Orgueil et Préjugés : la suite
by 0Erato0
Summary: TRADUCTION. Retrouvons notre couple favori après leur mariage. Une histoire originale de Jo Darcy, où Elizabeth et son Darcy ne vivent pas que d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Basé sur le film de 2005 - et l'oeuvre de Jane Austen, bien entendu. EPILOGUE
1. Chapitre I

**ORGUEIL ET PREJUGES : LA SUITE**

_**Traduction**__. Une histoire originale de Jo Darcy_

_Retrouvons notre couple favori (Elizabeth et Darcy, bien sûr… Qui d'autre ?) après leur mariage. Humour ou drame, passion ou haine, tendresse ou jalousie… Du rire aux larmes, ils ne vivent pas que d'amour et d'eau fraîche !_

###

_Je ne suis PAS l'auteur de cette fanfic, simplement la traductrice. Je me contente de traduire cette histoire de l'espagnol au français, sans rien enlever ni ajouter au texte original (exception faite des inévitables petites modifications propres au travail de traduction). Les personnages et les évènements de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent donc pas, de même que l'œuvre de Jane Austen._

_Je signale également que, bien que mes préférences personnelles aillent vers la version de la BBC de 1995 (avec Jennifer Ehle et Colin Firth), cette histoire se base sur la version 2005 de Joe Wright (avec Keira Knightley et Matthew MacFadyen dans les rôles titres). _

_Bonne lecture…_

_###_

**CHAPITRE I**

La chambre était décorée en tons clairs de beige et de bleu. Elizabeth se regardait dans l'antique miroir de la coiffeuse tandis que sa femme de chambre défaisait sa coiffure. Une des nombreuses servantes de Pemberley arrangeait les bûches du foyer, tandis qu'une autre mouchait quelques bougies.

« Ce sera tout, - dit Elizabeth aux domestiques.

- Bonne nuit, Mrs Darcy, » répondirent-elles avec une révérence.

_Mrs Darcy_. Ces mots résonnèrent à son oreille, provoquant un léger sourire. Elle se regarda dans le miroir : elle portait sa chemise de nuit, et les cheveux défaits. Elle commença à peigner sa longue chevelure, tâchant d'assimiler que désormais, elle était Mrs Darcy, maîtresse de Pemberley. Subitement, une vague de frayeur l'envahit. Elle se sentait encore n'être qu'Elizabeth Bennet, et Mrs Darcy était un titre impliquant tant de responsabilités qu'elle craignait ne pas pouvoir remplir. Mais sa plus grande peur était de décevoir son époux. Ses pensées s'en furent immédiatement vers lui et ses craintes s'évanouirent.

Elle l'aimait comme jamais elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Ce matin, le voyant à l'église debout près de l'autel, si sérieux, avec ces yeux profondément bleus dans lesquels elle croyait pouvoir se perdre, Elizabeth sut que c'était le plus heureux jour de sa vie. Après tant de hauts et de bas dans leur relation, désormais ils seraient mari et femme. _« Mari et femme, »_ pensa-t-elle, et son estomac se noua en prenant conscience qu'à tout moment son époux viendrait la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Elle se précipita sur le lit, entoura ses jambes de ses bras et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux. Jetant un regard vers la fenêtre, elle s'aperçut qu'il commençait à neiger, mais son esprit ne pouvait profiter de ce spectacle.

Sa mère les avait entretenues, elle et sa sœur Jane, de leurs "obligations maritales", et elle en savait un peu plus des conversations avec ses amies mariées, notamment Charlotte. Elizabeth ne savait qu'en penser. On le lui avait fait voir comme une chose obligatoire, un devoir qu'en tant qu'épouse elle devrait supporter. Mais ce qu'elle avait ressenti était très différent, lors des rares occasions où Darcy et elle s'étaient embrassés. D'y songer, le rouge lui monta aux joues et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Un coup frappé à la porte qui communiquait avec la chambre de son époux la fit sursauter, l'obligeant à abandonner le fil de ses pensées. « Entrez, » réussit-elle à dire, tandis que son cœur semblait vouloir jaillir de sa poitrine.

La silhouette de son époux, éclairé par la douce lumière de la bougie, vêtu d'une robe de chambre bleue et la regardant avec une certaine gêne, l'amena à songer combien elle le trouvait attirant. _« Le bleu lui va si bien, »_ se dit-elle. Elle lui sourit.

« Bonsoir, - dit Darcy. - J'espère que vous trouvez vos appartements confortables.

- Très, ils sont magnifiques. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil auparavant, et encore moins imaginé pouvoir en disposer un jour.

- J'aurais sans doute dû envoyer une domestique demander si vous étiez prête.

- Tout va bien, je les ai renvoyées il y a un moment et j'étais seule, à réfléchir.

- Une activité dangereuse de votre part ! » commenta-t-il d'un ton moqueur, en souriant.

Elizabeth réprima le désir subit de l'embrasser. Plutôt, elle dit :

« Vous devriez le faire plus souvent, Mr Darcy.

- Quoi donc ? - demanda-t-il intéressé.

- Sourire, - répondit Elizabeth avec malice.

- Et puis-je savoir ce qui occupait vos pensées ? - s'enquit-il, gêné par la situation.

- Bien sûr, mais je peux choisir de ne pas vous répondre, » rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant intensément, comme si elle croyait possible que son époux devine quelles avaient été ses pensées.

Darcy s'approcha du lit où Elizabeth était assise. Il lui prit les mains et les embrassa. Il la regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux sombres qui l'avaient envoûté ce jour-là à Netherfield, quand elle était arrivée avec ses cheveux défaits, ses joues enflammées et sa robe couverte de boue.

« Mrs Darcy, j'espère que dans notre mariage il n'y aura pas de secrets, » déclara-t-il tandis que ses yeux révélaient un sens de l'humour qu'Elizabeth ne connaissait pas jusqu'alors. Il s'assit à ses côtés. La proximité de son corps l'empêcha de respirer durant quelques secondes. _« Respire, Elizabeth, respire, »_ se rappela-t-elle. Elle étouffa un rire et, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, elle tenta de lui répondre d'un ton solennel.

« En ce cas, je ne souhaite pas porter préjudice à notre mariage aussi tôt, et je me risquerai à flatter votre ego en vous disant que mes pensées étaient dirigées vers vous.

- Alors nos pensées étaient identiques.

- Vous songiez aussi à vous-même ? - demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Elizabeth, mon amour, je voulais dire que je pensais à vous. » Et disant cela, il s'inclina vers elle et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Ce ne fut pas différent de ces précédents baisers, doux, tendres et chauds. Quand il fit mine de s'écarter, Elizabeth attrapa le bord de sa robe de chambre pour l'attirer à elle. Cette fois, leur baiser fut différent, très intense, un genre de baiser qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté. Sentant la langue de Darcy la caresser, s'unissant à la sienne, elle crut fondre dans ses bras, comme la neige au soleil. Elle sentit ses mains tièdes saisir son visage pour l'embrasser plus profondément encore. Toutes ses peurs s'évanouirent au contact de la chaleur de sa peau. Elle ne pensa plus à ce qui était correct ou incorrect, décida de répondre à ce qu'elle ressentait, et se laissa emporter par la passion que son époux éveillait en elle. Quand il la relâcha, sans trop s'écarter de son visage, elle put voir que lui aussi avait les joues rougies et les yeux brillants.

« Ma douce Lizzie, - murmura-t-il en la caressant, - tu m'as rendu l'homme le plus heureux du monde. »

Elizabeth dut à nouveau se rappeler de respirer. Qu'il l'appelle Lizzie – _et de cette façon !_ – avait accéléré le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il avait tant d'allure, se montrait si attentif et vulnérable, comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu auparavant. Elle approcha lentement son visage du sien, les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, le contact avec sa langue éveillait des sensations étranges et inconnues. Un million d'étincelles parcouraient son corps. Elle tentait encore d'assimiler cette sensation quand son époux délaissa sa bouche pour descendre lentement le long de son cou, ses épaules, puis remonter vers son oreille. Sa respiration se troubla et elle s'entendit gémir. Au même moment, une forte rougeur de honte lui couvrit le visage. Mais Darcy n'y prêta pas attention, l'entendre gémir était la réponse qu'il espérait pour pouvoir continuer.

« Allonge-toi, » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, sans cesser de la parcourir avec ses lèvres. Elizabeth obéit, sa nervosité commençant à prendre le dessus. Elle n'en savait pas beaucoup, mais elle pouvait à peu près imaginer ce qui bientôt arriverait. Elle sentit le poids du corps de son époux sur le sien : jamais elle n'avait été aussi près de lui. Darcy la regarda dans les yeux et écarta quelques mèches de son visage, appuyé sur les avant-bras.

« Tu es bien ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elizabeth hocha seulement la tête, tandis que ses mains parcouraient ses bras jusqu'à sa nuque. Darcy commença à caresser son corps et sa bouche descendit jusqu'à la partie découverte de sa poitrine. Elizabeth se sentit prise de vertige par tant de sensations, elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter qu'un gémissement ne lui échappe à nouveau.

Voyant que son mari défaisait sa chemise de nuit pour s'emparer de ses seins nus, la gêne la saisit et instinctivement elle tenta de se couvrir de ses mains. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et elle jura avoir vu l'ébauche d'un sourire moqueur.

« Fitzwilliam… - balbutia-t-elle.

- Shhh, » murmura-t-il de façon à peine audible, en saisissant ses mains pour les retirer de ce qu'il considérait désormais comme sa propriété. Elle cessa de lutter et s'abandonna au plaisir que lui procurait le contact de ses lèvres avec sa peau nue. Très vite, elle se surprit à désirer qu'il la fasse sienne et elle s'emporta, contre elle et contre toutes les femmes qui lui avaient dit que cela n'était pas plaisant. Elle n'essaya plus d'étouffer ses gémissements. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler son corps, qu'il avait une vie propre, qu'il ne répondait plus à sa volonté. Alors, il se plaça sur elle, ses yeux la fixèrent avec envie et il caressa ses douces joues.

« Je t'aime, ma Lizzie. » Sans attendre de réponse, il l'embrassa longuement et profondément, un baiser dans lequel Elizabeth crut se noyer, avant qu'elle ne s'agrippe à son dos. Peu après, elle se rendit compte que ce baiser était une diversion, sentant que, lentement, il entrait en elle. Un petit cri lui échappa, son corps se tendit sous la douleur, l'air lui manqua.

« Lizzie, regarde-moi, » lui dit son époux. A ce moment, elle réalisa qu'elle serrait les paupières à s'en faire mal. Elle obéit et le regarda. Son regard, clair et paisible, la tranquillisa. « Essaie de te détendre, cela te fera moins mal, » lui dit-il, la respiration agitée. Il avait raison, la douleur diminua peu après, laissant place à des sensations différentes et totalement nouvelles.

La honte avait complètement disparu et ce qui était convenable lui importait peu. Elle s'était toujours targuée d'être une grande observatrice, et de fait découvrit rapidement qu'il trouvait aussi du plaisir à ce qu'elle l'embrasse dans le cou et le caresse. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu être prête pour ce qui survint ensuite. Pour un moment, son esprit se vida, son corps se cambra, et elle sentit ses mains saisir avec force ses épaules. Il semblait mieux savoir ce qui se passait et ses gémissements s'unirent aux siens. Elle l'écouta lui parler à l'oreille, sans retenir ses paroles. Peu après, Darcy se laissa retomber d'un côté du lit, haletant. Se tournant pour le regarder, Elizabeth put voir sur son visage une franche expression de bonheur.

« Approche, » lui enjoignit-il. Elizabeth se rapprocha de lui, appuyant la tête sur son bras. « Tu vas… bien ? - demanda-t-il, révélant une certaine préoccupation.

- Oui, » répondit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus. Elle se demandait s'il avait remarqué ce qu'elle venait de sentir et tenta de dissimuler la rougeur qui revenait à son visage.

« Tu sais que… que je… n'ai pas voulu te faire mal ? » demanda-t-il, penaud. La couleur du visage d'Elizabeth s'intensifia.

« Je sais. On m'avait prévenue, - répondit-elle en cachant son visage dans sa poitrine.

- Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser mais, tu sais que c'est seulement comme ça la première fois ? Cela ira mieux avec le temps.

- Cela s'améliorera ? » s'étonna-t-elle, surprise, et regrettant aussitôt que ses paroles trahissent son ingénuité.

Bien qu'elle ne visse pas son visage, en sentant sa poitrine se secouer elle comprit que ce commentaire l'avait fait rire. Elizabeth aurait voulu que la terre l'engloutisse.

« Lizzie, regarde-moi, » la pria-t-il doucement. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, remplie de gêne.

« Je t'aime, » lui dit-il de nouveau, avant de l'embrasser. Elizabeth sourit. « Je t'aime, » dit-il une dernière fois, en l'embrassant profondément.


	2. Chapitre II

**CHAPITRE II**

Elizabeth ne pouvait cesser de sourire, la tête appuyée sur le torse de son époux, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Ses bras l'enserraient étroitement, la faisant se sentir petite et protégée.

« Lizzie, te sens-tu bien ? - s'enquit Darcy de sa voix profonde.

- Je vais bien, mieux que jamais, - répondit-elle en redressant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. - Merci de me le demander… à nouveau. Je dois dire que je me réjouis que tu ne me vouvoies plus. »

Son époux lui sourit, caressa son visage du dos de la main et l'embrassa sur le front. Soudain, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Elizabeth ne sut que dire. Un silence un peu gêné passa et elle se réfugia à nouveau contre lui.

« Lizzie, ma douce, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, ce n'est rien. »

Darcy tourna le visage d'Elizabeth vers lui et demanda de nouveau : « S'il te plait, Lizzie, dis moi si quelque chose ne va pas. Peut-être… ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a troublée ? Si c'est le cas, pardonne-moi, la dernière chose que je souhaiterais… » La phrase fut interrompue par un baiser de son épouse.

« Je vais bien, tu n'as rien fait pour m'offenser. C'est juste que… pour la première fois, je ne sais comment te dire quelque chose et cela m'embarrasse.

- L'Elizabeth Bennet que je connais peut tout me dire, même ce que je préfèrerais ne pas entendre.

- Mais désormais je ne suis plus Elizabeth Bennet : je suis Elizabeth Darcy, et elle est moins insolente, » répondit-elle ironiquement.

Pour la première fois, elle l'entendit rire, un rire véritable, et une douce chaleur l'envahit. Elle voulut l'embrasser, l'étreindre de toutes ses forces et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Au lieu de cela, les mots qu'elle n'avait pas su prononcer avant s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime… Je veux que tu le saches. Je ne te l'avais jamais dit, et je ne veux pas que tu puisses douter de mes sentiments pour toi. » Disant cela, prise d'une timidité nouvelle, elle ne put croiser son regard et baissa les yeux.

« Je le sais. Et je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur, plus que ma vie. Je ne veux plus en passer un seul moment sans toi. » Bien que la déclaration de son épouse ait suscité en lui une joie difficile à contenir, il tâcha de rester calme. Depuis leurs brèves fiançailles, elle lui avait montré à maintes reprises qu'elle l'aimait, mais ne lui avait jamais dit. Elizabeth releva le regard pour rencontrer le sien. Elle sentit les mains de son époux sur sa nuque qui doucement l'attirèrent vers ses lèvres. Elle sentit son souffle sur sa peau, le chaud contact de ses joues et finalement, sa bouche. _« Les baisers s'améliorent à chaque moment, » _songea-t-elle, se rappelant les innocents baisers qu'ils avaient échangés quand son mari lui faisait la cour. Il y eu une brève séparation durant laquelle leurs regards se rencontrèrent encore, dans la chambre illuminée par le feu de la cheminée. Elizabeth voulut parler, mais ses lèvres furent à nouveau réclamées par celles de son époux. Seul un gémissement lui échappa.

« Je suis désolé, » s'excusa Darcy en s'écartant, la voix haletante. Sa femme le contempla sérieusement avant de déclarer d'un ton grave :

« Voyons, William ! Cesse de te blâmer pour tout.

- J'essaierai, mais il n'est pas facile pour moi dans ces moments, de distinguer ce qui est convenable de ce qui ne l'est pas, - tenta-t-il d'expliquer, ému du nom que son épouse venait d'employer.

- Eh bien, tu devras agir comme tu le sens, et suivre ce que ton cœur te dicte. Ce que tu as déjà fait, je crois, lorsque tu m'as demandé d'être ta femme.

- Et cela a été la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de ma vie.

- Sans doute, - répondit Elizabeth en haussant les sourcils. - Bien que la première tentative n'ait pas si bien marché…

- Je ne peux que me réjouir que la deuxième ait été couronnée de succès. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans ta présence.

- Songer que j'aurais pu en épouser un autre, et ne jamais savoir ce que tu ressentais pour moi…

- En épouser un autre ? - s'exclama-t-il confus et surpris. - Veux-tu dire que tu avais reçu une autre offre avant la mienne ?

- Oui, après le bal à Netherfield, mais il semble que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. »

Darcy sentit son cœur se serrer. Avait-il été si près de la perdre ? Pour qui ? Il ferma les yeux et pria qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Wickham.

« Puis-je savoir qui était cette personne ?

- Je peux te dire que, si je l'avais épousé, tu m'aurais également retrouvée à Rosings.

- Collins ! - s'écria-t-il, un peu soulagé. - Ce petit homme a donc osé une telle entreprise ? Une raison de plus pour qu'il me déplaise terriblement. Mais pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas su ?

- Parce que presque personne ne le sait, comme personne, sauf Jane, ne sait rien de ta première demande. Et bien qu'il soit absolument exaspérant, il mérite mon respect.

- Je ne sais ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais épousé cet être pathétique…

- Jamais je n'aurais pu l'accepter. Je m'étais fait la promesse de ne me marier que par amour, et je l'ai tenue, » dit Elizabeth, en blottissant la tête contre l'épaule de son époux. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent, dans un silence rompu seulement par le crépitement des bûches.

« Je ne sais ce que je ferai seule dans cette chambre immense, - déclara soudain pensivement Elizabeth. - J'ai toujours partagé ma chambre avec Jane.

- Et qui a dit que tu y serais seule ? - répondit Darcy en caressant ses longues boucles brunes. - Si tu le permets, je serai ravi de la partager avec toi.

- William ! Que diront les domestiques en voyant que tu n'utilises pas la tienne ?

- La vérité : que leur maître est profondément amoureux de sa jeune, belle, intelligente et… vive épouse. »


	3. Chapitre III

**CHAPITRE III**

La lumière filtrait doucement au travers des rideaux. Elizabeth ouvrit lentement les yeux et, pour un moment, elle ne sut où elle se trouvait. L'un des bras de son époux enserrait sa taille, tandis que sa tête reposait sur l'autre. Elizabeth sourit. Dernièrement, elle s'y surprenait souvent, sans véritable raison. Elle contempla durant un long moment la chambre qui avait été celle de la mère de Darcy et qui maintenant était la sienne. Les rideaux et les tentures des murs étaient neufs. Son mari avait commandé leur rénovation peu après leurs fiançailles. A la lumière du jour, les tons beiges prenaient une nuance chaleureuse et accueillante, quelques détails en bleu ajoutant une note de couleur. Les meubles précieux étaient en bois de cerisier – une coiffeuse, un petit secrétaire, de confortables fauteuils face à la cheminée.

Elle se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être, et se rappelant la présence d'un réveil sur la table de nuit de l'autre côté du lit, elle se tourna très lentement pour ne pas réveiller son époux, jusqu'à se retrouver face à lui. Il était profondément endormi, sa respiration lente et lourde, et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le front, cachant partiellement ses yeux. Elle le regarda dormir, si calme et paisible, réalisant difficilement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve mais qu'il était bien là.

Elle sortit sa main de sous les couvertures pour dégager son front. Puis, elle l'embrassa, descendant lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Son époux sourit, et sans encore ouvrir les yeux, dit :

« Je ne crois pas qu'il existe meilleure façon de se réveiller.

- Bonjour, Mr Darcy.

- Bonjour, Mrs Darcy, - répondit-il en l'embrassant et l'attirant à lui. - Avez-vous toujours l'habitude de vous réveiller aussi tôt ? Si c'est le cas, il se peut que je me rétracte, concernant le fait de partager votre chambre.

- J'aime voir le jour se lever et, de plus, vos ronflements m'empêchaient de dormir, - répliqua-t-elle avec sa moquerie habituelle.

- C'est faux ! - s'exclama-t-il d'un ton indigné.

- Le premier jour de notre mariage, vous m'accusez de mensonge ? Je vous assure que même Georgiana, depuis Londres, a pu vous entendre. »

Le couple éclata de rire. Darcy se demandait si tous les matins, en se réveillant à côté d'elle, il se sentirait aussi heureux.

Elizabeth s'assit sur le lit et éprouva une légère douleur qu'elle tenta de dissimuler devant son époux. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la garde-robe (1). Elle se lava la figure et retira la chemise de nuit qu'elle avait portée pour sa nuit de noces, tachée par la consommation de son mariage, puis sonna sa femme de chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci fit son entrée.

« Bonjour, Mrs Darcy. Désirez-vous que je prépare un bain ? - proposa Susan.

- Oui, merci. J'attendrai dans ma chambre : frappez quand il sera prêt, s'il vous plait. »

L'ordre donné, Elizabeth revint à sa chambre où son époux reposait. _« Qu'il est attirant, à peine réveillé, »_ songea-t-elle.

« Fitzwilliam Darcy, pensez-vous lambiner toute la matinée ?

- Mmm… peut-être, - répondit-il la voix rauque et sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Bien, je ne connais pas vos plans pour aujourd'hui, mais pour ma part, je compte prendre un bain et descendre déjeuner (2). Je crois que vous devriez faire de même… » commenta-t-elle tandis qu'elle brossait ses cheveux, le regardant dans un coin du miroir.

En maugréant, Darcy sortit du lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers son épouse pour l'embrasser dans le cou, la faisant frissonner. Puis après lui avoir murmuré à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, et embrassée sur la joue, il se retira dans sa chambre.

Trois coups frappés à la porte communiquant avec la garde-robe prévinrent Elizabeth que son bain était prêt. Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude, et revit les évènements des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle pensa à son époux, la nuit précédente, comme il s'était montré attentionné et compréhensif, les nouvelles sensations qu'elle avait découvertes, la passion qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler quand elle le sentait proche… Une bassine d'eau versée sur sa tête la ramena à la réalité.

Sortie du bain, sa domestique l'aida à s'habiller puis arrangea ses cheveux en une coiffure simple. Elle finissait, quand son époux frappa à la porte pour l'escorter au déjeuner. Bras dessus-bras dessous, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

« Je risque de me perdre souvent dans ces couloirs. Il me faudra une éternité pour connaître Pemberley.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Je promets d'aller à ta recherche quand tu disparaitras, » la rassura Darcy en lui baisant la main.

Le déjeuner fut servi et le couple mangea en silence. _« Je suis affamée ! »_ se rendit compte Elizabeth, tout en observant son mari qui faisait également preuve d'un très bon appétit. En terminant, Darcy proposa :

« Me feras-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Ne désires-tu pas savoir où nous allons ?

- N'importe quel endroit me conviendra, pourvu que je sois en ta compagnie. »

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une porte à double battant. « C'est ici, - annonça Darcy. - Ferme les yeux. » Elizabeth ferma les yeux et se laissa guider à l'intérieur de la pièce. « A présent… ouvre-les. »

Des livres. Des milliers de livres. La plus grande bibliothèque qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Il y avait de quoi lire pour le reste de sa vie.

« Oh, William ! C'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Son époux l'étreignit et elle demeura accrochée à lui. Darcy se réjouissait de la voir si heureuse.

« Je pensais bien que cela te plairait.

- Me plaire ? C'est magnifique ! Parfait! »

Elizabeth le regarda dans les yeux, ses bras entourant toujours sa nuque, et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds tandis que ses mains l'attiraient vers elle. _« Il est bien grand pour moi, »_ se fit-elle la réflexion elle devrait trouver des solutions pour l'embrasser chaque fois qu'elle en aurait envie. Elizabeth s'empara de sa lèvre inférieure, et tout de suite son époux réclama sa bouche.

Ce matin, avec lui à ses côtés, elle ne put se concentrer sur sa lecture. Ses lèvres, ses bras, son odeur, étaient plus captivants. _« Jamais je ne pourrai rien lire avec lui dans la pièce ! » _se dit-elle, tandis qu'elle se rendait aux bras de son époux qui l'emprisonnaient, et à ses lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes.

###

**1** _Pièce attenante à la chambre à coucher, où l'on gardait les vêtements et parfois les ustensiles de toilette._

**2**_ A cette époque, on ne parlait pas encore de « petit » déjeuner. Les trois repas de la journée étaient : déjeuner, dîner, souper. _


	4. Chapitre IV

**CHAPITRE IV**

Ils avaient décidé de partir en lune de miel à la fin de l'hiver. En attendant, ils resteraient seuls quelques jours à Pemberley, jusqu'à ce que Georgiana les rejoigne. Jusque là, aucun des deux n'assumerait leurs responsabilités respectives comme maître et maîtresse de Pemberley.

La semaine passa entre regards complices, baisers prolongés, conversations intimes, promenades dans les jardins (quand la neige le permettait) et surtout, retrouvailles passionnées dans leur lit. Ils se retiraient dans leurs appartements tôt dans la soirée, et la matinée était avancée quand ils faisaient l'effort de les quitter.

Deux jours avant Noël, ils attendaient l'arrivée de Georgiana, qui viendrait de Londres escortée du colonel Fitzwilliam pour s'installer avec les jeunes mariés. Ce matin-là, Elizabeth se réveilla tôt comme à son habitude. L'arrivée de Georgiana la rendait nerveuse. La jeune fille était charmante et les rares fois où elles avaient été ensemble, Elizabeth avait trouvée en elle une possible sœur et amie. Après avoir fait sa connaissance à Pemberley, elle ne l'avait pas revue avant sa venue à Londres pour constituer son trousseau. Logée chez son oncle et sa tante Gardiner, elle avait pu jouir de sa compagnie en diverses occasions, toujours en présence de Darcy. A présent, ils allaient former une famille.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et s'aperçut qu'il neigeait fort. _« Oh non ! – _s'alarma-t-elle_. – Dans cette tempête, ils ne pourront pas arriver. »_

« Will, Will ! » Elle secoua son époux, qui dormait le visage dans l'oreiller.

« Mmm… que se passe-t-il ? - demanda-t-il encore endormi.

- Il neige !

- Mmm… et cela devrait me surprendre ? – maugréa-t-il de nouveau.

- Cela veut dire que Georgiana ne pourra pas arriver, - répondit Elizabeth.

- Je le sais… Cela ne fait rien, Richard est avec elle.

- Mais j'espérais qu'elle arrive… - continua-t-elle, frustrée.

- T'es-tu déjà lassée d'être seule avec moi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Mais tes employés vont se faire une idée fausse de moi : tout le jour enfermés, ils doivent croire que je t'ai ensorcelé.

- Nos. Nos employés. Et rien de plus vrai… Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir. » Disant cela, il mit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

« Eh bien moi, je me lève. »

Quand elle voulu s'asseoir sur le lit, la main de son époux la saisit au poignet, et sortant la tête de sa cachette, il lui dit :

« Où croyez-vous aller, Mrs Darcy ?

- Mes projets étaient de me lever et descendre déjeuner, - répondit-elle surprise.

- Les miens non, et que tu te lèves les contrarie fortement.

- Fitzwilliam Darcy ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elle énonçait toujours ses nom et prénom quand elle feignait d'être fâchée. « Qu'ai-je à voir avec vos projets ? - l'interrogea-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Beaucoup. Je compte passer la matinée au lit, avec mon adorable épouse, et qu'elle soit décidée à se lever ruinerait les plans que j'ai pour nous deux. »

Ceci dit, il l'attira dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa comme toujours, la faisant oublier jusqu'à son propre nom, puis entreprit de l'embrasser dans le cou et derrière l'oreille. _« La fin de mes arguments… -_ se dit Elizabeth, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. -_ Malheureuse ! Il sait que quand il fait cela, je ne peux lui résister. »_ C'était vrai, son époux avait vite appris ce qui faisait frémir sa femme. _« J'aurai ma revanche, »_ songea-t-elle. Elle aussi découvrait ce qui vainquait son époux. Mais pour le moment, c'était elle la vaincue, par ses baisers, sa chaleur, ses mains.

###

Aux environs de onze heures du matin, Elizabeth put enfin s'échapper du lit sans soulever l'opposition de son époux. Elle appela Susan, qui l'aida à se vêtir et se coiffer, et descendit déjeuner. Après quelques bouchées, et l'ordre d'envoyer une collation à Mr Darcy, elle chercha refuge dans la bibliothèque, sa nouvelle cachette, l'un de ses endroits favoris – après les beaux jardins – dans tout Pemberley. Absorbée dans sa lecture, quelques heures plus tard, elle vit qu'il ne neigeait plus : _« Fantastique ! Ils pourront peut-être arriver, finalement. »_ Elle s'en fut à la recherche de son mari, et sur les indications de Mrs Reynolds, le trouva dans son bureau. Avant d'entrer, elle frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, » s'entendit-elle dire de l'intérieur. Elle le trouva à son bureau, en train de parcourir sa correspondance, près d'une des portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, et par laquelle on pouvait apprécier une des fontaines qui ornaient les jardins. Il leva le regard et voyant que c'était elle, déclara :

« Il ne me semble pas correct qu'une jeune épouse abandonne la couche conjugale en catimini.

- Sans doute cette action est condamnable, mais la pauvre défaillait de faim. J'imagine que son époux adoré ne voudrait pas avoir sur la conscience le remord d'avoir provoqué son trépas, » répondit-elle en s'approchant du fauteuil où était assis Darcy. Celui-ci la regardait entre émerveillement et amusement.

« Certes, je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une telle atrocité, » répliqua-t-il, lui prenant la main pour l'attirer sur ses genoux. Elle s'y assit et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. La position n'était pas exactement convenable, mais il avait été établi assez clairement que, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, les règles de correction pouvaient être écartées. Se retrouvant face à face, il ne se passa guère de temps avant que leurs bouches s'unissent. Elizabeth caressa la nuque de son aimé et mêla ses doigts à ses mèches. Lentement, elle glissa une main jusqu'à sa cravate, l'introduisant entre sa chemise et son gilet. Elle défit un bouton et appuya sa main sur sa peau, caressant sa poitrine. Darcy laissa échapper un gémissement, sans écarter ses lèvres des siennes, et ses bras retinrent plus étroitement sa taille. _« Il semble que ma vengeance ne se soit pas fait attendre, »_ songea Elizabeth, se levant subitement pour s'éloigner de son époux, qui la regardait suppliant en tâchant de retrouver son souffle.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air frais, - dit-elle en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre pour sortir sur le balcon.

- Mon amour, tu ferais mieux de rentrer et reprendre ce que tu as commencé. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Darcy se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte et, se penchant, reçut une boule de neige qui frappa son torse. Il tenta de garder sa contenance, chose peu aisée avec la figure pleine de neige et les éclats de rire de son épouse en fond sonore. Avec sérieux, il ôta la neige de ses yeux et regardant son épouse, déclara :

« Vous l'avez cherché. » Disant cela, il s'accroupit pour former une boule de neige. « Je dois vous prévenir, Mrs Darcy, que j'ai été champion de tournois de boules de neige…

- William… Will, mon amour, mon chéri… Tu ne serais pas capable de me jeter de la neige, n'est-ce pas ? » minauda Elizabeth en reculant.

Une grosse boule de neige heurta sa poitrine.

« Ahhh ! » s'écria-t-elle. Voyant que son mari en préparait une nouvelle, elle tenta de fuir, mais il parvint à l'atteindre, lui envoyant une boule de neige à la tête, qui se mit à lui tomber dans les yeux. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, et son époux demeura pétrifié de voir qu'elle commençait à sangloter.

« Lizzie, je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… je suis une brute… » tenta-t-il de s'excuser en balbutiant. Il l'étreignit contre sa poitrine, elle redressa le visage pour le regarder, ses yeux pleins de larmes, quand Darcy sentit le froid de la neige dans son cou.

Son épouse pleurait… de rire, tandis que la neige lui coulait dans le dos. Il avait été trompé ! Voilà ce qu'il arrivait pour avoir épousé une jeune femme incroyablement intelligente. Il s'unit à son rire, captivé par sa fraicheur et le lustre amusé de ses yeux sombres.


	5. Chapitre V

**CHAPITRE V**

Après avoir pris un bain et revêtu des vêtements secs, le jeune couple descendit au salon, d'où l'on pourrait voir sans difficulté si une voiture arrivait. Darcy prit un livre et s'assit près du feu, tandis qu'Elizabeth hésitait entre reprendre son ouvrage ou s'installer au piano. Depuis leurs fiançailles, elle avait repris ses leçons de piano avec beaucoup de discipline, désireuse de ne pas embarrasser son époux si d'aventure on lui demandait d'interpréter quelque morceau. Elle décida de s'exercer un peu, s'installa devant l'instrument et commença à jouer la _Sonate au clair de la lune_, de Beethoven. Darcy abandonna bientôt sa lecture pour lui accorder toute son attention. A mesure que le morceau progressait, l'admiration de son époux allait croissant. Comme elle s'était améliorée depuis cette soirée à Rosings ! Se levant, il se dirigea vers elle et s'immobilisa pour l'écouter attentivement. Quand elle eut fini, il la félicita avec effusion.

« Elizabeth, permets-moi de te dire que tu as très bien joué.

- Très bien, ou assez bien ? - répliqua-t-elle avec malice, rappelant la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans cette même pièce, le jour de sa visite avec ses oncle et tante, quand elle avait été présentée à Georgiana.

- Vraiment très bien, » répondit-il avec un sourire, l'embrassant sur le front.

Un bruit de sabots se fit entendre et tous deux se tournèrent en même temps vers la grande fenêtre. Une voiture approchait, dont le blason indiquait qu'elle était de Pemberley.

« Georgiana ! - s'exclama joyeusement Elizabeth, se dirigeant précipitamment et presque en courant vers la porte.

- Elizabeth. » La voix profonde de son époux la retint. Se retournant, elle vit Darcy s'approcher d'elle et lui offrir son bras pour l'accompagner. Il lui prit la main, la plaça au creux de son bras et ils rejoignirent l'entrée principale.

Le premier à émerger de la voiture fut le colonel Fitzwilliam, qui aida ensuite à descendre Mrs Annesley puis Georgiana.

« Quel plaisir de t'avoir à nouveau chez nous, » dit Darcy à sa sœur en l'embrassant sur le front. Georgiana s'approcha d'Elizabeth et la salua d'une courbette.

« Bienvenue, Georgiana. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage, » salua Elizabeth, et avant que sa belle-sœur n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle l'étreignit chaleureusement. La jeune fille rougit devant cette démonstration d'affection, et répondit qu'ils avaient dû attendre que la tempête passe.

« Voilà ton petit trésor, Darcy, saine et sauve, comme je te l'avais promis, » dit le colonel en se dirigeant vers le groupe. Et, se tournant vers Elizabeth, il déclara avec une révérence :

« Mrs Darcy, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

- Cela nous fait grand plaisir que vous soyez venu, colonel, - répondit Elizabeth.

- Je ne pourrais jamais rien refuser à une dame aussi intéressante. Et, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Richard.

- Si tu veux flirter avec une épouse, cherche-t-en une, » intervint Darcy, en prenant le bras de sa femme pour retourner à l'intérieur.

Tous se réunirent dans le grand salon où le feu était allumé et le thé prêt à être servi. Elizabeth fit le service. Darcy et son cousin discutaient près de la cheminée sur l'état des routes et la neige. Georgiana, Mrs Annesley et Elizabeth, assises dans des fauteuils, buvaient leur thé.

« Raconte-moi les nouvelles de Londres, » dit Elizabeth pour briser le silence. Georgiana commença à parler timidement, et Elizabeth l'encourageait à continuer. Au bout de peu de temps, elle avait perdu un peu de son embarras naturel.

« Vous devez être épuisés. Voudriez-vous prendre un bain avant de descendre souper ? - proposa Elizabeth.

- Volontiers, ce serait tout à fait réconfortant, » répondit Georgiana.

Ainsi, les nouveaux arrivés se retirèrent dans leurs appartements pour se rafraichir. Le couple se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la grande pièce.

« Veux-tu t'asseoir à côté de moi ? - demanda Darcy, en désignant la place vide sur le canapé. - Je pourrais te faire la lecture.

- J'en serais très heureuse, j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais une voix enchanteresse et après tes yeux, ce doit être ce qui me plaît le plus chez toi. »

Darcy ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Elizabeth s'assit à son côté et se pelotonna contre lui, la tête reposant sur son torse. Il l'entoura de son bras et commença à lire (1) :

_« Beloved, my beloved, when I think_

_That thou wast in the world a year ago,_

_What time I sat alone here in the snow_

_And saw no footprint, heard the silence sink_

_No moment at thy voice, but link by link_

_Went counting all my chains as if that so_

_They never could fall off at any blow_

_Struck by thy possible hand – why, thus I drink_

_Of life's great cup of wonder! Wonderful,_

_Never to feel thee thrill the day or night_

_With personal act or speech – nor ever cull_

_Some prescience of thee with the blossoms white_

_Thou sawest growing! Atheists are as dull_

_Who cannot guess God's presence out of sight_. »(2)

Un silence suivit la lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth relève la tête pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« C'est magnifique. Je me suis sentie…

- Identifiée ? - l'interrompit son époux.

- Oui, cela semble avoir été écrit pour moi.

- Alors je dois remercier le ciel que tu ne sois plus aveugle, » et il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

Ce soir-là, ils soupèrent pour la première fois en famille, Darcy présidant la table et les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie assises à ses côtés. Il se sentit complet, sûr, et un sentiment de bonheur absolu l'enveloppa.

* * *

**1**_ Le poème qui suit est un anachronisme : il s'agit du Sonnet XX d'Elizabeth Barret Browning (1806-1861), qui à l'époque de ce récit ne devait avoir guère plus de 7 ans !_

**2**_ Dans la version originale de cette histoire, le poème était traduit. Néanmoins, j'ai choisi ici de restituer le poème dans sa forme originale. Je vous propose tout de même une traduction : « Bien aimé, mon bien aimé, quand je songe/Qu'il y a un an tu existais déjà/En ce temps j'étais là seule dans la neige/Ne voyant nulle trace, n'écoutant dans le silence/A aucun moment ta voix, mais maillon après maillon/S'enfilaient mes chaînes, comme si/Je ne pouvais m'en voir délivrée/Par ta possible main. Ah, ainsi je bois/A la prodigieuse coupe de la vie ! Qu'il serait étrange/De ne jamais te sentir faire trembler le jour ou la nuit/Par tes actes ou tes paroles – Ni jamais cueillir/Ta présence dans les blancs pétales/Que tu as faits pousser ! Les athées sont aussi aveugles/De ne pas deviner à première vue la présence de Dieu. »_


	6. Chapitre VI

**CHAPITRE VI**

Le repas fini, les dames se dirigèrent vers le salon, où Georgiana s'installa au piano et se mit à jouer pour sa belle-sœur. Les messieurs rejoignirent le bureau de Darcy pour discuter et prendre un brandy.

« Eh bien, cher cousin, je vois que le mariage te réussit. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu sourire autant de toute ta vie que durant cette soirée, - déclara le colonel se moquant de Darcy.

- Tu exagères, comme toujours.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Je vois ton bonheur conjugal, et cela me fait songer à chercher une fille de province et me marier immédiatement.

- Tu devrais, tu commences à te faire vieux, - fut la réponse sarcastique de Darcy.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas ton indépendance financière, - et disant cela, le semblant naturellement affable du colonel s'assombrit pour un instant.

- Richard, y aurait-il quelqu'un… ?

- Oui… Non, pas vraiment. La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne s'en doute même pas.

- Serais-tu soudain devenu timide ? Le colonel Richard Fitzwilliam sans voix pour faire la cour à une jeune fille ! Voilà qui est nouveau.

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je ne peux lui faire connaître mes intentions, sa famille n'approuverait jamais une relation entre nous.

- Mais tu es un excellent parti. Sa famille n'aurait pas de sens de te refuser, - dit Darcy pour consoler son cher cousin.

- Oui, sûrement, - répondit ce dernier avec une moue simulant un sourire et en buvant sa dernière gorgée de brandy.

- Il est temps de rejoindre les dames, » suggéra enfin Darcy, et tandis qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, son cousin le suivit, le regardant avec une certaine douleur.

###

A mesure qu'ils approchaient du salon, la musique et les rires se faisaient entendre avec plus de force. Quand ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Georgiana et Elizabeth en train d'interpréter un duo très animé, les erreurs provoquées exprès par Elizabeth faisant rire Georgiana.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'écouter la véritable artiste, - déclara Elizabeth en remarquant l'entrée de son époux et son cousin.

- Oh, voyons, Lizzie, tu sais très bien jouer, - répondit l'intéressée, embarrassée par le compliment.

- Pas aussi bien que toi, et puis je suis fatiguée. Je préfère profiter de l'interprétation dans le fauteuil. »

Elle s'assit près du feu, les hommes demeurant debout quand Georgiana se mit à jouer. La musique progressant, Elizabeth fit un geste à son époux pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Quand il l'eut rejointe, elle lui prit la main et Darcy, en vrai gentleman anglais, ne sut comment réagir à cette marque publique d'affection. Son épouse, remarquant son trouble, lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Je me retire, mon amour », juste quand la chanson se terminait. Elizabeth se leva du fauteuil, s'excusa et partit vers sa chambre, suivie par Georgiana qui profita du moment pour également partir se reposer.

Elles se séparèrent dans le couloir menant aux chambres, chacune rejoignant la sienne. Sa domestique aida Elizabeth à se déshabiller et revêtir ses vêtements de nuit, défit sa coiffure et attacha ses cheveux en une tresse.

« Merci, Susan. Vous pouvez vous retirer, » la congédia Elisabeth. Ceci dit, elle se mit au lit pour attendre son mari. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle contempla combien sa vie avait changé en si peu de temps. Ses obligations en tant que maîtresse de Pemberley commenceraient le lendemain, et elle était franchement terrorisée. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps passé.

Darcy entra dans la chambre sans frapper, ne souhaitant pas réveiller sa femme. Il se mit au lit, s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il était trop heureux et distrait pour se rendre compte que son épouse l'observait attentivement, ses yeux sombres pétillant.

« Seriez-vous ivre, Mr Darcy ? »

La voix de sa femme le ramena à la réalité, et il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Une paire d'yeux vifs l'observaient de façon inquisitrice.

« Non… Pourquoi… pourquoi cette question ? Je pensais que tu serais endormie, - balbutia-t-il.

- Parce que je sens une odeur de brandy, et que tu as une expression plutôt idiote, - fut la réponse amusée de son épouse.

- Je me sens seulement heureux.

- Je me réjouis de le savoir, - lui répondit-elle avec un regard provocateur. – Je ne voudrais pas faire l'amour avec un ivrogne qui m'accuserait d'avoir profité de lui ! » Et sans attendre la réaction de son mari à ce discours, elle l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres.

La bouche de son époux était chaude, son haleine avait une légère saveur d'alcool. Passée la surprise initiale, Darcy répondit au baiser avec intensité, la saisissant fermement à la taille. Elizabeth ne sut pas vraiment comment elle se retrouva sur lui, sa bouche employée à parcourir la ligne de son cou – elle ne pouvait penser, et dans le fond, peu importait… Elle défit les boutons de la chemise de Darcy pour pouvoir embrasser l'espace de peau découvert.

« Lizzie… » gémit-il, et ses mains commencèrent à parcourir ses jambes, se perdant dans les plis de sa chemise de nuit.

Quand leurs lèvres s'unirent de nouveau, haletants et avides, Darcy s'assit pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec plus de ferveur. La prenant par surprise, ses mains impatientes commencèrent à relever sa chemise de nuit, la regardant dans les yeux avec un désir croissant.

« Lève les bras, » lui susurra-t-il si près de sa bouche que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Elle obéit et la chemise de nuit disparut au-dessus de sa tête, pour être rejetée loin du lit. Elle se sentit étrange, prise d'une légère gêne qui disparut presque aussitôt au contact des lèvres et des mains de son mari sur sa peau nue.

En un mouvement rapide, il l'allongea dans les draps et se plaça sur elle. Elle attira sa tête en lui prenant la nuque, ses doigts se perdant dans les cheveux châtains. Son baiser fut trop court, Darcy s'attachait à savourer le creux de sa clavicule. Elizabeth gémit, lui agrippant doucement les cheveux, pour le ramener à portée de ses lèvres.

« Embrasse-moi, » - ce fut presque un soupir, pratiquement à bout de souffle.

Il rit imperceptiblement, tandis que ses mains continuaient de la caresser et qu'il embrassait son cou jusqu'à arriver au menton.

« Il me semblait que c'est ce que j'étais en train de faire, » lui répondit-il le sourcil arqué et le regard moqueur. Elle agrippa le col de sa chemise, l'obligeant à se rapprocher un peu plus.

« Tu es un homme cruel, » fut la réponse qu'elle lui donna, pour ensuite aller chercher le baiser désiré, ses mains retenant son visage. Sa bouche parcouru sa joue, caressa ses favoris (1) et finit à son oreille. Il gémit, et elle fut satisfaite. Elle plaça sa paume sous le col de sa chemise, voulant sentir sa peau comme lui sentait la sienne. Un instant après elle se rendit compte que Darcy cherchait comment retirer ses vêtements sans abandonner la position qu'il occupait.

« Attends, » l'exhorta-t-elle la respiration entrecoupée, avant d'attraper sa chemise à la taille pour la relever jusqu'où elle put. Arrivant au cou, il prit appui sur ses bras, pour qu'Elizabeth puisse passer le vêtement au dessus de sa tête, puis les bras se libérèrent facilement. Darcy se penchant à nouveau sur elle. Le cœur d'Elizabeth se mit à battre furieusement, et elle crut perdre son souffle pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il la regardait fixement, une main écartant les mèches tombées sur son front, le nez caressant doucement le sien, son souffle contre sa bouche.

« Mrs Darcy, - murmura-t-il à peine. – savez-vous que je suis fou de vous ? »

Elle se mit à caresser lentement le dos de son mari, à la fois intriguée et nerveuse. Elle alla de ses épaules au bas de sa colonne et remonta, pour redescendre sur son buste ferme, couvert d'un duvet qui l'obsédait depuis leurs fiançailles. Perdue dans cette nouvelle découverte, elle le sentit soudain en elle. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pour venir s'unir au sien.

Leurs corps bougeaient sur le même rythme, et le plaisir de le sentir pleinement envahissait l'esprit d'Elizabeth. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais ses ongles sillonnèrent légèrement la chair de ses hanches jusqu'à saisir ses fesses. Le plaisir secoua son corps, et entre ses gémissements elle appela son nom. Peu après, elle sentit son époux gémir entre ses propres spasmes. Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, laissa reposer son corps sur elle, jusqu'à ce que son pouls et sa respiration aient retrouvé leur cours normal. Puis il se replaça au côté de son épouse, appuyé sur son avant-bras, son regard dirigé vers elle. Elizabeth tendit la main pour caresser sa poitrine, et un sourire secret se dessina à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? - lui demanda-t-il, embrassant son front.

- Rien, - répondit-elle distraitement, le regard fixé où passait sa main.

- Dis-moi, - insista-t-il le sourcil arqué.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Ce n'est pas juste ! » se plaignit-elle.

Darcy reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, se plaçant à la même hauteur qu'Elizabeth.

« Si tu ne me dis pas à quoi tu penses, je serai incapable de dormir ne sachant pas ce que tu me caches.

- Promets-tu de ne pas te moquer ?

- Je le promets, - assura-t-il en tendant la main droite comme pour un serment.

- Je rêvais de pouvoir faire cela depuis le matin où j'ai accepté de devenir ton épouse, - avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Faire… quoi donc ? – demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Caresser ton torse ! » s'exclama-t-elle embarrassée, abandonnant ladite activité pour se cacher le visage dans les mains.

Il s'appliqua à ne pas rire, comme il l'avait promis.

« Vraiment, tu en rêvais ? » demanda-t-il pour la sortir de sa gêne.

Elizabeth découvrit son visage et acquiesça de la tête, se mordant la lèvre d'avoir révélé son secret. Darcy l'attira à lui, enlaçant sa taille.

« Veux-tu savoir ? Cette nuit, j'ai aussi pu réaliser ce dont je rêvais depuis que je t'ai connue, - confessa-t-il, lui caressant le bras.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- T'avoir nue dans mes bras. »

###

Un coup à la porte la réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit dans le lit et s'enquit de qui était-ce. Le valet de son époux l'informa de l'heure. Darcy le remercia.

Elle avait oublié que c'était dimanche, et qu'ils devaient se rendre à la messe. Comme son époux la fixait d'un air moqueur, Elizabeth se rendit compte de son buste dénudé. Elle se recoucha immédiatement, se couvrant jusqu'au cou, tandis que son visage prenait une teinte cramoisie.

« Bonjour, ma chérie, - dit son époux en l'embrassant sur la joue. – Tu devrais te lever, tu auras beaucoup à confesser (2) aujourd'hui. »

Le ton malicieux dans la voix de son mari obligea Elizabeth à étouffer un rire.

« Sans doute vous aussi, monsieur, » fut sa seule réponse.

Les souvenirs de la nuit l'embarrassaient encore, quand Darcy se redressa dans le lit et se leva pour aller chercher sa robe de chambre. Ses joues rougirent de nouveau : son époux était nu ! Elle tenta de retenir une exclamation, mais il l'avait entendue et il se retourna vers elle. Elizabeth émit un petit cri mêlé de rire et cacha son visage dans les couvertures.

Plus jamais elle ne sortirait de là-dessous. Non, jamais, c'était décidé.

Des mains découvrirent son visage, mais elle gardait les yeux fermés.

« Lizzie… Lizzie… - la voix de son époux révélait ses efforts pour rester sérieux.

- Quoi ? – répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Regarde-moi.

- Je ne peux pas, je crois que je vais mourir de honte, - marmonna-t-elle.

- Ne sois pas sotte, personne ne meurt de cela. Maintenant, regarde-moi. »

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux. Il était penché sur elle, ses cheveux en désordre lui tombant sur le front. Son regard bleu avait cette lueur enchanteresse qui l'empêchait de penser avec clarté.

« Ne sois pas gênée, mon amour, car après cette nuit, je ne crois pas pouvoir te permettre de porter quoi que ce soit dans notre lit, - et ceci dit il l'embrassa joyeusement. – ç'a été la semaine la plus heureuse de ma vie, » ajouta-t-il avant de se retirer dans sa garde-robe.

Exactement sept jours plus tôt, ils étaient devenus mari et femme.

* * *

**1 **_Touffe de barbe que l'on laisse pousser sur les joues, de façon plus ou moins abondante._

**2 **_Contrairement au protestantisme, l'Eglise anglicane reconnaît la confession auriculaire (individuelle et privée) comme les Eglises catholique ou orthodoxe._


	7. Chapitre VII

**CHAPITRE VII**

Elle se sentait décomposée, la nervosité envahissait son estomac l'empêchant d'avaler une seule bouchée. Bien qu'ayant déjà été présentée aux personnes travaillant à Pemberley, aujourd'hui elle prendrait ses fonctions de Maîtresse et, pour ajouter à la tension, ils se rendraient à la messe, où elle serait la cible de tous les regards.

« Elizabeth, te sens-tu bien ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, - demanda Darcy, le visage inquiet.

- Je vais bien, - répondit-elle, tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître. – Je n'ai simplement pas d'appétit ce matin. »

Le déjeuner terminé, on leur apporta leurs manteaux et, la voiture ayant été amenée, ils y montèrent et partirent.

Le bénéfice de la paroisse, située sur les terres de Darcy, avait été accordé deux ans auparavant à Mr. Neil, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux fermes idées traditionalistes, qui vivait avec son épouse et ses cinq enfants.

A peine descendus de la voiture, la foule se mit à leur jeter des regards en coin et faire des commentaires à voix basse. Les rumeurs avaient fusé dans la région depuis le moment de l'annonce des fiançailles de Darcy avec une provinciale démunie.

Ils s'installèrent sur le banc qui leur était réservé, face à la chaire où Mr. Neil délivrait son sermon. Elizabeth tenta de focaliser son attention sur le discours du pasteur, mais il s'avérait difficile d'atteindre un quelconque degré de concentration avec tant de visages l'observant fixement.

Le service fini, les Neil s'approchèrent pour présenter leurs respects aux Darcy. La brève conversation déboucha sur une courtoise invitation à souper à Pemberley. Les Neil étaient ravis : depuis leur installation, ils n'y avaient pas été invités plus de trois fois.

« Cousin, ta soudaine sociabilité ne laisse pas de me surprendre, - commenta le colonel, faisant allusion à l'invitation qu'il venait de lancer.

- Cela fait partie de mes obligations après tout, Elizabeth doit faire la connaissance de ceux avec qui nous sommes en relation. »

La perspective de passer toute une soirée avec ce ménage ne convenait pas à Elizabeth. Bien que, par expérience, elle savait que mieux valait ne pas émettre de jugement sur quelqu'un que l'on connaissait mal, Mr. Neil lui paraissait une personne aux idées surannées. Mais elle garda son opinion – l'un des devoirs de sa nouvelle position était les œuvres de charité, qui la mettraient souvent en contact avec le révérend.

###

Une fois de retour, le colonel et Darcy repartirent à cheval explorer les environs, Georgiana s'en fut jouer du piano et Elizabeth alla rejoindre la gouvernante, Mrs. Reynolds, à la cuisine, pour donner les instructions du jour. Ensuite, elles se rendirent dans un petit bureau, proche de la bibliothèque, où Elizabeth discuta avec Mrs. Reynolds de la façon de gérer la maisonnée.

Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, se voyant plutôt comme une intruse à la conquête de terres étrangères. Mrs. Reynolds ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu son maître aussi heureux cela devait remonter à son enfance, avant la mort de sa mère. Pour cela, elle aima Elizabeth dès le moment où elle mit le pied dans la maison, décidant de l'aider et la défendre contre tous.

Elles décidèrent du menu pour le soir du lendemain, pour la visite des Neil, ainsi que du dîner de la nuit de Noël, deux jours plus tard. Cette année, le traditionnel bal de Noël n'aurait pas lieu, les Darcy préférant rester dans l'intimité.

Dans l'après-midi, peu après le dîner, Mrs. Reynolds apporta le courrier. Elizabeth ne put contenir sa joie en découvrant les quatre lettres qui lui étaient destinées. Elle s'excusa et se retira dans ses appartements pour lire tranquillement les nouvelles de sa famille.

La première missive était de son père, exprimant combien il ressentait son absence et rapportant l'état des "nerfs" de sa mère. La deuxième était de Jane. _« Oh, Jane ! Combien tu me manques… »_ soupira-t-elle silencieusement en parcourant les mots de sa chère sœur. La troisième lettre venait des Collins – Charlotte, principalement – et annonçait la prochaine venue au monde de leur premier enfant.

Elizabeth réservait pour la fin la lecture de la quatrième. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Elle était de Lydia, qui écrivait ce qui suit :

_Ma chère Lizzie,_

_Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Si tu aimes Mr. Darcy moitié autant que j'aime mon cher Wickham, tu seras très heureuse. C'est une grande satisfaction de te voir devenir si riche! Et quand tu n'auras rien de mieux à faire, j'espère que tu penseras à nous. Je suis sûre que mon mari apprécierait beaucoup une charge à la cour; et tu sais que nos moyens ne nous permettent guère de vivre sans un petit appoint. N'importe quelle situation de trois ou quatre cents livres serait la bienvenue. Mais, je t'en prie, ne te crois pas obligée d'en parler à Mr. Darcy si cela t'ennuie. _

_A toi bien affectueusement…_(1)

Elizabeth était indignée, et ne pouvait croire l'impudence de sa sœur. _« Après tout ce qu'a déjà fait Fitzwilliam pour eux, »_ songea-t-elle tristement. Elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir lié son époux à de tels parents. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes… Peut-être Lady Catherine avait-elle raison : son amour n'apporterait que de la misère.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte séparant sa chambre de celle de son époux. Elizabeth sécha rapidement ses larmes et dissimula la lettre.

« Entrez, » ordonna-t-elle. Darcy pénétra dans la pièce, et remarqua immédiatement le visage préoccupé de sa femme, caché derrière un sourire.

« Mon amour, de mauvaises nouvelles de Longbourn ? – s'inquiéta-t-il, bien que la lettre reçue de son ami Bingley n'ait rien dit à ce propos.

- Non, rien de tel. Juste un peu de nostalgie, » mentit-elle. Ce n'était pas son intention, mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus ajouter à ses propres soucis.

« Si c'est là la raison, j'apporte une solution, - annonça Darcy. – Charles nous invite à passer le Nouvel An avec eux à Netherfield : nous y passerions quelques jours avec ta famille, avant de nous rendre à Londres.

- Cela me rendrait très heureuse ! » répondit-elle avec enthousiasme, courant vers lui pour se jeter à son cou. Elle se blottit contre lui et il appuya son menton sur sa tête. Il respira l'odeur de lavande de la chevelure de son épouse et l'embrassa sur le front. Il savait qu'elle lui avait mentit depuis le moment où il l'avait vue et avait remarqué que ses yeux vifs étaient éteints. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de la presser pour en connaître le motif. Quand elle serait prête, elle le lui dirait.

* * *

**1 **_Paragraphe tiré d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_, trad. De V. Leconte et Ch. Pressoir, Eds 10/18, Paris, 2006, p. 367_


	8. Chapitre VIII

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Elle s'efforçait encore de recouvrer sa respiration normale, quand Elizabeth s'assit dans le lit et enfila la robe de chambre de son époux.

« Où vas-tu ? – demanda Darcy.

- Nulle part, j'ai seulement froid, - répondit-elle en s'installant face à lui, les jambes ramenées sous son menton.

- Parle-moi des lettres, - suggéra-t-il.

- Eh bien, ma sœur me dit combien Charles la rend heureuse, et me fait part de ses nouvelles responsabilités comme maîtresse de Netherfield.

- Et quelles sont les nouvelles de Longbourn ?

- Rien de spécial. Je manque déjà à mon père, bien que mon absence de date que d'une semaine.

- Je ne peux lui en vouloir de ressentir le manque de la compagnie de la seule femme sensible de la maisonnée, - commenta-t-il, sarcastique.

- William ! – le réprimanda-t-elle, en souriant malgré ses efforts pour paraître sérieuse. Puis continuant : - Charlotte attend un enfant, les Lucas et Mr. Collins doivent être extatiques.

- J'ose l'espérer, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Et la dernière lettre ? – demanda encore Darcy, la regardant fixement.

- Souhaites-tu des enfants rapidement ? – répliqua-t-elle, éludant la question.

- Mm ?... Non. Si, je veux des enfants, bien sûr, mais pas immédiatement, - répondit-il, un peu contrarié de la rapidité avec laquelle son épouse avait changé de thème.

- Je suis heureuse que nous soyons du même avis. Je désire avoir tes enfants, mais j'aimerais attendre, passer plus de temps avec toi comme maintenant.

- Laisse-moi te dire une chose, ma chérie, si nous continuons à ce rythme, je crains que nous n'attendions pas longtemps. »

Elizabeth rougit du commentaire de son époux, mais ne se risqua pas à lui raconter que, durant son séjour à Londres, elle avait entendu des domestiques de sa tante discuter d'une méthode pour éviter les grossesses (1). Elle l'avait mise en pratique, peut-être que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, mais elle avait l'intention de retarder un peu la maternité.

Elle avait le regard perdu, quand son époux posa directement la question à laquelle elle voulait éviter de répondre.

« Et quelles sont les nouvelles des Wickham ?

- Lydia ? – fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

- Oui, Lydia, ta sœur cadette. Wickham est-il déjà à cours d'argent ? »

Elizabeth ne pouvait pas parler, elle se sentait honteuse. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son écritoire, dont elle ouvrit un tiroir pour en retirer la lettre en question. Elle revint vers le lit et la tendit à son mari.

« Lis-la, » dit-elle, en dirigeant son regard vers le feu dans la cheminée.

Darcy lut la missive en silence, et l'ayant terminée, il s'assit dans le lit et étreignit Elizabeth.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire, - lui dit-il à l'oreille.

- Non, ne fais rien. Tu en as déjà fait trop pour eux, et je me sens misérable pour cela.

- Shhh… - les doigts de Darcy se posèrent sur les lèvres de son épouse pour la faire taire. – Je ne veux pas en discuter dans notre lit. Maintenant, couche-toi à mon côté et dors, nous avons une longue journée demain, » dit-il en indiquant sa place à côté de lui.

Elle s'allongea, Darcy arrangea les couvertures et la prit dans ses bras. Dans son étreinte, qui lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes, elle s'endormit bientôt.

###

Le jour suivant, très occupés, ils se virent peu, sauf durant les repas. Darcy traitait ses affaires courantes, et Elizabeth s'occupait des préparatifs pour le souper du soir, la décoration de Noël et, de plus, l'arrivée de la modiste de Georgiana, qui se chargerait aussi de ses toilettes. Toute la journée, elle avait voulu passer quelque temps seule avec son époux, ce qui s'était avéré impossible. Le colonel avait tenu compagnie à Georgiana, dans la bibliothèque, la salle de musique ou en promenade.

Elizabeth se sentit seule durant cette journée et n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir les Neil. Vers cinq heures, sa domestique prépara son bain, l'unique privilège permis par sa nouvelle situation auquel elle s'était facilement habituée. Elle se plongea dans l'eau chaude et ferma les yeux. Ressortant de la baignoire, elle se sentit délassée. Elle enfila une élégante robe de soirée, et Susan la coiffa avec raffinement. Elle était prête quand Darcy entra par la porte reliant leurs chambres.

« Mr. Darcy, quelle élégance ! – s'exclama-t-elle à sa vue. – Vous venez m'escorter ? »

Son époux portait un écrin de velours noir dans les mains.

« Non, je viens t'apporter un cadeau. Cela appartenait à ma mère, » précisa-t-il en ouvrant l'étui. Il contenait une délicate parure, des boucles et un collier de perles. Ce n'était pas les premiers bijoux qu'il lui offrait : en l'épousant, elle avait hérité de la collection de la mère de son époux, bien qu'elle ait insisté que cela aille plutôt à Georgiana.

« Quelle merveille, William ! Merci. Veux-tu m'aider à le mettre? »

Darcy se plaça derrière elle pour agrafer le collier et, ceci fait, l'embrassa dans le cou. Au contact de ses lèvres, ses cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent, et elle se retourna pour l'embrasser. Se rappelant combien il lui avait manqué durant la journée, elle refusa de le lâcher. Ses bras étaient passés autour de son cou, le gardant contre sa bouche, bien qu'il ne présentât aucun signe de vouloir briser leur étreinte. Lors d'un bref moment de conscience, Elizabeth parvint à dire :

« Je crois que nous devrions descendre avant que nos invités arrivent. »

Bien malgré eux, ils descendirent donc et, en arrivant au salon, Elizabeth perçut quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de Georgiana et Richard le malaise qui suivit ne fit qu'attiser ses soupçons qu'ils cachaient quelque chose.

Peu après, leurs invités furent introduits au salon, où s'ensuivit la typique conversation de courtoisie, sur le temps, l'état des routes, les récoltes… Elizabeth fut soulagée quand le repas fut annoncé.

Ce serait une soirée tranquille, au moins c'est ce qu'il semblait.

* * *

**1**_ J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les méthodes de contrôle des naissances disponibles au début du XIX__e__ siècle. Déjà dans la Grèce ou l'Egypte antique, les femmes utilisaient des éponges placées dans le vagin, parfois imprégnées de substances acides. Des capes cervicales ou des préservatifs existaient déjà. Certaines plantes, consommées en tisanes ou intégrées à des potions ont des vertus œstrogènes (hibiscus de Chine, grenade, renouée) ou abortives (tanaisie, menthe pouliot, verveine). Après l'acte, les femmes pouvaient se laver avec des substances spermicides (huile d'alun, jus de citron). On pouvait aussi trouver des "remèdes" à base de mercure ou d'arsenic, très toxiques. _


	9. Chapitre IX

**CHAPITRE IX**

Darcy faisait un terrible effort pour ne pas la dévorer en cet instant précis. Alors qu'il tentait de la réprimander, Elizabeth le regardait entre innocence et culpabilité, jouant avec le nœud de sa cravate.

« Elizabeth, concentre-toi je te prie sur ce que je suis en train de te dire.

- Oui, mon seigneur, je suis toutes ouïes.

- Cette discussion avec Mr. Neil était très malvenue. Je… je partage tes idées sur la liberté de décision que doivent avoir les femmes, mais discuter avec le pasteur du droit féminin au contrôle des naissances ! C'était plus qu'impropre ! »

Elizabeth ne put éviter une moue de satisfaction au souvenir de l'expression de l'homme de foi, quand elle lui eut fait part de son opinion.

« Elizabeth Victoria Darcy ! Effacez ce sourire de votre visage, » la pria son époux. Mais il était clair que lui également avait trouvé comique la réaction de Mr. Neil, quand son épouse s'était mise à raconter de quoi étaient capables les femmes.

« Je suis désolée. Continue, », l'encouragea-t-elle, tout en commençant à défaire la cravate de son époux. _« Je suis perdu, - _songea Darcy,_ - et il en sera ainsi désormais, je serai à sa merci pour toujours. Un battement de cil, le contact avec sa peau, et impossible de penser clairement ! »_

Elizabeth avait dénoué la cravate et commençait à dégrafer les boutons du gilet.

« William ? – dit-elle en voyant que son époux la regardait fixement sans articuler une parole.

- Oui ?

- Tu disais…

- Oui, je disais… - il lui était impossible d'élaborer la moindre phrase tandis qu'elle lui retirait son gilet, qu'il sentait sa fragrance, le contact de ses mains. – Oublie, - finit-il par dire, se rendant à son épouse.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras mon amour, - répondit-elle innocemment. – Tu devras m'aider à dégrafer ma robe, j'ai déjà renvoyé ma femme de chambre. »

_« Femme maléfique, »_ se dit-il en lui-même, tandis qu'il défaisait maladroitement les nombreux petits boutons. _« Elle sait exactement comment me manipuler, »_ et à cette pensée un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Chaque jour il l'admirait davantage, pour son intelligence, son humour, sa passion.

« Merci, - dit Elizabeth quand sa robe glissa de ses épaules. – A présent, aide-moi avec le corset. »

Darcy devenait anxieux, jamais il ne s'était rendu compte de la quantité de vêtements que portaient les femmes. Elles ressemblaient à ces poupées russes, l'une dissimulant l'autre.

Quand enfin il en eut fini, il embrassa l'épaule de sa femme, puis son cou. Elizabeth se retourna pour voir sa face, et lui demanda :

« As-tu besoin d'aide avec ta chemise ? – tandis qu'elle en saisissait l'extrémité et la soulevait par-dessus la tête de son époux.

» Et avec tes bottes ? » l'amenant s'asseoir sur le lit. Son mari l'observait, amusé, et acquiesça de la tête.

Darcy la prit par le bras, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Elizabeth, debout en face de lui, inclinée, vêtue seulement d'un jupon transparent, répondait heureusement aux lèvres de son mari. Finalement, elle lui demanda en lui susurrant à l'oreille, s'il avait besoin d'aide avec son pantalon.

###

« Sans rire ? Permets moi de te dire que je t'envie beaucoup, - lui dit Richard en étouffa un éclat de rire.

- Shhh ! Pas _un_ mot, pas _un_ commentaire sur le sujet, » pria Darcy auprès de son cousin.

Les deux se trouvaient seuls à la table du déjeuner, les femmes n'étant pas encore descendues.

« Ainsi Mrs. Darcy est la raison de cette lèvre coupée ? – poursuivit Richard en riant. – Réjouis-toi, voyons ! A ta place, je le crierais sur tous les toits !

- Ce que tu es précisément en train de faire. Baisse donc la voix ! » supplia Darcy.

Richard s'éclaircit la gorge et lui fit signe que les femmes s'approchaient. Après les salutations de rigueur, quand tous se furent assis, Georgiana demanda, soucieuse :

« Fitzwilliam, qu'est-il arrivé à ta lèvre ? »

La phrase restait suspendue, quand Elizabeth leva les yeux vers son mari, et une intense rougeur lui monta au visage. Richard regarda son cousin, et avec un ton mordant, demanda :

« Oui, cousin, raconte-nous donc ce qui s'est passé. »

Elizabeth fixa Richard, comprenant qu'il savait déjà, ce qui ajouta à son embarras, et dirigea un regard de reproche à son époux.

« Rien, je… je me suis coupé en me rasant, - fut la seule réponse qu'il parvint à donner pour sortir de cette situation.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, » lui répondit Georgiana.

Elizabeth cacha son visage derrière sa tasse. _« C'est heureux qu'il s'en aille aujourd'hui, »_ se dit-elle à l'idée des moqueries du colonel.

A côté d'elle, Georgiana nourrissait les mêmes pensées, bien que pour des motifs différents. _« Sans doute, ce sera mieux d'être éloignés pendant un temps, »_ songeait-elle en elle-même. Elle se sentait très confuse, et avait besoin de clarifier ses sentiments. Richard irait chez ses parents, à Matlock, pour passer les fêtes. _« Oui, c'est mieux, »_ se dit-elle à nouveau, et ses yeux rencontrèrent pour une seconde ceux de son cousin.

Le déjeuner terminé, le Colonel s'empressa de se retirer, et les trois habitants de la maison sortirent pour prendre congé de leur hôte. Darcy transmit ses bons vœux pour ses oncle et tante, et prit congé de Richard. Puis ce dernier se tourna vers Elizabeth, fit une ou deux plaisanterie et flirta comme à son habitude. Enfin, il salua très courtoisement Georgiana.

Un spectateur commun n'aurait rien noté d'étrange, mais l'acuité d'Elizabeth lui fit percevoir que, derrière leur cordial salut, se cachait une profonde douleur.

La voiture partit, le matin était froid et le ciel dégagé. Darcy conduisit son épouse à l'intérieur, et avant d'entrer se retourna vers sa sœur : « Georgiana, tu viens ? »

Georgiana répondit à son cher frère qu'elle arrivait, tandis que ses yeux bleus restaient fixés sur la route.

* * *

_NdT : Au sujet de la question du contrôle des naissances qui a été évoquée, je tiens à préciser que les opinions exprimées ici ne sont pas forcément celles de l'auteur ou de la traductrice, et ce de manière générale. Vous êtes libres d'être en désaccord, et de l'exprimer, dans les limites du respect et de la politesse. _


	10. Chapitre X

**CHAPITRE X**

Il avait neigé toute la nuit, et une grande tempête couvrait la région le jour de Noël. Elizabeth se réveilla tôt. Elle se sentait comme quand, enfant, Jane et elle étaient les premières à se réveiller pour découvrir les cadeaux. Son époux dormait, tourné vers elle. Elle aimait le regarder dormir, ce qu'elle faisait souvent, mémorisant chaque ligne de son visage.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit la voix grave et endormie de Darcy :

« C'est une habitude fort fâcheuse cesse donc.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Si, tu le sais, - répondit Darcy, ouvrant les yeux. – Cesse de m'observer quand je dors.

- Ne puis-je pas apprécier comme mon époux est beau?

- C'est une chose que tu peux faire quand je suis réveillé, » bougonna Darcy, en même temps qu'il refermait les yeux pour se rendormir.

Bien entendu, sa femme avait d'autres idées, et après quelques minutes, elle continua.

« Tu ne penses pas me dire bonjour ? C'est Noël.

- Mmm… - protesta-t-il, avant de faire l'effort de tout à fait se réveiller. – Joyeux Noël, Mrs. Darcy, - dit-il en posant les lèvres sur les siennes.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! – lui souhaita Elisabeth, et elle sauta du lit pour aller tirer de sa cachette un paquet enveloppé de papier de soie et d'un ruban de satin. – Je le garde depuis que j'ai été à Londres, - annonça-t-elle en lui tendant le paquet.

- Lizzie, ma chérie, je pensais t'offrir tes cadeaux plus tard, quand nous aurons rejoint Georgiana.

- Je le sais, mais je tenais à partager celui-là avec toi, et personne d'autre. »

Darcy s'assit sur le lit, le torse dénudé. Elizabeth s'installa derrière lui, les bras passés autour de sa taille et le menton appuyé sur son épaule. Darcy déballa le petit présent de forme rectangulaire. Il découvrit un portrait d'Elizabeth, dans cadre d'argent. Il resta à le contempler sans qu'une parole de lui échappe. Il saisit une des mains qui le retenait et la leva à ses lèvres.

« Je me souviens que quand tu me courtisais et que tu devais t'absenter, tu te plaignais de ne pas avoir un portrait de moi. Aussi, mon oncle et ma tante ont fait faire mon portrait à Londres.

- Merci, c'est le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, » répondit-il enfin. Et, se tournant, il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer dans son giron. Ce qui commença comme un tendre baiser, bientôt dériva en des retrouvailles passionnées sous les draps.

###

Ils tardèrent longtemps à se lever ce matin-là. La tempête persistant, il leur était impossible de se rendre à l'église, ce qui fut un soulagement pour Elizabeth après le souper avec les Neil.

Quand ils descendirent déjeuner, Georgiana les attendait depuis un bon moment. Mrs. Annesley, sa dame de compagnie, était partie rejoindre sa famille pour les fêtes et, dans le même temps, se présenter à une entrevue, puisqu'au printemps elle cesserait de servir Miss Darcy.

« Pardonne notre retard, Georgiana, » s'excusa son frère, avant de lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Elizabeth fit de même, en étreignant sa belle-sœur.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement en famille, discutant de la tempête qui fouettait le paysage et de l'état dans lequel seraient les routes le lendemain. Tous trois manifestèrent leur préoccupation pour les personnes les moins favorisées de la province, et il fut décidé, quand le temps se serait amélioré, qu'Elizabeth et Georgiana iraient apporter leur aide aux familles affectées (1).

Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon décoré pour l'occasion, et où un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Darcy se rapprocha de l'âtre pour se réchauffer les mains, quand Elizabeth vint à ses côtés et lui signala le gui qui ornait le manteau du foyer.

« J'ose espérer, William, que tu n'en ignores pas la signification…

- Elle ne m'a pas échappé, - répondit-il avec un sourire, - mais je te rappelle que nous sommes en présence de ma sœur.

- Elle ne regardera pas, n'est-ce pas Georgiana ? – demanda Elizabeth, avec un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

- Non, je ne verrai rien, - assura cette dernière, rougissante.

- La tradition est la tradition, » dit-elle à son époux, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

Avant de l'embrasser, il vérifia que personne ne les regardait. Puis, il s'inclina légèrement, pour lui donner un doux baiser.

« Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas douloureux, et à présent nous sommes assurés de la chance et l'amour éternels, » dit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'installèrent près des flammes, tandis que dehors il continuait de neiger. On leur apporta du thé chaud, et ils échangèrent leurs présents.

Georgiana remercia Elizabeth pour un élégant journal relié de cuir fin. Son frère lui fit cadeau d'un nécessaire composé d'une brosse et d'un miroir, avec ses initiales gravées entre des fleurs de cerisier. Puis vint de tour de Darcy, qui reçut des gants de cavalier, de la part de sa sœur, et un livre de son épouse.

« Il est dédicacé, » lui fit-elle remarquer. Il ouvrit l'ouvrage de Lord Byron et, sur la première page, lut :

« To my Dear and Loving Husband

_If ever two were one, then surely we._

_If ever man were loved by wife, then thee;_

_If ever wife was happy in a man,_

_Compare with me, ye women, if you can._

_I prize thy love more than whole mines of gold_

_Or all the riches that the East doth hold._

_My love is such that rivers cannot quench,_

_Nor ought but love from thee, give recompense._

_Thy love is such I can no way repay,_

_The heavens reward thee manifold, I pray._

_Then while we live, in love let's so persevere_

_That when we live no more, we may live ever. _» (2)

« Merci beaucoup, Elizabeth, - dit-il en lui baisant la main. – A présent, je crois que c'est ton tour. »

Georgiana lui offrit une belle cape blanche, bordée de fourrure.

« Elle est magnifique ! Merci, Georgiana, - dit-elle avec effusion. Puis se tournant intriguée vers son époux : - Et vous, quand recevrai-je votre cadeau ?

- Pour voir le mien, il nous faut aller jusqu'au petit salon, » répondit-il mystérieusement.

Ils s'y rendirent et, la porte ouverte, découvrirent un splendide piano forte.

« J'espère qu'il te plaît, - dit Darcy à son épouse.

- Il est pour moi ? – elle ne pouvait le croire chez elle il n'y en avait jamais eu qu'un à partager avec ses sœurs, et cela ne la gênait pas d'en partager un avec Georgiana.

- Oui, il est à toi. Comme tu t'es beaucoup améliorée, il me semble que tu dois avoir le tien propre.

- Merci, c'est… c'est trop, - balbutia Elizabeth, émue.

- Rien n'est trop pour ma Lizzie, - répliqua doucement Darcy.

- Je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour l'étrenner, » suggéra Georgiana.

Elizabeth s'assit devant l'instrument et commença à jouer des cantiques, accompagnée de la voix de sa belle-sœur. Aucun des habitants de Pemberley n'avait le souvenir d'un Noël si paisiblement parfait. Bien que, pour la plus jeune, l'absence d'un certain proche l'empêchait d'être complètement heureuse.

* * *

**1**_ Traditionnellement, le lendemain de Noël – _Boxing Day_, le « jour des boîtes » – était en Angleterre jour de distribution de paquets aux plus pauvres (nourriture, vêtements, bois de chauffage, argent). Dans plusieurs pays européens (principalement des pays protestants : Pays-Bas, Suisse, Allemagne), ainsi que le Commonwealth, le 26 décembre, jour de la Saint Etienne, est férié._

**2**_ Poème de l'auteur anglaise Anne Bradstreet (1612-1672). Traduction proposée : « _A mon cher et tendre époux. _Si jamais deux êtres ne firent qu'un, ce fut nous sans doute./Si jamais un homme fut aimé de sa femme, ce fut toi./Si jamais une femme fut heureuse avec un homme,/Comparez avec moi, vous femmes, si vous le pouvez./J'estime ton amour plus que de pleines mines d'or,/Ou toutes les richesses que recèle l'Orient./Mon amour est tel que les rivières ne peuvent l'éteindre,/Et rien sauf ton amour n'est récompense./Ton amour ets tel que je ne puis te payer de retour,/Puisse le Ciel te le rendre à l'infini./Alors tant que nous vivrons, persévérons dans cet amour,/Pour quand nous ne vivrons plus, nous puissions vivre toujours. »_


	11. Chapitre XI

**CHAPITRE XI**

Noël passé, ils commencèrent leurs préparatifs pour partir, d'abord à Netherfield puis à Londres.

Elizabeth était très excitée à l'idée de partager avec Jane les nouvelles expériences qu'elle vivait, en même temps qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa nouvelle sœur. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qui se passait entre la jeune fille et le colonel, mais elle avait le ferme soupçon qu'il y avait entre eux plus que l'affection unissant deux cousins. Elle avait pu observer dans les yeux de Georgiana, la même expression qu'avait son époux quand il la regardait elle.

Elle ne savait que faire : interroger Georgiana, confier ses soupçons à Darcy, ou parler avec Richard. Finalement, elle décida d'attendre avant d'agir.

Quelques jours avant la Saint Sylvestre, les Darcy quittèrent Pemberley pour la demeure des Bingley. La seule chose qui venait ternir le bonheur d'Elizabeth était de savoir que Caroline s'y trouverait. Elle avait en horreur la façon effrontée avec laquelle elle continuait de flirter avec Darcy. Miss Bingley refusait apparemment de s'avouer vaincue dans ses espoirs de devenir Mrs. Darcy, bien que le titre ait déjà été attribué.

Le voyage fut long et fatiguant (1). Ils durent à plusieurs reprises arrêter la voiture à cause du mauvais état des routes. Il faisait froid et, enveloppée dans des couvertures, Elizabeth dormit la majorité du temps, pelotonnée contre son époux.

En arrivant en Hertfordshire, Darcy la réveilla. Enchantée, elle put signaler, nommer et conter les anecdotes qui s'attachaient à chacun des lieux à son époux et sa belle-sœur. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue de Netherfield, et depuis la voiture, Elizabeth aperçut Charles, sa sœur, Caroline et tous les Bennet qui les attendaient sur le perron.

Le cocher arrêta le véhicule et Darcy émergea le premier, tendant la main à son épouse et sa sœur pour les assister dans leur descente.

La première chose que fit Elizabeth fut de courir dans les bras de son père. On pouvait remarquer, au sourire de Mr Bennet, la joie qu'il éprouvait à voir sa fille de retour. Miss Bingley pour sa part jaugeait avec mépris une telle attitude. _« Quelle manque de classe, -_ songea-t-elle. _- Elle devrait saluer d'abord les maîtres de maison. »_ Après ces effusions, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, pour aller se reposer, prendre une collation et se mettre au fait des nouvelles – bien qu'il ne se soit pas passé longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, les deux sœurs avaient beaucoup à se raconter. Caroline accapara Georgiana pour la conduire, en compagnie de Kitty, à travers toute la demeure. Les hommes se réunirent à part, tandis que Jane et Elizabeth cherchèrent une excuse quelconque pour s'éloigner de leur mère et Mary, et pouvoir converser en paix.

Les sœurs trouvèrent refuge dans le salon de couture, où elles purent enfin discuter à leur aise. Toutes deux avaient beaucoup à partager, mais sans doute Elizabeth était moins timide et plus directe que Jane. Elles évoquèrent leurs nouveaux rôles, leurs responsabilités, et surtout, leurs époux.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles de Lydia ? – s'enquit Jane.

- Oui, et toi ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre des plus… inconvenantes, - répondit-elle avec une légère indignation.

- Et combien te demande-t-elle ?

- Rien exactement, mais elle demande de l'aide.

- Et qu'as-tu dit à Charles ?

- Je n'ai pas osé lui en parler. Cela m'embarrasse beaucoup. J'ai tiré quelque chose de mes propres fonds, de l'argent que j'ai pour mes dépenses personnelles, et je pensais le lui envoyer. Que ferais-tu, Lizzie, en as-tu parlé à Mr Darcy ?

- Oui, il est au courant. Je ne pensais pas faire quoi que ce soit, mais Fitzwilliam tâchera de les aider, peut-être avec une promotion pour Wickham. Mais je suis furieuse ! »

Tellement distraites par leurs confidences, elles furent surprises par l'entrée de leurs époux, et toutes deux rougirent.

« Je t'avais dit que nous les trouverions par là, - déclara Charles.

- Et je t'avais dit qu'avec tant de discussions, elles ne verraient pas passer le temps, » surenchérit Darcy.

Les deux femmes s'effrayèrent de l'heure qu'il était, et immédiatement, prirent le bras de leur mari pour aller se préparer avant de descendre souper.

Le ménage Darcy partageait la chambre qu'avait utilisée Jane quand, malade, elle avait séjourné à Netherfield la première fois. Les domestiques avaient préparé des bains pour le couple. Après s'être reposés et changés, ils conversèrent un moment devant le feu de cheminée. Il était encore trop tôt pour descendre, et une fois au salon ils n'auraient plus l'opportunité de se retrouver seuls.

« Il est temps d'aller chercher Georgiana et descendre, » dit Darcy, après un moment.

Avec réticence, Elizabeth se leva : elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que Miss Bingley et ses insultes voilées envers les membres de sa famille.

« Elizabeth… - insista doucement son époux.

- Oui, oui, je t'ai entendu, - protesta-t-elle en lui prenant le bras. Puis le retenant : - Attends. Avant de sortir d'ici, je crois qu'il me faut un encouragement, de quoi me donner des forces pour supporter ton "amie" Caroline. Aurais-tu une idée ? – lui demanda-t-elle suggestivement.

- _J'ai_ une idée, » répondit Darcy, lui prenant la taille et l'attirant à lui. Elizabeth s'accrocha à son cou et lui sourit. Son époux la regarda, et sans rien dire, caressa son visage, s'empara doucement se ses lèvres puis l'embrassa, lentement et profondément.

« Suffisant ? – finit-il par lui demander, le visage tout contre le sien.

- Mmm… Je crois que oui, » dit-elle à bout de souffle, tentant de maîtriser ses jambes qui menaçaient de l'abandonner.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et allèrent chercher Georgiana dans sa chambre. Puis ils descendirent les escaliers et se rendirent au salon. Tous enfin réunis, Georgiana alla s'asseoir à côté de Kitty. L'enjouée jeune sœur Bennet était l'opposé de Miss Darcy, mais elles semblaient s'entendre. Mrs Bennet discutait continument de tout avec tous, sauf Darcy : le mélange de respect et de crainte que lui inspirait son gendre surpassait son envie de parler. Et ce dernier entendait bien que cela continue de la sorte.

Le souper se passa sereinement, la conversation fut animée. Elizabeth et son époux étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, Caroline étant parvenue à être placée à côté de Darcy. Elle tâcha d'accaparer son attention, mais lui passa la soirée à jeter des regards complices à sa femme, qui lui rendait des sourires.

Après le repas, ils retournèrent au salon, où certains se mirent aux cartes, Caroline se dirigea avec Georgiana vers le piano, et Elizabeth entama la conversation avec son père.

###

Ils allèrent se coucher passé minuit. Quand Elizabeth entra dans la chambre, son époux l'attendait éveillé dans leur lit. Quand elle s'allongea, Darcy se logea sur elle et l'embrassa.

« Mr Darcy ! Nous ne sommes pas chez nous, - le réprimanda-t-elle en riant.

- Je le sais. Mais sais-tu que Caroline est dans la chambre voisine ? Je pensais que peut-être tu voudrais la rendre un peu jalouse…

- Fitzwilliam James Darcy, vous êtes un homme méchant. » Et disant cela, elle l'attira à ses lèvres.

* * *

**1**_ Du Derbyshire au Hertfordshire, il y a environ 200 kilomètres. Au début du XIXe siècle, en voiture à cheval, le voyage prenait de deux à trois jours. _


	12. Chapitre XII

**CHAPITRE XII**

Elle entra silencieusement dans la chambre. Son époux dormait encore, la tête dans l'oreiller. Elle s'approcha du lit, se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa sur le front.

Darcy ouvrit un peu les yeux, s'habituant à la lumière.

« Bonjour, - murmura-t-il. – Quelle heure est-il ?

- Tard, - répondit son Elizabeth. – J'ai promis à Jane que je l'aiderai dans ses préparatifs, aussi suis-je déjà prête. Mais je ne voulais pas descendre sans te voir, - et disant cela, elle se leva pour se retirer.

- Est-ce tout ? – demanda Darcy.

- J'imagine que oui. Veux-tu que je t'envoie ton valet ?

- Oui, envoie-le. Mais avant que tu t'en ailles, je crois avoir mérité un salut plus expressif, - continua-t-il.

- Plus expressif ? Il me semble que vous exagérez, Mr Darcy, un baiser sur le front est plus que juste. Vraiment, vous vous accordez trop d'importance, - lui répliqua son épouse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- A présent je n'ai pas d'importance, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, à un certain moment cette nuit j'étais Dieu lui-même, » rétorqua-t-il avec aplomb.

Elizabeth ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas qu'il voie son rire contenu. Une fois la porte refermée, elle le laissa échapper, à l'instant même où passait Caroline.

« Bonjour, Mrs Darcy. Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle ?

- Rien de particulier, seulement une remarque de mon époux, - lui répondit-elle, encore amusée.

- Vous avez partagé votre chambre ? Avec tant de disponibles je n'en saisis pas la raison, - s'étonna Miss Bingley avec affectation.

- Bien sûr que non, "chère" Caroline. Mais vous verrez, si vous avez la chance d'épouser comme moi un homme dont vous êtes amoureuse, vous comprendrez peut-être, » fut la réponse ironique d'Elizabeth.

Elles finirent de se diriger vers la salle à manger sans dire un mot. L'offuscation de Miss Bingley était assez évidente.

Charles, Jane et Georgiana étaient déjà installés à table. Après s'être salués, Bingley s'enquit de son ami.

« Il devrait bientôt descendre, je viens d'envoyer Andrew – l'informa sa belle-sœur.

- J'espère que tout va bien.

- Oui, parfaitement. Il a seulement dormi un peu tard, » répondit Elizabeth, en rougissant un peu sous le regard de sa sœur.

Ils finissaient de déjeuner quand parut Darcy. Les femmes se levèrent pour réaliser leurs tâches du jour, et les hommes restèrent à discuter en profitant du buffet.

Aux alentours de midi, Elizabeth invita Georgiana à faire quelques pas dans le parc. Le jour était assez frais, mais ensoleillé. Elles cheminaient en devisant, quand elles furent interceptées par Darcy, qui se promenait en compagnie de l'un des chiens de chasse de Charles.

« Puis-je vous accompagner ? – demanda-t-il en offrant son bras.

- Bien sûr, - répondirent aimablement les deux jeunes femmes.

- Mes oncle et tante devraient arriver de Londres aujourd'hui, - déclara Elizabeth. – Ils passeront d'abord à Longbourn, puis tous viendront ici.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! – s'exclama Georgiana. – Je les aime vraiment bien. Surtout, parce qu'ils ont contribué à vous unir. S'ils ne t'avaient pas emmenée ce jour-là à Pemberley, tu n'aurais pas rencontré mon frère.

- Oui, c'est vrai, - reconnut rêveusement sa belle-sœur, caressant le bras de son mari et le regardant dans les yeux.

- Fort heureusement, ils ont accepté notre invitation à souper, ainsi j'ai pu faire ta connaissance. Ce même jour, je me suis rendue compte que vous vous aimiez. Je te l'ai dit, frère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tu me l'as dit, - répondit Darcy, qui commençait à être gêné.

- Bien qu'il ne fût pas très convaincu que tu aies changé d'avis, moi je l'étais. Une femme se rend compte de ces choses. J'ai su qu'il était amoureux avant même de te connaître, par la façon dont il parlait de toi. Son regard quand tu es entrée à Pemberley n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Quel dommage que vous ayez dû vous en aller si vite ! Je suis sûre que si tu étais restée quelques jours de plus, il t'aurait demandée en mariage. »

Darcy s'éclaircit la gorge. Décidément, le tour de la conversation le plongeait de plus en plus dans l'embarras.

« Changeons donc de thème, chère Georgie, avant que ton frère ne meure de mortification, » rit Elizabeth.

###

Les Gardiner et les Bennet arrivèrent pour le thé du soir. Et avec eux, les rires, les discours animés et les jeux des enfants. Elizabeth s'entendait à merveille avec eux, prenant part à leurs jeux comme étant l'une des leurs. Darcy discutait avec Edward, l'oncle Gardiner, tout en observant sa femme chahuter avec les plus petits.

Après souper, ils se réunirent tous au salon. Comme chaque soir, certains sortirent les cartes, d'autres profitèrent de la musique et d'autres encore, conversèrent avec animation. La nurse des Gardiner sollicité la présence d'Elizabeth dans la chambre des enfants : ils refusaient de s'endormir sans avoir entendu un conte de leur "tante".

Après leur avoir raconté plusieurs histoires, elle retourna au salon, où Georgiana terminait de jouer un morceau. Comme elle allait s'asseoir, son père lui dit :

« Lizzie, il y longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas entendue chanter. Nous ferais-tu l'honneur ? »

Immédiatement, elle sentit les yeux de son époux, attablé aux cartes, se poser sur elle. _« Je croyais que tu ne chantais pas ? » _semblait-il lui dire.

« Père, avec tant d'excellentes interprètes, je ne crois pas que quiconque veuille m'écouter. Sauf vous, à qui il semble que je chante bien seulement parce que je suis votre fille, - dit-elle pour s'excuser.

- Pour ma part, j'aimerais vous entendre, - déclara moqueusement Caroline.

- Oui, Elizabeth, fais-nous plaisir, - implora Georgiana.

- Sans doute, nous tous souhaitons t'écouter, - insista ironiquement Darcy, qui abandonnant ses cartes se rapprocha du piano.

- Eh bien c'est d'accord, mais remarquez que je ne suis pas aussi bonne soprano que Miss Bingley, » se rendit-elle, tandis qu'elle faisait signe à Georgiana de l'accompagner au piano.

Elle décida de chanter _The Last Rose of Summer _(1), la mélodie favorite de son père.

« _'Tis the last rose of summer_

_Left blooming alone;_

_All her lovely companions_

_Are faded and gone;_

_No flower of her kindred,_

_No rosebud is nigh,_

_To reflect back her blushes,_

_To give sigh for sigh._

_I'll not leave thee, thou lone one!_

_To pine on the stem;_

_Since the lovely are sleeping,_

_Go, sleep thou with them._

_Thus kindly I scatter,_

_Thy leaves o'er the bed,_

_Where thy mates of the garden_

_Lie scentless and dead._

_So soon may I follow,_

_When friendships decay,_

_From Love's shining circle_

_The gems drop away._

_When true hearts lie withered_

_And fond ones are flown,_

_Oh! Who would inhabit,_

_This bleak world alone?_ » (2)

La dernière note résonnait dans l'air. Darcy la regardait, totalement enamouré : c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait chanter et il était émerveillé. Elle n'était pas une parfaite soprano, mais la force et la douceur de sa voix avaient donné à l'interprétation chaleur et sentiment.

Tous applaudirent avec effusion – Darcy le plus enthousiaste – une Elizabeth rougissante. Jamais elle n'avait chanté devant une telle assemblée, son public se limitant généralement à sa famille. C'était la première fois aussi qu'elle le faisait devant son mari, habitué des galas musicaux, sans préparation aucune.

Darcy s'approcha d'elle et lui baisa la main, en un geste qu'il l'émut.

« Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas chanter, Mrs Darcy, - la taquina-t-il gentiment quand ils furent seuls.

- C'est pourtant vrai, je ne sais pas chanter, si l'on me compare à des femmes aussi accomplies que Miss Bingley, - répondit-elle évasivement.

- Bien que Caroline ait pu jouir d'une formation académique, je dois te dire que ta voix est bien plus belle, et ton interprétation pleine de sentiment.

- Merci beaucoup, - dit timidement Elizabeth, rougissant sous le compliment de Darcy.

- A présent dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? – continua ce dernier.

- Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge, mais plutôt de la dissimulation d'information, - se défendit-elle avec malice, ses mains jouant avec la cravate de son mari.

- Non, non… Ce fut un mensonge explicite : je t'ai demandé si tu chantais et tu as répondu que non. Je m'en souviens très bien.

- Quel malheur d'avoir un époux avec une telle mémoire ! – s'exclama-t-elle. – La vérité, c'est que j'étais fort embarrassée à l'idée de chanter devant toi. Ne crois pas que j'aie oublié la conversation que nous avons eue ici, à Netherfield. D'après toi, une femme accomplie devait maîtriser la musique, le chant, le dessin, la danse et les langues modernes. Ainsi qu'étendre ses connaissances par ses lectures. Je ne désirais pas que tu te rendes compte que je suis loin d'être parfaite.

- Mon amour, je sais cela depuis longtemps, - dit-il en plaisantant.

- Tu blesses mon orgueil ! » protesta Elizabeth.

Darcy éclata de rire et embrassa sa femme, qui lui répondit bien volontiers. Dès alors, il ne laisserait pas passer un jour sans demander à son épouse de chanter pour lui, ce à quoi elle ne se refuserait jamais.

* * *

**1** _The Last Rose of Summer_ est un poème de l'Irlandais Thomas Moore (1779-1852), écrit en 1805, et mis en musique par Sir John Stevenson (1761-1833).

**2**_ « Voici la dernière rose/De l'été qui fuit /Ce matin elle est éclose/Des pleurs de la nuit /Mais, ni compagne fidèle,/Ni bouton naissant,/Pour épanouir près d'elle/Un sein rougissant !/Faut-il seule sur ta tige/Te laisser flétrir ?/Des beaux jours triste vestige,/Il vaut mieux mourir./Par pitié ma main effeuille/Ton bouton penché/Sur ce lit que feuille à feuille/Tes sœurs ont jonché./Ah ! puissé-je ainsi vous suivre,/Vous que je chéris,/Si la mort au temps nous livre/Débris par débris !/Lorsque des cœurs, sur la terre,/Elle rompt l'accord,/Dans ce monde solitaire/Comment vivre encor ? » Traduction de Antoine-Etienne Fontaney, tirée des _Ballades, mélodies et poésies diverses_, Paris, 1829, pp.141-142_


	13. Chapitre XIII

**CHAPITRE XIII**

Netherfield se réveilla dans l'agitation la veille du Nouvel An. Les Bennet arrivés pour le déjeuner, la demeure était pleine de gens qui allaient et venaient, pris dans les préparatifs du bal. Jane et Caroline supervisaient tout. Au milieu de ce tumulte, les Hurst arrivèrent avec quelques amis de la famille Bingley.

Si Darcy avait su qu'un bal était prévu, il aurait sans doute décidé de ne pas quitter la tranquillité de Pemberley. Il s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque, tâchant d'éviter tout contact avec ceux qui envahissaient la demeure, quand il entendit la voix de sa femme.

« Changez donc cette expression, Mr Darcy. Gardez-la pour le début du bal.

- J'en veux à Charles, lorsqu'il nous a invités, d'avoir oublié de me dire qu'il y aurait un bal. Il sait que je ne les aime pas, - maugréa-t-il.

- Et parce qu'il le sait, il t'a caché cette information. Tu dois reconnaître qu'il s'est montré très astucieux, - commenta Elizabeth en souriant. – Plutôt que de prendre cet air exaspéré, songe que cette fois, tu pourras danser toutes les fois que tu voudras avec moi.

- C'est mon unique consolation, » répondit Darcy en l'embrassant.

Derrière une haute étagère chargée de livres, ils se perdirent dans leur étreinte, sans se rendre compte que Caroline était entrée dans la bibliothèque, espérant y trouver Darcy. Les rencontrant dans cette situation, elle se figea. « Oh ! Heu… Excusez-moi ! » balbutia-t-elle, avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Le couple demeura un instant pétrifié, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth éclate de rire, sans que les réprimandes de son époux ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Je suis désolée, - dit-elle quand elle eut reprit son souffle. – Pauvre Caroline ! Je ne crois pas que son idée en entrant ici était de te trouver ainsi engagé… »

La malice de son épouse fit sourire Darcy, qui se reprit immédiatement.

« Je devrais peut-être m'enfermer dans notre chambre jusqu'à la nouvelle année, - marmonna-t-il.

- J'ai une idée pour changer ton humeur avant la fête, » déclara-t-elle, le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à leur chambre.

###

Les invités arrivaient. Charles les recevait avec fierté, Jane à ses côtés. Caroline leur tenait également compagnie. La musique résonnait déjà, on servait le punch, les gens discutaient, sans que les Darcy ne soient apparus.

Enfin, ils descendirent les escaliers, Elizabeth radieuse dans une robe de velours rouge, cintrée sous le buste par un ruban de satin noir, le décolleté et les manches ornés de dentelle.

Charles fut surpris de voir son ami en bien meilleure disposition. Darcy, Elizabeth et Georgiana saluèrent leurs hôtes avant de rejoindre les invités au salon. Dans les yeux de Caroline, Elizabeth crut lire plus d'aversion que de coutume.

Miss Darcy serait présentée en société l'année suivante (1), mais on lui avait permit d'assister au bal sous la tutelle de son frère et sa belle-sœur. Immédiatement, elle retrouva Kitty, laquelle se comportait bien mieux depuis que soustraite à l'influence de sa sœur cadette.

Elizabeth se joignit aux dames, tandis que Darcy fit le sacrifice d'aller discuter avec Sir William Lucas et son beau-père. Au moment du souper, il fut soulagé de se voir placé à côté de son épouse. Parmi tous ces inconnus, il était agréable de pouvoir lui prendre la main sous la table.

Le repas fini, le bal commença. Les jeunes filles, enthousiastes, notaient les danses.

« Grâce à Dieu, nous n'avons plus à nous préoccuper de trouver un partenaire, - fit remarquer Jane à Elizabeth en lui prenant le bras.

- C'est vrai… Songe qu'il y a quelques mois nous étions là, comme ces jeunes, pleines d'illusions pour la soirée. »

Leurs époux s'approchèrent pour réclamer la première danse. Toutes deux acceptèrent avec plaisir, leur prenant le bras et se laissant conduire sur la piste. En chemin, Darcy lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Sans aucun doute, tu es la plus belle femme de l'assemblée.

- Je vous remercie, je pensais n'être que passable, - répondit-elle facétieuse.

- Seul un homme très ignorant pourrait dire cela, » répliqua-t-il en souriant.

La musique commença et ils se mirent à danser, tout le temps se regardant dans les yeux comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. Personne parmi ceux présents ne put éviter d'envier le jeune couple. L'amour qu'ils partageaient était palpable. Une seule personne y était aveugle, Miss Caroline Bingley.

###

Deux jours après l'avènement de l'an 1813, les Darcy prirent congé de leurs parents et amis, pour se diriger vers Londres. Ils y resteraient près de deux mois : Darcy en profiterait pour entreprendre de nouvelles affaires, et les femmes jouiraient des distractions de la vie citadine. Les Bingley les rejoindraient deux semaines plus tard, un peu pour affaires, et un peu pour se reposer de la compagnie de Mrs Bennet. Le voyage fut assez tranquille, et ils atteignirent la capitale passé midi.

La maison était prête pour les recevoir, et le personnel les attendait anxieusement. A peine arrivés, tous les employés furent présentés à la nouvelle maîtresse. La résidence était fort bien située, très spacieuse et confortable, décorée avec un goût exquis. Mais elle ne comparait pas avec la beauté naturelle de Pemberley.

La chambre abritait de grands meubles de bois sombre. Les murs étaient lambrissés, et les lourds rideaux foncés achevaient de donner à la pièce un air obscur. Sans doute, il faudrait faire quelques changements.

Elizabeth ne se sentait pas bien. Ses règles venaient de commencer, ce qui, ajouté au voyage, l'avait mise de méchante humeur. Elle dépêcha sa femme de chambre pour informer qu'elle ne descendrait pas souper, ne se sentant pas assez bien pour cela.

Mrs Parker, l'intendante, lui fit servir une infusion spéciale, qu'elle prit dans son lit, avec un livre. Un moment plus tard, son époux frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Comment te sens-tu ? – demanda-t-il, inquiet. – As-tu besoin d'un médecin ?

- Non, ce n'est rien, cela passera, - répondit-elle simplement, n'osant pas lui expliquer le motif de son indisposition.

- Es-tu sûre ? Le docteur Murray n'habite pas loin, je pourrais le faire chercher immédiatement, - insista Darcy.

- Je t'en prie, non ! Ce que j'ai est tout à fait normal… pour les femmes, - expliqua Elizabeth, tandis que la couleur lui montait au visage.

- Oh… je comprends, - bredouilla Darcy, qui rougit à son tour. – Bien, en ce cas je te laisserai seule et je me retirerai dans ma chambre. »

Il s'approcha pour embrasser sa femme mais elle détourna le visage, visiblement irritée.

« Lizzie, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, rien du tout, - tandis que son expression démentait totalement ce qu'elle disait.

- Ma chérie, je ne comprends pas… - balbutia Darcy, avant d'être interrompu par les paroles furieuses de son épouse.

- Moi, si ! Je comprends parfaitement ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec dégoût.

On frappa à la porte, et Darcy, encore perplexe, alla ouvrir. Mr Parker, le majordome, l'informa la présence de son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam. Il annonça qu'il le recevrait dans un instant.

« Elizabeth, je dois descendre, mais j'aimerais te parler… Vraiment, je suis confus.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu devrais t'en rendre compte seul, » et disant cela, elle se retourna dans le lit, lui tournant le dos.

Darcy se retira, encore plus confus, pour accueillir la visite impromptue de son cousin.

« Bonsoir, Darcy, et bonne année ! Où se trouvent ta belle épouse et Georgiana ?

- Bonsoir… Georgiana s'est retirée il y a un moment, et Elizabeth… Elizabeth ne se sent pas bien.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'agit de rien de grave, » s'enquit poliment le colonel.

Darcy lui rapporta brièvement ce qui s'était passé, exprimant le besoin d'une autre opinion que la sienne sur l'altercation.

« Eh bien, qu'en penses-tu ? – demanda-t-il en finissant son récit.

- Je ne suis pas marié, mais j'ai une certaine expérience des femmes, - commença Richard, avec un ton de grand connaisseur. – Tu sauras donc que, _ces jours-là_, elles sont généralement très sensibles et de mauvaise humeur.

- Georgiana ne s'est jamais comportée de la sorte.

- C'est une sainte… - dit le colonel avec révérence, les yeux illuminés. – Mais songe un peu à la façon dont ton épouse a pu interpréter tes paroles.

- Eclaire-moi.

- Précisément le jour où elle n'est pas disponible pour satisfaire tes "appétits sauvages", - continua-t-il en se moquant, - tu déclares que tu dormiras seul.

- Mais parce que je tiens à ce qu'elle soit confortable ! Tu le fais voir comme si je ne m'intéressais à elle que pour… Oh, à présent je comprends.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller la voir, - dit finalement Richard. – Je resterai ici à savourer ton excellent brandy. Ton majordome a déjà préparé ma chambre.

- N'as-tu pas un frère en ville ? – lui demanda Darcy avec ironie.

- Si, mais il n'est pas aussi distrayant que toi. »

###

Darcy frappa à la porte, sans recevoir de réponse. Il entra et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Elizabeth, mon amour, il faut que je te parle… »

Il n'obtint aucune réaction.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas. S'il te plaît, nous devons éclaircir ce qui s'est passé.

Pas de réponse.

« Elizabeth, je t'en prie… »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, le menton relevé, prête à batailler. Darcy se contint pour ne pas l'embrasser, il la trouvait terriblement belle.

« Lizzie, j'aimerais m'expliquer… Je crains que tu aies mal interprété mes paroles.

- Je vous écoute, monsieur, - répondit-elle enfin, toujours offensée.

- Mon intention d'aller dans ma chambre, était pour que tu sois plus confortable. Tu sais que je t'aime… Après tous ces mois d'interminable douleur pour t'avoir perdue, je ne peux encore croire à ma chance de me réveiller et te trouver à mes côtés. Jamais je ne voudrais être séparé de toi. »

Ce discours inespéré remplit de larmes les yeux d'Elizabeth. Darcy l'étreignit.

« Je suis tellement désolée ! – sanglota-t-elle. – Je déteste ces sautes d'humeur qui me prennent ! Je ne peux rien faire, et pourtant que te jure que j'essaie.

- Shhh, - la consola son mari. – Ne t'en fais pas, je m'habituerai. A ce propos, quand je t'ai demandé ta main, dans le Kent, étais-tu… comme aujourd'hui ?

- Non, simplement je te détestais, – répondit-elle avec malice.

- Tu as brisé mes derniers espoirs, » déclara-t-il, et tous deux se mirent à rire.

* * *

**1** _Dans les bons milieux, les jeunes filles ayant atteint l'âge adulte (vers 17, 18 ans) étaient introduites en société, lors d'une présentation formelle connue comme leur __"début". Cette entrée en société signifiait qu'une jeune fille était prête à se marier, et lui permettait ainsi de rencontrer les partis convenables et disponibles. Avant sa présentation, une jeune fille n'assistait pas aux évènements mondains, et après cela, ne fréquentait d'autres jeunes gens que sous l'œil vigilant de ses tuteurs. _


	14. Chapitre XIV

**CHAPITRE XIV**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, son époux s'était levé le premier. Après s'être habillée, elle descendit déjeuner. Elle trouva Darcy en vive discussion avec son cousin sur la politique courante. Georgiana se réjouit de la voir entrer, ne croyant plus pouvoir supporter longtemps cette conversation.

« Bonjour, - salua gracieusement Elizabeth. – Quelle heureuse surprise, colonel ! Resterez-vous longtemps avec nous ? – demanda-t-elle, tout en guettant l'expression de sa belle-sœur.

- Qui sait ? Cela dépend en réalité des dispositions de mes supérieurs. Mais j'espère pouvoir rester un mois au moins, » répondit-il, jetant un bref regard à Georgiana.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, et détourna son visage sous l'œil scrutateur de sa belle-sœur. Les domestiques rapportèrent du café, et Elizabeth demanda un thé.

« Quels sont tes plans pour aujourd'hui ? – demanda Darcy à sa femme.

- Je pensais aller me promener avec Georgiana. Puis je l'accompagnerai chez Mrs Annesley, et j'en profiterai pour rendre visite à mes oncle et tante.

- Vous partirez après le déjeuner ?

- Oui, dès que nous serons prêtes

- En ce cas, j'aimerais te dire un mot en privé, - et disant cela, il se leva et attendit que son épouse l'accompagne jusqu'à son bureau.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Non, rassure-toi. Mais une affaire particulière a surgi, pour laquelle je dois me rendre à Portsmouth. Je serai vite de retour, peut-être demain.

- Tu dois partir ? Quand ? – interrogea-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Le plus tôt possible. Richard vous tiendra compagnie. J'en suis désolé, mais autant que je désire rester avec toi, je dois y aller.

- C'est bien, je comprends. Mais promets-moi une chose…

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Reviens vite.

- Je le promets, » dit-il, et il l'embrassa.

Comme elles allaient sortir, Darcy les accompagna jusqu'à la voiture pour prendre congé. Il étreignit d'abord sa sœur et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il enlaça son épouse. Elizabeth ne voulait pas le quitter.

« Elizabeth, la voiture attend, - et lui murmurant à l'oreille, il ajouta : - Je t'aime. Tu me manqueras.

- Toi aussi. Tu rentres demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous nous verrons demain, - assura-t-il, lui donnant la main pour monter en voiture. – Salue pour moi ton oncle et ta tante, et invite-les donc un soir à souper. »

Elizabeth acquiesça, et tandis que la voiture s'éloignait, elle ne lâcha pas du regard son époux qui les saluait depuis la porte.

###

Sa tante Mary l'attendait pour midi. Les enfants étaient avec leur institutrice et Edward, au travail à ses entrepôts. Elles purent s'asseoir tranquillement à discuter.

« Elizabeth, nous étions à peine rentrés que nous avons appris une chose que je crois tu devrais savoir, - déclara sans ambages Mrs Gardiner.

- Quoi donc ? – demanda Elizabeth, intriguée.

- Wickham est en ville. Edward l'a rencontré, il était ivre.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère de lui.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Apparemment, Lydia attend un enfant. L'impudent le lui a dit, tandis qu'il était en compagnie… d'une autre femme.

- Oh non ! Pauvre Lydia, c'est une petite sotte, mais je suis sûre qu'elle l'aime. »

La nouvelle l'avait frappée. Elle souhaitait arriver chez elle au plus vite pour la rapporter à son mari, mais elle se souvint qu'il n'était pas là. Georgiana revint à l'heure du thé, et toutes deux parlèrent de leurs sorties, Elizabeth omettant toute référence à Wickham. Le colonel les rejoignit peu après.

« Georgiana, jouerais-tu pour nous ? » demanda Elizabeth.

La jeune fille accepta volontiers et s'installa au piano. Quand la musique commença à résonner dans la pièce, Elizabeth surprit le colonel avec la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous amoureux d'elle ? Et je vous en prie, Richard, n'insultez pas mon intelligence en prétendant ne pas savoir de qui je parle.

- Jamais je n'oserais, - répondit-il sincèrement. – Quelques mois seulement. A l'époque où Darcy vous courtisait, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, ici à Londres. Je me suis rendu compte que la charmante enfant sous ma tutelle était devenue une belle et sensible jeune femme.

- Retourne-t-elle vos sentiments ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que oui. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Tous deux savons que c'est impossible, - continua-t-il amèrement.

- Je suis désolée. Mais ne vous avouez pas vaincu. Peut-être dans quelque temps, les choses seront-elles différentes ? Je parle d'expérience, » dit Elizabeth avec sollicitude, tâchant de le consoler d'un sourire.

La chanson terminée, les deux applaudirent l'interprète. Quand on annonça le souper, le majordome remit une lettre à la maîtresse de maison. La missive était de Lydia : elle lui faisait part de sa grossesse et demandait de l'argent. Cette communication emplit Elizabeth de pitié. Elle ne retrouvait pas le ton habituellement insouciant et désinvolte de sa sœur, et décida de lui faire parvenir quelques subsides.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne put dormir. Les nouvelles de sa jeune sœur l'avaient affectée, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, sinon l'absence de son époux à son côté. Au milieu de la nuit, elle se releva à la recherche de la chemise de nuit de Darcy, qu'elle enfila après avoir retiré la sienne. Enveloppée de son odeur, elle put enfin se reposer un peu.

###

Le matin suivant, elle se sentait fatiguée, et ainsi déclina l'invitation à se promener de sa belle-sœur et son cousin, leur laissant l'opportunité d'être seuls.

Elle lisait un livre acheté le jour précédent, quand Mr Parker annonça une visite.

« Qui est-ce ? – s'enquit-elle.

- Votre beau-frère, Mr Wickham. »

Elizabeth pâlit, ne pouvant croire qu'il ose venir jusque là. Sans doute, il savait que Darcy n'était pas en ville.

« Faites-le entrer. »

Elle inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer pour garder le contrôle de la situation.

« Bonjour, Elizabeth, - la salua mielleusement Wickham en franchissant la porte.

- Bonjour, Mr Wickham. Mais permettez-moi de vous rappelez que pour vous, je suis Mrs Darcy, - répondit Elizabeth sans aménité.

- Excusez-moi. Il m'en coûte de susciter si peu de confiance. Nous avons toujours été bons amis, en plus d'être frère et sœur.

- Que vous ayez épousé ma sœur ne fait pas de vous mon frère, - répliqua-t-elle sèchement. – A présent, je vous prie, dites-moi pourquoi êtes-vous là.

- Sûrement, vous connaissez l'état de Lydia. J'espère qu'elle vous aura écrit.

- En effet, elle l'a fait. Mais si vous êtes venu ici chercher de l'argent, pour ensuite le perdre au jeu, la boisson et les femmes, vous vous trompez lourdement. Ce matin-même, j'ai envoyé à Lydia ce qui lui fallait, aussi vous arrivez trop tard. »

Le visage de Wickham prit soudain une toute autre expression, il devint rouge de fureur et s'approcha menaçant d'Elizabeth.

« J'ai besoin d'argent et vous, chère Elizabeth, allez me le donner ! » rugit-il.

Elle recula, effrayée, n'ayant jamais vu quiconque en cet état.

« Je suis désolée, mais c'est non, - répondit-elle fermement, dissimulant son trouble.

- Ce n'était pas une question ! » hurla-t-il, lui agrippant les poignets avec force pour la secouer violemment.

L'odeur d'alcool était pénétrante. Elizabeth tenta de se libérer, en vain. Wickham commença à la regarder dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Quand il se pencha sur elle, elle lui décocha un coup de genou entre les jambes. A l'instant, il la relâcha, au moment précis où Richard entrait en courant dans la pièce.

Il attrapa Wickham par le col et le frappa au visage. Avec l'aide des valets, ils l'emportèrent jusqu'au campement du régiment, où il fut incarcéré.

Georgiana resta avec Elizabeth, tâchant de rester tranquille et la soigner. Elizabeth tenta de paraître calme, mais elle était encore effrayée. Quand le colonel revint, il les pria que la nouvelle fût donnée à Darcy avec sérénité. Il craignait sa réaction quand il l'apprendrait.

Ils débattaient de la façon de lui faire part des évènements, quand Darcy lui-même entra au salon. Tous se turent à l'instant et se regardèrent entre eux. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il alarmé.

Georgiana était assise à côté d'Elizabeth, appliquant des compresses froides sur ses poignets. Richard était debout, et ce fut lui qui décida de parler.

« Tout d'abord, cousin, je dois te demander de rester calme, pour les femmes présentes. »

L'inquiétude initiale de Darcy s'accrut.

« Parle, - exigea-t-il sèchement.

- Wickham était ici. Il est venu, ivre, réclamer de l'argent, et quand Elizabeth a refusé, il est devenu violent. »

Il n'avait pas fini de dire cela, quand Darcy courut auprès de son épouse.

« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, - tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Laisse-moi voir. »

Elizabeth retira les compresses, découvrant de gros hématomes sur ses avant-bras. Elle vit l'inquiétude sur le visage de son mari devenir colère.

« Ce n'est rien, je vais bien… Richard est arrivé à temps et lui a rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, - continua-t-elle pour l'apaiser.

- Où est-il ? – demanda-t-il, furieux.

- Enfermé, à la caserne.

- William, je t'en prie, laisse les choses ainsi. Le colonel veillera à ce qu'il soit puni. »

Darcy tâcha de se calmer, ne voulant pas préoccuper davantage sa soucieuse épouse.

« Un médecin est venu ? – demanda-t-il en replaçant les compresses sur les marques de coups.

- Elle ne nous a pas laissés l'appeler, - répondit Georgiana.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien. Je voudrais seulement m'allonger, » assura Elizabeth.

Darcy l'aida à se lever et la porta jusqu'à leur lit. Il ne laissa pas la femme de chambre assister son épouse et prit sa place. Quand elle fut couchée, il s'assit près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je ne sais ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'avais fait du mal.

- N'y pense pas, - et après une pause, elle ajouta : - Lydia attend un enfant.

- C'est malheureux, je ne connais personne qui ne soit moins digne de ce présent. »

_« Eh bien, peut-être qu'après mon coup de genou, il sera enfant unique, »_ songea Elizabeth.


	15. Chapitre XV

**CHAPITRE XV**

Darcy ne la laissa pas descendre, ni même à l'heure du thé, et l'obligea à garder le lit comme si elle était malade. Elizabeth préféra ne pas discuter, reconnaissant qu'il avait des batailles qu'il valait mieux laisser gagner. S'il se sentait mieux à s'occuper d'elle ainsi, elle le laisserait faire, mais seulement pour cette journée.

Elle reçut de nombreuses visites dans sa chambre, et à celles des habitants de la maison vint s'ajouter celle de son oncle et sa tante, qui à peine avisés de ce qui s'était passé, s'étaient rendus auprès de leur nièce. Ils furent assez rassurés de voir qu'à l'exception de quelques hématomes, Elizabeth allait bien.

Mr Gardiner se réunit avec Darcy et le colonel pour décider du futur de Wickham. Elizabeth les avait priés de prendre en compte la situation de Lydia, et de ne pas avertir leur père des évènements. Dans le bureau de Darcy, les trois hommes débattirent de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Darcy insistait pour qu'il soit envoyé sur le front d'une quelconque bataille, si possible sur le continent pour Edward et Richard un séjour en prison lui serait bénéfique. Le colonel promis d'user de ses contacts dans l'armée pour que, en expiation de son comportement, il reste incarcéré quelques mois.

« Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il serait fusillé, » commenta Darcy avec colère.

Les Gardiner restèrent souper, et Elizabeth dut recourir à tous ses charmes pour que son époux lui permette de descendre leur tenir compagnie. Une fois à table, elle pria qu'on ne parle plus de l'incident. Pour elle, on s'accorda à ne plus faire allusion au désagréable sujet. Georgiana se souvint alors de ce qu'elle avait vu lors de sa promenade du matin.

« Frère, nous avons vu avec Richard que l'on jouait un nouvel opéra. Tu dois y mener Elizabeth ! Elle n'y a jamais été, et je suis sûre que cela lui plaira énormément.

- Nous verrons, - répondit simplement Darcy.

- Tu m'y emmènerais ? Dis oui, s'il te plaît ! – le supplia son épouse, tandis qu'elle lui prenait le bras et le regardait comme un enfant à qui l'on refuse une friandise.

- C'est d'accord, - accepta-t-il, en même temps qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa femme. – Comme il semble donc que nous irons prochainement à l'opéra, nous pourrions au moins savoir de qui est-ce.

- C'est de Gioacchino Rossini, et cela s'appelle _L'inganno felice _(1), - le renseigna son cousin.

- Il faudra que je dépoussière mon italien, - remarqua Darcy.

- Il vaudrait mieux, car tu seras mon traducteur, » lui dit Elizabeth.

Son dessert à peine avalé, elle fut envoyée se coucher comme une enfant. En protestant, elle obéit. Elle attendit éveillée l'arrivée de son mari, tâchant de se distraire avec un livre, mais ses pensées allaient à l'opéra. Elle avait toujours voulu s'y rendre, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, imaginant quelle toilette elle devrait porter, quelle attitude elle devrait adopter, si cela lui plairait autant que les arias qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre.

Son époux entra dans la chambre déjà prêt pour la nuit, et se coucha près d'elle.

« Montre-moi tes bras, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle remonta ses manches docilement. Darcy lui prit les bras et embrassa les marques sombres.

« Je me sens déjà mieux. Bien que j'aie mal ici aussi, » dit-elle en indiquant son front.

Darcy l'embrassa sur le front.

« Et ici aussi, » continua-t-elle en montrant sa joue.

En souriant, son époux l'embrassa de nouveau, sur la joue

« Quoi d'autre ? – demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Cela me fait très, très mal ici, » - elle tendit finalement ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, - soupira-t-elle.

- Je ne me suis absenté qu'un jour.

- Cela signifie-t-il que je ne t'ai pas manquée ?

- Non, ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai dit. Bien sûr que tu m'as manquée… »

Elizabeth se pelotonna contre lui.

« La nuit dernière je n'ai pas pu dormir, et j'ai fini par porter ta chemise.

- Cela explique le parfum de lavande.

- J'avais besoin de ta compagnie.

- Moi également, il fallait que je t'aie dans mes bras, et un oreiller n'a pas pu te remplacer.

- Je crois que dorénavant, je t'accompagnerai dans tous tes voyages.

- Es-tu sérieuse ?

- Sans aucun doute. Ainsi, je pourrais m'assurer que tu ne prennes pas d'amante, comme Wickham.

- Ne me compare pas à lui. Bien que, pour sa défense, je dois dire qu'il est normal qu'un gentleman cherche maitresse quand son épouse attend un enfant. »

Elizabeth pâlit. Darcy, qui commençait à reconnaître ses changements d'humeur, et deviner ce qui traversait son esprit, ajouta rapidement :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je ferais, jamais je ne me chercherais une maitresse. Mais je peux en comprendre les raisons.

- Bien répondu, monsieur. »

Il y eut un silence, qu'Elizabeth interrompit en disant :

« William, dors-tu ?

- Mmm…presque, - grommela Darcy.

- Excuse-moi. Tu dois être fatigué, dors. Moi, je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Si. C'est la perspective d'aller à l'opéra… »

Il rit. Elle ne pouvait être aussi candide.

###

L'entrée de sa femme de chambre et Mrs Parker la réveilla. Tandis qu'une ouvrait les rideaux, l'autre lui servit son déjeuner au lit.

« Bonjour, madame.

- Bonjour. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix heures. Mr Darcy nous a demandé de vous laisser dormir.

- Merci, - dit-elle en commençant de déjeuner. – Susan, préparez ma robe rose, celle à fleurs.

- Oui, madame. Voulez-vous votre bain ?

- Non, merci, » répondit-elle. Bien qu'elle désirât réellement s'immerger dans l'eau chaude, elle ne pouvait pas encore.

Après s'être préparée, Elizabeth descendit au rez-de-chaussée, pour constater que son époux était sorti tôt. Georgiana lui tint compagnie. Les deux femmes discutèrent avec animation de leur prochaine sortie à l'opéra. Elizabeth posa une foule de questions, auxquelles Georgiana était impatiente de répondre.

« Lizzie, nous devrions aller acheter une robe.

- Je ne crois pas… Il me semble que j'en ai déjà trop, - répondit l'intéressée.

- On ne peut avoir assez de robes ! – s'exclama la jeune fille.

- En ce cas, pourquoi pas ? »

Elizabeth ne voulait pas décevoir Georgiana, mais elle avait envoyé tout son argent à Lydia et ne souhaitait pas en réclamer davantage à son époux. Une toilette neuve n'était pas nécessaire. Elle consentit donc à l'accompagner en choisir une pour elle, mais l'avertit que pour sa part elle n'avait besoin de rien. Dans la boutique, Georgiana insista pourtant pour que sa belle-sœur essaye une robe de soie vert émeraude.

« Essaye-la, pour moi. Je suis sûre que cela ira à merveille avec ton teint, et je peux l'imaginer avec la parure d'émeraudes que t'a offerte mon frère. »

A contrecœur, Elizabeth dut reconnaître que cela lui allait fort bien.

« Tu dois l'acheter ! – s'enthousiasma sa belle-sœur.

- Elle est très belle, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je mettrai celle que j'ai portée au Nouvel An. »

Malgré l'insistance de la jeune fille, elles n'achetèrent qu'une robe de mousseline bleu ciel pour cette dernière. En arrivant chez elles, Darcy les attendait.

« Eh bien, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'élégant pour l'opéra ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais Lizzie n'a pas voulu acheter la sienne, bien que je lui aie dit combien cette couleur lui irait.

- Chère Georgie, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à toi, j'aurais dû acheter toutes les toilettes de la boutique, » plaisanta Elizabeth, pour éviter la question.

Cet après-midi là, ils reçurent la visite de Mrs Hurst. Les dames de la maison offrirent le thé, et excusèrent l'absence de Mr Darcy, sorti à l'improviste pour vaquer à ses affaires. Après une longue conversation triviale et ennuyeuse, Mrs Hurst prit congé, laissant ses salutations pour le reste des membres de la famille.

Le repas fut tranquille, et l'absence du colonel – parti souper chez son frère – se fit remarquer, comme il apportait toujours beaucoup d'animation à la discussion. Georgiana se retira tôt, et le jeune couple se retrouva dans ses appartements, conversant paisiblement face à la chaleur du foyer.

« Elizabeth, as-tu décidé ce que tu mettra pour l'opéra ?

- Oui, la robe rouge que j'ai portée au bal des Bingley.

- Ah, - fut tout ce que répliqua Darcy.

- Elle ne te plaît pas ? Est-ce inadéquat ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Tu étais si enthousiaste hier soir, que j'ai cru que tu en trouverais une neuve. Cette toilette verte dont parlait Georgiana semblait charmante.

- Oui, elle l'était vraiment, mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus de robes.

- Alors, il me faudra la rendre ? » demanda-t-il en signalant un paquet posé sur le lit.

Elizabeth se redressa, étonnée, et se dirigea vers le lit, sans cesser d'observer son mari. Elle ouvrit la boîte, et y découvrit la robe émeraude. Darcy la regardait avec un sourire de satisfaction.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû ! C'est un geste merveilleux de ta part. Merci, » et elle courut à sa rencontre, l'étreignit et ils s'embrassèrent.

Quand ils s'assirent, Darcy parla :

« Tu n'as pas acheté cette robe car tu as envoyé ton argent à Lydia, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si, comment le sais-tu ?

- Je ne le savais pas, mais je le soupçonnais. Tu es une femme généreuse, et cherches toujours le meilleur pour les tiens. Te voir t'occuper de Jane, quand elle est tombée malade à Netherfield, est partie de ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de vous, ma dame.

- Je suis désolée. Malgré tout, c'est ma petite sœur et elle attend un enfant.

- Je comprends. Songer que Georgiana pourrait souffrir ce qui arrive à ta sœur me cause beaucoup de peine.

- Vous êtes également un homme généreux, Mr Darcy, » dit Elizabeth, en s'asseyant à son côté pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Elle aimait l'embrasser, et une fois commencée ne croyait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Les bras de son époux lui enserraient fermement la taille. Quand ils se séparèrent, pour retrouver leur souffle, Elizabeth lui murmura :

« Encore un jour seulement. »

Il acquiesça – il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

* * *

**1** _L'inganno felice_ (_L'heureux stratagème_ en français) est le troisième opéra du compositeur italien Gioacchino Rossini (1792-1868). Créé en 1812 au théâtre San Moisè à Venise, il fut le premier grand succès de Rossini.


	16. Chapitre XVI

**CHAPITRE XVI**

Ses sentiments n'étaient pas clairs: un mélange de nervosité, d'impatience et d'anxiété. Elle commença à se préparer tôt dans l'après-midi – le bain, la coiffure, la robe neuve et les émeraudes. Elle mit et retira ses longs gants, pour les enfiler de nouveau un moment plus tard. Elle prépara ses jumelles et son éventail. Elle allait et venait dans la chambre, s'asseyait près du feu, lissait sa robe. Finalement, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant passage à son époux.

« Je vois que tu es prête.

- Oui, je le suis depuis des heures. » Darcy rit à sa frénésie.

« Je dois dire que ma sœur avait raison : cette toilette te va à merveille.

- Merci, - répondit Elizabeth en rougissant. – Tu es également très élégant. »

Quand son mari voulu l'embrasser, comme à son habitude, elle le maintint à une certaine distance, ne souhaitant pas froisser leurs tenues. Ils descendirent les escaliers, passèrent leurs manteaux et montèrent en voiture en compagnie de Richard et Georgiana.

Arrivant au théâtre, le colonel et Georgiana s'avancèrent vers la loge, tandis qu'Elizabeth attendait Darcy qui déposait leurs manteaux au vestiaire.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la loge, Elizabeth dut faire un effort pour ne pas rester bouche bée d'admiration. Les lumières des chandelles donnaient un ton chaleureux aux rideaux de velours rouge et les dorures de la décoration. Darcy lui tira son fauteuil, et elle s'assit sans cesser de tout observer. Il lui semblait que ses yeux ne pouvaient voir tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle se rendit soudain compte que, depuis les autres loges et les travées, l'on murmurait en regardant vers eux. Sans doute, la nouvelle du mariage peu avantageux de Mr Darcy était arrivée jusqu'à Londres.

Le son des musiciens accordant leurs instruments auprès du premier violon signala le début du spectacle. Il s'ensuivit un profond silence tandis que le rideau se levait. Elizabeth se pencha pour mieux voir la scène, et remarqua la main de son époux, qui enserrait doucement la sienne. Elle lui lança un regard bref, lui dédiant un sourire, quand la musique commença.

L'opéra captiva Elizabeth. Tout se passait très vite, et au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, l'entracte était arrivé. Un vieil ami de Darcy, Lord Warburton, rejoignit leur loge pour présenter ses respects. Les hommes sortirent discuter, et Georgiana s'approcha d'Elizabeth pour s'installer à son côté.

« Tu aimes ? – demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est magnifique ! Le seul problème qui se pose, c'est que je vais vouloir y venir toujours. »

Georgiana rit devant l'enthousiasme de sa belle-sœur, et un moment plus tard, les gentlemen furent de retour, avant que ne sonne la fin de l'entracte. Le rideau se leva de nouveau, et avec l'impatience d'Elizabeth. Darcy lui chuchota alors à l'oreille que Lord Warburton les avait invités à souper en sa résidence, désireux de mieux connaître Mrs Darcy et la présenter à la société londonienne. Cette nouvelle ne la réjouit pas tant que ça, cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais elle accepta l'invitation comme un honneur.

La soirée musicale terminée, les quatre s'en retournèrent chez eux, où les attendait le souper. Georgiana était très jolie, sa robe de mousseline bleu ciel faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Sans doute, ce n'était plus une enfant, bien que Darcy ne s'en rende pas compte. Le repas fini, les dames se dirigèrent vers le salon cramoisi, désigné ainsi à cause de la couleur rouge dominant sa décoration. Elles discutèrent un bon moment de l'histoire et les personnages de l'œuvre, quand elles se virent interrompues par les hommes. Darcy s'assit à côté de son épouse, et Richard pria Georgiana de jouer quelque chose au piano – une excuse pour s'écarter avec elle.

« Le théâtre t'a-t-il plu ? – demanda Darcy.

- Oui, merci de m'avoir expliqué ce que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Je dois te prévenir que chaque fois que nous serons à Londres, tu ne pourras éviter de m'y emmener.

- Ce sera un plaisir, - répondit-il en souriant.

- Veux-tu que nous nous retirions dans notre chambre ? – proposa Elizabeth.

- Je resterai encore un moment, je ne suis pas encore fatigué. »

Déçue de cette réponse, elle n'en montra pourtant rien et prit congé, puis se retira. En arrivant à sa chambre, et après que Susan l'ait aidée à se changer, elle écrivit une courte note qu'elle envoya sa femme de chambre porter à son époux.

Susan entra au salon et remis la note à son maître. Darcy lut les quelques mots qu'elle contenait, et immédiatement s'excusa et rejoint rapidement la chambre. Il entra dans la chambre, la note toujours dans la main. Son épouse, sa provocante Lizzie, l'attendait dans leur lit.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tant tardé, Mr Darcy ? – l'interrogea-t-elle, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

- Cette note que j'ai reçue manque totalement de correction. Peux-tu imaginer le scandale au sein de notre personnel, si ta femme de chambre avait eu l'idée de divulguer le contenu du message ?

- Si c'est là ce qui t'inquiète, ne t'en fais pas : Susan ne sait pas lire. Bien que j'ai proposé de lui enseigner… De plus, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

- La note dit : _Je suis nue_. Cela ne te semble pas un peu inconvenant ? – demanda-t-il en désignant la petite missive.

- Eh bien, mon seigneur… Etes-vous venu me donner une leçon ou partager mon lit ? » répondit-elle avec audace.

A cours d'arguments, sans rien dire de plus, son mari commença à défaire sa cravate.

###

Une semaine plus tard, vint le jour du souper chez Lord Warburton. S'y trouvaient les familles influentes de Londres, examinant la nouvelle venue. Elizabeth s'y montra fidèle à elle-même, sociable, à la conversation intelligente et l'esprit acéré. Le repas fini, elle fut invitée à interpréter quelque pièce de musique, ce à quoi par courtoisie elle ne put se refuser, et qu'elle tenta de faire le mieux possible.

Son époux avait été abordé par Mrs James et sa sœur, Mrs Archer, toutes deux impressionnées par la jeune femme, qui ne cessaient de dire combien Elizabeth était merveilleuse et s'empressaient d'inviter le jeune couple à des soupers et des bals. Darcy ne tenait pas à se retrouver en société avec tant de monde, mais il accepta gracieusement, sachant bien qu'il était important qu'Elizabeth fût introduite auprès des personnes "adéquates".

Comme ils s'en revenaient chez eux, dans la voiture, Darcy lui dit qu'elle avait été fascinante, que tous avaient été impressionnés par son esprit fin, et qu'ils avaient été conviés à de nombreuses occasions. Elizabeth accordait peu de conséquence à ces louanges. La seule chose importante à ses yeux était que Darcy soit fier, le reste n'ayant pas d'intérêt.

L'après-midi suivant, ils reçurent un message des Bingley qui étaient arrivés en ville. Ce soir-là, ils soupèrent donc à la résidence de Charles, Elizabeth soulagée que Caroline demeure chez les Hurst. Ils passèrent un moment très agréable, en famille. C'était toujours un plaisir d'être en compagnie de Jane. Ils se virent toute la semaine, se retrouvant même au repas des James.

Mais l'évènement du mois était le bal de Lady Lawrence, une riche veuve, qui aimait s'occuper à lier et délier les ménages. Quand les Darcy pénétrèrent dans le salon, un silence soudain se produit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

« Dites-moi, Mr Darcy, cela se produit-il à chaque fois que vous arrivez à un bal ? » demanda Elizabeth moqueuse à son époux.

Immédiatement, leur hôtesse les accueillit et les présenta à quelques uns de ses invités. Puis, elle s'attacha à discuter avec Elizabeth, s'enquit de Miss Darcy et insista pour présenter cette dernière au Bal du Printemps. Très poliment, Elizabeth répondit qu'il revenait à son époux de décider du moment opportun pour faire cette présentation. Il s'ensuivit que Lady Lawrence résolut de faire part à Darcy de son idée.

Peu de temps après, elle retrouva sa sœur.

« Enfin un visage connu, - soupira-t-elle avec soulagement en la saluant.

- Où est Fitzwilliam ? – demanda Charles.

- Retenu par des femmes qui, comme elles ne peuvent plus lui chercher une épouse, voudraient trouver un époux à Georgiana. »

Tous rirent du commentaire, quand le souper fut annoncé. Ils étaient assis ensemble, ainsi la conversation fut animée. L'heure du bal venue, les couples étaient prêts, mais cette fois, celle qui fut retenue par les dames fut Elizabeth, qui d'un regard supplia son époux de venir à sa rescousse.

« Excusez-moi, mesdames, mais je voudrais la première danse avec mon épouse, » intervient galamment Darcy.

Ils allèrent se placer sur la piste et la musique commença. C'était le même morceau sur lequel ils avaient dansé à Netherfield (1). Un sourire se dessina sur leurs deux visages, à mesure qu'ils dansaient.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée d'une conversation navrante, - dit Elizabeth à Darcy.

- C'est un plaisir de te voler pour moi. »

Ils continuèrent de danser en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle à nouveau.

« C'est à votre tour de parler. Vous pourriez faire une remarque sur la taille de la salle, ou le nombre de couples, ou si vous préférez les bals publics ou privés, - déclara-t-elle, taquine.

- Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je préfère être silencieux et taciturne, » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, se souvenant de ce bal qui paraissait si loin.

La danse terminée, Darcy demanda à son épouse :

« Crois-tu que tu compromettrais ta vertu, si tu m'accompagnais au dehors ?

- Mmm… Je veux bien courir ce risque, » répondit-elle, se laissant conduire au travers de la foule jusqu'au balcon.

L'air était frais, et offrait un réconfort bienvenu après avoir été dans cet espace bondé. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer la brise. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle vit Darcy la regarder et, la prenant par surprise, il l'embrassa – il en rêvait depuis des heures.

Ils tardèrent longtemps à revenir, mais lorsqu'ils réintégrèrent la pièce, leurs visages révélaient le profond amour qu'ils se vouaient.

* * *

**1**_ « Rondeau en ré mineur », dans _Abdelazer ou la revanche du Maure_ (1677), tragédie de la dramaturge anglaise Aphra Behn (1640-1689) mise en musique par Henry Purcell (1659-1695)._


	17. Chapitre XVII

**CHAPITRE XVII**

Souvent, la timidité de Georgiana était prise pour de l'orgueil. Mais rien n'était plus loin de la vérité, car bien qu'elle soit fière de sa famille et sa lignée, jamais elle ne s'en était vantée.

Elle avait toujours su qu'il lui serait difficile de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il lui coûtait de se montrer telle qu'elle était face à des inconnus. Il lui fallait se sentir à l'aise, et cela lui arrivait rarement avec de nouvelles connaissances. Peut-être avait-ce été le cas avec Elizabeth, mais après avoir entendu son frère parler d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle la connaissait depuis toujours.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse de Georges Wickham et à présent, elle croyait l'être de son cousin. Après ce qui s'était passé, il y avait presque deux ans, avec le fils de l'intendant, son frère et le colonel la surprotégeaient.

Elle était confuse. Etait-ce de l'amour ce qu'elle ressentait pour Richard ? Elle ne pouvait en être sûre, mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle éprouvait une grande joie à être en sa compagnie, comme il lui manquait profondément lorsqu'il était absent, surtout pour leurs conversations. Il la traitait comme une jeune femme, et non comme une enfant. De plus, il la faisait rire, avec toujours un commentaire comique à faire. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand son cousin avait cessé d'être son "vieux cousin", pour devenir simplement _Richard_.

Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que sa belle-sœur lui parlait.

« Pardonne-moi, Lizzie, je ne prêtais pas attention. Que disais-tu ?

- Georgiana, quelque chose te préoccupe ? – demanda Elizabeth, soupçonnant ce qui pouvait occuper les pensées de la jeune fille.

- Non, rien, - se pressa de répondre cette dernière, mais une intense rougeur lui couvrit le visage.

- Je veux que tu saches, que si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un… une femme, tu peux compter sur moi. Je te promets de garder le secret.

- Merci Elizabeth, je sais que je peux le faire.

- Bien, pour revenir à ce que je te disais, au bal certaines dames ont offert de te présenter en société. Fitzwilliam n'était pas très heureux, tu sais bien que tu es encore pour lui sa toute petite sœur, - dit Elizabeth en souriant.

- Oui, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, je porterais encore des tresses, - répondit-elle en riant.

- Mais je crois qu'il a réalisé, pour autant que cela lui déplaise, que cette année tu devras faire tes débuts en société.

- J'avoue n'éprouver aucune hâte. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'être le centre de l'attention, devoir assister à tant de fêtes et danser avec des jeunes gens que je ne connais pas. »

Elizabeth ne put éviter de rire : ses sœurs auraient été effarées d'entendre la déclaration de Georgiana.

« Ma chérie, je ne crois pas que tu puisses toujours l'éviter. »

Les deux poursuivirent leurs ouvrages en silence, avant d'être interrompues par Mrs Parker qui apportait des lettres. L'une était la réponse affirmative de Jane pour venir souper ce soir-là, et l'autre fut remise à Miss Darcy. Georgiana pâlit.

« Un problème ? – s'inquiéta Elizabeth.

- C'est… c'est de ma tante, Lady Catherine, - balbutia la jeune fille.

- Oh, bien, je vais te laisser la lire tranquillement. Je vais aller donner les ordres pour le repas. »

Elizabeth quitta la pièce en se demandant si son époux aurait reçu une similaire missive.

Elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de voir Darcy jusqu'au moment où elle descendit déjà prête pour le souper, où elle le trouva au salon, le regard fixé sur l'âtre et un verre de brandy à la main.

« Il est à peine six heures, et déjà tu bois, - lui dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

- Euh, oui… Je suis désolé, ce ne fut pas un après-midi facile.

- De mauvaises nouvelles du Kent ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai suborné tous les domestiques pour qu'ils m'informent du courrier que tu reçois, - répondit-elle en plaisantant. – Mais non, sot, Georgiana en a reçu une également.

» Eh bien ? – continua-t-elle voyant que Darcy ne répondait pas.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Pourquoi ? Est-elle toujours fâchée ?

- Ce n'est pas cela, elle agit plutôt comme si tu n'existais pas. Elle nous invite à passer Pâques chez elle, mais parle seulement de Georgiana, du colonel et de moi. »

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

« Et _cela_ a ruiné ta journée ? – demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Je suis en colère contre elle. J'avais pensé que, une fois mariés et voyant que le reste de la famille t'accueillait, elle changerait d'opinion.

- Viens là, » lui dit-elle, l'appelant du doigt.

Son époux s'approcha et elle l'étreignit, cachant sa tête dans sa poitrine. Puis, sans le lâcher, elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché avec ta tante. Elle fait partie de ta famille, et elle s'inquiète pour toi, - déclara Elizabeth.

- Et moi, je ne veux plus en parler, - dit résolument Darcy, en lui embrassant le front.

- L'offense m'était destinée, et je lui ai déjà pardonné.

- Ne m'en veux pas, mais cette affaire me concerne, et moi seul doit la résoudre. »

Elizabeth se sépara de lui. Elle se sentait coupable, responsable de cette dispute familiale. Une larme lui échappa, qu'elle tenta de dissimuler en regardant les bûches flamber.

« Lizzie… - l'appela-t-il, penaud.

- Oui ? – répondit-elle, tâchant que la douleur ne filtre pas dans sa voix.

- Regarde-moi, » lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle sécha ses yeux avant de se retourner.

« Elizabeth… Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé.

- Le problème avec ta tante est de ma faute, pas la tienne. Si je l'avais traitée avec plus de respect…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne, pour être éperdument tombé amoureux de toi. Ma tante se serait élevée contre n'importe quel de mes choix qui ne fût pas Anne. Je t'en prie, Lizzie, ne t'en veux pas pour cela… »

Disant cela, il se rapprocha d'elle et embrassa ses yeux humides.

###

Un moment plus tard, les Bingley arrivèrent, Caroline y compris. Elle ne cessa de parler d'un gentleman qu'elle avait connu au bal des Crawford, peut-être dans le but de provoquer la jalousie de certains, mais personne ne sembla lui accorder d'importance.

A table, Elizabeth s'assit à la droite de son époux, comme elle le faisait tous les jours.

« Comme maitresse de maison, il vous revient également de présider la table, - fit perfidement remarquer Miss Bingley.

- Je le sais ma chère, mais j'ai toujours privilégié le siège à côté de mon époux. Il me serait impossible de lui prendre la main depuis l'autre bout de la table (1), » répondit Elizabeth avec amusement.

Jane contint son rire à voir l'expression mortifiée de sa belle-sœur.

La soirée suivit son cours et se conclut par un bal improvisé dans le salon. Avec Georgiana au piano, il revint au dévoué Richard de danser avec Caroline le premier morceau. Pour le second, les paires changèrent, et Elizabeth se trouva avec son beau-frère, Jane avec le colonel et Darcy avec Caroline. Enfin, Miss Bingley pria Elizabeth de prendre la place au piano, afin que Georgiana puisse danser, bien qu'en réalité cela soit pour continuer de danser avec son présent partenaire.

Elizabeth s'installa au piano et Georgiana dansa avec son cousin. Richard était béat et la regardait comme un enfant. La chanson finie, ce fut le tour de Caroline de jouer, et Elizabeth dansa avec le colonel. Les constantes plaisanteries de ce dernier l'amusaient beaucoup, et le bal terminé, alors que tous se réunissaient autour de la table de jeu, Richard resta à converser avec elle. Elle était la seule à connaître son secret, et ainsi il pouvait parler franchement. Depuis son siège, Darcy les observait, sa distraction lui faisant perdre rapidement la partie, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

Après que leurs visiteurs les aient quittés, retournant dans la salle, Darcy s'excusa et s'en fut vers leurs appartements. Il sembla contrarié à Elizabeth, aussi elle se retira également quelques instants plus tard. En entrant dans la chambre, elle le trouva en train de lire dans un des fauteuils près du feu.

« Es-tu toujours fâché envers ta tante ?

- Non, ce n'est pas cela.

- Alors, de quoi s'agit-il?

- Je suis jaloux et cela ne me plaît pas.

- Jaloux ? – s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. – Mais, de qui ?

- De mon cousin et toi. »

Elizabeth éclata de rire. Son mari lui lança un regard offensé, les yeux mi-clos.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû rire, mais vraiment c'est une sottise.

- Il ne me plaît pas que cela te fasse autant rire. Il ne me plaît pas non plus d'être jaloux, mais je le suis.

- Certes, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Je me souviens t'avoir vu très jaloux de Wickham. »

Darcy émit un son semblable à un grognement. Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais que tu es le seul homme que j'aime, » et elle l'embrassa, les lèvres de son époux réclamant anxieusement les siennes.

* * *

**1 **_Bien malheureusement, Miss Bingley a raison. Il était attendu que le maître et la maitresse de maison occupent chacun un bout de la table, dans les dîners mondains au moins. Par ailleurs, tout geste d'affection en public, même entre mari et femme, était considéré comme tout à fait impropre._


	18. Chapitre XVIII

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

L'hiver s'en allait. Les jours n'étaient plus froids, ce qui indiquait que bientôt, les Bingley et les Darcy s'en retourneraient vers leurs propriétés de province. En attendant, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Le colonel avait été cantonné non loin de Londres, ayant ainsi l'opportunité de leur rendre souvent visite.

Elizabeth ne souhaitait pas voir finir l'hiver. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle serait aussi heureuse en ville. Bien sûr, elle voulait rentrer à Pemberley, mais cela signifiait se séparer de sa chère sœur pour longtemps. La dernière semaine de leur séjour à Londres, elles passèrent ensemble plus de temps que de coutume. Elizabeth avait remarqué que Jane ne prenait pas de vin à table, ni ne voulait marcher longtemps, et était un peu pâle. Une remarque de Darcy fit s'assembler toutes les pièces.

Un après-midi, ils étaient seuls, lisant tous deux au salon, quand Darcy lança :

« Tu sais, j'ai discuté avec Charles… à propos de Jane.

- Oui ?

- Il est inquiet pour elle. Elle lui paraît distante, et il aurait voulu savoir si elle ne t'aurait rien dit.

- Distante, mais comment ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle le traite différemment.

- Non, moi non plus, - dit-il, et avant de continuer il s'éclaircit la gorge : - Il semblerait que… je ne sais comment dire cela correctement. Il semble qu'elle le rejette… dans l'intimité.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ! – s'exclama Elizabeth, pour railler l'évident embarras de son époux.

- Non…non, - marmonna-t-il, mais le sourire de sa femme lui fit se rendre compte qu'elle se moquait. – Lizzie, j'en parle uniquement parce qu'il veut savoir si elle t'en a parlé.

- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Mais tu sais qu'elle est très réservée, - lui répondit-elle, tandis que son esprit assemblait tous les faits.

- Je le sais, et je l'ai appris de la pire manière, ce jour-là à Rosings. »

Elizabeth rit avant de continuer.

« Eh bien, dis à Charles de ne pas s'inquiéter, ce doit être quelque chose de temporaire.

- J'espère que ce qui affecte ta sœur n'est pas contagieux, - commenta-t-il malicieusement.

- Oh, je suis sûre que non ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

###

Ce soir-là, ils allèrent souper chez les Bingley. Les deux couples étaient seuls et, après le repas, les dames se retirèrent au salon. Une fois installées, Elizabeth demanda :

« Rien de nouveau ?

- Non, rien, » répondit Jane, en poursuivant son ouvrage.

Il y eut un long silence, légèrement embarrassé.

« J'ai soif, veux-tu un peu de vin ? – proposa encore Elizabeth.

- Non, merci, mais je ne peux pas, - dit Jane, qui rougit aussitôt en réalisant ses paroles.

- Jane, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ? Cela signifie-t-il ce que je pense ?

- Je… je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, - éluda-t-elle.

- Jane, tu attends un enfant !

- Shhh ! Baisse la voix, Charles ne sait rien encore. »

Elizabeth étreignit sa sœur. Elle était heureuse pour elle, elle avait toujours su que Jane ferait une mère merveilleuse.

« Félicitations ! Je suis si contente pour toi. Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu?

- Seulement quelques jours. Je le soupçonnais, mais le médecin l'a confirmé cette semaine.

- Alors tu dois en informer ton cher mari : il est si terriblement inquiet qu'il s'est laissé aller à se confier intimement à mon austère époux. »

Jane rougit.

« Que… qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela maintenant, pense à mon petit neveu ou ma petite nièce, - lui répondit Elizabeth, tandis que sa main s'appuyait sur le ventre de sa sœur.

- Garde le secret, je veux attendre un peu. J'ai peur de le lui annoncer et qu'ensuite… - elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

- N'y songe même pas ! Tout se passera bien, et Charles sera l'homme le plus heureux du monde. »

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs époux les rejoignirent et remarquèrent les joues rosies des deux jeunes femmes.

« Je crains que nous interrompions quelque confidence, - dit Bingley avec un petit sourire.

- En effet, je crois que oui, » surenchérit Darcy, pas moins amusé.

Elizabeth se leva et prit le bras de son époux.

« Quelle fertile imagination ont nos chers maris ! Juste à nous regarder, ils inventent dans leurs esprits toute une histoire, » dit-elle avec un regard pour sa sœur.

Charles rit, comme toujours face aux commentaires de sa belle-sœur. Darcy n'eut qu'un timide sourire.

###

Cette nuit-là, dans la solitude de leur chambre, ils discutaient tranquillement dans leur lit. Dans ces moments d'intimité, enlacés dans la pénombre, ils pouvaient parler libres de règles et de convenances.

« As-tu écrit à ta tante ? - interrogea Elizabeth, s'attirant les protestations de Darcy. – Tu as promis que tu le ferais, - lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Oui, je l'ai fait. Ma lettre est partie ce matin.

- J'en suis contente. Que lui dis-tu ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Chaque fois que nous abordons ce sujet, nous finissons par une dispute. J'attendrais sa réponse, avant de te le dire.

- Très bien, garde ton secret. Je le peux aussi.

- Tu as un secret ?

- Oui, je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, et je le garderai pour moi.

- S'agit-il de ce dont Jane et toi discutiez au salon ?

- Possible… mais je n'en dirai pas plus.

- J'ai des moyens de te faire avouer, - dit son époux, avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Il n'y a aucune méthode que tu puisses employer, tes efforts seront vains, - déclara-t-elle solennellement.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, » la défia-t-il, et se jetant sur elle il se mit à la chatouiller impitoyablement.

Elizabeth riait à gorge déployée en essayant d'échapper aux mains de Darcy.

« William, cela suffit ! – criait-elle, sans pouvoir cesser de rire.

- Me diras-tu ce que tu caches ?

- Jamais ! » assurait-elle, en riant jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

Darcy abandonna ses taquines caresses pour la laisser reprendre ses esprits, et qu'ils se remettent tous deux de leur agitation. Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux. Il contempla combien il l'aimait, et comme elle était belle en cet instant.

« Je t'aime, Elizabeth Victoria Darcy, - murmura-t-il, son visage contre le sien.

- Je t'aime, Fitzwilliam James Darcy, - lui chuchota-t-elle en retour, ses lèvres frôlant celles de son époux, et bientôt s'unissant dans un long et profond baiser.


	19. Chapitre XIX

**CHAPITRE XIX**

Pemberley changeait. Le printemps s'approchait quand les propriétaires revinrent y loger. La neige avait disparu et les arbres commençaient à se parer de bourgeons neufs.

Elizabeth prenait plaisir à de longues balades dans les environs, parfois le soleil à peine levé. Elle profitait de ces moments pour réfléchir, une habitude qu'elle ne cessait de cultiver. Ses pensées étaient tournées, principalement, vers la santé de sa sœur Jane, comment aider Georgiana et le colonel, et arrondir les angles avec Lady Catherine.

Quelques jours après leur arrivée à Pemberley, Darcy entra dans le salon où Elizabeth était assise à broder une petite couverture pour son futur neveu, ou sa future nièce.

« Cela t'ennuie-t-il, si je te tiens compagnie ? – demanda-t-il, son visage trahissant un certain trouble.

- Pas du tout, tu sais que j'aime tes visites inattendues, - répondit placidement son épouse.

- Où est Georgiana ? – demanda-t-il encore, comme voulant éluder le véritable motif de sa visite.

- A cette heure-ci, elle doit être en train de s'exercer au piano, - et remarquant l'expression coupable de son mari, elle ajouta : - Dois-tu partir en voyage d'affaires ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air préoccupé, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu devras m'éclairer toi-même. » Disant cela, elle mit de côté son ouvrage, lissa ses jupes, s'assit bien droite, les mains sur les genoux, et le regarda attentivement dans les yeux.

Darcy s'installa face à elle et, un peu dubitatif, commença à parler.

« J'ai reçu aujourd'hui une lettre de Rosings, ma tante a répondu à celle que j'avais envoyée. » Il s'arrêta pour s'éclaircir la gorge. « Je lui avais dit que je pensais passer Pâques où serait mon épouse, et elle s'est donc… invitée à Pemberley, - dit-il enfin, puis demeura silencieux, regardant Elizabeth, attendant sa réaction.

- Ah, - répondit simplement cette dernière, tâchant de dissimuler la peur que lui inspirait cette visite. – Et quand doit-elle arriver ?

- Dans… deux jours.

- Deux jours ! Mais c'est trop tôt ! – s'exclama-t-elle avec agitation, en même temps qu'elle se levait précipitamment. – Je dois de toute urgence prévenir Mrs Reynolds, il y a tant à faire…

- Lizzie… - l'appela son mari, mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

- Il faut préparer les chambres, passer les commandes, dresser les menus… »

Darcy lui agrippa les épaules pour qu'elle reste tranquille et le regarde enfin.

« Lizzie, calme-toi. J'écrirais à ma tante, si je croyais que cela la retiendrait, mais cela ne servirait à rien. De plus, si elle est décidée à venir, c'est un signe de rapprochement, ne crois-tu pas ? »

L'innocente expression que montra son époux en posant cette question attendrit Elizabeth, qui préféra garder son opinion sur le sujet.

« Oui, tu as raison, c'est un grand pas en avant, - répondit-elle en souriant, en lui écartant les mèches du front. – A présent, je dois aller retrouver Mrs Reynolds. »

Sur le chemin de la cuisine, son esprit était envahi de nombreuses pensées. Vraiment, Lady Catherine cherchait-elle une réconciliation ? Ou venait-elle vérifier qu'elle n'était pas apte à être une Darcy, la maitresse de Pemberley ?

###

Deux jours plus tard, l'ostentatoire carrosse arriva sur les terres de Pemberley, et avec lui Laby Catherine, sa fille Anne et le colonel Fitzwilliam. Darcy, Elizabeth et Georgiana les attendaient sur le perron. Elizabeth n'avait pas vu Lady Catherine depuis la visite impromptue de cette dernière à Longbourn. Bien que nerveuse à l'idée de cette rencontre, elle tâcha de ne pas le montrer.

Darcy salua courtoisement les arrivés, suivi par les dames de la maison, avant que tous rejoignent le salon où le thé était servi.

« Je dois dire que je vous trouve bonne mine, neveu, - déclara Lady Catherine.

- Merci. Vous-même paraissez jouir d'une bonne santé.

- Sottises ! Je suis vieille, et mes os sont usés, - répondit-elle aigrement, avant de s'adresser à Elizabeth : - J'espère, Miss Bennet, que vous avez ordonné une chambre ensoleillée, car je ne supporte pas l'humidité.

- J'ai été informée de quelle était votre chambre favorite et elle est prête. Je dois vous rappeler, cependant, qu'à présent je suis Mrs Darcy, - répliqua calmement, Elizabeth, puis changeant de thème, elle se tourna vers son cousin par alliance : - Colonel, nous n'attendions pas votre visite. Dois-je faire préparer votre chambre, ou êtes-vous en route pour Matlock ?

- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir avertis de ma venue, mais en arrivant à Rosings j'ai trouvé le voyage prêt, et je me suis cru le devoir d'accompagner ma tante et ma cousine.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu, - lui assura Elizabeth.

- Et vous, toujours aussi aimable avec moi, » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Darcy, visiblement agacé, demanda :

« Tes parents sont toujours en Irlande ?

- Oui, ils résident chez les Brown, et y resteront jusqu'à la fin du printemps.

- Nous même irons dans quelques semaines. Je voulais emmener Elizabeth et Georgiana sur le continent, mais ce n'est pas sûr, aussi nous rendrons-nous en Irlande et en Ecosse.

- En effet, ce n'est pas sûr. Bonaparte ne sera pas plus facile après sa déroute en Russie. On dit qu'il prépare une contre-attaque, et l'armée attend les ordres de se préparer à partir pour le continent (1). »

Georgiana le regarda et pâlit. Elle pouvait supporter de ne pas être avec lui, mais pas que sa vie soit en danger.

« Ne parlons plus de cela, - interrompit Lady Catherine. – Une chose aussi malséante que la guerre n'est pas un sujet de conversation décent pour des jeunes filles. Vous avez déjà perturbé ma nièce.

- Vous avez raison, ma tante, - admit le colonel, observant et comprenant le trouble de sa jeune cousine.

- Je dois vous féliciter Mrs Darcy, - reprit l'indomptable lady. – J'ai appris par Mr Collins que vous serez bientôt tante.

- Oui, ma sœur cadette attend un enfant pour dans quelques semaines, - répondit Elizabeth, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Non, je ne fais pas référence à cette sœur-là, qui aurait mieux fait de rester célibataire, mais à Mrs Bingley. »

Tous regardèrent Elizabeth avec surprise, sauf son époux, qui sourit simplement.

« Ah, oui ! Jane également.

- C'est une bonne chose de savoir que dans votre famille vous n'êtes pas stériles. »

Darcy adressa un regard de reproche à sa tante, qui décida que le moment était opportun pour se retirer dans ses appartements et se changer pour le souper.

Peu après, Darcy entra dans la chambre, où sa femme se faisait coiffer par sa femme de chambre.

« Susan, laissez-nous, » ordonna Elizabeth à la jeune domestique.

Quand elle sortit, son époux s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je connais ton secret.

- J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes de moi ou de Charles.

- Je suis désolé, - la consola-t-il en l'enlaçant.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Si, j'ai… Les commentaires de ma tante.

- Ne t'en inquiète pas. Je peux les supporter. J'essaye de t'imiter, quand tu es en compagnie de ma mère, » se moqua-t-elle.

Darcy ne put que rire.

* * *

**1**_ En juin 1812, Napoléon déclare la guerre à la Russie. Le 14 septembre, l'empereur entre dans une Moscou désertée, avant que la ville, suite aux sabotages russes, ne soit ravagée par les flammes. La retraite française commence le 18 octobre et, face au harcèlement des troupes du tsar, le manque d'approvisionnement et le froid, devient vite un calvaire. Des 600 000 hommes de la Grande Armée, quelques dizaines de milliers seulement reviennent (pertes, captures, désertions). Encouragés par cet échec, les souverains européens reprennent les armes contre l'Empire. En 1814, une alliance est conclue entre le Royaume-Uni, la Russie, la Prusse et l'Autriche._


	20. Chapitre XX

**CHAPITRE XX**

Elizabeth souhaitait voir arriver avril le plus vite possible, non seulement pour la merveilleuse perspective de connaître l'Irlande et l'Ecosse, mais aussi pour se défaire de Lady Catherine. Elle en était arrivée à plaindre la pauvre Anne, si maladive, si soumise aux désirs de sa mère.

Toutes les nuits, dans la tranquillité de leur chambre, son époux la félicitait pour son comportement si civilisé. Il savait l'effort qu'elle faisait pour maîtriser sa langue mordante et ne pas répondre aux provocations de sa tante. Elizabeth désirait réellement voir restaurée la relation de Darcy et Lady Catherine, car bien que jamais elle ne s'entendrait avec Sa Seigneurie, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle aimait son neveu.

Les jours étaient toujours plus beaux, et Georgiana, Elizabeth et le colonel tentaient de s'échapper de la demeure le plus souvent possible pour de longues promenades, et fuir discrètement la présence de Lady Catherine.

Un après-midi, alors que Darcy travaillait dans son bureau, il reçut la visite de sa tante.

« Bonjour, neveu. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, mais je voudrais vous dire quelques mots avant de m'en aller. »

Darcy se leva de son siège, et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il appréhendait les paroles de sa tante.

« Je vous écoute, - répondit-il prudemment, se préparant à défendre son épouse.

- J'ai remarqué que Georgiana a perdu une grande part de sa timidité habituelle, et devient une jeune femme ravissante. Je crois que votre femme l'a aidée à surmonter sa gêne. Mais j'espère qu'elle ne lui inculquera pas son impertinence.

- Ma tante, je vous en prie…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne médirai pas de Mrs Darcy, - le coupa-t-elle. – Bien que je garde quelques réserves à son égard, je ne peux nier qu'elle vous aime, et fait un grand sacrifice pour ne pas répondre à mes provocations. »

Darcy la dévisagea, surpris qu'elle l'ait remarqué.

« Mais oui ! Je suis vieille mais mon intelligence reste aigue. Je l'ai noté. Je pourrais peut-être changer mon opinion à son propos si elle vous donne bientôt un héritier.

- Ma tante, je l'aimerai également, qu'elle me donne un héritier ou non.

- Je le sais, je le sais. S'il y a une chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est qu'elle vous a totalement ensorcelé. Mais cela ne vous va pas mal, vous apparaissez plus détendu, et je ne vous avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis que vous étiez enfant.

- Elle me rend heureux, comme jamais je n'aurais cru l'être, - répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Bien, je m'en réjouis, c'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire. Ne lui rapportez pas cette conversation : je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me traite comme une petite vieille au grand cœur. Qu'il soit bien clair que je ne l'apprécie pas encore autant que les autres, mais je suis une personne juste, et je dis seulement ce que j'ai observé.

- Je n'en dirai pas un mot. »

Ils furent interrompus par une domestique venue annoncer que le thé était servi au salon, où déjà se trouvaient le reste des hôtes de Pemberley.

###

Quelques jours plus tard, Lady Catherine, Anne et le colonel partirent et Elizabeth respira, soulagée. Cette nuit-là, Darcy la trouva lisant dans leur chambre, devant la cheminée. Il se coucha, et depuis le lit lui demanda :

« Comptes-tu lire encore longtemps ?

- Mmm… ? Je ne sais pas.

- Les draps sont froids. »

Elizabeth leva les yeux de son livre. Son époux la regardait sans rien dire, mais ses yeux la réclamaient auprès de lui.

« Pauvre chéri, je viendrai te border, » répondit-elle plaisamment, tandis qu'elle éteignait les bougies et se rapprochait du lit.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, et réclama les bras de son mari. Il l'enlaça tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre sa poitrine.

« Es-tu mieux, à présent ? – s'enquit-elle.

- Pas encore assez, - répondit-il, taquin.

- Quoi, ce n'est pas mieux? – demanda Elizabeth, tout en levant un peu la tête pour l'embrasser. – Et maintenant ?

- Un peu mieux. »

Elle sourit et défit les boutons de sa chemise. Elle y glissa sa main pour caresser sa poitrine.

« Et maintenant ? »

Il répondit par un baiser passionné. Il était heureux de retrouver son Elizabeth.

###

Les jours suivants furent bien occupés, les femmes préparant les malles pour le voyage, et Darcy mettant en ordre des affaires avant de partir.

Un bel après-midi de printemps, Darcy qui avait passé sa journée en réunion avec un de ses contremaîtres, décida qu'il était temps de sortir s'aérer un peu l'esprit. La beauté du paysage des forêts et du parc était époustouflante. Les arbres fleuris et les jardins dans leur splendeur offraient une vue apaisante. Darcy aperçut au loin son épouse assise sur un banc face à la cascade, et se dirigea à son encontre.

Il s'arrêta derrière elle et lui cacha les yeux.

« Qui est-ce ? – demanda-t-il.

- Mmm… Voyons, - Elizabeth fit mine de réfléchir, tout en passant les mains sur le visage de son mari. – Je ne sais pas… Ce ne peut pas être le colonel : mon époux, peut-être ?

- Tu as deviné, - répondit-il, lui baisant la main après s'être assis à son côté.

- Bonjour, mon amour, - le salua-t-elle joyeusement. – Je te manquais ? »

Ces plaisanteries de son épouse mettaient souvent légèrement mal à l'aise Darcy, mais après quatre mois de mariage, il commençait à s'y habituer.

« Oui, comme toujours.

- En as-tu fini avec tes affaires ?

- Oui, tout est enfin en ordre, et je suis prêt à partir dès demain.

- Je m'en réjouis, tu as l'air fatigué, - remarqua-t-elle en lui caressant le visage. – Cela te fera du bien de voyager.

- Cela me fera du bien de voyager avec les femmes de ma vie. »

Ils restèrent tous deux à admirer le paysage, en silence, la tête d'Elizabeth reposant sur l'épaule de Darcy. C'était ces moments qui le rendaient bien et heureux, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Le jour suivant, tôt dans la matinée, ils partirent pour l'Irlande, où ils passeraient quelques mois plein de félicité, qui resteraient à jamais dans leurs mémoires. Ils ne rentrèrent pas à Pemberley jusqu'au début de l'été. Bien des choses changeraient dès alors…


	21. Chapitre XXI

**CHAPITRE XXI**

Le soleil d'été frappait fort. Elizabeth s'assit à la fenêtre, espérant quelque brise rafraichissante. La chaleur était intense et elle regardait au loin, cherchant du regard son époux, parti parcourir la propriété avec son intendant. Elle s'inquiétait de le savoir aussi longtemps dehors par cette température.

Mrs Reynolds entra avec une boisson fraîche, et tendit un éventail à sa maitresse.

« Mr Darcy est-il rentré ? – demanda Elizabeth.

- Non, madame, il est encore avec Henry. Vous savez qu'après votre longue absence, il doit se remettre au courant de ses affaires.

- Je le sais, - concéda la jeune femme, entre regret et inquiétude. – Mais il fait si chaud, et il n'est pas rentré de la matinée. »

Mrs Reynolds la regarda avec tendresse. Elle avait pour ainsi dire élevé Mr Darcy depuis sa petite enfance, et à mesure qu'elle faisait plus ample connaissance avec sa jeune épouse, elle se sentait heureuse du choix qu'avait fait son maître.

« Désirez-vous autre chose, Mrs Darcy ?

- Non… Si, dites à Andrew de préparer un bain pour mon époux. »

L'intendante acquiesça, avant de se retirer.

Elizabeth savoura sa boisson tandis qu'elle s'éventait vivement, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Darcy, qui était vide. Elle s'approcha de son bureau, examinant les objets qui y étaient posés, et s'assit dans l'étroit fauteuil. Sur le dessus du meuble, le petit portrait qu'Elizabeth lui avait offert à Noël la regardait. Bercée par la chaleur du soir, elle s'endormit en attendant le retour de son mari. Elle se réveilla quelques heures après, et à la lueur du soleil couchant devina qu'il était tard. Elle sortit dans le couloir, pour demander à un domestique si le maître était rentré. Recevant une réponse affirmative, elle courut vers les escaliers, se dirigeant précipitamment vers la chambre. Arrivant au sommet, elle dut arrêter sa course l'air lui manqua pendant une minute et une nausée la prit. « La chaleur doit m'affecter plus que je le pensais, » songea-t-elle, tandis qu'elle essayait de recouvrer son souffle.

Elle arriva à sa chambre et entra dans celle de Darcy par la porte communicante. Il n'y avait personne, mais ses vêtements pour le dîner étaient prêts sur le lit. Elle se dirigea vers la garde-robe et frappa à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? – demanda-t-on depuis l'intérieur.

- C'est moi. Puis-je entrer ? » dit-elle, en reconnaissant la voix de son époux.

Il tarda à répondre, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

« Je suis dans mon bain, mais si cela ne te dérange pas, tu peux entrer. »

Elizabeth entra timidement. Darcy était assis dans la baignoire, avec sur le visage une expression de fatigue, et ses yeux bleus ressortant sur sa peau légèrement brûlée.

« Vas-tu bien ? J'étais inquiète pour toi, - lui dit-elle.

- Oui, seulement fatigué. »

Elizabeth s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire, et passa la main dans les cheveux mouillés de son époux.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, il fait trop chaud pour battre la campagne. Si je voulais en faire de même, tu me l'interdirais sûrement.

- Aussi, je suis reconnaissant que cette tâche m'incombe, autrement je devrais me battre avec toi, - répliqua-t-il, tandis qu'il l'attrapait par la taille pour la faire basculer dans la baignoire.

- Fitzwilliam ! – s'écria-t-elle, sa robe trempée.

- Je pensais que tu avais chaud, » s'expliqua-t-il innocemment, pour ensuite l'embrasser passionnément.

###

Cette nuit-là, Elizabeth s'assit à la fenêtre pour sentir l'air frais. Dernièrement, elle ne s'était pas sentie bien, la chaleur la faisait suffoquer et l'engourdissait. Les bras de Darcy l'entourèrent.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? – demanda-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas dormir.

- Une raison particulière qui assaille cette petite tête ? – la taquina-t-il, en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

- Aucune, - répondit-elle en feignant d'être offensée.

- Alors, viens te coucher. Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi. »

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena avec lui. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, illuminée seulement par la lune qui entrait par la fenêtre, ils poursuivirent leur conversation.

« Lizzie, tu as peut-être envie de rentre visite à Jane. Je ne pourrais t'accompagner, mais tu pourrais y aller avec Georgiana. Je vous rejoindrais ensuite.

- Non, je ne veux pas y aller sans toi. J'attendrais que tu puisses venir aussi.

- En ce cas, pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas l'une de tes sœurs à passer l'été avec nous ? Kitty serait peut-être intéressée.

- Je lui écrirai. Kitty a l'âge de Georgiana, et cela lui ferait sans doute du bien d'être en sa compagnie. »

Vingt jours plus tard, Miss Catherine Bennet arriva à Pemberley, avec une certaine appréhension. Le sérieux de son beau-frère lui inspirait à la fois du respect, et une légère peur.

###

A mesure que passaient les jours, Kitty devenait de plus en plus intime avec Georgiana, en même temps qu'elle découvrait un autre visage à Mr Darcy, un côté tendre et attentif envers sa famille.

Un après-midi, après une promenade pas aussi longue qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée, Elizabeth rentra fatiguée, mais heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de Jane et les siens. Sa grossesse était avancée, Charles la soignait avec d'excessives précautions, et la naissance était attendue pour fin octobre. Ne pouvant plus voyager elle-même, elle la priait de bientôt lui rendre visite.

Elizabeth se dirigeait vers le bureau de son époux pour lui faire part de l'invitation, quand en arrivant à la porte elle se heurta à Georgiana, qui sortait de la pièce l'air irrité. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rien lui dire, car derrière elle s'avançait son époux, l'expression entre colère et déception.

« William, que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, rien qui te concerne.

- Fitzwilliam, je suis ton épouse. Tu es visiblement contrarié, dis-moi s'il s'est passé quelque chose, - insista Elizabeth, craignant que Georgiana ait confessé ses sentiments pour Richard.

- Je crois que ce fut une mauvais idée d'inviter ta sœur, - dit-il, tranchant.

- Ma sœur… Qu'a-t-elle fait de mal ?

- Elle a clairement une influence négative sur Georgiana. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, elle n'avait fait aucune allusion à sa présentation en société… Et à présent, soudainement, elle a la tête pleine de bals et de prétendants.

- Fitzwilliam, ce que tu dis n'est pas juste ! C'est une jeune femme, et que cela te plaise ou non, il est temps qu'elle fasse ses débuts. Les bals et les prétendants sont une chose normale.

- Soit, et vois comme cela a réussi à ta benjamine, - répliqua-t-il sèchement, blessant Elizabeth.

- Tu n'as aucun droit à dire cela ! Toi mieux que personne sais que quiconque peut prendre de mauvaises décisions, - s'enflamma-t-elle, la voix sur le point de se briser.

- Oui, je le sais, et pour cette raison j'essaie d'éviter les mauvaises fréquentations de ma sœur.

- Fort bien, et s'il en est ainsi, tu aurais dû mieux y réfléchir avant de _polluer_1 par ma présence et celle de ma famille ton foyer et ta propriété, » fut la réponse meurtrie d'Elizabeth, qui retenait de toutes ses forces ses larmes.

Darcy ne répondit rien, son orgueil ne lui permettant pas de céder dans la querelle, et bien qu'il sache que plus tard il regretterait ses paroles.

« Nous ne te causerons plus de problèmes. Dès que nous serons prêtes, ma sœur et moi, nous nous en irons, » et disant cela elle sortit de la pièce, détruite à l'intérieur.

Elle voulait qu'il la suive, qu'il lui présente ses excuses pour le non-sens de ses paroles, mais rien ne vint. Elle avait besoin de respirer, il lui semblait que l'air ne pénétrait plus son corps, elle voulait courir au loin et enfin pleurer en paix… Dans le couloir elle croisa Georgiana, qui lui parla sans qu'elle puisse l'entendre, sa tête tournait. Elle balbutia d'incertaines excuses et sortit en direction des jardins. Elle marcha, marcha, jusqu'à qu'elle sache plus où elle se trouvait. Là elle s'assit sur le sol et commença à sangloter violemment, prise d'une douleur physique, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

Il se faisait tard et elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Elle savait que l'heure du souper approchait, et que sûrement ils seraient inquiets pour elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez de force pour affronter Darcy à nouveau. Ainsi elle demeura immobile, assise là, jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'obscurcisse.

###

Dans la grande demeure, les deux jeunes filles étaient assises seules à table. Darcy était apparu quelques instants plus tôt, et constatant l'absence de son épouse, l'avait faite appeler. Sa femme de chambre avait répondu n'avoir pas vu sa maîtresse depuis l'après-midi. Darcy dépêcha plusieurs domestiques pour la chercher dans la maison, et demanda aux jeunes filles si elles l'avaient vue. Georgiana lui dit l'avoir croisée l'air étrange partant se promener, et ne pas l'avoir vue rentrer. Le visage de Darcy se voila d'inquiétude. Dehors il commençait à faire nuit, et Elizabeth ne connaissait pas si bien la propriété. Il décida de la chercher dans les endroits qu'elle favorisait d'habitude pour ses promenades, mais elle n'y était pas. Il revint vers la maison, espérant qu'elle serait alors de retour, mais elle n'était pas là non plus et les regards désapprobateurs de sa sœur et sa belle-sœur n'aidaient en rien. Il s'enferma dans son bureau pour attendre son retour.

Dans l'obscurité du bois, Elizabeth pouvait apercevoir les lumières allumées de la maison. Elle savait qu'à son retour l'attendrait une autre dispute, et s'arma de courage. Elle entra discrètement, et ne pouvant rejoindre sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers celle de Georgiana.

Un rai de lumière filtrait sous la porte, elle supposa donc qu'elle était encore éveillée et frappa à la porte. A l'intérieur, Georgiana se leva, avant d'ouvrir lentement.

« Elizabeth ! Grâce au Ciel, tu vas bien!

- Shhh, je ne veux pas que Darcy m'entende.

- Excuse-moi, Lizzie. Entre… Tout est de ma faute.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ton frère a perdu la raison pour tout cela et ce qu'il m'a dit… ce qu'il m'a dit… - elle ne put terminer sa phrase, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

- Oh, Elizabeth ! Je suis si désolée. Mais je sais qu'il t'aime, seulement parfois il se laisse emporter par son orgueil et son obsession à me protéger. Il doit s'en vouloir, je te l'assure. Laisse-moi le prévenir que tu es là et vas bien – vraiment, il était inquiet. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Un thé, seulement. »

Georgiana sortit et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau. Elles partageaient la légère collation quand on frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit après quelques secondes sur la silhouette de Darcy.

« Vas-tu bien ? – demanda-t-il à son épouse.

- Oui, je vais bien, - répondit froidement cette dernière.

- Je vais vous laisser seuls, - intervint timidement Georgiana.

- Non, Georgie, reste, - l'interrompit Elizabeth. – Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait plus à dire.

- Seulement reconnaître que tes actions aujourd'hui furent complètement puériles, - jeta sèchement Darcy.

- _Mon_ comportement puéril ?

- Absolument. Laisser ta famille entière s'inquiéter à ce point pour toi…

- Si vous vous inquiétiez autant, vous ne diriez pas les choses que vous avez dites. »

Georgiana se tenait très embarrassée, au milieu d'une telle tension.

« Sûrement, c'est ainsi que l'on résout les problèmes dans ta famille, - rétorqua Darcy, qui à peine avait-il parlé sut qu'il aurait mieux valu se taire. Il allait s'excuser quand il fut devancé par les paroles d'Elizabeth.

- Je vois que mes actions et celles de ma famille continuent de vous poser problème, mais rassurez-vous, dès demain je partirai rejoindre ceux qui m'aiment véritablement.

- Lizzie… Tu sais que je n'ai pas voulu… - il fut à nouveau interrompu.

- Au moins, dans ma famille, les sentiments des êtres chers sont pris en compte, et leur bonheur toujours recherché. »

Le discours d'Elizabeth sonna comme une gifle, et le blessèrent. Il prenait toujours ses décisions avec à l'esprit le meilleur intérêt de sa sœur, et que son épouse ne voit pas cela le peina.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi, donc. Demain je dois me rendre à Londres : si vous êtes prêtes, je vous escorterai jusqu'à Netherfield ou Longbourn. Bonne nuit, » et ceci étant dit, il se retira.

Elizabeth resta assise sur le lit de sa belle-sœur, le regard perdu.

« Lizzie… Lizzie, te sens-tu bien ?

- Oui… Rends-moi service, Georgiana : veux-tu dire à Susan de préparer mes affaires, et celles de ma sœur ? »

Georgiana partie à la recherche de la domestique, Elizabeth éclata en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

* * *

**1**_ Cf. le dialogue Elizabeth-Lady Catherine, volume III, chapitre 16 : « _Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted ?_ »_


	22. Chapitre XXII

**CHAPITRE XXII**

Elizabeth passa la nuit dans le lit de Georgiana. Elle pleura jusqu'à n'avoir plus de larmes et s'endormit quand la fatigue la vainquit finalement. Tôt dans la matinée, elle se leva et termina de préparer ses affaires. Elle déjeuna dans la solitude de sa chambre, et quand tout fut prêt, elle descendit les escaliers.

Son époux la salua froidement, et sortit vérifier que tout était prêt pour partir. Kitty et Georgiana firent leurs adieux en promettant de s'écrire – Elizabeth regrettait de devoir laisser seule sa belle-sœur, mais il n'était pas en son pouvoir de l'emmener avec elle.

« Georgiana, prend bien soin de toi. Tu seras seule pour un temps, je sais que tu y es habituée, mais écris-moi tous les jours. Je ne sais quand je reviendrai… - elle ne put finir sa phrase, un nœud dans la gorge l'empêchant de continuer.

- Oh, Lizzie, ne dis pas cela ! Tu seras de retour dans quelques semaines. Mon frère ne peut vivre sans toi, j'en suis certaine.

- Il a su vivre sans moi durant vingt-huit ans, aussi j'imagine qu'il peut se passer de moi le restant de sa vie. »

Georgiana se sentait terriblement coupable. La dispute était survenue à son sujet.

« Si je n'avais rien dit sur ma présentation, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Tu n'y es absolument pour rien, tu as l'âge d'être présentée et d'être courtisée. Ton frère croit que te garder en province, loin de la société, évitera que tu tombes amoureuse. Il préfère croire ma sœur responsable de ton soudain intérêt, et reste aveugle à la réalité…

- La réalité ? – demanda Georgiana.

- Oui, que te garder cloîtrée n'a pas empêché que tu tombes amoureuse, et veuilles vivre ta vie. »

Une vive rougeur monta aux joues de la jeune fille, qui ne savait comment répondre à la remarque de sa belle-sœur.

« Tu n'as rien besoin de me dire. Cela fait un moment que je me suis rendu compte que toi et Richard étiez amoureux.

- Lizzie, je… Je n'ai osé en parler à personne…

- Je le sais, et j'espère qu'entre vous les choses se concluront heureusement. En attendant, je garderai le secret.

- Merci, chère Elizabeth. Tu me manqueras, » lui dit Georgiana en l'étreignant.

Elizabeth sortit de la maison et monta en voiture, s'asseyant au côté de sa sœur. Darcy s'installa face à elles. Sans doute, ce serait un long voyage.

Comme la chaleur était intense, la capote de la voiture était baissée. Elizabeth ne se sentait pas bien, la dispute avec son époux l'avait épuisée, sans pouvoir bien dormir. La chaleur, le mouvement du véhicule et le silence incommode ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux.

« Arrêtez la voiture, je vous en prie, - pria-t-elle soudainement, ressentant une forte nausée.

- Mr Martin, arrêtez-vous, » ordonna Darcy au cocher.

La voiture freina rapidement, et Elizabeth en descendit d'un saut. Elle ne put faire plus de quelques pas, avant de rejeter son déjeuner sur le côté de la route. Darcy était descendu derrière elle, et tenta de lui prendre le bras. Elle l'écarta d'un geste.

« Veux-tu un peu d'eau ? » proposa-t-il avec sollicitude.

Elizabeth acquiesça de la tête. Darcy alla chercher l'eau dans la voiture et la tendit à sa femme. Elle but un peu, avec l'impression que son crâne était sur le point d'exploser. Son époux mouilla un mouchoir et le lui posa sur le front.

« Ce doit être un coup de chaleur, - lui dit-il. – Garde ce mouchoir sur ton front. »

Il l'aida à remonter en voiture et ordonna que l'on relève la capote. Kitty était inquiète, elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur malade. Elizabeth se remit à sa place et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Kitty. La jeune fille prit soin d'elle le reste du voyage.

L'arrivée à Netherfield fut une surprise. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de prévenir les Bingley de leur visite. Ce fut néanmoins une grande joie pour Jane de les voir, mais elle ne put éviter de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Elizabeth et son époux.

L'heure du repas était déjà passée, mais un léger souper fut préparé pour les nouveaux arrivants. Epuisée, Elizabeth s'excusa, et Jane l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Tu es radieuse, Jane. La grossesse te rend encore plus belle.

- Merci, mais il me semble que je vais exploser, et il me reste encore trois mois ! Mais toi, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, je vais bien. Le voyage ne m'a pas réussi, mais en dehors de cela, je vais bien.

- Je voulais dire… avec ton époux. »

Elizabeth ne savait pas si elle devait cacher la vérité à sa sœur, pour ne pas lui donner plus d'inquiétude dans son état. Mais tôt ou tard elle devinerait… Elle choisit de lui confier ce qui s'était passé. Jane l'écouta en silence, lui serrant la main. Quand Elizabeth eut fini son récit, elle lui dit avec une expression tranquille :

« Je vais faire préparer une autre chambre pour lui. Et bien sûr, tu peux rester tout le temps que tu voudras.

- Merci, Jane… pour tout.

- C'est un plaisir de t'avoir auprès de moi, même si les motifs de ta présence ne sont pas des plus heureux. »

Elizabeth s'endormit rapidement. Peu après, elle se réveilla au son de coups frappés à la porte. Quand elle eut répondu, Darcy entra dans la chambre : elle n'était pas préparée à cette visite surprise.

« Pardonne-moi si je te réveille, - s'excusa-t-il, - mais je pars tôt demain, et je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais.

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je vais parfaitement bien.

- Bien, bien… J'en suis content. »

Un silence long et incommode s'installa entre eux deux. Chacun attendait que l'autre s'excuse, pour enfin tout laisser derrière eux. Mais leur orgueil à tous deux les en empêchait.

« Je te souhaite un bon voyage, - déclara Elizabeth après quelques instants.

- Merci, j'espère qu'il le sera, » répondit platement Darcy, tout en jouant avec ses gants.

La scène rappela à Elizabeth la visite que Darcy lui avait faite à Hunsford, en l'absence des Collins.

« Sais-tu combien de temps ces affaires te retiendront?

- Non, je l'ignore… Il est tard, je vais te laisser te reposer à présent. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Fitzwilliam, » murmura Elizabeth.

Quand la porte se referma, les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux – elle ne savait pas quand elle le reverrait.

En se levant le matin suivant, il était déjà parti. Elle essaya de ne pas être triste, mais souvent elle se découvrait un nœud dans la gorge et des envies de pleurer. La visite de ses parents n'aida pas beaucoup, sa mère ne cessait de parler et de souligner combien il était mal élevé de la part de Darcy de n'être pas resté pour les saluer. Son père, plus observateur, lut la tristesse dans les yeux sombres de sa fille.

L'opportunité de parler avec elle se présenta dans l'après-midi, quand il la trouva dans la bibliothèque, un livre dans les mains et regardant distraitement par la fenêtre.

« Eh bien, me diras-tu ce qui se passe avec ton mari ? Pour autant que j'aie essayé de soutirer des renseignements à Kitty, elle n'a rien voulu me dire, et n'a rien fait sinon m'inquiéter davantage. Il a dû arriver quelque chose de terrible pour qu'elle soit sérieuse à ce point.

- Papa, je ne veux pas vous contrarier avec ça. Si Kitty ne vous a rien dit, c'est parce que je lui ai caché la majorité du problème.

- Ah… Ainsi, tu reconnais qu'il y a un problème.

- Oui, en effet.

- J'espère que vous le résoudrez. Quand vos esprits se seront apaisés, il repensera à ce qu'il a dit ou fait, et reviendra pour toi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi amoureux que lui. Pas même Charles, qui adore pourtant notre Jane. »

Elizabeth sourit à son père pour le tranquilliser, mais elle n'était pas si sûre que son époux reviendrait pour elle.

###

A l'heure du thé, ils se réunirent au salon. Elizabeth abhorrait les regards de pitié que lui adressaient ses sœurs, Charles et son père. La seule à rester oublieuse de tout cela était sa mère, qui continuait de lancer des remarques importunes, comme _quand songerait-elle à suivre l'exemple de sa sœur et donner un héritier à son époux_, en même temps qu'elle dégustait une part de tarte.

La scène décomposa Elizabeth, qui ressentit à nouveau des nausées et une chaleur soudaine. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et sortit en courant dans le couloir, à l'étonnement de tous. Jane allait la suivre, quand Charles l'arrêta.

« J'y vais, » déclara-t-il.

Sortant de la pièce, il aperçut Elizabeth appuyé contre un mur, inclinée sur une plante, vidant le contenu de son estomac. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la soutint – elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il appela une domestique pour l'aider à la porter dans sa chambre. Puis il la laissa aux soins de sa femme de chambre et fit chercher un médecin.

Jane monta tenir compagnie à sa sœur. Elizabeth trouvait que l'on faisait beaucoup de bruit pour rien. L'état de nerfs provoqué par la séparation d'avec son mari affectait son estomac, voilà tout.

Le médecin arriva et resta seul avec la patiente. En sortant, il dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, probablement l'extrême chaleur ou le long voyage qu'elle se repose et ne s'expose pas au soleil. Jane se disposa à la soigner, heureuse de ne plus être le centre de l'attention. Mais malgré les indications du praticien, les nausées et les malaises d'Elizabeth persistèrent.

Les jours passaient, sans nouvelle de Darcy. Pas une lettre, pas une note. Georgiana écrivait régulièrement, et ainsi Elizabeth sut que son époux était toujours à Londres. Mais de ne rien recevoir de lui l'attristait profondément. Chaque fois qu'arrivait le courrier, elle avait l'espoir d'avoir reçu quelque chose, mais il n'en était rien. A plusieurs reprises elle avait songé à lui écrire, mais elle ne savait que lui dire. Non, _il_ avait provoqué cette distance entre eux, à lui de rechercher un rapprochement.

Les Gardiner vinrent de Londres pour la distraire. A peine sa tante Mary la vit-elle, elle s'inquiéta de la voir si pâle.

« Ma chérie, as-tu revu le médecin ?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ma tante. Je vais bien, c'est un mauvais moment, voilà tout.

- Je le sais, et je ne crois pas que ton époux le supporte bien.

- Ma tante, l'avez-vous vu ? – demanda-t-elle avec fébrilité.

- Bien sûr que oui, depuis qu'il est en ville il nous rend visite presque quotidiennement. Il a l'air si triste. Mais il est têtu : Edward a tenté de lui parlé, le faire revenir à la raison, mais en vain. »

Le visage d'Elizabeth se décomposa encore davantage.

« Lizzie, écris-lui. Je suis sûre qu'il reviendrait en un instant s'il apprenait que tu n'es pas bien.

- Non ! Ma tante, je vous en prie, ne lui dites rien de ma santé. S'il revient, que cela soit par désir d'être avec moi, et non par inquiétude, - puis changeant brusquement de sujet : - J'ai besoin d'air, je vais chercher un chapeau.

- Si cela ne t'ennuie pas, je t'accompagnerai pour ta promenade.

- Bien sûr ! Je me réjouis de votre compagnie. »

Elizabeth monta les escaliers et en arrivant aux dernières marches, elle sentit l'air lui manquer et tout devint flou. Ce fut la dernière chose dont elle se souvint. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, la chambre était obscure.

« William ? – appela-t-elle.

- Non, Lizzie. C'est moi, Jane. Tu es à Netherfield : tu t'es évanouie dans le couloir il y a quelques heures.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Tard, nous étions inquiets. Le docteur arrivera bientôt.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire… » L'arrivée du médecin l'interrompit.

Quand ils furent seuls, il lui dit sévèrement :

« Quand pensez vous dire la vérité à votre famille ?

- Je suis navrée que l'on vous dérange ainsi, mais je ne désire pas que quiconque le sache pour le moment.

- Tôt ou tard il faudra vous y résoudre. Je vous assure que dans moins de temps que vous ne le pensez, cela se remarquera – voyez votre sœur, » répondit-il en plaisantant.

Elizabeth sourit nerveusement, elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était enceinte de neuf semaines. Son regard se troubla à nouveau en réalisant que son époux ignorait son état.


	23. Chapitre XXIII

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

Cela faisait un mois qu'Elizabeth était à Netherfield, et la tristesse de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son époux l'avait rendue mélancolique. Le bonheur de sa grossesse était terni par le fait de ne pas pouvoir le partager avec lui.

Ce que son père lui avait dit à son arrivée commençait à faire sens. Le temps passé l'avait fait réfléchir sur les évènements. _Il_ était un idiot pour avoir dit ce qu'il avait dit, mais _elle_ ne l'était pas moins, pour avoir également dit des choses qu'elle regrettait à présent. Elle se sentait terriblement égoïste quant à sa réaction envers Georgiana. Elle avait été cruelle : elle ne pouvait mettre en doute l'amour de son époux pour elle, et savait qu'elle l'avait blessé. Contempler la félicité conjugale de sa sœur et son beau-frère, n'aidait pas à relever son humeur, et la rendait nostalgique.

Ses promenades coutumières étaient brèves, et toujours en compagnie de Jane ou sa tante. Le médecin lui avait recommandé d'être prudente, et pour rien au monde elle ne mettrait en danger son bébé, mais elle ne serait pas non plus de ces femmes qui vivent la grossesse comme une infirmité. Ses nausées matinales persistaient et pour le moment, elle ne s'était plus évanouie.

Au cours de l'une de ces promenades quotidiennes, les trois femmes furent surprises par l'arrivée de Charles, l'inquiétude troublant son visage toujours amène. La tante Mary marchait bras dessus-bras dessous avec Jane, et Elizabeth venait un peu en arrière. Charles accompagna sa belle-sœur, d'abord sans dire un mot. Après avoir laissé s'avancer son épouse et Mrs Gardiner, il se décida à parler.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Darcy, - dit-il, sous le regard d'Elizabeth, mélange d'espérance et de déception.

- Vraiment ? – demanda-t-elle après une pause. – Précise-t-il s'il arrivera bientôt ?

- Non… Seulement quelques lignes pour s'enquérir de la santé de tous. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais je voulais savoir si vous me donneriez la permission de lui dire que vous n'avez pas été bien.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, Charles ! Ne dites rien, - le supplia Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth, vous êtes ma sœur à présent, mais il est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas lui mentir.

- Ne lui mentez pas, mais seulement ne lui parlez pas de moi, je vous en prie… Je ne souhaite pas qu'il se sente dans l'obligation de venir. De plus, j'avais songé à rentrer à Pemberley, Georgiana me manque.

- Darcy me tuerait si je vous laissais voyager seule.

- Je n'irais pas seule, je demanderai à mon père de m'accompagner. Ce sera plaisant de l'avoir là-bas – il n'y a été qu'une fois, quand nous étions fiancés. Et je promets de revenir pour la naissance.

- Si tout est déjà décidé, je n'émettrai aucune objection. Vous savez que vous pouvez rester tout le temps souhaité.

- Merci, Charles, je le sais, - et après quelques moments, elle lui demanda : - Darcy demande-t-il de mes nouvelles ? »

L'expression de Charles n'appelait pas de réponse. Il la regarda avec tristesse et nia de la tête.

« Fort bien, » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes et que l'image de son beau-frère se trouble.

« Vous sentez-vous bien ? – s'enquit-il, remarquant sa pâleur.

- Je voudrais m'asseoir… »

Quand Charles lui prit le bras pour la conduire à un banc, Elizabeth s'évanouit.

###

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint à elle. Sa sœur et sa tante étaient à ses côtés et l'éventaient.

« Que s'est-il passé ? – demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se redressait.

- Tu t'es évanouie de nouveau. Charles est allé chercher de l'aide.

- Je vous en prie, n'appelez pas le médecin, il ne dira rien de neuf.

- Elizabeth Darcy, depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? – l'interrogea sa tante avec irritation.

- Quoi donc ? – dit-elle, feignant d'ignorer ce dont parlait Mrs Gardiner.

- Tu sais fort bien ce que je veux dire, jeune fille. »

Jane la regardait, perplexe, sans comprendre de quoi il retournait.

« C'est horrible ce que tu fais, tous nous inquiéter quand tu connais la raison de tes symptômes, » lui reprocha sa tante Mary.

Elizabeth ne disait rien, et s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer.

« Que savez-vous ma tante ? Que caches-tu donc, Lizzie ? – demanda Jane, confuse.

- Qu'elle attend un enfant ! » fut la réponse de sa tante.

Jane regarda sa sœur avec surprise, espérant une réaction de sa part.

« Ne m'en veuillez pas… S'il vous plaît, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, - sanglota-t-elle.

- Oh, Lizzie ! –s'exclama Jane en l'étreignant comme elle pouvait avec son ventre rebondi. – Je ne pourrais t'en vouloir, pas sachant ce que tu traverses.

- Je ne voulais rien dire… Pas avant d'avoir prévenu mon époux, - continua-t-elle de sangloter.

- C'est bien, Elizabeth, calme-toi. Cela n'aide pas ton bébé de te mettre dans de tels états, » tâcha de la consoler Mrs Gardiner.

Voyant que Charles revenait avec quelques domestiques, Elizabeth tenta de se remettre.

« Va-t-elle mieux ? – demanda-t-il à son épouse.

- Oui, oui… Nous avons sans doute trop marché aujourd'hui, - répondit-elle avec un sourire pour sa sœur.

- Portons-là à l'intérieur. »

Elizabeth eut beau insister qu'elle pouvait marcher seule, Charles ne la laissa pas faire. Il l'obligea à accepter son aide, et ils l'envoyèrent se reposer.

Ce même après-midi, Charles décida d'écrire à son ami, car pour autant qu'il veuille complaire à sa belle-sœur, il considérait que Darcy méritait de connaître la vérité. Se mettant à sa place, il conclut que, sans aucun doute, il voudrait être informé si son épouse était en mauvaise santé. Il mit sa décision à exécution, et enverrait la missive le jour suivant.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Elizabeth pria sa femme de chambre de préparer ses affaires. Elle était décidée à partir le lendemain, la seule chose lui manquant étant la confirmation que son père l'accompagnerait. La réponse de Mr Bennet ne se fit pas attendre : ce soir-là, avant dîner, il monta voir sa fille.

« Comment te sens-tu, Lizzie ?

- Bien, Papa, merci. Avez-vous songé à ce que vous ai demandé ? Je voudrais rentrer, mais Charles ne me laissera pas faire si vous ne venez pas avec moi.

- Oui, j'y ai songé et je ferai ce qui te rendra heureuse. Demain, nous partirons tôt, si toutefois tu te sens bien.

- Merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle en l'étreignant vivement.

Malgré l'opposition de toute la famille, le matin suivant, Elizabeth partit avec son père pour Pemberley. Ce ne fut pas un voyage facile, le mouvement du véhicule la rendant souvent malade. Mais elle tenta de surmonter son malaise, songeant que bientôt elle retrouverait son foyer.

Ils arrivèrent à temps pour le dîner, et occasionnèrent tout un tumulte dans la grande demeure. Georgiana était ravie du retour de sa belle-sœur, mais elle s'inquiétait aussi de l'aspect fatigué et amaigri de son visage. Mr Bennet força Elizabeth à avaler quelque chose avant d'aller se reposer. Elle accepta à contrecœur, n'osant pas résister.

Après avoir veillé à l'installation de son père, elle se retira dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il y avait déjà un mois qu'elle était partie. Elle contempla cet environnement familier comme si c'était la première fois, et se coucha dans son lit – celui qu'elle partageait avec son époux, qui lui manquait davantage chaque jour. Elle enfonça son visage au creux de l'oreiller sur lequel il dormait, et quelques larmes s'y perdirent.

Au matin, elle se sentit mieux. Etre chez elle en compagnie de son père et Georgiana la réconfortait. Jouer les guides pour Mr Bennet la distraya, et elle oublia l'espace de quelques instants l'absence de Darcy.

Mais arrivant dans la galerie de sculptures, elle resta paralysée face au buste de son mari1. Elle resta à le regarder fixement, ressentant combien elle désirait le revoir. Son père lui prit la main pour la conduire à un siège.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de lui écrire pour lui dire la vérité, - furent les paroles résolues de Mr Bennet. – Je suis passé par là cinq fois, et je reconnais aisément les symptômes d'une femme enceinte.

- Oh, Papa ! Je ne sais que faire ! » se lamenta Elizabeth, s'appuyant sur lui.

Son père l'étreignit et tenta de la consoler.

« Tout ira bien. Vous avez la chance d'être amoureux, vous pourrez venir à bout de tout désaccord. »

###

À Londres, dans sa maison de Grosvenor Square2, une lettre reposait sur le bureau de Mr Darcy.

Ce dernier venait de conclure une réunion avec ses associés d'un nouvel investissement, quand il trouva la missive envoyée de Netherfield. Il s'assit pour la lire près de la fenêtre, et les brèves paroles qu'elle contenait l'alarmèrent.

_Cher ami,_

_Je ne voulais pas te révéler ce qui suit, mais je crois que c'est mon devoir, comme ton ami et frère d'Elizabeth._

_Contrairement aux souhaits de ton épouse, j'ai résolu de t'informer qu'elle ne va pas bien. Le médecin est venu la voir à plusieurs reprises, sans que son état ne s'améliore pour autant. Je suis réellement préoccupé : aujourd'hui même, elle s'est évanouie de nouveau._

_J'espère avoir bien fait de te prévenir._

_Charles Bingley._

Darcy se leva vivement et immédiatement, ordonna que l'on prépare sa monture. Il voyagerait plus rapidement à cheval qu'en voiture. Avec de la chance, il arriverait à Netherfield à la tombée de la nuit3.

* * *

**1**_ Dans le livre, lors de sa visite à Pemberley, Elizabeth découvre dans une grande galerie de portrait celui de Mr Darcy, qu'elle contemple fascinée. Joe Wright, pour la réalisation de son film, a choisi une galerie de sculptures._

**2**_ Grosvenor Square est une place de Londres, située dans la cité de Westminster, dans le quartier de Mayfair, une partie chic de la ville._

**3**_ Il fallait environ quatre heures à l'époque pour parcourir en voiture la distance entre le Hertfordshire et Londres. A cheval, sans doute une heure ou deux de moins._


	24. Chapitre XXIV

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

Darcy voyagea sans s'arrêter. Dans son esprit se mêlaient l'inquiétude pour son épouse, et la culpabilité de l'avoir laissée seule.

Les derniers miles lui parurent interminables. A la nuit tombée, il aperçut enfin Netherfield. Il démonta au bas du perron, et confia sa monture à un valet qu'il chargea de faire reposer et nourrir le pauvre animal, épuisé.

Il eut à peine mit le pied dans la maison, que son ami vint l'accueillir.

« Darcy, quelle surprise !

- Bonsoir, Charles. Où est Elizabeth ?

- Il semble que tu aies reçu ma première lettre… mais pas la seconde. »

Darcy le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Je suis navré de t'apprendre qu'elle n'est pas ici. Elle est repartie pour Pemberley, malgré nos suggestions de ne rien en faire.

- Elle est partie… seule ?

- Non, avec Thomas. Jamais nous ne l'aurions laissée voyager seule, bien qu'elle nous l'ait demandé.

- Oui, je peux l'imaginer, - remarqua Darcy avec un léger sourire, se souvenant combien elle pouvait se montrer obstinée. – Comment va-t-elle ? A-t-elle vu un médecin ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? – interrogea-t-il ensuite avec impatience.

- Calme-toi. Viens dans mon bureau, nous parlerons tandis que tu mangeras un morceau. »

La nervosité de Darcy était évidente, et à peine fut-il entré dans la pièce il interrogea à nouveau son ami.

« A peine étais-tu parti, Elizabeth a commencé à se sentir mal, mais nous pensions que c'était en raison de ce qui s'était passé entre vous. Je ne veux pas paraître indiscret, mais il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Darcy se contenta de regarder Bingley en hochant de la tête.

« Mais je me suis inquiété beaucoup plus quand elle s'est évanouie dans le couloir, puis dans le jardin.

- Elle s'est évanouie ! Quand ? Le docteur est-il venu ?

- Oui, je m'en suis assuré. Il l'a auscultée à deux reprises, et dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

- Je dois la voir… immédiatement. Charles, il me faut un cheval, - déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Un cheval, maintenant ? Il fait nuit : il vaudrait mieux que tu restes, et partes dans la matinée.

- Non, je veux partir maintenant. Je ne peux attendre demain.

- Je crois que tu es aussi obstiné que ton épouse, - commenta Charles, avant d'appeler pour faire seller un cheval. – Jane m'en voudra de ne pas t'avoir convaincu de rester, et ta belle-mère… ne cessera de critiquer ta conduite.

- Présente-leur mes excuses, mais pour le moment je dois être avec elle. »

Un moment plus tard, Darcy chevauchait à la lueur de la pleine lune. La nuit serait longue, mais il ne pouvait attendre. Il désirait tant la voir qu'il ne ressentait pas la fatigue.

###

A Pemberley, Georgiana délectait Mr Bennet de sa musique. Ils avaient tenté de convaincre Elizabeth de jouer également quelque chose, mais son esprit n'y était pas. Elle prit un livre et essaya de lire. Mais sa concentration s'égarait, elle ne cessait de songer à son époux. Elle tâcha de profiter de la soirée le mieux possible, mais ne voulait pas aller retrouver sa chambre. Malgré une profonde fatigue, elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Aux alentours de minuit, Georgiana se retira dans ses appartements, et Mr Bennet suggéra à sa fille d'en faire de même.

A contrecœur, elle rejoignit sa chambre, où Susan l'aida à se dévêtir et se coucher. Elle essaya de lire pour gagner le sommeil. Elle était fatiguée, voulait dormir, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve Darcy… Soudainement, elle prit la décision de laisser son orgueil de côté et lui écrire, pour lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Elle le ferait dès le lendemain, et pria pour son retour.

Elle dormit par à-coups. Anxieuse, elle se leva finalement pour aller à son écritoire, prit une plume et du papier, et commença à écrire. Elle vida son cœur, la seule chose lui important étant qu'il lui revienne – le reste, la dispute et la distance, était oublié. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule, il n'était pas encore six heures et déjà il faisait chaud. Elle enfila une robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, se chaussa et observa son reflet dans le miroir, contemplant son ventre encore à peine visible. « Il naîtra en hiver, » songea-t-elle, et elle commença à s'inquiéter de comment elle l'annoncerait à Darcy. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait heureux, mais elle savait également que cela apporterait des changements dans leur relation, et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait vu comment Charles s'occupait de Jane, l'entourant de précautions comme un objet de cristal sur le point de se briser au moindre effleurement. Il lui faudrait être claire avec Darcy, lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de protection si de soins excessifs, qu'elle restait la même Elizabeth.

La maison était plongée dans le silence, quelques domestiques allaient et venaient dans les couloirs, vaquant à leurs premiers devoirs de la journée.

Elizabeth sortit sur la terrasse, celle-là même où l'avait rejointe Darcy lors de sa première visite à Pemberley1. Elle ferma les yeux pour sentir la brise réconfortante qui annonçait la pluie. Elle descendit les escaliers et commença à marcher. Elle ne pensait pas aller loin, le vent faisait ondoyer ses jupes et dérangeait ses cheveux tressés. Le son du tonnerre la surprit, et la ramena à la réalité : elle remarqua qu'elle s'était éloignée de la maison, et pris le chemin du retour, mais la pluie la rattrapa. Elizabeth courut jusqu'au premier refuge qu'elle trouva, et pénétra dans les écuries. Cela semblait être une typique pluie d'été, une violente averse qui s'arrêterai bientôt. L'un des chevaux s'effraya d'un coup de tonnerre, et elle s'approcha pour le calmer, le flattant et le caressant jusqu'à ce que la tempête se dissipe.

La pluie allait diminuant, quand elle crut entendre le bruit d'un cavalier qui s'approchait. Elle arrangea ses vêtements, se préparant à présenter des excuses pour sa présence inappropriée, quand elle entendit prononcer son nom par la voix mâle de son époux.

« Elizabeth… » dit Darcy, surpris de trouver là sa femme.

Elizabeth resta immobile, observant silencieusement son époux, sans être sûre de ne pas rêver, le cœur débordant de nervosité et de joie.

« Elizabeth, - appela-t-il de nouveau. – Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il plaçait sa monture dans une stalle et retirait son manteau mouillé. Il avait les traits tirés, les cheveux trempés et désordonnés.

« Je… je ne pouvais pas dormir, et je suis sortie marcher. J'aime marcher, - répondit-elle nerveusement, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

- Oui, je le sais. »

Un silence incommode s'installa entre les deux. Le cœur d'Elizabeth battait à tout rompre, incapable de prononcer une parole et ne désirant que se jeter dans ses bras.

Finalement, Darcy parla – il n'avait pas songé que leur rencontre se passerait ainsi. En chevauchant, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, mais la trouver là lui fit oublier tous ses discours.

« J'ai été un idiot buté… Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. J'aurais dû te suivre, mais j'avais peur que tu ne me pardonnes pas. Depuis que je suis parti, je n'ai pu manger, ni travailler, ni dormir. La lettre m'a décidé à revenir. S'il te plaît, Elizabeth, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner… Je ne peux être plus longtemps loin de toi.

- Quelle lettre ? – demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Oui, j'ai appris que tu étais malade. »

Elizabeth l'interrompit, offensée.

« Si c'est pour cela que tu es revenu, ce fut une erreur, et on t'aura mal informé. Je ne suis pas malade, mais seulement je ne me suis pas sentie bien. C'était totalement inutile de rentrer pour cela, - déclara-t-elle le visage fermé.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici ! J'admets que la lettre a aidé à me décider, mais la véritable raison est que… je t'aime. Je ne peux passer un autre jour sans toi. Je me suis comporté horriblement… »

Elizabeth courut à lui et se jeta dans ses bras. La seule chose qu'elle désirait, depuis le moment où elle l'avait vu, était de l'embrasser.

« Je te pardonne, mais promets-moi deux choses…

- Ce que tu voudras.

- Pardonne-moi à ton tour et jure-moi que jamais, jamais tu ne me laisseras.

- Je le jure. »

Il lui prit la taille pour l'attirer plus à lui, et ils s'embrassèrent longuement et passionnément. Le contact avec le corps mouillé de son époux trempa les fins vêtements d'Elizabeth. Les mains qui l'agrippaient avec force au cou et à la taille bientôt se mirent à la caresser anxieusement. Le désir la submergeait, elle voulait être avec lui en cet instant précis. Cette pensée la remplit de honte : elle attendait un enfant, et n'était pas supposée ressentir autant d'ardeur. La bouche de Darcy qui descendait de son menton à son cou lui fit oublier toute culpabilité. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans les boucles de ses cheveux, pour le guider jusqu'à son décolleté. Il défit sa tresse, relâchant sa longue chevelure, qui tomba comme une sombre cascade sur ses épaules.

La pluie avait cessé, et quelqu'un s'approchait des écuries.

Ils se séparèrent immédiatement et arrangèrent leurs vêtements. Elizabeth essaya de dissimuler son émoi, et entrepris de mettre en ordre sa coiffure bouleversée. Avec un regard complice, ils résolurent de retourner vers la demeure. Le jour était déjà commencé, mais pas pour eux. En chemin, ils durent user de toute leur volonté pour ne pas se toucher. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Darcy regretta que sa maison soit si grande. Ne tolérant plus son anxiété de la faire sienne, il lui prit la main et pressa le pas. Au premier recoin sombre du couloir, il assaillit ses lèvres par surprise. L'intensité et la profondeur du baiser lui coupèrent le souffle, et lui firent craindre de tomber. Elle s'agrippa à lui, entourant son cou de ses bras. Ses mains la pressaient contre lui, ne laissant aucun espace entre leurs corps tremblants. Elizabeth tendit la jambe pour s'enlacer davantage à lui. Darcy parcourut de la main le doux mollet, l'arrière du genou, pour arriver jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il ne pouvait attendre plus, et s'obligea à se retenir avant de continuer.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à leurs appartements, s'arrêtant seulement pour de brefs avant-goûts de ce qui allait suivre.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre – ils avaient besoin de se sentir à nouveau, ne pouvaient cesser de s'embrasser, se toucher et s'aimer. Tandis que les vêtements étaient arrachés avec impatience et excitation, certains meubles furent utilisés comme appui, et quelques objets tombèrent au sol sans que l'on s'en soucie.

« Je te veux… maintenant, » lui murmura Darcy à l'oreille, la conduisant vers le grand lit tout en cherchant à lui retirer sa chemise avec impatience. Le tissu délicat se déchira, la laissant nue aux yeux de son époux. Il l'allongea sur les draps pour se réapproprier ce corps qu'il considérait sien, et s'unit à elle.

###

Mrs Reynolds avait prévenu la maisonnée de l'arrivée du maître, mais interdit formellement que l'on dérange aucun des deux.

Ils se réveillèrent dans l'après-midi. Depuis leur dispute, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu dormir aussi bien, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils se reposèrent sans inquiétude.

Elizabeth se réveilla la première, appuyée sur la poitrine de Darcy, qu'elle caressa distraitement en songeant à la manière de lui annoncer sa grossesse. Il se réveilla peu après, et soupira d'aise avant de parler.

« Mrs Darcy… » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Son sourire illuminait tout, et elle ne put songer qu'à devenir sienne à nouveau. Plus tard, elle aurait le temps de lui dire, mais à présent elle ne pouvait relâcher ses lèvres qui la brûlaient, qui l'invitaient à l'aimer avec désespoir. Son corps le désirait, assoiffé de lui comme pour un oasis en plein désert. Elle le regarda pleine d'adoration, pour découvrir soulagée que lui la contemplait avec une passion ardente. Elle l'embrassa encore, impétueuse et véhémente, heureuse de le sentir lui répondre. Après s'être aimés une nouvelle fois, ils demeurèrent allongés, les yeux dans les yeux. Elizabeth était bouleversée de savoir que cet homme lui appartenait. Les protestations de leurs estomacs vides rompirent ce moment.

Il était tard pour dîner, et tôt pour souper. De plus, aucun des deux ne souhaitait abandonner le confort du lit pour devoir s'habiller, et ne plus pouvoir se toucher avant longtemps. Darcy sonna un domestique et ordonna que le thé fût servi dans la chambre. Il se rendait compte combien il se montrait discourtois envers sa sœur et son beau-père, mais en ce moment précis, rien d'autre ne lui importait que d'être seul avec son épouse. Sûrement, ils comprendraient qu'il était fatigué après un tel voyage, et sauraient l'excuser.

Il porta le plateau au lit, où se prélassait encore Elizabeth. Elle se redressa contre la tête du lit, et il lui servit le thé.

« Ne devrais-je pas m'en charger ? – demanda-t-elle, amusée de cette situation inédite.

- Gardez vos commentaires, Mrs Darcy, et profitez de mes attentions, - répliqua son époux en lui tendant une tasse.

- Merci, - répondit-elle, prenant une petite gorgée, incertaine de la réaction de son estomac.

- Mange quelque chose, » lui dit-il, en lui proposant un petit pain tartiné de confiture.

Elizabeth fit la moue à l'odeur du met. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le tolérer, mais il insista et elle ne put refuser.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi au lit. Ils discutèrent des trivialités passées au cours du mois depuis leur séparation, et elle sut éviter le sujet de sa « maladie ». Elle ne savait encore comment lui présenter la nouvelle. Avant de descendre souper, ils demandèrent leurs bains. Quand elle entra dans sa salle de bain, Elizabeth trouva Mrs Reynolds.

« Bonsoir, madame, - la salua l'intendante. – J'espère que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui.

- Oui, merci, je me sens très bien.

- Avez-vous plus d'appétit ?

- Oui, je suis soulagée d'avoir enfin put manger quelque chose sans me sentir mal.

- Avez-vous parlé du bébé à Mr Darcy ? »

Elizabeth resta muette d'étonnement. Son état était-il à ce point évident ?

« A votre expression, je devine que non, - continua Mrs Reynolds. – J'espère que vous le lui annoncerez bientôt, je sais qu'il en sera très heureux.

- Comment… comment le savez-vous ?

- Quoi donc ? L'enfant, ou que Mr Darcy sera content ?

- L'enfant.

- Ah, cela… Lorsqu'on atteint mon âge, on a été témoin de nombreuses grossesses et naissances.

- Croyez-vous que l'idée lui plaira… même si c'est une fille ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! La seule chose qui lui importera sera la bonne santé de l'enfant et la vôtre, - répondit la vieille femme avec un sourire.

- Je tâcherai de lui annoncer aujourd'hui. J'attends le moment propice…

- Vous seule trouverez ce moment. Félicitations pour le bébé, et merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour rendre mon maître tellement heureux, » dit Mrs Reynolds, avant de laisser seule Elizabeth.

Cette dernière s'installa dans la baignoire, sachant qu'il faudrait lui-dire le soir même.

* * *

**1**_ Dans le livre, lors de leur visite de Pemberley, Elizabeth et les Gardiner tombent sur Darcy en faisant le tour du parc, ce dernier étant rentré de Londres un jour plus tôt pour traiter d'un problème avec son intendant. Dans le film de 1995, Elizabeth croise Darcy dans les jardins, quand celui-ci revient d'un plongeon dans le lac. Dans le film de Joe Wright, Elizabeth surprend ses retrouvailles avec Georgiana dans la salle de musique, et s'enfuit avant qu'il ne la rattrape sur la terrasse._


	25. Chapitre XXV

**CHAPITRE XXV**

Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son épouse, et la trouva assise dans un fauteuil, perdue dans ses pensées. Darcy se dirigea vers elle, et Elizabeth ne le vit pas avant qu'il soit à son côté. Il était résolu à la prier d'être sincère avec lui, et lui dise tout de son état de santé. Il craignait réellement qu'elle souffre d'une grave affliction, et qu'elle le lui cache. Il se positionna face à elle et lui prit les mains, l'invitant à se lever. Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire, mais il y avait du chagrin dans son regard. Sans relâcher ses mains, Darcy lui demanda :

« Lizzie… Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. Quel que soit le secret que tu gardes, tu peux me le confier. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'emplirent de larmes, et elle appuya la tête contre la poitrine de son mari. Cette réaction alarma Darcy davantage.

« Je t'en supplie, dis-le moi, ou je vais devenir fou…

- Pardonne-moi, je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire bien plus tôt, mais je t'en voulais tellement. A présent, je crains… je crains que tu ne te fâches à nouveau, - lui dit-elle en sanglotant.

- Non ! Je ne me fâcherai pas, je te le jure, - promit-il sincèrement. – Mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît dis-moi ce qu'il y a… »

Son épouse l'interrompit abruptement.

« Je… J'attends un bébé, » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, guettant sa réaction à cette annonce.

Darcy l'étreignit avec force, la soulevant presque du sol. Il se sentait soulagé et heureux. Il la relâcha pour trouver son regard, caressa son visage et embrassa son front, respirant la douce odeur de lavande de ses cheveux.

« C'est… Ce sont de merveilleuses nouvelles ! – s'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Oui, en effet, - dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? Qu'a dit le médecin ? Quand naîtra-t-il ? »

L'interrogatoire fébrile de son époux ne permettait pas à Elizabeth de répondre.

« Shhh… Une question à la fois, veux-tu ? – lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment, amusée par la situation. – _Primo_, je l'ai appris peu après que tu sois parti à Londres. _Secundo_, le médecin a dit que tout allait bien, et _tertio_, il naîtra en février. »

Darcy prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elizabeth, plus hardie, agrippa les revers de son gilet pour lui rendre son baiser avec passion, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

« Elizabeth… - se reprit-il. – Aujourd'hui… je ne savais pas… tu aurais dû m'avertir.

- T'avertir de quoi ? Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui, que tu n'aies pas fait auparavant ? – demanda-t-elle, profitant clairement de l'embarras de son époux.

- Tu sais bien… Le savoir m'aurait retenu… »

Elizabeth le regarda avec l'effronterie qui la caractérisait, riant avant de lui répondre.

« Je le savais, et il ne m'est pas venu à l'idée de te retenir, - et se pendant à son cou, elle se remit à l'embrasser. – De plus, je n'ai pas l'intention que tu te retiennes. »

Darcy rit de son commentaire. Ils s'embrassèrent durant un moment, et Elizabeth porta la main de son mari à son ventre. Elle ne pouvait effacer son sourire de son visage.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de descendre. Je n'ai pas encore vu Georgiana ni ton père, - suggéra Darcy, notant qu'il était tard.

- Ils seront ravis de te voir, mais pas tant que moi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore brièvement avant de rejoindre leurs compagnons. Comme ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger, Darcy demanda :

« Georgiana et Thomas sont-ils au courant ?

- Mon père l'a deviné, j'imagine qu'avoir tant de filles a fait de lui un expert. Mais Georgiana ne sait rien encore.

- Te semble-t-il opportun de leur annoncer ce soir ? »

Elizabeth se sentait si heureuse qu'elle croyait ne rien pouvoir lui refuser.

« Je te laisserai le privilège de leur dire.

- Il nous faudra aussi prévenir les domestiques, - dit-il encore en lui baisant la main.

- Tu voudrais des espions aux quatre coins de la maison pour me surveiller ? – le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu as deviné mon intention, » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Dans la salle, on les attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure, et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que le maître tardait autant.

Le bonheur sur le visage des deux époux se lisait aisément. Après s'être salués, tous s'installèrent à table. Après ses éprouvants trajets, Darcy faisait preuve d'un appétit vorace, tandis qu'Elizabeth tentait de deviner ce que le bébé la laisserait avaler.

Le repas était animé, et Mr Bennet engagea la discussion avec son gendre sur les affaires à la capitale, les femmes se contentant d'écouter. De temps en temps, Darcy saisissait sous la table la main de sa femme et lui adressait ce regard tendre dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Quand ils eurent fini, plutôt que d'aller prendre un brandy avec son beau-père, tandis que les femmes se dirigeaient vers le salon, il prit le bras d'Elizabeth pour l'accompagner. Une fois dans la salle, Darcy les pria de s'asseoir, précisant qu'il avait une annonce à faire. Avant de parler, il demanda doucement à son épouse si elle se sentait bien. Son père regardait Elizabeth avec un sourire, très fier de la femme qu'était devenue sa petite Lizzie.

Darcy choisit de ne pas s'asseoir mais, en un geste public d'affection rare chez lui, il prit dans la sienne la main d'Elizabeth.

« Nous voulons vous annoncer que… Elizabeth attend un enfant. »

Georgiana laissa échapper un cri de joie, et courut embrasser l'heureux couple.

« C'est merveilleux ! Je vais être tante ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec allégresse.

Mr Bennet se leva et félicita Darcy avec courtoisie, pour ensuite étreindre sa fille.

« Quand naîtra-t-il, Lizzie ? – demanda Georgiana.

- Vers la mi-février, je crois.

- Oh, je suis si heureuse pour vous !

- Merci, Georgie, » répondit son frère.

Durant le reste de la soirée, il n'y eu pas d'autre sujet de conversation entre les deux dames. Jusqu'à ce que Darcy remarque qu'il était temps pour Elizabeth d'aller se reposer. Ne voulant pas discuter, elle rejoignit docilement leurs appartements où sa femme de chambre l'aida à se préparer pour la nuit. Elle s'endormit dans un fauteuil, attendant la venue de son époux, et se réveilla dans ses bras, quand il la souleva pour la porter dans leur lit.

« Bonsoir, - le salua Elizabeth, la voix ensommeillée.

- Bonsoir, - répondit Darcy tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit. – Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas couchée ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Tu dois te reposer. Je suis resté à discuter avec Thomas.

- Je crois plutôt que tu essayais de m'éviter.

- T'éviter ? Jamais je ne ferais cela, - se défendit-il en la bordant, puis il l'embrassa sur le front : - Dors, à présent.

- Tu t'es débarrassé de moi… pour l'instant, » dit-elle en se rendormant.

Darcy se coucha peu après, mais le souvenir des évènements de la journée l'empêchait de dormir. L'idée d'être père ne l'effrayait pas autant que la pensée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Elizabeth. Il la contempla dormir, si belle et tranquille. Il se remémora la mort de sa mère, survenue à la naissance de Georgiana, et ne voulu pas envisager la possibilité de perdre son épouse. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Elizabeth avait besoin de lui, il devait l'appuyer, la satisfaire, l'aimer de toutes ses forces. Il caressa son visage et l'enlaça avant de fermer les yeux et s'endormir enfin.

###

Darcy se réveilla à la sensation d'une caresse dans le cou. Sa femme l'embrassait et jouait avec son oreille.

« Mmm… Elizabeth, que fais-tu ?

- Rien du tout, - dit-elle en continuant d'embrasser chaque coin de son visage.

- Elizabeth… Je ne crois pas que nous devrions… » Il ne put finir, Elizabeth avait trouvé ses lèvres.

Il saisit le visage de son épouse entre ses mains et l'éloigna légèrement du sien.

« Lizzie… Je crois que tu devrais consulter le Dr Gibson avant de continuer ainsi… - parvint-il à dire avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse encore.

- Pourquoi ? Crains-tu que je tombe enceinte ? – fut la réplique espiègle d'Elizabeth, qui ajouta aussitôt : - Si tu te sens mal, vois donc un médecin, mais pour ma part je me sens mieux que jamais, » dit-elle insolemment. Elle poursuivit ses attentions, descendant vers sa poitrine. Darcy se rendit finalement à la raison de son épouse, mais sans abandonner l'idée de consulter le médecin… plus tard.

Au déjeuner, Elizabeth apparut radieuse aux yeux de sa belle-sœur et son père qui s'enquirent de sa santé.

« Vraiment, je me sens bien et satisfaite, » leur répondit-elle, en jetant un regard taquin à Darcy, qui manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé et lui retourna un regard de reproche.

Elizabeth sourit, avant de s'adresser à Georgiana :

« As-tu quelque-chose à faire aujourd'hui ? Que dirais-tu de profiter de cette magnifique journée et m'accompagner pour une promenade ? »

Darcy intervint avant que sa sœur ne réponde.

« Elizabeth, je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent que tu sortes dans ton état.

- Une petite promenade ? Pas au-delà des jardins, et en compagnie de Georgiana… - insista-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

- A la condition que je vous accompagne également.

- Je pensais que tu aurais beaucoup de travail ce matin. Mais bien sûr, tu es le bienvenu.

- Thomas, désirez-vous nous accompagner ? – proposa Darcy à son beau-père.

- Non, je préfère passer mon temps dans votre admirable bibliothèque. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi. »

Sur le point de sortir, Elizabeth s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé son chapeau sur son écritoire, dans leur chambre. Son époux se proposa d'aller le chercher. Les domestiques qui nettoyaient alors la pièce s'inclinèrent en le voyant entrer. Darcy se dirigea vers l'écritoire et, saisissant le chapeau, découvrit une lettre à son nom. Il s'en empara, et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas scellée. Reconnaissant l'écriture d'Elizabeth, il ouvrit la missive.

_Cher Fitzwilliam,_

_Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je devrais dire dans ces lignes, si ce n'est que je me débats entre espoir et agonie. A chaque lettre qui arrive, j'espère qu'elle vient de toi – je ne peux plus supporter cette angoisse. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard._

_Un mois a passé depuis cette terrible discussion, et je regrette ce que j'ai dit alors. Je crois que nous nous sommes montrés tous deux butés et orgueilleux. Mais tu dois avoir la certitude que mes sentiments pour toi demeurent fervents et inaltérables. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Rien de ce qui s'est passé ne pourra rien y changer._

_Reviens vers moi, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés._

_Elizabeth._

Darcy glissa la lettre dans son gilet et descendit les escaliers. Près de la porte l'attendaient sa sœur et son épouse. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth, tandis qu'il se dirigeait décidemment vers elle. Arrivant à son côté, il la saisit à la taille, en même temps qu'il agrippait sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Il ne se soucia pas que Georgiana soit témoin de cette démonstration d'affection inappropriée, convaincu seulement qu'il _fallait_ qu'il l'embrasse.

« Mon amour, à quoi dois-je cela ? – demanda une Elizabeth béate.

- Tu m'as manquée, » fut la simple réponse, et il lui tendit son chapeau.


	26. Chapitre XXVI

**CHAPITRE XXVI**

Elle avait horreur qu'on la traite comme si elle était malade. Mais depuis le moment où tous avaient su, ce dut inévitable. Seul son père continuait à se comporter normalement : apparemment, être passé plusieurs fois par cette situation l'avait immunisé contre les soins excessifs que tous lui accordaient.

Cette situation l'exaspérait, mais ne la surprenait pas. Elle s'était attendue à ce type de réaction de la part de son époux : la nature surprotectrice de Darcy ne ferait que s'accentuer, en même temps que la courbe de son ventre. Après qu'il eut longtemps insisté sur la visite du médecin, Elizabeth finit par céder à son mari et accepter que le praticien vienne l'ausculter, bien qu'elle se sente bien mieux. Ses nausées matinales avaient pratiquement disparu, mais le visage soucieux de Darcy la convainquit.

Le vieux médecin connaissait la famille Darcy depuis qu'il était venu s'installer dans la région, et avait soigné le jeune maître de Pemberley et sa sœur lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait pour servir la nouvelle maîtresse. Il fut reçu cordialement par Mrs Reynolds, et conduit au bureau de Mr Darcy qui attendait sa visite.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, le docteur est là, - annonça l'intendante.

- Merci, - dit Darcy en se levant pour recevoir le visiteur.

- Je vous apporte quelque chose, monsieur ? – demanda encore Mrs Reynolds.

- Le thé, s'il vous plaît. »

La fidèle intendante se retira, et le médecin salua son hôte.

« Fitzwilliam, quel plaisir de vous voir ! – s'exclama Mr Gibson, une des rares personnes à l'appeler par son prénom.

- Dr Gibson, merci d'être venu, » dit Darcy en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Ils passèrent quelques moments à échanger des banalités, en même temps que le thé était servi. Finalement, le docteur parla :

« Eh bien, j'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour discuter de l'état des routes.

- Non, bien sûr, - répondit Darcy pensivement. – Il s'agit de mon épouse : elle est enceinte.

- Félicitations ! Il est agréable de ne pas venir pour une maladie.

- Merci, ce sont en effet de merveilleuses nouvelles, mais je suis inquiet. Je souhaiterais que vous l'auscultiez. Vous la trouverez en haut, Mrs Reynolds vous montrera le chemin. Cela me rassurerait d'avoir votre opinion. »

A la suite de l'intendante, le Dr Gibson gravit les escaliers et parcourut le couloir qui menait à la chambre. Avant d'entrer, Mrs Reynolds frappa à la porte. Elizabeth attendait l'arrivée du médecin en compagnie de sa belle-sœur.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, - Georgiana accueillit le docteur, avant d'ajouter : - Je vous présente Mrs Darcy.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Mrs Darcy, - salua Mr Gibson en s'inclinant. – Votre époux m'a fait part de l'heureuse nouvelle. Mes félicitations…

- Merci, - répondit Elizabeth en rougissant légèrement. – Que vous a dit Mr Darcy ?

- Pas grand-chose, il n'est pas des plus bavard, - remarqua-t-il familièrement avec un sourire. – Il m'a prié de vous examiner.

- Avec votre permission, je vais me retirer, » s'excusa Georgiana.

Après un bref examen, le Dr Gibson posa quelques questions à sa patiente, pour calculer la date de la naissance et évaluer son état de santé.

« Les vertiges et les vomissements ont-ils diminués ?

- Oui, je commence à me sentir beaucoup mieux. J'ai récupéré mon appétit et je parviens à me reposer, - elle n'osa pas demander s'il était normal de vouloir être intime avec son époux dans son état.

- Eh bien, je crois que tout est parfait. Je n'observe rien qui me préoccupe. Vous pouvez continuer vos activités habituelles, avec modération, à l'exception de monter à cheval. A présent, je vais descendre rassurer un jeune père effrayé. »

Elizabeth ne put que rire à ce commentaire. Le médecin rejoignit Darcy dans son bureau, ce dernier l'attendant impatiemment.

« Eh bien ? – demanda-t-il à peine le docteur eut-il franchit le seuil de la pièce.

- La grossesse de Mrs Darcy se poursuit tout à fait normalement, et elle peut s'occuper comme il lui plait avec précaution. »

L'inquiétude ne quittait pas le visage de Darcy.

« Quelque chose d'autre vous inquiète ? Peut-être avez-vous des questions ? – l'encouragea Mr Gibson en remarquant son expression.

- Je ne puis dormir en songeant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver, - répondit-il sombrement.

« Fitzwilliam, personne, excepté Dieu, ne peut assurer que tout ira bien quand viendra le moment, - tâcha-t-il de le réconforter en lui posa la main sur l'épaule. »

Darcy acquiesça du chef, comprenant bien que le médecin avait raison, mais ses craintes ne le quitteraient que lorsqu'il verrait Elizabeth et le bébé sains et saufs.

« Ce qui est arrivé à votre mère fut une chose terrible, mais cela n'arrive pas toujours. Vous ne devez pas vous tourmenter avec ça, et tâcher plus tôt de garder votre épouse tranquille et heureuse.

- J'y veillerai… bien qu'une chose me préoccupe encore.

- Quoi donc ?

- Elizabeth est très… vive. Elle voudrait continuer à… vous comprenez… - tenta-t-il d'expliquer maladroitement.

- Je vois. Et quel est le problème ?

- Mais c'est inconvenant ! Nous ne devrions pas, - dit Darcy embarrassé.

- Cela veut-il dire que vous ne voulez pas…

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela.

- J'imagine alors que c'est par peur. Si je puis me permettre, croyez-en ma propre expérience de trente ans de médecine, et père de douze enfants : si tous deux êtes d'accord, et qu'elle se sent bien, cela ne fera rien de mal. De plus, la grossesse stimule parfois certaines femmes. »

Elizabeth entra à ce moment. Darcy se leva et l'accompagna à un fauteuil.

« Vous parliez de moi ? – demanda-t-elle, face au silence gêné qui avait suivit son entrée dans la pièce.

- Uniquement en termes strictement médicaux, - répondit posément le Dr Gibson. – J'expliquais à votre époux qu'il est naturel que les femmes désirent leurs époux durant la grossesse. »

Les deux se regardèrent, et la rougeur s'intensifia sur le visage de Darcy. Elizabeth contint son rire devant l'évident malaise de son mari.

« C'est ce qu'a demandé mon époux ? – dit-elle au médecin, en jetant un regard à Darcy qui niait désespérément de la tête.

- Il est évident qu'il a certaines craintes. Mais je crois l'avoir suffisamment éclairé.

- Merci, docteur, - interrompit Darcy, élevant un peu la voix.

- Oh, il semble que je vous aie embarrassés. C'est qu'à mon âge, on ne garde plus ses opinions. Mais il est temps que je vous quitte, je dois encore passer chez les Watson. »

Il prit congé du jeune couple, transmit ses salutations pour Georgiana, et un domestique le raccompagna à sa voiture. Darcy et Elizabeth ne restèrent pas seuls longtemps, Mr Bennet les rejoignant quelques instants plus tard déjà prêt pour le souper. Son gendre se réjouit de le voir : il éviterait ainsi les moqueries assurées de sa femme.

Le repas terminé, tous s'installèrent au salon. Darcy et Mr Bennet s'entendaient bien, et pour ce dernier l'invitation à rester à Pemberley avait été renouvelée. Ecrivant à Mrs Bennet pour lui annoncer la grossesse de sa fille, il en profita pour l'informer qu'il resterait encore quelque temps en Derbyshire. Sûrement, de telles nouvelles affecteraient les nerfs de la chère dame, qui fut vexée de ne pas recevoir d'invitation.

Ils firent quelques parties de cartes, avant que les femmes ne se retirent. Elizabeth décida de ne pas se coucher avant que Darcy ne la rejoigne, et ainsi elle se mit à lire. Elle l'entendit quand il entra dans la pièce voisine pour se changer. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il la trouva assise sur le lit.

« Je te croyais endormie.

- J'ai préféré t'attendre en lisant, et ce livre me plaît tant que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »

Darcy se mit au lit.

« Cela t'ennuie-t-il si je poursuis ma lecture ?

- Pas du tout, - répondit-il, en même temps qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou puis derrière l'oreille.

- Ce que tu es en train de faire me distrait trop pour continuer de lire.

- Vraiment ? – demanda-t-il innocemment, embrassant ses lèvres et lui enlevant le livre des mains pour le jeter au sol.

- Il semble que les paroles du médecin aient effacé tes craintes, » lui murmura Elizabeth à l'oreille.

###

Darcy se réveilla brusquement au milieu de la nuit. Agité, il s'assit dans le lit et regarda Elizabeth qui dormait à son côté. Il avait rêvé de la mort de sa mère, et craignait qu'il n'arrive la même chose à son épouse. Il essuya la sueur de son front, il avait besoin d'air frais. Il se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre pour couvrir sa nudité. Il versa de l'eau dans la vasque et se rafraîchit le visage. Puis il alla à la fenêtre ouverte et respira l'air de la nuit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit soudain le corps d'Elizabeth contre son épaule et ses bras qui l'entouraient.

« Que fais-tu levé ? – lui demanda-t-elle.

- Il fait chaud, et j'avais besoin d'air. »

Elizabeth vint se placer en face de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, - répondit simplement Darcy sans pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, sans savoir que sa femme déjà connaissait son incapacité à lui mentir en la regardant.

- Viens te coucher avec moi, » le pria-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner.

Le lendemain, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il lui faudrait découvrir ce qu'avait Darcy. Il la suivit docilement et se recoucha avec elle. Elle se pelotonna contre lui tandis qu'il lui caresser les cheveux, ne cessant de penser qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre s'il arrivait un malheur à sa douce épouse.


	27. Chapitre XXVII

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

En se réveillant, elle chercha le corps de son époux à côté d'elle, mais cet espace était vide. Elle se leva pour aller déjeuner, pensant qu'elle y retrouverait son époux, mais il ne se montra pas non plus. Son père occupait déjà la salle à manger quand elle entra.

« Bonjour, papa, - salua Elizabeth.

- Bonjour, Lizzie, - répondit Mr Bennet.

- Auriez-vous aperçu mon époux ?

- Je l'ai vu partir tôt, mais je ne saurais te dire où. »

Personne de semblait connaître la destination de Mr Darcy, et Elizabeth resta troublée.

Au milieu de la matinée, Darcy revint et rejoignit son bureau. Un domestique prévint Elizabeth, qui s'exerçait au piano pour garder son esprit occupé. Elle s'excusa auprès de son père et se dirigea vers le bureau de son époux. Elle le trouva en train d'écrire, elle avait oublié de frapper.

« Bonjour, - dit-elle pour s'annoncer, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. »

Darcy se leva de son siège et vint la saluer avec un baiser.

« Où étais-tu ce matin ?

- Je me suis levé tôt, et je suis sorti monter à cheval.

- Tu sais que je préfère te voir au réveil, » lui reprocha Elizabeth.

Son époux lui sourit et caressant son ventre à peine visible, lui demanda :

« Comment s'est réveillé mon fils, ce matin ?

- Un fils ? Es-tu si sûr que ce sera un garçon ? – demanda-t-elle en soutenant la main de Darcy sur son abdomen.

- Aujourd'hui je sens que c'est un garçon, mais je change d'opinion presque tous les jours, - répondit-il en s'inclinant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? – interrogea Elizabeth.

- Moi ? – s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, toi. Tu n'as pas dû bien dormir cette nuit, tu as l'air fatigué.

- C'est entièrement de ta faute, - plaisanta-t-il pour éluder la question. – J'ai reçu une lettre de Richard.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Oui, il pense venir nous rendre visite jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Il nous dira comment a réagi ma tante en apprenant ta grossesse.

- Mmm… J'espère qu'elle est satisfaite de savoir que tu auras un héritier.

- Ou une héritière, » la corrigea doucement Darcy.

Elizabeth lui sourit.

« Je vais te laisser seul, pour que tu poursuives ton travail, - dit-elle.

- Non, ne t'en vas pas. Cette lettre que j'écris n'a pas d'importance, cela peut attendre. »

L'expression des yeux clairs de son époux l'attendrit. Quelque chose le tourmentait, mais il ne croyait pas correct de le lui confier. Elle resta avec lui le restant de la matinée.

###

Cette nuit-là, Elizabeth fut réveillée par les mouvements de Darcy. Il était endormi et murmurait des paroles inintelligibles. Elle ne put comprendre que « Lizzie » avant qu'il ne se réveille et s'asseye dans le lit, effrayé et agité.

« Shhh… je suis là, - lui dit-elle avec douceur, l'enlaçant dans l'obscurité de la chambre illuminée seulement par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait entre les rideaux. – William, tout va bien ? »

Darcy ne répondit pas. Il caressa les bras d'Elizabeth, se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux et simplement hocha la tête.

« Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, » dit-elle pour le tranquilliser.

Elle écarta les mèches trempées de sueur de son front, et l'embrassa sur l'épaule.

« Essaye de te rendormir, » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il se rallongea, mais ne ferma pas les yeux, n'ayant aucune intention de retrouver le sommeil et ses chimères.

« William, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien, rendors-toi. » La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de lui transmettre ses peurs.

Elizabeth tenait absolument à savoir ce qui le tourmentait, mais il demeurait fermé.

« Viens là, » l'invita-t-elle à se rapprocher.

Il s'approcha le plus possible, la prenant par la taille. Elizabeth le regarda dans les yeux et les lui ferma doucement. Puis elle embrassa ses paupières et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

« A présent, dors. Je ne dormirai pas tant que je ne verrai que tu es toi-même endormi. »

Darcy reposa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Elizabeth et l'étreignit avec force. Il finit par s'endormir sous les caresses de son épouse.

###

Elizabeth se changea sans faire de bruit. Elle sortit de la chambre silencieusement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il était tôt, et quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger la table n'était pas encore dressée. Mrs Reynolds dispensait les ordres du jour quand elle aperçut sa jeune maîtresse.

« Bonjour, Mrs Darcy. Vous allez bien ? – demanda-t-elle.

- Bonjour, Mrs Reynolds. Je vais bien, merci. C'est Fitzwilliam qui m'inquiète. »

L'intendante indiqua aux domestiques d'apporter le déjeuner pour la maîtresse, et quand elles furent seules, lui demanda :

« Puis vous aider en quelque chose ? Dois-je faire chercher le médecin ?

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela.

- De quoi s'agit-il, alors ?

- Depuis son retour, il agit de façon étrange. Je sens que quelque chose le trouble, mais il ne veut pas m'en parler. Il fait des cauchemars et semble toujours préoccupé. »

La vieille Mrs Reynolds réfléchit un moment avant de parler.

« Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais savez-vous comment est morte Mrs Darcy… je veux dire, la mère du maître ?

- Non, nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Je sais seulement qu'il était très jeune alors.

- Mrs Anne a perdu plusieurs bébés avant la naissance de Master Fitzwilliam1. Le docteur avait recommandé qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre enfant, mais ma maîtresse ne l'a pas écouté et est tombée enceinte de Miss Georgiana. Ce fut une grossesse compliquée, elle dut garder le lit tout le long et quand le moment arriva, les choses se compliquèrent davantage. »

Elizabeth l'écoutait attentivement.

« Cela dura des heures, l'enfant était mal positionné et la maîtresse était épuisée. A un moment de distraction, le jeune maître est entré dans la chambre. Il fut terriblement effrayé il était blanc comme un linge et nous dûmes le faire sortir immédiatement. Peu après, Miss Georgiana est née. Mrs Anne avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ne survécu que quelques heures.

- Je comprends, merci de m'en avoir parlé, » dit Elizabeth, qui commençait à comprendre les craintes non exprimées par Darcy. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas lui transmettre sa peur, mais c'était une pensée qui souvent venait à l'esprit d'Elizabeth : mourir en couches, ou que l'enfant ne survive pas, était une inquiétude constante. Mais son caractère optimiste l'engageait à ne pas songer au pire qui pourrait arriver.

Elle devrait l'aider à vivre sa grossesse comme une chose belle et naturelle, sans crainte pour le futur. Elle n'était pas sûre de comment aborder le sujet avec lui, mais espérer trouver le moment propice.

Elizabeth sortit se promener, il lui fallait réfléchir. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps ni de la distance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente fatiguée et échauffée. Elle s'assit sur le sol et plongea ses pieds dans le ruisseau. La sensation de l'eau froide sur sa peau la délassa immédiatement.

Elle entendit le trot d'un cheval et se retourna pour voir qui s'approchait. C'était son époux, qui ralentit sa monture en l'apercevant. Il démonta et se dirigea vers elle. Elizabeth leva sa main à ses yeux pour ne pas être éblouie par le soleil, et pouvoir le regarder.

« Bonjour. Tu viens te rafraîchir avec moi ? – lui demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

- Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête, - répondit-il l'air contrarié.

- Mmm… Je crois que tu es fâché, - dit Elizabeth.

- Tu es très perspicace, - répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Qu'ai-je fait, cette fois ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit quelque chose d'inapproprié à Mr Neil, - remarqua-t-elle, pensive.

- Non, rien de cela. Tu es sortie ce matin sans prévenir, et sans dire où tu allais. J'étais inquiet. Mais que fais-tu ? – s'étonna finalement Darcy quand son épouse se mit à lui retirer ses bottes.

- Tu as fait de même hier et je ne suis pas partie à ta recherche, - lui rappela-t-elle sans prêter plus d'attention à sa question, lui retirant sa seconde botte.

- Je te le redemande : que fais-tu ?

- Mets les pieds dans l'eau, tu verras comme c'est rafraichissant. »

Darcy suivi ses indications et plongea ses pieds dans le ruisseau.

« Je n'avais pas fait cela depuis des lustres.

- Tu devrais sortir plus souvent avec moi, » lui dit Elizabeth en plaisantant.

Il la regarda en souriant.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas ta mère, - déclara-t-elle soudainement, le prenant par surprise.

- Que… ?

- Je ne suis pas ta mère, et il ne m'arrivera pas sûrement la même chose. Que veux que tu sois heureux de cette grossesse, que tu t'en réjouisses comme je m'en réjouis. Tu ne le pourras pas si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens, et si tu ne cesses d'imaginer des choses horribles. »

Darcy restait sans voix. La soudaine déclaration de son épouse l'avait pris au dépourvu.

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû le dire plus "correctement".

- Lizzie, je… Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer avec ce que je ressens.

- Je le sais. Tu es le meilleur époux qui soit, et je comprends que tu aies peur. Moi-même j'ai peur. Mais nous ne pouvons pas agir sur le futur, seulement profiter de chaque jour que nous passons ensemble. »

Elizabeth posa sa main sur sa joue et l'obligea à la regarder.

« J'irai bien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser.

- Lizzie…

- Ne dis rien. Occupe ces lèvres à des choses plus plaisantes, » lui murmura-t-elle, attendant que Darcy l'embrasse.

A ce moment, Elizabeth décida qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour que ces terribles pensées le quittent.

###

Cet après-midi là, le colonel devait arriver à Pemberley. Elizabeth et Darcy, pris dans leur trouble, l'avait oublié. Georgiana, de son côté, s'était déjà changée trois fois, se décidant finalement pour une toilette bleu ciel dont Elizabeth avait dit qu'elle faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Le thé fut servi sur la terrasse, et ils s'installèrent pour attendre l'arrivée de leur cousin. Elizabeth remarqua la nervosité de sa belle-sœur et se rappela la sienne, quand elle avait revu Darcy le jour où il avait accompagné Bingley à Longbourn.

Son époux lui prit la main.

« A quoi penses-tu ? – lui demanda-t-il.

- A combien j'étais nerveuse le jour où Charles a fait sa demande à Jane. Tu t'étais montré si sérieux et indifférent, tandis que je brûlais d'amour.

- Pardonne mon horrible comportement, je n'avais pas de raisons d'espérer, » s'excusa-t-il en lui baisant la main.

Elizabeth rit. Georgiana avait le regard perdu vers la route, et en apercevant au loin une voiture qui arrivait, son visage s'illumina.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le colonel émergeait du véhicule et retrouvait ses hôtes assemblés sur le perron. Le panorama des terres de Pemberley était magnifique, mais ses yeux ne voyait que combien sa cousine était belle.

* * *

**1** _On appelait le maître et la maîtresse de maison Mr et Mrs. Les fils de la famille étaient appelés Master, avant l'âge adulte, et les filles de la famille étaient appelées Miss jusqu'à ce qu'elles se marient. La fille aînée était adressée par son nom de famille, et les autres par leur prénom : ainsi, Jane était Miss Bennet, suivie de Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary… Ses sœurs étant mariées, c'est maintenant Mary qui porte le titre de Miss Bennet. Au service de la famille Darcy depuis de longues années, et surtout depuis l'enfance de Mr et Miss Darcy, Mrs Reynolds peut se montrer plus familière._


	28. Chapitre XXVIII

**CHAPITRE XXVIII**

Le repas terminé, les femmes se réunirent au salon, pour discuter en même temps qu'elles brodaient le trousseau du bébé. L'expression de Georgiana reflétait le bonheur et la tranquillité que provoquait chez elle la présence du colonel. Elizabeth, au contraire, était anxieuse de recevoir les nouvelles de Rosings que, sûrement, son cousin partageait avec Darcy.

« Georgie, comment te sens-tu à le revoir après si longtemps ? – demanda Elizabeth à sa jeune belle-sœur.

- Oh, Elizabeth ! J'ai cru ne plus pouvoir respirer. C'est heureux que, en tant que cousins, nous ayons pu nous écrire durant tout ce temps sans éveiller les soupçons de mon frère.

- T'a-t-il confirmé ses sentiments ?

- Non ! C'est un gentleman honorable, jamais il ne dirait quelque chose qui me compromettrait avant que je ne sois présentée en société. Nous discutons d'autres choses, mais bien qu'il ne me l'ait jamais dit, je sais qu'il m'aime. C'est difficile à expliquer. »

La jeune fille vit le visage de sa belle-sœur se couvrir de douleur.

« Je suis désolée, Georgie, c'est de ma faute si tu n'as pas encore fait tes débuts. Avec ma grossesse, toute cette affaire a été mise de côté. Je m'en veux terriblement, - dit Elizabeth affligée.

- Lizzie, ne te blâme pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est une grande joie de savoir que je vais être tante, et c'est le plus important, » tenta-t-elle de la consoler en voyant qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

A ce moment, les gentlemen pénétrèrent au salon pour se trouver face à cette situation.

« Un problème ? – s'inquiéta immédiatement Darcy.

- Non, rien, je suis seulement un peu émotive, - répondit Elizabeth plus calmement.

- Préparez-vous à supporter une looongue grossesse, - commenta Mr Bennet à voix basse son gendre.

- Papa… Je suis peut-être enceinte, mais je ne suis pas sourde, » réagit aussitôt Elizabeth.

Le colonel souhaitait passer quelques instants seul à seule avec sa cousine, et suggéra donc qu'elle joue quelque chose au piano, se proposant de tourner les pages de la partition. Georgiana accepta avec plaisir sa proposition, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'instrument.

Mr Bennet pris le livre qu'il était en train de lire et s'assis à l'écart de sa fille et son gendre.

« Des nouvelles de ta tante ? – s'enquit Elizabeth, voyant que son époux ne désirait pas apparemment aborder le sujet.

- Oui, elle nous félicite pour ta grossesse, et souhaite que ce soit un héritier mâle… dans sa particulière façon de s'exprimer.

- J'imagine : _espérons que cette fille d'origine inférieure soit capable de ce que sa mère n'a pas pu faire_, » dit-elle en imitant le ton de Lady Catherine.

Darcy ne put retenir un éclat de rire, s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses compagnons.

« Que dit-elle encore ? – continua Elizabeth.

- Je te dirai le reste quand nous serons seuls, - répondit son époux.

- Je vois, - répliqua-t-elle d'un ton peu aimable. – Sûrement ce sont de mauvaises nouvelles, et tu préfères éviter que ta peu raisonnable épouse fasse un scandale.

- Mais je n'ai rien suggéré de tel, » essaya de se défendre Darcy, avant d'être interrompu par son épouse, qui se leva furieuse et sortit de la pièce, sans saluer aucune des personnes présentes.

Darcy resta ébahi, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il avait pu dire pour l'offenser.

Mr Bennet s'approcha et déclara :

« Les femmes sont d'ordinaire difficiles à comprendre, mais quand elles attendent un enfant elles deviennent totalement imprévisibles.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre la raison de sa colère, - dit un Darcy étonné.

- Fitzwilliam, je ne crois pas que vous devriez le prendre avec tant de sérieux, ou ce seront cinq mois éternels. Je parle d'expérience : ces changements d'humeur vont être constants, et de plus en plus fréquents. Je vous recommande de vous armer de patience et de le supporter comme un gentleman, - lui conseilla son beau-père avec un sourire.

- Croyez-vous que je devrais aller lui parler ? – demanda encore Darcy, confus.

- Le mieux serait de lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Après sa première fureur, elle se rendra compte qu'elle a réagi exagérément. »

Quand tous allèrent se coucher, Darcy se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Elizabeth était peinée de sa réaction. Sa sœur lui avait raconté dans ses lettres qu'elle passait d'un état d'esprit à un autre pour n'importe quelle raison. Mais elle ne pensait pas que cela lui arriverait aussi. Elle attendait donc que son époux la rejoigne pour pouvoir lui présenter des excuses. L'entendant entrer dans la chambre voisine, elle patienta un peu, et quand le valet se fut retiré, elle pénétra à l'improviste dans la pièce.

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû frapper, - dit-elle en le trouva à moitié déshabillé. – Préviens-moi quand tu auras terminé. »

Elizabeth allait se retirer, quand la main de son époux la saisit au bras.

« Attends, - lui dit-il. – Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux maintenant. Tu m'as vu moins habillé. »

Les paroles manquèrent à Elizabeth. Elle commença à balbutier des excuses, mais les bras de son époux l'avaient attirée plus près, elle sentait son souffle sur ses joues. Darcy l'embrassa pour la faire taire, et sans attendre sa réaction la mena jusqu'au lit. Il l'assit sur lui et leurs visages se trouvèrent face à face. C'était une nouvelle variante qui valait la peine d'être explorée.

Après huit mois ensemble, c'était la première nuit qu'ils passaient dans la chambre de Darcy. Au matin elle se réveilla fraîche et renouvelée, et se sentit encore mieux quand elle vit que son mari était encore à son côté.

« Bonjour, mon amour, » la salua-t-il en la voyant réveillée.

Elizabeth s'étira avant d'embrasser son époux en guise de salut.

« As-tu bien dormi ? – lui demanda Darcy.

- Très bien, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Et toi ?

- J'ai très bien dormi, je te remercie. Dois appeler ta femme de chambre ?

- Pas encore, - bâilla-t-elle, tandis qu'elle nichait sa tête contre sa poitrine et fermait les yeux.

- Lizzie, nous devons parler. Préfères-tu que nous le fassions plus tard ?

- Parle, je t'écoute, - répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Ma tante a arrangé la présentation de Georgiana à Londres. Elle dit vouloir te soulager de cette tâche, vu ton état. Elle a tout organisé pour qu'elle ait lieu à l'occasion du Bal d'Automne.

- Lui as-tu déjà donné ton accord ? – l'interrogea Elizabeth, contrariée.

- Non, je voudrais avoir ton avis. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, nous la reporterons jusqu'après la naissance du bébé.

- Non, s'il te plaît. Je ne souhaite pas que Georgiana continue à se priver des plaisirs d'être présentée par ma faute. Elle a déjà dix-huit ans, et mérite de profiter de sa jeunesse. Cependant, je ne pourrai pas être présente à ce moment.

- Je le sais, je ne t'exposerais pas à un aussi long voyage à cinq mois de grossesse.

- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je ne serai pas là, mais parce que Jane doit accoucher en octobre et j'ai promis d'être à ses côtés.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été consulté pour cette décision, - remarqua Darcy, le sourcil froncé.

- Depuis quand dois-je te demander la permission ? – s'offensa Elizabeth.

- Depuis que tu portes mon enfant dans ton ventre ! – s'exclama-t-il, irrité.

- Tu es l'homme le plus buté que je connaisse ! – s'écria-t-elle, se mettant à rassembler ses vêtements. – J'ai promis à ma sœur d'être avec elle le jour le plus important de sa vie, et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose… et que je ne sois pas là… je ne pourrais me le pardonner, » finit-elle en larmes, avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Darcy ferma les yeux de frustration et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ce seraient de très longs mois.

###

Georgiana se coiffait, avec l'aide de Daisy – elle avait hâte de pouvoir afficher des coiffures plus élaborées. Richard lui avait fait part des plans de sa tante et, bien que ne voulant pas contrarier sa belle-sœur, elle était contente que sa présentation en société survienne plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Quand elle descendit, elle rencontra son cousin, qui offrit de l'escorter vers la salle à manger. Là, ils retrouvèrent Mr Bennet et Darcy, qui discutaient des nouvelles du journal. En s'asseyant, le colonel demanda :

« Elizabeth va bien ?

- Oui… Elle déjeunera dans sa chambre, - fut la réponse embarrassée de Darcy.

- Quels projets avez-vous pour aujourd'hui, colonel ? – interrogea Mr Bennet.

- S'il ne pleuvait pas, je sortirais à cheval. Je crois en fait que je vais rester à l'intérieur, et profiter d'un bon livre et de la musique, pourvu que l'une de ces dames décide de s'exercer. Et vous-même ?

- Si j'en crois ma fille, j'ai passé trop de temps dans la bibliothèque, aussi aujourd'hui je profiterai des œuvres d'art de la maison.

- Et toi, mon frère ? »

Darcy ne répondit pas – les yeux fixés sur les pages du journal, il ne suivait pas la conversation qui se poursuivait à table.

« Frère… ?

- Mmm… Quoi ? – dit-il distraitement, sans se rendre compte qu'on venait de lui poser une question.

- Fitzwilliam, on voit bien qu'Elizabeth n'est pas à table. Elle ne le laisse pas lire le journal tandis que nous déjeunons, » commenta Georgiana à l'intention de ses compagnons.

Darcy la regarda, et referma son journal.

« Tu disais ? – demanda-t-il ensuite, un rien agacé.

- Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? – répéta sa sœur.

- Je traiterai ma correspondance dans mon bureau.

- Darcy… toujours aussi amusant ! – se moqua son cousin.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un travaille pour payer le brandy, » rétorqua Darcy avec acidité.

Le déjeuner terminé, chacun se dirigea vers ses occupations. Georgiana s'exerça brièvement au piano, puis rejoignit la bibliothèque où se trouverait sûrement Richard. Elle entra distraitement, comme ne sachant pas qu'elle le rencontrerait ici.

« Georgie, » dit le colonel en se levant pour la saluer.

Elle lui rendit son salut avant d'aller se placer devant l'une des étagères pour choisir un livre. Richard se tint à son côté.

« Souhaites-tu que je te recommande quelque titre ?

- Non, merci, je préfère chercher, - répondit-elle en gravissant quelques marches de l'échelle permettant d'atteindre les ouvrages les plus hauts placés.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et en redescendant, elle trébucha.

Richard la rattrapa dans ses bras, gardant leurs corps rapprochés. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, et le colonel ne put résister à l'impulsion d'embrasser ces lèvres roses.

A ce même moment, Elizabeth entra dans la bibliothèque.

« Georgiana ! Richard ! » s'écria-t-elle, surprise par la scène.

Les deux coupables se séparèrent rapidement, honteux et mortifiés.

« Georgiana, va donc pratiquer ta musique. Je dois dire un mot en privé au colonel, » ordonna une Elizabeth mécontente à sa belle-sœur.

La jeune fille quitta immédiatement la pièce. Elizabeth dirigea un regard de reproche à Richard.

« Je sais ce que vous me direz, et vous avez entièrement raison, - commença-t-il, tenta de s'excuser.

- Laissez-moi parler, - le coupa-t-elle. – J'avais confiance que vous vous comporteriez en véritable gentleman, mais je vois que j'ai eu tort. Peut-être devrais-je faire part de mes soupçons à Mr Darcy.

- Ne me retirez pas votre confiance. J'assume ma faute, Georgiana n'y est pour rien. J'ai agi sur une folle impulsion, cela ne se reproduira pas.

- Je l'espère. Pouvez-vous imaginer ce qui se serait passé si à ma place, mon époux était entré ?

- Je le sais, ce fut totalement imprudent. Pardonnez-moi.

- J'ose croire que vous respectez Georgiana et le maître de la maison où elle vit. Elle n'est pas encore présentée en société, et quand elle le sera, vous pourrez demander sa main et la courtiser comme un vrai gentleman. Je ne peux vous surveiller tout le temps, aussi il me faut votre parole.

- Vous l'avez, je le jure.

- Très bien. A présent, je dois parler avec Georgiana. »

Elizabeth laissa Richard à ses pensées et s'en fut à la recherche de sa belle-sœur. Elle la trouva dans la salle de musique, perturbée et troublée.

« Je… je suis désolée, Lizzie, - dit Georgiana effrayée, craignant que son frère ne prenne connaissance de l'incident.

- Calme-toi, je n'ai pas à te sermonner. Je te parlerai avec toute la tendresse d'une sœur que j'ai à ton égard. Je connais tes sentiments et également ceux de Richard, mais cela ne justifie pas ce que vous avez fait. Il ne te courtise pas officiellement, ni n'a demandé ta main, ni encore t'a fait part de ce qu'il éprouve pour toi.

- Je le sais. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

- Je sais que cela n'arrivera plus, car j'ai confiance en toi, et seulement pour cela je n'en dirai rien à ton frère.

- Merci, Elizabeth.

- A présent, dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti, - l'interrogea-t-elle ensuite fébrilement, le regard complice.

- Oh, Lizzie ! Cela n'a pas duré longtemps… mais ce fut si agréable ! »

Elizabeth sourit, se rappelant sa propre allégresse lors de son premier baiser avec Darcy, et qu'elle éprouvait encore à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait.


	29. Chapitre XXIX

**CHAPITRE XXIX**

Elizabeth s'enferma dans son petit bureau. Elle s'assit dans un petit fauteuil bas face à la fenêtre ouverte. Elle laissa porter son regard vers les jardins, songeant combien elle était fortunée d'avoir pu épouser la personne qu'elle aimait, malgré les obstacles qui s'étaient présentés. Elle espérait sincèrement que la relation entre le colonel et Georgiana trouverait une conclusion heureuse.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Darcy arrêté à son côté.

« Elizabeth, te sens-tu bien ? – s'enquit-il.

- Oui, je vais bien. Je suis seulement distraite, » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, et tendit sa main vers lui.

Darcy la prit entre les siennes et l'embrassa. Il posa un genou au sol pour se placer à sa hauteur, et Elizabeth lui caressa le visage tendrement.

« Tu n'as pas chaud ? – s'étonna-t-il en signalant le châle qui couvrait son cou.

- Oui, en vérité, - répondit-elle.

- Pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas ton châle ?

- Pour cela, - dit Elizabeth tandis qu'elle retirait la pièce de tissu, révélant une marque distincte causée par son époux la nuit précédente.

- Ah, je vois… - commenta platement ce dernier.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? – demanda-t-elle plaisamment.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, - répliqua-t-il sérieusement. – C'est ma revanche pour la fois où tu m'as mordu la lèvre. »

Elizabeth rit. Cela l'encouragea à continuer à parler, la dispute du matin était apparemment oubliée.

« Comment va mon enfant ? Se comporte-t-il bien avec sa mère ?

- Assez bien, il m'a permis de déjeuner sans trop de nausées.

- Je me réjouis de le savoir. Et comment va la mère ?

- Vraiment bien, » lui répondit-elle, pour ensuite embrasser ses lèvres.

Darcy répondit ardemment à son baiser, mais sans être sûr de pouvoir continuer – les changements d'humeur de son épouse ne cessaient de le confondre.

« Lizzie… - dit-il en se levant.

- William… » répondit-elle en se levant également.

Il lui prit la taille pour continuer de l'embrasser, certain maintenant que son épouse ne s'y opposait pas. Leurs caresses se firent plus langoureuses, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth se retrouve perchée sur le petit secrétaire.

« Je crois que nous devrions monter… - susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de son mari.

Darcy cessa un instant de l'embrasser pour la regarder.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir, - lui dit-il, avant de reprendre où il en été resté.

- Alors, j'espère que la porte est fermée, » remarqua seulement Elizabeth, se laissant emporter par la ferveur du moment.

###

Elizabeth était assise sur les genoux de son époux, dont la tête reposait contre la poitrine de sa femme. Dehors, il pleuvait à nouveau, et dans la pièce on n'entendait que le bruit de l'eau tombant des nuages.

« Fitzwilliam… Je tiens vraiment à me rendre auprès de ma sœur, et je souhaiterais je tu sois d'accord avec moi.

- Je suis désolé pour la querelle de ce matin. Je te promets, si tu te sens bien, je t'y accompagnerai moi-même.

- Merci, - répondit-elle, heureuse. – Tu es un amour.

- En sera-t-il toujours ainsi ? – demanda-t-il, pensif.

- Quoi donc ?

- Auras-tu toujours raison, et aurai-je toujours tort ?

- Tu as parfaitement compris, - lui répondit-elle moqueusement, avant de se lever pour lisser sa robe. – Mais remets plutôt ton gilet : si quelqu'un entre et te voit en chemise, nous serons bien embarrassés.

- Il y a une demi-heure, peu t'importait que quelqu'un puisse entrer, » répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Elizabeth rougit et lui jeta le gilet à la figure.

###

Septembre arriva bientôt, et le paysage se teignit d'or et de rouge, tandis que les jours commençaient à rafraîchir.

Il semblait à Georgiana que le temps n'avançait plus. Une grande anxiété l'envahissait à l'idée de sa présentation, et elle occupait ses journées aux préparatifs de nouvelles toilettes pour Londres. Elizabeth recevait également les visites de la couturière, mais ses motifs étaient autres, il lui fallait des robes pouvant dissimuler son état avancé.

Comme promis, le colonel se comporta en parfait gentleman. Il évita de rester seul avec sa jeune cousine pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

Tandis qu'approchait la date du départ, Mr Bennet réalisa qu'il regretterait la tranquillité dont il avait joui durant son séjour à Pemberley. Mais il s'en irait heureux en compagnie de sa fille, pour attendre la venue au monde de son petit-enfant. Ce ne serait pas le premier, puisque récemment Lydia avait donné naissance à une fille, mais ce serait néanmoins le premier qu'il connaitrait.

Dix jours avant l'arrivée de l'automne, commença la besogne des derniers préparatifs. Le Dr Gibson vint examiner Elizabeth la veille du départ, et la trouva en excellente santé, non sans donner au jeune couple certaines recommandations. Darcy veilla personnellement à ce que la voiture fût assez confortable pour son épouse. Il fit installer de nombreux coussins supplémentaires, et ordonna aux cochers d'adopter une allure tranquille – ils feraient les arrêts nécessaires pour rendre le voyage plaisant à Elizabeth.

La nuit précédant leur départ, ils passèrent un agréable moment dans la salle de musique. Mr Bennet proposa une partie de piquet1 à sa fille, Darcy se tint derrière elle pour observer leur jeu, et Richard et Georgiana se dirigèrent vers le piano. Après une partie gagnée par son père, Elizabeth céda sa place à son époux, pour être bientôt invitée par le colonel l'invita à interpréter un duo. Ils commencèrent à chanter une émouvante ballade romantique, et tous dans la pièce leur portèrent leur attention. En observant la complicité entre son cousin et son épouse, la jalousie gagna une nouvelle fois Darcy, que les paroles de la chanson ne tranquillisaient pas. La mélodie finie, il choisit de se retirer. Elizabeth remarqua le visage fermé de son époux, et après quelques instants, elle s'excusa à son tour.

Dans leur chambre, elle le trouva allongé sur le lit, les yeux levés au plafond. Il tourna la tête à son entrée, puis reprit sa position initiale. Elizabeth ne dit rien et s'assit à sa coiffeuse, brossa ses cheveux et les tressa pour la nuit. Ce faisant, elle observait le reflet de Darcy dans le miroir. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il la regardait de travers – comme un enfant en rogne. Elle ne lui parla pas, croyant bien connaître la raison de sa contrariété. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et voulut l'embrasser, mais il détourna son visage. Elizabeth fit une nouvelle tentative, pour la même réaction. Elle essayait de rester sérieuse, mais la conduite puérile de Darcy l'en empêchait. Elle lui monta alors dessus, le prenant par surprise, et attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle le relâcha quand elle sentit qu'il répondait à son baiser.

« Mr Darcy, toujours jaloux ?

- Tu le savais ! – s'exclama-t-il.

- Bien sûr, je m'en suis rendue compte, - lui répondit-elle en l'embrassa sur le nez. – Mais c'est une chose infondée. Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que tu es le seul maître de mon cœur ?

- Je ne sais pas… - grommela-t-il, toujours offensé.

- Ne t'ai-je pas prouvé à maintes reprises combien… combien je t'aime ? » lui demanda-t-elle encore, en baisant ses lèvres, son cou, et la peau que laissait découverte sa chemise. Darcy cessa de protester, répondant aux caresses de son épouse qui lui avaient fait oublier les raisons de son emportement.

Au matin, Elizabeth prit un déjeuner léger, ne souhaitant pas répéter l'expérience de son dernier voyage à Netherfield. Darcy s'assura qu'elle était à l'aise, le véhicule débordait de couvertures et de coussins. De leur côté, Georgiana et le colonel regagneraient Londres. Dans la voiture en direction de la demeure des Bingley, Elizabeth se vit forcée de s'étendre sur la banquette, son époux et son père s'installant en face d'elle.

Bientôt, Elizabeth eut le dos endolori, et elle préféra s'asseoir, suscitant l'inquiétude Darcy.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Dois-je faire arrêter la voiture ?

- Non, je veux seulement m'asseoir, j'ai mal au dos. »

Darcy s'assit à côté d'elle et lui frotta le dos.

« Veux-tu que nous nous arrêtions, pour que tu fasses quelques pas ?

- Non, je me sens déjà mieux. Reste à côté de moi, » le pria-t-elle en se reposant contre lui.

Mr Bennet s'était endormi et Elizabeth s'enhardit à prendre la main de son époux pour la placer sur son ventre.

« J'aimerais que Jane vienne vivre plus près de Pemberley, - lui murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne te verrais plus, - plaisanta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front, tandis qu'elle riait. – A dire vrai, Charles m'a demandé de chercher une bonne propriété dans le comté.

- Vraiment ? Tu en chercherais une proche ?

- Oui, j'en connais une à moins de trente miles qui est en vente. Mais il faudra attendre la naissance. »

Elizabeth était très contente de cette nouvelle, avoir sa sœur favorite à proximité la rendrait complètement heureuse.

En arrivant à Netherfield après un long voyage, ils trouvèrent la famille à les attendre impatiemment, et s'ensuivirent de chaleureuses retrouvailles. Mrs Bennet ne cessa de parler dès qu'ils eurent posé un pied en dehors de la voiture, et Darcy s'efforça de la supporter en faisant bonne figure.

Les femmes se réunirent autour du thé, et engagèrent une conversation animée. Elles avaient beaucoup à partager, surtout leurs expériences relatives à leurs grossesses.

« Jane, comment te sens-tu ? – demanda Elizabeth quand elle se retrouva seule avec sa sœur.

- Bien, malgré que je me sente lourde et inconfortable.

- Et avec Charles ? – continua-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- Lizzie ! Ces choses sont personnelles !

- Excuse-moi, je sais combien cela t'embarrasse. En ce qui me concerne… je ne peux me passer de lui.

Jane rougit et échappa un petit rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Lizzie, ce n'est qu'une étape. Cela passera, et tu en viendras où j'en suis, quand le moindre effort te coûtera tant que tu ne voudras même pas quitter le lit. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'entrée de leur mère, qui accapara la parole pour être le seul centre d'attention.

Au dîner, Darcy fut placé aux côtés du maître de maison et Mrs Bennet. Elizabeth en fut fort contrariée, et toute la soirée tenta de dissuader sa mère de jeter au visage de son gendre son manque de courtoisie de ne pas l'inviter à Pemberley. Darcy fit la sourde oreille au bavardage constant de sa belle-mère, ne lui répondant que lorsque nécessaire et par monosyllabes. Plutôt que d'aller avec tous au salon, avec comme excuse qu'il devait se rendre à Londres le lendemain, les Darcy se retirèrent immédiatement.

Restés seuls, Elizabeth plaisanta :

« Que vous vous êtes bien comporté avec les nerfs de ma mère, Mr Darcy !

- Ne sois pas cruelle avec moi. Malgré tes provocations, je n'ai rien à dire de Mrs Bennet, - répondit-il imperturbable.

- Malgré qu'elle soutienne que Charles est un très bon gendre… au contraire de certains ?

- Je suis heureux qu'elle apprécie tant Charles… Cela la garde loin de moi. »

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

« Tu m'as fait parler, cela ne se reproduira pas, » dit Darcy, avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Ce serait leur dernière nuit ensemble avant longtemps, et tous deux étaient anxieux de se sentir. Ils ne pouvaient cesser de se toucher et s'embrasser. Elizabeth était à l'aise avec les changements de son corps, et Darcy en profitait.

Quand ils eurent fini de s'aimer, elle appuya son menton sur la poitrine de son époux, pour le regarder tandis qu'elle parlait.

« Tu seras à Londres longtemps… - remarqua-t-elle.

- Près d'un mois.

- Quand tu seras là-bas, loin de moi, peut-être seras-tu tenté de chercher la compagnie d'une autre femme.

- Lizzie, je t'en prie, ne parlons pas de cela, - tenta de l'interrompre Darcy.

- Mais je _veux _en parler. Que sais que c'est "commun", mais je ne le tolèrerais pas. J'espère que tu le prendras en compte.

- Elizabeth ! Cela me blesse que tu m'en croies capable, - protesta-t-il avec vigueur. – N'y pense même pas. Tu es la seule femme avec laquelle je désire être.

- Je veux te faire confiance, mais tu seras loin, et soumis à l'influence de celles de tes connaissances qui croient que tu as fait un mauvais choix.

- Il suffit. Je pars seulement pour affaires et pour la présentation de Georgiana. Je te promets que mes pensées seront uniquement dirigées vers toi.

- Tu le promets ?

- Je le promets. »

Elizabeth s'endormit dans les bras de son époux, consciente que les prochains jours seraient difficiles.

Au lever du jour, Darcy se prépara à partir, et pour autant qu'il insistât pour qu'elle reste couchée, Elizabeth se leva pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture. Sur le perron, Charles souhaita à son ami bon voyage, avant de les laisser faire leurs adieux dans l'intimité.

« Charles et ton père prendront soin de toi, - dit Darcy. – Ne te comporte pas mal avec eux.

- Oui, monsieur. D'autres recommandations ? – rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Donne beaucoup de tendresse à mon bébé, - exigea-t-il doucement, en lui caressant le ventre.

- Je le ferai, » répondit-elle en se pendant à son cou.

Il s'inclina pour l'embrasser, puis monta dans le véhicule. Il ferma la portière et se pencha par la fenêtre. Elizabeth lui prit la main.

« William… N'oublie pas ta promesse. »

Darcy acquiesça, en lui baisant la main avant que la voiture se mette en route.

Elizabeth resta seule sur les marches, la poitrine oppressée comme chaque fois qu'elle le voyait partir.

* * *

**1** _Le jeu de piquet se joue à deux personnes, avec 32 cartes. Pour plus d'infos : _Académie des jeux oubliés – Jeu de piquet_ sur Google_


	30. Chapitre XXX

**CHAPITRE XXX**

La société londonienne se préparait pour la haute saison. Avec l'arrivée des jours froids, les familles réintégraient leurs résidences en ville.

Les Darcy étaient confortablement installés chez eux, mais ils passaient la plupart de leur temps chez Lady Catherine où logeait également, à la demande de sa tante, le colonel Fitzwilliam. Le bal de présentation était prévu pour le début de l'automne, ce qui permettrait à Georgiana de profiter de plusieurs invitations à des bals. Pour Darcy, les préparatifs, les discussions de tissus et de toilettes, toute cette anticipation, lui étaient pénibles. Les bals n'avaient jamais été son plaisir particulier, et l'absence de son épouse n'aidait en rien. La seule chose à laquelle il songeait était d'en finir avec tout cela, pour retrouver au plus vite Elizabeth.

A Netherfield, la situation était assez différente. Elizabeth passait un séjour merveilleux en compagnie de Jane et son beau-frère, avec les fréquentes visites de ses vieilles connaissances, et la liberté de faire comme bon lui semblait. Bien sûr, son mari lui manquait et pour soulager son absence, elle lui écrivait presque tous les jours. Ses lettres étaient bien plus longues et détaillées que celle de Darcy : avec son ironie et sa légèreté habituelle, elle lui décrivait grands et petits évènements avec tant de vivacité qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre. Il apprit ainsi, avec grande émotion, que son enfant avait donné son premier coup face au bavardage de Mrs Bennet. Elizabeth écrivait : _J'ai été fort surprise de sentir un coup qui provenait de mon ventre… J'imagine que, comme enfant digne de toi, il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'entendre parler des pauvres nerfs de ma mère_. Darcy ne pouvait croire qu'il avait manqué cela, et n'en désira que plus de bientôt revoir son épouse.

Enfin arriva le jour de la présentation tant espérée. Georgiana était heureuse et terriblement nerveuse. Elle n'était pas habile à converser avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais sans doute ce soir-là elle devrait le faire. Sa femme de chambre lui apporta la belle robe de soie blanche, brodée de fils d'argent – sa tante avait insisté que sa toilette soit plus "luxueuse". Ses cheveux, coiffés avec raffinement, étaient ornés de broches ayant appartenu à sa mère. Quand Darcy la vit, il resta sans voix, ne pouvant croire que sa petite sœur était désormais une femme.

Au cours du bal, elle fut très sollicitée, et dès les premiers moments son carnet de bal fut rempli. Mais elle ne désirait danser qu'avec un seul, celui avec qui elle avait dansé tant de fois enfant, et à qui elle était décidée à abandonner son cœur. Richard fut le seul à qui elle accorda deux danses, sans pouvoir lui en réserver plus sous peine d'être mal vus.

Son frère passa la plupart de la soirée en compagnie de sa tante et sa cousine, à qui son délicat état de santé interdisait de danser. A un certain moment, il se vit entouré d'hommes de la haute société, de vieux amis de son père.

« Mr Darcy, il est rare de ne pas voir votre jeune épouse, - remarqua Mr Parker.

- Elle n'a pu venir, son _état_ ne lui permet pas de faire un tel voyage, - dit Darcy.

- Alors, je dois vous féliciter. Pensez-vous rester en ville le temps que dure cet _état_ ? » continua Mr Parker d'un air entendu, provoquant les rires complices de ses compagnons.

Ce commentaire n'amusa pas Darcy, qui répondit sèchement :

« En aucune façon. Dès que j'aurai réglé quelques affaires courantes, j'irai la rejoindre.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Mr Darcy, nous sommes tous passés par là. Il est de bon ton qu'un gentleman cherche à s'éloigner de sa femme pour lui éviter des problèmes, et qu'elle, de bonne guerre, apprécie que son mari préfère d'autres distractions, - déclara Mr Stevenson, en appuyant sur ses derniers mots.

- Vous ne m'offensez en rien. Mais je ne partage pas votre avis, je préfère profiter de la compagnie de mon épouse. Excusez-moi, » conclut-il froidement en se retirant du cercle pour rejoindre sa tante.

Le reste de la soirée, il se contenta d'observer comment sa chère sœur appréciait le bal, tout en espérant que quiconque la courtiserait fût un véritable gentleman, de naissance et d'éducation.

###

Elizabeth se réveilla tôt et fit quelques pas avant le déjeuner. Elle attendait avec nervosité les nouvelles de la présentation de Georgiana. Peut-être arriveraient-elles avec le courrier de l'après-midi, mais on ne pouvait le savoir.

Elle porta son déjeuner à Jane, qu'on ne laissait plus descendre les escaliers et qui passait la majeure partie de son temps au lit. Elizabeth lui tenait compagnie, lui faisant parfois la lecture, ou brodant en discutant avec animation.

« As-tu reçu des nouvelles de Londres ? – demanda Jane.

- Non, il est tôt encore. J'imagine qu'elles arriveront cet après-midi.

- A passer mes journées au lit, j'en perds la notion du temps.

- Il te reste peu de temps, et bientôt tu te plaindras qu'on ne te laisse pas dormir, - plaisanta Elizabeth.

- Lizzie… je suis effrayée. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire, et que par ma faute il arrive quelque chose au bébé.

- Tout se passera bien, tu verras. Quand le moment sera venu, tu sauras quoi faire.

- Tu resteras avec moi ? – la pria Jane avec anxiété.

- Je pensais que tu voudrais être avec Maman, ou tante Mary, - répondit Elizabeth, confuse.

- Je ne saurais supporter notre mère à ce moment ! Je préfère être avec toi.

- Alors, je serai à tes côtés, sans toutefois être d'une grande aide. »

Jane se rendormit passé midi, et Elizabeth sortit prendre l'air et un peu d'exercice. Elle se promenait dans les jardins, quand elle vit arriver la voiture des Hurst. En descendirent Miss Bingley et le ménage Hurst. Elizabeth se crut obligée d'aller les saluer, et après les échanges de courtoisies, ils rejoignirent Charles pour prendre le thé. Miss Bingley s'assit à côté de sa rivale.

« Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai eu le plaisir de votre compagnie, Mrs Darcy. J'espère que vous avez reçu mes félicitations, - dit Caroline, faussement amicale.

- Jane me les a transmises. C'est fort aimable de votre part. Quant au temps depuis lequel nous ne nous sommes vues, il est vrai que mon époux et moi préférons Pemberley à la ville. De plus, mon état ne me permet pas de beaucoup me déplacer, - commenta poliment Elizabeth.

- J'ai pu constater que Mr Darcy n'avait pas ce problème. J'ai eu la joie de le rencontrer au bal de présentation de ma très chère Georgiana.

- Vous y avez été ? – demanda Elizabeth en dissimulant son ennui.

- Bien sûr ! Pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais manqué. Miss Darcy était splendide, je crois qu'elle fut la plus sollicitée du bal. Quant à votre époux, vous pouvez être tranquille, car il n'a dansé qu'avec sa sœur, et le reel1 avec moi. »

Caroline continua à parler toilettes, musique, coiffures et bijoux, mais Elizabeth ne l'écoutait pas. Après un moment, elle s'excusa prétextant un mal de tête et se retira. Dans l'après-midi, elle retourna voir Jane, qui était en compagnie de ses belles-sœurs. Elle d'efforça de se concentrer sur sa broderie et non sur le bavardage continu des sœurs de Charles. Les domestiques vinrent servir le thé dans la chambre, et avec eux arriva un pli destiné à Elizabeth. Elle y trouva une lettre de son époux, et une autre de sa belle-sœur. Elle s'assit à la fenêtre pour les lire tranquillement.

Elle choisit d'ouvrir la missive de Georgiana d'abord. La jeune fille lui contait avec forces détails l'expérience de cette soirée, et ses impressions sur les jeunes gens dont elle avait fait la connaissance, mais sans en dire beaucoup plus. Elizabeth supposa qu'elle craignait que son frère puisse lire ces lignes. Avec plus de calme, elle prit la lettre de son époux. Il lui confiait sa fierté pour Georgiana, sans dire beaucoup du bal – Elizabeth connaissait sa faible disposition pour ce genre de divertissement. Enfin, il l'informait de ses intentions d'arriver à Netherfield avant la date prévue, peut-être peu après la saint Michel2. Ces nouvelles réjouirent Elizabeth, qui replia les lettres pour les remiser dans son réticule.

« Des nouvelles de Londres ? – s'enquit Jane, voyant que sa sœur avait fini sa lecture.

- Oui, de Georgiana et William, - répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire.

- Vous dit-il qu'il a dansé avec moi ? – intervint Caroline.

- Non, en vérité il ne vous nomme pas du tout. Pardonnez-moi, mais je voudrais répondre au plus vite, » dit Elizabeth en se retirant vers sa chambre.

Elle savait qu'elle s'été montrée discourtoise, mais dernièrement elle ne pouvait retenir sa verve. Elle écrivit ses lettres et se changea pour le souper. Elle avait hâte que Darcy revienne à son côté.

###

Le premier jour d'octobre, Elizabeth se sentait particulièrement épuisée. Dernièrement, elle se trouvait plus ensommeillée que de coutume, et décida de se reposer avant le souper. Elle se réveilla avec la sensation de deux bras forts qui l'enlaçaient, et avant même d'ouvrir les yeux elle avait reconnu l'odeur de son mari. Darcy lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonsoir, mon amour, » lui susurra-t-il.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« Bonsoir, Mr Darcy. Nous ne vous attendions pas aujourd'hui, - lui dit-elle en se serrant davantage contre lui.

- Veux-tu que je m'en aille ? – proposa-t-il avec grand sérieux.

- Non ! – s'exclama Elizabeth. – Vous avez beaucoup manqué à votre enfant.

- Seulement mon enfant ?

- Moi aussi, bien sûr, » répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Le contact avec la chaleur de ses lèvres, goûter à nouveau leur saveur, était enivrant. Elizabeth se rendit aux caresses de son époux, réalisant combien il lui avait manqué. Darcy la plaça sur lui, luttant pour lui ôter ses vêtements. Elle rit de l'anxiété qui conduisait les mains de son mari, et l'aida avec les boutons de son gilet.

« Nous serons en retard pour souper, - lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille tandis qu'il attaquait son cou.

- Nous userons du bébé comme excuse. Ils ne peuvent lui jeter la faute, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Darcy dans un souffle.

Elizabeth rit de nouveau. Oh, oui, combien il lui avait manqué !

Quand ils descendirent, un peu gênés, tous les attendaient dans la grande salle pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

« Darcy, j'allais envoyer un valet voir si tout allait bien.

- Cela n'était pas nécessaire, Bingley. Elizabeth était un peu fatiguée, voilà tout, - répondit Darcy en regardant son épouse.

- Je dois dire que cela ne se voit pas, vous êtes radieuse, - commenta innocemment Charles.

- Merci, je me sens en effet très bien, » répondit Elizabeth en souriant.

Ils passèrent des journées très tranquilles. Au lever du troisième jour après l'arrivée de Darcy à Netherfield, des coups violents à la porte réveillèrent le jeune couple. Il faisait encore nuit, et Darcy alla ouvrir, découvrant un Bingley effrayé.

« Charles, que se passe-t-il ? Jane va bien ? – lui demanda Darcy.

- J'ai besoin d'Elizabeth… Je crois que le moment est venu, » répondit-il nerveusement.

Elizabeth sauta du lit et enfila sa robe de chambre.

« J'y vais immédiatement. Avez-vous fait chercher la sage-femme ou le médecin ?

- Oui, je les ai déjà fait appeler. J'ai fait aussi prévenir Longbourn. »

Elizabeth se précipita vers la chambre de sa sœur. Jane était couchée dans son lit, une expression tranquille sur le visage. Elle s'assit à son côté et lui prit la main.

« Te sens-tu bien ? – s'enquit-elle.

- Oui, les douleurs n'ont pas commencé depuis longtemps.

- Dois-je t'apporter quelque chose pour te rendre plus confortable ?

- Une compresse d'eau froide me ferait du bien. »

Le jour se leva, la sage-femme était arrivée. Elle examina Jane et déclara qu'il y en avait encore pour longtemps. La journée serait longue, et Elizabeth ne quitta pas sa sœur un instant. Au milieu de la matinée, une domestique vint la prévenir que son époux désirait la voir. Elle sortit dans le couloir et trouva un Darcy très préoccupé.

« Comment va Jane ?

- Bien, mais très fatiguée. Les contractions sont fortes et il y en a encore pour longtemps.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis plutôt épuisée, et affamée.

- Repose-toi, ta mère peut lui tenir compagnie.

- Non, Jane ne veut pas être seule avec elle.

- Alors, permets que je te fasse porter quelque chose à manger. Tu es fatiguée, » lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle s'appuya contre lui et l'enlaça, pour s'approprier sa force.

« Mon amour, tout ira bien, » la tranquillisa-t-il.

Elizabeth retourna auprès de Jane, et la trouva prise par la douleur d'une contraction. Elle s'assit avec elle et l'aida à la supporter.

Dans l'après-midi, le bébé n'était toujours pas né, et le docteur et la sage-femme commençaient à s'inquiéter. Jane était exténuée, et chaque contraction lui était intolérable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Au salon, Charles ne supportait plus l'attente. Chaque cri de son épouse était un poignard qui le déchirait d'incertitude. Darcy se sentait mal, cette atmosphère lui rappelant le jour où il avait perdu sa mère, et il ne trouvait plus de mots pour conforter son ami.

Un domestique entra chercher Mr Bingley, que le docteur demandait à voir. Charles monta les escaliers en courant, suivi par Darcy. Le médecin l'attendait dans le couloir, le visage sévère d'inquiétude.

« Mr Bingley, l'accouchement se prolonge beaucoup. Si la naissance ne survient pas dans la prochaine heure, les vies de la mère et de l'enfant seront en danger. »

Charles pâlit et pour un moment, Darcy crut qu'il perdrait contenance. Au même instant, Elizabeth sortit sur le palier pour appeler le médecin. Il était tard, et elle était visiblement à bout de forces. Avant de rentrer dans la chambre, elle dirigea vers son époux un regard qui l'emplit de terreur.

Ils retournèrent au salon, le pauvre Charles était misérable. Darcy ne se portait pas mieux à l'idée que, d'ici quelques mois, il puisse passer par la même angoisse.

L'horloge indiquait dix heures du soir quand le docteur entra dans la pièce. Tous se levèrent avec nervosité.

« Je vous félicite, Mr Bingley. Vous êtes père, et votre épouse se repose à présent. »

Tous se réjouirent et félicitèrent Charles, qui s'autorisa enfin à respirer, soulagé. Au milieu de cette allégresse, Elizabeth apparut, portant dans ses bras le bébé emmailloté, dont on ne voyait que les cheveux roux.

« Je vous félicite, Charles, vous avez une belle petite fille, » lui dit-elle, plaçant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Darcy la regardait depuis l'autre bout du salon, fier et bouleversé.

* * *

**1** _Reel : danse traditionnelle écossaise et irlandaise. Plus d'infos sur Wikipédia._

**2** _La saint Michel est fêtée le 29 septembre._


	31. Chapitre XXXI

**CHAPITRE XXXI**

Après cette longue et éprouvante journée, Elizabeth était épuisée. Darcy ordonna que l'on apporte une collation dans leur chambre, où son épouse s'allongea toute habillée sur le lit, les jambes lourdes et les pieds enflés. La nervosité et l'incertitude ne l'avaient pas quittée, et ne lui permettaient pas de se détendre pour enfin se reposer. Darcy s'approcha d'elle avec un plateau.

« Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, tu as passé toute la journée avec Jane et tu n'as rien avalé. »

Elizabeth prit quelques bouchées sans grand appétit.

« Dois-je appeler ta femme de chambre pour qu'elle t'aide à te déshabiller ? – demanda Darcy.

- Non, je peux me débrouiller seule. Aide-moi seulement à délacer l'arrière de ma robe, - le pria Elizabeth, se plaignant un peu de faire l'effort de se lever du lit.

- Te sens-tu bien ? – s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

- Oui, je vais bien. J'ai mal aux jambes et au dos, voilà tout, - le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire.

- Veux-tu que je demande au docteur de venir ? Il passera la nuit ici, cela ne le dérangera pas de te voir.

- Non, je suis bien. Il est normal que mes pieds enflent, Jane me l'a dit. »

Il l'aida à se changer et ils se couchèrent. On entendit l'une des pendules du couloir sonner minuit. Elizabeth ne pouvait pas dormir, l'expérience de la journée l'avait troublée et inquiétée.

« William, es-tu réveillé ? – chuchota-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

- Oui, je le suis, » répondit-il en se tourna vers elle.

Elizabeth se pelotonna contre lui et il l'enlaça.

« Je ne peux pas dormir, - dit-t-elle.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? – demanda Darcy.

- Je crois… je crois que j'ai peur, - confessa Elizabeth, laissant son orgueil de côté.

- Pour Jane ?

- Non, Jane ira bien. C'est pour moi, ce qui m'attend. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu assister à l'expérience la plus terrorisante et la plus réconfortante de ma vie, et je ne sais si je saurais être aussi forte que ma sœur. »

Darcy l'étreignit avec force, avant de parler. Il savait qu'il devait lui donner confiance et sécurité, sans trahir ses propres frayeurs.

« Lizzie, mon amour, tu es la femme la plus merveilleusement obstinée, forte et pleine d'énergie que je connaisse. Je suis certain que tu n'auras aucun problème à mettre au monde notre bébé. »

Au matin, Jane demanda à les voir tous les deux. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et la trouvèrent couchée, appuyée sur ses oreillers avec l'enfant contre son sein. Après l'avoir félicitée et s'être enquis de son état de santé, Elizabeth pris sa nièce dans les bras.

« Elle est magnifique, Charles, - dit Elizabeth.

- Elle l'est, elle ressemble beaucoup à Jane, mais avec mes cheveux, » répondit Charles en souriant.

Jane regarda son mari et lui fit un signe de la tête. Bingley déclara alors :

« Nous avons choisi son nom. Nous voulons qu'elle s'appelle Elizabeth. »

Elizabeth resta surprise un instant, ayant pensé qu'elle s'appellerait Margareth en hommage à la défunte Mrs Bingley.

« Je ne sais que dire… si ce n'est que c'est un grand honneur, - dit-elle avec émotion.

- Bien, mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a autre chose que nous voudrions vous demander, à vous deux.

- Ce que vous voudrez, - répondit Darcy avec sérieux.

- Nous aimerions que vous soyez les parrains de Beth.

- Bien sûr, comme l'a dit Lizzie nous serons très honorés, - accepta Darcy.

- Vous l'appellerez Beth ? – demanda Elizabeth.

- Oui, nous ne voudrions pas vous confondre, - répondit Jane en souriant.

- Êtes-vous bien sûr de vouloir punir cette enfant avec un tel nom ? – plaisanta Darcy.

- Il est vrai qu'avec un nom aussi plaisant que Fitzwilliam, vous pouvez juger de celui des autres, » rétorqua Elizabeth avec humour.

Tous s'efforcèrent de ne pas montrer que le commentaire les avait amusés, Darcy compris.

« Charles, Jane, j'espère que votre fille n'héritera pas de sa tante sa langue acérée, » se défendit-il.

Elizabeth le regarda en feignant d'être offensée, puis s'approchant de son mari, lui dit :

« Je vois que vous vous croyez drôle. Mais prenez plutôt votre future filleule dans les bras, » ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant l'enfant.

Darcy la prit maladroitement, puis cessa de bouger, l'air terriblement effrayé.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'un bébé, Mr Darcy, - se moqua Elizabeth.

- J'ai peur de la blesser… Elle est si petite, - répondit-il en un murmure.

- Il est temps que tu t'exerces, dans peu de temps tu auras le tien propre. »

La petite commença à geindre, et Darcy resta pétrifié. Jane prit pitié de son beau-frère et pria Elizabeth de lui apporter l'enfant.

« Je crois qu'elle a faim, » dit-elle.

Le ménage Darcy s'excusa et descendit déjeuner. Ils arrivaient vers la salle à manger, quand ils entendirent Caroline en grande conversation avec sa sœur.

« …je te le dis, ce pauvre Charles, avec la malédiction des Bennet, n'aura jamais d'héritier mâle pour perpétuer notre nom, et le prochain sera… Mr Darcy. »

Cela rendit furieuse Elizabeth, ses joues rougirent et elle était sur le point d'éclater, quand son époux la prit par le bras en secouant la tête.

« Je crois que nous devrions faire quelques pas, » proposa-t-il sans élever la voix.

Il l'entraîna vers les jardins.

« Pas un mot, comporte-toi comme une Darcy, - dit son époux à Elizabeth.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne nous laisse pas en paix, ni même un jour de joie comme celui-ci !

- Je veux que tu respires profondément, et que tu te détendes. Nous ne rentrerons pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmée. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration. Au même moment, elle sentit son bébé bouger, et poussa une exclamation en portant la main à son ventre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'alarma Darcy.

Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son abdomen.

« Je ne sens rien, - dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Shhh… Attends, et tu verras. Il bouge. »

Le visage de Darcy changea en un instant, il était incroyable de pouvoir sentir le mouvement de son enfant. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent intensément, et un grand sourire se dessina sur sa figure. Il appuya son front contre celui de sa femme, leurs visages se frôlèrent et pour un temps, toutes les peurs s'évanouirent.

###

Après le baptême de Beth, les Darcy revinrent à Pemberley. Si le voyage d'aller avait été prudent, ils prirent encore davantage de précaution au retour. A peine arrivés, le Dr Gibson fut appelé pour examiner Mrs Darcy, et apaiser les nerfs de son époux. Tout suivait son cours normal, et le médecin promit de revenir deux semaines plus tard.

Le mois d'octobre passa tranquille, seulement marqué par le retour de Georgiana quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de Darcy. Elizabeth regrettait de ne pas pouvoir organiser une fête en son honneur, mais son époux était heureux de célébrer l'évènement en la seule compagnie des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères au monde. Ils ne reçurent que la visite de Charles, qui devait signer le contrat d'achat d'une belle propriété à proximité. Fin novembre, les Bingley commencèrent leur déménagement à Green Park, à moins de trente miles de Pemberley.

Après près d'un an séparées, les sœurs étaient ravies à l'idée d'élever leurs enfants ensemble. Elles se voyaient désormais le plus souvent possible, dépendant de la petite Beth et de l'état du temps. Le climat commençait à se rafraîchir, et on attendait les premières neiges d'un jour à l'autre.

Elizabeth aimait le paysage de Pemberley enneigé, simplement féérique, mais cela limitait ses activités. Elle passait ses journées à finir le trousseau du bébé, et préparer la nursery. Heureusement, Georgiana était d'une grande aide pour ces préparatifs.

Lors d'une des fréquentes visites des Bingley, Charles annonça la tenue d'un grand bal pour Noël. Le toujours sociable époux de Jane désirait lier amitié avec la société de la région, et ainsi profitant des fêtes, avait décidé de donner un bal. Darcy, peu enclin à ce genre d'activité, tenta de se soustraire à l'invitation en invoquant l'état avancé d'Elizabeth.

« S'il vous plaît, Mr Darcy, cela nous ferait grand plaisir de vous avoir à Green Park. Songez à la possibilité pour Georgiana de profiter de la compagnie de jeunes gens, - plaida doucement Jane.

- Fitzwilliam, j'irai bien, pourvu que je reste assise, - surenchérit Elizabeth, qui au contraire du caractère de son époux, se liait facilement et aimait observer le comportement des gens lors de telles assemblées.

- Fort bien, nous irons et nous resterons quelques jours, » déclara Darcy, vaincu sous la pression des regards insistants des deux sœurs.

La visite de la couturière de Mrs et Miss Darcy signala que les préparatifs de la fête avaient commencé. L'état d'esprit d'Elizabeth la faisait changer d'avis presque tous les jours sur sa toilette. Elle sentait que rien ne lui allait et qu'elle avait l'air d'un éléphant, comme ceux qu'elle avait vus illustrés dans les livres de son père.

Darcy la trouva sanglotant dans le salon, peu après l'une des visites de la modiste.

« Lizzie, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis horrible ! » s'exclama-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Les réactions étranges de son épouse ne surprenaient plus Darcy, et il se sentait un véritable expert dans le maniement de ces situations. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira à lui. Elizabeth continua de pleurer dans son épaule, tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux pour la calmer.

« Shhh… Ne sois pas sotte. Tu es toujours aussi belle, qui t'a dit le contraire ?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire que l'on me le dise ! Je peux m'en rendre compte seule. Je suis laide et de mauvaise humeur… - et fondant en larmes, elle ajouta : - Je suis sûre que tu ne m'aimes plus !

- Mais d'où sors-tu une telle idée ? Je t'aime énormément, et tu es plus belle que jamais… car tu portes un Darcy dans ton ventre, » lui dit-il en se moquant un peu d'elle.

Elizabeth rit de ce commentaire. Darcy profita du moment pour sécher ses larmes avec son mouchoir, et l'embrasser tendrement.

« Pour moi, tu seras toujours la femme la plus belle, aux yeux les plus envoûtants et à l'intelligence la plus captivante. Aussi, ne songe plus à ces bêtises. »

###

Quelques jours plus tard, ils voyageaient en direction de la nouvelle demeure des Bingley, une bâtisse plus moderne et plus petite que Pemberley, mais confortable et accueillante.

Bien que Jane ne s'entende pas bien avec sa belle-sœur, l'assistance de Miss Bingley avait été d'une grande utilité pour la réalisation de la fête. Il n'était pas aisé d'organiser un tel évènement, juste après l'emménagement et la naissance de la petite Beth. La déjà naturelle hostilité de Caroline envers Elizabeth s'était accrue depuis que sa première nièce avait été baptisée du nom de sa rivale. Ajouta également à son ressentiment que Mrs Darcy fût choisie comme la marraine de l'enfant, et que toute la famille Bennet assistât au bal. Mais Elizabeth était disposée à ignorer les commentaires sarcastiques que Miss Bingley lançait pour la diminuer aux yeux de son époux. Dans une certaine mesure, elle avait pitié de Caroline, qui arrivait à l'âge où les femmes pouvaient être considérées comme des « vieilles filles », sans compter que c'était elle qui avait ruiné ses espoirs d'accaparer Darcy.

Le soir de la fête, Elizabeth se prépara tôt, revêtant la robe de velours rouge commandée pour l'occasion. Elle se para des pendants de rubis que son époux lui avait offerts pour son anniversaire, et attendit qu'il vienne la chercher pour l'escorter vers la salle de bal. La musique résonnait déjà quand Darcy entra dans la chambre et, l'espace d'un instant, resta sans voix devant la beauté d'Elizabeth.

« Mrs Darcy, je dois dire que vous devez être fière de votre apparence ce soir. Vous capturerez tous les regards, - la complimenta-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Je me contenterai de capturer le regard d'un gentleman en particulier.

- J'espère que c'est de moi qu'il s'agit, » répondit-il avec bonne humeur, en lui offrant son bras.

Le bal était une réussite, les invités étaient enchantés du couple qui avait acheté la résidence, et les jeunes gens profitaient pleinement des festivités – à l'exception de Georgiana, qui fut très sollicitée, mais à qui tous ces garçons ne pouvaient faire oublier son cher cousin.

Elizabeth fut toujours accompagnée dans un coin confortable. Bien que ne pouvant pas danser, elle passait une soirée délicieuse à observer le comportement de ceux qui l'entouraient. A un moment donné, elle remarqua l'absence de son époux et se leva pour partir à sa recherche.

Dans l'un des salons adjacents à la salle de bal, Darcy s'était isolé. Il contemplait distraitement par la fenêtre les pelouses enneigées illuminées par la lune, quand Caroline Bingley entra dans la pièce.

« C'est donc ici que vous vous cachez, Mr Darcy, - roucoula-t-elle en le voyant.

- Je ne me cache pas, je cherche seulement un peu de silence, - répliqua-t-il d'un ton égal.

- Je vous comprends parfaitement, parfois la présence de certaines personnes inférieures peut nous mettre mal à l'aise, - commenta-t-elle en faisant clairement allusion à la famille d'Elizabeth. – Cela nous fait réaliser que peut-être nous avons fait une erreur en prenant certaines décisions. »

Darcy ne répondit rien, il lui semblait que Miss Bingley était un peu ivre. Elle s'approcha de lui, et il recula jusqu'au mur.

« Mr Darcy… Fitzwilliam, vous devez savoir que si toutefois vous changez d'avis… je suis à votre disposition, - déclara-t-elle et, face à la confusion de Darcy, l'embrassa subrepticement sur les lèvres.

- Caroline ! » entendit-on s'exclamer dans le salon.

Miss Bingley fit volte-face en titubant, honteuse, pour se retrouver face à son frère en compagnie d'Elizabeth.

« Que diable t'est-il passé par la tête ? Retire-toi immédiatement ! » lui ordonna Charles furieux.

Darcy, toujours dans un état de stupeur, aperçut son épouse qui se tenait là sans rien dire, et craignit sa réaction.

« Charles, je suis désolé, je te jure que…

- Nous avons presque tout entendu, tu ne me dois pas d'explications, - le rassura Bingley. – Si vous le permettez, je crois que je dois parler avec ma sœur. »

A peine fut-il sorti de la pièce, Elizabeth jeta à Darcy un regard furibond.

« Lizzie, tu as entendu… Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle conduite venant de Caroline, elle m'a pris au dépourvu. »

Elizabeth ne dit toujours rien, et sortit précipitamment du salon pour rejoindre leur chambre, Darcy sur ses talons.

« Elizabeth… Elizabeth, arrête-toi je t'en prie, nous devons parler, » la priait-il, tandis qu'ils traversaient la salle de bal bondée, tâchant de dissimuler la situation.

En entrant dans la chambre, Darcy ferma la porte et attendit la réaction de son épouse. Il savait ne devoir s'attendre à rien de bon, mais il n'était pas fautif.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu faisais seul avec elle ? – l'interrogea-t-elle avec fureur.

- Rien, je te le jure. Elle m'a suivi jusque là.

- Pauvre chéri ! Comme c'est malheureux, tu es si correct que tu es incapable de la remettre à sa place ! – s'exclama-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Je crois qu'elle était ivre, - tenta-t-il de se disculper.

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'était ! Elle tenait à peine debout !

- Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu m'accuses ! – s'enflamma-t-il à son tour.

- De ne rien avoir dit quand tu en as eu l'opportunité, de donner l'impression que tu pourrais changer d'avis, - répondit-elle, meurtrie.

- Tu me rends responsable de ton insécurité ! » répliqua Darcy vertement.

Le visage d'Elizabeth rougit de colère et elle leva la main pour le gifler. Darcy arrêta son bras en la saisissant par le poignet, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser profondément et passionnément. Elizabeth tenta de résister, frappa son torse de son bras libre, jusqu'à ce que sa rage se dissolve dans ses baisers.


	32. Chapitre XXXII

**CHAPITRE XXXII**

Ils se séparèrent haletants, pour récupérer leur souffle. Quand Darcy la relâcha, Elizabeth crut que ses jambes ne la soutiendraient pas et elle s'agrippa à lui. Elle avait encore le visage rougi, et la trace des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Darcy, la prenant par la taille, la conduise jusqu'au lit. Elizabeth se laissa mener sans un mot, leur baiser avait effacé la colère initiale mais cela ne signifiait pas que ce qui s'était passé serait facilement oublié. Il lui retira ses escarpins et l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit. Puis, il appela sa femme de chambre pour qu'elle la déshabille. Il en profita pour sortir prendre l'air. Se contrôler après ce baiser avait requis un terrible effort. Darcy descendit les escaliers vers la salle de bal à la recherche de sa sœur. Il vit qu'elle était en train de danser, et s'approcha de Jane.

« Mrs Bingley, je vous prie de nous excuser Elizabeth et moi, mais nous devons nous retirer prématurément. Conviez mes excuses à ma sœur. »

Jane l'excusa, son époux l'avait déjà informée brièvement ce qui s'était passé avec Caroline et elle était inquiète pour Elizabeth.

Darcy rejoignit l'étage et réintégra la chambre. La femme de chambre s'était retirée et Elizabeth était couchée. Il changea de vêtements sans aide aucune et, avant de se mettre au lit, lui demanda si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle lui demanda un verre d'eau, qu'elle bu rapidement. Quand il se coucha, tous deux restèrent à regarder fixement le plafond sans dire un mot. On n'entendait que les échos de la musique et les bruits de la fête. La chambre obscure n'était illuminée que par les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Darcy se tourna vers elle, étendant son bras pour l'enlacer, mais Elizabeth lui tourna le dos.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait dormir. La seule idée que les lèvres qu'elle désirait tant avaient été en contact avec celles de Caroline, donnait la nausée à Elizabeth. Elle s'assit dans le lit, le bébé était agité et son ventre durci. Peu après, elle décida de se lever et faire quelques pas dans la chambre. Elle sentait sur elle le regard inquiet de son époux.

« Te sens-tu mal ? – demanda-t-il enfin.

- Oui, c'est cela. »

Darcy se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose ?

- Tu en as fait assez ! » fut la réponse sèche qu'il reçut.

Un autre moment passa, au cours duquel aucun ne dit un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth déclare :

« Je crois qu'il me faut un médecin. »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine de Darcy, qui immédiatement sonna un domestique pour qu'il aille quérir le Dr Gibson, qui se trouvait être présent au bal. Le médecin ne tarda pas à monter, et avec lui Jane qui venait s'enquérir de sa sœur. Les deux entrèrent dans la chambre, et prièrent Darcy d'en sortir.

Il ne se passa guère plus de dix minutes avant que Jane ne réapparaisse dans le couloir, pour inviter son beau-frère à réintégrer la pièce. Elizabeth était allongée dans le lit, ses yeux sombres reflétant sa peur.

« Fitzwilliam… Mrs Darcy… - dit le médecin en les regardant sévèrement. – J'espère que vous ne prendrez pas offense de ce que je vais vous dire. »

Les deux époux le fixèrent avec respect et crainte. La familiarité du vieux praticien avec la famille Darcy l'autorisait à parler sans détour.

« Sachez que, si vous ne laissez pas de côté ces sottises, et ne vous comportez pas en adultes responsables, cette grossesse ne verra pas son terme. Prenez les évènements de cette nuit comme un avertissement. Aujourd'hui, vous n'en êtes pas arrivée aux contractions, mais à la prochaine contrariété, qui sait ? » réprimanda le docteur.

Darcy allait parler à son tour, mais le médecin l'interrompit.

« Quant à vous, mon ami, je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que vous avez pu faire ce soir pour provoquer une telle réaction. Mais que cela soit clair pour chacun de vous : dès à présent et jusqu'à l'accouchement, j'ordonne la tranquillité absolue et beaucoup de repos. Est-ce clair ?

- Parfaitement, » reconnut Darcy, en mettant pour une fois son orgueil de côté. Elizabeth acquiesça également, sous le regard de reproche du médecin.

Après le départ du Dr Gibson, Darcy se mit de nouveau au lit. Aucun des deux n'osait parler, ni se regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth cherche la main de son époux pour la placer sur son ventre. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça.

« Lizzie, t'ai-je jamais dit quand ai-je su réellement que j'étais amoureux de toi ? »

Elle le regarda, et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Tu es arrivée à Netherfield l'allure sauvage, et absolument belle. Ces jours que tu as passés à soigner Jane, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais différente de toutes les femmes que je connaissais. Tu m'as ensorcelé, et tu sais bien comme j'ai lutté contre le sort. »

Elizabeth rit au souvenir de sa malheureuse déclaration sous la pluie.

« … tu m'as envoûté corps et âme, et cela n'a pas changé, ni ne changera jamais, » termina Darcy.

Le lendemain, quand les invités dans la demeure dormaient encore, épuisés par le bal, Caroline Bingley était renvoyée froidement par son frère, qui l'envoyait vivre indéfiniment chez les Hurst.

###

Pour autant qu'on l'ait traitée à Green Park comme si elle était chez elle, Elizabeth désirait rentrer à Pemberley. En un an, c'était devenu son foyer.

Une trêve tacite s'imposa entre les Darcy, ni querelles ni désagréments, au moins jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Les prochains mois devraient être faits de tranquillité et de patience.

Ils revinrent à Pemberley le même jour où arrivait le colonel, disposé à passer le Nouvel An en compagnie des Darcy avant de retrouver son régiment. Elizabeth craignait que son époux ne devine les intentions de son cousin envers Georgiana, mais il était évident qu'il n'envisageait même pas cette possibilité.

Le Nouvel An apporta avec lui une forte importante chute de neige qui coupa les communications durant plusieurs jours. Elizabeth était inquiète pour les familles défavorisées de la région, et organisa tout le possible pour leur venir en aide. Bien entendu, Darcy ne lui permis pas de le faire en personne, et dès lors ce furent Georgiana et Richard qui s'en chargèrent.

Un après-midi inhabituel de janvier, où le soleil était radieux et le ciel découvert, Elizabeth s'aventura pour une courte promenade dans les jardins, en compagnie de Richard.

« Colonel, je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer, mais… ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est temps de parler ?

- Parler, de quoi ? – demanda-t-il faussement étonné.

- De Georgiana, avec mon époux. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'il sache. »

Le colonel continua de marcher, en silence et perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je parlerai avec lui lorsque j'aurais davantage à lui proposer que seulement mon amour pour elle. »

Au terme de la première quinzaine de janvier, le colonel prit congé de tous, et particulièrement de sa chère cousine. A tout moment il pouvait être envoyé sur le continent, et il espérait pouvoir la revoir avant que de tels ordres n'arrivent.

Quand arriva février, tout était prêt la nourrice avait déjà prit résidence à Pemberley, la nursery était en ordre et la famille Bennet vint s'installer. Darcy contrôlait strictement les activités d'Elizabeth et les heures où elle recevait des visites. C'était une tâche peu aisée, qui souvent requérait de se montrer ferme face à l'obstination de son épouse, mais il se devait de le faire pour elle et le bébé. Non pas qu'elle soit imprudente, mais elle tenait à continuer d'agir normalement, ce qui la laissait épuisée. Dans ces moments de fatigue, Elizabeth prenait ses repas dans sa chambre, en compagnie uniquement de son époux.

« Je crains que tant d'attention ne vise qu'à contrôler que je finis mes assiettes, - plaisanta Elizabeth.

- Comme toujours, ton intelligence découvre mes intentions, - lui répondit Darcy en lui tendant un autre plat.

- Veux-tu me rendre un service ? – demanda-t-elle à son époux.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Approche-toi, et convainc ton enfant de cesser de tourmenter sa mère, » le pria-t-elle.

Ils avaient découvert que la voix de Darcy calmait aisément le bébé. Il écarta le plateau et s'inclina sur le ventre rond de sa femme. Il murmura quelques mots, et l'enfant cessa de donner des coups.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? – s'intrigua Elizabeth.

- C'est un secret, - répondit Darcy avec un sourire, en même temps qu'il rapprochait à nouveau le plateau.

- Un secret ? Comme les noms que tu as choisis pour lui ou elle ? » le provoqua-t-elle.

Darcy haussa le sourcil, comme de coutume lorsqu'il réfléchissait à une réponse intéressante.

« Ce n'est pas un secret. J'espère te le révéler bientôt : selon le Dr Gibson, il ne manque pas plus de quinze jours, » répondit-il en plaisantant.

Elizabeth lui tira moqueusement la langue et rit. Quelques heures plus tard, elle brodait en compagnie de Jane dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle éprouva une forte douleur à la ceinture. Comme cela passa rapidement, elle ne dit rien, mais quand la douleur revint, elle s'inquiéta et en informa Jane.

Sa sœur se leva précipitamment de son siège et s'exclama :

« Lizzie, ce sont des contractions ! »

Elizabeth tâcha de rester calme, elle respira profondément et caressa son ventre.

« Jane, préviens Mrs Reynolds et Fitzwilliam. Essaye de paraître tranquille… Efface cette expression terrifiée de ton visage, » la pria Elizabeth avec bonne humeur.

Sa sœur aînée descendit les escaliers en courant, de façon bien peu convenable, à la recherche de l'intendante. Elle demanda au premier domestique qu'elle croisa d'envoyer Mrs Reynolds auprès de Mrs Darcy, puis partit chercher son beau-frère. Elle le trouva en compagnie de Mr Bennet dans la bibliothèque.

« Mr Darcy, - les interrompit-elle (elle avait encore peine à s'adresser à lui par son prénom). – Elizabeth a besoin de vous… de façon urgente. »

Ces derniers mots firent se lever précipitamment Darcy. A l'étage, Elizabeth tentait de garder son calme, consciente que ces choses duraient longtemps et qu'il était inutile de céder à la nervosité aussi tôt. Quand arriva l'intendante, elle la pria de faire appeler le docteur, puis attendit son époux, qui arriva quelques instants plus tard.

Darcy croyait avoir affaire à l'une ou l'autre de ses étranges envies, comme lorsqu'Elizabeth avait fait réveiller la cuisinière à trois heures du matin pour qu'elle prépare une tarte aux fraises.

« Que dois-je encore demander à Mrs Benedict ? – demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

- Le moment est venu, » dit doucement et soudainement Elizabeth.

Son époux, qui n'était pas préparé à entendre ces paroles, s'étonna :

« Le moment de quoi ? »

Un regard d'Elizabeth suffit à lui faire comprendre la situation. En une seconde, il fut assit auprès d'elle.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Dois-je faire chercher le médecin ? – demanda-t-il, nerveux et inquiet.

- Je vais bien… Cela durera longtemps, tu sais ?

- Oui, je le sais.

- Mrs Reynolds a déjà envoyé quelqu'un chercher le docteur, et en attendant, je voudrais que tu me tiennes compagnie. Cela ira ?

- Bien sûr, je resterai avec toi. Veux-tu que j'appelle ta mère, ou ta sœur ?

- Non, toi seulement, reste avec moi. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Darcy lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

###

Les contractions étaient espacées et Elizabeth les supportait bien. Elle espérait être forte quand elles s'intensifieraient. Il était déjà l'heure du thé, et le reste de la famille était réuni au salon pour le boire – tous, à l'exception d'un Darcy toujours plus nerveux, regardant la pendule à tout moment et ne comprenant pas pourquoi le médecin tardait tant.

« William, aide-moi, - le pria Elizabeth en se redressant pour sortir du lit. – Passe-moi ma robe de chambre. »

Il l'aida à l'enfiler, sans bien savoir quelle était son idée.

« Allons-y, - dit-elle en lui prenant le bras et le menant vers la porte.

- Où donc ? – s'étonna-t-il légèrement épouvanté.

- Faire quelques pas. Selon Mrs Reynolds, cela devrait aider à presser l'accouchement, » lui répondit-elle avec assurance.

Darcy ne put qu'obtempérer, ne souhaitant pas discuter d'une chose qu'il connaissait mal.

« Fort bien, mais nous resterons à l'étage, » concéda-t-il. En sortant dans le couloir, il pria une domestique que lorsque le docteur arriverait, il en soit immédiatement avisé.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs, et émergèrent dans une grande salle qu'Elizabeth ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vue. Sur les murs s'étalaient de grands tableaux et de larges tapisseries, auxquels faisait face un canapé circulaire placé au milieu de la pièce.

Au milieu d'une contraction, Elizabeth émit le besoin de s'asseoir. Darcy l'aida à s'asseoir sur les coussins cramoisis. Elle ferma les yeux, la douleur lui coupant le souffle pour la première fois.

« Il est temps de revenir, le docteur est sûrement arrivé à présent, - lui dit son époux terrorisé.

- Non, c'est passé… Restons encore un peu. »

Elizabeth savait que dès qu'elle serait entre les mains du Dr Gibson, elle ne verrait plus son mari jusqu'à la naissance. Aussi, elle désirait passer avec lui le plus de temps possible. Elle avait été optimiste durant sa grossesse, mais l'idée que cela puisse être ses derniers instants avec lui était présente à son esprit. Darcy la tenait par la taille, et Elizabeth se laissa aller contre sa poitrine. Elle lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Qui est cette adorable petit garçon, sur le tableau là-bas ? – demanda Elizabeth.

- Celui avec ce costume ridicule ?

- Celui-là, oui.

- Eh bien, c'est moi, - répondit Darcy en faisant la grimace.

- Pourquoi as-tu tant changé ? Tu semblais si mignon, et agréable, - plaisanta son épouse.

- Très drôle… A présent, lève-toi, » dit-il en se mettant debout pour l'aider.

Elizabeth se leva, sachant qu'il était temps de retrouver sa chambre, mais au même instant une autre violente contraction l'obligea à s'appuyer sur son époux, incapable de marcher. Un moment plus tard, elle perdit les eaux. Sans rien dire, Darcy la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers leurs appartements.

« William, je peux marcher, lâche-moi ! – protesta-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai accepté la promenade, et vois où nous en sommes, » répondit-il terrorisé.

Il la porta précipitamment jusqu'à la chambre, et alors qu'il la déposait sur le lit, le médecin entra.

« Grâce à Dieu, vous voilà ! Elle vient de perdre les eaux, - s'exclama Darcy plein d'angoisse.

- Calmez-vous, Fitzwilliam. Cela ne signifie pas que la naissance est imminente, seulement que nous en sommes plus proches, - le tranquillisa le docteur. – A présent sortez, je dois examiner votre femme. »

Darcy sortit dans le couloir, sa nervosité l'empêchant de rester calme. Il envoya un domestique à la recherche de Jane. Elle devait être aux côtés d'Elizabeth.

Jane monta immédiatement, et entra dans la chambre. Un moment plus tard, le Dr Gibson sortit pour lui dire quelques mots.

« Fitzwilliam, le travail est plus avancé que je ne le pensais. Si tout se passe normalement, d'ici deux à trois heures vous serez père, - l'informa-t-il.

- Trois heures encore ? – s'exclama Darcy.

- Ces choses-là prennent du temps. Pour une première fois, ne subir que six ou sept heures de travail est une grande chance. »

Mais pour Darcy, ce serait une éternité.

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Elizabeth ne se sentait plus calme. La douleur se faisait plus aigue et son époux, là dehors, l'inquiétait.

« Jane, fais-moi une faveur et demande à William qu'il attende en bas, avec le reste de la famille. »

Sa sœur ne souhaitait pas prendre la responsabilité d'avoir à adresser un tel ordre à son beau-frère. Mais elle accepta le défi. Peu après, elle réintégra la chambre.

« Il ne m'a pas prêté attention. Il a dit qu'il ne songeait pas bouger de là, et qu'il voulait même réintégrer la chambre.

- Voilà qui est pire, - soupira Elizabeth, qui réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre : - Alors, parle à Charles ou à Georgiana. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste là. J'ai besoin qu'on le retienne. »

Jane accéda à sa prière, et Darcy ne resta plus seul.

Comme l'avait prévu le médecin, deux heures plus tard Elizabeth était prête à pousser. Elle essayait de ne pas crier, et se mordait les lèvres pour s'en empêcher, en s'agrippant aux draps.

Lors d'un moment de répit dans le travail, Jane dit à Elizabeth :

« Lizzie, tu n'as pas à te retenir, tu peux crier.

- Jane… je ne peux pas. Je dois être forte pour William. Il ne supporterait pas de m'entendre, pas après ce qu'il a vécu. »

Sa sœur essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, et la fit boire. Elle admirait l'amour inconditionnel que sa petite Elizabeth vouait à son époux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup se reposer, aussitôt survint une autre contraction et un cri s'échappa de ses dents serrées. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Darcy se précipita dans la pièce, courant vers son épouse. Il s'agenouilla au chevet du lit et lui prit la main.

« William, mon amour, tu dois sortir, » lui dit doucement Elizabeth en lui caressant la joue.

Il ne bougea pas ni ne parla, baisa seulement leurs doigts enlacés et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, » lui répondit-elle, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, et la porte se referma sur lui.

###

Darcy arpentait le couloir de long en large. Rien ne pouvait le calmer, les exclamations de Jane et du docteur, et les rares cris étouffés d'Elizabeth le rendaient fou. Il priait pour que tout finisse rapidement, et heureusement, quand des pleurs provenant de la chambre le firent courir jusqu'à la porte.

Personne n'était sorti de la pièce, et l'incertitude nourrissait son angoisse. Un moment passa, jusqu'à ce que le médecin apparaisse, et sortant avec lui, les domestiques qui avaient aidé.

« Vous pouvez entrer, Fitzwilliam, » dit simplement le Dr Gibson.

Il pénétra nerveusement dans la chambre. Immédiatement, à la lueur des bougies, il vit Elizabeth, appuyée sur des oreillers. Il lui sembla que jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle. Elle étendit un bras, l'invitant à s'approcher. Il lui prit la main, la serrant avec émotion, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« William, je voudrais te présenter ton fils, » lui annonça-t-elle en souriant, tandis qu'elle plaçait l'enfant dans les bras de son époux.

Darcy contempla avec émerveillement ce petit qu'il tenait dans ses bras pour la première fois, et sourit.

« Il est complètement sain, » ajouta Elizabeth.

Le bébé entrouvrit les yeux, juste assez pour que son père voie qu'il avait les yeux bleus des Darcy, et agrippa sa petite main au doigt de son père.

« William Bennet Darcy, » dit Darcy, les yeux humides et la voix légèrement brisée.


	33. Chapitre XXXIII

**CHAPITRE XXXIII**

Elizabeth devait se reposer, après l'effort de la mise au monde, et ne reçut les visites que d'une sanglotante Georgiana et de ses parents, l'espace de quelques minutes. Mrs Bennet ne cessa de s'exclamer que l'enfant était le vivant portrait de son père, et combien elle était fière que sa Lizzie ait donné à son mari un héritier mâle du premier coup. Mr Bennet était réellement ému et fier de sa fille, et la prenant en pitié, il tira sa femme en dehors de la chambre pour laisser Elizabeth se reposer.

« William, s'il te plaît, descends souper. L'une de mes sœurs, ou mieux, Georgiana, peut rester avec moi un moment.

- Je verrai qui est levé, » dit Darcy en accédant à sa requête, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

A peine fut-il sorti de la chambre, Mrs Reynolds entra avec une soupe chaude.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas d'appétit, - dit Elizabeth.

- Ordres du docteur, - répondit fermement l'intendante, et sans lui prêter plus d'attention elle s'assit à côté d'elle pour lui servir son repas. – Quand l'enfant se réveillera, je vous aiderai à le nourrir.

- Je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire, - dit la jeune mère, un peu gênée.

- Si, si, ça l'est. Vous pensez que c'est facile, mais je vous assure que ça ne l'est pas, » répliqua Mrs Reynolds imperturbable.

Au même moment, Jane pénétra dans la pièce avec la petite Beth dans les bras.

« Mrs Reynolds a raison, Lizzie. La première fois, les conseils de Mère furent d'une grande aide. »

Quand le petit William se réveilla affamé, les deux femmes se chargèrent d'assister Elizabeth dans ce grand moment de sa vie.

« Je resterai avec toi cette nuit, - déclara Jane.

- Oh, non, Jane ! Tu dois te reposer, et prendre soin de ma filleule et ton époux. L'une de mes domestiques passera la nuit ici.

- En aucune façon, madame, je ne vous laisserai entre les mains de ces fillettes. Je resterai, » décida résolument Mrs Reynolds.

Passé minuit, Darcy entra silencieusement dans la chambre. Elizabeth dormait profondément, et près du lit, dans son berceau, reposait le bébé emmailloté. Mrs Reynolds, assise près du feu, se leva pour accueillir son jeune maître, mais Darcy lui fit signe de ne pas parler. Il regarda l'enfant dormir et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Mrs Reynolds, vous pouvez vous retirer, je resterai, - chuchota-t-il.

- Monsieur, il serait mieux que vous alliez dormir. Ceci est une affaire de femme, - répondit l'intendante également à voix basse.

- Je dormirai ici. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je vous appellerai, » insista-t-il, inflexible.

La vieille dame se retira donc, très peu surprise de la ferme résolution de son maître. Elle connaissait assez bien les sentiments du jeune homme pour son épouse, et ceux d'Elizabeth pour lui.

Darcy ôta son gilet et sa cravate, s'installa dans un fauteuil et se couvrit d'une couverture. Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par des pleurs provenant du berceau. Il se leva rapidement, mais arrivant près du bébé, resta incertain de comment le saisir. Peut-être avait-ce été une mauvais idée de congédier Mrs Reynolds… Il prit son courage à deux mains, et souleva l'enfant. Il commença à le bercer, et lui parler pour calmer ses pleurs.

« Il a faim, - entendit-il la voix de son épouse. – Apporte-le-moi. »

Il porta le petit dans les bras de sa précieuse mère, puis s'assit au chevet du lit. Voyant qu'Elizabeth dégrafait sa chemise de nuit pour nourrir le bébé, Darcy se sentit soudain gêné.

« Dois-je te laisser seule ? – demanda-t-il.

- Non, - répondit-t-elle, amusée de son embarras. – Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois nue… Bien que ce serait la première fois que tu me verrais nue en compagnie d'un autre homme. »

Il rit, et elle aussi. Elizabeth l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Darcy posa son bras sur ses épaules et elle laissa aller sa tête contre son torse.

« Je croyais que Mrs Reynolds resterait avec moi. Tu devrais te reposer dans la chambre à côté, - le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

- C'est votre idée à tous, personne ne me consulte, mais je crois encore être le maître de Pemberley.

- Je suis navrée de t'annoncer que tu n'es plus le seul homme de la maison. Tu as de la concurrence, à présent.

- Je le vois. C'est de la concurrence déloyale, il est plus agréable que moi.

- Embrasse-moi, idiot, » lui ordonna Elizabeth.

Darcy lui baisa très doucement le front, puis les lèvres. Le petit William s'étant rendormi, son père le reporta dans son berceau, le borda, puis se retourna vers son épouse pour l'aider à se recoucher.

« Reste avec moi, - le pria Elizabeth.

- Bien sûr, - répondit-il.

- Je veux dire, ici : couche toi à côté de moi, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »

Darcy s'allongea à côté d'elle avec précaution, et attendit qu'elle s'endorme. Il était si heureux, qu'il lui semblait que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Peu à peu, le sommeil l'envahit, et il ne se réveilla que lorsque Mrs Reynolds vint le remplacer. Dehors, il faisait jour.

« Mr Darcy, votre valet vous attend avec votre bain et des vêtements propres, - lui dit-elle la voix à peine perceptible.

- Merci, » répondit-il simplement en se frottant les yeux, et en étirant son corps engourdi d'être resté dans la même position.

Après s'être rafraîchi, et avant de descendre déjeuner, Darcy repassa voir Elizabeth, mais elle dormait toujours. Dans le couloir, il rencontra le Dr Gibson qui se dirigeait également vers la salle à manger.

« Bonjour, Fitzwilliam, - le salua-t-il.

- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé, - répondit Darcy.

- Très bien. Je suis déjà passé voir votre épouse et le bébé. William, c'est cela ?

- Oui, William.

- Tous deux semblent aller très bien... C'est une femme extraordinaire que vous avez, » remarqua le médecin avant de pénétrer dans la salle à manger.

Ils s'installèrent à table, le reste de la famille n'étant pas encore arrivé. Darcy se fit servir du café, au lieu de thé, tandis que le Dr Gibson poursuivait la conversation.

« Une femme forte et admirable. Elle a supporté l'accouchement presque sans crier, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ceux qui étaient dehors. Vous en particulier, j'imagine.

- Vraiment ? Elle a fait cela ? – s'étonna Darcy, admiratif.

- Tout à fait. Forte et obstinée… Elle n'a fait aucun cas de nos conseils. »

Darcy ne répondit pas, songeant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa Lizzie, sa chère épouse, l'avait fait pour lui.

Après le déjeuner, il retourna auprès d'Elizabeth. Cette fois, elle était réveillée et tenait le bébé dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, - la salua-t-il en l'embrassant elle et l'enfant sur le front. – T'es-tu bien reposée ?

- Oui, je me sens bien mieux. Je crois que je pourrais me lever, - dit Elizabeth.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

- Je savais que tu ne serais pas d'accord, - protesta-t-elle, résignée. Puis lui tendant le petit William : - Veux-tu le prendre dans les bras ? Dans un moment, ses tantes seront là et nous ne le verront plus, » plaisanta-t-elle.

Darcy prit son fils, qui dans ses bras paraissait plus petit. On frappa à la porte, et Mrs Bennet entra dans la chambre.

« Elizabeth ! Que fait Mr Darcy avec le petit dans les bras ? Ce n'est pas une affaire d'homme, » jacassa-t-elle, en s'approchant de son gendre pour lui retirer l'enfant.

Darcy la regarda le sourcil froncé, écartant le bébé de sa portée. Sa belle-mère comprit l'intention et s'éloigna, se tournant vers sa fille.

« Elizabeth, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas de nourrice. Une femme de ta condition doit en avoir une.

- Maman, nous avons décidé ce qui serait mieux pour William, - répondit Elizabeth en levant les yeux au ciel. – Pour l'instant, je veux m'en occuper moi-même. Je ne dis pas que je ne changerai pas d'avis, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce sera une décision que nous prendrons tous les deux.

- Certainement, je ne souhaite pas vous dire quoi faire. Jamais je ne m'en mêlerais, je n'aime pas les indiscrétions. »

Darcy jeta un regard en coin à sa femme, et dut réprimer un sourire. Ils furent sauvés quand la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Georgiana, Kitty et Mary, lesquelles arrachèrent pratiquement le bébé des bras de son père. Ce dernier s'excusa, et les quitta pour aller écrire la nouvelle de la naissance à sa famille.

Mrs Reynolds ne se lassait pas de remarquer combien le petit William ressemblait à son père, et Darcy ne pouvait que se sentir fier de la comparaison.

Après quelques jours, l'obstination d'Elizabeth eu raison de toutes les recommandations, et elle quitta son lit pour reprendre une vie normale. Quinze jours après sa naissance, William Bennet Darcy fut baptisé dans la chapelle de Pemberley. Les heureux parrains étaient les Bingley, qui peu après s'en retournèrent à Green Park, les Bennet partant avec eux. Lady Catherine s'excusa de ne pas être présente, mais elle transmit ses félicitations pour la naissance de l'héritier. La santé d'Anne avait empiré durant l'hiver, et l'on craignait le pire pour elle.

Elizabeth était décidée à allaiter son fils sans l'aide d'une nourrice, et dès lors le sommeil de son époux se voyait interrompu par les coups à la porte de la bonne d'enfant, au beau milieu de la nuit. Un après-midi, Elizabeth entra silencieusement dans la nursery, et y trouva Darcy qui promenait son fils près de la fenêtre, et lui parlait doucement en lui désignant le paysage.

« … et par là se trouve la tour de chasse, quand tu seras plus grand je t'y emmènerai.

- Vos projets me semblent un peu prématurés, Mr Darcy, - l'interrompit Elizabeth en retenant son rire, faisant rougir son époux.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

- Assez pour tout entendre des activités que tu comptes entreprendre avec ton fils de vingt jours. Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ton bureau ?

- Si, mais je passai et je l'ai vu réveillé… il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

- Vraiment ? C'est étrange, mais j'ai croisé Mrs Johnson qui m'a dit que tu l'avais envoyée se reposer.

- Eh bien… Oui. Tu m'as percé à jour, - reconnut-il avec gêne.

- A présent, donne-moi cet enfant qui doit prendre son bain. Tout est prêt dans mon cabinet de toilette.

- Puis-je aider ?

- Bien sûr, de larges mains pour le soutenir feraient merveille. »

Ils se rendirent avec le bébé dans la chambre, où la cheminée était allumée et la température des plus agréables.

« N'est-ce pas à la bonne de s'en charger ? – demanda Darcy, tandis qu'il retirait son gilet et remontait ses manches.

- Oui, en effet, mais j'aime le faire, - répondit Elizabeth.

- Que puis-je faire ? – s'enquit-il.

- Passe ton bras derrière lui, et soutiens-lui le cou, - lui indiqua sa femme, l'aidant à installer l'enfant dans la petite baignoire. – C'est bien ainsi.

- Mrs Reynolds m'a encore dire que chaque jour qui passe, il me ressemble un peu plus.

- A présent, je comprends pourquoi il est aussi sérieux. C'est l'enfant le plus sérieux et le plus calme que je connaisse, » lui répondit Elizabeth en se moquant.

###

Peu avant l'arrivée de l'automne, le colonel Fitzwilliam se montra à l'improviste à Pemberley. Elizabeth se promenait dans la grande allée, quand elle reconnut le colonel qui s'approchait à cheval. La voyant, il ralentit et démonta.

« Bon après-midi, Mrs Darcy. Je vous vois bien plus mince, auriez-vous perdu du poids? – plaisanta-t-il.

- Bonjour, Richard. Comme vous pouvez le constatez, j'ai en effet quelque peu minci depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu.

- Mes félicitations. Bien qu'on m'ait dit qu'il ressemble à son père… je ne sais pas si je dois vous féliciter pour cela. »

Elizabeth rit du commentaire, et ils finirent de rejoindre la demeure.

« Comptez-vous rester longtemps ?

- Non, je suis seulement venu faire la connaissance du bébé, et vous voir tous, - dit-il l'air sombre.

- Que se passe-t-il, Richard ?

- Je ne souhaite pas vous inquiéter, - répondit-il simplement, avant de confier sa monture à un valet. – Présentez-moi plutôt William. »

Elizabeth monta à l'étage chercher l'enfant, mais non sans faire un détour par la chambre de Georgiana, qu'elle trouva en train de lire.

« Georgie, dépêche-toi ! Le colonel est là, - lui annonça-t-elle avec excitation. – Mets ta robe blanche, celle dont il a dit qu'elle te donnait l'air d'un ange. »

La jeune fille commença activement à se changer, aidée de sa belle-sœur.

« Tu es magnifique. Attends-moi ici : je vais aller chercher William, et nous descendrons ensemble. »

Les deux femmes firent un moment plus tard leur entrée au salon, où les deux cousins discutaient avec sérieux, le thé servi. Les yeux de Richard se plongèrent un instant dans ceux de Georgiana, il la salua galamment, puis s'approcha du petit.

« Quand Darcy est né, je n'étais qu'un enfant. Je ne peux m'en rappeler, mais William lui ressemble certainement. Je suis navré, Elizabeth.

- Tais-toi et bois ton thé, - lui ordonna Darcy, vexé, avant de se diriger vers son épouse et s'asseoir à côté d'elle, pour être plus proche de son fils.

- Eh bien, Darcy… Es-tu devenu un expert en langes ? – continua de plaisanter le colonel.

- Il s'est approché une fois quand Elizabeth le changeait, et s'est presque évanoui, - commenta Georgiana, provoquant le rire de tous.

- Voulez-vous le prendre ? – proposa Elizabeth à Richard.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu maladroit.

- Un colonel ne doit pas avoir peur d'un bébé, - se moqua Darcy à son tour. »

Richard se leva, et prit le bébé dans ses bras, un peu embarrassé de se savoir observé. Après quelques minutes, son expression changea, et remettant le petit à Elizabeth, dit :

« Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être changé. »

Darcy et Georgiana se retinrent de rire, mais le premier jouissait sans doute comme jamais de la situation. Elizabeth alla reporter le bébé dans la nursery.

« Que fais-tu à Pemberley ? – demanda Darcy à son cousin. – Sûrement, tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin seulement pour connaître William.

- Non, en réalité je voulais voir l'enfant et prendre congé de vous. On m'envoie en France de façon urgente. J'embarque dans quelques jours. »

Georgiana pâlit soudain, luttant pour contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Quand Richard la regarda, elle ne supporta plus son angoisse, se leva et sortit de la pièce en courant. Elizabeth qui revenait alors vers le salon, croisa sa belle-sœur en pleine crise de nerfs. Elle la suivit pour en connaître les motifs et, espérait-elle, la calmer.

« Oh, Lizzie ! Il s'en va… Il part pour la guerre ! » sanglotait Georgiana au désespoir.

Pendant ce temps, au salon, Darcy restait stupéfait de la réaction de sa sœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le colonel partait pour le front.

« Excuse-là, Richard, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. »

Le colonel ne répondit rien, et durant quelques instant réfléchit à ce qu'il serait convenable de faire. Finalement, il se leva et parla.

« Je sais ce qui lui prend. Pardonne-moi de te dire cela de façon aussi abrupte, mais je ne peux m'en aller sans le faire : je suis amoureux d'elle, et je crois qu'elle l'est de moi. Je n'ai rien dit plus tôt car je n'ai aucune fortune à lui offrir. Je voudrais ton consentement pour nous marier. »

L'expression de Darcy oscillait entre surprise et incrédulité. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Depuis combien de temps se passe-t-il… quoi que ce soit qu'il y ait entre vous ? – demanda-t-il indigné.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous, - tenta le colonel d'alléger la situation.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, si tu me demandes sa main ! – s'exclama Darcy avec colère.

- Pour ma part, un peu plus d'un an.

- Un an ! Un an à me cacher la vérité !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je n'ai rien dit car elle n'était pas présentée, et je n'ai rien à offrir. Mais sa réaction il y a un moment ne fait que confirmer qu'elle m'aime.

- Oublie-là ! Je n'approuve pas cela, - rugit Darcy.

- De tous les hommes, je pensais que tu comprendrais le mieux la situation, - plaida Richard.

- Comprendre, bien sûr que je comprends. Mais pour autant, je n'approuverai pas. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas quitté l'armée. Georgiana à dix-huit ans, je ne veux pas voir ma sœur veuve aussi jeune. A présent, je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu t'en ailles. »

Le colonel, blessé et résigné, sortit de la pièce. En haut des escaliers, Georgiana l'attendait. Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans rien dire, comme pour graver cet instant dans leurs mémoires. Richard lui sourit, puis quitta Pemberley.

Georgiana descendit les escaliers et réintégra le salon. A la fenêtre, Darcy regardait son cousin s'éloigner, le long de la grande allée.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? – s'enflamma la jeune fille. – Tu as ruiné ma vie !

- Georgiana, je ne souhaite que ton bien, - répondit son frère, espérant lui faire entendre raison.

- Non ! Tu es un égoïste, tu as pu épouser la femme que tu aimes, mais je n'ai même pas ce droit !

- Prends garde à ce que tu dis ! » cria à son tour Darcy, troublé de voir sa sœur élever ainsi la voix.

Les yeux tranquilles de Georgiana brillaient d'une haine nouvelle.

« Sache que, si Richard me le demande, j'accepterai de devenir son épouse. Avec, ou sans ton accord, » déclara-t-elle froidement, et sans attendre que son frère réponde, elle partit rejoindre sa chambre.

Darcy sortit après elle, ne pouvant permettre qu'elle lui réponde de cette façon. Il frappa violemment à la porte de sa sœur, plusieurs fois, sans réaction. Elizabeth émergea de ses appartements : le bébé venait de s'endormir, et elle ne saisissait pas la raison d'un tel tapage. Son époux l'aperçut, et cessa de frapper à la porte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? – demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Ma sœur a perdu la raison ! »

Elizabeth confia le bébé à la bonne d'enfant, pour discuter et apaiser son mari.

« William, assieds-toi s'il te plaît, et dis moi ce qui se passe, » le pria-t-elle.

Darcy essaya de rester calme, mais il se leva aussitôt et continua de marcher de long en large.

« Richard… il veut épouser Georgiana ! Et elle l'aime ! » s'exclama-t-il, semblant toujours ne pas y croire.

Elizabeth tâcha de paraître surprise, mais ses yeux la trahirent.

« Tu… tu le savais, » dit-il la voix tremblante – ce n'était pas une question.

Elle ne put rien répondre, et détourna le regard. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir gardé ce secret de son époux.

« A présent je comprends… Il n'est pas étonnant que Georgiana se soit montré aussi rebelle ! Tu l'y as encouragée !

- William, je ne l'ai encouragée à rien. Si elle est amoureuse, il est normal qu'elle se batte pour. C'est une femme !

- Je le sais ! Mais elle ne m'avait jamais défié auparavant, et je t'en attribue la faute.

- Et toi… N'as-tu aucune faute dans tout cela ? »

Darcy répondit à cette insolente insinuation par un regard offensé.

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi. En m'épousant, malgré tous les obstacles, tu lui as appris à ne pas se résigner et à choisir selon son cœur. »

Ces paroles étaient certaines, mais Darcy n'était pas disposé à lui donner raison. Qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit qu'elle savait tout de la romance entre sa sœur et son cousin, le blessait.

« Je crois que je passerai la nuit dans ma chambre, - annonça-t-il avec ressentiment.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, cela me semble parfait, » lui répondit Elizabeth calmement.

Elle savait que la colère lui passerait, et qu'il reconnaitrait son erreur. Pour le moment, il valait mieux lui donner du temps et de l'espace.


	34. Chapitre XXXIV

**CHAPITRE XXXIV**

Il fut réveillé par les pleurs de William, et l'habitude le fit presque se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte, quand il se rappela qu'il était dans son ancienne chambre. Sûrement, la bonne d'enfant avait amené le petit pour que sa mère le nourrisse. Darcy se recoucha et essaya de retrouver le sommeil. Tout ce qui s'était passé le jour précédent le troublait encore. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait mal agit en rejetant la faute sur Elizabeth, mais il lui en voulait toujours pour avoir gardé le secret aussi longtemps.

Au matin, les trois habitants de Pemberley se retrouvèrent au déjeuner. Tous avaient l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, et presque pas un mot ne fut échangé, en dehors des paroles nécessaires.

« Comment va le bébé ? Je l'ai entendu pleurer cette nuit, - fut tout ce que dit Darcy, à l'exception de « Bonjour ».

- Il va bien, il avait simplement la colique. Après s'être calmé, il a passé la nuit avec moi, » répondit Elizabeth.

Le déjeuner fini, Georgiana parla enfin.

« Frère, avant que tu sortes, je voudrais te dire un mot en privé. »

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau.

« Très bien, je t'écoute, - dit sérieusement Darcy.

- Comme tu le sais, notre cousine Anne est très malade, et tante Catherine m'a priée de venir lui tenir compagnie. Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour tous que j'aille où l'on a réellement besoin de moi.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu t'en ailles. Mais si c'est là ton souhait, je vais tout faire préparer pour que tu puisses partir le plus tôt possible.

- Merci, c'est ce que je souhaite, » répondit Georgiana avec décision.

Tout fut arrangé pour que la jeune fille rejoigne Rosings rapidement. Darcy écrivit à sa tante, l'avertissant de l'arrivée de Georgiana. Il espérait que Lady Catherine ne sache rien de ce qui s'était passé avec Richard, et au cas où elle soit au courant, qu'elle lui fasse voir les aspects négatifs d'une relation avec son cousin.

Les jours qui suivirent furent calmes. Un respectueux silence s'était installé au sein du couple – des dialogues civils et polis, et rien de plus. Chaque nuit, Elizabeth attendait que son époux se décide à réintégrer leur chambre, mais le seul Darcy à partager son lit était le petit William.

Avec le départ de Georgiana, et son mari qui l'ignorait, elle avait son fils pour seule compagnie. Sur le point de fêter ses deux mois, il avait notablement grandi, faisant travailler la couturière pour lui créer plus de vêtements, toute sa layette commençant à devenir trop petite. Son caractère était tranquille, il reconnaissait déjà des voix et adressait des sourires, particulièrement à ses parents. Elizabeth adorait l'emmener avec elle au cours de ses promenades printanières. Tandis qu'elle lui racontait toutes sortes de choses, il la regardait attentivement de ses yeux bleus et répondait en babillant.

Un après-midi, elle alla le chercher pour profiter du jour splendide qu'il faisait, quand elle le trouva endormi. Elle resta un moment dans la nursery, espérant qu'il se réveille, et finalement décida de sortir seule.

Elle suivit le ruisseau qui s'enfonçait un peu plus loin dans le bois. Elle prenait rarement ce chemin, mais le parfum des arbres fleuris et la tranquillité qui émanait la poussèrent à emprunter cette direction. La température était agréable et le ciel légèrement nuageux, annonçant un possible orage. Le feuillage touffu l'empêcha de s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que les premiers roulements du tonnerre se fassent entendre. Elle était trop loin pour rentrer, et la pluie se mit à tomber, d'abord lentement puis à torrents.

Elizabeth courut jusqu'au pavillon de chasse qu'elle savait être dans les parages, pensant y trouverait refuge. Elle l'avait déjà vu, mais n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le retrouver. Le ciel s'était obscurci, et on ne voyait plus clair dans le bois. Elle était complètement trempée et commençait à avoir froid, quand elle aperçut le bâtiment de pierre. C'était une petite bâtisse, où l'on trouvait seulement une cheminée, quelques bougies, du fourrage et de vieilles couvertures. Elizabeth réussit à allumer une bougie, et s'enveloppa dans une des couvertures, s'asseyant sur le tas de paille.

Elle n'aimait pas les orages, cela l'avait toujours terrorisée. Au milieu d'un violent coup de tonnerre, la porte s'ouvrit. Elizabeth sursauta, et se leva précipitamment, son cœur battant la chamade.

« Darcy ! » s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée de voir apparaître son époux.

Il resta étonné de découvrir sa femme dans un tel lieu.

« Elizabeth, - la salua-t-il courtoisement. – Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul que l'orage a pris au dépourvu.

- Oui, en effet, » dit seulement Elizabeth en tremblant.

Sans rien dire de plus, il s'accroupit pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Il retira sa veste et son gilet mouillés, les tendant à Elizabeth. Le bois était un peu humide et s'enflamma difficilement. Elle le regardait, envahie du désir de l'embrasser et luttant contre ces sentiments.

« Rapproche-toi du feu, tu es gelée, » lui suggéra Darcy.

Elizabeth laissa les vêtements où elle était assise, et prit l'une des couvertures élimées. Elle se tint derrière lui et lui couvrit les épaules. Il la remercia.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Elizabeth savait qu'il était toujours fâché qu'elle ait gardé le secret, mais ne pouvant en supporter davantage, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Un peu surpris, Darcy ne réagit pas comme elle l'espérait. Honteuse, elle le lâcha, courbant la tête pour dissimuler son embarras.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle.

Darcy lui releva le menton pour voir ses yeux, elle le regarda et alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, il l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne savait pas pourtant jusqu'où pousser ses avances, il n'y avait pas eu d'intimité entre eux depuis avant la naissance du bébé. Il n'était pas certain que ses intentions étaient les mêmes que celles d'Elizabeth, et il la lâcha à contrecœur.

Elizabeth ne voulait pas qu'il la lâche, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne pendait qu'à être à nouveau avec lui, sentir son souffle sur sa peau, ses baisers la caresser. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas. Elle s'agrippa à son cou et l'attira à nouveau à elle, pour basculer avec lui sur le lit improvisé de foin.

« Lizzie, es-tu sûre ? » demanda-t-il, encore incertain.

Elle répondit par un profond baiser.

###

Dehors il pleuvait toujours, il commençait à se faire tard, et les vêtements éparpillés au sol séchaient. Darcy se releva pour aller raviver le feu.

« Reviens-là, » lui dit Elizabeth, lui faisant signe du doigt.

Sans répondre, il revint s'allonger. Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et l'enlaça.

« William, je suis désolée, - déclara-t-elle sans préambule.

- De quoi donc ? – demanda-t-il.

- D'avoir gardé le secret. Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais j'avais promis de ne rien dire, et je n'y voyais rien de mal. Je ne voulais pas trahir Georgiana. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

- C'est bien, je comprends, et je te pardonne. Pardonne-moi à ton tour de t'avoir rejeté la faute. »

Après un long silence, Elizabeth reprit la parole.

« Je sais que tu aimes Georgie et que tu apprécies le colonel. Puis-je connaître la raison de ton objection ? »

Darcy se redressa, fermant les yeux de lassitude. Elizabeth s'assit à son côté et l'étreignit.

« Je ne souhaite pas que mon unique sœur, qui n'a que dix-huit ans, épouse un militaire qu'elle ne verrait jamais, priant qu'il ne soit pas appelé au front, souffrant chaque fois qu'elle ne recevrait aucune nouvelle de lui. »

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, essayant de l'apaiser. Elle se doutait que son refus n'avait rien à voir avec la situation monétaire de Richard.

« Elle ressent déjà tout cela, sans être sa femme. Au moins, mariée, elle pourrait profiter de leurs moments ensemble.

- Et devenir veuve avant vingt ans, - répliqua Darcy.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Personne ne sait quand viendra sa dernière heure. S'il te plaît, songes-y, ne rejette pas catégoriquement cette idée, ou tu finiras par perdre l'affection de ta sœur.

- Je ne m'y oppose pas totalement. Si Richard veut être avec elle, il sait ce qu'il a à faire. »

Elizabeth ne voulait pas se quereller avec lui à nouveau. Elle pouvait comprendre sa position, mais comprenait également Georgiana et Richard.

« Il se fait tard, je dois nourrir William. »

Darcy rit, et lui retira des brins de paille des cheveux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire, et elle l'embrassa.

« Je crois qu'il serait mieux d'attendre la fin de la pluie, » lui dit-il, la renversant à nouveau tandis qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres et de son corps.

Ils revinrent vers la demeure à la tombée du jour, et Mrs Reynolds sortit à leur encontre.

« Grâce à Dieu, vous allez bien ! J'allais vous faire chercher.

- Nous sommes navrés de vous avoir inquiétée, mais la pluie nous à surpris et nous avons dû trouver un refuge, - expliqua Darcy.

- Le petit a-t-il pleuré ? – demanda Elizabeth, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Oui, madame. Il est avec la bonne d'enfant. »

Elizabeth alla directement retrouver son fils affamé. Puis dans sa chambre, elle trouva Susan qui avait préparé son bain. Après s'être baignée et avoir enfilé des vêtements propres et secs, elle retourna voir William. Penchée sur le berceau, elle fut surprise par l'étreinte de son époux.

« N'est-il pas le plus beau bébé ? – dit Darcy.

- Oui, en effet. Il est aussi beau que son père, » répliqua Elizabeth.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Descendons, je crains de mourir de faim. »

Ils descendirent pour le souper, qui fut un moment tranquille après ces semaines tourmentées. A la fin du repas, une domestique entra pour dire un mot à voix basse à Elizabeth.

« Dites à Mrs Johnson de l'amener au salon, - répondit Elizabeth.

- Que se passe-t-il ? – s'enquit Darcy.

- Rien de grave, il semble seulement qu'il ait encore faim. »

Ils allèrent s'installer au salon, où peu après on amena le petit William, qui à peine fut-il reçu cessa de pleurer.

« Il semble que tu avais juste envie de voir ta maman, - lui dit Elizabeth en le regardant avec tendresse, tandis qu'elle lui donnait le sein.

- Ce n'est pas juste, - intervint Darcy.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? – demanda sa femme en levant les yeux de leur fils.

- Tu lui manqueras toujours plus que moi. Tu es sa mère, et tu le nourris. Je pourrais m'absenter un mois, qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

- Allons, ne dit pas cela, - rit Elizabeth. – Tu lui manquerais certainement. Tu me manquerais, à moi, et il doit bien tenir un peu de sa mère. »

Darcy alla se placer à côté d'elle, et les embrassa, elle et le bébé. Bientôt, William s'endormit.

« Chéri… - commença Elizabeth.

- Oui ?

- Profitons-en pour aller nous coucher, tandis qu'il dort. »

Darcy pris son fils dans ses bras, avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller – il avait une certaine expérience désormais, après ces nuits où la bonne le leur apportait – et ils montèrent rejoindre leurs appartements.

« Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille ? – demanda-t-il.

- Cela dépend, environ quatre heures, parfois moins. Mais pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour les périodes de sommeil de votre bébé ? » répliqua Elizabeth d'un ton moqueur, en arrivant à la porte de la nursery.

Mrs Johnson prit l'enfant et le porta à l'intérieur. La porte à peine refermée, Darcy emprisonna son épouse dans ses bras et contre le mur, pour s'emparer de ses lèvres jusqu'à la laisser sans air. Elizabeth aurait voulu trouver à dire un mot d'esprit, mais quand il la relâcha elle ne put que se concentrer pour retrouver sa respiration et rester debout. Les bras de son mari la tenaient toujours par la taille, et son regard était terriblement inquiétant. Il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers leur chambre, et elle se laissa emporter.

Elle était émue de partager à nouveau son lit avec son époux. Darcy était couché sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers elle. Elizabeth ne pouvait effacer de son visage son sourire béat, mais elle devait lui dire une chose importante, et c'était le meilleur moment.

« Will, il faut que je te parle.

- De… de quoi s'agit-il ? – demanda-t-il, légèrement angoissé.

- Mrs Reynolds m'a remis une lettre de Richard, quand nous sommes revenus cet après-midi. »

Darcy ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder de ses pénétrants yeux bleus.

« J'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas tant, pour ne pas te réjouir du fait qu'il va bien, et sera de retour dans un mois.

- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Mais depuis quand t'écrit-il à toi ?

- Depuis que tu l'as pratiquement jeté hors de Pemberley. »

Un silence se produisit, durant lequel ils se regardèrent seulement.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit au souper, ou quand nous étions au salon ? – s'étonna Darcy.

- Je ne voulais pas courir le risque que tu partes encore une fois te coucher de ton côté, » répondit Elizabeth avec humour, se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser entre les épaules.

###

A Rosings, la santé d'Anne empirait de jour en jour. La présence de Georgiana s'avérait bienvenue, pour accompagner sa tante dans ces moments difficiles. L'espoir que le climat printanier contribuerait à rendre des forces à Miss de Bourgh, disparut au fil des jours.

Pour Georgiana, l'agonie était double. A l'angoisse de la maladie de sa cousine, s'ajoutait l'inquiétude de ne rien savoir du colonel. Les nouvelles qui arrivaient du continent étaient alarmantes. La reddition de Napoléon (1) était un évènement formidable, mais ne pas savoir si Richard avait survécu aux combats lui provoquait une douleur aigue dans la poitrine.

Un après-midi de la mi-avril, une lettre en provenance de France fit cesser son cœur de battre. Elle était datée du sept avril, soit le lendemain de l'abdication de Napoléon. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de l'ouvrir, paralysée par une peur immense que la missive recèle de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Les mains tremblantes, elle brisa le sceau et lu :

_Ma douce Georgiana,_

_Je t'écris ces quelques lignes de Paris, pour que tu saches que je vais bien et ne t'inquiètes plus pour moi. Tu as été ma force et ma raison de vivre durant ces jours cruels. Souvent, lorsque je me sentais seul, il me semblait entendre ta belle voix, et la musique me transportait dans le grand salon de Pemberley._

_J'ai pu voir le pire chez l'être humain _(2)_, et comme la vie est fragile. Cette expérience m'a fait réaliser combien tout peut finir rapidement._

_J'ai peu à t'offrir, seulement mon cœur, si toutefois cela vaut quelque chose. Si tu veux bien de moi, j'aimerais passer le temps qu'il me reste à vivre à tes côtés, comme ton époux. Penses-y, ma Georgie._

_Richard._

Georgiana pressa la lettre contre son cœur et pleura de joie. « Il va bien, grâce à Dieu ! » songea-t-elle avec un indicible soulagement. Puis, quand l'émotion initiale se fut dissipée, elle réfléchit à sa proposition. Son cœur était déjà tout à lui, mais elle ne pouvait oublier les objections de son frère, et se dresser contre lui signifiait perdre sa famille.

Le mieux serait d'attendre le retour de Richard et peut-être, de garder secrètes leurs fiançailles, jusqu'à convaincre Darcy, avec l'aide d'Elizabeth, de donner son consentement (3).

* * *

**1**_ En 1814, le Royaume-Uni, la Russie, la Prusse et l'Autriche s'allient contre l'Empire français. Paris est prise le 31 mars, et Napoléon est forcé à abdiquer sans condition, avant d'être exilé à l'île d'Elbe. Dans le chapitre 19, le colonel Fitzwilliam fait allusion à la retraite de Russie, qui a lieu fin 1812. Elizabeth tombe enceinte au cours de l'été 1813, et accouche début 1814. _

**2**_ Les batailles à cette époque étaient très meurtrières. Les guerres napoléoniennes ont ainsi entraîné près de trois millions de pertes._

**3**_ Au Royaume Uni, à cette époque, la majorité était fixée à 21 ans. Avant cet âge, hommes et femmes devaient obtenir l'autorisation de leur tuteur pour se marier. Mais même passé cet âge, et particulièrement dans la haute société, il était mal vu de se marier sans le consentement de sa famille._


	35. Chapitre XXXV

**CHAPITRE XXXV**

Le mal qui affectait les poumons d'Anne de Bourgh lui rendait toujours plus difficile la respiration. Bien qu'elle eut à sa disposition les meilleurs soins médicaux possibles, le médecin dut annoncer à Lady Catherine la triste nouvelle que la vie de sa fille était désormais entre les mains de Dieu.

Le caractère orgueilleux de la formidable Lady Catherine ne lui permettait pas de se laisser aller devant qui que ce soit. Mais son apparence, toujours hautaine, commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. La compagnie de Georgiana était d'une grande consolation. Les deux Darcy étaient comme un fils et une fille pour Sa Seigneurie : ayant perdu leur mère encore enfants, Lady Catherine avait essayé, à sa manière, de la remplacer. Malgré sa volonté de ne pas s'avouer vaincue, elle songea qu'il était temps d'écrire à son frère, Lord Matlock, et son neveu, Fitzwilliam Darcy.

« Georgiana, je veux que tu me fasses la faveur d'écrire à ton frère. Il est temps qu'il soit informé de l'état critique d'Anne, aies donc la considération de le faire pour moi, - ordonna Lady Catherine à sa nièce.

- Oh, ma tante ! Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'en informerai plutôt Mrs Darcy, - répondit Georgiana, mal à l'aise.

- Je préférerais que tu en informes mon neveu. _Elle_ n'est pas du même sang que mon Anne.

- Si tel est votre souhait, alors je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

- Georgiana Darcy ! Je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas entre vous. Qu'est-il arrivé avec ton frère ? J'imagine que cela n'a rien à voir avec ta belle-sœur, car je vois que tu reçois ses lettres, et que tu lui écris. »

Georgiana n'était pas sûre de pouvoir révéler la vérité, mais si vraiment elle était disposée à se battre pour Richard, c'était le moment ou jamais que sa tante le sache.

« Il m'a refusé le droit d'épouser la personne que j'aime, » déclara-t-elle avec courage.

Le visage de Lady Catherine refléta sa stupeur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le problème entre eux soit d'ordre amoureux.

« Peut-on savoir qui est le gentleman qui a demandé ta main ? Sûrement il ne doit pas appartenir à une famille respectable, pour que Darcy ait refusé son consentement.

- C'est le colonel Fitzwilliam, votre neveu, » répondit la jeune fille avec défi.

Un court instant, la vieille dame pâlit, rendue muette par cette déclaration.

« Richard a demandé ta main ? – demanda-t-elle, comme pour mieux assimiler la nouvelle.

- Oui, et c'est également mon souhait de l'épouser. Mais il semble que le fait qu'il n'ait pas de fortune soit une importante objection pour mon frère.

- Cela doit être pour ça, autrement je ne comprendrais pas.

- Ma tante, je voudrais votre opinion, - la pria Georgiana, résolue à découvrir si elle trouverait en Lady Catherine une ennemie ou une alliée.

- Je ne désire pas m'en mêler ! Je suis vieille, mais je sais tirer des leçons de mes erreurs. La dernière fois que je suis intervenue dans une relation, tout ce j'ai obtenu a été de les décider à suivre leurs sentiments plutôt que de les séparer.

- Je vous en prie, ma tante, Fitzwilliam doit se rendre compte qu'agir ainsi me mènera à le haïr. C'est mon frère, et je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Georgiana, y as-tu bien réfléchi ? Il y a de nombreux célibataires riches et respectables qui seraient disposés à te courtiser, et t'offrir une vie confortable et pleine de privilèges.

- Mais sans amour, - l'interrompit Georgiana.

- Jeune fille, ne te fais pas d'illusions ! L'amour est surfait ! Je me suis mariée sans amour, et j'ai pu être heureuse.

- Je ne peux m'y résoudre. Mon frère a épousé par amour une femme qui n'apportait ni dot ni relations, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Je veux être regardée et admirée comme Elizabeth l'est par Fitzwilliam. C'est ce que je veux pour moi.

- Je savais que cette union serait un mauvais exemple. Elle t'a rempli la tête d'idées romantiques. Mais la vie réelle n'est pas ainsi. Darcy a pu s'accorder ce luxe parce qu'il ne dépendait économiquement de personne. Richard doit gagner sa vie, et autant que ta dot apporte, tu perdrais beaucoup de tes privilèges actuels.

- Je le sais, et cela ne m'importe pas.

- Je vois que tu es décidée. Aussi, mon opinion sur la question compte peu. »

Lady Catherine tint la conversation pour close, et se retira du salon.

Georgiana écrivit ces nouvelles à Elizabeth, puis alla tenir compagnie à sa cousine. Anne désormais dormait la plupart du temps, et chacune de ses inspirations semblait être la dernière. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Georgiana assise à son chevet.

« Georgie, est-ce toi ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

La jeune fille s'approcha, inquiète. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle résidait à Rosings. Elle arrangea les couvertures, et répondit :

« Oui, chère cousine, c'est moi. »

Après un moment de silence, Anne demanda encore :

« Il t'arrive quelque chose, je le vois sur ton visage. J'espère ne pas être la cause de cette préoccupation.

- Non, ma chérie, je vais bien. Tu te fais des idées, - éluda Georgiana.

- Georgiana, veux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? J'ai vécu toute ma vie malade, je n'ai jamais profité de ma jeunesse ni de ma fortune. Ma mère m'a toujours dit quoi faire ou ne pas faire, et si ce n'était pas elle, c'était les médecins. A présent, je meurs pour de bon et je regrette de ne pas avoir vécu.

- Ne dis pas cela, tu iras bientôt mieux, - mentit Georgiana, avec un nœud dans la gorge.

- Non, je n'irai pas mieux. Je sais que je suis en train de mourir, alors écoute-moi : vis ta vie, sois heureuse. Fais-le pour moi, promets-le. »

Georgiana prit sa main décharnée, et l'embrassa. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et elle acquiesça silencieusement. Peu après, Anne perdit connaissance, pour ne plus se réveiller. Quelques jours plus tard, elle mourut dans son sommeil.

###

La nouvelle du décès d'Anne de Bourgh arriva à Pemberley quelques jours plus tard. Darcy aurait voulu partir aussitôt pour Rosings, mais l'enfant avait été légèrement malade, lui comme Elizabeth n'envisageaient pas de le laisser derrière eux, incertain du temps qu'ils devraient rester dans le Kent.

En arrivant à Rosings, après un long voyage, les Darcy furent reçus par Lady Catherine. Ils leurs présentèrent leurs plus sincères condoléances pour la perte de sa fille, leur cousine, et Sa Grâce se montra reconnaissante, mais sans perdre de sa contenance. Elle demanda à voir le petit William et les félicita.

« Sans aucun doute, c'est un Darcy. Ce port, ces yeux qui démontrent l'intelligence. Tu dois être fier, mon neveu, il est ton fidèle portrait au même âge. »

Elizabeth rit de voir son époux se redresser d'orgueil, et également de ne pas se voir impliquée dans ces compliments.

Georgiana était heureuse de les revoir tous, et particulièrement son petit neveu, qu'elle retrouvait bien grandi après un mois sans le voir.

Elizabeth s'excusa pour aller coucher son fils, et en profita pour discuter avec sa belle-sœur.

« Comment vas-tu ? – demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais bien. Ce qui est arrivé à Anne m'a fait réfléchir. J'espère que Richard sera présent au service demain, bien que je ne sache pas s'il pourra venir.

- Ce sera un moment difficile. Qu'a-t-il pensé de ta réponse ?

- Il en est heureux, même si, comme moi, il souhaite que mon frère approuve le mariage. Il est disposé à quitter l'armée, dès que ses supérieurs lui en donneront l'autorisation.

- Je suis sûre que Fitzwilliam ne s'opposera pas à votre union si Richard abandonne l'armée. Je t'assure que tout ce qui lui importe est ta sécurité. »

Dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée, Elizabeth se prépara à descendre souper. Elle attendait que Darcy vienne la chercher pour l'escorter, quand un domestique se présenta.

« Mrs Darcy, votre époux vous informe qu'il est déjà descendu. Si vous le désirez, je vais vous indiquer le chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger. »

Elle s'étonna qu'il soit descendu sans elle, mais remercia le domestique et descendit à son tour. En s'approchant du salon, son attention fut attirée par le son du rire de son époux. En entrant dans la pièce, elle le découvrit assit en compagnie d'une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Elle était coiffée avec élégance, des boucles blondes entourant délicatement son visage sa silhouette était charmante, et son expression illuminée par ses grands yeux verts.

L'inconnue étudia Elizabeth du regard, se leva et lui dit :

« Vous devez être Elizabeth. Darcy me parlait à l'instant de vous, il me semble déjà vous connaître ! »

Elizabeth se rapprocha, et Darcy fit les présentations. La jeune femme s'avéra être Cecilia de Bourgh, nièce de Lady Catherine, et était également venue pour les obsèques.

Ils passèrent un moment dans le luxueux salon, tandis qu'ils attendaient la maîtresse de maison et Georgiana. Elizabeth tâcha de se montrer charmante, comme à son habitude, mais la conversation était accaparée par Miss de Bourgh. Elle résolut de se taire, et d'observer durant le reste de la soirée.

Et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut pas. La jeune Cecilia usait de tous ses pouvoirs de séduction, et Darcy se comportait comme un gamin fasciné. Malheureusement, elle dut se retirer tôt pour s'occuper de William, et finalement s'endormit en attendant que son époux la rejoigne.

Au matin, elle se réveilla tôt. Darcy dormait encore à son côté. Elle se leva en faisant le plus de bruit possible, pour le réveiller. Elle amena même le bébé dans la chambre, mais il continua de dormir.

Furieuse, elle descendit déjeuner. Dans la salle à manger, elle trouva Lord Matlock et le colonel Fitzwilliam qui venaient d'arriver, après avoir passé la nuit dans une auberge à quelques miles de là. Georgiana tentait de dissimuler son excitation, mais elle était radieuse dans sa robe de deuil. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Darcy et Miss Cecilia fassent leur entrée.

La jalousie d'Elizabeth se réveilla, et elle essaya de demeurer sereine et posée. Richard salua courtoisement son cousin, puis présentant ses respects à Miss de Bourgh, il jeta un regard moqueur à Darcy, que ce dernier choisit d'ignorer. Elizabeth les observa attentivement à nouveau, tout le temps qu'elle put, qui ne fut pas très long car ils partirent presque aussitôt pour l'église et le service funèbre que Mr Collins réaliserait en honneur d'Anne.

Le révérend Collins évoqua les qualités de Miss Anne de Bourgh, et la nécessité d'accepter sa perte, de façon exagérément émue. Pour sa part, Elizabeth fut heureuse de revoir Charlotte, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des mois, et de faire la connaissance du petit Henry, le premier enfant du couple.

En sortant de l'église, tous retournèrent à la résidence. La grande salle était pleine des gens venus présenter leurs condoléances à Lady Catherine. Elizabeth put voir Miss Cecilia flirter avec tous les hommes disponibles – ce n'était donc pas particulier à son époux. Mais son époux, lui, était celui qui lui prêtait le plus d'attention. Cette situation, et le manque d'air dans le salon bondé, la décida à quitter la pièce et chercher un endroit tranquille.

Elle déboucha sur un charmant jardin d'hiver qu'elle n'avait pas vu lors de sa visite précédente, quand elle n'était qu'une invitée des Collins. Elle parcourut le lieu, et sursautant en apercevant soudain Lady Catherine, assise dans un fauteuil.

« Lady Catherine, - la salua-t-elle avec une révérence.

- Miss… je veux dire, Mrs Darcy, - se corrigea la grande dame. – Asseyez-vous, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à chercher le calme.

- Si vous le désirez, je vais vous laissez seule, - offrit Elizabeth, priant pour que Lady Catherine l'excuse

- Non, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Elizabeth obéit, et prit un siège à côté de l'imposante lady. Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Quelle impression avez-vous de ma nièce Cecilia ? » demanda soudain Lady Catherine de but en blanc.

Elizabeth ne savait quoi ni comment répondre, ne voulant pas causer de problème.

« C'est une femme très belle, - se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Oui, elle l'est sans doute. Il y a toujours eu un cortège d'hommes à lui tourner autour. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'épouse pas l'un des excellents partis qu'elle a à choisir. Même Darcy a voulu l'épouser ! »

Cette déclaration lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il avait eu l'intention de se marier avec une autre.

« C'était il y a fort longtemps. Ils étaient très jeunes, ils ont passé un été ici et ils sont tombés amoureux. Mon beau-frère a prié son fils d'attendre avant de demander la main de Cecilia, et c'est ce qu'a fait Darcy. Malheureusement, ma nièce n'a pas su attendre, et s'est fiancée avec le fils d'un lord qui est mort peu de temps après. Darcy a eu le cœur brisé, j'ai cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. J'ai essayé de le rapprocher de Cecilia quand elle a été libérée de ses fiançailles, mais son orgueil l'a emporté. C'est dommage, ils formaient un couple parfait, elle a tant de classe… »

Cela faisait beaucoup pour Elizabeth, et elle se préparait à répondre, quand l'arrivée de Georgiana l'interrompit.

« Ma tante, il y a des visiteurs qui souhaitent prendre congé. »

Lady Catherine se leva, et sortit répondre à ses obligations. Elizabeth resta, les joues enflammées par la rage provoquée par les paroles de la vieille dame, mais aussi par la jalousie qui l'envahissait.

« Elizabeth, te sens-tu bien ? – s'inquiéta Georgiana.

- Quoi… ? Oh, oui, bien sûr je vais bien, - mentit sa belle-sœur.

- Tu sembles troublée. Ma tante t'a encore insultée ? Si c'est le cas, dis-le à Fitzwilliam.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis habituée désormais, et je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une nouvelle dispute entre eux.

- Oh, Lizzie ! Je suis désolée.

- Georgiana, connaissais-tu cette histoire, entre lui et Cecilia ? »

La jeune fille rougit et opina du chef.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Georgie. Il me semble que j'aurais dû plutôt l'apprendre de mon époux.

- Cela fait longtemps, Lizzie, aujourd'hui c'est toi qu'il aime. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter du flirt de Cecilia, elle a toujours été comme ça.

- Etait-il très amoureux ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais qu'une enfant et il était à l'université, je le voyais très peu à cette époque. Ils s'en sont remis rapidement, et ont poursuivi leurs vies. J'imagine que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas si forts…

- Si ton père ne s'y était pas opposé, il l'aurait épousée, - dit amèrement Elizabeth.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait, il s'est marié avec toi. Il t'a choisie toi parmi beaucoup d'autres. »

Elizabeth la rassura d'un sourire de façade, et se leva pour aller rejoindre les autres.

« Lizzie, Richard parlera avec mon frère ce soir. Je suis nerveuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras que tout ira bien. »

Ce soir-là, le colonel et Darcy se réunirent seuls, avec Lord Matlock. Quand ils réapparurent, ils semblaient être parvenus à un accord satisfaisant. Richard ne pouvait éviter de sourire.

« Georgiana, puis-je te voir seul un moment ? » demanda Darcy à sa sœur.

Quand le frère et la sœur revinrent, Georgiana avait du mal à cacher sa joie. Elle regarda Richard dans les yeux et lui sourit radieusement, avant de s'asseoir en compagnie de sa belle-sœur pour tout lui raconter à voix basse.

« Lizzie, je suis si heureuse ! Ils sont tombés d'accord : Richard démissionnera dès que possible, et son père nous aidera nous vivrons dans une des propriétés qu'il possède, tout près de Pemberley. Fitzwilliam n'a aucune objection.

- Félicitations ! Tu le mérites.

- Nous ne pouvons rien dire encore. Les fiançailles seront annoncées quand il aura démissionné. »

Elizabeth chercha son époux du regard, voulant l'embrasser pour avoir rendu Georgiana si heureuse, quand elle le vit converser avec animation avec Miss Cecilia. La jalousie s'empara à nouveau d'elle. Elle résolut d'agir, se dirigea où les deux se trouvaient et s'unit à la conversation. Elle n'avait pas en fait beaucoup à y apporter, comme ils évoquaient des souvenirs d'enfance à Rosings, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser son ressentiment. Elle voulut prendre la main de Darcy, mais il la retira discrètement. Quand elle crut ne plus pouvoir déjà tolérer davantage l'attitude niaise de son époux, qui savourait les platitudes sortant de la jolie bouche de Miss Cecilia, il fit alors une chose qui la révolta.

La bonne de William entra pour la prévenir qu'il était temps de le nourrir. Elizabeth se leva et pria Darcy de l'accompagner, comme il avait passé peu de temps avec l'enfant ce jour-là. Mais il s'excusa, répondant qu'il irait plus tard, et qu'elle ne l'attende pas pour se coucher. Furieuse, mais ne laissant rien transparaître de ses émotions, Elizabeth monta nourrir et coucher son fils, et tandis qu'elle berçait son beau petit William, elle réfléchit à la manière de se venger de l'autre William de sa vie.

Cette nuit-là, elle resta donc éveillée à attendre son époux, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la chambre et se glisse sous les draps.

« Je pensais que tu serais endormie, - lui dit-il.

- Non, je n'ai pas sommeil, » répondit-elle en lui caressant la nuque et le torse.

Darcy se pencha sur elle et embrassa ses lèvres. Elizabeth le laissa faire, l'encourageant à poursuivre l'exploration de son corps. Quand elle eut estimé que c'était suffisant, elle le retint.

« A demain, - dit-elle, en lui tournant le dos avec la claire intention de dormir.

- Lizzie, qu'y a-t-il ? – s'étonna son époux, confus et agité.

- Rien, mais j'ai soudain sommeil et William se réveillera tôt. Bonne nuit, » lui répondit-elle, en dissimulant un sourire de satisfaction.


	36. Chapitre XXXVI

**CHAPITRE XXXVI**

William ne se réveilla pas cette nuit-là. Tôt dans la matinée, Elizabeth se leva et se rendit dans la chambre du bébé s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'était la première fois depuis sa naissance qu'il dormait toute la nuit sans interruption.

Il était trop tôt pour déjeuner, aussi elle sortit se promener dans les beaux jardins de Rosings. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva devant la maison des Collins. Durant un instant, elle se souvint qu'elle y avait séjourné, il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Elle avait peine à croire combien cette visite avait changé sa vie… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine la présence de Charlotte à la porte qui la saluait, l'invitant à entrer.

« S'il vous plaît, Mrs Darcy, venez-donc prendre un thé, - la pria respectueusement Mrs Collins.

- Oh, Charlotte ! Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, je t'en prie. Pour toi, je serai toujours Lizzie. »

Elizabeth passa quelques moments en compagnie de son amie, sans rester très longtemps, son fils pouvant se réveiller à tout moment pour qu'elle le nourrisse.

« Elizabeth, je voudrais profiter du fait que nous sommes seules pour te dire une chose très spéciale : j'attends un enfant.

- Félicitations, Charlotte ! C'est une grande nouvelle, tu feras part de ma joie à ton mari. Il doit sûrement être fier, il l'est déjà du petit Henry.

- Oui, nous sommes très heureux de cet évènement. J'espère que toi et Mr Darcy donnerez bientôt un petit frère à William. »

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux et manqua de s'étouffer en avalant son thé.

« Pardonne-moi Charlotte, mais pour le moment, William restera fils unique. »

Peu après, elle prit congé et repris le chemin de Rosings. Comme elle l'imaginait, William était réveillé et réclamait sa mère. Darcy était dans la chambre, lui parlant doucement pour le calmer.

« Où étais-tu ? – interrogea-t-il son épouse avec irritation.

- Bonjour, d'abord… Je suis sortie faire quelques pas, et j'ai rencontré Charlotte. A présent, au lieu de m'interroger, tu ferais mieux de me passer le petit, » lui répliqua Elizabeth avec une tranquillité feinte.

Il lui tendit leur fils, et sortit de la pièce.

Plus tard, Elizabeth descendit déjeuner. Elle trouva tout le monde déjà installé à table, Miss de Bourgh déjà en grande discussion avec Darcy, et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à côté de Lord Matlock. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, la conversation fluide et animée entre son époux et Cecilia lui retournant l'estomac. Georgiana la regarda pour lui adresser un sourire, qu'elle tenta de retourner sans beaucoup de succès.

Elle s'excusa rapidement, et monta chercher William, le temps étant idéal pour se promener. Elizabeth, son bébé dans les bras et la bonne sur ses talons, sortit par les jardins, et au détour d'une allée du parc retrouva Georgiana et Cecilia. Miss de Bourgh portait une ravissante toilette rose, visiblement confectionnée à Paris, et une ombrelle assortie.

« Quel bel enfant vous avez, Elizabeth ! On doit vous le dire souvent. Il ressemble beaucoup à Fitzwilliam.

- Oui, en effet, - répondit froidement l'intéressée.

- Et quelle chance vous avez eue de retrouver votre silhouette aussi rapidement ! Toutes les femmes n'y parviennent pas. Mais je crois qu'il faut être ferme pour cela, c'est le devoir de l'épouse de rester toujours belle pour son mari.

- Je ne pense pas que la beauté soit aussi importante dans une relation. Les années nous changent et la jeunesse passe, aussi il est essentiel de cultiver la beauté intérieure, qui est la seule chose qu'il nous reste pour toujours. Cela, et fonder sa relations sur des bases solides, et non des artifices.

- Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, qui suis-je pour en parler ? Je n'ai pas pour l'instant prévu de me marier.

- Il me semble que pour cela, vous devriez dédier plus de temps aux hommes célibataires, - rétorqua acidement Elizabeth.

- Voyons, Elizabeth, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas jalouse de votre époux et de moi… Je vous assure que mon flirt est totalement inoffensif, » répliqua Cecilia avec un petit sourire affecté.

Un moment plus tard, Elizabeth revint avec la bonne à la demeure, William pleurant pour une raison qu'elles n'étaient pas parvenues à élucider. Elles le portèrent dans la chambre, et Elizabeth était inquiète que les pleurs de son fils ne cessent pas malgré tous leurs efforts pour le calmer. Elle fit chercher Darcy, mais le domestique envoyé réapparut finalement seul, n'ayant pas trouvé Mr Darcy. Aussi, elle décida de faire appel au médecin, lequel ne vivait pas loin, Lady Catherine ayant jugé préférable avec la maladie d'Anne d'avoir un docteur tout proche de Rosings.

Arrivé donc en quelques minutes, le Dr Summerson examina l'enfant.

« C'est sans doute sa gorge qui est douloureuse. Vous dites qu'il a été malade avant de venir ?

- Oui, il était légèrement enrhumé. »

Le médecin poursuivit son examen du bébé, qui hurlait de plus belle. Il confirma son diagnostic, et recommanda de le faire appeler à nouveau s'il devait avoir de la fièvre. Elizabeth remercia le praticien, et après avoir endormi son fils, partit à la recherche de son époux, qui n'apparaissait toujours pas.

Il faisait un peu chaud, et presque tous les hôtes de Rosings étaient dehors. Elizabeth se renseigna auprès d'une domestique, qui lui indiqua le lac, à quelques centaines de mètres dans le parc. Tandis qu'elle rejoignait le groupe, elle se disait que le bébé se serait sentit mieux avec son père auprès de lui. Arrivant au bord de l'eau, elle entendit des rires provenant du milieu du lac.

Elle aperçut dans une barque Georgiana et le colonel, et dans une autre Darcy et Cecilia. Ils semblaient passer un excellent moment, plaisantant et s'amusant de bon cœur. Lord Matlock profitait d'une collation à l'ombre des arbres, et Elizabeth s'approcha de lui.

« Elizabeth, quelle agréable surprise ! Asseyez-vous avec moi, je crains que la jeunesse ne m'ait abandonné pour une promenade au fil de l'eau.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir été laissé de côté, » répondit amèrement Elizabeth, en s'installant sur l'herbe auprès du vieil homme.

Lord Matlock l'observait du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils partageaient les provisions, et lui demanda soudain :

« Quelque chose vous préoccupe ? »

La question la prit au dépourvu, tandis que son regard était fixé sur une embarcation en particulier et d'où on venait de lui faire de grands signes pour la saluer, mais auxquels elle ne répondit pas, feignant de n'avoir rien vu. Elle répondit quand Lord Matlock dut répéter sa question.

« Pardonnez-moi. Oui, je suis un peu inquiète, William ne se sent pas très bien… et je n'ai pas vraiment passé une bonne journée.

- J'en suis navré. La présence de Cecilia ne doit pas aider, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lord Matlock, avec un sourire entendu.

Elizabeth sourit de son effronterie.

« Il semble que la seule personne à ne pas remarquer ma gêne soit mon époux. Et puis, de plus, j'ai dû faire venir le médecin pour William.

- Darcy ne m'en a rien dit… J'espère qu'il va mieux.

- Il a la gorge douloureuse, il faut attendre et se montrer patient, - l'informa Elizabeth, avant d'ajouter avec amertume : - Mon mari n'en sait rien, il est trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte. »

Elizabeth resta quelques minutes de plus, et quand elle vit que les barques se rapprochaient de la rive, elle se leva pour se retirer.

« Excusez-moi, Lord Matlock, je vais retourner auprès de William.

- Il me semble que les jeunes viennent par ici. Restez donc un moment, et informez mon neveu de l'état de son fils. »

Cette requête l'obligea à rester, tandis qu'elle voyait se diriger vers eux les quatre participants de l'escapade nautique, Cecilia portant sur le bras la veste de Darcy.

« Elizabeth, quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas arrivée plus tôt pour vous joindre à nous ! – s'exclama Richard en apercevant la femme de son cousin.

- Ne vous en faites pas… Je crois qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour moi, - répondit Elizabeth en jetant un regard insinuant à son époux.

- Chère Elizabeth, j'aurais pu vous céder ma place à côté de votre mari, » dit Cecilia, s'installant à table.

Elizabeth lui sourit faussement, et se leva pour s'adresser à Darcy.

« Fitzwilliam, puis-je te dire un mot en privé ? » le sollicita-t-elle.

Il s'excusa auprès de leurs compagnons, et s'éloigna de quelques mètres avec elle.

« J'ai dû faire venir le médecin, William ne cessait pas de pleurer. Je t'ai fait chercher, mais personne n'a su où te trouver.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis sorti me promener, et j'ai rencontré les autres. Qu'a dit le médecin ?

- C'est la gorge. Il serait mieux que j'aille le voir.

- Je t'accompagne, - dit résolument Darcy.

- A présent ce n'est plus nécessaire. Reste ici avec tes compagnons, je vois que vous vous amusez beaucoup, » et disant cela, elle le laissa.

Quand elle arriva à la demeure, elle croisa Mr Collins qui venait de rendre visite à Lady Catherine.

« Ma chère cousine, je suis tombé par hasard sur le Dr Summerson qui m'a dit que votre enfant n'avait que la gorge enflammée, mais il faut toujours s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas de la scarlatine (1) ou pire. Je dis toujours à Mrs Collins de prendre des précautions à ce sujet. Sûrement, ce n'est rien de grave, et je prierai pour sa santé.

- Merci, Mr Collins, » répondit Elizabeth, un peu offusquée de ce commentaire.

Elle monta auprès de son fils, qui était réveillé. Elle libéra Mrs Johnson, et emmena l'enfant dans sa chambre. Cela la blessait que darcy n'ait pas insisté pour venir. « J'ai hâte de rentrer à Pemberley, » songea-t-elle. Elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps, quand la porte s'ouvrit : c'était Darcy, qui se dirigea vers elle, s'asseyant à son côté.

« Va-t-il mieux ? – lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, mais au moins sa température n'est pas montée.

- Puis-je le prendre ?

- Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission pour t'occuper de ton fils, » lui répondit-elle en lui tendant le bébé.

Elizabeth ne put descendre au salon à l'heure du thé, William ne se sentant pas bien. Elle ne put non plus assister au souper. On lui porta un plateau dans sa chambre, et quand l'enfant se fut enfin endormi, elle rejoignit le reste de la famille dans la grande salle.

La musique était absente de la demeure en raison du deuil (2), mais les cartes étaient sorties. Tous se montrèrent intéressés par la santé de l'enfant, et on l'invita à s'asseoir à une table de jeu. Elizabeth repoussa poliment cette offre, et préféra s'installer sur un canapé avec un livre, essayant de dissimuler sa jalousie à la vue de Darcy qui expliquait le jeu à Cecilia, avec l'aide de Richard. Elle soupçonnait que la jeune femme prétendait ne pas connaître les règles pour appeler l'attirer sur elle. Elle fut reconnaissante que Lady Catherine perde rapidement sa partie et prenne congé de tous, pour pouvoir se retirer également.

Quand Darcy alla se servir un verre de brandy, Richard s'approcha et lui dit à voix basse :

« Je crains que tu sois en grand danger. »

Darcy regarda son cousin, surpris par une telle déclaration.

« En grand danger que ta chère épouse te jette hors de vos appartements… Je ne crois pas que tu sois assez idiot pour ne pas réaliser que les minauderies de Cecilia la rendent furieuse. J'avoue que cela me pause à moi aussi des problèmes, je n'imaginai pas que Georgiana me dirait sans ambages que mon comportement avec Cecilia ne lui plaisait pas.

- Elizabeth ne m'a rien dit.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle te dira quoi que ce soit. C'est une femme très intelligente, elle sûrement d'autres idées en tête. T'a-t-elle dit être au courant de tes "fiançailles" avec Miss de Bourgh ? »

Darcy nia de la tête et avala une gorgée de brandy.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, » annonça-t-il.

Richard rit silencieusement, et rejoignit le reste du groupe.

###

Elizabeth était furieuse, envers lui et elle-même, pour être jalouse d'une femme aussi ridiculement coquette. Jamais Caroline Bingley ne lui avait inspiré une telle jalousie ! Susan interrompit ses pensées en lui tendant sa chemise de nuit.

« Non, apportez-moi plutôt celle à volants, sans manches, » ordonna Elizabeth.

C'était un vêtement de lit très révélateur, fait d'un tissu satiné fluide et presque transparent. La jeune domestique obéit, et après qu'elle se soit changée, défit la coiffure de sa maîtresse.

« Ne me les tressez pas, laissez-les lâchés, » demanda encore Elizabeth, sachant que Darcy aimait voir ses boucles tomber sur ses épaules.

Elle entendit entrer son mari dans la garde-robe, et se leva précipitamment pour se placer à la fenêtre. Quand il entra, il la trouva là, belle, désirable, savourant la brise de l'été. Elle lui adressa un sourire provocateur. Darcy s'approcha pour l'embrasser, et Elizabeth le laissa faire avant de s'écarter soudainement.

« Je suis très fatiguée, William m'a épuisée. Toi aussi, tu devrais te reposer : tu as "distrait" Miss de Bourgh toute la journée, - lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit.

- Es-tu… es-tu fâchée contre moi ? – demanda-t-il un peu embarrassé, soupçonnant ce qui se passait.

- Aurais-je des raisons de l'être ? » lui répondit-elle par une autre question.

Ne recevant pas de réponse de son mari, Elizabeth tint la conversation pour terminée. Darcy resta debout, immobile au milieu de la chambre.

« Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? – l'appela innocemment son épouse.

- Je crois que je vais prendre un bain avant. »

Elizabeth ne ressentit pas la même satisfaction que la veille. Quand il l'avait embrassée, il lui avait été très difficile de rester impassible.

Elle se réveilla avec la lumière du matin et les bras de Darcy l'enlaçant. Elle se tourna vers lui et ouvrit les yeux. Il la regardait. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia qu'il existait une certaine Cecilia de Bourgh, et qu'elle en voulait à son époux de se comporter comme un imbécile. Elle le regarda seulement, sentant son souffle sur ses joues. Il écarta ses cheveux de son visage, se penchant doucement pour l'embrasser. Quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à peine, un coup à la porte rompit le charme. « Dieu merci, » songea Elizabeth avec soulagement.

« Qui est-ce ? – demanda Darcy, irrité.

- Mrs Johnson. William est réveillé, et il a faim. »

Darcy allait se lever pour chercher son fils, quand Elizabeth le retint par l'épaule.

« Non, laisse, j'irai dans sa chambre. Tu peux continuer à dormir.

- Dormir ? Ce n'était pas mon intention, - dit-il.

- Très bien, mais je ne crois pas que le déjeuner soit déjà servi, » répondit-elle avec nervosité, feignant de ne pas saisir l'allusion de son époux, en même temps qu'elle enfilait sa robe de chambre, puis elle sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Elizabeth retrouva Darcy au déjeuner, et vit qu'il lui avait réservé un siège à côté de lui. « Un bon point pour Mr Darcy, » se dit-elle avec satisfaction.

Quand tous décidèrent d'aller se promener, Darcy décida de rester avec son épouse qui ne pouvait laisser leur fils, mais elle ne cherchait pas à ce qu'il s'ennuie et le convainquit donc de se joindre au reste du groupe.

« Vois, William va mieux, et tu n'as pas besoin de rester. Je trouverais un bon livre dans la bibliothèque, et nous sortirons peut-être plus tard. »

Darcy accepta, et rejoignit donc les promeneurs.

Ils revinrent à l'heure du thé. Tout au long de la journée, Elizabeth songea à pardonner son offense à son époux, mais la conversation durant le thé et le souper qui suivit rendit à nouveau la jalousie maîtresse de ses décisions. Au cours du repas, Lady Catherine ne cessa de rappeler combien ils avaient passé un après-midi agréable, quel dommage c'était qu'Elizabeth ne les ait pas accompagnés, mais que les sorties devant s'organiser en couples, sa présence les aurait dérangés. Darcy jeta à sa tante un regard réprobateur, conscient que ces commentaires blessants lui seraient reprochés à lui. Le repas terminé, ils se rendirent au salon, et Cecilia insista pour jouer au billard – pour flirter avec les hommes, sans doute. Darcy s'arrêtait entre chaque coup, pour lui expliquer comment tenir et manier la queue.

Elizabeth s'excusa auprès de Lady Catherine et Lord Matlock et, prenant pour prétexte la chaleur, sortit se promener dans les jardins. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et la nuit menaçait à peine le ciel. Elle ne s'était pas beaucoup avancée quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

« Elizabeth ! » l'appela la voix grave et caractéristique de son époux.

Elizabeth s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour le voir.

« Mrs Johnson me réclame ? » demanda-t-elle.

Darcy secoua la tête.

« Non. Je voudrais t'accompagner, - dit-il en lui offrant son bras.

- T'es-tu lassé de la compagnie de Miss de Bourgh ? – répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, et sans prendre son bras elle reprit sa marche.

- Elizabeth… Elizabeth ! Nous devons parler, » la pria-t-il en la retenant par le coude.

Elizabeth s'immobilisa, et avant de parler, le regarda droit dans les yeux, sa colère évidente.

« De quoi devrions-nous parler ? Du fait de m'avoir caché que tu avais failli épouser Cecilia ? Que tous sont d'avis que c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire ?

- Non ! Cette histoire avec Cecilia date d'il y a longtemps, et je sais que je n'aurais pas été heureux avec elle, - l'interrompit Darcy.

- Eh bien, tu le caches très bien ces jours-ci, - rétorqua Elizabeth en reprenant sa marche. – La seule injure à notre mariage qu'il te manque de commettre… c'est de l'embrasser, comme Caroline Bingley ! – cria-t-elle.

- Je savais que tôt ou tard, tu me jetterais cela au visage ! - dit-il amèrement en la suivant.

- Si je voulais t'en jeter davantage, avec toute cette semaine, je n'en finirais jamais !

- Plutôt que de me repousser, tu devrais me dire ce qui te déplaît tant. »

Elizabeth avait les joues rougies de rage.

« Te dire quoi ? Que tu as l'air parfaitement idiot quand _cette_ Cecilia est près de toi ? »

Darcy la regarda avec sérieux, et lui dit :

« La jalousie te rend encore plus belle. »

Elle le regarda offensé, et laissa échapper un cri d'exaspération, avant d'avancer à nouveau. Darcy la prit par le bras et, sous ses véhémentes protestations, la chargea sur son épaule comme un sac de grain. Elizabeth se débattait et le frappait dans le dos pour qu'il la relâche.

« Laisse-moi ! C'est un ordre ! » criait-elle sans obtenir de réponse.

Le dos à l'allée, elle ne pouvait voir où son époux l'emmenait, et après un moment elle cessa de lutter. Soudain, Darcy la remit sur ses pieds, mais sans la lâcher pour autant.

« Nous sommes arrivés, - annonça-t-il. – Heureusement que tu as retrouvé ta silhouette. »

Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnaissait ce lieu : ils étaient dans le temple où Darcy s'était déclaré pour la première fois (3).

« Ce n'est pas juste de m'avoir amenée ici, - lui dit-elle en essayant de s'échapper de là sans succès.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, - répondit-il en lui prenant les mains. – Bien que je trouve que la jalousie te va divinement bien, je te jure que ce n'était pas mon intention. Mon comportement avec Cecilia a pu être maladroit, mais je me sens coupable quand je la vois. Je me suis horriblement comporté envers elle quand elle a voulu se rapprocher de moi, après la mort de son fiancé. J'ai cru avoir le cœur brisé, mais elle n'avait blessé que mon orgueil. Et cela, je l'ai su bien plus tard, un jour de pluie, ici, en éprouvant vraiment ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on a le cœur en pièces. »

Elizabeth le fixait, les larmes aux yeux. Le souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là l'assaillait.

« Ne pleure pas, je ne te reproche pas de m'avoir rejeté, - continua Darcy. – Ce fut imprudent de ma part de croire que ce serait un honneur pour toi d'accepter ma main. Ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là, au lieu de me faire te haïr, ne m'ont fait que t'aimer davantage. Ne sois pas jalouse de Cecilia, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre : je t'aime, avec la plus grande ardeur. »

Elizabeth se jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec force. Darcy lui enserra la taille en l'attirant vers lui, sans laisser d'espace entre leurs deux corps. L'intensité de leur baiser le conduit à la presser contre le mur.

« William… - réussit-elle à dire, avant que ses lèvres soient de nouveau réclamées. – Will, je crois… je crois qu'il serait mieux de rentrer.

- Ma chérie, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, » répliqua-t-il, la respiration entrecoupée, se penchant pour dévorer son cou, tandis que ses mains cherchaient le moyen de relever ses jupes.

###

Assis sur les marches du temple, ils tâchaient de reprendre leurs esprits. Darcy plaça sa veste sur les épaules d'Elizabeth.

« Il est tard, nous devrions rentrer, - suggéra-t-il.

- Oui, nous devrions, avant que ta tante envoie Mr Collins à notre recherche. »

Il rit à l'idée que le révérend aurait pu les trouver quelques minutes plus tôt, dans une très inconvenante situation.

« J'espère que ce que nous venons de faire a effacé les mauvais souvenirs que t'inspirait cet endroit, » murmura Elizabeth à l'oreille de son époux.

Il lui sourit, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Allons-y, » dit-il enfin en se levant, et lui tendant la main pour l'aider.

Ils se dirigèrent enlacés vers la demeure. Avant d'entrer, ils réajustèrent leurs vêtements, et Elizabeth essaya de refaire la cravate de Darcy. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, Lady Catherine devina immédiatement le changement survenu dans leurs relations. Le couple affichait des sourires béats. Les yeux de Lady Catherine se posèrent sur la coiffure en désordre d'Elizabeth, lui jetant un regard de réprobation.

Peu après le retour des Darcy, Mrs Johnson descendit chercher sa maîtresse, que le petit William réclamait. Elizabeth se leva immédiatement.

« Mrs Darcy, je crois que vous gâtez cet enfant. Une femme de haut rang doit avoir la décence d'entretenir une nourrice (4), et ne pas laisser la volonté d'un petit enfant régir sa vie.

- Sans doute, je pourrais avoir une nourrice. Mais au risque de paraître comme manquant de classe ou peu digne de mon rang, ce dont vous me rappelez dès que vous en avez l'opportunité, je préfère montrer à mon fils qu'il est un enfant aimé.

- Depuis le moment où je vous ai connue, votre façon de vous exprimer m'a parue des plus impertinentes, - s'irrita Lady Catherine.

- Ma tante, sans vouloir vous offenser, - intervint Darcy, - je crois que _vous_ vous exprimez impertinemment, mais seulement personne n'ose vous répondre. A l'exception de mon épouse, - ajouta-t-il avec fierté. – A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais accompagner Elizabeth nourrir mon fils. »

Ayant dit cela, Darcy quitta la pièce en compagnie de son épouse, laissant l'assistance étonnée, et Lady Catherine bouche bée.

Elizabeth ne pouvait dissimuler la satisfaction d'avoir vu son mari la défendre en présence de tous. A peine eurent-ils atteint les escaliers, elle s'arrêta pour l'embrasser par surprise sur les lèvres.

* * *

**1**_ La scarlatine (causée par le streptocoque du groupe A, identifié en 1893) se manifeste par une fièvre élevée, une angine, des douleurs abdominales, des vomissements, l'apparition de plaques rouges sur la peau et une rougeur des muqueuses. La scarlatine a souvent été confondue avec d'autres maladies, comme la diphtérie ou la blennorragie, en raison des angines qui les caractérise, et la fréquence saisonnière identique de ces maladies. Entre 1838 et 1870, de nombreuses épidémies particulièrement virulentes ont sévi, faisant de la scarlatine la maladie infantile la plus redoutée._

**2**_ Les règles du deuil étaient très strictes à l'époque. On en distinguait deux phases : le plein deuil, et le demi-deuil. Chaque phase avait ses propres règles et son décorum. Lorsqu'un décès survenait, tous les membres de la maisonnée (y compris les domestiques) adoptaient le plein deuil : les rideaux étaient tirés, les horloges arrêtées à l'heure de la mort et les miroirs couverts. Le plein deuil exigeait une garde robe de crêpe noir pour les femmes (les accessoires étaient également agrémentés de noir, et privés de toute décoration), et les hommes portaient des costumes et des brassards noirs. Le plein deuil supposait également l'absence de toute vie sociale, ou très restreinte. On attendait d'une veuve qu'elle porte le deuil de son mari durant deux ans – un an de plein deuil, et un an de demi-deuil, durant lequel elle pouvait reprendre une vie sociale, porter des bijoux et une garde robe dans les tons de gris, lavande ou violet. Les parents ayant perdu un enfant suivaient un plein deuil de neuf mois, et un demi deuil de trois mois – les enfants ayant perdu un de leurs parents faisaient de même. La mort d'un membre de sa belle-famille, d'une tante, d'un oncle ou d'un cousin, appelait un certain degré de deuil public, entre six semaines et trois mois._

**3**_ Dans le film de Joe Wright, Darcy demande Elizabeth en mariage pour la première fois, à l'abri de la pluie battante dans une espèce de temple gréco-romain dans le parc de Rosings. _

**4** _En effet, il n'était pas considéré comme convenable pour une femme de la haute société d'allaiter son enfant. Dans les familles de l'élite sociale, les petits enfants étaient généralement rarement en compagnie de leurs parents, et laissés au soin de nourrices et de gouvernantes. Bien sûr, j'imagine que dans de nombreuses familles enfants et parents avaient de véritables relations aimantes, et certaines femmes n'hésitaient pas à allaiter leurs nouveau-nés. Concernant les gouvernantes, n'oubliez pas qu'à cette époque, il n'y avait ni crèches, ni écoles maternelles, ni baby-sitters : pour les familles pouvant se le permettre, une gouvernante était indispensable pour que les parents puissent poursuivre leurs activités, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de passer du temps avec leurs enfants (comme les Gardiner)._


	37. Chapitre XXXVII

**CHAPITRE XXXVII**

Elizabeth ne pouvait ni ne voulait lâcher son époux. Debout dans les escaliers, elle le tenait acculé.

« Lizzie… - réussit-il à dire, l'espace d'une seconde quand sa femme s'écarta pour respirer. – Lizzie… - répéta-t-il en la retenant à bout de bras. – William a faim. »

Elizabeth se souvint qu'elle devait monter nourrir son bébé toute l'exaltation de ce qui venait de se passer lui avait fait oublier la raison pour laquelle ils se tenaient dans cet escalier. Enfin, ils gravirent les dernières marches pour rejoindre la chambre que l'enfant occupait avec Mrs Johnson. Elizabeth prit son fils dans ses bras, et se prépara à lui donner le sein.

« Sa gorge va-t-elle mieux ? – demanda Darcy en prenant sa petite main.

- Oui, plutôt. C'est un petit homme, maintenant, il a tout très bien supporté.

- Je ne parviens toujours pas à croire qu'il soit si grand. Il aura six mois d'ici peu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Après avoir nourri le bébé, Elizabeth se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre pour le bercer. Elle sentait sur elle le regard perçant de son époux.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle surprise, surprise en voyant qu'il lui souriait.

Darcy se leva et s'approcha d'elle, enlaça ses épaules. William sourit et étendit sa petite main pour toucher son père. Ce dernier susurra à l'oreille de son épouse :

« Je voudrais que nous ayons un autre enfant. »

Elizabeth crut qu'il plaisantait, et se tourna pour voir ses yeux. Non, ce n'était pas le cas, on voyait clairement qu'il était sérieux.

« Tu ne veux pas ? – lui demanda Darcy, voyant l'étonnement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cacher.

- Je…je… - balbutia-t-elle, sans pouvoir en dire davantage. – Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais seulement, William est encore si petit. Je devrais cesser de le nourrir (1), et tu sais que j'aime le faire.

- Je le sais. Je ne te dis pas d'arrêter dès à présent, il est encore tôt, mais j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses. »

Elizabeth embrassa le petit sur le front et le coucha dans son berceau. Puis elle se retourna vers son mari.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Je veux avoir beaucoup de tes enfants, tous ceux que Dieu nous enverra, - lui dit-elle en lui passant les bras autour du cou. – J'ai juste envie d'un peu plus de temps pour me consacrer uniquement aux deux hommes de ma vie. »

Darcy resta à la regarder. Encore désormais, après tant de temps, il lui coûtait de croire qu'elle fut réellement sienne.

« Je peux attendre, » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Pas Elizabeth. Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, en même temps qu'ils se déshabillaient avec urgence, Darcy, de sa voix grave et entrecoupée par l'agitation, dit :

« Ne recommence plus. »

Les lèvres de son époux parcourant avidement son corps, Elizabeth ne compris pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ne plus recommencer quoi ? – demanda-t-elle, haletante et confuse.

- Me priver de toi pour te venger. Tu as un esprit retors et dangereux, » lui répondit-il, sa bouche tout contre son oreille.

Elle se put éviter de rire.

« Je ne promets rien, - répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

- Promets-le. Ce que tu m'as fait subir n'est pas juste. »

Elizabeth s'assit sur lui et lui répondit :

« Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, - murmura-t-elle en frôlant ses lèvres.

- Tu l'as bien caché ces derniers jours, » rétorqua Darcy avec un sourire.

###

Les jours suivants, Lady Catherine s'adressa aux Darcy sur un ton respectueux mêlé d'offense. Franchement, elle attendait des excuses de son neveu, mais la semaine passant elle dut se résigner à ne rien recevoir. « Cette _fille_ l'a corrompu, » se plaignait-elle à son frère, qui se contentait de l'écouter patiemment.

Un mois avait passé depuis la mort d'Anne, et Darcy crut opportun de rentrer à Pemberley. Lord Matlock et Richard décidèrent de partir avec eux, et seule Cecilia resta pour tenir compagnie à sa tante.

Georgiana demanda la permission de voyager dans la voiture des Fitzwilliam (2). Son frère n'accepta que parce que son oncle avait fait cette proposition. Ils partirent tôt – les adieux furent froids entre Elizabeth et Lady Catherine, mais plus expressifs entre Darcy et sa tante. Le voyage serait long, et ils devraient s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Elizabeth voyant le visage préoccupé de son époux, alors qu'ils venaient de se mettre en route.

Darcy ne voulait pas parler en présence de Mrs Johnson, qui partageait leur voiture (3). Il secoua simplement la tête et continua de regarder par la fenêtre. Elizabeth se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle lui prit le bras et se reposa sur son épaule. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le convoi marque l'arrêt à une auberge, pour faire boire les chevaux et se reposer un moment.

Après avoir partagé une légère collation, Elizabeth invita Darcy à faire quelques pas pour se délasser, avant de reprendre la route.

« A présent que nous sommes seuls, me diras-tu quelles pensées creusent cette ride sur ton front ?

- Ces semaines passées à Rosings ont entraîné du retard dans mes affaires. Quand nous serons rentrés à Pemberley, je ne pourrai rester longtemps, et devrai me rendre à Londres pour me réunir avec mes associés. »

Elizabeth le regarda avec déception. Elle n'aimait pas être séparée de lui.

« Nous irons avec toi. William et moi.

- Non. Tu ne peux laisser Georgiana se charger seule de tous les préparatifs. Elle aura besoin de ton aide.

- Mon aide… pour quoi donc ? – s'étonna-t-elle, confuse.

- Pour son bal de fiançailles. Tu es la maîtresse de Pemberley, c'est à toi de t'en occuper. De plus, quelqu'un doit pouvoir surveiller ces deux-là, - ajouta-t-il en désignant de la tête Richard et Georgiana qui sortaient de l'auberge.

- Mais je n'ai jamais organisé de bal !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Mrs Reynolds te sera d'une grande aide, et Georgie également. Nous dresserons la liste des invités avant mon départ. Beaucoup viendront de Londres et logeront à Pemberley. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas plus de cinquante ou soixante. »

Le visage d'Elizabeth pâlit à l'idée d'une telle responsabilité.

« C'est maintenant à toi d'avoir l'air inquiet, » lui dit son mari en lui baisant la main pour la rassurer.

Ils réintégrèrent les voitures peu après. Elizabeth tenta de dormir, et le bébé passa un moment avec chacun des passagers. Mais il préférait être dans les bras de l'un ou l'autre de ses parents.

Le jour suivant, quelques miles avant d'arriver, les véhicules s'arrêtèrent pour permettre à Georgiana de rejoindre celui des Darcy, et le convoi se sépara. Ils arrivèrent tous très fatigués à Pemberley, et s'en furent immédiatement se rafraîchir et prendre un léger repas dans leurs appartements.

Elizabeth se sentait envahie d'une étrange félicité à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle pouvait comparer ce sentiment à ce qu'elle éprouvait quand, enfant, elle revenait à Longbourn après un séjour chez les Gardiner.

Elle se jeta toute habillée sur le lit, le regard perdu dans les motifs du baldaquin. Susan entra avec un plateau portant quelques mets.

« Mr Darcy est-il en bas ? – lui demanda Elizabeth.

- Non, madame. Andrew vient de lui porter son repas dans sa chambre, » répondit la domestique.

Peu après, Elizabeth se plongea dans le bain qu'on lui avait préparé. Elle congédia sa femme de chambre pour pouvoir se délasser après un aussi long voyage. Au bout de quelques minutes, les vapeurs d'eau chaude la firent somnoler.

Elle était dans cet état où l'on est incertain d'être endormi ou réveillé, quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Elizabeth se dit qu'il devait s'agir de Susan revenue lui laver les cheveux et l'aider à s'habiller. L'eau tiède de la cruche fut versée lentement sur sa tête, éclaboussant le sol. Quand elle sentit des mains dans ses cheveux, elle sursauta, se redressant précipitamment et se couvrant instinctivement des mains.

« C'est moi, - entendit-elle dire son époux. – Je ne voulais pas te déranger, remets-toi à l'aise. »

Elizabeth se reposa à nouveau contre le bord de la baignoire. Darcy prit le flacon de lotion pour les cheveux, et maladroitement, la répandit et la fit mousser sur la tête de sa femme. Sa longue et sombre chevelure était couverte d'écume. Elizabeth se réjouissait de telles attentions.

« Ferme les yeux, » lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit, basculant la tête en arrière, comme elle le faisait toujours quand Susan allait lui rincer la tête. Darcy n'avait pas l'expérience de sa femme de chambre pour venir à bout d'une telle tâche, et une partie de l'eau savonneuse coula sur le visage d'Elizabeth.

« Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il en remarquant son geste maladroit, avant de lui tendre une serviette pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Elizabeth rit. Quand ses yeux furent secs, elle le regarda. Darcy se tenait debout à côté de la baignoire, et depuis sa position, il lui semblait plus grand qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

« Penche-toi, » lui dit-elle en l'attrapant au revers de sa robe de chambre.

Darcy obtempéra, conscient des intentions de son épouse, et appuya ses mains des deux côtés de la baignoire, s'inclinant vers elle suffisamment pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Elizabeth ne lâcha pas pour autant sa robe de chambre.

« Comment puis-je rétribuer vos services ? Je crains ne pas avoir d'argent sur moi, - lui dit-elle, entraînant chez lui un sourire provocateur.

- J'ai bien une idée, » répondit son époux, en même temps qu'il entrait dans l'eau avec elle.

###

Au milieu de la nuit, les coups de Mrs Johnson à la porte les réveillèrent. Cela faisait longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé, et ils en avaient un peu perdu l'habitude. Darcy se leva encore ensommeillé et, titubant, se dirigea vers la porte.

« Will ! – le rappela Elizabeth. – Il ne te semble pas oublier quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa robe de chambre.

Darcy entrouvrit le battant pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec Mrs Johnson, qui tenait un William sanglotant.

« Je suis navrée, Mr Darcy, j'ai bien essayé de le rendormir, mais rien n'y fait. Il a peut-être faim.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Retournez vous coucher, » lui ordonna-t-il, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et l'apportant à sa mère.

Darcy se recoucha aux côtés de sa femme et son fils. Il s'avéra vite que William avait moins faim qu'envie d'être dans les bras aimants de ses parents.

« Il ne veut pas dormir. Je ferais mieux de me lever pour le promener un peu, - dit Elizabeth.

- Laisse-le-moi. J'aime le faire, et bien que je ne chante pas aussi joliment que toi ou Georgiana, je crois que cela lui plaît aussi. »

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son mari avait une belle voix, mais il devenait nerveux dès qu'il essayait de chanter.

« Bien sûr qu'il aime que tu le portes : tu es son père.

- Oui. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on m'a dit, » plaisanta-t-il, tandis qu'il arpentait la chambre avec le bébé dans les bras.

Les jours suivants, ils commencèrent à organiser le bal. Après le déjeuner, alors que Georgiana jouait avec William sur le tapis, Darcy dressa une liste provisoire des invités, qui s'allongerait inévitablement quand arriverait Richard.

« Nous devrons inviter les Neil, - remarqua Elizabeth en faisant la grimace.

- Elizabeth, » lui dit-il avec un air de reproche, mais sans grand succès, voyant son épouse lui tirer la langue.

Darcy fronça les sourcils, et ajouta les Neil à la liste. Quand enfin ils en vinrent à bout, Georgiana alla s'installer au piano et se mit à jouer. Elizabeth, avec William dans les bras, virevoltait en dansant sur la musique. Par la fenêtre, on voyait que ce qui avait commencé comme un beau jour d'été se transformait en une menaçante promesse d'orage.

« Quand partiras-tu ? – demanda Elizabeth, connaissant la réponse.

- Demain. Je croyais te l'avoir dit, » lui répondit Darcy d'un ton las.

Son épouse s'approcha de lui et, prenant le petit bras de William, le posa sur l'épaule de son père pour une caresse.

« Papa, papa, ne t'en vas pas, » geignit-elle avec une voix d'enfant.

Darcy tâchait de demeurer sérieux devant cette ridicule mise en scène.

« Tu n'écouteras pas ce que te demande ton fils ? » lui demanda-t-elle, déçue.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira sur ses genoux. Le bébé commença à jouer avec les boutons de son gilet.

« Lizzie, je dois y aller. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais j'ai de nombreuses responsabilités auxquelles je ne peux me soustraire.

- Alors, emmène-nous avec toi, - le supplia-t-elle, en même temps qu'elle ôtait de la bouche de William la cravate de son père.

- C'est impossible, tu le sais. Tu as aussi des responsabilités, dont la plus pressante est d'organiser ce bal. Mais, si tu tiens bien et ne me fais pas sentir coupable de m'absenter, je te rapporterai un cadeau.

- Je ne veux rien. Seulement que tu reviennes au plus vite, » dit-elle désabusée.

Darcy réfléchit un moment à ce qui pourrait la tenter.

« Si tu cesses de faire cette misérable tête, une fois toute cette agitation passée, nous irons à Bath (4).

- Vraiment ? – s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. – Je ne connais pas Bath. Sir Lucas y a emmené sa famille il y a quelques années, et Charlotte m'a raconté combien la ville est belle, et ce qu'on peut y faire. »

Il prit compte du changement produit dans l'expression d'Elizabeth.

« Richard doit arriver aujourd'hui. Il sera mon informateur sut ton état durant mon absence : je ne veux de rapports sur la triste figure de Mrs Darcy.

- J'essayerai, » concéda-t-elle, contrariée.

Cette nuit-là, dans leur lit, Elizabeth caressait les cheveux de son époux tandis qu'elle le regardait reposer. Elle observait son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, et y posa sa main. Elle aimait sentir les battements de son cœur. Elle pencha son visage vers lui, respirant profondément son odeur. Elle ne serait plus avec lui avant un mois, et désirait graver tous les détails de sa personne dans sa mémoire.

Darcy se réveilla.

« Tu ne penses pas dormir ? – demanda-t-il, la voix ensommeillée.

- Je ne peux pas. »

Il saisit la main qui le caressait.

« Pourquoi ?

- "Je ne voudrais pas partir avant d'avoir usé ta bouche avec ma bouche, ton corps avec mes mains, le reste avec mes yeux je n'en dis pas plus, il faut bien rester révérencieux" » lui récita Elizabeth (5).

Darcy l'embrassa.

« Essaie de dormir un peu, » lui dit-t-il, en l'enlaçant.

Le jour à peine levé, il se leva pour se préparer. Elizabeth se réveilla également, encore fatiguée de ne presque pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Elle et William furent les seuls levés pour prendre congé de Darcy. Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture, Elizabeth essayant de ne pas paraître triste malgré ses yeux qui la trahissaient. Darcy tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, et s'arrêta à côté du véhicule qui l'attendait.

« Souviens-toi de ta promesse : pas de visage triste. Je t'écrirai tous les jours, et j'espère que tu en feras autant. N'oublie de me raconter tout ce que fais William, et maintiens-moi informé des préparatifs du bal.

- Je le ferai. »

Darcy embrassa son fils sur le front, et le tendit à Elizabeth. Elle regardait le bébé pour éviter de lever les yeux, et que son mari y découvre son chagrin. Mais il lui prit le menton pour lever son visage vers lui, et lui dit doucement :

« Ma raison me répète qu'il ne s'agit que d'un mois, mais mon cœur refuse de partir. S'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Souris-moi. »

Elizabeth fit un effort et lui adressa un timide sourire. Darcy la prit par la nuque et l'embrassa. Il essaya de se séparer d'elle, fit un pas vers la voiture, puis se retourna pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il étreignit avec force sa femme et son fils, la tête enfouie au creux de l'épaule d'Elizabeth.

« Un mois seulement… Nous irons bien, » lui dit-elle à l'oreille, l'encourageant à partir.

Il monta en voiture vivement, et signala au conducteur de se mettre en route. Il ne regarda pas en arrière.

###

Les journées à Pemberley étaient très occupées : entre les fiançailles de Georgiana, le bébé et les tâches quotidiennes qui incombaient à la maîtresse de maison, le temps filait sans en avoir l'air. L'après-midi, après le thé, Elizabeth s'installait au bureau de Darcy pour écrire à son époux. Tout était arrangé : la décoration, le linge de table et la vaisselle que l'on utiliserait, les verres et l'argenterie les fleurs étaient commandées et les candélabres prêts. Darcy se chargerait des musiciens à Londres. Les invitations avaient été envoyées, et les réponses arrivaient déjà. Les Bennet logeraient à Green Park, et le reste des invités se répartirait entre Pemberley, la demeure des Matlock et les auberges des environs.

Tout était prêt, sauf… la robe de Georgiana. La pauvre modiste passait ses journées à faire des essayages, mais il se trouvait toujours un détail à changer. A dix jours du grand soir, la toilette n'était pas terminée.

La nervosité de Georgiana à l'approche de l'évènement trouvait comme exutoire la confection du vêtement. Cela ne servait guère qu'à provoquer les plaisanteries de Richard et Elizabeth.

Cet après-midi là, Georgiana entra en trombe au salon, où Elizabeth essayait de jouer du piano avec William sur ses genoux. Le petit frappait les touches avec enthousiasme et riait joyeusement.

« Qu'avait de travers cette malheureuse robe, aujourd'hui ? – interrogea Richard avec sarcasme, glissant un regard en coin à Elizabeth.

- Je lui ai spécifiquement demandé de mettre des volants aux manches. Je le lui ai dit, n'est-ce pas, Lizzie ? – dit Georgiana, agitée et clairement irritée.

- Oui, en effet tu le lui as dit, » répondit sa belle-sœur, en tentant de contenir son rire à la vue du colonel qui lui faisait des signes.

Georgiana fit volte-face, suspicieuse.

« Te moquerais-tu de moi ? – demanda-t-elle, vexée. – Elizabeth, faisait-il des signes dans mon dos ?

- Je… je n'ai rien vu, - répliqua l'interpellée en riant.

- Vous conspirez contre moi ! Seul mon petit neveu ne serait pas capable de me mentir, - dit la jeune fille en prenant le bébé dans ses bras et s'assit avec lui au piano. – C'est un vrai musicien, voyez avec quel plaisir il appuie sur les touches.

- Quel dommage qu'il ait le sens musical de son père, - se moqua le colonel.

- J'espère que vous ne songez pas à le critiquer, je n'ai pas encore écrit ma lettre du jour, - le menaça Elizabeth.

- N'essayez pas de me faire chanter : j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous surveiller, et vos vacances dépendent de mon rapport. »

Ils riaient encore de cette conversation absurde, quand ils entendirent une voiture remonter l'allée principale.

« Il est trop tard pour qu'il s'agisse de Jane, » remarqua Elizabeth, se levant pour aller voir à la fenêtre.

La seule chose que virent ensuite les deux autres, fut Elizabeth sortir en courant de la pièce, en s'exclamant :

« C'est lui ! C'est la voiture de Fitzwilliam ! »

Elle dévala les marches du perron à toute allure, au même moment que Darcy sortait du véhicule. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, se pendant à son cou. Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer, riant de bonheur.

« Je voulais te faire la surprise. Il semble que cela ait réussi, - lui dit-il joyeusement en la remettant sur ses pieds.

- Oui ! Je suis si heureuse ! » répondit Elizabeth sans lâcher son époux.

Une voix se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur de la voiture.

« A présent je comprends la raison d'une telle hâte à rentrer chez soi. Si l'on me recevait ainsi chez moi, je ne partirais jamais, » commenta l'inconnu avec un clair accent français.

C'était un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans, assez grand, avec une petite barbe courte et les cheveux foncés.

« Elisabeth, je te présente M. De Guille, un nouvel associé de Londres. Jean-Pierre, voici mon épouse, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy.

- _Enchanté*_, - la salua le Français en lui baisant la main.

- _Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance_*, » répondit Elizabeth.

Le dénommé De Guille lui adressa un sourire.

« Où se trouve le reste de la famille ? – s'enquit Darcy.

- A l'intérieur, nous ne t'attendions pas. William sera content de te voir, tu lui as beaucoup manqué. »

Tandis qu'ils entraient dans la maison, Darcy chuchota à l'oreille de son épouse :

« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français.

- _Juste un peu, monsieur Darcy_*, » répondit-elle avec un sourire, heureuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle.

* * *

_* En français dans le texte._

**1** _L'allaitement au sein réduit dans une certaine mesure la fécondité._

**2** _Il n'était pas convenable pour une jeune femme (pour toute femme à vrai dire, en particulier célibataire) de voyager en compagnie d'un homme, à l'exception d'un frère, d'un mari, d'un père… Richard est le cousin de Georgiana, mais aussi et surtout son fiancé. Que Lord Matlock accompagne les deux jeunes gens et lance l'invitation permet de ne pas contrevenir aux règles de convenance._

**3**_ Les familles aisées voyageaient généralement avec deux voitures : l'une pour la famille elle-même, une autre pour les domestiques (lorsqu'ils voyageaient, monsieur emmenait son valet, et madame sa femme de chambre). Il n'était pas rare que les enfants voyagent en compagnie de leur gouvernante dans la deuxième voiture._

**4**_ Ville du comté de Somerset, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, célèbre pour ses thermes alimentés par trois sources d'eau chaude. Les membres de la bonne société y venaient prendre les eaux et profiter d'un climat plus sain que celui de Londres._

**5**_ Ces lignes sont extraites (et adaptées) du poème de Boris Vian, _Je voudrais pas crever_._


	38. Chapitre XXXVIII

**CHAPITRE XXXVIII**

Entré au salon, Darcy se précipita pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

« Ah ! Voilà mon garçon ! - s'exclama-t-il en enlevant l'enfant des mains de Georgiana. – Comme tu es grand ! » lui dit-il en l'examinant, tandis que le petit riait joyeusement.

Elizabeth entreprit de présenter le nouveau venu au reste de sa famille.

« Mon mari se trouvant fort occupé à se remettre à jour avec William, je crois qu'il me revient de faire les présentations, - dit-elle au Français.

- _Il semblerait, oui_*, - répondit ce dernier.

- Voici Miss Darcy, la sœur de mon époux, et le colonel Fitzwilliam, son fiancé et cousin des Darcy. »

Georgiana s'inclina pour le saluer, et Richard s'approcha avec retenue, son séjour récent en France ne lui ayant pas laissé de bons souvenirs des Français (1).

« M. Jean-Pierre de Guille, un nouvel associé de Darcy, - poursuivit Elizabeth, présentant le nouveau venu à ses hôtes.

- _C'est un grand plaisir_*. Je suis enchanté, - dit M. de Guille avec une révérence.

- _Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?_* – demanda poliment Georgiana, heureuse de pouvoir pratiquer son français.

- _Oui, avec juste un léger incident : nous avons dû faire remplacer une roue_*, » répondit-il, ravi de trouver une personne de plus avec laquelle converser dans sa langue maternelle.

Le colonel s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et prit un air contrarié, il n'aimait pas entendre parler en français : enfant, il avait souvent été puni pour ne pas avoir appris ses leçons, et adulte, il n'y recourrait que lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le Français remarqua la gêne du colonel.

« _Pardonnez-moi_*, - dit-il. – Je ne devrais pas employer ma langue quand je suis à l'étranger. Je disais que nous avions eu une roue brisée, mais cela fut arrangé rapidement et nous avons pu reprendre notre route une demi-heure plus tard. »

Darcy rejoignit le groupe qui discutait aimablement, William toujours dans ses bras. On voyait combien il était heureux d'être de retour auprès des siens.

« Lizzie, t'es-tu occupée du thé ? – demanda-t-il, affamé par le voyage.

- Oui, je vais dire à Mrs Reynolds de le servir immédiatement. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, » répondit-elle en désignant des sièges à ses hôtes.

Elizabeth se précipita à la cuisine, où elle trouva l'intendante.

« Mrs Reynolds, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger : je sais qu'il n'est pas encore l'heure du thé, mais Mr Darcy vient d'arriver et il a faim. Serait-il possible de le servir au plus vite ?

- Bien sûr, madame. Nous allons l'apporter tout de suite, » répondit l'intendante avec diligence, heureuse que le jeune maître soit revenu aussi tôt. « Il n'y a pas si longtemps, que Mr Darcy revienne avant la date prévue aurait été une rareté, » se dit la vieille femme. Comme elle l'avait toujours pensé, avoir une épouse qui l'aimait éperdument, et maintenant un enfant, contribuait à le retenir aussi longtemps que possible à Pemberley.

Elizabeth revenait vers le salon par la grande galerie, quand elle vit Darcy se diriger vers elle. Elle sourit, et s'adressa à lui avant même qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur.

« Veux-tu que je demande quelque chose en particulier à Mrs Reynolds ? » songeant que tel était son but.

Sans lui répondre, son mari lui prit soudainement le bras pour l'attirer dans l'une des pièces attenantes à la galerie. La porte à peine fermée derrière lui, il lui enserra la taille avec force et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« Mr Darcy ! – s'exclama Elizabeth à bout de souffle. – Que dirait votre invité ?

- J'ai trouvé une excuse pour m'absenter, il ne m'est pas venu à l'idée de dire que c'était pour embrasser mon épouse, » répondit-il entre deux baisers.

Elizabeth le repoussa doucement, et arrangea ses mèches désordonnées derrière son oreille.

« Vous qui êtes toujours le parfait gentleman, ne croyez-vous pas que vous venez de faire quelque chose de bien peu convenable ? » lui dit-elle moqueusement.

Darcy fit un pas en avant et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Après près d'un mois sans te voir, il me semble qu'il serait peu convenable de ne _pas _t'embrasser, - répliqua-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres, puis se redressant vivement au bruit de pas dans la galerie.

- ça doit être le thé, - remarqua Elizabeth. – Qui sort en premier ?

- Les dames d'abord, » dit galamment son époux, en souriant et lui livrant passage.

Elizabeth entrouvrit prudemment la porte, et sortit la tête pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Ne voyant personne, elle émergea rapidement dans la galerie, arrangeant sa robe froissée, avant de rejoindre le salon.

Quand elle entra, les joues encore rosies, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Georgiana, et prit sur ses genoux William qui lui avait immédiatement tendu ses petits bras. Le thé venait d'être servi quand Darcy apparut à son tour.

« Enfin, Darcy ! Où étais-tu passé ? » l'interrogea le colonel, irrité d'avoir eu à faire la conversation au visiteur en son absence.

Avant qu'un mensonge ne franchisse ses lèvres, Darcy hésita un instant.

« Je devais dire un mot à l'intendant, » répondit-il sérieusement et sans regarder Elizabeth.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi au salon à converser plaisamment, jusqu'à l'heure de se retirer pour se préparer pour le souper. Darcy monta prendre un bain, et Elizabeth rejoignit sa chambre avec le bébé. Ce dernier mois, William s'était beaucoup attaché à elle, peut-être pour compenser l'absence de son père. Cet après-midi de fin août, l'été se faisait sentir.

On frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quand Elizabeth eut dit d'entrer.

« Mrs Darcy, voulez-vous que j'aille donner son bain à William ? – proposa la bonne d'enfant.

- Non, merci Mrs Johnson, nous nous en chargerons nous-mêmes, » répondit-elle.

Elizabeth déshabilla son fils et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son époux, avant de frapper à la porte.

« Lizzie, c'est toi ? » demanda Darcy.

Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte, passant la tête.

« Oui, pouvons-nous entrer ? - demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Entre, mais tu ferais mieux de rabattre la porte, Andrew peut entrer à tout moment, » et disant cela, il s'aperçut qu'Elizabeth portait William, nu, dans ses bras.

Elle s'approcha de la baignoire et lui tendit le bébé, avant d'aller fermer la porte. Darcy soutenait le petit de façon qu'il ne se mouille pas.

« Que fais-tu ? – lui demanda-t-elle, riant de voir William agiter ses petites jambes pour toucher l'eau. – Descends-le, voyons ! C'est pour cela que je l'ai amené. »

Il plaça le bébé dans l'eau avec grande précaution, mais voyant la joie de William qui batifolait dans le bain, il oublia ses craintes. Elizabeth approcha une banquette de la baignoire, et entreprit de savonner le petit garçon que soutenait Darcy.

« Il aime l'eau, - remarqua ce dernier.

- Il aime prendre son bain avec moi. Je l'ai mal habitué.

- Il tient cela de moi, - dit-il en se dressant pour l'embrasser. – Ouch ! – s'écria-t-il soudain.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Elizabeth, confuse.

William s'amusait à tirer les poils du torse de son père, aussi Darcy choisit de le retourner, le couchant contre lui.

« Quelle impression t'a fait Jean-Pierre ? – demanda-t-il à sa femme, en même temps qu'il rinçait le bébé.

- Il paraît intéressant, et d'une compagnie agréable. Restera-t-il longtemps ?

- Je l'ai invité aux fiançailles. J'espère que cela ne te pose pas de problème.

- Non, une personne de plus ne fera pas de différence, - dit Elizabeth, sortant le bébé du bain et l'enveloppant dans une serviette. – Il est tard, je vais dire à Andrew de venir t'aider. »

Elizabeth alla remettre William à Mrs Johnson, puis descendit superviser l'organisation du souper. Tout était en ordre, et elle se rendit au salon où tous devaient se retrouver avant le repas. Il n'y avait encore personne, aussi elle prit son panier à ouvrage et entreprit d'avancer sa broderie.

« _Madame Darcy_*, - la salua l'invité en entrant au salon. – Non, je vous en prie, ne vous levez pas. »

Il ne plut pas à Elizabeth que, avec tant de siège à disposition dans la pièce, le Français choisisse de s'installer à côté d'elle. Cela lui sembla quelque peu incorrect, venant d'une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine.

« Vous faites un travail remarquable, - dit M. de Guille en cherchant à entamer la conversation. – Est-ce une chemise de nuit ?

- Oui, en effet, - répondit Elizabeth sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

- Pour votre époux, - interrogea à nouveau le visiteur.

- Non, c'est pour mon père. Il viendra pour les fiançailles de ma belle-sœur, et son anniversaire était il y a peu. Je pourrais lui trouver un cadeau plus important, mais je sais qu'il aimera avoir quelque chose réalisé par mes soins.

- Votre époux m'a dit que vous étiez du Hertfordshire.

- C'est le cas, ma famille y vit. A l'exception de ma sœur aînée, Jane, qui vit à trente miles d'ici et ma sœur benjamine qui habite Newcastle.

- Il m'a également raconté qu'une de vos sœurs est mariée à son meilleur ami.

- Oui, Jane. J'ai connu mon mari quand Charles a loué une propriété près de Longbourn, et qu'il lui a rendu visite.

- De bons partis pour de jeunes célibataires… Vos parents doivent être fiers que leurs filles aient capturé ces fortunes. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt en Angleterre. »

Ce dernier commentaire troubla Elizabeth, et elle essaya de rester courtoise dans sa réponse.

« Mes parents peuvent être fiers, en effet, que nous ayons épousé d'excellentes personnes, au-delà de leurs richesses. »

A ce moment, Richard et Georgiana entrèrent au salon.

Le repas passa rapidement, et la conversation fut fluide et agréable. Elizabeth en oublia presque sa gêne à l'égard de M. de Guille et sa remarque hors de propos. Les nouveaux arrivants étant épuisés par leur long voyage, tous se retirèrent tôt dans leurs appartements.

Darcy s'était couché en attendant qu'Elizabeth le rejoigne, comme elle devait d'abord s'occuper de William. Quand enfin elle se glissa sous les draps, il se jeta sur elle.

« Je croyais que tu étais fatigué, - dit-elle en riant de son enthousiasme.

- Je le suis, - répondit-il tandis que ses lèvres et ses reconnaissaient le corps auquel il avait tant pensé les semaines précédentes.

- Comme tu m'as manqué… » murmura Elizabeth entre ses gémissements.

Darcy ne la lâcha pas de la nuit. Il dormit profondément, et elle remarqua qu'elle en était venue à regretter ces ronflements qui pourtant la dérangeaient tant.

Elizabeth se réveilla à la lueur du jour qui filtrait entre les rideaux, et sans la compagnie de son époux sous les draps. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le trouver debout dans la chambre, berçant leur bébé dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, - lui dit-il en la voyant réveillée.

- Bonjour, - répondit-elle en bâillant.

- Savais-tu qu'il avait des dents ? Oui, j'imagine que tu le sais, » dit-il distraitement à voix haute.

Elizabeth sourit, pleine d'orgueil maternel : cela faisait quelques semaines que les premières dents de William avaient percé, et on les voyait déjà bien.

« Oui, bien sûr que je le sais. Il les utilise souvent sur moi. Tu les as vues ?

- Je les ai vues, après les avoir senties dans ma propre chair. Il m'a mordu le nez.

- J'aurais dû t'avertir qu'il porte tout à la bouche et… le mord, » rit Elizabeth.

Darcy porta William jusqu'au lit et l'installa entre eux deux. La maison était encore calme, et le silence n'était rompu que par le babillement du bébé, encouragé par sa mère à essayer de parler.

« Ne crois pas que j'aie oublié, - déclara soudain Elizabeth.

- Quoi donc ? – demanda Darcy, confus.

- Ta promesse, le cadeau que tu m'as promis… Je l'ai bien présente à l'esprit. Si tu le désire, le colonel te fera son rapport sur mon comportement ce mois passé, - répondit-elle avec humour.

- Ah, cette promesse ! Elle sera tenue, évidemment. Après les fiançailles de Georgiana, nous fixerons une date, - affirma-t-il avec sérieux.

- Très bien, - dit-elle simplement, sans pouvoir cacher sa joie.

- J'ai aussi d'autres présents pour toi, William et Georgiana. »

Elizabeth s'assit dans le lit pour l'embrasser.

« Tu nous gâtes trop, - lui dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- J'aime vous voir heureux, » lui susurra son époux à l'oreille.

Elle le regarda au fond des yeux et devint sérieuse. De sa main, elle lui caressa la joue et tourna son visage vers elle.

« La seule chose dont j'aie besoin pour être heureuse, c'est de t'avoir avec moi, - dit Elizabeth. – Rien d'autre. »

###

Les jours suivants furent un tourbillon d'activité pour Elizabeth et Georgiana. Le colonel retourna à la résidence des Matlock pour recevoir les visiteurs qui logeraient là. Darcy s'occupa de ses affaires et de distraire M. de Guille ainsi que les autres invités qui arrivaient.

Elizabeth avait hâte d'être au bal. Elle était épuisée par les préparatifs, les visites, et entre les besoins de son bébé et de son mari, elle ne pouvait se reposer comme elle en avait besoin. Un matin qui annonçait l'orage, Elizabeth parvint à échapper quelques instants à ses obligations pour effectuer sa promenade favorite, le long de la rivière jusqu'à un pittoresque pont de pierre. Elle fut distraite de ses pensées par les limiers de son mari qui, l'apercevant, coururent vers elle pour joyeusement placer leurs pattes boueuses sur sa robe.

« Lancelot, Gauvain, couchés ! » ordonna-t-elle, sans grand succès.

Un sifflement appela les chiens, et elle se tourna vers d'où provenait le bruit, pensant voir apparaître Darcy. Voyant en fait M. de Guille se diriger vers elle, Elizabeth essaya de nettoyer un peu ses jupes.

« _Bonjour madame Darcy. Excusez-moi, les chiens_*… Les chiens ne m'ont pas obéi, - dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je contribue à leur désobéissance, les emmenant souvent en promenade avec moi, où je les nourris en cachette de mon époux. Quand ils me voient, ils deviennent donc un peu fous… » répondit-elle en souriant.

Elizabeth prit ensuite le chemin du retour vers la maison, et le Français semblait disposer à l'accompagner.

« Êtes-vous sorti chasser seul ? – demanda-t-elle poliment, pour briser le silence.

- _Oui_*, je suis parti tôt ce matin. Mais dernièrement la chance semble m'avoir délaissé, à la chasse et au jeu.

- Si vous faites allusion à la partie d'échecs que vous avez perdue hier soir contre mon époux, ne vous inquiétez pas : jamais je ne l'ai vu être vaincu une seule fois. »

M. de Guille s'arrêta pour regarder Elizabeth.

« Lizzie, je préfère être malheureux au jeu et chanceux en amour, » lui dit-il avec un regard lascif, tandis que de sa main il replaçait une mèche errante derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle resta paralysée, le mauvais pressentiment qu'avaient éveillé quelques commentaires inconvenants se trouvant confirmé.

« M. de Guille, ne prenez pas offense de mes paroles, mais "Lizzie" est un nom réservé à mes proches. Si vous le permettez, je voudrais rentrer seule, » déclara-t-elle nerveusement, avant de s'éloigner avec hâte.

A peine entrée dans la demeure, elle rencontra Mrs Reynolds.

« Mon époux est-il dans son bureau ? – demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Oui, madame. Il est en réunion avec son intendant. »

Elizabeth savait que Darcy n'aimait pas être interrompu dans ces moments, mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle immédiatement. Elle alla donc frapper à la porte, et attendit que son époux l'autorise à entrer. Elle ouvrit lentement le battant, incertaine ce qu'il dirait.

« Fitzwilliam, puis-je te dire un mot ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Darcy était en train de signer des documents, et leva les yeux pour la voir.

« Je suis occupé. Cela peut-il attendre ? – demanda-t-il, avant d'ajouter à la vue de son visage inquiet : - Avec votre permission, j'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec mon épouse, » dit-il à son administrateur.

Dès que ce dernier fut sorti, il s'enquit de quoi Elizabeth désirait lui parler, et elle n'était pas sûr de par où commencer la conversation.

« Après les fiançailles, M. de Guille retournera-t-il à Londres ?

- Je suppose que oui. A dire vrai, je devrai également y aller, pour ces affaires avec Jean-Pierre, et je pensais que nous pourrions nous y rendre tous ensemble, y compris Georgiana. Elle pourrait ainsi commander sa robe de mariée à Londres. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je pensais… Je croyais que nous irions à Bath, - fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire pour dissimuler son trouble à l'idée de continuer à fréquenter M. de Guille.

- Mon amour, je sais que tu voudrais partir dès que possible, mais mes affaires avec Jean-Pierre sont très importantes, et je ne peux me permettre de les négliger. Nous irons à Bath après que Georgiana sera mariée, » lui dit-il en l'étreignant et embrassant son front.

Elizabeth se sentait toujours protégée dans les bras de son époux. Elle s'agrippa à lui, appuyant sa tête contre son torse et, sans bouger, demanda timidement :

« M. de Guille est-il essentiel dans ce nouvel investissement ?

- Oui, son implication est assez capitale. C'est pour cela que je l'ai invité à Pemberley. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, » mentit-elle.

###

Les jours suivants, jusqu'au soir du bal, Elizabeth évita de se retrouver seule avec l'invité. Malgré cela, M. de Guille la regardait toujours avec la même expression que ce matin-là près de la rivière.

Le dernier jour du mois, tout fut enfin prêt. Les invités commencèrent à arriver tôt dans la soirée, les Bingley et les Bennet les premiers. Elizabeth était dans la chambre de sa belle sœur, l'aidant pour les dernières retouches à sa toilette.

« Georgie, je sais que tu pensais mettre les pendants que t'a offerts Richard, mais je me suis dit que peut-être tu préférais les perles de ta mère, - lui dit-elle, ouvrant un écrin de velours bleu.

- Oh, Lizzie! Je ne peux pas, elles sont à toi.

- Non, elles ne le sont pas, elles appartenaient à ta mère. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait aimé te voir les porter. »

Le souper se déroula superbement. Georgiana était splendide et heureuse, et Richard émerveillé de pouvoir enfin montrer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Puis le jeune couple ouvrit le bal, suivi par Darcy et Elizabeth. C'était le premier bal donné à Pemberley depuis qu'Elizabeth en était devenue la maîtresse.

Bientôt, la fête s'anima et s'enfiévra. Hôtes de la soirée, les Darcy durent rester attentifs leurs invités. Mais même éloignés l'un de l'autre, Elizabeth pouvait encore distinguer la présence de son mari, qui dominait d'une tête presque tout le monde et, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, ne la quittait pas de vue.

Elizabeth discutait joyeusement avec ses sœurs, quand M. de Guille s'approcha pour solliciter la prochaine danse.

« M. de Guille, ne préféreriez-vous pas danser avec une jeune femme célibataire ? Sans doute, je peux vous présenter à quelqu'un, - éluda Elizabeth, espérant se dégager élégamment de cette situation.

- J'ai déjà dansé avec plusieurs de ces demoiselles, mais à présent j'aimerais avoir l'honneur d'une danse avec mon hôtesse, » répliqua le Français sans prêter attention à l'évident inconfort d'Elizabeth.

Elle se vit obligée d'accepter, et prit le bras de M. de Guille qui la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bal. Elle se réjouit néanmoins que la danse soit un _reel _(2) enlevé, la dispensant d'engager la conversation avec son cavalier. Elle attendait seulement la fin du morceau pour pouvoir s'éloigner de lui. La danse finie, M. de Guille baisa la main d'Elizabeth, qui la lui retira vivement, sans le regarder.

« Mrs Darcy, j'aimerais solliciter votre compagnie pour la boulangère (3), » la pria-t-il galamment.

Elle aurait voulu refuser, mais accepta en considération de son époux. Elle ne souhaitait pas que sa conduite cause des inconvénients à Darcy.

Elle rejoignit son mari peu après, alors qu'il était en grande conversation avec Charles et d'autres gentlemen, sur la saison de la chasse à la perdrix qui commençait le lendemain. Darcy s'excusa pour aller auprès d'Elizabeth.

« As-tu encore une danse de libre à m'accorder ? – lui demanda-t-il en la prenant par le bras.

- Il y a quelques minutes, j'avais encore la boulangère, mais je peux dire à M. de Guille qu'elle t'est réservée.

- Je ne voudrais pas le priver de passer un moment avec la femme la plus "tolérable" de la fête, - lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ne serait-ce pas mal vu de danser avec lui deux fois ? – demanda-t-elle avec l'espoir que son époux ne considérerait pas cela convenable.

- Lizzie… Qu'y a-t-il ? – l'interrogea Darcy, ayant remarqué l'embarras de sa femme envers son associé français.

- Rien, » répondit-elle en lui mentant à nouveau.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire ce que lui inspirait la présence de cet homme. En réalité, elle n'avait aucun indice contre M. de Guille, mais seulement le sentiment qu'il n'était pas un homme respectable.

* * *

_* En français dans le texte_

_**1** Rappelons que Napoléon Ier vient d'être défait et destitué par l'alliance austro-prusso-anglaise._

_**2** Reel : danse traditionnelle écossaise et irlandaise (cf. chapitre 30, note n°1)_

**3** _Boulangère (en VO : _boulanger_) : danse vive originaire de France et dansée en une longue ligne de couples. Au XIXe siècle, c'était généralement la cinquième et dernière danse du quadrille._


	39. Chapitre XXXIX

**CHAPITRE XXXIX**

Dans la salle de bal, il régnait une chaleur suffocante. Elizabeth s'éventait, craignant de s'évanouir à cause de la présence de M. de Guille, la température élevée et son corset trop serré. Elle pourrait peut-être éviter la dernière danse, si elle montait s'assurer que William allait bien et s'attardait plus que nécessaire. Ou elle pouvait aussi sortir dans le jardin, pour prendre l'air et fuir son engagement.

« Lizzie, te sens-tu bien ? – s'inquiéta son époux. – Tu es pâle. »

Elle songea à profiter de la préoccupation de Darcy pour éviter de danser. _« Couarde, »_ se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement. Elle effaça de son esprit ces idées qui la faisaient divaguer, et résolut de se concentrer sur son époux et le bal.

« C'est la chaleur, tu ne sens pas ?

- Bien sûr que si. Si tu n'étais pas engagée pour la prochaine danse, je t'inviterais à faire quelques pas dehors.

- Ne dis pas cela ! – s'exclama Elizabeth.

- Pourquoi, ma chérie ? – s'étonna Darcy.

- Parce que je regretterai encore davantage d'avoir dit oui à ton associé. »

Darcy lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. M. de Guille s'approcha alors d'eux.

« _Madame Darcy_*, m'accompagnez-vous pour la prochaine danse ? – l'invita-t-il en s'inclinant brièvement. – Si cela ne dérange pas votre époux, bien entendu. »

Darcy secoua la tête et leur indiqua la piste en signe d'approbation. Elizabeth adressa au Français un sourire forcé, et prit son bras. Ils se mirent en place, Georgiana à côté d'elle dansant avec Peter Archer, un ami de la famille venu de Londres. Elizabeth la regarda, et sa belle-sœur lui sourit joyeusement. La danse commença, et M. de Guille engagea la conversation dès que possible.

« Vous dansez vraiment bien. J'imagine que vous avez assisté à de nombreux bals.

- Je vous remercie, mais je dois mes aptitudes à mes sœurs. Nous nous entraînions chez nous dans le salon, tandis que l'une de nous jouait au piano, - répondit Elizabeth avec courtoisie.

- Sûrement, vous devait avoir été très sollicitée dans les bals, quand vous avez eu l'âge d'être en société, - insista-t-il.

- Non, ma sœur Jane à toujours été la plus populaire, - répliqua-t-elle un peu vivement.

- Votre sœur est certainement très belle, mais vous… Vous, Lizzie, avez des yeux captivants qui révèlent une nature passionnée. »

Elizabeth sentit la main de son cavalier sur sa taille, et cela lui déplut fortement. La danse demandait ce mouvement, mais le commentaire déplacé et le contact de la main du Français lui firent chercher Darcy du regard. Elle ne le trouva pas. Elle respira profondément, et attendit que la musique s'arrête. Puis elle le salua avec civilité et s'éloigna avant qu'il ne lui réadresse la parole.

« Elizabeth, la fête a été merveilleuse, tu ne crois pas ? – s'extasia Georgiana.

- En effet, le repas était exquis, les invités semblent apprécier la soirée et les jeunes gens la danse.

- Nous avons discuté, Richard et moi, de la date de la noce. Nous n'avons pas besoin de temps, et nous pensons que le mieux serait de faire comme vous avez fait : trois mois devraient être suffisants pour préparer notre maison et organiser la cérémonie.

- Ton frère n'y verra pas d'inconvénients. Il m'a déjà soumis l'idée d'aller à Londres se procurer ta robe et ton trousseau.

- Oh, je suis tellement émue ! Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à dormir. »

Elizabeth rit, se souvenant combien ses trois mois de fiançailles lui avaient semblés infinis – surtout, les vingt jours où Darcy avait été absent, entre Londres et Pemberley.

Le jour était presque levé quand les derniers invités se retirèrent. Darcy offrit son bras à son épouse pour l'escorter jusqu'à leurs appartements. Il la laissa quelques minutes, le temps de se changer, et la trouva couchée quand il rejoignit leur chambre. Pour occulter la lumière qui commençait à filtrer dans la pièce, il tira les rideaux du lit et se glissa sous les couvertures.

« Es-tu très fatiguée ? – lui demanda-t-il, tandis qu'elle se pelotonnait contre lui.

- Oui, très. J'espère que William dormira tard, je suis épuisée.

- Tout s'est déroulé comme tu l'avais prévu. Je savais que tu t'en sortirais, je suis fier de toi, - lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Merci, mais je n'y serais pas arrivée sans l'aide de Georgiana et Mrs Reynolds, » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Darcy osa l'interroger sur ce qui le taraudait.

« Elizabeth, je voudrais te poser une question : Jean-Pierre t'a-t-il offensée de quelque façon ? – quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'il obtienne de réponse. – Lizzie, dors-tu ?

- Mmm… Désolée, tu disais ? – demanda-t-elle à moitié endormie, et s'efforçant de rester éveillée.

- Rien. Dors, » répondit Darcy en l'enlaçant.

###

Les Bennet furent invités à rester quelques jours, jusqu'au départ des Darcy pour Londres. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, la présence de sa mère à Pemberley fut agréable à Elizabeth. Le constant besoin d'attirer l'attention de Mrs Bennet l'éloignait de M. de Guille.

Elizabeth, qui voulait toujours accompagner son époux, dut faire usage de toute sa volonté pour feindre d'avoir envie de voyager.

Le jour du départ, dans la voiture, Darcy et son associé s'assirent côte à côte, et sur la banquette opposée s'installèrent Elizabeth, Georgiana et William. Le colonel les rejoindrait à Londres quelques jours plus tard.

Dans la maison de Londres, tout était près pour accueillir les Darcy. Heureusement, M. de Guille possédait une petite propriété qui venait d'être rénovée. Elizabeth fut soulagée de ne plus avoir à le voir aussi souvent : sûrement, il viendrait parler affaires avec Darcy et resterait à souper, mais elle n'aurait pas à supporter ses regards indiscrets ou ses insinuations hors de propos.

Le soir de leur arrivée, les Darcy soupèrent calmement en famille, puis Georgiana et Elizabeth passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de ce qu'elles feraient le jour suivant. Darcy se retira tôt, laissant les jeunes femmes à leurs plans pour la noce.

« Bonsoir, je vous laisse continuer à planifier comment dépenser mon argent, » dit-il, les embrassant toutes les deux.

Elizabeth ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Elle passa d'abord par la nursery, où William dormait paisiblement elle embrassa tendrement la petite tête de son fils, couverte de douces boucles sombres.

A Londres, ils utilisaient la chambre de Darcy, celle d'Elizabeth ne lui plaisant pas. Son époux lui avait proposé de la faire redécorer, mais elle s'était opposée à ce qu'elle considérait comme une dépense inutile, vu le peu de temps qu'ils passaient en ville. Il lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas un problème de changer ce qui ne lui convenait pas dans la pièce, mais après presque deux ans de mariage, elle restait obstinée.

Elizabeth entra dans la chambre. La lumière était ténue, éclairant faiblement la grande pièce à la chaude odeur de bois. Elle s'approcha du lit : au milieu des draps, Darcy était endormi, un livre ouvert sur la poitrine. Elle le lui retira doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, puis essaya de se coucher dans le peu d'espace qu'il lui avait laissé.

« Désolé, » murmura-t-il en se retirant de son côté, puis enlaçant son épouse avant de se rendormir.

Au matin, Georgiana et Elizabeth partirent en courses. Il y avait tant à faire pour la noce ! Elles décidèrent de s'occuper d'abord de la robe : après ce qui c'était passé pour les fiançailles, Elizabeth craignait que cela soit bien pire avec la toilette de mariée. Aux alentours de midi, elles se rendirent chez les Gardiner, où la tante Mary les reçut charmée et surprise de cette visite inattendue. Les enfants accoururent bientôt, ravis de leur présence, et les supplièrent de rester à dîner. Mais un orage s'annonçait et elles durent décliner, invitant la famille à venir souper dès que possible.

Elles arrivèrent chez elles avec les premières gouttes de pluie.

« Où se trouve Mr Darcy ? – demanda Elizabeth à la domestique qui prenait leurs manteaux.

- Dans son bureau, madame, - répondit poliment cette dernière.

- Est-il en réunion ? – demanda-t-elle encore, craignant que son nouvel associé soit présent.

- Non, madame. M. de Guille et Mr Archer sont partis il y a une demi-heure. »

Elizabeth se félicita de s'être attardée chez son oncle et sa tante, et se dirigea vers le bureau ses paquets dans les bras, pour montrer à son époux les emplettes effectuées. Elle entra sans frapper. Darcy était assis à son bureau, consultant des documents et écrivant des lettres. Il leva les yeux pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

« Je vois que la matinée a été productive, - remarqua-t-il avec un sourire, voyant la quantité de paquets.

- En effet, oui. Mais je t'ai rapporté quelque chose, que tu ne croies pas que je n'ai pas pansé à toi, » répliqua-t-elle moqueusement.

Son époux délaissa ce qu'il était en train de faire, et se leva pour lui accorder toute son attention. Le quart d'heure suivant, il n'y eu qu'un sujet de conversation : les courses.

« C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas rentrées plus tôt, Jean-Pierre et Peter étaient ici. Ils t'ont laissé leurs salutations. »

A la mention de M. de Guille, instinctivement, Elizabeth s'écarta de son époux et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Peter Archer donne un bal samedi prochain, - poursuivit Darcy, ne semblant pas remarquer son trouble. – Il désire te présenter sa sœur, Cassandra, qui vient de se fiancer avec Lord Warburton. Te rappelles-tu de lui ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens, nous avions soupé chez lui. Je crois que Caroline Bingley était très intéressée par lui, selon ce que m'a dit Jane. Elle sera donc à nouveau déçue, - commenta malicieusement Elizabeth.

- Lizzie, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, et j'attends que tu te montres honnête.

- Quoi donc ? – demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

- Tu n'apprécies pas Jean-Pierre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth resta paralysée l'espace d'un instant. Elle croyait avoir bien caché ses sentiments. Elle baissa les yeux et, avant de répondre, prit une profonde inspiration.

« Non, je ne l'apprécie pas. Certaines attitudes me déplaisent. Mais je ne souhaite pas en parler : il est ton associé, et il n'est pas nécessaire que je l'apprécie personnellement. Je dois aller voir William, » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, avant de fuir la pièce.

###

Les jours suivants, le sujet de M. de Guille fut évité par le couple Darcy. Le matin du bal de Mr Archer, le colonel arriva à Londres. Il s'installa chez son frère, bien que Georgiana eût préféré qu'il reste avec eux.

« Georgie, tu auras le reste de ta vie pour être tous les jours avec lui… jusqu'à ce que tu t'en lasses, et que tu le supplies de partir un mois à Londres, - lui dit Elizabeth au déjeuner, avec un sourire entendu, pour vérifier si son époux qui lisait le _Times_ suivait la conversation.

- Très drôle, vous devriez travailler au cirque, » répliqua Darcy, sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

« Et…vous m'accompagneriez ? Vous seriez le grincheux du spectacle, - répondit Elizabeth.

- Ha ha ha… Et moi qui pensais vous emmener à la galerie Dulwich (1), mais comme je ne suis qu'un grincheux… » commenta son mari entre ses dents, et guettant sans en avoir l'air sa réaction.

Elizabeth bondit de sa chaise et, de façon très peu distinguée, s'assit sur les genoux de Darcy, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Mr Darcy, ne soyez pas cruel ! S'il vous plaît, ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs, » dit-elle, imitant avec talent l'expression de Mrs Bennet.

Darcy laissa alors échapper un de ses forts et tonitruants éclats de rire, difficiles à obtenir mais qui sans doute, valaient de s'en donner l'effort. Georgiana lança au couple un regard de réprobation, secouant la tête avec résignation.

« Tu effrayes ma petite sœur, - lui dit Darcy en plaisantant, et sans relâcher sa taille.

- Elle a peur de se voir accorder de telles attentions à son futur époux, » répondit Elizabeth.

La jeune fille les dévisagea, et ne put éviter de rire de ces commentaires.

Deux heures plus tard, les trois Darcy déambulaient dans la galerie. Elizabeth s'attarda devant une délicate toile de Reynolds (2) seule dans la salle, elle observait avec attention comment le peintre avait représenté sa muse. La sensation d'une présence derrière elle la fit se retourner brusquement.

« _Bonjour, madame Darcy_*, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Quelle heureuse surprise de vous rencontrer ici, » la salua M. de Guille, avec une révérence et lui baisant la main.

Elizabeth la lui retira rapidement, tout en essayant de repérer son époux ou sa belle-sœur parmi les visiteurs.

« Bonjour, monsieur, - dit-elle en faisant mine de s'éloigner, mais le Français lui barrait la voie.

- Je vois que vous admirez ce tableau. Il fort bien réalisé. Il s'agit d'une actrice, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… je crois que oui, en effet, - répondit-elle nerveuse.

- Comment se fait-il que les femmes les plus attirantes et désirables, appartiennent aux cercles inférieurs ? – demanda-t-il avec audace, lui dirigeant un regard écœurant.

- M. de Guille, je ne puis répondre à cette question. Je suis la fille d'un gentleman, et l'épouse d'un autre. J'exige votre respect, » rétorqua-t-elle, offensée.

A ce moment, Darcy réapparut dans la salle à sa recherche. Il salua d'emblée son associé français, remarquant les joues enflammées de son épouse. La prenant par le bras, ils prirent congé de M. de Guille jusqu'au soir.

Dans la voiture, retournant chez eux, Elizabeth se montra pensive et silencieuse. Darcy avait noté son trouble dès qu'il était entré dans la salle d'exposition, et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il observait. Ce soir-là, il serait attentif, et si M. de Guille s'avérait discourtois avec elle – cela devait être cela, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication – il le remettrait à sa place.

###

« Mr Darcy, comme vous êtes élégant ! – s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant entrer dans leur chambre, déjà prêt pour le bal.

- Un tel compliment ne revient-il pas au mari pour son épouse ? – demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Si vous le désirez, je suis toutes ouïes, » lui dit-elle en rejoignant ses bras.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Puis ils quittèrent la maison pour se rendre au bal, avec un détour pour passer prendre le colonel.

Ils arrivèrent tôt à la fête. Darcy alla féliciter son vieil ami, Lord Warburton, pour ses fiançailles, et ce dernier offrit à son tour ses félicitations pour les fiançailles de Georgiana. Elizabeth fut présentée à Cassandra Archer, une jeune femme timide du même âge qu'elle. se découvrant un goût commun pour la lecture, elles entamèrent bientôt une conversation animée sur livres et auteurs.

Les invités arrivaient et le majordome annonça le souper. Darcy récupéra son épouse et ils allèrent s'installer à table. A ce moment, Elizabeth aperçut M. de Guille. « Dieu merci, on l'a placé loin, » se dit-elle avec soulagement. Le souper fut fort plaisant : elle avait découvert en Miss Archer un esprit semblable, et passa un si agréable moment qu'elle en oublia la présence du Français.

Le bal allait commencer, et Darcy lui apporta une coupe de punch.

« Mon cher époux, ce soir toutes les danses te sont réservées. J'ai décidé que je ne danserai avec personne d'autre que toi.

- Tu me flattes, mais j'aimerais que tu t'amuses, - répondit-il galamment.

- Je ne passerai une bonne soirée que si je danse avec toi, » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

Darcy lui promit cinq danses – un véritable sacrifice pour quelqu'un qui de goûtait guère cette activité. Le reste de la soirée, Elizabeth s'efforça de ne pas croiser seule M. de Guille. Mais quand elle eut fini de danser pour la deuxième fois avec son époux, l'homme qu'elle fuyait précisément s'approcha du couple.

« Darcy, avec votre permission, j'aimerais inviter votre épouse pour la prochaine danse. »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, scrutant le visage d'Elizabeth pour jauger de sa réaction. De fait, elle devint visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Jean-Pierre, je suis navré mais ce soir toutes les danses me sont réservées, - répliqua-t-il finalement sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- William, je crois que j'ai besoin d'air. Je vais aller un moment sur la terrasse, » annonça Elizabeth soulagée, mais désireuse tout de même de quitter la pièce.

Les deux hommes restèrent à discuter tandis qu'elle sortait. Dehors, la brise était réconfortante à quelques jours de l'automne, les nuits commençaient à rafraîchir. Bientôt, ils rentreraient à Pemberley, dont les arbres se couvriraient de feuilles dorées et cuivrées. Elle contemplait le jardin, quand M. de Guille s'avança sur la petite terrasse.

« _Belle nuit_*, - lui dit-il.

- Oui, très belle, » répondit Elizabeth.

Le Français s'approcha d'elle avec assurance.

« Lizzie… _Tu me plais beaucoup_*, » lui dit-il quand il fut près d'elle.

Elle recula jusqu'à sentir dans son dos la rambarde du balcon.

« Je vous prie de vous comporter comme un gentleman, je suis une femme mariée. Je ne veux rien vous entendre dire de plus.

- Je me comporterais comme un gentleman, si j'étais en présence d'une dame. Allons, Lizzie, les jeunes femmes comme toi ne courent qu'après l'argent. Je promets d'être discret. »

Indignée, Elizabeth leva la main et le gifla avec rage.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton époux ? Tu ne voudrais pas que cette réaction de petite femme fidèle lui crée des problèmes…

- Elizabeth, retourne à l'intérieur, » ordonna la voix grave et décidée de Darcy, qui s'était avancé silencieusement sur la terrasse.

Elizabeth le regarda et se dirigea vers lui.

« Retourne à l'intérieur, - répéta-t-il. – J'ai des choses à régler avec M. de Guille.

- S'il te plaît, viens avec moi et laisse les choses où elles en sont, - le supplia-t-elle avec ferveur, craignant que la situation dégénère.

- Non, je ne peux pas : il t'a manqué de respect et c'est mon devoir de défendre ton honneur.

- Darcy… Ne sois pas stupide, elle m'a provoqué, - intervint alors le Français avec morgue. – Ce sont les risques de contracter un mariage en dessous de sa position. »

Darcy lâcha sa femme et en un éclair, il fut devant de Guille, lui décochant un violent coup au visage. Pris au dépourvu, le Français recula de quelques pas. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il porta la main à sa bouche et vit du sang sur ses doigts.

« William, je t'en prie, allons-nous en, - supplia de nouveau Elizabeth.

- Oui, William, écoute donc ta petite femme, » se moqua de Guille.

Darcy se retourna vers lui pour le frapper à nouveau, mais cette fois, son adversaire était préparé et put lui rendre un coup qui vint percuter son arcade sourcilière. Le coup le surprit, il retira sa veste et la tendit à Elizabeth. Puis il se mit en garde pour reprendre le combat.

De Guille décocha une paire de coups que Darcy esquiva, profitant du moment pour le frapper à la mâchoire. Le Français s'énerva et lança un regard féroce à Elizabeth. Darcy se retourna pour dire encore à sa femme de retourner à l'intérieur, et de Guille saisit l'occasion pour lui asséner un violent revers au coin de la bouche. Le sceau qu'il portait à l'auriculaire lui entailla la lèvre.

Elizabeth laissa échapper un cri, souhaitant se faire homme l'espace d'un instant, pour pouvoir donner à cet être répugnant la rossée qu'il méritait.

Darcy s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche, et lança un coup brutal qui fut tituber et s'effondrer le Français. Darcy se pencha et attrapa sa victime par le col.

« Je ne veux plus vous revoir ici. Si vous êtes intelligent, vous retournez à Paris et ne remettrez plus le pied à Londres. Si je vous revois ne serait-ce qu'une fois, si vous parlez de mon épouse… si même vous pensez à mon épouse, je ne serai pas aussi généreux. Je vous demanderai réparation, et pour votre information, je suis aussi excellent tireur qu'escrimeur, - et disant cela, il relâcha un M. de Guille en piteux état.

- William ! Tu vas bien ? – s'inquiéta Elizabeth, lui prenant le visage pour l'examiner.

- Je vais bien. Mais nous devrions nous en aller.

- Parfait, - accepta-t-elle, rendue nerveuse par ce qui venait de se passer. Puis s'exclamant : – Tu saignes !

- Ce n'est rien. Je sortirai par derrière, préviens Richard et Georgiana que nous partons mais sans leur en donner la raison. Je t'attendrai dans la voiture. »

Elizabeth retourna à la fête, et fit ce dont elle était chargée. Quand elle sortit par la porte principale, la voiture l'attendait. Elle y monta rapidement et s'assit à côté de Darcy, qui nettoyait sa lèvre avec un mouchoir.

« Laisse-moi voir, - le pria Elizabeth, le faisant se tourner vers elle. – Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'état de son œil et sa lèvre.

Elle saisit le mouchoir et entreprit de nettoyer son visage, où son œil commençait à enfler et prendre une teinte violacée. Sans le vouloir, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle ne put les retenir. Darcy la prit par la nuque et l'attira contre lui.

« Shhh, c'est passé, - lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

- William, je te jure que jamais je ne l'ai provoqué… vraiment… - sanglota Elizabeth.

- Je le sais. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne mérite pas d'être considéré comme un gentleman.

- Je ne pouvais rien te dire, jusqu'à ce soir il n'avait fait que des commentaires déplacés. J'espérais que ça n'était qu'une impression, et rien de plus.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » la rassura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et le portant à hauteur du sien.

Elizabeth le regarda, des larmes brillant encore dans ses yeux, et elle ne put retenir son envie de l'embrasser. Leur baiser gagna en passion, jusqu'à ce qu'une plainte de son époux lui rappelle que sa bouche était blessée, le faisant le lâcher immédiatement.

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle, tandis qu'elle passait doucement son doigt sur la coupure.

Darcy la fixa seulement, pour ensuite se pencher sur elle et se réapproprier ses lèvres. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir son corps et sa bouche frôler sa peau, la faisant échapper un gémissement. Elizabeth releva un peu ses jupes pour s'asseoir sur lui, ses mains terminant de dénouer sa cravate et défaisant les boutons de sa chemise pour lui caresser le torse. Pour Darcy, ce fut la confirmation qu'il pouvait continuer plus loin, et il glissa sa main sous sa robe pour effleurer sa cuisse. Il ne fut capable de la lâcher, seulement pour indiquer au cocher qu'au lieu de rentrer directement, ils souhaitaient faire une longue promenade.

* * *

_* En français dans le texte_

**1**_ La Dulwich Picture Gallery est un musée consacré aux beaux-arts, situé à Dulwich dans la région londonienne. Bâti en 1817 par sir John Soane (architecte britannique, 1753-1837), il est le premier musée d'art public d'Angleterre. La collection de la Dulwich Picture Gallery constituait d'abord d'œuvres réunies par sir Francis Bourgeois (originaire de Suisse) et son partenaire français Noël Desenfans, et destinées originairement au roi de Pologne Stanislas II (destitué en 1795 quand la Pologne fut démembrée)._

**2**_ Joshua Reynolds (1723-1792), peintre britannique spécialiste du portrait, et qui fut le premier président de la Royal Academy._


	40. Chapitre XL

**CHAPITRE XL**

Elizabeth enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Darcy. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration agitée et son souffle chaud sur son oreille. Elle ne voulait pas bouger de là. La voiture parcourait toujours les rues de Londres, cahotant doucement sur les pavés. Une pluie fine commença à tomber.

« Je crois que nous devrions rentrer, » murmura Darcy, l'embrassant derrière l'oreille et faisant naître chez elle un frisson de plaisir.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et se rassit à côté de lui. La veste et la cravate de Darcy étaient éparpillées sur le plancher de la voiture. Il entreprit de rajuster sa chemise et son gilet, tandis qu'Elizabeth rassemblait le reste de ses affaires, et tentait d'arranger sa coiffure qui était complètement défaite. Darcy annonça au cocher qu'ils étaient prêts à rentrer, et son épouse rougit.

« Crois-tu qu'Albert nous… a entendus ? » demanda-t-elle avec grand embarras.

Darcy la regarda et essaya de sourire, mais abandonna cette idée quand la douleur de sa coupure à la lèvre se rappela à lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela maintenant, tu aurais dû t'en préoccuper plus tôt, - répliqua-t-il avec une moue qui se voulait être un sourire.

- Moi seulement ? Tu ne sais pas beaucoup plus te contrôler, - s'exclama-t-elle un peu offensée, et tâchant de baisser la voix.

- S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas rire, ma coupure me fait mal, - répondit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Bientôt nous arriverons chez nous, et je te mettrai quelque chose de froid sur cet œil, » dit Elizabeth inquiète.

Peu après, ils descendirent de la voiture et, entrant dans la maison, découvrirent que Richard et Georgiana étaient déjà là à les attendre, leurs visages pleins d'inquiétude.

« Bon sang, Darcy ! Que diable t'est-il arrivé ? – demanda le colonel en voyant le visage tuméfié de son cousin.

- C'est une longue histoire, » répondit succinctement ce dernier.

Elizabeth donna quelques ordres aux domestiques, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient au salon. Il était tard, la pendule indiquait minuit passé.

« Je savais qu'Elizabeth te battait, mais jusqu'à présent je n'en avais pas vu les preuves, - plaisanta Richard pour briser la tension qui s'était installée.

- Où étiez-vous ? Vous êtes partis avant nous, » interrogea Georgiana, inquiète.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Elizabeth, à peine entendit-elle la question. Elle ne pensait pas devoir expliquer à personne la raison de leur retard, et n'avait aucune excuse en réserve. Mais il n'avait pas échappé au colonel l'allure désordonnée du couple, et il chercha une façon de dévier la discussion.

« Georgie, ne les assaille pas de questions maintenant. Laissons-les se reposer, et nous les tourmenterons demain, - lui dit-il, en lui baisant la main.

- Oui, Georgiana, nous comprenons ton inquiétude, mais je crois que ton frère à besoin de repos, et je dois aller voir William. Demain, nous vous dirons ce qui s'est passé, quand nous serons plus au calme. »

Sans une parole de plus, Elizabeth et son époux se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

« Il est tard pour toi aussi, - dit Darcy en se retournant, avant de quitter la pièce.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, cher cousin, mais je n'ai pas encore sommeil, - répondit Richard, feignant d'être flatté.

- Très drôle… Tu sais bien que je me référais à ma sœur, - rétorqua Darcy. – Cinq minutes, Georgie. »

Arrivant dans la chambre de Darcy, Elizabeth l'aida à se changer et à se coucher comme un enfant, sous ses vives protestations.

« Pourquoi la lèvre ne te fait pas mal pour parler ! » s'exclama-t-elle en simulant l'irritation face à ses plaintes.

Prenant un linge, elle le trempa dans la vasque d'eau fraîche apportée plus tôt par un domestique, puis s'assit sur le lit, elle plaça la compresse sur l'œil enflé de son époux.

« Repose-toi. Je vais aller voir William, et je reviens, » lui dit-elle.

De retour de la nursery quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva Darcy allongé, les yeux fermés, et l'espace d'un instant elle crut qu'il dormait. Mais alors qu'elle lui passait un peu d'onguent sur la lèvre blessée, il l'effraya en laissant échapper un cri.

« Aïïïïe !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je t'ai fait mal ? – demanda Elizabeth effarée, le cœur sur le point de bondir de sa poitrine.

- Je plaisantais, - répondit Darcy, éclatant de rire devant le regard furieux que lui lançait son épouse.

- Idiot ! » cria-t-elle, le frappant sur l'épaule.

Il la prit vivement dans ses bras, la couchant sur le lit, tandis qu'il se plaçait sur elle. le mouvement rapide de son mari prit Elizabeth au dépourvu, et ses lèvres avaient la saveur de l'onguent. Quand enfin il la laissa respirer, elle dit :

« Mr Darcy, n'en avez-vous pas eu assez pour une nuit ?

- Je n'aurai jamais assez de ma belle… charmante… et intelligente épouse, » lui répondit-il en ponctuant chaque adjectif de fervents baisers sur chaque coin de son visage.

La regardant de nouveau, Darcy remarqua la tristesse qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

« Elizabeth, tout est passé, - lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

- Pour cette fois. Et le prochain qui pensera que je ne vaux rien ? Le frapperas-tu aussi ? Parfois, je me dis que…le mieux pour toi… »

Elle ne put terminer d'exprimer sa pensée, la main de Darcy s'étant plaquée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

« Ne dis rien ! Je sais que c'est parfois difficile pour toi, et j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement, que tous ceux qui se croient supérieurs te connaissent comme je te connais… Mais ne dis jamais ce que tu étais sur le point de dire, n'y pense même pas ! Mon bonheur dépend totalement de vous, Mrs Darcy, et je ne veux pas que vous envisagiez d'autres possibilités, - répliqua-t-il fermement.

- Mais… » essaya de s'expliquer Elizabeth, avant d'être réduite au silence par les lèvres de son époux.

###

Elle se réveilla dans le grand lit de Darcy, étirant les bras à sa recherche. A son côté, elle ne trouva qu'un espace vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir s'il était dans la pièce, mais elle était seule. Sa chemise de nuit gisait en tas par terre, avec d'autres vêtements près du lit. Avant de rejoindre sa chambre, elle rassembla ces affaires et les posa en ordre sur un fauteuil, pour ne pas donner d'autre motif de ragot aux domestiques. Puis, habillée et coiffée, elle descendit déjeuner, son estomac criant famine. Dans la salle à manger, le reste de la famille semblait déjà terminer son repas. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était si tard.

« Bonjour, » les salua-t-elle, embrassant son époux tout en tachant qu'il ne voie pas qu'elle examinait ses hématomes.

Tous lui répondirent très courtoisement, mais elle put noter une certaine gêne chez ses trois compagnons.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser dormir autant, - chuchota-t-elle à Darcy.

- Tu semblais épuisée, » lui répondit-il, l'air amusé.

Elizabeth le regarda les sourcils haussés, feignant la réprobation.

« Je vous vois tous fort silencieux. Fitzwilliam vous a déjà raconté ce qui s'est passé, » dit-elle ensuite très tranquille, beurrant son toast.

Les autres eurent l'air embarrassés, et acquiescèrent silencieusement. Seul Darcy prit la parole.

« Mon amour, toujours aussi perspicace… Nous avions promis d'éclaircir les choses ce matin, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Les jeunes fiancés avancèrent l'excuse d'emplettes de dernière heure avant leur retour à Pemberley, et se retirèrent. Elizabeth et Darcy restèrent seuls à tables.

« Aimerais-tu aller te promener avec ton fils et moi ? Il ne prend pas assez l'air à Londres, et aujourd'hui la température est très agréable, - lui proposa-t-il.

- J'en serais enchantée, » répondit-elle en souriant, et se levant pour appeler la bonne du petit William pour qu'elle le prépare.

Peu après, ils cheminaient dans les rues de la ville. Elizabeth essayait de ne rien regarder dans les vitrines qu'ils croisaient, de peur que Darcy n'achète immédiatement quoi que ce soit qu'elle ait contemplé.

« Si tu continues ainsi, je ne sortirai plus jamais avec toi, » lui reprochait-elle.

Mais cette sentence n'avait d'effet que jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne soient de nouveau attirés par quelque bibelot, et ils revinrent les bras chargés de paquets.

Deux jours plus tard, ils seraient de retour à Pemberley, pour régler les derniers détails du mariage. L'après-midi précédant leur départ, Elizabeth voulut voir son époux, le croyant dans son bureau, pour lui montrer la nouvelle dent du bébé, mais il n'y était pas. Personne ne semblait savoir où il se trouvait.

Il rentra tard, le souper passé. Elizabeth était dans sa chambre, la tête pleine de questions sur la situation de son époux.

« Où étais-tu ? As-tu idée de combien j'étais inquiète ? – l'assaillit-elle à peine eut-il refermé la porte de la chambre.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'avais des choses à régler avant de nous en aller. Je ne peux pas te tenir informée de ce que je fais vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, » fut la réponse sèche de Darcy, en même temps qu'il commençait à se déshabiller assis sur le lit.

Elizabeth le fixa stupéfaite, bouche bée de surprise. Elle le fusilla du regard, bien que lui détournât les yeux comme pour ne pas la voir. Elle se coucha furieuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le sourcil froncé. Quand Darcy fut prêt pour la nuit, il se glissa à son tour sous les draps et se disposa à dormir, apparemment indifférent à l'évidente colère de son épouse. Elizabeth espérait qu'il parle d'abord, et ne serait certainement pas la première à rompre le silence. Voir qu'il comptait effectivement dormir l'exaspéra davantage.

« Tu ne penses pas m'en parler ? Très bien, j'imaginerai donc le pire, » annonça-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, les yeux pleins de larmes rageuses. Un moment, elle songea à rejoindre sa chambre et le laisser seul, mais elle savait qu'ainsi elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Elle sentit alors des bras chauds enlacer sa taille, et la respiration de son époux sur sa joue. Darcy grogna légèrement avant de parler.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que nous nous couchions fâchés. Je te dirai où j'étais, si tu me promets de ne plus être en colère, » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser derrière l'oreille.

Elizabeth se retourna dans son étreinte, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je veux savoir.

- Je suis allé m'assurer que de Guille avait fait ce que je lui ai demandé aussi poliment, - lui avoua-t-il ironiquement.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Veux-tu vraiment risquer un duel ? – s'enflamma-t-elle à nouveau.

- Shhh, tu as promis… Je me suis seulement chargé de faire savoir qu'il n'a rien d'un gentleman, et je suis passé par chez lui. – A ces mots, les yeux d'Elizabeth s'écarquillèrent et Darcy se hâta d'ajouter : - Je ne suis pas entré. Je suis simplement passé devant la maison, et j'ai vu qu'elle a été mise en vente. Il semble qu'il ait rejoint la France par le premier bateau. »

Elizabeth s'autorisa enfin à respirer elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout le long du récit de Darcy.

« Tout va bien ? Je suis pardonné ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire dévastateur.

« Comment ne pas lui pardonner quand il me sourit ainsi ! » se dit-elle, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître que son rire lui coupait le souffle.

« Vous abusez de votre chance… et de votre sourire, » lui répondit-elle en se pelotonnant contre lui.

###

Elizabeth ne doutait pas que Pemberley à l'automne offrirait un spectacle somptueux. Les bois qui l'entouraient se paraient des plus beaux tons. Elle aimait la tranquillité des jours passés auprès de son bébé et son époux. Bien qu'à dire vrai, l'atmosphère était tout sauf tranquille en compagnie d'une future mariée qui comptait les jours et passait de la joie à l'hystérie pour le moindre motif.

Une autre date s'approchait à mesure que s'avançait octobre : l'anniversaire de Darcy. Elizabeth souhaitait organiser une petite fête surprise, en présence des familles Fitzwilliam, Bingley, Gardiner et Bennet. Elle avait fait part de ses plans à Georgiana et Jane : sa sœur se chargerait de loger ces invités, pour que Darcy ne soupçonne rien. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement célébrer son anniversaire, habitué à le passer seul ou en compagnie de sa sœur. Ils s'étaient déjà querellés à ce sujet l'année précédente, mais cette année Elizabeth ne cèderait pas.

Le matin de son anniversaire, Darcy se réveilla en présence de son épouse et son fils.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! – s'exclama Elizabeth et l'étreignant de toutes ses forces, tandis que le bébé lui frappait joyeusement la tête de ses petits poings.

- Merci, - articula-t-il enfin, quand il put à nouveau faire usage de ses lèvres qui avaient été capturées par celles de sa femme.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, mais cela me paraît bien peu de chose en comparaison à ce tu t'obstines normalement à m'offrir. Ainsi donc, après y avoir bien réfléchi, je t'accorde trois vœux : demande-moi ce que tu veux. »

Darcy ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de la regarder suggestivement. Elizabeth lui rendit son regard, et secoua la tête.

« Mr Darcy, ne gaspillez pas vos souhaits à ce que vous pourrez obtenir de toute manière, - lui dit-elle, devinant les pensées de son époux.

- Très bien. Tu n'en refuseras aucun ?

- Non, je te le promets, - jura-t-elle, la main sur le cœur.

- Alors… le premier sera… - dit-il en feignant d'y réfléchir, - que tu acceptes de faire faire ton portrait. »

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard qui se voulait furieux. Depuis leur mariage, son époux la suppliait de faire peindre un grand portrait d'elle, à placer en évidence quelque part dans la demeure, et elle s'y refusait. Elle mourait de honte à l'idée d'avoir son portrait accroché à la vue de n'importe quel visiteur.

« Très bien, j'accepte, » concéda-t-elle d'un ton résigné.

Ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle l'avait d'abord imaginé. Darcy sourit avec indulgence. Le voyant heureux, elle en oublia ses pensées amères et sa gêne.

« As-tu déjà songé au suivant ? – interrogea Elizabeth.

- Mmm… - murmura Darcy avant de parler. – C'est une chose que je t'ai déjà demandé, et qu'aujourd'hui tu ne peux refuser.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il donc ? – demanda-t-elle, intriguée, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il aurait déjà pu lui réclamer, et à quoi elle aurait dit non.

- Je veux un autre bébé, - lui dit-il, s'asseyant plus commodément sur le lit, prêt à faire valoir son souhait.

- Eh bien, cela ne dépend pas uniquement de moi, - répondit-elle avec un sourire provocateur. – Je ferai tout mon possible, mais vous aurez aussi du travail, Mr Darcy.

- Ne vous préoccupez pas, Mrs Darcy, je promets de remplir ma part, - répliqua-t-il avec bonne humeur.

- Et le troisième ? – continua-t-elle, tout en tâchant de se consacrer au petit qui réclamait son attention.

- Le troisième… C'est une chose que j'allais te demander… bientôt. J'attendais seulement le moment opportun, » dit-il avec une gêne évidente.

Elizabeth remarqua son changement d'attitude, et se raidit l'espace d'un instant.

« Georgiana doit se marier dans un mois. Elle n'a jamais eu la présence d'une mère pour lui parler de… tu sais bien… des histoires de femmes. Je suis heureux que son institutrice ait été là quand elle est devenue une jeune fille. A présent, je m'inquiète de voir ses noces approcher et qu'elle ne sache pas… exactement… - balbutia-t-il avec un embarras grandissant, avant qu'Elizabeth ne l'interrompe.

- Veux-tu que je lui parle de ses "obligations maritales" ? » lui demanda-t-elle, le sarcasme évident dans sa voix en disant ces derniers mots.

Darcy hocha de la tête, sans lever les yeux.

« Très bien. Je pensais que j'aurais à le faire, ne pouvant imaginer que tu t'en chargerais, - dit-elle en riant franchement.

- Ha ha.

- Ne t'inquiètes-tu pas de ce que je pourrais lui dire ? – demanda encore Elizabeth, clairement très amusée.

- Tiens-toi bien ! Je ne veux pas imaginer ma petite sœur… dans les bras de… grrr, » grogna-t-il en secoua la tête comme pour effacer de son esprit une affreuse image.

Elizabeth se mit à rire à gorge déployée, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

###

Darcy soupçonnait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toute la journée, autant Georgiana que son épouse, allaient et venaient parlant à voix basse entre elles et avec les domestiques. Tous se taisaient à sa venue, lui adressant des sourires niais. Ils conspiraient quelque chose. Cela fut confirmé quand peu après l'heure du thé, Elizabeth entreprit de le séduire pour l'entraîner vers leur chambre. Bien sûr, elle n'ya avait eu aucun mal, pouvant se montrer très persuasive quand elle voulait.

« Cette attaque inespérée de passion a-t-elle un sens ? – interrogea-t-il, le visage reposant sur le ventre de sa femme.

- J'essaie juste de réaliser ton second vœu, - répondit-elle, essayant d'éluder le sujet.

- Ne devrais-tu pas cesser de nourrir William d'abord ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant, le sourcil haussé.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, cherchant une autre excuse.

« Toi et Georgiana complotez quelque chose… J'en suis sûr, - lui dit-il en se levant, pour surprendre l'expression coupable sur le visage de son épouse. – Je me demande… Non ! – s'exclama-t-il soudain. – Elizabeth Victoria Darcy, j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de ce dont à quoi je pense.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez… Je ne suis pas devin, » répondit-elle d'un ton offensé, essayant sans succès de sortir du lit.

- Tu m'as attiré ici pour que je ne voie pas ce qui se passe en bas, n'est-ce pas ? – C'était davantage une affirmation qu'une question. – C'est une fête d'anniversaire ?

- Très bien, très bien ! Je voulais que cela soit une surprise. Mais tu es un rabat-joie, - répliqua-t-elle contrariée.

- Elizabeth, tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas ça ! Je ne me sens pas à l'aise au milieu d'une foule, à être le centre de l'attention.

- Mais cela ne te gêne pas quand il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, » lui reprocha-t-elle, faisant référence à la fête ostentatoire qu'il avait organisée pour sa femme, pour son premier anniversaire ensemble.

Darcy grogna. Il ne servait à rien de batailler, tout était décidé.

« J'imagine que je devrais aller m'habiller, le plus élégamment possible, - soupira-t-il avec résignation.

- J'imagine que oui, » répondit Elizabeth, heureuse d'avoir emporté cette bataille.

Avant de descendre rejoindre leurs invités, Elizabeth prit le visage de son époux entre ses mains, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tiens-toi bien, et prends l'air surpris.

- Oui, maman, » répondit-il, l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son cou, et l'embrassa à son tour avec toute la fougue possible.

« Eh bien ? – s'étonna Darcy, à bout de souffle.

- Pour que tu te souviennes que je ne suis pas ta "maman", » répondit-il avec fermeté, le faisant rire, ce qui était le but recherché.

Le repas se passa mieux qu'Elizabeth ne l'avait pensé. Darcy n'attendait pas la visite des Gardiner, et sa surprise fut sincère. Quand presque tous les invités se furent retirés, Darcy laissa échapper un soupir à la vue de sa sœur conversant allègrement avec son oncle et son fiancé, dans un coin de la salle.

« A quoi songes-tu ? – l'interrogea Elizabeth, remarquant cette ride sur son front qui se dessinait quand il était préoccupé.

- Tu penseras que je suis égoïste, mais je me disais que ce serait mon dernier anniversaire avec Georgiana.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois égoïste, plutôt un sot, - répondit-elle en appuyant son menton sur la solide épaule de son mari. – Elle se marie seulement, et ne s'en va même pas loin. Tu l'auras à tes côtés pour tous tes anniversaires, le reste de ta vie.

- Je le sais, mais durant si longtemps elle a été tout ce que j'avais, ma seule famille, et c'est difficile pour moi de la laisser partir, » reconnut-il avec effort, et la ligne entre ses sourcils réapparut.

Elizabeth l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et rit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

- Je me disais que si tu te crées de tels problèmes avec ta sœur, j'espère que nous n'aurons jamais de fille. Je m'inquiète pour le bien-être du gentleman qui oserait avoir le courage suffisant pour te demander sa main, » répondit-elle plaisamment.

Darcy grogna à la seule idée de cette situation hypothétique.


	41. Chapitre XLI

**CHAPITRE XLI**

La date des noces approchait, et les préparatifs avançaient. Tout était prêt et supervisé sous les regards attentifs des trois femmes de la maison, Elizabeth, Georgiana et Mrs Reynolds.

Un problème se présenta pourtant quelques jours avant la célébration. Le ministre, Mr Neil, tomba malade et se trouva contraint de garder le lit pour une durée indéterminée. Darcy contacta immédiatement ses autres pasteurs (1) en charge, pour trouver un remplaçant. Le jeune religieux qui lui fut adressé était nouveau dans sa charge, et avait à peine vu Mr Darcy à quelques reprises, la dernière étant quand il lui avait présenté ses condoléances pour la mort de sa cousine.

Mr Barton était un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, timide et sérieux, mais d'une compagnie très agréable dès lors qu'il surmontait sa terreur initiale. Fils cadet d'une bonne famille, il avait été ordonné peu de temps auparavant, ayant choisi la vie sacerdotale de crainte de ne pouvoir supporter la vie militaire (2).

La question de savoir qui aller diriger la cérémonie ayant été résolue, tout semblait enfin être fin prêt. La robe de Georgiana était terminée, puisqu'à la surprise amusée de son fiancé et sa belle-sœur, elle s'était conduite cette fois-ci de bien meilleur façon. Les familles invitées s'étaient installées chez leurs différents hôtes, Lady Catherine ayant choisi de résider chez les Matlock, et ce au grand soulagement d'Elizabeth, d'autant plus que Cecilia de Bourgh l'accompagnait.

Mais Elizabeth n'aurait pas autant de chance dans ses tentatives d'échapper à une autre épreuve. Un peintre de Londres avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Pemberley pour réaliser le portrait de la future mariée, et Darcy ne perdit pas cette opportunité de faire faire également celui de sa femme. Autant qu'Elizabeth ait insisté ne pas vouloir usurper le devant de la scène à la fiancée, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas revenir sur sa promesse, qui à présent pesait sur elle. Cependant, elle gagna une petite victoire en obtenant d'inclure William dans le tableau, compliquant le travail du pauvre artiste, car il n'était pas dans les habitudes du petit de rester tranquille aussi longtemps.

Deux jours avant la cérémonie, par une nuit grise et froide, Elizabeth prit son courage à deux mains et se résolut à parler avec sa belle-sœur comme elle l'avait promis à son mari.

La jeune fille et sa femme de chambre préparaient les malles qui seraient envoyées à sa nouvelle résidence, quand elles furent interrompues par deux coups frappés à la porte. Georgiana était déjà en chemise de nuit, des papillotes (3) dans les cheveux.

« Excuse-moi, puis-je te dire un mot en privé ? » demanda timidement Elizabeth.

Georgiana fut surprise de l'apparente nervosité de sa belle-sœur, et acquiesça. La femme de chambre quitta la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes femmes en tête-à-tête.

« Entre, Lizzie. De quoi veux-tu parler ? » l'interrogea Georgiana, également nerveuse, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle à propos des noces.

Elizabeth retint sa réponse, réfléchissant à la manière d'engager cette conversation, et arpentant la chambre décorée de façon exquise.

« Lizzie… Y a-t-il un problème pour mon mariage ? – demanda encore sa belle-sœur, effrayée.

- Non, rien de cela. J'ai seulement promis de te parler de quelque chose, et à présent je ne trouve pas les mots qu'il faut.

- Chère Elizabeth, tu peux parler de ce que tu veux avec moi. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, » la pria Georgiana, indiquant la place à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Elizabeth s'assit, de façon à se trouver face à elle. Georgiana lui prit la main, la gardant dans son giron.

« Georgie, tu aimes beaucoup Richard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… oui, bien sûr, - répondit la jeune fille, un peu interloquée par la question.

- D'ici peu, tu te retrouveras seule, dans une nouvelle maison, et je me demandais si tu savais quoi attendre de cette nuit, - commença Elizabeth, un peu embarrassée.

- Oh… Lizzie, ne t'inquiètes pas de cela. Je crois avoir une idée de ce qui m'attend, - répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

- En es-tu sûre ? En as-tu parlé avec quelqu'un ? – l'interrogea encore Elizabeth.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur le sujet. Seulement ce que m'a expliqué mon ancienne institutrice, de ce qui se passe entre un homme et une femme qui s'unissent par le mariage.

- Georgie, de ma propre expérience, je peux te dire que ce qu'on m'avait "expliqué" et ce qui s'est réellement passé, ont très peu en commun. »

La jeune fille rougit encore davantage.

« Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser, mais ton frère est inquiet… Très inhabituel de sa part ! Et il souhaitait que je discute avec toi, - dit Elizabeth pour alléger la situation.

- En réalité, je suis contente que tu sois venue. Je suis anxieuse, dois-je m'attendre à quelque chose de si horrible ?

- Oh, non, ma chérie ! Qui t'a dit que c'était horrible ? – Georgiana baissa timidement le regard et Elizabeth dissimula son amusement. – Ecoutes-moi : je crois que c'est très différent lorsque tu ressens pour ton époux un véritable amour. Comment te l'expliquer… ? »

Elizabeth réfléchit quelques instants, sous les yeux attentifs de sa compagne.

« Je sais que Richard et toi vous êtes embrassés, j'imagine que cette fois dans la bibliothèque n'a pas été la seule. »

Georgiana acquiesça silencieusement, honteuse de cet aveu.

« Cela t'a-t-il plu ? – demanda sa belle-sœur, avec un sourire complice.

- Oui, bien sûr que oui ! » s'exclama la fiancée, les yeux brillants.

Elizabeth rit de son enthousiasme.

« Eh bien, lorsque tu seras avec lui, tu sentiras la même chose, mais en beaucoup mieux. Tu éprouveras des sensations nouvelles et agréables, et je te recommande de laisser de côté tout ce que l'on considère de convenable et de décent. Laisse-toi guider par Richard, qui t'aime et ne ferait jamais quoi que ce soit qui te mettrait mal à l'aise. Surtout, n'oublie pas de respirer, c'est très important, » ajouta-t-elle, souriant au souvenir de sa propre nuit de noces.

Georgiana lui rendit son sourire, avant qu'une nouvelle question hésite à franchir ses lèvres.

« Est-ce vrai… ? – elle ne put continuer.

- Est-ce vrai… quoi donc ? Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu souhaite. Rien de ce que nous dirons ne sortira de cette pièce. Bien que, sûrement, ton frère m'interrogera à la sortie. Il craint que mes conseils ne soient pas très avisés, mais il craint davantage de te les donner lui. »

Les deux rirent avec soulagement.

« Je voudrais savoir s'il est vrai que… cela fait mal.

- Ah… ça ! Eh bien, oui, sans doute. Mais c'est supportable et avec de la chance, cela passera vite. N'y pense pas.

- Et aussi… - ajouta Georgiana, voyant qu'Elizabeth se levait. – Devrai-je me déshabiller ? Cela me rend très nerveuse de ne pas savoir quoi faire, ou ce qu'il attend de moi.

- Cela dépendra de vous. Si l'idée de te mettre nue te dérange, ne le fais pas. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que nous sachions quoi que ce soit, c'est supposé être ainsi. Laisse Richard te guider, et avec le temps tu apprendras ce qu'il attend de toi.

- Crois-tu qu'il ait été avec beaucoup de femmes ? – demanda encore Georgiana, rougissant en s'entendant dire à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

- J'imagine que oui, ce n'est pas un tout jeune homme (4). J'ai posé cette question à Fitzwilliam une fois, et il a bien sûr refusé de me répondre, arguant du fait qu'il était un gentleman et qu'il n'en parlerait pas. »

Le visage de Georgiana se couvrit de tristesse.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? – s'inquiéta Elizabeth en lui prenant la main.

- Et si je ne lui plais pas ? » s'exclama la jeune fille en éclatant en sanglots.

Elizabeth l'étreignit affectueusement, sans pouvoir retenir son rire.

« Cela n'a rien de drôle ! – protesta Georgiana entre ses larmes.

- Bien sûr que si ! Richard est éperdument amoureux, et attend d'être avec toi depuis longtemps. Je peux t'assurer qu'il sera plus qu'heureux avec toi. Je suis également certaine que s'il savait à quoi tu pensais, il rirait si fort qu'on l'entendrait depuis Green Park. »

Les paroles de sa belle-sœur calmèrent Georgiana, et les deux jeunes femmes étaient encore enlacées quand elle dit doucement :

« Je t'aime comme une sœur, et cela va beaucoup me manquer de vivre avec toi. Tu as fait en sorte que Pemberley redevienne un foyer.

- Je t'aime aussi beaucoup, - répondit Elizabeth, des larmes dans les yeux. – Tu me manqueras, et j'espère que nous nous verrons encore souvent. »

Revenant dans leur chambre, elle trouva Darcy au lit avec le petit William. A son entrée, il leva son regard vers elle, son anxiété évidente.

« Eh bien ? – demanda-t-il, tandis qu'Elizabeth s'asseyait à sa coiffeuse pour se brosser les cheveux.

- J'ai parlé avec elle, si c'est ce que tu me demandes. »

Il laissa passer un moment, comme attendant qu'elle continue de parler, mais Elizabeth se peignait, sans penser apparemment poursuivre la conversation. Il attendit qu'elle le rejoigne sous les draps.

« Il dormira avec nous, ou dois-je le porter à la nursery ? – demanda sa femme, en caressant la petite tête de William qui dormait profondément dans les bras de son père.

- Laissons-le encore un peu. Je le ramènerai plus tard, » répondit Darcy, qui avait un de ses doigts emprisonné dans la petite main de son fils.

Le silence s'installa, et leurs regards se croisaient de temps en temps.

« Tu ne penses pas m'en dire plus, - déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Non. C'était une conversation privée. N'insiste pas, - répondit-elle, comprenant de quoi il parlait bien qu'il ne l'ait pas clairement dit.

- Je ne pourrai pas dormir… - la pressa-t-il, lui adressant un regard tendre et suppliant, cherchant à faire plier son épouse.

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi, Fitzwilliam James Darcy ! – s'exclama-t-elle, irritée. – N'use pas de ce regard d'enfant désemparé, cela ne servira à rien je fermerai les yeux s'il le faut, mais je ne dirai rien de plus. »

Quand Elizabeth se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle découvrit que l'"insomniaque" dormait paisiblement à son côté, et que le bébé n'avait jamais rejoint son berceau.

###

La nuit précédant la noce, une neige légère tomba sur Pemberley, alarmant davantage les fragiles nerfs de Georgiana. Ils allèrent tous se coucher tôt, la journée du lendemain commencerait tôt.

Darcy se mit au lit quand son épouse s'y trouvait déjà, essayant de s'endormir. Il l'enlaça, étreignant sa taille avec force, et Elizabeth sursauta en sentant ses pieds froids.

« Désolé, - murmura-t-il, le visage perdu dans sa chevelure.

- Tu es nerveux ? – demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je ne le suis pas. Je sais que Richard la rendra heureuse, » admit-il sereinement.

Elizabeth ne dit rien de plus, devinant sans la voir l'expression mélancolique qu'arborait toujours plus souvent son époux à l'approche de la cérémonie. Elle lui prit la main sous les couvertures, mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

Au matin, l'agitation envahit la demeure à peine le soleil levé. Elizabeth prit son bain, et se prépara. Puis elle descendit superviser l'avancée des derniers préparatifs, avant d'aller voir la fiancée. Elle frappa à la porte, attendit qu'on lui livre passage, et trouva Georgiana habillée, sa femme de chambre mettant les dernières touches à sa coiffure.

« Georgiana, comme tu es magnifique ! – s'exclama-t-elle avec émotion.

- Merci. Tu es également ravissante, - répondit la jeune fille en rougissant sous le compliment.

- Crois-moi, tu es bien plus belle que moi. Accepte-le, aujourd'hui tous seront émerveillés par ta beauté, » lui assura Elizabeth, soulignant le fait que ce jour-là, elle serait le centre de toute l'attention.

Elles discutèrent quelques instants, et Elizabeth s'efforça de calmer l'anxiété qui commençait à affecter sa belle-sœur. On frappa à la porte, et Darcy entra. Un moment, Elizabeth crut ne plus pouvoir respirer : cela lui arrivait lorsqu'elle ne pouvait éviter de constater combien son époux était élégant.

« Bonjour, mesdames. Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais nos invités arrivent, - annonça-t-il, en regardant sa femme.

- Très bien. Je crois qu'il est temps que je descende assurer mon rôle de maîtresse de maison, » répliqua Elizabeth avec décision.

Darcy savait qu'elle n'aimait guère jouer les hôtesses pour tant de monde, mais qu'elle comprenait aussi devoir s'y habituer. Elizabeth se dirigea vers la porte, et se retourna pour voir que son époux s'était assit, plutôt que de l'accompagner.

« William, puis-je te voir un moment ? » l'appela-t-elle.

Il se leva immédiatement, et la rejoignit à grands pas. Elle l'attendait dans le couloir, lui indiquant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Darcy s'exécuta, puis se retourna pour la regarder, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Il ne put finir, Elizabeth s'étant jetée à son cou et plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec une telle frénésie qu'il bascula contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer.

« Je vous retrouve en bas, Mr Darcy, » dit-elle enfin très calmement, quand elle eut lâché son époux surpris.

###

Les invités attendaient dans la chapelle de Pemberley. Elizabeth les salua tous courtoisement, et avant de s'installer au premier rang, s'approcha pour présenter ses respects au nouveau pasteur. Plus âgé qu'Elizabeth, il avait pourtant un visage de jeune garçon, et apparaissait nerveux à parler avec elle. Richard était agité et sérieux comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu. Elizabeth s'assit à côté de son père, laissant une place sur le banc pour Darcy.

La cérémonie commença à l'heure dite. Georgiana apparut au bras de son frère. D'abord rouge d'embrassement, elle devint radieuse quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son bien-aimé. Ils remontèrent lentement l'allée, et en arrivant à l'autel Darcy plaça la main de sa sœur, sa douce Georgiana, dans celle de Richard. Il adressa à son cousin un regard exprimant davantage que bien des paroles, et finalement embrassa la joue de Georgiana, qui avait des larmes dans les yeux. Puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme. Elizabeth lui prit la main et appuya la tête contre son épaule. La cérémonie se déroula tranquillement, et au moment des vœux on entendit à peine la voix timide de Georgiana.

Lorsque Mr Barton présenta à la congrégation Mrs et Mr Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth crut voir dans les yeux de son époux quelques larmes. Rapidement, elle baissa le regard et quand elle le leva à nouveau, elle ne les vit plus.

Les premiers à saluer les nouveaux mariés furent eux. Puis tous les invités rejoignirent la réception, qui se termina aux alentours de midi.

A ce moment, Georgiana monta dans sa chambre en compagnie d'Elizabeth. Quand elle eut fini de se préparer, elles suivirent le chemin inverse, Georgiana prête à quitter la demeure qui l'avait vue grandir. Cette pensée la rendit encore nerveuse, et Elizabeth remarqua la jeune fille se raidir.

« Calme-toi, Georgie, tout ira bien. »

La jeune mariée la regarda, et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

« Lizzie, je voudrais te demander une chose avant de m'en aller.

- Demande-moi ce que tu veux, - répondit cette dernière.

- Je sais que mon frère est triste, je le vois dans ses yeux. C'est un entêté qui ne le reconnaîtra jamais. Prends soin de lui, d'accord ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander. »

Georgiana hocha la tête, et peu après elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre congé des invités encore présents. Lord Matlock, Darcy et Elizabeth accompagnèrent le jeune couple jusqu'à leur voiture. Après s'être installés chez eux, ils partiraient en voyage de noce à Paris, et on ne les reverrait pas avant longtemps.

Le frère et la sœur s'étreignirent longuement en silence, aucun des deux n'étant habile à exprimer ses sentiments. Quand finalement le véhicule commença à s'éloigner, Elizabeth prit la main de son époux et la serra doucement, pour le réconforter.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Elizabeth nota que son époux faisait l'effort de converser avec le reste de ses hôtes, majoritairement de sa famille. Mary – désormais Miss Bennet – était au piano, heureuse de pouvoir jouer sur un instrument de telle qualité. Kitty s'amusait avec ses petits neveux, la petite Beth qui tentait de faire ses premiers pas et William qui cherchait l'attention de sa tante en lui tirant les cheveux.

Elizabeth s'assit, et le jeune révérend s'approcha d'elle avec une certaine gêne.

« Mr Barton, - le salua-t-elle avec un sourire. – J'espère que vous avait apprécié votre journée.

- Oui. C'est une demeure magnifique, et tout a été splendide, - répondit-il en regardant vers Kitty.

- Je m'en réjouis. J'imagine que vous resterez jusqu'à ce que Mr Neil se remette.

- Heu… Oui, je crois, » admit-il un peu distrait.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que Mr Barton demande, nerveux :

« Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître impertinent, mais cette jeune fille est-elle votre sœur ? »

Elizabeth comprit alors ce qui distrayait l'attention du jeune ministre.

« Oui, c'est ma sœur cadette Kitty… Catherine, je veux dire, - se corrigea-t-elle, réalisant que le diminutif correspondait plutôt à une enfant. – Permettez-moi de vous la présenter, vous la verrez quelque temps ici, car nous l'avons invitée à rester. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'innocent jeune homme, suivi d'une intense rougeur. Elizabeth joua son rôle d'entremetteuse avec grand amusement, à l'idée de voir sa turbulente sœur assortie à un révérend. Elle les présenta l'un à l'autre, conduisant la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendre compte qu'elle était de trop. Elle s'éloigna alors avec l'excuse d'avoir à parler à son époux.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, avec un grand sourire satisfait.

« A quoi doit-on cette expression ? – lui demanda darcy quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

- Je crois que je viens d'allumer la flamme de l'amour, - lui dit-elle, lui signalant discrètement le couple en grande conversation.

- Ah, je vois… Ainsi, en plus de tes attributs habituels, je dois t'ajouter le rôle de la déesse Aphrodite (5).

- Non. Je ne suis une divine déesse que pour vous seul, Mr Darcy, » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire fripon.

###

La soirée termina tard, et les Bennet et les Bingley restèrent à Pemberley pour la nuit. Darcy se retira tôt, mais Elizabeth dut obliger sa famille jusqu'à ce que tous rejoignent enfin leurs appartements.

En entrant dans leur chambre, elle vit la silhouette de son époux, assit dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée. Un livre dans la main, comme interrompu dans sa lecture, il avait en fait le regard perdu dans les flammes de l'âtre. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, se pelotonnant contre son épaule.

« Fatiguée ? – lui demanda-t-il simplement, l'embrassant sur le front.

- Un peu. Que lis-tu ?

- Le livre favori de Georgiana. Les _Sonnets _(6), de Shakespeare, - répondit-il avec de la mélancolie dans la voix.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as rien lu, - remarqua-t-elle, son envie évidente.

- Lequel voudrais-tu entendre ? – demanda-t-il.

- Celui que tu lisais quand je suis entrée. »

Darcy lut :

_« When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,_

_I all alone beweep my outcast state_

_And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries_

_And look upon myself and curse my fate,_

_Wishing me like him, like him with friends possess'd,_

_Desiring this man's art and that man's scope,_

_With what I most enjoy contented least;_

_Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_

_Haply I think on thee, and then my state,_

_Like to the lark at break of day arising_

_From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;_

_For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings_

_That then I scorn my state with kings. »_ (7)

Il venait de terminer le dernier vers, quand Elizabeth lui prit le livre des mains et le jeta au sol. Puis, elle se pendit à son cou pour l'embrasser avec urgence et passion. Ses mains cherchaient à lui retirer ses vêtements, s'emmêlant avec les siennes qui essayaient de l'aider. Un instant plus tard, ils roulaient sur le sol, sur l'épais tapis persan près du feu.

Après s'être aimés avec toute la ferveur que leurs corps leur permettaient, ils restèrent couchés là, sans besoin de se parler et sans pouvoir cesser de se toucher. Elizabeth était allongée sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers son époux.

« Je ne connaissais pas l'effet que te fait Shakespeare, - remarqua Darcy, lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts.

- Ce n'est pas Shakespeare.

- Non ? – demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Non. C'est ta voix, et la façon délibérée dont tu en fais usage.

- Délibérée ? C'est une accusation sérieuse. J'espère que tu as des preuves, » répliqua-t-il en feignant l'offense.

Plutôt que de répondre, elle signala seulement l'évidence de leurs corps dénudés. Il éclata alors de rire, en un de ses éclats tonitruants.

« Diable, - songea-t-elle. Son rire me fait le même effet. » Elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau avec folie.

* * *

**1** _Il se pouvait que les terres d'une seule famille couvrent plusieurs paroisses. Il n'est donc pas étonnant que Darcy ait plusieurs pasteurs sous son autorité._

**2**_ Peu de choix se présentaient aux fils cadets des familles de l'aristocratie : généralement, ils pouvaient choisir entre une carrière militaire (comme le colonel Fitzwilliam), une carrière dans les ordres (comme Mr Barton) ou au barreau. Se lancer dans le commerce pouvait être plus sûr, mais était mal considéré : ça aurait été déroger. Rappelons que Mr Bingley, dont la fortune provient du commerce, est regardé de haut par les membres de la _gentry_, l'aristocratie s'il cherche à acheter une propriété, c'est pour s'établir au sein de cette aristocratie._

**3** _A cette époque, il n'y avait ni bigoudis, ni fer à friser. Pour garder ses boucles en forme, on les enveloppait durant la nuit sur un bout de papier, appelé « papillote »._

**4** _Il n'y avait pas bien entendu de cours d'éducation sexuelle à l'époque. Peut-être un ou deux mots rassurants au moment de la puberté, et encore… Le corps était tabou, et les relations sexuelles encore plus. Le péché originel, vous vous souvenez ? Les jeunes hommes de bonne famille pouvaient être « initiés » dans des maisons closes de bonne tenue il était courant pour les gentlemen de fréquenter les prostituées ou d'entretenir des maîtresses, les mariages d'amour étant rares, les épouses ignorantes et les relations sexuelles mal considérées en dehors de la reproduction. Les jeunes filles étaient tenues ignorantes des relations charnelles, et « éduquées » seulement à l'occasion de leur mariage, par leur mère, de façon assez fruste. On apprenait aux jeunes épouses à rester immobile et passive tandis que leur époux exerçait ses « droits ». « Allongez-vous et songez à l'Angleterre, » aurait dit la mère de la reine Victoria à sa fille…_

**5** _Déesse de l'amour et de la beauté dans la mythologie grecque. C'est à elle que Pâris accorde le titre de la plus belle femme, demandant en récompense Hélène de Troie, femme du roi Ménélas. L'enlèvement d'Hélène par Pâris provoquera la guerre de Troie. Darcy est quelque peu cruel lorsqu'il compare Elizabeth à la déesse : Aphrodite manipule en effet les sentiments des hommes, mais surtout par vengeance et jalousie, en faisant ses victimes. Ainsi, elle provoque la passion de Phèdre pour punir Hippolyte, qui ne respecte qu'Artémis à la demande de Poséidon, elle suscite le désir de Pasiphaé pour un taureau et pousse les filles du roi de Chypre à se prostituer pour avoir refuser de l'honorer._

**6** _La première édition des sonnets de William Shakespeare (1564-1616) date de 1609. Elle rassemble 154 poèmes, écrits sur plusieurs années, qui abordent les thèmes de l'amour, du beau et de la brièveté de la vie._

**7** _Sonnet XXIX : « Lorsque, en disgrâce auprès de la fortune et des hommes, je pleure tout seul sur ma destinée proscrite lorsque, troublant le ciel sourd de mes cris stériles, je me regarde et maudit mon sort /Quand, jaloux d'un autre plus riche d'espérance, je lui envie ses traits et les amis qui l'entourent, me souhaitant le talent de celui-ci et le succès de celui-là, satisfait le moins de ce dont je suis le plus doué /Si, au milieu de ces pensées où je vais me mépriser moi-même, je pense par hasard à toi - alors, comme l'alouette s'envolant au lever du jour/De la sombre terre, ma vie chante un hymne à la porte du ciel. Car ton souvenir, ô doux amour, m'apporte une telle richesse que je dédaignerais de changer avec les rois. » Traduction de François Victor Hugo, 1857_


	42. Chapitre XLII

**CHAPITRE XLII**

Elizabeth se réveilla un peu confuse, sans être bien sûre d'où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux chocolat tardèrent à s'accommoder à la lumière ténue qui perçait les rideaux. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle avait finalement rejoint le lit. Instinctivement, elle chercha de la main le corps de son époux, pour s'assurer de sa présence. Il était là, et lui prit la main, répondant à sa quête. Sécurité. Chaleur. Force. Tels étaient les sentiments qu'éveillait la proximité de Darcy.

Elle découvrit que ses yeux profonds, aussi bleus qu'un ciel sans nuage, la regardaient en souriant.

« Bonjour, » murmura Elizabeth.

Il enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure désordonnée, puis l'embrassa sur le front. Il soupira doucement, comme pour inhaler tout son parfum, pour ensuite la saluer tendrement.

« Bonjour, mon amour. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps que leurs sens se réveillent.

« Que comptes-tu faire de tout le temps libre dont tu disposeras, maintenant que tout est terminé ? – l'interrogea Darcy.

- Mmm… - répondit-elle, pensive, n'ayant pas songé à ce qui se passerait "le jour après" le mariage et le départ de Georgiana de Pemberley.

» Je trouverai bien quelque chose, tu sais que j'ai l'esprit très créatif… » dit-elle enfin, l'embrassant dans le cou et caressant le creux de sa clavicule du bout de son nez.

La poitrine de Darcy s'agita doucement sous l'effet de son rire.

« "Cela" ne me semble en rien créatif, » répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche avec indignation, et le regarda comme si ses paroles avaient blessé ses sentiments. Mais son esprit se réjouissait d'avoir réussi à lui transmettre un peu de son ironie. Cela n'avait pas été une tâche facile, et plus d'une fois au début de leur relation des conflits avaient été provoqués par l'étroit sens de l'humour de son fiancé, qui souvent comprenait littéralement ce qu'elle disait en plaisantant.

« Alors, illuminez-moi, Mr Darcy. Il semble que je ne puisse être très inventive avec vous dans les parages, » le taquina-t-elle.

Darcy se tourna, la surplombant appuyé sur son avant bras, et de sa main libre il dégagea le front d'Elizabeth des mèches qui le couvraient, l'empêchant de voir ces yeux pétillants et pleins de vie.

« J'ai quelques idées, mais je dois avouer qu'elles n'ont rien d'original, » répondit-il, l'embrassant à la base du cou, et remontant, lentement jusqu'au menton, frôlant sa peau de ses lèvres.

Arrivant à sa bouche, qui l'attendait assoiffée, il put se réjouir du regard amusé de son épouse.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? – demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Ta barbe me chatouille. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec espièglerie.

« Veux-tu… que… je me retienne ? » demanda-t-il la respiration entrecoupée, contre ses lèvres, faisant mine de s'écarter.

Les mains d'Elizabeth l'agrippèrent sa nuque avec plus de force, et ses jambes enserrèrent sa taille. Darcy rit, très satisfait de lui-même sa femme le fixa avec désapprobation, mais ses doigts perdus dans ses cheveux, elle l'attira à ses lèvres, les pressant avec ardeur.

« Présomptueux, » fut le dernier mot cohérent qui lui échappa.

###

Darcy allait de long en large dans la grande salle. Il portait son grand manteau, ses gants, et son chapeau dans ses mains. Il détestait le manque de ponctualité, et Elizabeth le savait.

« Que fait ta sœur ? Ne sait-elle pas l'heure qu'il est ? » demanda-t-il, sans chercher à cacher son irritation.

Elizabeth qui tenait le petit William dans ses bras le remit à la bonne d'enfant, puis monta chercher Kitty en soupirant. Depuis le mariage de Georgiana, elle occupait l'une des plus belles chambres d'invités. Darcy avait été très généreux, l'invitant à rester à Pemberley « indéfiniment ». Elizabeth savait qu'il avait fait cela pour elle, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule en l'absence de Georgiana, partie à Paris en lune de miel.

Elle frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. La pièce, décorée dans les tons de rose et doré, était un chaos de vêtements, chapeaux, gants et chaussures jetés çà et là, par terre et sur les meubles. Une pauvre femme de chambre tenait dans ses bras trois robes différentes, et son expression dépassée se transforma en un silencieux mais désespéré appel à l'aide quand elle vit entrer sa maîtresse.

« Kitty, mais que fais-tu ? – s'exclama Elizabeth devant une telle scène.

- Je n'ai rien ! – s'emporta la jeune fille, presque hystérique. – Je n'ai rien qui m'aille ! »

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, venant de réaliser à quoi rimait toute cette agitation.

« Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas la bleue bordée de dentelle ? Elle te va à ravir.

- Je ne peux pas ! – s'écria Kitty au bord de la crise de nerfs. – Je l'ai portée dimanche dernier. Je ne _peux pas_ y aller avec la même robe ! »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à une solution rapide, avant que son mari ne fasse une attaque pour arriver en retard à l'office.

« J'ai une idée : choisis une des miennes. Fitzwilliam me gâte sans cesse, et je ne sais que faire de toutes ces toilettes inutiles. Mieux, choisis-en deux, ainsi dimanche prochain tu pourras impressionner Mr Barton sans rendre chèvre mon pauvre époux. »

Kitty rougit et se mit à bafouiller.

« Lizzie…je… je ne vois pas…de quoi tu parles. Mr Bar…ton… est un gentleman très agréable, mais rien de plus, » dit-elle étourdie et rougissante.

Elizabeth sourit face à l'embarras de sa jeune sœur.

« Eh bien, veux-tu ces robes, oui ou non ? – demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme, comme un ultimatum.

- Oui, Lizzie ! Bien sûr que oui, - s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

- … à la condition que tu ne prennes pas plus de cinq minutes pour choisir et te changer. Nous ne t'attendrons pas plus longtemps, et sinon nous irons sans toi, - insista Elizabeth, très sérieuse.

- J'accepte le défi, - accepta sa sœur, son entrain retrouvé.

- Clare, menez Miss Kitty à ma chambre et aidez-la à s'habiller, - ordonna ensuite Elizabeth à la femme de chambre.

- Oui, Mrs Darcy, » répondit cette dernière soulagée, avant d'accompagner rapidement Kitty.

Elizabeth se dirigea pour rejoindre son époux, et descendant les escaliers, elle dut un moment se retenir à la rampe délicatement ouvragée une légère nausée la prit par surprise, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'arrêta le temps de reprendre sa respiration, et quand elle se sentit mieux, arriva au bas des marches où l'attendaient Darcy et leur fils, qui jouait avec son chapeau.

« Je lui ai donné cinq minutes. Pourras-tu le supporter ? » s'enquit-elle en se moquant légèrement.

Darcy acquiesça avec un rire forcé et plein d'exaspération. Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui tendit le bébé, qui refusa de lâcher son nouveau jouet, l'agrippant fortement de ses petits doigts. Quand son père lui retira le couvre-chef, William se mit à pleurer comme un éploré. Darcy hésita, se demanda s'il devait lui rendre l'objet.

« N'y pense même pas. Ces caprices sont de plus en plus fréquents, et nous devons être d'accord là-dessus, - l'interrompit Elizabeth, avec sévérité. – Tu ne peux continuer à lui donner tout ce qu'il te réclame, ou il deviendra vraiment insupportable. Est-ce ce que tu veux ? »

Il la regarda d'un air méfiant, sachant bien qu'elle avait raison, mais n'aimant pas voir pleurer son fils. Cela le désespérait.

« J'attendrai dans la voiture, » annonça-t-il, sortant rapidement, son chapeau semblant peser une tonne entre ses mains.

Enfin, Kitty descendit les escaliers en courant, craignant que son beau-frère n'ait pas attendu cinq minutes et qu'il soit trop tard.

« Je suis prête, je suis prête ! – cria-t-elle avant d'arriver au bas des marches, tout en enfilant son manteau.

- Il était temps, » commenta Elizabeth, et toutes deux rejoignirent la voiture pour se rendre sur le champ à l'église.

Arrivant presqu'au début de l'office, la conversation avec Mr Barton se limita à quelques politesses, bien qu'assez fut dit pour qu'Elizabeth remarque le regard du jeune pasteur se tourner vers Kitty à tout moment.

Ils s'installèrent sur le banc réservé à la famille Darcy. Elizabeth n'avait jamais vu sa sœur se montrer si attentive aux sermons, comme elle l'avait été ces deux semaines précédentes. Cette pensée dessina un sourire sur son visage : cela l'amusait beaucoup de voir l'impulsive Kitty s'amouracher d'un jeune homme si sérieux et cérémonieux comme Mr Barton.

Certes, elle non plus n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir tomber si amoureuse d'un homme tel que Darcy. A un certain moment de sa vie, elle l'avait même considéré comme le dernier homme sur terre qu'elle pourrait jamais épouser. « La vie surprend à chaque instant, » se dit-elle, et elle étendit sa main vers celle de son époux, qui reposait sur son genou. Elle étira un peu les doigts, effleurant à peine sa main. Un frisson la parcourut, depuis le bout de ses doigts et remontant son bras, la faisant tressaillir. Darcy la regarda, et lui prit la main, la serrant doucement. Elle essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur les paroles de Mr Barton. Ce ne fut pas facile.

L'office terminé, le révérend salua tous les fidèles. Elizabeth décida qu'il était temps d'apporter un peu d'aide aux deux jeunes gens.

« Ce fut une très belle cérémonie, Mr Barton, - lui dit-elle quand le jeune pasteur lui prit la main pour la saluer.

- Merci beaucoup, Mrs Darcy, » répondit-il, un peu nerveux.

Il semblait que la présence de Miss Bennet le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise, et l'habituelle fluidité de son discours lui faisait alors traîtreusement défaut. Darcy le salua également, et fit quelques commentaires élogieux sur son sermon.

« Mr Barton, mon époux et moi-même aimerions vous recevoir un soir à souper, » déclara gracieusement Elizabeth.

A peine eut-elle lancé son invitation, Darcy se tourna vers elle, le sourcil froncé en signe de confusion : ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

« C'est un honneur, Mrs Darcy. Je viendrai à votre disposition, - répondit Mr Barton, heureusement surpris.

- Alors, nous vous attendrons jeudi, s'il vous plaît. »

Mr Barton remercia encore, puis porta son regard sur Kitty, qui lui rendit son sourire avec une timidité qui étonna Elizabeth. Ils prirent ensuite congé pour s'en retourner à Pemberley.

Le froid fut vif les jours suivants, et la neige ne permettait pas de sortir. La famille passa donc son temps entre le salon de musique, la bibliothèque et le jardin d'hiver.

Darcy était surpris par le changement qu'il voyait opérer chez sa jeune belle-sœur. Elle se montrait discrète, réservée et sérieuse, et il commença à se demander si elle ne désirait pas rentrer chez elle, ses parents et ses sœurs lui manquant peut-être. Le soir précédant la visite de Mr Barton, il fut surpris de l'entendre demander s'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque un recueil de sermons. Il lui indiqua où chercher et, quand il se retrouva seul avec son épouse, il ne put éviter de lui demander s'il arrivait quelque chose à Kitty.

« Tu as remarqué, aussi ? – s'étonna-t-elle faussement avec un sourire amusé.

- Bien sûr, bien que je n'en connaisse pas la raison, - dit-il, confus.

- Tu ne soupçonnes rien ? »

Darcy secoua la tête, puis se leva du fauteuil où il lisait pour s'approcher d'Elizabeth qui brodait.

« Tu es bien innocent quand il s'agit d'affaires amoureuses, - se moqua-t-elle de lui, sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage. – Ne peux-tu imaginer aucune raison pour laquelle Kitty lise des sermons, et que j'aie invité Mr Barton à souper ? »

Le visage de Darcy s'illumina quand il eut relié tous les faits dans son esprit.

« J'avais totalement oublié ton habileté de déesse Aphrodite, » commenta-t-il, faisant référence à leur conversion du soir du mariage de Georgiana.

Ils laissèrent de côté leur discussion quand Kitty revint au salon portant deux grands volumes. Elle s'assit sur le tapis près du feu et commença à lire en silence, ignorant la présence de sa sœur et son beau-frère. Darcy reprit sa lecture de Blake, envoyant des regards en coin à Elizabeth chaque fois que Kitty soupirait bruyamment en signe de difficulté.

Le matin du jeudi, Elizabeth dormit un peu plus tard qu'à son habitude, et mit cela sur le compte d'un léger rhume. Quand elle descendit, elle trouva William sur les genoux de Darcy, face au grand bureau de son bureau. Le bébé jouait avec la montre de son père, tandis que se dernier essayait de lire des documents. Aucun des deux ne réalisa la présence d'Elizabeth, chacun concentré sur sa tâche. Soudain, William abattit avec force la montre sur le dessus du meuble, brisant le verre.

« Cela ne se fait pas ! » s'exclama Elizabeth fâchée, tandis que Darcy retirait des mains du petit garçon la montre désormais cassée.

Elizabeth s'approcha et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, dirigeant un visage plein de reproche à son époux.

« Je croyais que nous avions déjà abordé ce sujet, » lui dit-elle, irritée.

Darcy lui rendit un regard chargé de culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé. Ce n'est qu'une montre, je la ferai réparer, » répondit-il, tentant d'alléger la situation en prenant le ton de voix qu'il la savait aimer.

Elle soupira, secouant la tête, résignée. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Te sens-tu mieux ? – lui demanda-t-il en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

- Oui, je n'étais qu'un peu nauséeuse. Mais c'est passé. J'espère ne pas m'enrhumer, je ne voudrais pas rendre malade William. »

Un domestique frappa à la porte, apportant le courrier sur un plateau d'argent. Il annonça qu'un pli urgent venait d'arriver. Darcy se pressa de l'ouvrir quand il vit que la missive venait de Matlock, envisageant de mauvaises nouvelles de France. Elizabeth vit comment le visage de son époux se tendit en découvrant le message.

« Un problème avec Richard et Georgiana ? – demanda-t-elle, pleine d'inquiétude et les pupilles dilatées.

- Non, il ne s'agit pas d'eux… - dit-il pour la rassurer à la voir si pâle. – Il s'agit de mon cousin Henry. Il est très malade, et mon oncle craint d'en aviser Richard. Je dois y aller immédiatement, je ne peux laisser Lord Matlock seul en de telles circonstances.

- Ne t'en vas pas ! – le supplia-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes, agrippant sa veste de sa main libre.

- Lizzie, je ne peux laisser mon oncle seul. Richard est absent, et il faudra plusieurs jours avant même qu'il ne l'apprenne, - la raisonna-t-il doucement, essuyant les larmes sur le visage de sa femme. – Tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, tu ne sais pas si ce dont il souffre est contagieux. Je t'en prie, reste.

- Je ne peux pas. J'irai bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? – la pria-t-il, en même temps qu'il sonnait pour faire venir un domestique. – Préparez la voiture le plus vite possible, et mes affaires pour quelques jours, » ordonna-t-il au majordome qui se présenta.

Elizabeth se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le visage de son bébé. Elle cherchait dans son esprit le moyen de le retenir à ses côtés, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait que ce serait en vain.

« Ne peux-tu attendre demain ? Nous avons un souper ce soir, Mr Barton doit venir, - tenta-t-elle inutilement.

- Mon amour, tu sais bien que tout ce qui importera à ce jeune pasteur sera la présence de ta sœur. Il ne remarquera pas mon absence, » dit Darcy, caressa sa joue du dos de la main.

L'expression d'Elizabeth passa alors du chagrin à la résolution, le genre de regard que craignait précisément Darcy.

« Non ! – dit-il avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche. – Tu restes ici avec William ! »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes, de tristesse autant que de rage.

« Pourquoi pourrais-tu y aller et risquer ta vie, et moi devoir rester ici à attendre ton retour ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer à l'instar de sa mère, et Darcy ne sut plus lequel consoler d'abord. Il choisit de les enlacer tous les deux.

« Shhh, ne pleure pas. Tu ne peux pas venir, parce que je ne te risquerais pas. Tu dois rester ici avec notre fils. Je promets de t'écrire tous les jours, bien que j'espère n'être absent que peu de temps. »

Une heure plus tard, il partait, laissant Elizabeth pleine d'inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas envie de réaliser ce souper, mais il était trop tard pour l'annuler. De plus, elle ne voulait pas décevoir Kitty.

Mr Barton arriva ponctuellement, et comme l'avait supposé Darcy, ne se montra pas découragé par l'absence du maître de maison. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune Bennet. Elizabeth fit tous les efforts possibles pour être une hôtesse agréable, tâchant de détourner ses pensées de Matlock. La soirée passa tranquillement, et Kitty se comporta comme une vraie dame. Il était incroyable de voir comme elle avait changé loin de Lydia et Mrs Bennet. Son long séjour avec Jane avait porté ses fruits. Le pauvre garçon était clairement amoureux. Quand il prit congé, Elizabeth l'invita à venir prendre le thé quand il le voudrait. Mr Barton accepta avec plaisir, promettant de revenir le jour suivant sous l'excuse de connaître les nouvelles du vicomte (1).

L'activité du jour n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps à Elizabeth pour penser à Darcy. Elle savait cependant que le calme de la nuit ne serait pas aussi généreux. Après s'être changée, alors qu'elle allait se mettre au lit, elle vit sur la table de nuit la montre brisée par William. Elle la prit entre ses mains et pria pour que son époux lui revienne vite.

Les nouvelles ne tardèrent pas à arriver. L'état de Henry Fitzwilliam était plus grave qu'on ne l'avait pensé, la fièvre avait empiré. Il semblait qu'il avait été contaminé à Londres, et les premiers symptômes étaient apparus peu avant son arrivée à Matlock. Dans sa lettre, Darcy assurait qu'il allait bien, et tâchait de ne pas l'inquiéter.

Le message suivant était porteur de pires nouvelles, faisant se serrer de douleur le cœur d'Elizabeth. Henry Fitzwilliam, futur Lord Matlock, était décédé dans la nuit (2). Sa veuve, qui était restée à Londres avec sa petite fille, avait été appelée, et la nouvelle avait également été communiquée à Richard et Georgiana. Darcy promettait de revenir à Pemberley le jour suivant, et cette promesse apaisa la douleur de sa femme.

A peine fut-il arrivé, Elizabeth fut prise d'une vive inquiétude à le voir si fatigué, les yeux cernés, les traits tirés et mal rasé. Il l'étreignit avec force, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Son épouse lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, comme elle le faisait avec leur bébé.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, - dit enfin Elizabeth.

- Merci. Toi, tu es ravissante, - répondit Darcy en souriant faiblement, ne semblant plus avoir la force de sourire vraiment.

- Tu as besoin d'un bon bain, et de te reposer, » lui ordonna sa femme immédiatement.

Il obéit silencieusement, trop épuisé pour protester. Il se baigna, prit une légère collation et regarda sommeiller son fils, avant d'aller s'allonger, ne pensant pas dormir. Il plongea néanmoins dans un profond sommeil dont il eut du mal à s'extraire. Quand enfin il se réveilla, il faisait nuit, et Elizabeth arpentait la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le déranger.

« Quelle heure est-il ? – demanda-t-il, la voix rauque de sommeil.

- Onze heures passées, tu as dormi tout l'après-midi. Veux-tu manger quelque chose… ou te rendormir ? – proposa-t-elle, préoccupée par l'expression fatiguée qui couvrait encore le visage de son époux.

- Je me sens fatigué, je crois que je pourrais dormir toute une semaine, - dit-il en s'asseyant dans le lit, comme pour se lever.

- Où vas-tu ? – l'interrogea à nouveau Elizabeth.

- J'ai terriblement soif, j'ai le gosier asséché.

- Recouche-toi, je vais te servir, » répondit-elle, cherchant la cruche pleine d'eau fraîche sur la commode pour en remplir une coupe.

Elle s'approcha du lit et lui tendit le verre, restant debout face à lui, attendant s'il en réclamait davantage. Tandis que Darcy buvait à grandes gorgées, Elizabeth caressait ses cheveux sombres et ébouriffés. En frôlant son front de sa paume, il lui sembla chaud. Une ride d'inquiétude se creusa sur son visage, et elle appuya le dos de sa main pour vérifier ses soupçons.

« Tu as de la fièvre. Je vais faire appeler le Dr Gibson, - décida-t-elle sans hésiter.

- Non, n'exagère pas ! – s'exclama-t-il, en portant sa propre main à son front pour s'assurer qu'elle s'affolait pour rien. – Il est à peine tiède. Il est tard, et Mr Gibson est un homme âgé. »

Elizabeth continua de le regarder avec inquiétude et décision. Elle ne pensait pas céder, pas sur sa santé.

« Je vais bien, je suis seulement très fatigué. Je te promets que si demain je ne me sens pas bien, je te laisserai appeler le médecin, d'accord ? – proposa-t-il, cherchant à la convaincre.

- Très bien, c'est d'accord, » répondit-elle en le bordant comme un enfant.

Puis elle se coucha à son côté. Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que Darcy ne se rendorme, ce qui tranquillisa un peu Elizabeth, qui à son tour se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sans savoir exactement quelle heure il était, ni ce qui l'avait éveillée. Mais bientôt, elle remarqua que le sommeil de son époux était troublé, il bougeait la tête d'un côté à l'autre avec agitation. Elle étira le bras pour le réveiller, croyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente trembler, sa chemise trempée de sueur. Elle se dressa terrorisée dans le lit, et lui tâta le front, qui était brûlant. La peur l'envahit. Elle le prit par les épaules, le secouant en un effort désespéré pour le réveiller.

« Will, William ! Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît ! » criait-elle avec angoisse et hystérie.

Darcy avait le front couvert de sueur, et les cheveux également trempés.

Elizabeth sauta du lit affolée et alla sonner. Elle courut jusqu'à la commode et mouilla un linge. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes la soutenaient à peine, elle ne savait pas d'où elle tirait les forces pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle revint à son époux, toujours tremblant et suant. Elle appuya la compresse froide sur son front, et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres sèches de Darcy.

Le coup frappé à la porte la fit sursauter. D'une voix faible, elle donna la permission d'entrer. Une jeune domestique dont elle ne se rappelait pas le nom s'avança timidement.

« Réveillez Mrs Reynolds, j'ai besoin d'elle de toute urgence. Réveillez également Roberts, qu'il aille immédiatement chercher le médecin, » ordonna-t-elle, la gorge serrée mais le plus clairement possible.

La jeune fille la regarda effrayée, paralysée par la scène.

« Courez, voyons ! » cria Elizabeth, avant de reporter son attention sur Darcy qui délirait.

Alors, la peur l'envahit à nouveau et elle lutta comme elle pouvait pour ne pas s'effondrer.

* * *

**1** _L'oncle de Darcy, Lord Matlock, est comte_ (the Earl of Matlock) _; son fils aîné, l'héritier du titre, est par conséquent vicomte_ (Viscount Matlock). _Fitzwilliam est leur nom de famille_ (Mr Fitzwilliam, Earl of Matlock).

**2** _Logiquement, Richard devient alors vicomte, héritier du titre et du domaine._


	43. Chapitre XLIII

**CHAPITRE XLIII**

Le médecin ne tarda pas tant à arriver comme le crut Elizabeth. Durant tout le temps qu'elle l'attendit, elle essaya en vain de faire baisser la fièvre de Darcy et le garder conscient. Mrs Reynolds ne bougea pas de son côté. Kitty voulut aider également, mais la jeune fille était si nerveuse et affola qu'elle ne fut pas d'une grande utilité.

Le Dr Gibson arriva alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, à l'heure où les domestiques commençaient à se lever pour accomplir leurs premières tâches de la journée.

« Mr Gibson ! » s'exclama Elizabeth en le voyant, et ces mots sonnèrent comme un salut. Maintenant que le médecin était sur place, elle se sentait au moins un peu plus tranquille.

« Bonjour, Mrs Darcy. Que s'est-il passé ? – interrogea-t-il sans détours, préoccupé par les tremblements qui agitaient Darcy.

- Il est rentré hier après-midi du domaine des Matlock, » expliqua-t-elle, et immédiatement son angoisse s'accrut en voyant l'expression grave du praticien à ces mots.

Le Dr Gibson s'approcha du lit et, tâtant le pouls du malade, invita Elizabeth à poursuivre son récit des faits.

« A peine était-il arrivé, j'ai constaté qu'il était épuisé. J'ai attribué cela au manque de sommeil et à la perte de son cousin. Il a mangé, puis il s'est couché. Il a dormi plusieurs heures, et quand il s'est réveillé avec une forte soif, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait de la fièvre. Mais il s'est rendormi, et il y a deux heures je l'ai découvert dans cet état, - raconta-t-elle, les paupières lourdes de chagrin.

- Elizabeth, vous devez être forte, - lui dit le vieil homme, voyant qu'elle était sur le point de défaillir.

- Je suis désolée, mais il ne s'est pas réveillé, et nous lui avons appliqué des compresses froides sur tout le corps. Mrs Reynolds a suggéré de le frictionner avec de la neige, mais son unique réaction a été de continuer à trembler.

- C'est bien, vous avez bien fait. C'est ce que je vous aurais demandé de faire : vous m'avez épargné une tâche. »

Elizabeth ébaucha un bref sourire de soulagement, à savoir qu'elle avait contribué de quelque façon à faire du bien à son époux.

« Le pouls est fébrile, et après tous vos efforts, la fièvre aurait dû diminuer, - continua le médecin presque à voix basse, comme parlant pour lui-même plutôt que pour les femmes présentes dans la pièce.

- Souffre-t-il du même mal que son cousin ? – demanda Elizabeth, anxieuse.

- Je ne saurais le dire. Je n'ai pas soigné Mr Fitzwilliam, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait contracté une forte grippe, qui affecte actuellement Londres (1). Sans doute, la fièvre de Mr Darcy suggère cette éventualité, mais les symptômes sont apparus trop tôt. »

Elizabeth soupira, croyant les paroles du médecin rassurantes. Mais cette sensation de soulagement momentanée s'évapora quand elle vit Mr Gibson la regarder avec inquiétude, de ses yeux couleur olive.

« Ma chère, je suis navré de vous avoir donné l'impression que le fait que cela ne soit pas la grippe soit une bonne chose. Ne pas connaître la cause de cette violente fièvre ne m'aide pas à savoir comment la traiter de façon adéquate. »

Les mots du médecin la frappèrent comme des poignards. La douleur et la détresse la frappèrent de nouveau, avec une force qui la fit tituber, une main sur la poitrine, comme pour empêcher son cœur de se briser sous l'angoisse. Rapidement, Mrs Reynolds saisit sa maîtresse par les épaules et la conduisit jusqu'au fauteuil placé près de la cheminée.

Elizabeth ne pouvait pas s'évanouir, pas maintenant. Elle lutta contre le manque d'air, fermant les yeux pour respirer profondément, avalant avidement l'oxygène pour qu'il vienne soulager son corps bouleversé.

« Mrs Darcy, peut-être devriez vous quitter la maison avec votre fils. Nous ne savons pas si ce qu'a votre mari est contagieux, » déclara gravement le docteur.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, qu'elle ne devait pas risquer la santé de William, mais jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner son époux. Là-dessus, il n'y avait pas de discussion possible.

« Kitty, il faut que tu me rendes un service, - Elizabeth pria sa sœur, voyant Mr Gibson énoncer ses indications à l'intendante.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Lizzie. Je veux aider, - répondit la jeune fille, heureuse de se sentir utile.

- Réveille Mrs Johnson, qu'elle prépare les affaires du petit. Vous trois partirez dès que vous serez prêts pour Green Park. »

L'expression attentive de Kitty se transforma quand elle entendit Elizabeth parler d'eux « trois ».

« Elizabeth, tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea-t-elle, angoissée.

Sa grande sœur la prit fermement par le bras et secoua la tête.

« Lizzie, écoute le docteur ! Nous devons partir pour quelques jours, - insista la jeune fille d'un ton suppliant, espérant sans illusions qu'Elizabeth changerait d'avis.

- Non, Kitty. Je ne peux pas le laisser. J'ai fait une promesse : _dans la santé comme dans la maladie_, et je ne peux songer à la rompre alors que Fitzwilliam a plus que jamais besoin de moi. Je l'aime trop pour cela.

- Elizabeth, sois raisonnable, et pense à ce que voudrait ton époux. Crois-tu que Mr Darcy apprécierait que tu t'exposes à tomber malade ? Tu sais bien la réponse, - dit Kitty, convaincu que sa sœur ne pourrait pas écarter ces motifs.

- Oui, je sais la réponse. Fitzwilliam fait toujours ce qu'il faut pour me protéger. Mais je traiterai avec sa colère quand il ira suffisamment bien pour s'emporter. Et s'il ne se remet pas… - sa voix se brisa de chagrin. – Alors, je ne crois pas pouvoir continuer à vivre. »

Les yeux expressifs de Kitty s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

« Pense à William. Pourrais-tu le laisser seul au monde ? »

La question de sa sœur frappa Elizabeth au cœur, lui causant plus d'affliction que ce qu'elle supportait déjà.

« Je ne veux pas y penser, » répondit-elle le visage fermé, tandis qu'elle se disait que Jane et Charles prendraient soin de lui.

Kitty compris qu'elle ne remporterait jamais cette discussion, et sortit en silence pour rejoindre la nursery. Le Dr Gibson regarda Elizabeth d'où il se tenait, du côté droit du lit.

« Chère Mrs Darcy, Elizabeth… Je crois que vous devriez écouter votre jeune sœur et partir avec votre enfant le plus vite possible. Je vous promets de soigner au mieux Fitzwilliam, avec l'aide de Mrs Reynolds.

- J'apprécie votre sollicitude, et je sais parfaitement que vous le soignerez bien. Mais je veux rester à ses côtés, je ne peux le laisser dans cet état.

- Elizabeth, je vous en prie. Réfléchissez-y, c'est dangereux. Ecoutez-moi et partez.

- Que cela soit dangereux ne vous empêche pas ni Mrs Reynolds de rester, » répliqua-t-elle avec une certaine insolence.

Le médecin la regarda avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse fi de son avertissement. Il connaissait par ouï dire le caractère obstiné de la jeune Mrs Darcy, mais jusqu'à ce moment, il le prenait pour exagéré.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre à voir le regard de reproche que lui adressait Mr Gibson.

« C'est mon époux. Je n'irai nulle part. »

La porte de la chambre craqua doucement, rompant le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Kitty entra, et annonça que tout serait bientôt prêt pour se rendre à Green Park.

Un peu plus tard, Elizabeth sortit pour prendre congé de son fils et de sa sœur. Ils descendirent les escaliers, la bonne d'enfant portant le bébé endormi dans les bras. Elle s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans les siens, le serrant tendrement contre sa poitrine. Elle se rendit compte soudainement qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de le lâcher et de le laisser partir.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler lentement le long des joues d'Elizabeth, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Kitty lui prit la main, la serrant en signe de soutien.

« Kitty, s'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu rappelles à Jane et Charles leur promesse.

- S'il te plaît, Lizzie ! Ne dis pas cela ! – s'exclama sa sœur en éclatant en sanglots.

- Kitty… écoute-moi. Je crains de ne pas revoir mon fils et je sais qu'ils prendront bien soin de lui. Rappelle-lui chaque jour que je l'aime, mais que j'aime aussi son père et qu'il a besoin de moi en ce moment. »

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion, et l'angoisse de la situation. Elle écarta une fine mèche de cheveux sombres et raides qui tombait sur le front de son fils, ce miracle né de l'amour entre elle et son époux et qui était la plus grande joie de sa vie. Elle appuya les lèvres contre son petit visage chaud, et le caressa du bout du nez, respirant son doux parfum de bébé pour le garder en mémoire. Ses bras ne voulaient pas répondre aux ordres de sa raison de le remettre à la bonne d'enfant et leur dire de s'en aller.

La gorge serrée, Elizabeth tendit le petit endormi à Mrs Johnson. Elle n'eut pas le courage de les accompagner jusqu'à la voiture, et leur dit au revoir depuis la porte, restant debout là, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et sans la force de bouger. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un bras la saisir à la taille, l'aidant à entrer dans la maison. Mrs Reynolds la conduisit vers la grande salle, et la fit asseoir devant le feu de la cheminée. Jusqu'à ce que l'aimable intendante la couvre d'un châle épais, Elizabeth ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait aussi froid. Son corps était douloureux, et elle frissonnait.

« Mrs Darcy, s'il vous plaît, prenez un thé chaud. Si vous me le permettez, je vous apporterez aussi de quoi manger.

- Non, merci. Un thé suffira. »

Dans l'état de nerfs où elle se trouvait, elle ne croyait pas pouvoir rien avaler, ni même que son estomac le supporterait.

« J'insiste, - continua Mrs Reynolds. – Je vais vous faire préparer une collation, il est presque midi. Si vous ne mangez pas, je devrai en avertir le médecin et si vous êtes faible, il ne vous laissera pas retourner dans la chambre du maître. »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, elle savait qu'elle ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Si elle acceptait de mangeait quelque chose, elle pourrait retourner au plus tôt auprès de Darcy.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle prenait son thé avec une part de tarte, sous le regard vigilant de Mrs Reynolds qui s'assurait que sa maîtresse mangeait bien. Elizabeth avala donc quelques morceaux de tarte avec son thé, et dut reconnaitre que le liquide chaud la réconfortait.

« Le Dr Gibson est-il toujours avec Mr Darcy ? – demanda-t-elle, terminant la dernière bouchée.

- Oui, il est toujours avec lui. Son fils aîné est arrivé il y a quelques minutes, il fait ses débuts en tant que médecin.

- J'irai voir s'il y a une amélioration, alors, » dit Elizabeth en se levant du fauteuil.

Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre avant d'entrer, et ouvrit lentement, de peur de se trouver face à une scène pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête.

« Mrs Darcy, - murmura le Dr Gibson en la saluant. – Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils, le Dr Charles Gibson. »

Un jeune homme roux, un peu dodu et le visage couvert de taches de rousseur, s'avança pour lui présenter ses respects.

« Votre époux paraît dormir. La fièvre a baissé, nous allons le laisser se reposer, » dit le jeune homme, à voix basse également.

Elizabeth ressentit un grand soulagement. C'était de bonnes nouvelles, mais après y avoir réfléchi, le doute l'assaillit.

« Cela signifie-t-il qu'il va mieux ?

- Que la fièvre ait diminué est une bonne chose. Cela lui permet de se reposer, ce qui est important pour son rétablissement, - lui fut-il répondu avec un grand sourire qui lui donna courage.

- Je vais laisser mon fils ici auprès de Mr Darcy, je dois me rendre chez moi pour chercher des remèdes. Je serai de retour à l'heure du thé. Je vous suggère d'en profiter pour vous reposer, vous avez l'air épuisée.

- J'essayerai, mais je ne promets rien, » répondit-elle.

L'après-midi passa calmement, la fièvre persistait mais était désormais à peine perceptible. Elizabeth n'envisagea pas d'aller se reposer, et à peine le vieux médecin fut-il parti, elle fit approcher un fauteuil près du lit. Elle prit la main de son époux entre les siennes et resta là, à le regarder dormir. De temps en temps, elle retirait la compresse de son front pour la rafraîchir à nouveau. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tomba dans un état de somnolence et s'endormit pelotonnée dans le fauteuil, sans lâcher la main de Darcy.

« Li…zzie, » l'entendit-elle balbutier peu avant cinq heures.

Elizabeth sauta du fauteuil et serra plus fort la main qu'elle agrippait.

« Will… Je suis là, » dit-elle d'une voix rassurante, écartant de son front des mèches trempées de sueur.

Darcy cilla, et la regarda derrière ses longs cils. Il semblait confus.

« Du calme. Ne parle pas, le médecin est là, » dit-elle encore avec un clair soulagement dans la voix.

Le jeune Dr Gibson s'approcha pour prendre son pouls et sa température.

« Que s'est-il passé ? – interrogea Darcy, la voix à peine audible.

- Tu as été inconscient depuis le lever du jour. On ne sait pas encore ce que tu as, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu iras bien, - lui répondit Elizabeth avec un tendre sourire.

- Lizzie… tu dois partir… avec William, - la pria-t-il avec effort.

- Shhh, ne parle pas, - lui ordonna-t-elle, désormais sérieuse. – William est à Green Park depuis ce matin. »

L'expression du visage de Darcy se détendit, pour se raidir à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard.

« Toi aussi… tu dois partir.

- Il faut que tu te reposes. Essaie de te rendormir, » éluda-t-elle.

Qu'il n'insiste pas davantage n'était pas bon signe. Il avait déjà refermé les yeux, vaincu par la fatigue.

« Lizzie… s'il te plaît… - parvint-il encore à dire.

- Dors, - lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. – Je t'aime. »

Il ne tarda pas à se rendre au sommeil qui le possédait.

###

Le Dr Gibson revint comme promis à l'heure du thé. Il jeta Elizabeth hors de la chambre, refusant de la laisser rentrer si elle ne mangeait pas et ne se changeait pas. Face à une telle perspective, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer sans protester. Elle changea donc de vêtements, sa femme de chambre la recoiffa et elle descendit prendre le thé.

Seule dans la grande salle, la pièce lui paraissait encore plus spacieuse – sans Darcy, ni William, ni Georgiana, ni même Kitty. Seulement une domestique, à laquelle on avait sûrement ordonné de rester là pour s'assurer qu'Elizabeth avale quelque chose.

Mrs Reynolds entra au salon, un sourire barrant son visage.

« Mrs Darcy, vous avez de la visite. Puis-je faire entrer ?

- Qui est-ce ? – s'enquit-elle contrariée, ne se sentant pas d'humeur d'accueillir des visiteurs.

- Moi, » dit la voix familière de Charles.

Si elle avait pu courir vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras, elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle était si épuisée, qu'elle put à peine lui serrer les mains en signe de reconnaissance.

« Charles, vous n'auriez pas dû venir, - dit-elle un moment plus tard, tandis qu'elle lui servait une tasse de thé.

- Darcy est mon meilleur ami, et vous êtes ma sœur. Que feriez-vous, si vous voyiez arriver une voiture transportant votre petit neveu et une belle-sœur hystérique ?

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire une lettre. J'aurais dû savoir que Kitty ne pourrait pas s'expliquer.

- Comment va Darcy ? – l'interrogea Charles avec inquiétude.

- D'après le médecin, si cette nuit la fièvre ne revient pas, le pire sera passé.

- Alors, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. »

Elizabeth lui sourit en approbation.

« Vous restez ? Vous savez que ce n'est pas nécessaire, - lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

- Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais rester, et me rendre utile. De plus, votre sœur ne me le pardonnerait pas. »

Pour la première fois depuis que tout avait commencé, Elizabeth rit de bon cœur.

###

Cette nuit-là, le médecin resta à Pemberley. Elizabeth lui fit préparer la chambre de Darcy, et elle-même décida de rester auprès de son époux, dans le fauteuil. Elle prit un livre avec elle, pour se forcer à ne pas s'endormir cette fois.

Il était près de minuit, quand Darcy sembla quitter son sommeil paisible pour un état plus troublé. Elizabeth s'approcha de lui pour prendre sa température, et fut à nouveau saisie de peur quand elle constata que la fièvre l'avait repris. Elle appela le docteur à hauts cris.

Le vieil homme entra pressement, pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait noté.

« Mrs Darcy, appelez Mrs Reynolds. Je vais tenter une saignée (2), et j'aurais besoin de son aide.

- Je le ferai, - dit-elle avec décision.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, faites-la venir. »

Elizabeth obéit, alla sonner et quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin et les deux femmes préparaient le nécessaire. Mr Gibson pratiqua une incision au creux du bras gauche de Darcy, qui reposait sur l'écuelle, et lentement le sang commença à couler. Elizabeth le soutenait pour ne pas qu'il bouge, mais à l'odeur de sang elle se sentit soudain étrange. Elle se leva précipitamment et courut vers le pot de chambre, au-dessus duquel elle s'inclina pour rendre le contenu de son estomac. Mrs Reynolds avait pris sa place auprès de Darcy.

« Mrs Darcy, allez-vous bien ? – s'enquit le médecin.

- Oui, cela ira, - répondit-elle les yeux fermés, attendant que la nausée passe. – Restez avec mon époux. »

Quand elle eut estimé se sentir mieux, elle se rinça la bouche, se rafraîchit le visage et retourna voir si elle pouvait se rendre utile.

« La meilleure façon de nous aider serait de vous asseoir, Mrs Darcy. Si vous tentez d'agir dans votre état, je crains que vous nous rendiez les choses un peu plus difficiles, » lui intima avec autorité le Dr Gibson.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, et se tint debout au pied du lit, se contentant de regarder à une prudente distance. Le médecin banda la plaie, et Mrs Reynolds emporta le récipient hors de la chambre. Elle revint avec de la glace, destinée à faire baisser la fièvre.

La nuit passa lentement, jusqu'à ce que peu avant l'aube, la fièvre diminue enfin. Darcy cessa de trembler, et replongea dans un sommeil tranquille.

« Je crois que vous devriez en profiter pour vous reposer également, - dit le médecin aux deux femmes.

- Oui, Mrs Reynolds, allez vous reposer, - insista Elizabeth auprès de la fidèle intendante. – Il fait presque jour. Je vous remercie infiniment de votre aide. »

La brave femme se retira, épuisée. Quand elle eut quitté la pièce, Elizabeth se dirigea vers le fauteuil qui ces derniers jours lui servait de couchage.

« Quand je parlais de vous reposer, je songeais à un lit, - l'admonesta le docteur.

- Je crois que vous me connaissez désormais assez pour savoir que cela ne sera pas, » rétorqua-t-elle impertinemment.

Le médecin protesta à voix passe, mais la laissa faire à sa guise. Elizabeth s'assit sur le lit, et appuya sa joue contre la main de son mari. Elle s'endormit bientôt.

La sensation d'une caresse sur ses cheveux la réveilla. Elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Darcy, qui mêlait ses doigts à sa chevelure enchevêtrée.

« Fitzwilliam ! Tu es réveillé, » s'exclama-t-elle devant l'apparence rétablie de son époux.

Le Dr Gibson qui sommeillait face à la cheminée accourut près du lit, écarta Elizabeth et entrepris d'examiner son patient. Elizabeth ne quittait pas des yeux Darcy, qui lui adressait un sourire réconfortant.

« Vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux. Le pouls est normal, et la fièvre a complètement disparu. Le pire semble être passé.

- Je me sens très bien, - répondit Darcy, avant d'ajouter avec une moue : - Je suis un peu endolori, mais rien de plus. »

Elizabeth respira avec soulagement, et sans s'en rendre compte, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Darcy s'en aperçut, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais bien, - lui assura-t-il.

- Je le sais, » dit-elle en pleurant doucement.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, et elle s'assit au bord du lit. Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Elizabeth lui caressa la joue, rêche et mal rasée.

« En ce cas, pourquoi pleures-tu ? – lui demanda-t-il.

- Parce que je suis heureuse, et soulagée.

- Mon amour, » lui dit-il simplement, l'attirant à lui pour l'enlacer.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, son cœur battait calmement et sa peau ne brûlait plus. Elizabeth soupira, heureuse et reconnaissante que ce calvaire soit terminé. Le médecin était sorti de la chambre, pour leur accorder un peu d'intimité ou donner d'autres indications – elle ne savait pas, et peu importait. Elle resta appuyée contre le torse de Darcy, tandis que lui perdait ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Elizabeth n'était pas prête à avoir cette discussion si tôt.

« Je n'ai pas songé un seul moment à te laisser. Mais ne parlons pas de cela maintenant, quand tu iras vraiment bien je te laisserai me réprimander.

- Je vais bien. Puis-je te réprimander ? » répliqua-t-il avec ironie.

Elle rit, non de sa boutade, mais de constater qu'il allait en effet bien mieux. Le médecin réapparut alors.

« J'ai ordonné que l'on vous prépare un bain. Ensuite, vous vous recoucherez. Des repas chauds, beaucoup de liquide et du repos.

- Peut-il discuter ? » demanda Elizabeth avec espièglerie.

Le Dr Gibson la regarda elle, puis Darcy.

« C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère. Pas de discussions. Vous devez rester calme et détendu, - leur dit-il sévèrement.

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi ! – protesta Elizabeth, le visage innocent.

- C'est valable pour vous deux, - insista le médecin.

» Vous, allez vous laver, - dit-il au malade, avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth : - Et vous, allez dormir. Ce sont des ordres médicaux.

- Je vais bien, - rouspéta-t-elle comme une enfant.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air, - remarqua Darcy.

- Votre époux a raison. Au lit ! – répéta Mr Gibson.

- Mmm… - fit-elle mine de réfléchir. – Je n'ai pas…de lit.

- Je crois qu'il y a suffisamment de chambres à Pemberley pour que tu t'arranges, » rétorqua son époux, intraitable.

Elizabeth protesta encore, mais en réalité elle était à bout de forces. Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte qui séparait leurs deux chambres si elle devait dormir ailleurs, ce serait au moins le plus près de lui que possible. Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas, la pièce se mit à tourner, tout devint noir et elle s'écroula sur le sol, sans connaissance.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle était couchée dans la chambre de Darcy. Elle était incertaine de ce qui s'était passé, et du temps écoulé. Auprès d'elle, le Dr Gibson lui prit le pouls et examina ses pupilles.

« Mrs Darcy, depuis combien de temps avez-vous du retard ? » l'interrogea-t-il sans ambages.

Elizabeth se rendit compte que Mrs Reynolds se trouvait également dans la pièce, quand elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en entendant la question du médecin.

« Quelques semaines, » répondit-elle les yeux baissés.

Mr Gibson la regarda avec irritation.

« Je… je n'étais pas sûre. J'ai cessé de nourrir William il y a si peu de temps… je ne savais pas, » poursuivit-elle pour tenter de se disculper.

Elle ne craignait pas la réaction du docteur, mais celle de son époux.

« Gardez vos excuses pour votre mari. A présent, reposez-vous. Mangez bien et ne faites rien d'inhabituel… Encore que vous connaissant… - ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa patiente.

- Très bien. Je ferai attention, - accepta-t-elle, étrangement soumise.

- Je vais aller informer Mr Darcy. Vous lui avez fait terriblement peur, il est convaincu de vous avoir transmis son mal. »

Elizabeth allait protester, mais le regard du médecin lui fit garder le silence.

« Très bien, » répéta-t-elle, bien qu'ayant préféré annoncer la nouvelle à Darcy elle-même.

Le Dr Gibson ouvrit la porte et disparut dans la chambre d'à côté.

* * *

**1** _Le virus de la grippe a été responsable de nombreuses pandémies depuis l'Antiquité. Cependant les données historiques peuvent être difficiles à analyser, les symptômes se rencontrant dans d'autres maladies épidémiques (diphtérie, peste bubonique, typhus). Ainsi, en 1580, le virus toucha l'Asie, l'Europe et l'Afrique on compta 8 000 morts à Rome. _

**2** _La saignée désigne un prélèvement sanguin pratiqué sur un patient, censé prévenir ou soigner la maladie. Pratiquée depuis l'Antiquité (elle est préconisée par Hippocrate et Galien, en lien avec la théorie des humeurs), elle devient une véritable panacée au XVIIe siècle. Les bénéfices de la saignée ont commencé à être sévèrement critiqués au début du XIXe siècle, et sa pratique a été progressivement abandonnée, sauf dans certains cas,_ _comme pour réduire la pression du sang en cas d'hypertension, ou pour les pathologies liées à la composition du sang._


	44. Chapitre XLIV

**CHAPITRE XLIV**

Mrs Reynolds remonta ses couvertures et aviva le feu avant de sortir. Elizabeth ferma les yeux, non pour dormir mais pour s'efforcer de percevoir la conversation qui se tenait dans la pièce voisine. Pour la première fois, depuis que Pemberley était sa maison, elle se lamentait que les chambres fussent si grandes et leurs portes si épaisses.

En son cœur, elle savait qu'il serait heureux, de cela elle ne doutait pas. Après tout, c'était l'un de ses vœux pour son anniversaire… Elle respira calmement et profondément, puisqu'il était inutile de vouloir écouter. Elle se tourna dans le lit et se blottit en chien de fusil au creux du matelas. Peu après, le sommeil l'envahit et elle s'endormit profondément.

Elle se réveilla au son du craquement des bûches, que sa femme de chambre remuait dans la cheminée. La position du soleil qu'elle voyait briller par la fenêtre et la disposition différente de la chambre de Darcy, lui firent douter de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Elizabeth s'assit dans le lit, s'adossant contre les oreillers.

« Bonsoir, madame, » la salua Susan, un sourire un peu bête graciant son visage potelé.

Il était évident que l'intendante s'était chargée d'annoncer à la maisonnée sa nouvelle grossesse.

« Quelle heure est-il ? – demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- Quatre heures passées.

- J'ai dormi depuis ce matin ! – s'exclama Elizabeth, embarrassée.

- Voulez-vous que je vous prépare un bain ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît. Pauvre Charles, il aura passé la journée seul… - remarqua-t-elle à voix haute.

- Mr Bingley a passé la plupart de son temps auprès de Mr Darcy, discutant dans la chambre, - l'informa la femme de chambre.

- Mr Darcy est-il réveillé ? – interrogea-t-elle, nerveuse.

- Non. Il se repose à présent, sur les ordres du docteur. Mr Bingley est sorti chevaucher, mais il a dit revenir pour l'heure du thé.

- Je vais me baigner, puis je descendrai prendre le thé avec lui, » annonça Elizabeth.

Tandis qu'elle de prélassait dans l'eau chaude, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son époux. Elle hésitait à l'affronter, avant ou après le thé. Enfin, elle se convainquit qu'il était nécessaire de songer à sa santé encore fragile, et lui donner plus de temps pour se remettre – le véritable motif de ce délai étant la soudaine attaque de lâcheté qui la prenait en ce moment. Elle avait besoin de plus de temps, connaissant la tempête qui se déchaînerait contre elle et qu'elle devrait calmer avec douceur et patience. Des vertus qui rarement l'accompagnaient…

Une fois changée, et avec grand appétit, elle descendit au salon où le thé serait servi. Elle y trouva son beau-frère, absorbé dans la contemplation des tableaux ornant les murs clairs.

« Bonsoir, Charles, - le salua-t-elle en découvrant que perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçut de sa présence.

- Bonjour, Elizabeth ! Je ne savais pas si vous descendriez vraiment, - dit-il, avec son habituel aimable sourire.

- Je suis navrée d'avoir passé toute la journée à dormir. Je devais être fort fatiguée, - s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ne vous troublez pas, c'était les ordres du médecin, - lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Ah, je vois que vous avez parlé avec Darcy.

- Oui, c'est le cas, et je l'ai trouvé en assez meilleure forme. Me permettez-vous de vous féliciter ? – demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains, avec la gaucherie et la timidité qui avaient séduit Jane.

- Bien sûr. Vous êtes après tout mon frère, - répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Alors, mes félicitations ! Je me réjouis beaucoup pour vous. Jane sera très heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

- Oui, je le sais. Lui avez-vous écrit ?

- J'ai fait porter un message ce matin, dès que j'ai su que Darcy allait mieux. Mais je voulais vous laisser le plaisir de lui annoncer pour le bébé.

- Merci, Charles. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez ici. J'espère que vous et Jane donnerez bientôt un petit frère à Beth, je sais combien vous le souhaitez. »

Il sourit en réponse.

Elizabeth fit durer le thé le plus longtemps possible, entretenant une conversation futile avec Charles, et à mesure que les sujets s'épuisaient, elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer. Quand son beau-frère décida de regagner ses appartements avant l'heure du souper, elle prit son maigre courage à deux mains et monta se confronter à son époux.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte séparant les deux chambres, priant secrètement que Darcy soit endormi et ne réponde pas.

« Entrez, » entendit-elle la voix masculine de son mari.

Avant se saisir la poignée, Elizabeth ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et déglutit. Ses mains étaient moites malgré la température, et sa respiration quelque peu agitée.

« Bonjour…, - salua-t-elle timidement avant de se taire, sans que ses pieds ne lui obéissent pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir, ma chérie, - répondit-il d'un ton mesuré mais sévère. – Approche. »

Il lui indiqua le fauteuil encore placé à côté du lit. Elizabeth s'y dirigea avec une certaine hésitation, tandis qu'elle se tordait les mains. Elle s'assit, et jeta à son époux un regard en coin, incapable de le regarder directement. Qu'il l'ait appelée sa « chérie » n'avait pas contribué à la tranquilliser : il s'adressait à elle rarement ainsi, seulement quand il voulait la fâcher ou qu'il était mécontent.

« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il après un long et pesant silence.

Elizabeth le regarda avec une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Elle attendait qu'il parle, et elle se contenterait de l'écouter, avant de tenter une défense inutile. Elle n'avait préparé aucun discours ! Ses joues s'enflammèrent, son cœur se mit à battre follement et elle crut être malade de nervosité. « Si je défaillais maintenant, je pourrais le retarder, » songea-t-elle inconsidérément.

La main de Darcy saisit les siennes, ce contact la prenant au dépourvu.

« Elizabeth, je suis vraiment fâché contre toi, mais si tu ne calmes pas ni cesses de te tordre les mains de la sorte, tu te casseras quelque chose, - lui dit-il avec déjà un peu moins de sévérité dans la voix.

- A quel point m'en veux-tu ? – demanda-t-elle nerveuse.

- Assez. Tu n'aurais pas dû rester ici sans savoir ce que j'avais, et ta grossesse confirme que j'avais raison. C'était dangereux pour toi, ne sais-tu pas la terreur que j'ai eue à te voir t'évanouir ? J'ai cru t'avoir transmis mon mal, quel qu'il soit. »

Elle resta silencieuse, considérant les paroles de son époux. Apparemment, il ne lui reprochait que de ne s'être pas réfugiée avec William à Green Park.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, - répondit-elle avec innocence. – Je ne désirais que rester avec toi, tu ne peux savoir… combien j'avais peur. »

Le tremblement dans la voix d'Elizabeth le fit se sentir coupable – précisément ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Viens-là, » l'invita-t-il, en tirant ses mains qu'il retenait encore.

Elizabeth s'assit au bord du lit et il l'enlaça, attirant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« La nouvelle m'a rendu très heureux, » commenta-t-il pour briser la tension, lui soulevant le menton pour pouvoir voir ses yeux sombres.

Elizabeth lui sourit. Les choses ne semblaient pas aller si mal.

« Je ne peux pas te faire trop de reproches. Je n'imagine pas non plus te laisser, malade, et m'en aller loin. Et puis, tu ne savais pas que tu attendais un enfant, - ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour tirer la vérité de son expression.

- Non… Je ne le savais pas, - répondit-elle en rougissant, se mordillant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

- Elizabeth. Victoria. Darcy… - fulmina-t-il, tâchant de contenir sans trop de succès sa fureur. – Dis-moi que tu n'avais pas idée d'être enceinte.

- Je… je… ne le savais pas… exactement. »

Elle n'avait jamais su mentir, et sûrement elle ne l'apprendrait pas maintenant. Darcy relâcha son étreinte, saisissant fermement sa femme par les épaules. Son regard reflétait désormais une évidente colère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, un sillon lui creusait le front, et sa respiration était courte, comme s'il luttait pour se contrôler.

« Depuis quand en es-tu certaine ? – demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'assurance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand me l'a dit Mr Gibson, - répondit-elle avec prudence et nervosité.

- Mais tu t'en doutais clairement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… n'en étais pas sûre, - insista-t-elle, en se mordant encore la lèvre.

- Je t'en prie, Elizabeth ! Cesse de me mentir ! Je te connais assez pour m'en rendre compte, - s'écria-t-il, indigné.

- Je ne mens pas ! – rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton offensé.

- Alors… pourquoi te mords-tu nerveusement la lèvre ? Tu le fais toujours lorsque tu caches quelque chose. Tu es très mauvaise menteuse, - dit-il avec sarcasme.

- Lâche-moi… - le pria Elizabeth. – Tu me fais mal. »

Darcy la lâcha, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que dans ses efforts de mesurer sa réaction, il la retenait peut-être avec trop de force.

« Ce que tu as fait… est le plus irresponsable que tu aies fait depuis que je te connais. Que tu restes, sachant que tu pouvais attendre un bébé. Mon enfant. C'est une chose terrible, la plus égoïste que je t'aie vue faire. »

Ces mots la blessèrent profondément – qu'il la traite d'égoïste, surtout. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Mais elle ne répondit pas, s'étant promis de l'écouter et d'accepter les conséquences de ses actes.

« Tu me crois cruel de t'appeler égoïste. Mais tu l'as été, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Tu es restée, risquant non seulement ta vie mais aussi celle de notre enfant et la mienne, également. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, qu'aurais-je pu ressentir ? Je m'en serais voulu ma vie entière.

- Tu as dit… - commença-t-elle, essayant de se défendre, mais Darcy l'interrompit.

- Charles m'a raconté ce que leur a dit Kitty en arrivant à Green Park, désespérée. Peu t'importait de vivre si je devais mourir ? Ne vois-tu pas combien cette attitude est égoïste ? »

Des larmes envahirent ses yeux.

« Ne pleure pas, - lui intima-t-il sèchement. – Ce n'est pas juste, tu voudrais que je me sente coupable pour ce que je ressens en ce moment. »

Elizabeth respira profondément et déglutit, essayant de chasser le nœud douloureux qui lui serrait la gorge.

« Je suis désolée, - dit-elle la voix entrecoupée.

- Je le sais. Mais je ne suis pas prêt encore à te pardonner. J'espère que tu comprends. »

Il tâcha de conserver une voix calme et engageante, mais ces paroles firent trop de mal à son épouse.

« Je comprends, » répondit-elle d'une faible voix, tandis qu'elle se levait et sortait de la chambre, pour se réfugier dans les pleurs quand elle fut le plus loin possible.

###

Elle ne voulait pas descendre souper, elle n'avait pas faim et son visage reflétait l'angoisse et la douleur provoquée par les paroles de son époux.

Mrs Reynolds frappa à la porte et entra. Elizabeth était allongée sur le lit, toute habillée.

« Mrs Darcy, Mr Bingley vous attend pour souper. Voulez-vous que je vous envoie Susan pour qu'elle vous aide à vous changer ?

- Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas d'appétit. Je ne pense pas descendre, je préfère rester dormir. Pouvez-vous présenter mes regrets à mon beau-frère ?

- Je peux, mais je ne le ferai pas, - répondit l'intendante, en même temps qu'elle encourageait sa maîtresse à se lever. – Vous devez souper. Rappelez-vous que vous mangez pour deux. »

Bien malgré elle, Elizabeth descendit souper. Elle ne s'était pas changée et sa coiffure était en désordre, ce qui ajouté à ses joues rougies par les larmes, présentait un aspect troublant. Ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle apparut à Charles quand il la vit.

« Mon Dieu, Elizabeth ! Avez-vous besoin d'un médecin ?

- Heu… Non, je vais bien, » répondit-elle en s'installant à table.

On servit le premier plat. La soupe était chaude et réconforta son estomac quelque peu secoué.

« Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais avez-vous discuté avec Darcy ?

- Vous ne serez jamais indiscret… Je sais que si vous posez la question, c'est par inquiétude pour moi, - répondit-elle, contrite. – En réalité, ce ne fut pas une simple discussion. Je savais que je devrais endurer sa réaction quand il se sentirait mieux, mais je n'étais pas prête à entendre sa "vérité".

- Darcy est très protecteur envers ceux qu'il aime. Essaye de comprendre ce qu'il ressent, il est encore effrayé de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver, ou au bébé.

- Je le sais. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'il m'en veuille autant, sachant de plus qu'il en a toutes les raisons.

- Voulez-vous que je lui parle ? Je pourrais vous défendre, après tout je suis votre frère. N'est-ce pas ce que font les grands frères ? » essaya-t-il de la réconforter, et obtenant un sourire en récompense.

Le repas se poursuivit dans un silence relatif. Finissant, Elizabeth pria Charles de l'excuser de ne pas lui tenir compagnie plus longtemps, et se retira. Dehors, la neige tombait doucement et dans sa chambre, elle entrouvrit la fenêtre pour sentir l'air froid. La brise glissa sur son visage, la tranquillisant quelque peu.

Elle sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte.

« Entrez, » dit-elle, pensant voir Susan. Mais ce fut Mrs Reynolds qui apparut, l'air furieux et grommelant à voix basse, se précipitant immédiatement pour fermer la fenêtre. _« Ces deux-là sont également butés, »_ semblait-elle marmonner.

« Je suis désolée, - s'excusa Elizabeth, des flocons perdus dans ses cheveux (elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où elle s'était excusée ce jour-là). – Je ne voulais qu'aérer la pièce.

- Et contracter une pneumonie vous irait bien… - ronchonna Mrs Reynolds. – Et votre époux qui ne veut pas manger !

- Il n'a pas soupé ? – s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, nous lui avons porté un plateau qu'il a rendu sans y avoir touché.

- Mrs Reynolds, ordonnez que l'on lui en porte un autre. Je me chargerai de le faire souper, » ordonna-t-elle.

La vieille intendante sortit pressement, satisfaite que l'un de ses maîtres fasse enfin preuve de raison. Elizabeth se dirigea avec décision vers la chambre voisine, s'arrêtant au son de la voix de Darcy.

« Peut-être ai-je été trop dur avec elle, - reconnaissait son mari.

- Certainement. Je ne peux croire que tu l'accuses d'égoïsme alors que tu ferais la même chose, - répondit la voix de Charles.

- Je le ferais ! Mais je ne porte pas d'enfant dans mon ventre.

- Tant mieux, ce serait un spectacle digne d'être vu, - rétorqua son ami en riant de bon cœur.

- Très drôle, Charles.

- Je vais te laisser dormir. Mais songes-y… Cela ne peut lui faire aucun bien dans son état, que tu la traites avec mépris. »

Elizabeth aurait voulu voir l'expression de son époux à ces derniers mots, avant de frapper à la porte pour entrer.

« Bonsoir, » le salua-t-elle d'un ton conciliant.

L'inquiétude se peignit sur le visage de Darcy. _« Allons-donc, je dois avoir plus mauvaise mine que je ne crois, »_ se dit-elle.

« Bonsoir, Elizabeth. Te sens-tu bien ?

- J'ai été mieux, » reconnut-elle avec un sourire plus semblable à une moue.

On frappa à la porte, et Elizabeth donna l'ordre d'entrer. Une jeune domestique apportait un plateau avec le repas de Darcy.

« Qu'est-ce que cela ? – protesta-t-il.

- Si l'on m'oblige à souper, alors toi aussi, - dit-elle avec force, plaçant le plateau sur le chevet.

» Assieds-toi droit, » lui ordonna-t-elle, en lui nouant une serviette autour du cou, comme elle le faisait pour son fils.

Darcy leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant extrêmement ridicule. Elizabeth saisit l'assiette et la cuiller.

« Ouvre la bouche, - lui dit-elle encore, quand elle porta la cuiller aux lèvres serrées en protestation de son époux. – Ne fais pas l'enfant. »

Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air fâché, mais enfin il ouvrit la bouche.

« Bien, - dit-elle en voyant la cuiller vide.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin. Je peux manger seul.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, aussi à présent tu devras me supporter, » répliqua-t-elle en lui présentant à nouveau la cuiller.

Quand il ne resta plus rien dans l'assiette, elle lui servit un verre d'eau qu'elle l'obligea à boire. Puis elle sonna, pour que l'on vienne rechercher le plateau. Elle le borda et lui tendit le livre qu'il lui réclama.

Dans la chambre voisine, sa femme de chambre l'attendait pour l'aider à se changer. Elle lui brossa les cheveux et lui fit revêtir ses vêtements de nuit. Alors que Susan défaisait le lit, un sentiment de solitude envahit soudain Elizabeth. Elle ne voulait dormir à nouveau seule.

Sans frapper, elle rejoignit la pièce contiguë – c'était après tout sa chambre, elle n'avait pas à solliciter la permission.

« Lizzie… - s'étonna Darcy en la voyant entrer.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je ne veux pas dormir dans l'autre chambre. Cela te dérangerait-il que je me couche avec toi ? – demanda-t-elle timidement, les mains jointes devant elle.

- Je suis navré que tu croies devoir me demander la permission. Je suis encore fâché, mais tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-il d'une voix coupable.

Elizabeth retira sa robe de chambre délicatement brodée avant de se glisser sous les draps, incertaine de combien elle pouvait s'approcher. Elle s'allongea en lui tournant le dos, se pelotonnant à cause du froid, et ayant laissé une distance prudente entre leurs corps.

Elle sentit son époux se rapprocher d'elle, avant de l'enlacer, sa main droite se glissant sur son ventre. Il l'y laissa, dessinant des cercles sur sa peau.

« Tu le sais, non ? – lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Savoir quoi ? – demanda-t-elle sur le même ton silencieux.

- Que je t'aime. Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Oui, je le sais, - répondit Elizabeth en prenant sa main posée sur son estomac.

- Quand j'étais perdu dans le délire de la fièvre, je me suis accroché à toi, et à William. Moi aussi, j'ai été égoïste : quand j'ai repris conscience et que je t'ai vue à mon côté, à me soigner, me donner des forces, je m'en suis réjoui. Ton amour m'a permis de me remettre. »

Elizabeth se mit à sangloter.

« Shhh, je ne veux pas que tu pleures, ce n'est pas mon intention de te faire souffrir. Ne crois pas que je sois toujours fâché. Je m'efforce d'oublier, et de songer à ton bien-être, - la consola-t-il.

- Toi et William êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je reconnais que j'ai été égoïste, que j'aurais dû penser à ce bébé, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Je l'ai promis lorsque je t'ai épousé, allais-je me dérober la première fois où tu avais réellement besoin de moi ?

- Aurais-tu apprécié que je fasse la même chose ? – lui demanda-t-il avec humour.

- Non, mais tu l'aurais fait tout de même, - répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Où que tu sois, je serais là. Tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi, - lui murmura-t-il pour la tranquilliser, la sentant se raidir dans ses bras.

- Pour autant que tu souhaites m'éloigner, je porte une partie de toi avec moi.

- C'est vrai, » répondit-il en riant, l'étreignant doucement où était son enfant.

###

Quelques jours plus tard, le docteur Gibson revint examiner ses deux patients. Il ne donna pas Darcy pour complètement guéri comme il le prétendait, le contraignant à rester alité encore quelque temps.

Charles rentra à Green Park, promettant de revenir dans quelques jours avec le petit William. Le médecin voulait être sûr qu'il n'y ait plus de danger avant d'autoriser le retour de l'enfant. Quant à Darcy, il n'essaya pas cette fois d'envoyer sa femme chez les Bingley. Il savait qu'il n'en sortirait rien de bon, sauf une nouvelle dispute et plus de pleurs. Si cette grossesse devait aller comme la précédente, il devrait se réhabituer à la sensibilité exagérée d'Elizabeth. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne regrettait pas de la grossesse de William.

Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Elizabeth enceinte, une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux, une façon d'agir subtilement changée, un il-ne-savait-quoi qui la rendait séduisante et irrésistible à ses yeux. Cette nuit-là, elle entra dans la chambre vêtue d'une vieille chemise de nuit, et peignant sa chevelure comme de coutume.

Mais pour Darcy, elle était incroyablement belle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? – demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Rien.

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Dis-moi, - insista-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

- Eh bien… Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien me laisser… te brosser les cheveux, » avoua-t-il, hésitant.

Elizabeth le fixa avec étonnement, et douta une seconde avant de lui tendre la brosse d'argent gravée de ses initiales. Il s'installa de façon à avoir sa large chevelure à sa portée, et commença à la brosser lentement.

« Je m'y prends bien ? – demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

- Mmm… Oui, » souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux, sentant ses mains accompagner les caresses de la brosse.

Elle se laissa aller à la détente qu'il lui procurait, et soudain rouvrit les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Darcy frôler ses épaules et son cou. Devinant ses intentions, elle se tourna pour le regarder avec incrédulité.

« Qu'avez-vous donc à l'esprit, Mr Darcy ? – l'interrogea-t-elle, l'air sévère.

- Beaucoup de choses… Entre autres, combien tu es belle ce soir, » la loua-t-il, s'inclinant vers elle en cherchant ses lèvres.

Elizabeth s'écarta en un sursaut, une étincelle de crainte passant dans ses yeux.

« Que… ? – s'étonna-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner.

- Es-tu fou ? – demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Oui, de toi, - dit-il en lui prenant la main, pour l'attirer de nouveau vers le lit.

- Non… Il ne faut… Non, non… » balbutia-t-elle en niant de la tête pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, tout en se laissant entraîner dans ses bras, qui lui enserrèrent la taille.

Il l'embrassa à hauteur du nombril, tandis qu'il bataillait avec ses mains qui ne lui permettaient pas de relever sa chemise de nuit.

« Cela suffit. Je suis tout à fait sérieuse, - insista-t-elle fermement.

- Ne me désires-tu pas ? – lui demanda Darcy.

- Ce n'est pas cela. Combien de fois t'ai-je repoussé depuis que nous sommes ensemble ?

- Mmm… - fit-il mine de réfléchir. – Je ne m'en rappelle aucune.

- Cela doit donc répondre à ta question. Mais si à présent je te dis non, c'est parce que tu ne devrais pas.

- Je vais _bien_, - pressa-t-il, accentuant exagérément ce dernier mot.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis du médecin, » répliqua-t-elle en essayant d'échapper à ses mains agiles.

Alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, il l'assaillit en la faisant basculer sur le lit et l'emprisonnant sous le poids de son corps.

« Tu vois ? Je me porte à merveille, » lui dit-il espièglement, l'embrassant au creux du cou et remontant lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

Elizabeth ne pouvait guère se défendre, totalement piégée, et autant qu'elle ait essayé de le repousser, son poids l'empêchait de bouger. Point ne servait de continuer à résister, surtout quand les lèvres de Darcy se montraient aussi insistantes et persuasives. Au moins, cela prouvait que sa colère était passée.


	45. Chapitre XLV

**CHAPITRE XLV**

« Elizabeth… Lizzie… Tu vas bien ? » demanda Darcy à travers la porte.

Un haut-le-cœur contenu fut la réponse qu'il obtint.

« Lizzie, puis-je entrer ? – demanda-t-il encore, nerveux.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! » s'écria-t-elle, avant de s'incliner à nouveau sur le pot de chambre.

Les sons grotesques qui s'échappaient de la pièce le firent hésiter l'espace d'une seconde, et il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux envoyer Mrs Reynolds. Mais il écarta rapidement cette pensée, songeant qu'elle se dirait sûrement que ce qui arrivait était en partie sa faute, et ressentant quoi qu'il en soit le besoin de la réconforter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je vais entrer ! » annonça-t-il dans une soudaine atteinte de courage.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne saisisse la poignée. Dans l'embrasure, Elizabeth le regardait, fatiguée, la coiffure chaotique, et la pâleur de son visage soulignait les sombres cernes sous ses beaux yeux marrons.

« Vas-tu bien ? – lui demanda-t-il, retenant un sourire stupide.

- J'ai été mieux, - répliqua-t-elle, offensée par son apparente légèreté. – Et tu sembles te réjouir de mon malaise.

- Je ne pourrais jamais me réjouir de te voir souffrir, - répondit-il en lui replaçant un mèche derrière l'oreille, et lui adressant un sourire amusé.

- Ris encore une fois et je te jure que… - Elizabeth réfléchit à ce dont elle pourrait le menacer. – Je te jure que ce sera le dernier Darcy que je te ferais. »

Son époux fit un grand effort pour ne pas rire à la vue de cette petite femme pointant sur lui un index accusateur, en même temps qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. L'instant suivant, il se félicitait d'avoir été assez près d'elle pour pouvoir la retenir par la taille quand ses jambes la lâchèrent.

« Tu devrais t'allonger. Tu es pâle et faible.

- Je ne veux pas, je dois être là quand Charles et Jane arriveront avec William. J'ai tant envie de le serrer contre moi ! – soupira-t-elle pleine d'anxiété et d'impatience.

- Il s'est passé dix jours. Je t'assure qu'il se souvient encore de toi. A présent, couche-toi. Ils n'arriveront pas avant midi et il est encore tôt. Tu ne voudrais pas être trop fatiguée pour le prendre dans tes bras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle opina du chef, se mordant la lèvre en signe de réflexion.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Je vais me reposer un moment… Mais promets-moi de me prévenir s'ils devaient arriver plus tôt.

- Promis, - jura Darcy en même temps qu'il la conduisait jusqu'au lit et la couvrait d'une couverture.

- Il semble que ce soit désormais ton tour de prendre soin de moi, - remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- En effet. Et tout cela me fait penser… - Il laissa la phrase en suspens.

- Quoi ? – demanda Elizabeth, intriguée.

- Rien. Oublie, nous verrons bien, - répondit-il en se levant pour quitter la chambre.

- Will…

- Oui ?

- N'abuse pas de ta santé. Souviens-toi des conseils du Dr Gibson, - l'avisa son épouse, de peur que sans sa vigilance, il n'aille s'atteler à quelque tâche en dehors de la maison.

- Bien, madame, » concéda Darcy en levant les yeux au ciel.

###

Elizabeth dormit profondément, et se réveilla au son de la voix et au contact des mains de son époux. Elle le salua, la voix ensommeillée.

« Te sens-tu mieux ? – s'enquit immédiatement Darcy.

- Oui, plutôt. Sont-ils arrivés ? – demanda Elizabeth en se redressant vivement, se rappelant qu'elle attendait son petit garçon.

- Non, pas encore. Détends-toi, il n'est pas midi déjà, - l'apaisa-t-il, amusé. – Je suis venu te réveiller avant qu'ils n'arrivent, et je dois te dire que j'ai eu du mal. J'ai dû te secouer.

- Je suis désolée, j'étais épuisée mais à présent je vais beaucoup mieux, - dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

- Peut-être ne serait-il pas prudent de faire ce voyage à Bath… - annonça Darcy, le visage tourné vers les rideaux du lit pour éviter de croiser le regard de son épouse.

- Pourquoi ? Par ma faute ? » s'écria Elizabeth avec alarme.

Darcy secoua la tête. Il avait craint cette réaction de la part de son émotive épouse.

« Je crois que cela serait mieux. Tu ne te sens pas bien, et rappelle-toi que Georgiana et Richard seront bientôt de retour de France.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Le Dr Gibson t'a assuré que cela te ferait du bien de prendre les eaux et te reposer. Il sait que si nous restons ici, tu te mettras à t'inquiéter pour tout, comme toujours. Richard et Georgiana comprendront ce qui est mieux pour ta santé, et de plus ils seront en compagnie de ton oncle tout ce temps, - essaya-t-elle de raisonner son époux.

- Tu as raison sur tout cela. Mais tu oublies ta santé, - s'obstinait ce dernier.

- Je vais bien ! Les nausées sont normales, elles me dérangent les premiers mois mais très bientôt j'irai mieux, tu verras… » insista-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants et agrippant le revers de sa veste pour l'obliger à la regarder.

Darcy soupira, secouant la tête en évidente désapprobation. Alors, Elizabeth se mit à pleurer.

« S'il te plaît, Lizzie, ne pleure pas, » la supplia-t-il, tout en essayant d'empêcher sa femme de couvrir son visage de ses mains, tandis qu'elle était secouée de profonds sanglots.

Darcy détestait la voir pleurer – il éprouvait une douleur physique au creux de son estomac. Et c'était pire quand il se sentait responsable de son chagrin. C'était aussi un fait qu'Elizabeth connaissait de lui, et que souvent elle utilisait comme arme pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

« Lizzie, s'il te plaît, - la pria-t-il de nouveau. – Je suis inquiet pour ta santé et celle du bébé. C'est un voyage trop long, pénible et fatiguant. Sois raisonnable, pour une fois, pense à l'enfant. »

Si ses intentions étaient de la calmer, elles échouèrent spectaculairement. Ces derniers mots rappelèrent à Elizabeth que ce qui s'était passe durant la maladie de Darcy était "pardonné", mais non oublié.

« Comment peux-tu insinuer que je ne songe pas à mon bébé ? Comment oses-tu ? »

Ses yeux encore embués de larmes le regardaient avec colère. Cette réaction furieuse le prit par surprise. Il ne pensait pas l'offenser par ses paroles, mais désirait seulement qu'elle agisse avec un peu plus de sens.

« Je… je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu t'offenser, - avança-t-il avec prudence.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as dit que tu m'avais pardonnée, mais cela n'est pas certain. Chaque fois que tu peux, tu me fais me sentir comme une femme mauvaise et égoïste, - l'accusa-t-elle avec une fureur peu contenue.

- Je regrette que tu penses cela, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton hautain et presque méprisant.

Il se leva alors et sortit résolument de la chambre. En fermant la porte, il crut entendre Elizabeth murmurer entre ses dents « hypocrite ».

Il s'enferma dans son bureau pour traiter sa correspondance, tâchant de garder son esprit occupé et sourd aux paroles accusatrices de sa femme. Cependant, cela ne lui fut pas facile. Aussi, c'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit les bruits de sabot annonçant l'arrivée d'une voiture. Darcy rejoignit le hall, où il retrouva Elizabeth. Elle était belle, radieuse, et il savait bien que la cause d'une telle beauté n'était pas sa présence mais la perspective de revoir enfin son fils.

A peine la voiture se fut-elle arrêtée, Elizabeth avait déjà courut à sa rencontre, pour être la première à embrasser William. Elle dut attendre que descendent Charles, Jane avec la petite Beth, Kitty et enfin, la bonne avec son petit garçon. Il semblait qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès, pour la laisser dans l'impatience un peu plus longtemps. Tous s'empressèrent d'entrer, le froid vif ne permettant pas des retrouvailles à l'extérieur.

Après l'avoir serré dans ses bras à l'étouffer et couvert de baisers, Elizabeth dut céder un moment son fils à Darcy. Après tout, cette personne "désagréable" avait autant le droit qu'elle de le prendre dans ses bras, et de lui montrer combien il lui avait manqué. La conversation tourna autour de la bonne mine de Darcy et de son apparence de nouveau pleine de santé.

« Merci de vous être si bien occupés de William, - remercia le convalescent, tandis qu'il prenait la petite main de son fils qui jouait avec les cheveux de sa mère.

- ç'a été un plaisir, je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi agréable et docile, - complimenta Jane.

- Il s'est comporté comme un vrai petit homme, » ajouta Charles.

Elizabeth remarqua comme Darcy, assis à côté d'elle, se gonflait la poitrine d'orgueil. Elle se maudit elle-même, se rendant compte que cet infime détail qu'elle seule avait vu, lui avait déjà fait oublier qu'elle était fâchée avec lui.

Cette nuit-là, Elizabeth se chargea d'endormir son fils en lui chantant une douce berceuse et le berçant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le vainque. Elle l'aurait couché avec elle, si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de reprocher à son époux de faire la même chose. En allant se coucher, elle trouva Darcy qui feignait de lire nonchalamment sur le lit.

« Si tu comptes faire comme s'il ne s'était passé, tu devrais d'abord tenir ton livre correctement, et non à l'envers, » remarqua-t-elle en se moquant.

Immédiatement, Darcy réagit en vérifiant l'exactitude de sa remarque. Elizabeth se mit alors à rire fortement.

« Si tu lisais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas besoin de t'assurer que ton livre est dans la bonne position, » le railla-t-elle encore, tandis que Darcy haussait les épaules, les sourcils froncés.

Elizabeth se coucha, et retira le volume des mains de son époux. Elle le plaça sur la table de nuit, et souffla la bougie de son côté, avant de s'asseoir de la même façon que lui. S'ensuivit un long silence, qu'elle était décidée à ne pas rompre la première.

« Tu m'as traité d'hypocrite, - dit-il avec une certaine douceur, comme pour lui montrer qu'il essayait de ne pas paraître offensé.

- Oui, en effet, - répliqua-t-elle sans embarras d'avoir été entendue. – Je l'ai dit, et je le soutiens. »

La perplexité se dessina sur le visage de Darcy.

« Pour…pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce que tu m'accuses de ne penser à personne d'autre que moi, parce que je fais exactement ce que tu ferais à ma place. »

Et ayant dit cela, elle se pelotonna contre lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ses mots et son attitude laissèrent Darcy sans voix.

« Généralement, tu es un époux aimant, compréhensif et patient, le meilleur de tous, - continua-t-elle. – Et parfois, tu te montres terriblement têtu, orgueilleux et possessif. Je sais que tu crois devoir agir de la sorte avec moi, que c'est ton devoir d'époux de faire valoir ton opinion. Et bien que je pense que c'est une sottise, je le supporte, parce que cela fait partie de ce que tu es.

- Lizzie, où veux-tu en venir ? – demanda-t-il, un peu troublé par tant de sincérité.

- Mmm… - réfléchit-elle. – Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour que tu saches que je t'aime, malgré que tu te sois comporté comme un idiot.

- Oh, merci bien, » rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Elizabeth rit de nouveau, leva un peu la tête et l'embrassa où elle l'atteignait, juste au creux de son menton.

« Tu es de bonne humeur.

- Oui, je suis si heureuse d'avoir William avec nous ! – s'exclama-t-elle avec un soupir satisfait.

- Il t'a beaucoup manqué, n'est-ce pas ?

- A toi aussi, j'en suis sûre.

- Rappelle-toi que je suis davantage habitué à être loin de lui, en raison de mes voyages. Tu ne t'es jamais séparée de lui durant ses dix mois, - répondit-il, jouant le rôle du père distant.

- C'est vrai. Mais bien que tu ne veuilles pas le reconnaître, je sais qu'il te manque autant qu'à moi. »

Darcy leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Après cette discussion, j'ai réfléchi… Peut-être cela te ferait-il du bien de te reposer à Bath. Le voyage est long, mais nous pourrions faire plusieurs étapes. »

Elizabeth s'écarta du coin douillet où elle s'était blottie, et se redressa pour le dévisager. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Tu es sérieux ? – l'interrogea-t-elle, dubitative.

- Très sérieux. A certaines conditions, bien sûr, - ajouta Darcy.

- Je m'en doutais. Rien n'est jamais facile avec toi, - se plaignit-elle avec exagération.

- Nous attendrons que les fêtes soient passées. J'aimerais passer ce premier Noël avec William ici, à Pemberley. Nous pourrions inviter toute la famille, - proposa-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord avec ces termes. Bien que je craigne que cela ne soit pas les seuls.

- Nous partirons, si et seulement si, tes nausées auront cessé à ce moment. »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre d'angoisse. Avec William, ces nausées avaient duré trois mois. Cela reporterait le voyage en février.

« Cela me semble des conditions… sensées, - insista Darcy.

- Très bien, j'accepte, - céda Elizabeth en faisant la moue. – D'ailleurs, cela me donnera du temps pour mener à bien mon projet abandonné.

- Pardonne-moi si je parais peu attentif, mais je n'ai souvenir d'aucun projet qui t'obligerait à rester ici.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Je dois fiancer Kitty avant de partir, - annonça-t-elle, feignant la surprise face à l'oubli de son époux.

- Pauvre Mr Barton, il n'a pas d'échappatoire, n'est-ce pas ? – se lamenta faussement Darcy.

- Non, il n'en a pas, » répondit son épouse en riant de bon cœur.

###

Noël arriva avec de douces chutes de neige, et Elizabeth se félicita d'avoir écouté son époux. Toute la famille se réunit à Pemberley – les Bennet, les Bingley et les Fitzwilliam. Il n'y eut pas de grandes festivités, par respect du deuil de Lord Matlock et Richard. Le petit William fut l'enfant le plus gâté du monde, ayant reçu une quantité de cadeaux presque exorbitante. Georgiana et Richard lui avaient rapporté mille choses de France, et Darcy n'était pas en reste. Elizabeth ne pouvait guère que protester lorsqu'elle trouvait un autre paquet portant le nom de son fils.

Georgiana était devenue une femme à l'aspect plus mûr que la jeune fille qui avait quitté son foyer si peu de temps auparavant. Elle s'était montrée ravie à l'annonce qu'elle serait bientôt de nouveau tante, et déjà choisissait des noms pour une fille, ce qu'elle était sûre que le bébé serait.

A toutes ces réjouissances, le jeune pasteur fut généreusement invité, sous l'excuse de ne le laisser passer ces jours-là dans la solitude. Bientôt, le jeune homme prouva être intelligent, profitant de la présence de Mr Bennet pour lui faire part de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa fille. Mr Bennet accéda gracieusement à sa requête, soucieux de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ses filles s'il ruinait les plans savamment élaboré depuis des mois. Secrètement, il s'amusait de l'idée de voir sa fille autrefois écervelée, mariée à un solennel ecclésiastique. Le mariage fut arrangé pour le début du printemps.

###

Vers la mi-janvier, les nausées d'Elizabeth diminuèrent, et les projets de voyage purent ainsi être mis en œuvre. Darcy loua une belle maison dans Camden Place, la zone la plus élégante de Bath, et dès que le temps le permit, ils s'en furent pour quelques semaines de repos.

Elizabeth était impatiente. Elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de la beauté de la ville, et souhaitait découvrir elle-même ces lieux qu'on lui avait si bien décrit : The Circus, Royal Crescent, le pont Pulteney, l'ancienne abbaye et Pump Room. Elle voulait les connaître, après tout ce que Darcy lui avait raconté, mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à la grandeur de tels monuments.

A l'initiative d'Elizabeth, ils commencèrent à fréquenter le théâtre et les salons des thermes (1) – Darcy restait silencieux et taciturne, et de l'accompagnait que pour lui faire plaisir. Un après-midi, alors qu'elle était sortie se promener avec William et la bonne d'enfant, une petite fille d'environ cinq ans s'approcha du petit garçon.

« Bonjour, - la salua gentiment Elizabeth. – Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Marianne, - répondit timidement la fillette. – Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je suis Elizabeth, et voilà William, - lui répondit-elle en signalant son fils qui sautait dans ses bras, en lançant des grimaces à sa bonne.

- Vous me rappelez ma maman, - dit encore la petite.

- Où est-elle ? – demanda Elizabeth en regardant aux alentours, pour se rendre compte que l'enfant était seule.

- Elle est au Ciel, avec Dieu, » répondit-elle en indiquant les nuages au-dessus d'elle.

Elizabeth ne vit pas un gentleman qui s'était approché.

« Excusez-moi, madame, mais ma fille aime beaucoup les petits enfants. J'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas dérangée, - dit l'homme en prenant la main de la fillette pour l'emmener.

- Pas du tout. J'aime aussi les petits enfants, - répondit aimablement Elizabeth en adressant un sourire complice à la petite.

- Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Matthew Thorton.

- Enchantée. Je suis Elizabeth Darcy. »

Marianne se mit à jouer avec William sur le sol, et les adultes entamèrent la conversation.

« Est-ce votre première visite à Bath ? – demanda Elizabeth.

- Non, je viens depuis de nombreuses années. C'est ici que j'ai eu la chance de connaître ma défunte épouse.

- Je suis désolée, - répondit-elle, peinée.

- Je vous remercie. Elle est décédée il y a deux ans, à la naissance de mon autre fille, Emma. »

Un triste silence suivit cette révélation, durant lequel Elizabeth observa le gentleman. C'était un homme élégant et attirant, d'environ trente-cinq ans ou peut-être moins, qui montrait une certaine classe et des manières très agréables.

« Et vous, est-ce votre première visite à Bath ? – interrogea Mr Thorton, rompant l'inconfortable silence.

- Oui, je suis venue avec mon époux, qui se remet d'une maladie.

- J'espère que Mr Darcy se porte mieux, - dit-il courtoisement.

- C'est très aimable de votre part. Il va mieux, en effet, je vous remercie.

- Vivez-vous à Londres ? – demanda-t-il encore avec curiosité.

- Non, nous y avons une demeure, mais nous passons la majorité de l'année en Derbyshire.

- Le Derbyshire ? Comment s'appelle votre propriété ?

- Pemberley.

- Je la connais ! C'est une extraordinaire propriété.

- En effet. Et vous, d'où êtes-vous ?

- Du Cheshire, ma propriété se nomme Lyme Park. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Elle avait entendu parler de cette ancienne propriété au nord de l'Angleterre.

« Est-ce aussi beau qu'on le dit ? – demanda-t-elle.

- ça l'est, » répondit Mr Thorton, avec un sourire qui laissait deviner qu'il la voyait en cet instant devant ses yeux.

Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire.

Ils continuèrent de converser, les enfants jouant à leurs pieds. Il lui recommanda quelques visites, ces endroits pittoresques que seuls connaissent les touristes assidus. Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'elle passait un très bon moment, peut-être trop. Les mauvaises langues pourraient tirer de cette rencontre de fausses conclusions. Elle se disposait à prendre congé quand elle vit arriver dans le salon son époux qui de sa haute taille, ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir à une table près de la baie vitrée. En quelques enjambées, il était auprès d'eux.

Elizabeth se leva, et le gentleman qui lui tenait compagnie également.

« Fitzwilliam, je voudrais te présenter Mr Thorton. J'ai eu le plaisir de sa compagnie, après avoir fait la connaissance de Marianne, » lui dit-elle en signalant la fillette, qui dépassait à peine son genou.

Les gentlemen se saluèrent, puis Darcy s'inclina pour baiser la main de la petite fille, comme pour une vraie dame. Marianne lui adressa un sourire gracieux et ébaucha une courbette maladroite. La conversation s'engagea ensuite sur des banalités, d'où il ressortit que les deux hommes avaient fréquenté Cambridge à la même époque, et que Mr Thorton y avait connu Richard. Quand il se fit trop tard pour continuer, ils prirent congé les uns des autres, sachant que dans une ville comme Bath, ils seraient amenés à se revoir bientôt.

Avant de s'en aller, Marianne tira le pan de la veste de son père, pour le forcer à se pencher sur elle et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Mr Thorton lui sourit, puis se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Marianne et moi aimerions vous convier à souper chez nous. »

La fillette observait Darcy avec timidité, tandis que son père regardait Elizabeth.

« Vous ne connaissez pas encore Emma, - rappela-t-il.

- Ce serait un plaisir, » répondit Darcy en s'inclinant, en même temps qu'il prenait son fils dans ses bras pour qu'Elizabeth monte en voiture.

Il se préparait à lui tendre la main, quand Mr Thorton offrit la sienne, l'aidant à monter.

« Nous vous attendrons alors demain, » dit-il encore, les saluant avant de se diriger vers son véhicule qui se trouvait derrière le leur.

Darcy tendit l'enfant à Elizabeth, puis s'installa à son tour sur la banquette. Se frottant les mains contre le froid, il murmura en soupirant « magnifique », si doucement que personne ne l'entendit.

* * *

**1** _Pour quelques images de Bath « en situation », voyez le film de Saul Dibb, _The Duchess_._


	46. Chapitre XLVI

**CHAPITRE XLVI**

A peine se furent-ils changés pour des vêtements plus appropriés, ils descendirent souper. Elizabeth était si belle que son époux en eut le souffle coupé, la regardant d'un air béat quand elle entra dans le salon. Il se leva courtoisement et ensemble, ils rejoignirent la salle à manger.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? – demanda-t-il, rompant le silence qui régnait. – Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? »

Darcy baissa les yeux, finit d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, et s'éclaircit la gorge d'une gorgée de vin avant de parler.

« Rien. Parfois j'oublie combien tu es captivante, » répondit-il sérieusement.

Elizabeth rit d'une telle réponse, levant les yeux au ciel exagérément.

« Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Vois ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui : je te laisse seule un après-midi, et les hommes ne résistent pas au désir de faire ta connaissance. Tu es toute tentation.

- Tais-toi donc ! – le pria-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre avec embarras pour ne pas rire. – Mr Thorton est un gentleman, qui s'est approché voyant sa fille discuter avec une étrangère.

- Au temps pour moi. Pour peu que j'aie pu discuter avec lui, il semble être un homme aimable. Mais après mon erreur avec De Guille, permets-moi d'être réservé jusqu'à ce que je le connaisse mieux.

- Demain, au souper, tu auras l'occasion de juger par toi-même de son caractère, et tu découvriras qu'il est d'une compagnie très agréable. »

Darcy marmonna quelques mots à voix basse, et tint pour close la conversation sur l'"agréable" Mr Thorton.

Avant de se retirer pour la nuit, Elizabeth s'assit au piano, avec son époux pour seul public. Darcy l'encourageait toujours à s'exercer et à jouer pour lui, mais elle résistait généralement, par crainte de la comparaison avec le talent de Georgiana. Darcy ignorait que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, sa femme avait encore certaines appréhensions.

Après avoir chanté _Scarborough Fair_ pour Darcy, ce dernier décida qu'il était temps de se retirer. Comme toujours, elle tarda plus que lui à se préparer pour se coucher. Darcy la regardait se brosser les cheveux, l'attendant dans le lit.

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? » demanda-t-il, impatient, les bras confortablement croisés derrière sa tête.

Après avoir reposé sa brosse sur la coiffeuse, elle se dirigea vers le lit, soufflant les bougies en chemin.

« Connais-tu Lyme Park ? C'est parait-il une des plus belles propriétés d'Angleterre, - dit Elizabeth, attendant une réponse.

- Pas meilleure que Pemberley, - répondit-il, irrité par la comparaison.

- Alors, tu la connais ? – insista-t-elle, en se glissant sous les draps.

- J'y suis passé… une fois, - admit-il sans enthousiasme.

- Comment est-ce ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

- Pourrions-nous sortir Mr Thorton de notre lit ? Je pensais être enfin seul avec toi, - dit-il suggestivement, avec un sourire canaille, en même temps qu'il roulait sur elle.

- Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi, » rétorqua Elizabeth, riant malicieusement.

Son rire fut étouffé par les lèvres assoiffées de son époux.

###

La journée démarra un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas de règles à Bath, l'idée étant de ne pas s'embarrasser d'horaires ou d'obligations, et de se consacrer à se reposer. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, avant de sortir visiter certains lieux qu'Elizabeth ne connaissait pas encore.

Emmener William avec eux ne fut pas une bonne idée. A satisfaire l'insistance de l'enfant à vouloir marcher, ils avaient tous deux mal au dos. La tâche de lui apprendre à faire ses premiers pas avançait, et tous les jours il progressait un peu plus, grâce à ses solides poumons qu'il n'hésitait pas à faire valoir si ceux qui l'entouraient ne répondaient pas à ses demandes.

Ils revinrent tôt, pour se préparer de façon correcte, avec l'avance nécessaire pour arriver à l'heure. Darcy était terriblement strict sur la ponctualité, et détestait autant être en retard qu'on le fasse attendre.

Il attendait en bas, prêt à partir, quand Elizabeth descendit les escaliers, magnifique dans une robe de soie vert émeraude qu'assortissaient parfaitement les pendants qu'il lui avait offert et qui avaient appartenu à sa mère. La couleur convenait à merveille à son teint de peau, faisant ressortir la lumière de ses beaux yeux sombres. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa en le voyant obtint ce que Darcy n'aurait jamais cru possible, qu'elle soit plus envoûtante encore. Il le lui rendit avec intensité.

« J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre, je sais que tu as l'imponctualité en horreur, - dit Elizabeth.

- Mon amour, si t'attendre donne de tels résultats, je promets de ne plus jamais me plaindre. Tu es incroyablement belle.

- Merci, » répondit Elizabeth en rougissant légèrement – jamais elle ne s'habituerait à ce qu'on loue son apparence.

Darcy s'avança, réduisant la distance entre eux, et caressa ses joues rosies. Il la regarda avec un sourire amusé. Il lui coûtait de comprendre qu'elle n'accepte pas les compliments qu'il lui faisait.

« Je sais que tu ne me crois pas ou que tu penses que j'exagère, mais tu es très belle. J'espère que Mr Thorton saura dissimuler sa réaction face à moi quand il te verra. »

Elizabeth se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et se pendit au cou de son époux, l'obligeant à se pencher un peu sur elle.

« Pour toi, je suis toujours jolie, mais c'est parce que tu m'aimes, » lui dit-elle en se moquant de lui, avant de l'embrasser.

Darcy lui rendit son baiser avec plus de passion qu'elle attendait, mais elle ne pensait pas s'en plaindre.

« Mr Darcy… - haleta-t-elle. – Il se fait tard. »

Sans lui répondre, il l'aida à enfiler son manteau et ils franchirent la porte pour monter dans la voiture qui les attendait.

###

La demeure était assez élégante et à une courte distance de celle louée par les Darcy. Le majordome annonça le couple, et le maître de maison les reçut courtoisement. Comme l'avait prédit Darcy, il lui fut difficile de cacher sa surprise face à l'élégance et la beauté d'Elizabeth.

Les filles de Mr Thorton étaient des enfants adorables, fort bien élevées malgré leur jeune âge. La bonne les ramena dans leur chambre quand le souper fut annoncé.

« J'aurais dû vous dire que vous pouviez venir avec William. Les enfants m'enchantent, et comme père, il m'est difficile de les avoir loin de moi, - dit Thorton.

- Cela m'arrive avec William. Souvent, je me trouve à songer à ce que je ferai quand nous l'enverrons à Eton (1), et ces pensées me désespèrent, » confessa Elizabeth en marchant au bras de son époux.

Darcy la regarda le sourcil froncé, surpris de l'inquiétude de sa femme.

« Mais cela n'est que dans douze ans ! » s'exclama Thorton, riant de l'étrange préoccupation de sa nouvelle amie.

Elizabeth s'amusa de son propre ridicule, remarquant par ailleurs que Darcy ne partageait pas son sourire. Ils s'installèrent à table, et en attendant le premier plat Thorton entama la conversation avec Darcy, principalement sur la production de Pemberley, écartant de fait Elizabeth.

« Mes excuses, Mrs Darcy. Nous autres hommes nous enthousiasmons souvent sur ce genre de sujet, et oublions que cela n'a pas d'intérêt pour les dames, - s'excusa Thorton, chevaleresque.

- Je vous en prie, continuez. N'abandonnez pas le thème pour moi, - répondit aimablement Elizabeth.

- Non, j'insiste. Parlons de ce qui vous intéresse. Qu'aimez-vous faire ?

- Fondamentalement, elle aime lire. Si je dois la chercher chez nous, je suis sûr de la trouver dans la bibliothèque, - intervint Darcy, se targuant de la connaître mieux que personne.

- C'est vrai. J'ai toujours aimé lire, je crois avoir hérité ce goût de mon père. Il pouvait manquer certaines choses chez nous, mais jamais de livres.

- A vos charmantes manières, jamais ne n'aurais imaginé que vous ayez souffert d'un quelconque besoin.

- Je crains vous avoir donné une mauvaise impression. Ma famille n'est pas pauvre, et mon père est un gentleman. Il est maître d'une petite propriété en Hertfordshire, qui passera à un cousin car je n'ai pas de frère.

- C'est très injuste, ce type de règles devrait disparaître2. Les femmes ont le même droit à hériter que les hommes. Ma défunte épouse avait subi une injustice similaire : à la mort de son père, étant l'unique enfant qui lui ait survécu, elle a perdu son foyer au profit d'un cousin qui n'eut même pas la décence de la recueillir.

- C'est terrible, - dit Elizabeth attristée, consciente que cela aurait pu être son sort si Darcy n'était pas entré dans sa vie.

- En effet. Mais c'est grâce à cette infortune que je l'ai connue, - continua Mr Thorton avec un sourire amer qui trahissait combien elle lui manquait.

- J'aimerais connaître cette histoire, si cela n'est pas trop douloureux pour vous de nous en faire part, - le pria Elizabeth, qui ne désirait pas lui rappeler de pénibles souvenirs, mais dont la curiosité avait été éveillée.

- Annie avait été employée comme institutrice pour ma nièce. J'ai passé quelque temps chez ma sœur lorsque son époux était malade, et nous sommes tombés amoureux, inévitablement. C'était une femme d'une intelligence extraordinaire, et je n'ai pas hésité à demander sa main. Ma sœur ne m'a plus parlé durant un an ! – s'exclama-t-il enfin, comme si ce fait l'amusait.

- Votre famille désapprouvait ? – demanda Elizabeth.

- Oui, comme je l'avais imaginé lorsque j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais. Je m'attendais à ces réactions, mais je n'en ai simplement pas tenu compte. Pour moi, pouvoir être avec la personne que l'on aime l'emporte sur toutes les objections. Jamais un seul doute ne m'a traversé. »

A ces mots, Elizabeth s'efforça de ne pas regarder son époux, mais Darcy devina qu'elle se remémorait le début de leur relation, et il avala vivement une gorgée de vin. Il toussa un peu et essaya de s'éclaircir l'esprit.

« Mais je suppose que vous avez eu à surmonter les mêmes difficultés que nous, - conclut Thorton, regardant ses invités dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Eh bien, oui… Cela n'a pas été aisé, - avoua Elizabeth en épiant la réaction de son époux, pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait révéler.

- En effet, notre histoire n'a pas été facile. Pour résumer, Elizabeth me détestait et mon comportement n'aidait en rien.

- L'important est que, malgré tout, nous sommes ensemble, » s'empressa de souligner Elizabeth, ayant noté une certaine culpabilité dans le ton de Darcy.

Le repas terminé, ils rejoignirent une petite salle de séjour où dominaient les tons de blanc et doré.

« Sans le vouloir, nous avons laissé de côté le thème de votre amour pour les livres, - reprit Mr Thorton. – Nous avons à Lyme Park une grande bibliothèque que je me charge d'enrichir à chacun de mes voyages à Londres.

- Fitzwilliam fait de même. Pour ma part, je vais rarement à Londres : la ville me plaît beaucoup, mais je préfère la vie tranquille de la campagne, avec ma famille. Ma sœur aînée vit non loin de Pemberley, et ma belle-sœur Georgiana, mariée depuis peu, demeure également à quelques miles.

- Et qu'aimez vous lire ? – demanda encore leur hôte.

- Tout. Je ne pourrais citer un genre en particulier.

- Elle lit en ce moment un ouvrage que lui a recommandé ma sœur. C'est d'un style très amusant, - intervint Darcy avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mon époux le considère comme de la littérature féminine bon marché, - ajouta Elizabeth.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? – s'enquit Thorton.

- _Les mystères d'Udolphe _(3), - répondit-elle un peu gênée, prête à défendre ses goûts littéraires.

- Je le connais ! Il est très divertissant, quoique certaines parties soient un peu ridicules, mais il a le mérite de distraire. De plus, j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer son auteur à Londres. Avez-vous lu _L'idylle de la forêt _(4) ?

- Non. Est-ce mieux que _Les mystères d'Udolphe_ ? – demanda-t-elle avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'elle n'entendit pas son époux pouffer avec dédain.

- Bien mieux. J'espère que vous pourrez bientôt le lire. »

La conversation se poursuivit sur ce ton durant un bon moment, et Darcy resta complètement silencieux. Il semblait que quoi qu'il dise, faisait remarquer que Mr Thorton le surpassait en tout. Quand l'horloge sonna minuit moins le quart, Elizabeth fut surprise de l'heure tardive et s'excusa auprès de leur hôte pour l'avoir gardé éveillé jusque si tard.

Ils prirent aimablement congé, et Mr Thorton promit de leur rendre visite dans les prochains jours.

Dans la voiture, Darcy demeurait silencieux, répondant par monosyllabes aux questions de son épouse, quand il ne se contentait pas d'agiter seulement la tête. Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, il rejoignit directement leurs appartements, tandis que comme toutes les nuits, Elizabeth passa d'abord par la nursery.

Quand elle entra, changée pour la nuit, dans leur chambre, elle resta un moment bouche bée, voyant Darcy en pleine lecture du roman dont il se moquait toujours. Elle tint sa langue, pour ne rien dire qui pourrait être mal pris : elle avait remarqué qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Il déposa le livre sur la table de nuit quand elle se glissa sous les draps.

« Ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose d'incorrect ce soir ? – demanda Elizabeth.

- Non… pas du tout. Tu as été charmante. Si tu n'étais pas mariée, Mr Thorton ne tarderait pas à demander ta main, » répondit-il d'abord avec rudesse, puis tentant de prendre le ton de la plaisanterie.

Malgré ses efforts, une ride de préoccupation s'était dessinée sur son front, et son sourire paraissait forcé. Elizabeth chercha la raison de cette contrariété. Sans doute, ou Mr Thorton ne lui revenait pas, ou la jalousie lui torturait encore l'esprit. Elle connaissait la nature possessive de Darcy depuis le début de leur relation.

Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées avec une question qui la prit par surprise.

« M'as-tu pardonné ?

- Te pardonner ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Non, évidemment… Une remarque de Thorton m'a fait réfléchir. Je n'ai pas été aussi courageux que lui : quand j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de m'éloigner de toi, de prendre de la distance pour t'oublier. Et lorsqu'enfin j'ai accepté mes sentiments, je me suis déclaré avec tant d'arrogance que je ne comprends pas comment tu ne m'as pas giflé. »

Attendrie, Elizabeth caressa le visage de son époux.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je ne puis songer à la façon dont moi-même je t'ai blessé. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous nous a permis de changer, et de réaliser que nous voulions passer nos vies ensemble. Cesse de te comparer à Mr Thorton, tu es parfait pour moi.

- Que puis-je faire pour te mériter ? – soupira-t-il en lui rendant ses caresses.

- Je ne sais pas, tu trouveras sûrement quelque chose… » répondit-elle avec malice.

Darcy l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis avec urgence, glissant ses lèvres depuis sa bouche jusqu'à son cou, parcourant l'espace jusqu'à son épaule et remontant ensuite vers son oreille.

« Je t'aime, - lui susurra-t-il.

- Moi … aussi, je…t'aime, » répondit Elizabeth, la respiration agitée.

Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, s'arrêtant pour savourer lentement sa bouche. Ses grandes mains la dépouillèrent de sa chemise de nuit, et firent de même avec la sienne. Il descendit le long de son cou, s'attarda un bref moment sur ses seins puis poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son abdomen qui trahissait à peine la présence de leur enfant. Il s'arrêta pour l'embrasser, murmurant des paroles pleines d'amour.

« Que… que fais…tu ? – demanda-t-elle le souffle court et rougissante, quand il reprit en descendant l'exploration de son corps.

- Fais-moi… confiance, » la pria-t-il, la couvrant de baisers.

###

Elizabeth ne se sentit pas bien les matins suivants. Les nausées et les malaises l'avaient reprise à l'improviste, et Darcy insista pour qu'elle ne sorte pas et reste à se reposer.

Un matin, il sortit faire quelques pas, et en profita pour se procurer lui-même un exemplaire du _Times_. En tournant au coin d'une rue, il aperçut Mr Thorton qui traversait la rue dans sa direction. Il retira son chapeau pour le saluer courtoisement, tandis qu'en son for intérieur il se disait qu'il aurait pu envoyer un valet chercher le journal.

« Bonjour, Mr Darcy, - le salua le gentleman.

- Mr Thorton.

- Je me réjouis de vous rencontrer, je me demandais justement si vous aviez été invités au bal organisé par les Morris.

- Oui, nous avons reçu l'invitation, bien que nous n'ayons pas encore décidé si nous y assisterons.

- Moi non plus, je ne songeais y aller que si j'y retrouvais quelqu'un de connu. Et vous êtes les seuls que je connaisse, - confessa Thorton.

- En réalité, nous pensions nous y rendre, mais à présent je ne peux vous en assurer. Cela dépend de l'état de santé d'Elizabeth.

- Votre épouse ne va pas bien ? – s'enquit Thorton, affligé par la nouvelle.

- Rien de grave, si ce n'est les symptômes propres à son état. Elle est passé par là aussi pour notre fils, - répondit Darcy en tâchant d'être discret, mais content de pouvoir lui jeter au visage qu'elle portait son enfant dans son ventre.

- Oh… Je ne savais pas que vous attendiez un autre enfant. Mes sincères félicitations, - le complimenta son interlocuteur, avec un ton triste que Darcy ne savait pas s'il devait l'attribuer à la nouvelle ou aux mauvais souvenirs que cela pouvait lui rappeler.

- Merci, - répondit-il, avant d'ajouter : - Nous vous aviserons si nous allons au bal. »

###

Elizabeth n'aurait pour rien au monde manqué le bal, et avait décidé qu'elle irait, aussi malade qu'elle puisse se sentir. Bien sûr, cela mérita une vive discussion avec son époux, mais ses arguments avaient beaucoup de vrai : ses nausées et ses malaises étaient matinaux, et non nocturnes.

Elle était heureuse de pouvoir étrenner la dernière robe qu'elle s'était faite faire, spécialement pour être portée à Bath, à l'occasion d'un concert ou d'un bal – elle la porterait donc pour danser ce soir. Elle se fit coiffer comme elle savait qu'il plaisait à Darcy, les cheveux relevés comme la nuit à Netherfield, remplaçant toutefois les perles par des épingles en forme de brillantes étoiles, cadeau de Georgiana pour Noël. La toilette de couleur ivoire brodée d'or, et les étoiles dans les cheveux, lui donnaient une brillance ravissante sous la lumière des candélabres et des lustres du salon.

Toute la société de Bath était présente, tant de monde que le froid de la nuit hivernal ne se faisait pas sentir dans les salles.

Darcy abhorrait ces assemblées où il ne connaissait personne, et se réjouit presque de voir Mr Thorton traverser le salon bondé pour venir les saluer.

« Bonsoir, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes radieuse, - complimenta-t-il Elizabeth en lui baisant la main.

- Merci beaucoup. L'un des privilèges de ma position est de pouvoir faire étalage d'une quantité honteuse de toilettes, - répondit-elle en riant.

- Je vois que vous allez mieux, - remarqua Mr Thorton.

- Oui, en effet. Mais comment avez-vous su… ? – s'étonna-t-elle, avant que Thorton ne l'interrompe.

- J'ai croisé votre époux l'autre jour, ne vous l'a-t-il pas dit ?

- Je dois avoir oublié, » dit Darcy d'un ton sec, et tournant son regard vers la foule.

Elizabeth, qui était à son bras, lui donna un subtil coup de coude dans les côtes pour le châtier de son comportement grossier. Il se tourna à nouveau vers eux et tenta d'imiter un sourire. C'était un acteur désastreux.

La musique résonnait déjà, et les couples glissaient sur la piste, quand Thorton demanda à Elizabeth si elle aimait danser.

« Mon Dieu, bien sûr que oui !

- Et dansez-vous, Mr Darcy ?

- Pas si je peux l'éviter, - répondit-il sérieusement.

- Alors, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'invite votre épouse pour quelques danses. J'aime vraiment les bals. »

Darcy souhaita s'être tu ou avoir menti. Il ne pouvait lui refuser, il lui avait donné une opportunité parfaite pour prouver une fois de plus qu'il était le meilleur des deux. Enchantée, Elizabeth accepta l'invitation de Thorton et ils rejoignirent la piste pour la danse suivante. Pendant qu'ils dansaient, elle put voir comme elle était scrutée par le regard contrarié de son époux. Il n'était pas facile de ne pas le voir, puisqu'il dépassait d'une tête presque tous les invités. Elle s'efforça de ne pas paraître trop s'amuser, mais Mr Thorton était un danseur excellent et enjoué. Darcy dansait très bien, mais il paraissait toujours souffrir.

Enfin, la danse finie, ils revinrent vers lui, et Thorton se proposa d'apporter un rafraîchissement à Elizabeth.

« M'accorderas-tu une danse, ou Thorton les a-t-il toutes réservées ? – demanda Darcy en une évidente attaque de jalousie.

- Comme je sais que c'est une activité que tu n'apprécies guère, je ne pensais pas que tu le souhaiterais. Mais tu sais que tu peux avoir toutes les danses. »

Il grommela entre ses dents, courba la tête pour regarder le sol et saisit sa main gantée.

Elizabeth ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais autant dansé. Son époux s'était efforcé de la tenir éloignée de Mr Thorton, dansant plus qu'à son habitude. Tant et si bien que ses pieds commençaient à être douloureux, et elle se réjouit quand Mrs Morris vint la chercher pour lui présenter des dames dont il était absolument « nécessaire » qu'elle fasse la connaissance.

Un sentiment bien contraire à la joie envahit Darcy quand il se retrouva seul avec Mr Thorton. Au moins, ce dernier était plus loquace et trouvait toujours un sujet de conversation. Dommage cependant que celui choisi ne fut pas du goût de Darcy…

« Votre épouse m'a dit qu'il y a quelques mois vous êtes tombé gravement malade, et avez presque perdu la vie. C'était une de vos raisons pour venir à Bath.

- Oui, en effet. Mais Elizabeth exagère, je ne crois pas avoir risqué ma vie.

- Souvent les êtres chers souffrent davantage que les victimes. »

Darcy hocha la tête.

« Vous avez eu de la chance de l'avoir auprès de vous, pour vous soutenir durant votre maladie et votre convalescence

- En vérité, j'aurais préféré qu'elle demeure en sécurité, d'autant plus quand j'ai su qu'elle attendait un enfant, - répondit-il en se rappelant les querelles qu'entraînait encore ce thème entre eux.

- Je crois que vous êtes très dur avec elle. J'ai été auprès de mon épouse sur son lit de mort, priant pour qu'il se produise un miracle et qu'elle survive à la fièvre qui l'a finalement emportée. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu me faire bouger. Cela peut paraître égoïste, et peut-être ça l'est. S'il n'y avait mes filles, je ne sais comment je vivrais. Diriez-vous que Roméo a été égoïste de choisir de mourir plutôt que vivre sans Juliette (5) ? » interrogea-t-il, pensif, tandis qu'il avalait une gorgée de punch et adressait un sourire à Elizabeth qui revenait vers eux.

Darcy étudia son visage, et vit qu'elle était fatiguée.

« Tu as l'air épuisée, veux-tu que nous partions ?

- Je suis navrée de le reconnaître, mais mes pieds me torturent, » avoua-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Darcy alla chercher leurs manteaux, et bientôt fut rejoint par Thorton qui venait chercher le sien.

« Prenez-soin d'elle, ne tenez pas pour acquis que le bonheur dure toujours, » lui dit-il avant de se couvrir et de s'éclipser.

Cette nuit-là, dans leur lit, tandis qu'ils faisaient l'amour, Darcy s'arrêta un moment pour la regarder dans les yeux, son expression indéchiffrable.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? - s'inquiéta Elizabeth.

- Rien, » nia-t-il en secouant la tête.

Elle ne le crut pas un instant. Elle ne savait pas de quoi avaient discuté son époux et Mr Thorton lorsqu'elle les avait laissés seuls, mais cela avait visiblement affecté Darcy. Elle l'attribua à la jalousie.

« Will… On ne choisit de qui on tombe amoureux. Cela arrive, c'est tout, et on l'accepte avec ses défauts et ses vertus. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Et elle l'embrassa, l'incitant à reprendre ce qu'il avait abandonné.

* * *

**1** Eton College _est une école pour garçons élitiste et très coûteuse, fondée en 1440 par Henry VI d'Angleterre, située à Eton dans le Berkshire. _

**2** _La propriété de Longbourn est soumise à un entail : cette ancienne disposition légale anglaise (abolie en 1925) désigne une propriété juridiquement transmise aux héritiers de son propriétaire répondant à certains critères, après la mort de ce dernier. _

**3** Les mystères d'Udolphe_ (_The Mysteries of Udolpho_), publié en 1794, est une œuvre de la romancière britannique Ann Radcliffe (1764-1823), pionnière du roman gothique._

**4** L'idylle de la forêt_ (_The Romance of the Forest_), autre roman d'Ann Radcliffe, publié en 1791._

**5** Roméo et Juliette_ (_Romeo and Juliet_), tragédie de William Shakespeare écrite au début des années 1590. A la fin de la pièce, pour réunir les « amants maudits par les étoiles » (« star-crossed lovers »), le frère Laurent convainc Juliette de mettre en scène sa mort, après avoir envoyé une lettre à Roméo exilé. Mais en raison d'une épidémie de peste, seule la nouvelle de la mort de Juliette parvient à Roméo. Revenu auprès du corps inanimé de Juliette, il avale une fiole de poison et meurt. Quand Juliette se réveille, trouvant Roméo mort, elle se suicide à son tour avec un poignard._


	47. Chapitre XLVII

**CHAPITRE XLVII**

_« Ah, Mr Darcy ! Elle est sortie se promener, pour profiter de cette belle journée. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est une belle journée ? – caqueta Mrs Bennet._

_- Oui, en effet, - dit-il succinctement._

_- Je vais la faire chercher à l'instant. Mary ! Kitty ! – cria-t-elle sans retenue d'une voie aigue, et Darcy afficha une moue réprobatrice._

_- Si vous me le permettez, j'irai la chercher moi-même, - proposa-t-il aimablement._

_- Je vous en prie, Mr Darcy, bien sûr que vous le pouvez ! Après tout, vous êtes son fiancé et la date des noces est arrêtée, - répondit obséquieusement sa future belle-mère._

_- Merci. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer quelle direction a-t-elle prise ?_

_- Oui, oui. Elle a prit le chemin de la rivière, vers le nord. Kitty vous accompagnera._

_- Cela n'est pas nécessaire. »_

_Darcy salua poliment, mis son chapeau et partit à la recherche de sa promise. Depuis qu'Elizabeth avait fait de lui l'objet de son affection, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et tolérait donc avec patience les manières de sa belle-mère et des sœurs cadettes de sa bien-aimée. Parfois, le doute des sentiments d'Elizabeth le prenait par surprise : il savait que jamais elle ne se marierait sans amour, ce qu'elle avait clairement établi lors de sa demande précédente, mais la crainte pouvait surgir dans son esprit, le tourmentant._

_Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils étaient fiancés et il était resté à Netherfield pour pouvoir la courtiser dans les règles, bien que ses affaires requièrent sa présence à Londres. Mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner d'Elizabeth, alors qu'ils commençaient à mieux se connaître, découvrant leurs véritables caractères et sentiments. Son départ à ce moment pourrait entraîner un recul dans leur relation._

_Tandis qu'il marchait sur les pas de sa fiancée, la brise fraiche d'octobre souffla fort, agitant les feuilles jaunies des arbres. Darcy secoua la tête. « Stupide, » se morigéna-t-il. Toutes les raisons qu'il trouvait pour retarder son voyage n'étaient rien d'autre que des excuses pour occulter le fait qu'il craignait que, avec son départ, elle en vienne à regretter leurs fiançailles. Bien qu'Elizabeth paraisse très décidée, le souvenir de son emphatique rejet quelques mois auparavant troublait son assurance._

_Il l'aperçut alors au loin. Elle cheminait dans la campagne, pensive, sans l'avoir encore vu. Ses cheveux tombaient dans son dos et elle était protégée de l'air frais par un châle fleuri. Un instant, toutes ses inquiétudes s'échappèrent de son esprit, et il ne pensa plus qu'à la rejoindre._

_Elizabeth sentit quelqu'un s'approcher et se retourna. Voyant Darcy, elle lui adressa un sourire si parfait qu'il dut faire un effort pour de pas courir vers elle et garder sa contenance, réprimant son envie de l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, il lui rendit son sourire et pressa le pas. Arrivant auprès d'elle, ils se saluèrent courtoisement, puis il lui offrit son bras pour marcher côte à côte._

_« Etiez-vous à ma recherche, ou m'avez-vous seulement croisée, Mr Darcy ? – l'interrogea Elizabeth._

_- Vous m'aviez promis de m'appeler William lorsque nous serions seuls, - lui reprocha-t-il gentiment._

_- C'est vrai, je l'ai promis… William, - dit-elle avec une certaine timidité._

_- Pour répondre à votre question, je me suis d'abord rendu chez vous. Votre mère a eu l'amabilité de me laisser partir à votre recherche._

_- Je me réjouis que vous soyez venu, plutôt que ma sœur. Ainsi, nous aurons un peu de paix et de tranquillité tout en marchant._

_- Elizabeth, je suis content également d'avoir ces quelques minutes seul à seule. Je dois vous dire quelque chose._

_- Dites-moi, - le pria-t-elle, le visage attentif._

_- Je dois me rendre à Londres. Je n'ai cessé de repousser ce voyage, mais si je veux me libérer de mes obligations pour le mariage, je dois m'occuper de diverses affaires maintenant. »_

_Il vit que son allusion à leur prochaine union l'avait faite rougir, et il ne sut en interpréter la raison._

_« Je comprends. Cela serait-il pour longtemps ? »_

_Au ton inquiet de sa voix, Darcy dut réprimer l'envie de lui dire combien il désirait ne jamais être séparé d'elle._

_« Un mois, peut-être. Mais j'espère que cela sera moins. »_

_La panique se dessina sur le visage d'Elizabeth._

_« Un mois ? C'est…c'est beaucoup de temps. Vous seriez de retour quelques jours à peine avant le mariage._

_- Je le sais, et j'en suis navré. Mais je pensais que, avec l'accord de vos parents, vous et Miss Bennet pourriez venir à Londres pour vous y procurer votre trousseau. Vous seriez sous la tutelle de Mr et Mrs Gardiner, et je pourrais vous rendre visite. De plus, vous retrouveriez ma sœur : Georgiana désire beaucoup vous voir._

_- Je ne sais pas. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lydia… je ne suis pas sûre que mon père accepte._

_- Peut-être, si vous faites usage de cette ingéniosité que j'ai eu le privilège de connaître, pourriez-vous le convaincre, » dit Darcy toujours aussi sérieux, mais Elizabeth crut déceler pour la première fois de la malice dans ses paroles._

_Elle le regarda, essayant de ne pas rire et tentant de déchiffrer son expression. Enfin, un léger sourire le trahit._

_« Mr Darcy ! Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, et déjà vous vous moquez de moi ? – s'exclama-t-elle en feignant d'être offensée, riant toutefois._

_- Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû. Je crois que vos continuelles plaisanteries sur ma personnalité sérieuse et taciturne ont provoqué chez moi de mauvaises habitudes, - se disculpa-t-il._

_- Eh bien, je vous interdis de cesser ! »_

_Ils marchèrent en silence durant un moment. La main d'Elizabeth, qui reposait sur le bras de Darcy, avait lentement glissé jusqu'à arriver à la main de son fiancé. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Darcy espérait ne pas arriver à Longbourn, pour ne pas avoir à lâcher cette main douce et chaude qu'il soutenait comme un trésor dans l'après-midi d'automne._

_« Vous partiriez après le bal des Lucas ? – demanda Elizabeth, et il lui fut reconnaissant de briser l'enchantement dans lequel il était perdu._

_- Non, je pensais partir demain. »_

_La déception couvrit à nouveau le visage d'Elizabeth. Elle espérait pouvoir assister au bal en compagnie de son fiancé._

_Darcy s'arrêta, remarquant sa tristesse. Il ne pouvait supporter de se sentir responsable de sa peine, mais cette douleur produisait également en lui une joie secrète qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimer. Découvrir que sa Lizzie était attristée de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui, était trop pour le dissimuler. Lui faisant face, il lui prit le menton et releva son visage vers le sien. Il était nerveux, tout son être lui criait de l'embrasser et il voulait voir dans ses yeux un refus qui le retiendrait. Mais ce qu'il trouva dans les yeux de son aimée fut le désir et l'anticipation. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses lèvres ravissantes l'attendaient entrouvertes et patientes. Darcy prit une profonde inspiration et recula d'un pas._

_« Le plus tôt je partirai, je plus tôt je serai de retour, » dit-il en contrôlant sa voix, se remettant à marcher._

_Elizabeth ne le suivit pas, restant comme figée sur place, la surprise dessinée sur son visage et ses pensées tourbillonnant en diverses conjectures sur pourquoi il ne l'avait pas embrassée. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas pleurer et s'obligea à reprendre sa marche. Elle ne voulait pas nourrir l'orgueil de Darcy en lui prouvant ce qu'il se disait sûrement, qu'elle était une fille vulgaire pour s'exposer aussi facilement._

_Il ralentit un peu son pas pour la laisser le rattraper, et lui offrit de nouveau son bras. Elizabeth l'ignora, repoussant son offre et marchant rapidement, comme poursuivie par une tempête._

_« Je… je vous ai offensée, » comprit Darcy. Elizabeth ne répondit pas, ayant besoin d'encore un peu de silence pour se maîtriser. _

_« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû avoir cette audace, - continua Darcy, essayant en vain de s'excuser._

_- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Il est évident à votre comportement que je ne suis pas encore assez jolie pour vous tenter, » jeta-t-elle avec sarcasme._

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Darcy de demeurer perplexe, sans pouvoir avancer. Elle savait – elle l'avait entendu cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Mais ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation._

_« Miss Elizabeth… Elizabeth… » l'appela-t-il pour la retenir. En quelques longues enjambées, il arriva à sa portée et lui prit la main._

_« Lizzie… » osa-t-il dire. Elle s'immobilisa et lui fit face, avec le regard le plus hautain qu'elle put adresser._

_« Que désirez-vous, Mr Darcy ? – demanda-t-elle en affichant une froideur feinte, tandis qu'en elle son cœur battait follement, et son sang courrait avec agitation dans ses veines._

_- Je croyais… Je croyais que vous étiez fâchée par mon manque de décence à essayer de vous embrasser, - dit-il, confus._

_- Eh bien, cela n'a plus d'importance ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les joues enflammées par la gêne._

_En un rapide mouvement, les lèvres de son promis vinrent s'appuyer contre les siennes, s'ajustant immédiatement aux siennes. La chaleur et la douceur de la bouche d'Elizabeth firent perdre à Darcy son contrôle, l'agrippant à la nuque et la taille pour l'attirer davantage à lui. Elle se laissa faire, n'ayant pas plus de maîtrise sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait profiter de chaque seconde que durerait son premier baiser. _

_Jamais dans ses rêves elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un baiser pouvait être ainsi. Les lèvres de Darcy s'unissaient aux siennes avec insistance et passion, lui rendant difficile la tâche de respirer. Elle ne sut combien de temps cela dura, mais avec autant de surprise que cela avait commencé, survint sa libération._

_Darcy sépara son visage du sien, ses mains la retenant toujours étroitement. Les yeux fermés, il se pencha à nouveau sur elle pour embrasser très doucement ses lèvres, puis s'écarta légèrement. Alors, Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, d'une façon qui manquait totalement de correction. Elle le lâcha immédiatement et son embarras s'accrut en voyant Darcy se pencher pour ramasser son chapeau qu'à quelque moment elle avait jeté au sol. Tous deux présentaient un aspect des plus révélateurs : les visages rougis, les yeux brillants et des sourires niais._

_Ils se remirent à marcher, lentement, prenant le temps de calmer leurs respirations et recouvrer leurs contenances._

_« Le soir de l'assemblée… Je ne savais pas que vous m'aviez entendu._

_- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû le mentionner, - l'interrompit-elle._

_- Laissez-moi finir, - insista-t-il en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. – Cela me torture de savoir que vous m'avez entendu dire cela. Je suis navré, j'ai été un complet imbécile. Ne doutez jamais de ce que je ressens pour vous… Promettez-le-moi._

_- Je le promets, » jura Elizabeth._

_Il sourit._

_« Rentrons à Longbourn, avant que l'on nous oblige à avancer la cérémonie, » plaisanta Darcy, tandis qu'il songeait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne désirerait plus._

_###_

Elizabeth entra soudainement dans le petit salon avec William dans les bras, interrompant ses souvenirs.

« Tu dois voir cela ! – s'exclama-t-elle, émue.

- Y a-t-il un problème ? – s'enquit-il, inquiet.

- Tiens-toi là, » lui dit-elle, lui indiquant un endroit, avant de s'éloigner de lui de quelques pas. Darcy la regardait, déconcerté. Elizabeth lui fit signe de s'accroupir, et il finit par obéir. Elle posa William sur le sol, le soutenant à peine.

« Va voir Papa, » l'encouragea-t-elle, le lâchant. Le petit fit quelques pas bringuebalants, pour venir se jeter dans les bras de son père qui l'observait entre crainte et admiration. Quand il fut en sécurité dans ses bras, Darcy souleva son fils, faisant fête à ce nouvel accomplissement. William était enchanté d'une telle célébration de ses parents, et s'unit aux applaudissements de sa mère. Involontairement, Elizabeth laissa échapper quelques larmes.

« Je vais bien, - rassura-t-elle son époux qui avait remarqué son émotion. – Tu sais que comme la grossesse me rend sensible. »

Darcy vint à son côté et de son bras libre, l'étreignit en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

« Il m'en coûte également de croire combien il a grandi, » murmura-t-il contre son front.

Cette même semaine, le petit garçon fêta son premier anniversaire. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à son père, ils seraient rentrés à Pemberley et l'auraient célébré grandement. Mais Elizabeth était heureuse d'être à Bath, et il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour la voir contente.

« Will, - dit Elizabeth, quand la bonne eut emmené l'enfant pour son bain, et tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à broder le trousseau de son prochain bébé.

- Oui ? – réagit-il seulement, absorbé par la lecture d'une lettre de son cousin, le colonel.

- J'ai invité Mr Thorton et ses filles à venir féliciter William. Ils arriveront à l'heure du thé, et je songeais à les convier à souper. Nous lui devons le repas que nous avons promis, - annonça-t-elle, cessant de se concentrer sur son ouvrage pour observer la réaction de son mari.

- Je croyais que tu désirais que nous soyons seuls, - commenta-t-il sans lever les yeux de la lettre, tâchant de paraître indifférent.

- Certes, mais William apprécie la compagnie de Marianne. Tu sais qu'il est rare qu'il se montre si sociable avec des étrangers. Allez savoir de qui il peut tenir ! – ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

- Ha ha ha, - rit faussement Darcy.

- Aussi, te tiendras-tu bien si Mr Thorton accepte l'invitation ?

- Bien sûr, » répondit-il froidement.

Elizabeth se leva de son siège, laissant son ouvrage de côté. Elle se dirigea vers son époux et s'arrêta devant lui. Elle lui retira la lettre des mains, la dissimulant derrière son dos.

« Promets de ne pas devenir irrationnellement jaloux.

- Je croyais que tu aimais ma jalousie, - répliqua-t-il avec défi, l'attirant sur ses genoux.

- C'est parce que tu deviens merveilleusement attentif à mes besoins, - minauda-t-elle.

- Alors, l'invitation de Thorton a un double sens. Tu souhaites m'avertir que je te néglige, » raisonna-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit la lèvre. Elle caressa ses cheveux raides, y mêlant ses doigts, tandis que son époux l'embrassait, alternant les endroits.

« Tu sais que tu prends bien soin de moi. Trop bien, » lui dit-elle en plaisantant. L'ouverture de la porte interrompit leur jeu.

Une domestique entra dans la pièce, quelque peu gênée de surprendre cette scène, et leur annonça l'arrivée de Mr Thorton et de ses filles. Elizabeth se leva, ainsi que Darcy. Quelques instants plus tard, leur invité fit son apparition, accompagné de ses petites filles et de leur bonne.

« Bonjour, quelle joie que vous soyez venus ! » les accueillit allègrement Elizabeth.

Les gentlemen se saluèrent courtoisement. Puis Darcy s'inclina pour baiser la petite main de Marianne.

« Miss Thorton, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, - lui dit-il galamment, faisant rire la fillette dont les joues rondes rosirent.

- J'ai apporté un cadeau pour William, - annonça-t-elle timidement.

- Je suis certain qu'il lui plaira, » la remercia Darcy.

La bonne d'enfant amena alors William, qui ne cacha pas sa joie à voir sa camarade. Les trois enfants s'installèrent à jouer près de la cheminée, tandis que les adultes goûtaient leur thé en conversant aimablement.

Darcy se comporta à merveille, éduqué et courtois. Quand Thorton annonça qu'il était temps pour lui et ses filles de prendre congé, lui-même se chargea de le retenir à souper, devançant Elizabeth qui lui adressa un regard plein d'admiration. Face au refus du gentleman qui ne souhaitait pas s'imposer, Darcy insista, lui rappelant qu'ils lui devaient cette invitation. Finalement, il accepta et seules ses filles furent ramenées.

Le repas fut calme, et quand vint pour William l'heure de dormir, Elizabeth s'excusa pour aller lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Restés seuls, les hommes savourèrent en silence un brandy. La nuit était froide, et dans la cheminée les bûches crépitaient.

« Je suppose que vous partirez bientôt pour le Derbyshire, - dit Thorton.

- Oui, je suis à présent tout à fait remis, et nous devons être de retour pour le mariage d'une des sœurs cadettes d'Elizabeth.

- Et dites-moi, ses sœurs sont-elles aussi brillantes que l'est votre épouse ? » demanda-t-il intrigué, songea que peut-être il pourrait passer en Hertfordshire.

Darcy sourit en pensant combien différente elle était de ses sœurs. Mais en même temps, l'idée d'assortir Mr Thorton à Mary ne lui paraissait pas si incongrue… Peut-être sa jalousie disparaitrait alors.

« Elizabeth est spéciale, je ne crois pas qu'aucune ne lui ressemble. Une seule de ses sœurs est encore célibataire, Mary. Elle est d'un an plus jeune que ma femme mais, en son absence, je dois vous dire qu'elle est moitié moins intéressante, - conclut-il amèrement, réalisant que Mr Thorton et Mary formaient un couple impossible.

- C'est dommage, - remarqua Thorton, quelque peu déçu.

- Vous devriez chercher une épouse, mais je ne vous recommande pas une Bennet. Les meilleures ont été prises, - plaisanta son hôte.

- Eh bien, c'est vraiment fort dommage. Vous ne savez pas combien il est difficile de trouver une bonne épouse, d'agréable compagnie, loyale et fidèle.

- Je le sais. Il m'a fallu vingt-huit ans pour la rencontrer, - dit Darcy, se tournant vers la porte en entendant revenir Elizabeth.

- Il s'est endormi. Parliez-vous de chevaux ou de cricket ? – s'enquit-elle avec malice.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous parlions d'épouses, - répondit son époux. – Je songeais à présenter Mary à Mr Thorton. »

Les deux gentlemen continrent leur rire face à l'expression paniquée qu'afficha Elizabeth à cette idée. Enfin, Darcy eut pitié d'elle.

« C'est une plaisanterie, bien sûr. Jamais je ne punirais personne de la sorte. Je ne suis pas si cruel. » Tous rirent de ce commentaire et Elizabeth s'autorisa à respirer, soulagée.

Quand Thorton fut parti, alors qu'ils montaient rejoindre leurs appartements, Elizabeth fit part de son admiration à son mari.

« Je suis très fière de toi. Tu t'es comporté à merveille.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse, - reconnut-il, content de lui. – Je suis même parvenu à accepter que Mr Thorton n'a aucun défaut, et qu'il est meilleur homme que moi. Mais malgré cela, j'ai une chose qu'il n'aura jamais.

- Pemberley ? – demanda-t-elle en s'allongeant sur lui et minaudant, sachant très bien à quoi il fait allusion.

- Vous, Mrs Darcy, - répondit-il en l'embrassant avec ferveur.

- Will, tu es parfait pour moi, » murmura-t-elle en lui rendant son baiser.

Les vêtements commencèrent à se défaire et être jetés au loin, tandis que les caresses gagnaient en intensité.

« Je ne peux être parfait pour toi, quand nous nous sommes querellés jusque durant notre premier baiser.

- Tu l'es pourtant. Comment te faire comprendre combien je t'aime ? – Elle soupira avant de continuer. – Il me plaît que mon bonheur et celui de William soient ta priorité. Cela me rend folle de te voir jaloux alors même que je ne peux pas te quitter des yeux. Je suis enchantée qu'après deux ans passés ensemble, tu me regardes encore comme si c'était la première fois chaque fois que tu te réveilles. J'aime te sentir dans mon lit chaque nuit, et savoir que je n'ai qu'à tendre la main dans l'obscurité pour te trouver. J'aime que notre bébé te ressemble autant. Tous les jours, je ne peux que remercier le Ciel du privilège de te connaître comme je te connais.

- Lizzie… Je t'aime. »

Darcy la retourna, la plaçant sous lui. Il resta à la regarder un instant, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elizabeth agrippa ses larges épaules et fit lentement courir ses mains le long de son dos.

« ça… j'aime aussi, » ajouta-t-elle.


	48. Chapitre XLVIII

**CHAPITRE XLVIII**

_« Ma chère Lizzie,_

_Je crois que Kitty est la créature la plus heureuse qui soit, car depuis qu'elle a reçu la demande en mariage du jeune Barton, elle ne fait que rire. Il n'y a pas à douter qu'elle soit amoureuse, mais je soupçonne que sa joie est due en partie au fait de se marier avant Mary._

_Tu m'as demandé où en sont les préparatifs de la noce. Je peux t'assurer que tout est organisé, aussi il n'est pas nécessaire que tu reviennes plus tôt de Bath – bien que connaissant ton entêtement, mes paroles ne serviront pas à grand-chose._

_Je souhaite que vous vous trouviez tous en bonne santé. Charles a pris froid, et a contaminé Beth. J'espère que tu continues de profiter des intérêts de Bath comme tu me l'as conté dans ta lettre. Mais, Lizzie, cesse donc de faire souffrir ton époux avec Mr Thorton : souviens-toi comme Caroline t'a fait du mal._

_Prends-soin de toi. Nous nous verrons bientôt,_

_Jane. »_

Elizabeth finit de lire la lettre de sa sœur et quitta la chambre à la recherche de son mari pour lui dire les nouvelles. Entrant dans la petite bibliothèque de la résidence louée à Bath, elle le trouva absorbé dans sa correspondance. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas senti sa présence, elle alla se placer près de lui.

« Mr Darcy, je vous vois fort préoccupé. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de vos affaires, vous savez qu'elles vous sont interdites, - lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment, s'asseyant près de la petite table qui servait de bureau.

- Je t'assure, Lizzie, que ce ne sont pas mes affaires qui m'inquiètent, » répondit-il sans lever les yeux, tandis qu'il plongeait sa plume dans l'encrier et terminait de signer sa lettre.

Elle l'observa, intriguée et nerveuse. « Y aurait-il un problème ? – demanda-t-elle en même temps qu'il scellait sa missive.

- Je crains que oui, » répondit-il, lui indiquant le journal posé sur la table.

Elizabeth en lut rapidement les titres, portant la main à son visage en un geste instinctif de surprise et d'inquiétude. Napoléon venait de s'échapper de l'ile d'Elbe (1). Cela ne présageait que de nouveaux troubles.

« Ecris-tu à Richard ? – demanda-t-elle, presque sans avoir besoin d'une réponse.

- Oui, car bien qu'il ait demandé sa démission, si le conflit s'aggrave il devra à nouveau s'enrôler.

- Restons confiants que cela n'en arrivera pas là, - dit-elle en s'approchant pour appuyer son menton sur la tête de Darcy.

- Je l'espère. Tu sais que ma plus grande crainte concernant le mariage de Georgiana a toujours été celle-ci.

- Chéri, Georgie ira bien. C'est une femme, et elle savait quoi attendre de la profession de Richard. De plus, rien ne dit qu'il sera appelé, » raisonna-t-elle pour tenter d'apaiser les craintes de son époux, l'embrassant sur le front.

Darcy se laissa consoler, et durant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi – sa joue contre le ventre arrondi d'Elizabeth, ses bras l'entourant et elle lui caressant les cheveux.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu venais me dire, - dit-il enfin en levant le visage pour la regarder.

- Rien d'important, seulement des nouvelles de Jane… Tu voudrais rentrer chez nous, n'est-ce pas ? – lui demanda-t-elle, essayant de deviner ce qu'il souhaiterait faire.

- Ce n'est peut-être rien… - commença-t-il, avant de se taire.

- … Mais tu serais plus tranquille si tu étais près de Georgiana, » termina-t-elle.

Darcy acquiesça silencieusement.

« Je promets que nous nous en irions après le récital auquel tu voulais aller. Je ne saurais te le refuser, sachant combien tu désirerais y assister.

- Très bien. Mais nous n'avons pas à attendre, nous pouvons partir quand tu le voudras. J'ai assez vu Bath… pour cette année, - ajouta-t-elle en lui écartant les cheveux du front.

- J'ai en effet remarqué que tu avais apprécié les plaisirs de Bath. Je suppose que je devrais t'y amener souvent.

- Pas si souvent. Peut-être une ou deux fois par an, » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Darcy se leva et la prit par le menton pour l'embrasser.

« Nous partirons après le concert. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arriver à Pemberley avant la lettre que je viens d'écrire. »

###

_Le voyage à Londres fut fatiguant, mais il fut difficile même pour Jane de contenir l'excitation. Leur père avait consenti à ce qu'elles se rendent à la capitale pour constituer leurs trousseaux, mais en compagnie de leur mère : il y avait un prix à payer pour une telle allégresse…_

_Mr Bingley les escorta dans sa voiture, sans pouvoir dissimuler sa joie à l'idée de voyager avec sa promise et la courtiser en ville. L'heureux caractère de Charles l'empêchait de réaliser que cette situation était pour ses sœurs une véritable corvée._

_« Ah, cher Mr Bingley, nous arrivons ! » s'exclama Mrs Bennet, plus émue que ses jeunes compagnons de voyage de se voir franchir les portes de Londres en si bel équipage._

_Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Gracechurch Street, où les Gardiner les attendaient avec le thé prêt à être servi. Les deux sœurs montèrent se changer de leurs vêtements de voyage et Mr Bingley s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps, promettant de revenir pour le souper avec son ami Darcy._

_« Jane, je dois te confesser que je suis très nerveuse, - avoua Elizabeth, alors qu'elles se préparaient pour la soirée._

_- Pourquoi ? – demanda l'interpellée, étonnée._

_- De voir Wil… Mr Darcy, - répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement, tandis que sa sœur la regardait sans comprendre._

_- Depuis vos fiançailles, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que tu voies Charles. Quant à moi, cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas vu mon fiancé. Et s'il avait rencontré quelque jeune lady, plus belle et plus riche ? Il peut avoir changé d'avis, et alors…_

_- Assez, Lizzie ! Vraiment, tu dois être très amoureuse de Mr Darcy, - l'interrompit Jane en riant. – C'est la seule raison qui expliquerait un comportement si irrationnel. Si j'ai bien compté, ces deux dernières semaines tu as reçu une dizaine de lettres de ton promis. Je crois que cela prouve clairement qu'il n'a pas cessé de songer à toi. »_

_Elizabeth sourit. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il le laissait transparaître dans les mots de chaque lettre qu'il lui avait écrite. Mais même ainsi, savoir que sa tante s'opposait à leur union, et qu'elle ne possédait ni la fortune ni l'éducation que l'on attendait d'une dame de la position de Darcy, faisait surgir ses craintes._

_« Jane, aimerais-tu que Charles t'embrasse ? »_

_Le visage de sa sœur prit une vive couleur et elle ouvrit des yeux ronds._

_« Lizzie, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?_

_- Ce n'est que de la curiosité._

_- Eh bien, je… Il me semble… - commença-t-elle à bredouiller timidement._

_- Jane, - la regarda Elizabeth avec insistance, voyant sa nervosité._

_- Je crois, oui… cela me plairait. Les autres jours, lorsque tu allais chercher des livres dans la bibliothèque et que tu nous laissais seuls, je pensais qu'il le ferait. Ce fut si proche._

_- Vous deux êtes trop timides, - réfléchit Elizabeth à voix haute._

_- Lizzie… Mr Darcy… et toi ?_

_- Oh, Jane ! Oui ! – s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire._

_- Quand ? Où ? – l'interrogea sa sœur incrédule._

_- La veille de son départ. Près du ruisseau, il est venu me chercher et c'est arrivé. Ce fut parfait ! Si parfait qu'à présent je ne puis songer à autre chose._

_- Lizzie ! – s'exclama Jane d'un ton de reproche._

_- Cela prouve que je ne serai jamais une dame. La seule à laquelle je pense c'est que je le verrai ce soir, et tout le temps je souhaiterai qu'il m'embrasse. »_

_Mrs Bennet surgit alors dans la chambre, les nerfs agités._

_« Mes filles, vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes et vos fiancés sont déjà là ! Il est très mal élevé que vous ne soyez pas descendues. Mr Darcy attend depuis quinze minutes._

_- Maman ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenue ? – lui reprocha Elizabeth._

_- Parce qu'il est arrivé trop tôt. Il n'est pas bien élevé d'arriver en avance, ni en retard. »_

_Elizabeth finit rapidement d'arranger ses dernières mèches, puis descendit les escaliers le plus gracieusement possible. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites quand elle entra au salon. Darcy se tenait debout, lui tournant le dos, une main sur le rebords de la fenêtre et l'autre derrière lui, observant la rue au-dehors._

_« Miss Elizabeth, - salua Charles. – Vous semblez plus reposée._

_- Merci, Charles, » répondit-elle en regardant vers son fiancé, qui lorsqu'il entendit sa voix se retourna pour la voir. Il s'approcha d'elle et la salua en s'inclinant._

_« Miss Elizabeth, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Je me réjouis que vous alliez bien, - dit-il avec un petit sourire._

_- Merci, Mr Darcy. J'espère que vous et votre sœur vous portez bien._

_- C'est le cas, » répondit-il, s'efforçant de contrôler le besoin de la toucher._

_Pour Elizabeth, cette soirée ne fut pas facile, la passant à essayer de discerner des signes dans chaque parole et geste de Darcy. Mais cela s'avéra aussi inutile que frustrant. Alors qu'elle ne croyait plus pouvoir lui parler un instant seul à seule, il la rejoignit au piano pour tourner les pages de sa partition._

_« Miss Elizabeth, je me demandais si cela ne vous dérangerait pas de venir demain prendre le thé avec ma sœur._

_- Cela ne me dérangerait en rien, je serai ravie de revoir Georgiana, » répondit-elle gentiment, comprenant que Darcy aurait la même envie de passer du temps avec elle._

_L'après-midi suivant, après une éprouvante matinée d'emplettes, Elizabeth insista pour se rendre à pied chez son fiancé. Quand elle arriva à l'adresse indiquée, les battements de son cœur se firent à nouveau irréguliers en réalisant que cette magnifique demeure serait bientôt placée sous ses soins. Elle ne se croyait pas la force de frapper à la double porte, quand elle entendit de petits coups à la vitre de la deuxième fenêtre sur sa gauche : Georgiana la saluait avec enthousiasme et peu après, Darcy apparut derrière elle._

_Il ne lui fut pas nécessaire de frapper, et quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle tâchait encore de contrôler sa respiration, une domestique la reçut et prit son chapeau et son manteau, en même temps qu'un autre serviteur la conduisait au salon où l'attendaient le frère et la sœur._

_Elizabeth passa un excellent après-midi, discutant avec Georgiana des préparatifs des noces. La présence de la jeune fille l'aida à surmonter sa gêne d'en parler devant Darcy. Quand elle crut que sa journée ne pouvait être meilleure, Georgiana s'excusa pour aller chercher un livre qu'elle désirait lui prêter, et les laissa seuls._

_« Peut-être aimeriez-vous connaître la maison, - lui proposa-t-il pour rompre le silence qui avait suivi la sortie de la jeune fille._

_- Cela serait très agréable, » répondit-elle en prenant le bras qu'il lui offrait._

_Ils parcoururent les couloirs et Darcy se chargea de lui montrer chaque recoin de son foyer. Arrivant à un obscur salon décoré de rouge, il lui indiqua un fauteuil où s'asseoir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et sortit un petit objet de la poche de son gilet. Elizabeth l'observait, pleine de curiosité._

_« Elizabeth… Lizzie, - se corrigea-t-il. – Lorsque je suis arrivé à Londres, je me suis rendu compte que vous n'aviez pas de bague de fiançailles._

_- William, cela n'a pas d'importance, - l'interrompit-elle._

_- Si, bien sûr que cela en a, » assura-t-il, en même temps qu'il ouvrait un petit écrin pour exhiber un précieux anneau d'or, serti d'un saphir ovale entouré de petits diamants. Elizabeth resta muette devant la beauté du bijou._

_Darcy retira la bague de son étui, ses longs doigts un peu tremblants, et prit la main délicate d'Elizabeth._

_« Je sais que cela n'est pas la typique bague de fiançailles, mais elle a appartenu à ma mère. Elle me disait souvent que le saphir représentait le ciel, le destin et l'espoir. Et j'ai l'espoir que notre destin soit que vous la portiez toujours à votre main, » déclara-t-il tandis qu'il la lui passait à l'annulaire. Embarrassée, Elizabeth réalisa que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux._

_« Elle est magnifique. C'est trop._

_- Rien n'est trop pour prouver ce que je ressens pour vous, » lui répondit-il en séchant ses larmes du bout de ses doigts._

_Elizabeth se figea au contact de ses mains sur sa peau et un bref instant, elle cessa de respirer quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Darcy sur ses joues qu'il embrassait tendrement. Elle tourna la tête délibérément pour que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de son fiancé. Le baiser fut un mélange de sensations, d'envie, de bonheur et de désir._

_Peu après, Darcy insista pour la raccompagner chez son oncle et sa tante. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec les Gardiner depuis leur visite à Pemberley, et ces derniers avaient l'habitude de le recevoir chez eux depuis l'époque de la fugue de Lydia. Aussi, le temps du séjour des Bennet à Londres, il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu'ils soupent ensemble._

_###_

_« Mary, saviez-vous que Jane et Elizabeth étaient invitées au bal des Hurst ? – fit remarquer Mrs Bennet à Mrs Gardiner._

_- Je crois que vous me l'avez dit, en effet, - répondit cette dernière, songeant que cela devait être la cinquième fois que sa belle-sœur le lui rappelait._

_- J'espère que les ravissantes toilettes qui leur ont été faites à Meryton seront assez belles pour la société londonienne. Sinon, je devrai suggérer à leurs fiancés de leur en offrir de nouvelles. Avez-vous vu la bague exagérée que Mr Darcy a offerte à Lizzie ? Je préfère le simple diamant de Jane, c'est moins ostentatoire, » papota-t-elle sans s'arrêter pour respirer, à l'évidente contrariété de tous ceux présents. Elizabeth était préoccupée du ton méprisant qu'employait généralement sa mère pour parler de Darcy, mais qu'elle ose rarement ouvrir la bouche en sa présence la rassurait par ailleurs._

_Le soir du bal, Elizabeth étrenna une robe de soie bleue, ornée de dentelle et aux manches bouffantes. Jusqu'à ce jour, c'était la tenue la plus coûteuse qu'elle avait jamais revêtue et elle ne pouvait dissimuler son plaisir à voir comment la couleur s'assortissait à sa bague. Les deux couples montèrent en voiture, chaperonnés par Mrs Bennet qui devait veiller à la réputation de ses filles aînées._

_Louisa Hurst et son époux les reçurent avec une courtoisie feinte. Caroline était présente et se comporta de façon exagérément aimable avec Jane : depuis que Charles avait eu connaissance du plan pour les séparer, elle s'efforçait de jouer la sœur parfaite en se préoccupant avec zèle du confort de Jane. Elizabeth n'avait pas la même chance, recevant encore ses commentaires ironiques et offensants qu'elle prenait soin pourtant de ne pas adresser en présence de Darcy._

_« Miss Elizabeth, quelle belle robe vous avez là, et d'un style si typiquement provincial ! – lui dit Caroline à manière de compliment, mais avec une claire intention de moquerie et de mépris._

_- Elle est certes peut-être un peu simple pour la ville, mais je suis heureuse qu'elle aille si bien avec ma bague de fiançailles, » répondit calmement Elizabeth, faisant étalage du saphir qui ornait son annulaire. Elle croyait que ce petit geste serait suffisant pour lui épargner ces remarques blessantes le reste de la nuit. Mais elle se trompait._

_Dans sa grande lucidité, Elizabeth remarqua que Darcy avait passé peu de temps en sa compagnie au cours de la soirée. Il l'invita à danser et discuta un moment avec Jane, elle et Bingley. Le reste du temps, il le passa en conversation avec divers invités et ne la présenta à personne en particulier._

_« J'imagine que Darcy vous a déjà présentée à Lord Warburton. Un excellent gentleman, ancien camarade d'Eton et un de ses amis les plus proches, - commenta Caroline de son habituel ton mordant._

_- Non, il ne l'a pas fait, - répondit Elizabeth, essayant de dissimuler sa contrariété._

_- Eh bien, ce n'est rien. Je suppose qu'il le fera à une autre occasion… Lady Catherine est en ville, et j'ai appris qu'elle ne vous avait pas invitée à venir la voir une seule fois. Sûrement, elle doit être furieuse que vous lui ayez désobéi, de plus maintenant toute la bonne société est au courant de son mécontentement, - ajouta-t-elle, sachant qu'elle touchait un sujet sensible pour la jeune femme._

_- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était à Londres._

_- On ne vous l'a pas dit ? Oups ! Je suis navrée d'être aussi indiscrète._

_- Pardonnez-moi, Miss Bingley, je crois que ma sœur m'appelle, - répondit Elizabeth, s'éloignant d'une ricanante Miss Bingley._

_- Que se passe-t-il, Lizzie ? – s'inquiéta Jane quand elle vit sa sœur, l'expression encore troublée par les paroles de Caroline._

_- Rien, ce n'est rien, - la rassura-t-elle en affichant un sourire de façade._

_- Miss Elizabeth, puis-je avoir le plaisir de vous présenter mon cousin, Thomas Bingley ? » les interrompit Charles, accompagné d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt-trois ans dont la chevelure flamboyante portait la __"__marque__"__ Bingley._

_Le jeune homme engagea immédiatement la conversation de façon amène et continue, rappelant à Elizabeth l'aimable caractère de Charles. Pour un moment, elle oublia les commentaires insidieux de Caroline, mais elle nota également la différence entre Bingley et Darcy le premier était heureux de pouvoir présenter sa fiancée à chacune de ses connaissances, tandis que Darcy s'était tenu à distance d'elle et semblait embarrassé de sa présence._

_« Voulez-vous ? – interrogea Thomas Bingley, interrompant ses douloureuses réflexions._

_- Quoi donc ? – demanda-t-elle, honteuse de ne pas lui avoir prêté plus d'attention._

_- M'accorder la prochaine danse. »_

_Avant de répondre, elle lança un regard vers son fiancé, se demandant un instant si cela serait correct. Elle le vit en compagnie d'autres hommes qui fumaient en discutant avec enthousiasme, tandis qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil, imperturbable._

_« Ce serait un plaisir, » répondit Elizabeth en voyant que Darcy tournait son regard ailleurs comme si elle n'avait pas été là. Elle et le jeune Bingley dansèrent un reel, et il réserva un autre de ses danses. Puis il lui présenta un ami d'Oxford qui fut son cavalier pour la danse suivante._

_La salle de bal des Hurst n'était pas très vaste et avec les nombreux invités, la chaleur et le manque d'air se faisaient sentir. Elizabeth s'excusa auprès de ses nouvelles connaissances et pria Jane, qui connaissait mieux la demeure, de la conduire à un endroit où elle pourrait mieux respirer. Elles passèrent près de Darcy, qui les suivit d'un regard quelque peu inquiet._

_« Es-tu sûre d'aller bien ? – s'enquit Jane._

_- Je crois que oui, Jane. Mais je dois faire une chose qui me fera mal le reste de ma vie._

_- Que se passe-t-il, Lizzie ? – demanda Jane, qui se tut en voyant Darcy entrer dans le petit salon ouvert sur le jardin._

_- Miss Bennet, Elizabeth se sent-elle mal ? – l'interrogea-t-il en s'approchant._

_- Jane, laisse-nous seuls, s'il te plaît, » la pria Elizabeth. Jane céda, un peu angoissée par l'expression de sa jeune sœur._

_« Mr Darcy, je suis contente que nous puissions avoir ces quelques minutes en privé. Ce n'est peut-être pas le lieu le plus approprié, ni non plus le meilleur moment. Mais c'est ce qu'il faut, - dit-elle solennellement._

_- De quoi parlez-vous ? – demanda-t-il, intrigué et confus._

_- Il est, je crois, de mon devoir de vous rendre la bague que vous m'avez si gracieusement offerte, et vous défaire de votre engagement. Il est clair que cela n'est pas une relation dont vous êtes fier, et qui ne vous apportera que des problèmes, - déclara-t-elle, faisant de grands efforts pour garder une voix calme et posée._

_- Lizzie, ne dites pas cela ! – s'exclama-t-il, offensé. – Je ne désire pas que vous me rendiez ni me libériez de rien. Je ne sais ce qui a pu vous laisser penser cela._

_- Il est pourtant évident que vous m'avez évitée toute la soirée, et ne m'avez présentée à personne, ni apprécié ma compagnie._

_- Parce qu'il n'y a personne qui vaille la peine de vous être présenté ! De plus, vous vous en êtes fort bien sortir pour faire la connaissance de certains gentlemen, - lui reprocha-t-il avec jalousie, s'approchant jusqu'à ne laisser plus aucun espace entre eux._

_- Ces gentlemen n'ont pas honte de me connaître ! »_

_Il l'embrassa alors, aussi passionnément qu'il se permit de le faire._

_« Je n'ai pas honte de vous. Je cherche seulement à vous protéger de gens que je connais et qui ne méritent pas d'avoir le plaisir de votre compagnie, - lui dit-il en relâchant son étreinte._

_- Nous devons y retourner, j'ai promis au cousin de Charles la prochaine danse, » réussit à dire Elizabeth, qui luttait pour tranquilliser son cœur qui battait furieusement dans sa poitrine._

_- Très bien, mais n'en accordez pas plus. Voir qu'un autre a la faveur de vous tenir la main me rend fou, - grogna-t-il. – Et laissez cette bague à sa légitime place : montrez à tous que, dans deux semaines, vous serez mienne, » ajouta-t-il en lui baisant la main._

_###_

Le soir du concert à Bath, les hommes n'avaient d'autre sujet de conversation que le retour de Napoléon. Il fallu presque les pousser de force dans la salle où l'on jouerait ce soir-là Beethoven. Durant le bref entracte, Elizabeth discutait avec d'autres dames qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de connaître durant leur séjour, quand elle aperçut à l'autre bout du salon Mr Thorton qui la salua courtoisement. Elle lui rendit son salut, et il s'approcha alors.

« Bonsoir, Mrs Darcy.

- Bonsoir, Mr Thorton.

- Serait-ce beaucoup demander que vous puissiez m'appeler Matthew avant votre départ de Bath ? – la pria-t-il galamment.

- Alors, pour vous plaire je devrai commencer aujourd'hui, car je crains qu'il nous faille partir bientôt.

- Oui, j'ai rencontré votre époux et nous avons brièvement discuté. » Elizabeth sourit. Son mari était toujours bref dans ses conversations, et ce défaut s'accentuait lorsqu'il était fâché ou jaloux.

L'entracte se terminait, quand Mr Thorton lui offrit son bras pour la raccompagner à sa place.

« Aussi, je crois que nous devrons nous dire au revoir. Mais j'espère vraiment vous revoir un jour, - dit-il sincèrement.

- Ce sera un plaisir de vous recevoir à Pemberley, » assura Darcy, qui était arrivé par surprise derrière eux et offrait son bras à Elizabeth. Thorton inclina la tête en forme de salut et se dirigea vers son siège.

« Cela n'était guère poli, - reprocha Elizabeth à son époux. – Il prenait justement congé.

- Je croyais être courtois en l'invitant, - répliqua innocemment Darcy.

- Toujours aussi charmant avec les gentlemen qui se montrent aimables… Et ce depuis Thomas Bingley.

- Ma douce, en vérité depuis Wickham, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix grave, tandis que la musique commençait à résonner.

* * *

**1** _Le 16 février 1815, Napoléon quitte l'île d'Elbe, et débarque le 1__er__ mars à Golfe Juan, avec une troupe de 800 hommes. Le 5 mars, il est à Grenoble et le 20 mars, aux Tuileries. Le 25 mars est formée la septième coalition, rassemblant le Royaume-Uni, la Russie, l'Autriche, la Prusse et la Suède. Le 18 juin, l'armée napoléonienne est défaite à Waterloo. Le 22 juin, Napoléon abdique pour la deuxième fois, et le 15 juillet, il se rend aux Anglais et s'exile à Sainte-Hélène._


	49. Chapitre XLIX

**CHAPITRE XLIX**

« Réveille-toi, Lizzie, » murmura Darcy à son épouse qui dormait sur son épaule.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, confuse, avant de se redresser, étirant son corps endolori par la position inconfortable qu'elle avait prise dans la voiture.

« Où sommes-nous ? – interrogea-t-elle en se massant le cou.

- Nous sommes à Coventry, nous y passerons la nuit, - répondit Darcy qui la regardait, le sourcil froncé.

- Je vais bien. Ne fais pas cette tête, - l'assura Elizabeth, sans avoir besoin de demander quelles pensées le préoccupaient.

- Nous devrions nous arrêter plus souvent. Tu as l'air fatiguée, et tu es pâle.

- Lorsque je me serai étiré les jambes et aurai mangé quelque chose, j'aurai meilleure figure, » insista-t-elle en caressant la joue de son époux. Il lui sourit. Il l'aurait embrassée s'ils n'avaient été en présence de la bonne et de William, qui dormait allongé sur le confortable siège de cuir et la tête reposant sur les genoux de l'aimable dame.

Dehors, il commençait à faire sombre. Ils descendirent à l'auberge _Godiva_, où Darcy avait coutume de loger lorsqu'il passait dans la région. Il ordonna que l'on prépare des bains et un repas dans leur appartement, ne pensant pas descendre se restaurer dans la salle commune.

Tandis qu'il prenait son bain dans une des chambres, Elizabeth faisait de même dans la pièce voisine avec son fils. Comme cela arrivait généralement, il finit ses ablutions bien avant elle. Après avoir avisé son épouse que le repas avait été servi, il s'assit pour l'attendre à la petite table dressée devant la cheminée de la chambre à coucher.

Elizabeth entra, avec les cheveux défaits et ses vêtements de nuit. Elle portait une ample robe de chambre blanche brodée et nouée sous le buste, soulignant la forme de son ventre de quatre mois.

« Pardonne mon retard, - dit-elle en embrassant son époux, et s'asseyant à table pour souper.

- Te sens-tu mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, ce bain m'a fait le plus grand bien. Tous mes muscles étaient tendus.

- Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour ton état que nous nous arrêtions plus souvent, et ne pas nous dépêcher autant à rentrer.

- Mon état et moi allons parfaitement bien. Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous allions aussi lentement. »

Darcy la regarda en secouant la tête de réprobation, et avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il dégustait son potage.

« Veux-tu que nous restions une journée à Coventry ? Tu pourrais satisfaire ta curiosité naturelle en visitant certains lieux.

- Ne cherche pas à me tenter, » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton menaçant et en plissant le nez. Darcy rit.

« Nous en rediscuterons demain matin, lorsque tu seras reposée.

- Ce dont j'aimerais discuter, c'est le nom suggestif de l'auberge : _Lady Godiva_ (1) ! Tandis que j'étais dans mon bain, j'envisageais de sortir me promener nue à cheval sur la grand' place de la ville, » commenta-t-elle, amusée.

Darcy éclata d'un rire fort et sonore.

« Cela ne te préoccupe-t-il même pas un peu ? – s'offensa faussement son épouse.

- A dire vrai, cela ne m'inquiète absolument pas. Je connais bien ton aversion des chevaux, » répliqua-t-il avec assurance. Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre – il avait raison. « Un jour, me raconteras-tu d'où te vient cette crainte, ou devrais-je le demander à ta discrète mère ? – continua-t-il, se moquant d'elle.

- Fitzwilliam James Darcy ! » s'indigna-t-elle en riant. Il la menaçait toujours avec cela, mais ne le faisait pas.

Elizabeth prit le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et rejoignit le lit. Darcy protesta à voix basse.

« Comptes-tu lire encore ? – se plaignit-il.

- Je ne savais pas que cela te dérangeait, - répondit-elle tandis qu'elle se glissait sous les draps.

- Parfois, cela me dérange, » grommela-t-il en se tournant vers elle, posant sa main sur son ventre rond et fermant les yeux comme pour se disposer à dormir.

Elizabeth soupira lourdement, laissa le livre sur la table de nuit et retira l'oreiller supplémentaire sur lequel elle s'était adossée, pour s'allonger plus confortablement. Elle embrassa son époux sur le front, la pointe du nez puis les lèvres. Alors, il rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« Tu es pire qu'un enfant, » lui reprocha gentiment Elizabeth, parcourant du bout de ses doigts les lignes de son sourire. Darcy attrapa l'un de ses doigts en le mordillant. « Aïe ! » s'exclama Elizabeth exagérément. Son époux rit avec malice et s'approcha de ses lèvres pour s'en emparer avidement.

« Tu es une femme cruelle, - dit-il entre ses baisers.

- Moi ? – s'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai passé tout le voyage avec toi sur mon épaule sans pouvoir t'embrasser. Et à présent que nous sommes seuls, tu préfères la compagnie d'un livre.

- Je regrette d'avoir pu vous causer de la peine, et croyez-moi c'était sans le vouloir, » répondit-elle avec les mêmes mots qu'elle avait employés dans le Kent (2), lorsqu'il s'était déclaré pour la première fois. Darcy cessa de l'embrasser dans le cou et redressa la tête pour la regarder avec amusement. Les répliques de son épouse le surprenaient encore.

« Vous moquez-vous de moi ? » demanda-t-il. Elizabeth se perdit un instant dans l'espièglerie de ces yeux bleus.

« Jamais je n'oserais une telle chose. Vous-même m'avez avertie que vous ne pardonniez pas aisément les offenses, » rétorqua-t-elle avec humour.

Le rire de Darcy l'emplissait toujours d'admiration. Il ne se laissait jamais aller ainsi que dans l'intimité, et quelle plus grande intimité que la prison de ses bras, l'urgent besoin de ses lèvres et la quête de ses mains ?

###

Leur arrivée à Pemberley fut un évènement joyeux. Mrs Reynolds était ravie de retrouver la famille dans la grande demeure. A peine furent-ils descendus de voiture, elle prit le petit William dans ses bras et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur, elle communiqua à ses maîtres toutes les nouvelles d'importance.

Il était midi passé, mais Elizabeth alla tout de même s'allonger sur leur grand lit.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose, - dit Darcy qui lisait quelques lettres, posté près de la fenêtre.

- Toi aussi, » remarqua-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas, continuant à parcourir sa correspondance en se massant le front d'une main.

« Tes affaires ? » interrogea Elizabeth d'un ton de reproche. Darcy leva les yeux de sa lettre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Les mains de sa femme le tirèrent pour qu'il s'allonge. Il resta avec ses pieds sur le sol, et le reste du corps étendu sur le lit.

« L'accord était que je ne m'occuperais pas de mes affaires tant que je ne me serais pas reposé. Nous avons été à Bath. Nous sommes rentrés. Je peux me remettre au travail, - raisonna-t-il sous le regard réprobateur d'Elizabeth.

- Pas avant que tu n'ais vu le docteur Gibson, - insista-t-elle, comme jouant sa dernière carte.

- Cela me semble une excellente idée. Ainsi, il pourra t'examiner également. »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. Elle était tombée à pieds joints dans le piège.

Cet après-midi-là, on convoqua donc le vieux médecin. Mais ce fut son fils qui se présenta à sa place, le père souffrant d'un rhume sévère. Pour la tranquillité de tous, il assura que les deux époux Darcy étaient en excellente condition de santé. Ainsi, Darcy retourna à ses affaires délaissées, tandis qu'Elizabeth s'absentait quand le temps le permettait pour se rendre chez Jane.

Green Park était sans dessus-dessous. Il avait été décidé que les noces s'y tiendraient, pour ne pas encombrer Elizabeth avec les préparatifs. Cette dernière était agacée qu'on ne l'ait pas consultée pour cette décision, mais il était trop tard pour protester.

Beth et William passaient ces journées à jouer et courir en titubant ici et là à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Comment vas-tu, Lizzie ? – demanda Jane à sa sœur en la voyant s'asseoir, fatiguée d'essayer de suivre le rythme des deux petits enfants.

- Bien. Je bouge davantage, je ne supporte pas de rester immobile trop longtemps, l'odeur du café me révulse et certains jours, mes pieds me torturent. Mais j'ai dépassé la phase de nausées, Dieu merci ! – s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement.

- Sans doute, cette partie de la grossesse ne me manque pas, - remarqua Jane qui baissa à nouveau le regard sur son ouvrage.

- Oh, Jane ! Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû me plaindre ainsi. Je sais combien tu désires un autre enfant, - s'excusa Elizabeth, mortifiée par son manque de tact.

- Elizabeth, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Charles et moi avons encore de l'espoir, » lui dit-elle en souriant, tandis qu'elle lui prenait la main avec affection.

« Oh, non ! Ma pauvre petite fille ! » Ce moment entre les deux sœurs fut interrompu par les cris aigus de leur mère. « Qu'adviendra-t-il de mon enfant ? Mr Bennet ! Mr Bennet ! – s'agitait-elle exagérément.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mère ? – demandèrent-elles toutes deux à la vue de Mrs Bennet en pleine crise de nerfs, une lettre à la main.

- Où est votre père quand j'ai besoin de lui ? Ne sait-il pas combien mes nerfs me font souffrir ? – se lamentait-elle de façon hystérique.

- Mère, je vous en prie, expliquez-nous ce qu'il y a, - dit Elizabeth en conduisant Mrs Bennet à un fauteuil.

- C'est Lydia ! »

Jane et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard inquiet. Lydia avait donné naissance à une petite fille le mois précédent.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Lydia ? Expliquez-vous, Mère, - insista Elizabeth.

- Wickham a été mobilisé. Il devra se rendre à la guerre ! Et Lydia qui a ces enfants si petits et sans aide. Elle va se retrouver veuve si jeune ! – geignit-elle entre ses sanglots exagérés.

- Mère, c'est la profession de son époux. Nous prierons pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, - dit Jane, essayant de la calmer.

- Si cet homme orgueilleux qu'est ton époux lui avait donné ce qu'il mérite, il serait maintenant sain et sauf dans un tranquille presbytère ! » pleura Mrs Bennet avec acrimonie.

Elizabeth était sur le point de lui crier toute la vérité, mais Jane l'arrêta d'un signe, lui indiquant que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

« Mon époux a fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Wickham n'a reçu que ce qu'un homme tel que lui méritait, » répliqua-t-elle calmement, avant de prendre William dans ses bras et sortir de la pièce. Son père se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui jeta un regard contrit, comme la priant de l'excuser. Il connaissait la vérité sur les actes généreux de son gendre, savait le sacrifice auquel il avait consenti par amour pour Elizabeth, et combien sa famille devrait lui être reconnaissante.

###

_« Je ne puis croire que vous pensiez toujours que j'éprouve encore de bons sentiments à l'égard de cet homme ! – s'exclama-t-elle irritée. – Vous déraisonnez !_

_- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous étiez sur le point de rompre nos fiançailles ? Que Dieu me pardonne de vouloir épouser quelqu'un d'aussi obtus ! » répondit-il sur le même ton offensé._

_Un lourd silence suivit ces paroles. Elizabeth s'attarda à réfléchir aux mots qu'elle devrait prononcer pour éviter qu'il s'en aille fâché, peut-être pour ne plus jamais revenir._

_« Je vous prie d'être tolérant et de m'écouter, - demanda-t-elle à son fiancé qui fixait d'un air furieux la cheminée, appuyé sur le manteau._

_- Je vous écoute, » répondit Darcy avec tant de froideur qu'Elizabeth craignit de poursuivre. Elle inspira profondément et se leva de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de lui. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre : chez son oncle et sa tante, ils avaient rarement le privilège de se retrouver seuls. _

_« La perspective de voir Wickham ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous. Mais il s'est présenté ici ce matin, alors que Jane et moi étions avec la modiste, et ma mère n'a pas hésité à l'inviter à souper. Je suis désolée._

_- Alors, il est temps que je m'en aille. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui, - annonça-t-il dépité._

_- William… Je vous en prie, ne partez pas, » le supplia-t-elle en lui prenant le bras. L'angoisse dans sa voix l'affecta finalement, et il s'arrêta immédiatement. « Je sais qu'il est difficile pour vous d'être en sa présence, d'exprimer une courtoisie feinte. Mais ma mère ne connait pas les détails du mariage de ma sœur, ni de ce que vous m'avez confié dans votre lettre. C'est son gendre, l'époux de sa fille la plus aimée, et il a pour elle autant le droit de venir que vous et Charles. »_

_Darcy restait figé à sa place, mais le contact de la main d'Elizabeth contre son torse lui fit perdre son contrôle, en même temps qu'oublier sa colère._

_« Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que cet homme n'évoque en moi que de la répugnance ? » continua Elizabeth en le regardant dans les yeux, battant des longs cils qui encadraient ses grands yeux sombres. Darcy acquiesça en silence et vint appuyer son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Il s'était juré à lui-même qu'il ne l'exposerait plus à ses instincts. Mais sentir la caresse de son nez menu contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau et la chaleur enivrante de son souffle, était plus difficile à supporter en cet instant que chez lui lorsqu'il songeait à elle._

_Les mains d'Elizabeth remontèrent vers sa nuque, et il se rendit compte qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faciliter les choses. Dans l'esprit de Darcy, deux voix se faisaient entendre qui le torturaient immensément. L'une, noble et sage, lui ordonner de s'écarter comme un gentleman. L'autre, plus insistante, lui rappelait que le lendemain elle retournerait en Hertfordshire et qu'ils ne se verraient plus jusque peu avant la noce, et le suppliait de l'embrasser._

_Les actions d'Elizabeth n'aidaient pas sa part noble, et il se sentit vaincu par ces sentiments moins dignes. Il inclina la tête pour raccourcir la distance qui les séparait. Il pouvait sentir la respiration entrecoupée de sa fiancée à quelques centimètres de ses propres lèvres. On entendit alors des pas s'approcher et le baiser resta comme suspendu en l'air. Ils s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, leurs visages empourprés, juste à temps avant que Mrs Gardiner et sa belle-sœur entrent au salon._

_« Bonsoir, mesdames, » salua Darcy en s'inclinant. Tandis que les deux femmes lui retournaient aimablement son salut, Elizabeth tâchait de recouvrer sa respiration et dissimuler sa rougeur._

_« Resterez-vous à souper, Mr Darcy ? – demanda Mrs Gardiner, sans envisager la possibilité qu'il repousse l'invitation._

_- Non, ce soir c'est impossible, » répondit-il de ce timbre de voix si masculin qui le caractérisait._

_Le regard d'Elizabeth se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Elle pensait qu'après leur conversation, les choses étaient désormais claires entre eux et il ferait l'effort de rester._

_« Quel dommage ! J'imaginais que ceci étant la dernière soirée de Lizzie à Londres, vous voudriez la passer avec nous, - remarqua la tante Mary._

_- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai promis à ma sœur de souper avec elle ce soir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… - expliqua-t-il, prenant courtoisement congé des personnes présentes._

_- Mère, puis-je raccompagner Mr Darcy ? – demanda Elizabeth à la surprise de tous._

_- Oui… bien sûr, » répondit Mrs Bennet, étonnée du comportement de sa fille._

_Les fiancés sortirent en silence du salon. Arrivant à la porte, une domestique remit à Darcy ses gants, son chapeau et son manteau, avant de se retirer._

_« Elizabeth, je souhaiterais vous demander quelque chose. J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon audace, - commença-t-il nerveusement._

_- Vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous désirez, - répondit-elle sans hésiter, le visage cramoisi quand elle réalisa combien ses paroles avaient pu paraître peu convenables._

_- Je ne vous reverrai pas avant la cérémonie…quelques jours avant, en vérité, mais d'ici là, j'aimerais avoir quelque chose de vous. Auriez-vous un portrait de vous ? Je le prendrais en gage et vous le rendrais lorsque vous serez mon épouse, - dit-il avec tendresse._

_- Je suis navrée, mais je n'en ai pas. Et si je l'avais eu, je ne vous l'aurais pas donné en gage… » Le visage de Darcy se couvrit de honte. « Je vous l'aurais offert, - finit-elle de dire, son ton malicieux rendant sa tranquillité à son fiancé._

_- C'est dommage, - dit Darcy, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne regardait, avant de repousser une mèche errante de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, laissant traîner sa main plus que nécessaire._

_- William… Peut-être pourrais-je vous donner cela, » suggéra Elizabeth, saisissant la mèche qu'il venait de remettre en place. Elle s'enfuit vivement vers son panier à ouvrage, en tira des petits ciseaux de couture et la coupa rapidement, sans même se regarder dans une glace. Puis elle revint vers lui, la respiration agitée de s'être empressée. « Prenez. C'est à vous, » déclara-t-elle en lui plaçant cette petite part d'elle dans la main._

_Darcy ouvrit l'arrière de sa montre d'or, où se trouvait un espace pouvant servir de reliquaire (_3_). Il y plaça la mèche de cheveux puis rangea la montre dans la poche de son gilet._

_« Merci, - dit-il en souriant. – C'est le présent le plus cher qui m'ait été fait._

_- Considérant votre montre, permettez-moi d'en douter, » répondit-elle en plaisantant pour dissimuler la gêne qui l'envahissait. Elle aurait voulu lui dire combien elle l'aimait et combien il lui manquerait, mais l'assurance lui manquait._

_« Je dois partir, ou votre mère viendra voir ce qui vous retient si longtemps. »_

_Elizabeth fronça le nez en signe de contrariété. « Vous avez raison. Nous nous sommes déjà trop attardés, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant._

_Il mit son chapeau et avant de sortir, ajouta : « Vous me manquerez. »_

###

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda Darcy après le fougueux baiser de son épouse, qui l'étreignait avec force sans sembler vouloir le lâcher.

Quand il parvint à se défaire de ses bras, il la prit par la main et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, l'attirant sur ses genoux. « Bien. A présent, dis-moi ce qui s'est si mal passé durant ta visite à Jane, - l'interrogea-t-il en la regardant fixement, tandis qu'elle essayait d'éviter ses yeux.

- Il ne s'est rien passé. Oublie. Je désirais juste rentrer tôt pour te voir. »

Darcy soupira lourdement. Il la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser tromper aussi facilement.

« Une autre vilaine remarque de ta mère à mon égard ? » avança-t-il du même ton tranquille et serein qu'il prenait souvent.

Elizabeth opina du chef, ne désirant toujours pas en parler.

« Alors, je devrai remercier ma belle-mère pour son bavardage.

- Pourquoi cela ? – s'étonna-t-elle.

- Parce ça t'a renvoyé dans mes bras plus rapidement, » répondit-il en arborant le sourire préféré d'Elizabeth, ce sourire capable de l'aveugler. Et il se remit à l'embrasser avec indécence.

Cette nuit-là, tandis que Darcy faisait la lecture à un William presque endormi sur ses genoux, Elizabeth travaillait à son ouvrage, profitant également de la lecture. Enfin, le marchand de sable emporta le petit garçon, que ses parents portèrent eux-mêmes dans son berceau.

« Beth prononce déjà plusieurs mots, même des petites phrases, » dit Elizabeth, inquiète que son fils ne parle pas encore.

Darcy l'enlaça par derrière, appuyant ses mains où son autre enfant reposait. « Cesse de te tourmenter. Tu dis toujours qu'il me ressemble beaucoup, et j'ai été lent à apprendre à parler, - la tranquillisa-t-il à l'oreille.

- Jamais je ne m'en serais doutée ! » répliqua-t-elle en se moquant.

###

Quelques jours plus tard, Kitty Bennet deviendrait Catherine Barton. Sa famille et ses amis se réunirent un matin chez les Bingley pour partager le bonheur des futurs mariés. Comme cadeau de noces, Darcy avait décidé d'accorder une augmentation à son pasteur, non sans oublier de le prier d'être discret.

« Je dois vous féliciter pour la nouvelle grossesse d'Elizabeth, - dit aimablement Charlotte Collins à Mrs Bennet.

- Ah, oui… Merci, - répondit-elle d'un ton contrarié. – Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent d'avoir des enfants les uns après les autres. Ils auraient dû attendre, comme Jane et Charles. »

Charlotte rougit, voyant que Mr Darcy et Mr Bingley n'étaient pas loin de là et, probablement, avaient entendu les paroles dédaigneuses de leur belle-mère.

Plus tard dans la voiture, alors qu'ils rentraient à Pemberley, Elizabeth essaya de faire parler le petit.

« As-tu entendu ? Je crois qu'il a dit "maman", - fit-elle remarquer avec enthousiasme à son époux.

- Je crois pour ma part qu'il babillait seulement, » répondit-il en riant de l'obstination de son épouse à entendre des mots où il n'y en avait pas. Elizabeth fit la moue et peu après, reprit ses efforts. « Lizzie… Ai-je trop insisté pour avoir un autre enfant ? – demanda Darcy.

- Quoi donc ? Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. J'aime l'idée qu'ils aient peu de différence d'âge. Jane et moi n'avons que deux ans de différence et ce fut merveilleux. »

Darcy demeura pensif.

« Mais à quoi tient cette question ? Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour s'en inquiéter, - plaisanta-t-elle en caressant son ventre.

- Ce n'est rien. Je me demandais, c'est tout, - mentit-il.

- Ma mère ? – avança-t-elle, cherchant à deviner.

- Ta mère, - répondit-il avec une grimace, avant de rire.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Parfois, elle me fait avoir honte d'être sa fille, - pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

- Et comment s'est porté cet enfant aujourd'hui ? – demanda Darcy en lui touchant l'abdomen, pour détourner la conversation.

- Bien, il s'est agité durant toute la matinée, - répondit Elizabeth, toujours joyeuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants.

- "Il" ? – l'interrogea son époux, en haussant le sourcil.

- C'est une façon de parler, - dit-elle en faisant l'innocente, sachant que Darcy espérait une fille.

- Et cette façon de parler a-t-elle un nom ? – s'intrigua-t-il, comme Elizabeth avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle choisirait le nom de leur prochain enfant.

- C'est parfois James… et parfois Anne, » répondit-elle sans s'attendre à la réaction de son mari, qui lui prit la main pour la porter à ses lèvres, les yeux brillants, la remerciant en silence d'avoir choisi les prénoms de ses parents.

* * *

**1** _Dame saxonne du XI__e__ siècle qui, selon la légende, aurait traversé nue à cheval les rues de Coventry pour convaincre son mari de diminuer les impôts qu'il prélevait pour financer ses campagnes militaires._

**2** _Cf. _Orgueil et Préjugés_, livre II chapitre 11._

**3**_ A l'origine, coffret de taille et de forme variable abritant des restes d'un personnage saint ou sacré. Par extension, récipient destiné à accueillir les restes ou des souvenirs de personnes chères._


	50. Chapitre L

**CHAPITRE L**

« Peut-on entrer ? » demanda Darcy avec précaution. Ces dernières semaines, le tempérament d'Elizabeth était un peu incontrôlé, et après chaque visite de la couturière on pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quelle réaction.

« Entre, » dit Elizabeth. Darcy la trouva allongée sur le lit, ses mains caressant son ventre qu'elle ne pouvait plus cacher sous des jupes froncées.

« Comment t'es-tu portée, aujourd'hui ? – s'enquit-il, s'asseyant à côté d'elle et plaçant sa main sur les siennes.

- Je suis résignée. La robe est terminée, pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas à l'élargir de quelques centimètres avant le mariage, - bougonna-t-elle comme une enfant capricieuse. – Je grossis à vue d'œil. »

Darcy contint son rire à grand effort. « Tu exagères, tu n'es pas différente de quand tu attendais William, - lui dit-il.

- Les hommes ne remarquent rien ! – s'écria-t-elle irritée.

- Si je me souviens bien, cette robe fut la première de maternité que tu as portée avec William, n'est-ce pas ? – demanda-t-il en tâtant la soie bleu sombre qui habillait Elizabeth.

- Oui… En effet.

- Tu vois bien que nous, les hommes, prêtons de l'attention, - triompha-t-il. – Et elle te va parfaitement, ce qui me donne raison sur le fait que tu exagères. »

Elizabeth ébaucha un sourire malgré elle. « Je suis sur le point de ne plus pouvoir entrer dans ma robe pour les noces, - répliqua-t-elle en une tentative d'emporter la discussion.

- Voyons, - réfléchit-il. – Nous sommes vendredi. Kitty se marie dimanche matin. Je crois qu'il y a peu de risques. »

Elizabeth souffla de dépit et son époux l'embrassa sur le front puis les lèvres.

« Comment va ma fille ? – demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Que tu parles du bébé comme si tu le savais déjà, ne te garantira pas que ce soit une fille.

- Ce sera une fille. J'en suis sûr, - affirma-t-il sérieusement.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Tu vas le rendre ? – se moqua-t-elle.

- Non, non… Mais nous devrons poursuivre nos efforts jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une petite fille, - répondit-il en plaisantant.

- Mr Darcy ! – se scandalisa-t-elle. – Il me faudra prier Dieu pour que cela soit une fille, ou tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille. »

_###_

Les samedis, pourvu que le temps soit agréable, ils voyaient Georgiana et Richard. La propriété des Fitzwilliam étant voisine de celle des Bingley, la famille Darcy fit le trajet pour rester près de Green Park, où se tiendrait les noces le matin suivant.

Depuis que William marchait, il était devenu un petit garçon imparable, mais relativement obéissant et tranquille. De ses petites mains potelées, il se faisait comprendre en désignant tout, mais sans articuler de paroles précises.

« Il me manque terriblement, - dit Georgiana à Elizabeth tandis que William jouait avec des cubes de bois coloré. – Il grandit si vite.

- Il t'adore, encore plus que Jane, - répondit Elizabeth qui marchait la main à la taille, se massant le dos.

- Te sens-tu bien ?

- Oui, le mal de dos est normal, » soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Georgiana s'approcha d'elle pour lui installer un coussin, puis lui servit un thé.

- Est-ce mieux ? – s'enquit-elle avec affection.

- Beaucoup mieux.

- Richard et mon frère n'ont pas réalisé l'heure qu'il est. Je vais envoyer Mrs Clay les prévenir que le thé est servi.

- Ils doivent discuter de quoi que ce soit qu'ils préféreraient que nous ne sachions pas. Je les connais bien, - conclut Elizabeth.

- Je peux imaginer de quoi il s'agit, - déclara Georgiana, baissant la tête avec une certaine gêne dans les yeux.

- Y aurait-il un problème ? – demanda sa belle-sœur avec angoisse.

- Je ne voudrais pas d'inquiéter, - se hâta d'ajouter Georgiana.

- Georgie, tu es ma sœur, et quoi qui se passe je dois le savoir. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est pire pour moi qu'on me cache des choses ? J'ai une imagination débordante et je deviens généralement anxieuse à imaginer le pire.

- Très bien… Richard a été appelé à se présenter. Pour l'instant, il n'a que l'ordre de se rendre à Londres. Il pense qu'on ne l'enverra pas au front et je souhaite l'accompagner.

- L'accompagner ? – s'étonna Elizabeth qui essayait d'assimiler ces nouvelles.

- Oui, aller avec lui où qu'il soit appelé. Je pourrais être utile dans un campement de blessé, » répondit Georgiana. Elizabeth la fixait bouche bée, incrédule. « Ne me regarde pas ainsi ! J'ai besoin que tu sois de mon côté. J'ai lu qu'il y a des femmes qui accompagnent leurs époux et apportent leur aide. Il y a aussi des femmes qui se battent, - continua d'argumenter Georgiana.

- Et où donc ? – s'exclama-t-elle, s'efforçant de digérer les paroles de sa belle-sœur.

- Je ne sais pas… - hésita-t-elle un instant. – Souviens-toi de Jeanne d'Arc !

- Oui, et toi rappelle-toi comment elle a fini (1) ! » s'écria Elizabeth. Il se produisit un silence inconfortable durant lequel les yeux de Georgiana s'emplirent de larmes. « Tu sais que Fitzwilliam n'y consentira jamais, - dit finalement Elizabeth.

- Il devrait savoir que je suis désormais une femme mariée qui n'a pas besoin de sa permission, - s'offensa la jeune femme.

- Richard n'oserait pas t'emmener sans son accord. »

Au même moment, des pas se dirigeant vers le salon se firent entendre. Après leur discussion, la tension entre les dames était palpable, et le silence des gentlemen ne contribua pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Sous le prétexte d'un fort mal de tête, Elizabeth s'excusa et se retira de la pièce. Darcy la suivit peu après.

« Dis-moi que tu as dit à Richard que ce que veux Georgiana est une folie, » le pressa-t-elle en se blottissant contre la poitrine de son mari. Darcy l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Richard et moi sommes d'accord, mais il a besoin de moi pour ne pas qu'elle se fâche. Je passerai pour le méchant de l'histoire, pourvu qu'elle reste saine et sauve.

- Il lui dira donc que tu n'approuves pas, et qu'il ne souhaite pas être en désaccord avec toi ? – s'enquit-elle avec soulagement.

- Oui. Je me réjouis qu'enfin nos avis se rencontrent sur quelque chose, » répondit Darcy en riant. Elizabeth lui pinça le bras, avant qu'il reprenne la parole. « D'après les nouvelles de Vienne (2), la guerre a été déclarée à Napoléon. Tant que Richard attendra ses ordres à Londres, Georgiana l'accompagnera. Mais elle n'ira pas plus loin.

» Te sens-tu mieux ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? – s'inquiéta ensuite son époux.

- Je vais bien. Reste seulement encore un peu ici avec moi, je me sens toujours mieux dans tes bras. »

###

« Où est encore ce voile ? – s'exclama Mrs Bennet, sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait devant les yeux.

- Ici, Maman, - répondit calmement Jane, en lui tendant l'objet incriminé.

- Merci, ma chère Jane. Mes nerfs me rendent folle !

- Oui, Maman, » dit encore Jane, sans regarder Elizabeth de peur de se mettre à rire.

Mrs Bennet remit le voile à la domestique qui coiffait Kitty.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une autre de mes filles se marie ! – sanglota-t-elle. – Il me semble que c'était hier que j'ai reçu la nouvelle du mariage de Lydia. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête en signe de reproche. Sa mère semblait avoir la capacité inouïe d'oublier tous les douloureux moments passés à cause de la fugue de sa sœur cadette. Mais ces pensées amères furent mises de côté quand toutes les femmes s'exclamèrent avec ravissement à la vue de Kitty dans sa tenue enfin complète de mariée.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'entretienne de certaines obligations que tu auras en tant qu'épouse, » annonça Mrs Bennet à la fiancée dès que la domestique fut sortie. Les sœurs aînées échangèrent un regard de connivence et ne purent contenir leur amusement au souvenir d'une similaire discussion quelques années auparavant (3).

###

_Cette nuit-là, il était clair qu'elles ne pourraient pas dormir. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient trop nerveuses à l'idée de leurs noces pour pouvoir se reposer._

_« Jane, nous devrions essayer. Ou demain, nous serons laides, les yeux cernés et fatiguées. Plutôt, tu seras ravissante et j'aurais l'air malade, - dit Elizabeth en riant._

_- Lizzie, ne dis pas cela ! Ton fiancé s'est montré très généreux : cette soie française(_4_) qu'il t'a offerte pour confectionner ta robe est merveilleuse, et le voile est superbe. Je suis sûre que tu seras magnifique._

_- N'était-ce pas en effet un geste des plus généreux ? – songea Elizabeth à voix haute, rêveuse._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Qu'il m'envoie le voile qu'avait porté sa mère._

_- C'est une dentelle très élaborée._

_- Oui, mais j'apprécie le geste et non la beauté de l'objet. Jane, il me prouve chaque jour combien je l'avais mal jugé._ _Il est une bien meilleure personne que moi, - soupira Elizabeth._

_- Je suis si heureuse de te voir aussi amoureuse ! » s'exclama Jane en riant._

_Un coup à la porte interrompit leurs rires._

_« Dormez immédiatement ou demain vous aurez une mine affreuse ! » les réprimanda leur mère._

_Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Elizabeth contempla combien sa vie changerait le jour suivant. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage en songeant que c'était la dernière nuit qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur, la dernière nuit chez elle. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son futur époux. Serait-il aussi fébrile qu'elle ? La nervosité l'envahit et son estomac se serra quand elle se dit que le lendemain, elle partagerait son lit avec lui. Elle se força à ne plus penser, fermer les yeux et essayer de dormir. Ce fut une longue nuit._

_Il lui sembla s'être à peine endormie quand les lueurs de l'aube illuminèrent le ciel. Jane se leva et entama sa toilette tandis qu'Elizabeth tentait de dormir un peu plus longtemps._

_« Mes filles, debout, debout ! Le jour est enfin venu ! – glapit Mrs Bennet en entrant dans la chambre, avant d'invectiver sa cadette. – Debout, Lizzie ! Il n'est plus temps de traîner au lit ! » Elle tira brusquement les couvertures, et le froid fit bondir Elizabeth du lit pour enfiler une robe de chambre._

_« Mon Dieu, Lizzie ! As-tu vraiment dormi cette nuit ? Tu as une mine horrible, » remarqua Kitty en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Toutes celles présentes, à l'exception de Jane, s'accordèrent à dire qu'Elizabeth avait un air pitoyable ce matin. Elle se regarda dans le miroir : elle avait les traits tirés de fatigue. Retenant son souffle pour prendre courage, elle entreprit de faire sa toilette avec l'eau glacée._

_La femme de chambre entra et étendit les robes sur le lit. Elle y déposa également les voiles, les souliers et les sous-vêtements que les fiancées porteraient._

_« Il est tard, mes enfants, et il y a tant à faire ! N'était-il pas mieux que je vous fasse prendre votre bain hier soir malgré le froid ? » demanda leur mère qui, sans attendre de réponse, partit en vociférant vers la chambre de Mary. Kitty s'assit au bord du lit, caressant du bout des doigts l'étoffe des robes._

_« Un jour, j'épouserai un Lord ou peut-être un beau capitaine de la marine. Et je me ferai faire une robe aussi belle que celles-ci, » déclara-t-elle, rêvant éveillée. Jane et Elizabeth se regardèrent et sourirent._

_Le temps filait et la maison était sans dessus-dessous. Les domestiques annoncèrent qu'une voiture de Netherfield était arrivée pour emporter les malles des jeunes femmes. Mrs Bennet était hystérique dans son rôle de mère des mariées, et Mr Bennet s'était réfugié dans sa bibliothèque jusqu'au moment où on aurait besoin de lui._

_« Cela ne me plaît pas, Jane, - se plaignit Elizabeth en observant son reflet dans le miroir._

_- Laisse-moi faire, » offrit sa sœur, tâchant d'arranger la coiffure qu'on lui avait faite. Jane retira puis replaça les petites épingles._

_« Est-ce mieux ainsi ? – demanda-t-elle enfin en scrutant le visage impatient de sa sœur. _

_- Oui, merci. Je suis désolée de me comporter de la sorte, mais je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière._

_- Les paroles de Maman t'ont troublée, n'est-ce pas ? – demanda Jane._

_- Un peu. » Elle rencontra le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur. « Eh bien, oui, assez._

_- Moi aussi._

_- Cela ne semblait pas, tu dormais paisiblement._

_- Je me suis convaincue que ce qui nous attend ne peut être aussi atroce. Si cela ressemble un peu à lorsqu'il m'embrasse, alors ce doit être agréable. »_

_Elizabeth rit en voyant Jane qui rougissait en prononçant ces derniers mots. « Tu as raison, ma chère Jane. Cela ne peut pas être aussi terrible. »_

_La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'espace d'un instant, Elizabeth se réjouit de bientôt vivre dans une maison où l'on frappait aux portes avant d'entrer._

_« Maman dit que les voitures sont arrivées, - annonça Mary. – Elle m'a envoyée vous aider à vous habiller, car elle a des palpitations. »_

_L'estomac d'Elizabeth fit un soubresaut et elle se félicita de n'avoir rien avalé ou elle aurait été affreusement malade. Avec l'aide de la domestique et de Mary, elles revêtirent leurs tenues de mariées aussi vite que possible. Les cris de leur mère assurant qu'elles seraient en retard ne contribuaient pas à les tranquilliser._

_Jane fut la première prête et descendit apaiser les nerfs de Mrs Bennet. Elizabeth finit de mettre son voile avec l'assistance de Mary, et resta un moment à se contempler dans le miroir. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle craignit une seconde de fondre en larmes._

_« Lizzie, tu es réellement magnifique. Mr Darcy restera sans voix quand il te verra, » lui dit Mary. Ces paroles affectueuses la prirent par surprise._

_« Merci, Mary, » répondit-elle, avant d'étreindre sa jeune sœur avec force. Son sérieux l'avait toujours décontenancée, mais aujourd'hui elle était émue. Ensemble, elles descendirent les escaliers pour retrouver le reste de la famille qui les attendait. Dehors, un froid jour de décembre s'était levé, avec un ciel sans nuages._

_Leur père les attendait en fumant la pipe, et ses yeux encadrés de sourcils blancs se voilèrent de larmes à la vue de ses __"__petites__"__ prêtes à s'engager dans leurs nouvelles vies. Il était heureux pour elles, mais les savoir s'en aller loin ne lui plaisait pas. Elizabeth lui prit le bras et s'efforça de ne pas pleurer, mais son menton se mit à trembler quand son père la regarda avec tant de fierté._

_« Non, ma chérie. Ne pleurez pas. Je veux que Mr Darcy vous voie belle comme je vous vois maintenant et non avec les yeux brouillés, » plaisanta-t-il avec émotion._

_Elizabeth inspira profondément pour faire passer le nœud qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Son père la mena jusqu'à la voiture et un valet ouvrit la porte. Elle chancela à la vue du blason de la famille Darcy taillé sur le battant et elle ne sut pas comment elle arriva à monter à l'intérieur, car il semblait que son corps ne lui répondait plus._

_L'église n'était pas loin et les cloches se mirent à sonner à l'arrivée des voitures. Mrs Bennet et ses deux autres filles allèrent rapidement s'installer avant le début de la cérémonie. Se dirigeant vers le premier rang, Mrs Bennet allait saluant les invités, se donnant des airs de reine de la fête. Arrivant à sa place, elle salua avec une courbette ses gendres qui attendaient près de l'autel._

_Mr Bingley était placé à droite. Il était vêtu d'un costume gris et avait le visage rougi de nervosité, se passant un mouchoir sur le front à chaque instant comme par un jour d'été. Mr Darcy, quant à lui, se tenait du côté gauche. Sa veste était bleu sombre et sa cravate d'un ton ivoire. Il paraissait calme et sérieux, gardant une posture impeccable. De temps en temps, ses yeux se tournaient vers la porte puis il souriait à sa sœur qui l'observait depuis le deuxième rang, l'encourageant silencieusement. Il essayait de ne pas regarder Caroline, assise à côté de Georgiana et dont il sentait la rancœur. Il évitait également le colonel, qui feignait de lui en vouloir de lui avoir dérobé l'amour de sa vie._

_Les cloches cessèrent de résonner et Mrs Winchester alla s'installer au clavier de l'orgue. Tous les invités se levèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte._

_Elizabeth prit le bras gauche de son père et Jane le droit, tandis que les deux battants s'ouvraient lentement._

_« Eh bien, mes enfants, je crois que le moment est venu. J'espère que vous êtes prêtes, » dit Mr Bennet à ses filles. Les deux hochèrent la tête. L'esprit en tumulte, Elizabeth essaya d'apercevoir Darcy parmi la foule qui les examinait et poussait des exclamations sur leur passage. A mi-chemin, elle vit enfin la haute silhouette de son fiancé qui s'avançait devant l'autel. Il lui sembla voir Charles également, mais à la vue de Darcy tout le reste devint flou et elle ne regarda plus que lui. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux clairs et oublia la nervosité qui l'avait envahie ces derniers jours._

_Darcy parvint à rester calme, mais la beauté de sa fiancée le prit par surprise, comme un coup au creux de l'estomac. Non pas qu'il ait jamais douté de son charme, mais dans sa robe blanche, le voile de dentelle encadrant ses joues rougissantes, elle évoquait la vision d'un ange. Il inspira profondément et la regarda fixement, essayant de lui transmettre sa sérénité._

_Son père remit Jane d'abord, puis il prit la main d'Elizabeth et l'embrassa avant qu'elle prenne le bras de celui qui allait devenir son époux quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux couples avancèrent de quelques pas jusque devant l'autel où les attendaient le révérend. Durant la cérémonie, elle rencontra souvent le regard tendre de Darcy auquel elle répondait par un timide sourire._

_Elizabeth ne croyait pas avoir entendu grand-chose des paroles du pasteur, et n'avait dépendu que de ses sensations à ces moments. Elle tenta de deviner si la respiration un peu agitée de son promis était due à la nervosité ou autre chose. Elle revint à elle quand le révérend interrogea Charles et Jane avant de les unir. Elle réalisa alors que bientôt on lui poserait les mêmes questions. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et elle dut avoir involontairement serré le bras de son fiancé, car il la regarda avec inquiétude._

_Et si Darcy avait soudainement des remords ? Ses nerfs allaient la trahir quand la question fut posée à son fiancé, qui répondit d'une voix ferme et claire qu'il l'acceptait comme épouse. Elizabeth se sentit soulagée, comme libérée d'un grand poids. Elle adressa un large sourire à Darcy qui parut se détendre un peu. Ce fut ensuite à son tour de prononcer ses vœux et elle le fit naturellement, sans se préoccuper de la présence des autres pourvu que Darcy l'entende. Pour autant qu'elle ait voulu l'éviter, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et elle aperçut que sa sœur de faisait plus l'effort de cacher qu'elle pleurait._

_« Je vous présente Mr et Mrs Bingley, et Mr et Mrs Darcy, » annonça le pasteur à la congrégation, tandis que les mariés se retournaient vers elle. Les dernières larmes contenues d'Elizabeth coulèrent quand elle vit ses parents très émus et se tenant par la main. Darcy lui glissa un mouchoir dans la main et elle put essuyer ses joues, gardant le mouchoir au cas elle en ait de nouveau besoin. Ils descendirent l'allée centrale derrière les Bingley, saluant au passage leurs parents et amis. A la sortie de l'église, ils furent reçus par des applaudissements et des clameurs qui réclamaient un baiser des mariés._

_Elizabeth regarda timidement son mari, et il se rapprocha d'elle un peu embarrassé par la situation. Il s'inclina et ils échangèrent un court et chaste baiser qui ne satisfit aucun d'eux. _« Tu auras tous les jours de ta vie pour l'embrasser quand tu le désires, »_ songea Darcy sans savoir que tout près de lui, sa jeune épouse se disait exactement la même chose._

###

« Longue et heureuse vie aux mariés ! » s'exclamèrent avec enthousiasme les invités au mariage des Barton.

Elizabeth était assise à côté de Jane, lui tenant le bras et suivant d'un œil vigilant William et Beth qui marchaient maladroitement près d'elles.

« Kitty est un peu triste que Lydia ne soit pas venue, - remarqua Jane.

- Je le sais. Jamais je ne l'aurais crue aussi égoïste, mais son absence ne me surprend pas. Je ne la crois pas capable d'assister au bonheur de ses sœurs : ce ne serait qu'une confirmation de son choix malavisé et précipité.

- Elle a écrit à Maman. Elle voudrait revenir vivre avec eux maintenant que Kitty est mariée et que Wickham est parti au front.

- Ce qui en réalité signifie : _je n'ai plus un penny et je suis criblée de dettes_.

- Lizzie… Elle attend un autre enfant. Papa a donné son accord. »

Elizabeth s'en voulut d'avoir médit de sa sœur. Lydia était sans doute une gamine gâtée et mal élevée, mais elle ne lui avait jamais souhaité le genre de vie qu'elle était condamnée à vivre par son manque de jugement.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais rien dû dire. »

Darcy vint les rejoindre et Jane profita de la relève pour aller s'occuper des invités.

« Tu fuis toute possibilité de conversation avec ma mère ? – ironisa Elizabeth.

- Non, je me demandais seulement si tu voudrais une part de tarte, » répondit-il en lui tendant une assiette de tarte à la framboise, accompagnée de crème. Dernièrement, son attirance pour les pâtisseries était évidente.

« Tu ne devrais pas, j'en ai déjà mangé une part, - dit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la tentation.

- Tu dis toujours que le bébé est heureux si tu l'es. Aussi, parce que j'aime que mes dames soient heureuses, mange, » lui ordonna-t-il en portant à ses lèvres une bouchée de tarte. Elizabeth ferma les yeux pour la savourer et quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit s'approcher Beth et William qui la suivait.

« Maman, gâteau, » lui dit-elle en indiquant l'assiette – elle appelait toutes les femmes "maman" ou "petite". Darcy laissa l'assiette à Elizabeth qui donna une bouchée de tarte à Beth qui se couvrait la figure de crème. La bouche pleine, la fillette alla ensuite rejoindre son père. Elizabeth et Darcy rirent de bon cœur de la voir s'essuyer le visage contre la veste de Bingley sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

« Ma…man, - dit William en montrant à son tour l'assiette de tarte.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? – demanda Darcy en le soulevant du sol pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Maman, » répéta-t-il en pointant de nouveau l'assiette.

Elizabeth les enlaça tous les deux en les serrant contre elle. Darcy rit si fort que quelques uns se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Maman, - répéta le petit garçon.

- Il semble que ce glouton n'attendait que la tentation d'une douceur, - conclut Darcy. – Et dire que tu te plains qu'il me ressemble… »

* * *

**1** _Pour ceux qui auraient oublié leurs cours d'histoire, je rappelle que Jeanne d'Arc, après avoir combattu contre les Anglais pour Charles VII, a été accusée d'hérésie et brûlée à Rouen en 1431._

**2**_ En novembre 1814, les représentants diplomatiques des grandes puissances européennes se réunissent en congrès à Vienne. Les vainqueurs de Napoléon veulent notamment rendre aux pays leurs frontières d'avant la Révolution française. Les négociations seront conclues en juin 1915._

**3** _Jane et Elizabeth se marient fin 1812. Le mariage de Kitty a lieu en février 1815._

**4** _Outre le fait que certains produits français comme la dentelle, la soie, le cognac ou le champagne, était des produits de luxe, l'embargo anglais sur la France les rendait encore plus chers._


	51. Chapitre LI

**CHAPITRE LI**

_Un silence un peu inconfortable s'était installé dans le véhicule cahotant. Après les discussions insignifiantes sur les invités, la cérémonie, la réception et le beau temps, il semblait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup à dire et il faudrait encore compter plusieurs heures de voyage avant d'arriver à leur destination : Londres, où ils passeraient leur nuit de noce._

_Dans la luxueuse voiture, Elizabeth se mit à se passer les mains sur les bras pour se réchauffer. Malgré le plaid qui l'abritait, elle commençait à avoir un peu froid. S'en apercevant, Darcy se leva du siège opposé et s'assit à côté d'elle, la couvrant avec la couverture qu'il portait._

_« Merci, » répondit-elle au geste, espérant qu'il resterait à son côté un peu plus longtemps. Voyant qu'il ne montrait aucune intention de bouger, elle lia son bras au sien, lui prenant la main. Darcy se sentit incité et se crut obligé d'engager à nouveau la conversation._

_« C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta-t-il, comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué auparavant. Elizabeth dissimula son amusement pour ne pas offenser les efforts de son nouvel époux. Ce dernier la regarda avec tendresse, approchant son visage du sien, un rien dubitatif. Leur baiser fut d'abord léger et doux, bien que cette fois ils n'aient pas à s'inquiéter qu'on les voit ou leur fasse des remarques insidieuses. Ils étaient désormais mari et femme, et cela produisait une sensation à la fois de soulagement et d'anxiété. Une main de Darcy saisit sa nuque, tandis que l'autre descendait dans son dos pour aller se poser sur sa taille, avec la claire intention de ne pas se séparer immédiatement d'elle. Elizabeth se sentit frissonner, mais non de froid, et elle crut propice d'agir à son tour, en plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Darcy. Au moment où elle fit ce geste, elle le sentit envahir sa bouche, sa langue la caresser. Elle eut soudain chaud et ses joues rougirent. Juste quand elle commençait à se sentir assurée, Darcy la relâcha subitement, mais courtoisement._

_Un silence troublé suivit leur baiser, dont ils profitèrent pour éclaircir leurs esprits et reprendre le contrôle de leurs impulsions. Darcy se sentait honteux de s'être laissé emporté, et de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. A son côté, Elizabeth se demandait comment dissimuler son excitation, inspirant et expirant profondément pour calmer son pouls fébrile._

_« Je suis désolé, » s'excusa Darcy, après s'être assuré qu'il n'était plus affecté._

_Elizabeth le regarda en plissant les yeux, considérant ces paroles ou peut-être la réponse qu'elles méritaient. « Ai-je fais quelque chose d'incorrect ? » finit-elle par demander._

_Il resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de lui répondre sincèrement : « Non… Je ne suis pas sûr._

_- Alors, vous ne devriez pas vous excuser, » répondit-elle un peu embarrassée par son manque de décorum. Elle se détourna, feignant de s'absorber dans la contemplation du paysage._

_La main de son mari attrapa la sienne et ne la lâcha plus. Elizabeth se sentit bientôt assez en confiance pour laisser aller sa tête contre son épaule. Elle se sentait si bien, que la fatigue d'une nuit sans sommeil la vainquit et elle s'endormit appuyée contre son bras. Darcy arrangea les couvertures pour bien l'abriter et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se pelotonna, frottant sa joue contre lui mais sans se réveiller, et il sourit avec satisfaction, appréciant la proximité de son _épouse_._

###

« Kitty était ravissante, tu ne crois pas ? – commenta Elizabeth en se blottissant contre Darcy.

- Sans aucun doute. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue aussi charmante qu'aujourd'hui, » répondit-il en laissant aller sa tête contre la sienne. Il respira l'odeur de lavande et sa main chercha celle d'Elizabeth. La voiture était ballottée, il avait beaucoup neigé les jours précédents et les routes étaient presque impraticables. Pour autant que Jane et Charles aient insisté pour qu'ils restent quelque temps à Green Park, Elizabeth ne souhaitait pas que son mari continue à supporter comme un gentleman les commentaires déplacés que sa mère faisait clairement exprès.

Le passage d'une ornière dans la route réveilla William qui dormait sur la banquette opposée.

« Ce n'est rien, mon petit ! – s'empressa Mrs Johnson, voulant calmer le petit qui pleurait d'avoir été réveillé si brutalement de sa sieste.

- Maman ! » clamait-il à pleins poumons.

Darcy prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le passa à Elizabeth qui le tranquillisa en le berçant et lui chantant doucement. Les parfaits yeux bleus finirent par se refermer, vaincus par la fatigue d'une journée de jeux interminables.

« Comment te sens-tu ? – s'inquiéta Darcy en lui retirant William pour la soulager du poids du petit garçon.

- Je crois que j'ai mangé trop de gâteau, - plaisanta Elizabeth en caressant son ventre rond.

- Mr Darcy, passez-moi l'enfant, - intervint la nourrice en tendant les bras.

- Cela ira, Mrs Johnson. Nous arriverons dans peu de temps, » répondit-il courtoisement.

Arrivant à Pemberley, Elizabeth alla se coucher et ne redescendit pas pour souper, légèrement indisposée par ses agapes et le voyage dans de pauvres conditions. Tard dans la soirée, Darcy rejoignit leur chambre, pensant y trouver silence et calme après une journée passée à "exercer" ses faibles aptitudes à traiter avec les inconnus. Il fut surpris de trouver William encore éveillé et jouant avec sa mère dans leur lit. Le rire sonore du petit garçon résonnait joyeusement dans la pièce. Elizabeth était totalement décoiffée par les parades de son fils à ses chatouilles.

« Mon amour… » commença sérieusement Darcy.

Elizabeth ne s'était pas jusque là aperçue de sa présence, et à sa voix elle cessa ses jeux et leva la tête pour le voir. Il se tenait debout près du lit et aurait paru très sévère, n'eût été le caleçon et la chemise de nuit qu'il portait.

« Je crois que William devrait dormir depuis longtemps déjà, et tu ne te sentais pas bien, - reprit-il, l'air contrarié.

- Tu as raison, mais pour ma défense et celle de William, la sieste que nous avons fait en arrivant a été d'une grande aide et nous n'avons maintenant guère sommeil. »

Darcy la regarda avec reproche. Si lui avait agi de même, il se serait longuement fait sermonner pour exciter l'enfant avant de se coucher.

« William, dis bonsoir à ta mère, » dit-il au petit garçon.

Elizabeth embrassa son fils et avant que Darcy ne l'emmène, elle le fit également embrasser le bébé. Son mari revint peu après de la nursery, retira la robe de chambre qu'il avait enfilée pour aller remettre William à sa nourrice, puis se mit au lit.

« Tu as les pieds froids ! » se plaignit Elizabeth.

Son époux ne répondit pas, il semblait un peu fâché. Il s'installa pour dormir et ferma les yeux. La chambre était assez largement illuminée par le feu ardent dans la cheminée. Elizabeth l'observa, souhaitant avoir sommeil. Elle s'approcha de lui et appuya la tête sur son épaule. Darcy ouvrit les yeux un instant et la regarda. Elle sourit. Il réessaya de s'endormir.

« Es-tu très fatigué ? – demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'enfant, tandis qu'elle appuyait sa main sur le torse de son mari.

- Mmm… un peu. J'ai la migraine, » répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

La main d'Elizabeth était maintenant à son col et traçait distraitement des cercles sur sa poitrine.

« Moi, je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée, - dit-elle d'un ton provoquant, tandis qu'elle glissait sa main jusque sous les couvertures.

- Lizzie ! – s'exclama Darcy, se redressant brusquement dans le lit, surpris par l'audace de son épouse.

- Will ! » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, pour se moquer de lui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et elle se réjouit d'avoir capturé son attention. Il s'était désormais tourné vers elle et la regardait. Elle tendit la main et le prit par la nuque, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux.

« Te sens-tu bien ? – s'enquit Darcy encore un peu perplexe.

- Je me sens…parfaitement bien, » répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Alors, Darcy la saisit à la taille, la serrant le plus possible contre lui, s'appropriant les lèvres impatientes de sa femme. Ils échangèrent un long et profond baiser, tandis qu'il caressait la jambe qui le tenait enlacé, l'emprisonnant.

Elizabeth roula sur lui – cela devenait la position la plus commode. Après cette brève séparation pour changer de place, elle reprit sa bouche entrouverte. S'ensuivit un autre baiser long, profond et humide, les mains de Darcy perdus dans les plis de sa chemise. Puis elle relâcha ses lèvres et descendit jusqu'à son menton, puis le long de son cou pour s'arrêter sur sa pomme d'Adam. Un gémissement lui indiqua qu'elle était en bon chemin.

Avec l'aide de Darcy, elle lui retira rapidement sa chemise et put caresser et embrasser ce torse viril qui lui plaisait tant. Elle sentit ses mains qui relevaient sa chemise de nuit jusqu'à sa taille et peu après, comme ils se fondaient en un seul être.

« Je crois que ta migraine est passée, » remarqua-t-elle malicieusement un moment plus tard, dégageant ses cheveux de son front et le caressant. Darcy prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il était encore un peu agité, tâchant de calmer sa respiration. Sa poitrine montait et baissait rapidement.

Elizabeth se blottit sur lui. « Ton cœur bat la chamade, - dit-elle. – J'aime l'écouter. » Elle s'endormit tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, qui s'écoulaient en cascade sur le lit.

###

Mars arriva rapidement à Pemberley. Peu à peu, la neige se retira et les lacs perdirent leur enveloppe de glace. Elizabeth put de nouveau profiter de longues promenades, parfois seule et parfois avec William qui ces dernières semaines, avait découvert l'univers des mots et ne se lassait pas de demander le nom de chaque chose. A d'autre occasions, Darcy l'emmenait avec lui parcourir les champs à cheval. Il était plus qu'évident que le petit appréciait énormément ces sorties – une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite avec sa mère, qui craignait encore les chevaux.

Une semaine avant son anniversaire, Elizabeth revenait de sa promenade matinale en compagnie de son fils et Mrs Johnson, lorsque Mrs Reynolds l'aborda pour lui transmettre un message de son époux : « Mrs Darcy, le maître vous attend dans son bureau, » dit-elle l'air préoccupé.

Darcy écrivait rapidement une lettre en réponse à celle qu'il avait reçue, apportant de malheureuses nouvelles du Hertfordshire. Il trempait sa plume dans l'encrier, et de nervosité son écriture était altérée. Il ne savait pas comment communiquer à son épouse la triste nouvelle. Il était en train de sceller la missive lorsqu'il l'entendit rentrer. Il resta assis dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant à la façon de lui dire, puis enfin il se leva et sortit à sa rencontre.

Elizabeth se dirigeait vers le bureau de son mari, quand elle le vit apparaître à la porte et la regarder. Il tenait une lettre dans ses mains. L'expression de ses yeux lui produisit une désagréable sensation au creux de l'estomac. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était immobilisée jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Il la regarda avec douleur.

« Lizzie, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer, » dit-il attristé.

Elle tourna son regard vers la lettre et put voir qu'elle venait de Longbourn. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, et elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas supporter d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« S'agit-il de… de mon père ? – demanda-t-elle, sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Non, ma chérie. Il s'agit de ta mère. Elle a eu une attaque hier et est décédée. Je suis désolé, » annonça-t-il, attendant la réaction d'Elizabeth.

Elle resta paralysée, comme si ne pouvant pas assimiler l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle perdrait d'abord son père : sa mère les avait élevées avec la certitude qu'elles resteraient sans rien dès la mort de leur père. Il semblait qu'elle était immortelle.

L'espace d'un instant, elle fut soulagée que ce ne soit pas son père. Mais immédiatement vint la culpabilité d'avoir de telles pensées et avec, une vague de douleur. Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et elle tomba à genoux, le visage entre les mains, tandis qu'elle éclatait en pleurs. Darcy s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et l'étreignit aussi fort que possible, la laissant pleurer contre lui et libérer sa douleur.

« Shh… Tout ira bien, » lui dit-il à l'oreille, tandis que ses mains caressaient son dos, essayant de la réconforter. Quand elle cessa de trembler dans ses bras, il l'aida à se remettre debout. « Viens, Lizzie. Entre. » Elle avança appuyée sur lui, comme en transe. Darcy la fit asseoir, avant d'appeler un domestique.

« Apportez de l'eau, et faites venir le docteur Gibson, - ordonna-t-il.

- Non, ne l'appelle pas ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire, - supplia Elizabeth, qui soutenait sa tête de ses mains.

- Lizzie, mon amour, laisse moi me charger de tout, » répondit Darcy, s'asseyant à côté d'elle et faisant signe au domestique d'exécuter sa requête. Il l'embrassa sur le front et l'enlaça à nouveau.

« Comment…comment est-ce arrivé ? – interrogea Elizabeth, abattue.

- Il semble qu'elle se soit plainte de ses nerfs, mais ton père et Mary ont cru à une de ses crises habituelles. Ton père l'a trouvée sur le sol du petit salon. Le médecin a conclu à une attaque, elle n'a pas souffert.

- Pauvre Maman ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. Une domestique entra avec l'eau. Darcy lui servit un verre et l'obligea à boire quelques gorgées. « Qui a écrit la lettre ? – demanda-t-elle encore, affligée.

- Ton père a dépêché deux lettres à Green Park. De là, l'une a été envoyée ici.

- Je veux la lire, - pria-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit bon pour toi. Cela risque de beaucoup t'affecter, - répondit-il avec affection.

- Je sais que je dois penser au bébé, mais je voudrais lire les mots de mon père.

- D'abord, j'aimerais que tu te repose un peu, tu es très pâle. Mrs Reynolds va t'apporter un thé. » Et disant cela, il la fit se lever et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur chambre.

Dans la chambre, Mrs Reynolds aida Elizabeth à se dévêtir et se coucher dans le lit. Elle lui prépara et lui servit un thé pour calmer ses nerfs. Tandis qu'elle buvait, Elizabeth laissait échapper quelques larmes, auxquelles l'aimable dame répondait par "pauvre petite".

Les pleurs et l'angoisse lui avaient causé un fort mal de tête. Elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir : régulièrement, quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce et jetait un œil c'était parfois son époux, parfois Mrs Reynolds. Finalement, le sommeil l'emporta.

Elle se réveilla endolorie et angoissée, et il lui fallu quelques instants pour s'en rappeler la raison. Les larmes revinrent. Elle comprit qu'il devait être tard, et elle s'assit dans le lit. Elle se souvint que Darcy avait laissé la lettre sur l'écritoire et elle se leva pour aller la chercher. Elle prit la missive dans ses mains tremblantes. S'approchant de la cheminée, elle suivit du doigt les paroles de son père.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que la lettre était adressée à son époux et non à elle. Elle en découvrit la raison peu après, quand elle eut poursuivit sa lecture : son père, malgré le chagrin, s'inquiétait de comment elle prendrait la nouvelle. De savoir cela la fit de nouveau éclater en sanglots désespérés.

Elle sécha ses larmes et continua sa lecture. Le récit des évènements l'émut encore davantage et l'emplit d'angoisse quand elle lut que son père demandait qu'elle ne se rende pas à Longbourn. Au même moment, Darcy entra dans la chambre. Il la trouva le visage rougi par les larmes et la lettre dans les mains. Il s'avança vers elle et la regarda avec reproche.

« Je dois y aller ! C'était ma mère ! Mon père a besoin de moi ! – s'écria-t-elle de façon hystérique.

- Lizzie, calme-toi, - lui chuchota-t-il en cherchant à la calmer.

- Sûrement, tu es d'accord avec mon père… Tu ne veux pas… tu ne veux pas… » Avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, elle tomba évanouie dans les bras de son époux.

###

_Un précepteur d'Eton entra dans la classe silencieuse où se tenait le cours d'histoire. Les élèves levèrent la tête de leur leçon sur le roi Henry V _(1)_ et observèrent le petit homme chauve se diriger vers un des pupitres. Le jeune Darcy rougit quand il s'aperçut qu'il venait vers lui._

_« Venez avec moi, » fut tout ce qu'il dit. Darcy se leva et le suivit en silence jusqu'au bureau du directeur. De nervosité, son cœur se mit à battre avec force : autant qu'il se souvienne, il ne s'était mêlé à aucun problème. Celui qui se mettait dans des embrouilles était généralement Richard, et il était dans quelques classes au-dessus de lui. Entrant dans le bureau, il reconnut un des employés de son père._

_« Master Darcy, préparez vos affaires : on vous rappelle chez vous. »_

_Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, heureux. Il détestait réellement être dans cette école, et son foyer et sa famille lui manquaient horriblement. Peu après, il était en route pour Pemberley, avec l'excitante nouvelle de la prochaine arrivée d'un frère ou d'une sœur. Quand il arriva chez lui, il trouva tout sans dessus-dessous, mais non de façon joyeuse. Les visages trahissaient l'inquiétude et il ne put voir ni son père ni sa mère. Mrs Reynolds lui prépara un repas chaud : elle le gâtait toujours et il se sentait bien avec elle._

_« Mrs Reynolds, y a-t-il un problème ? » interrogea-t-il timidement. Il ne savait pas encore comment, un jour, il pourrait être responsable de tant de gens, s'il n'osait pas poser la moindre question._

_« Je crois que vous devriez parler avec votre père, » répondit la brave femme._

_Le garçon erra dans la demeure jusqu'à être appelé par son père._

_« Fitzwilliam, je me réjouis de te voir, - lui dit-il en essayant de paraître content, mais avec une tristesse évidente._

_- Merci, monsieur. Comment se porte ma mère ? » demanda le jeune Darcy, inquiet. Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de son père, qui fondit en larmes devant lui. _

_Embarrassé, il sortit du bureau et prit le chemin du second étage. Il avait l'intention de se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais en passant devant la chambre de sa mère, il entendit un cri qui l'emplit de terreur. Au même moment, une domestique ouvrit la porte et sortit en courant, sans se rendre compte de sa présence et ayant laissé le battant ouvert. Un autre cri s'échappa de la pièce. C'était sa mère. Darcy entra précipitamment dans la chambre et resta figé à la vue du visage maternel déformé par la douleur, et le sang qui tachait presque tout le lit. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes, le temps qu'il fallut à Mrs Reynolds pour le pousser dehors. Il lui fallut l'aide de Missy, l'une des domestiques, qui emmena le garçon à sa chambre et resta avec lui._

_Il était presque minuit quand Mr Darcy entra dans la chambre de son premier né. Le sérieux de son expression n'augurait pas de bonnes nouvelles._

_« Fitzwilliam, ta mère… est morte en donnant le jour à une petite fille, » annonça-t-il la voix brisée. _

_Missy éclata en sanglots, essuyant ses larmes avec son tablier._

_« Puis-je la voir ? » demanda-t-il, contenant la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas que son père se remette à pleurer par sa faute._

_« Mon fils, je ne crois pas que cela serait une bonne chose. Il serait mieux que tu t'en souviennes lorsqu'elle était en vie. Mais tu peux faire la connaissance de ta sœur. »_

_Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et se rendit en compagnie de son père à la chambre du bébé, que sa mère s'était chargée de décorer. Une jeune femme avait été employée pour s'occuper de la petite et la tenait dans ses bras. « Voici Miss Johnson, elle prendra soin de Georgiana. »_

_Fitzwilliam s'approcha pour mieux la regarder. Elle semblait vulnérable et minuscule. Les quelques cheveux qu'on lui voyait étaient blonds, et ses yeux bleus. Il demanda à la prendre dans ses bras – elle lui rappelait sa mère et durant un bref moment, toute la peine qui l'envahissait s'évanouit._

###

Elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps inconsciente. Trop tôt, elle se réveilla dans le lit et toute le chagrin encore en elle.

Darcy lui tenait la main. Elle sentit une douleur dans son dos et son ventre se durcit. Elle n'était pas sotte, et reconnut qu'il s'agissait d'une contraction.

« Le docteur arrivera bientôt, - l'avertit son époux.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te crier après.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, » lui dit-il en lui caressant le front.

Lorsque le médecin arriva, elle avait ressentit une autre contraction. Elle ne voulut pas le dire à Darcy, et préféra en informer directement Mr Gibson.

« Je recommande le repos absolu, - conclut le praticien après son examen. – Que les contractions continuent m'inquiète. Il est trop tôt pour que vous en ayez et si elles persistent, cela pourrait provoquer un accouchement prématuré. »

Darcy pâlit, mais resta silencieux.

« Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tâchez de contrôler votre douleur à cette mauvaise nouvelle. Je reviendrai demain, » annonça le docteur avant de s'en aller. Darcy l'accompagna, plein d'inquiétude. « Fitzwilliam, les contractions qu'a ressenti votre épouse ne sont pas dangereuses. Au contraire, elles sont normales étant donnée la situation. Mais connaissant le caractère indomptable de Mrs Darcy, j'ai préféré l'effrayer un peu.

- Merci, » souffla Darcy, soulagé. Il retourna tenir compagnie à Elizabeth. Il la trouva pelotonnée en position fœtale, essayant de dormir.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras, - lui demanda-t-elle de façon presque inaudible. – Reste avec moi. »

Darcy retira sa veste et ses bottes. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et se contenta de l'étreindre.

* * *

**1**_ Henry V d'Angleterre, né en 1387 au Pays de Galles et mort en 1422 à Vincennes (France). Vainqueur de la bataille d'Azincourt en 1415, il épouse en 1420 Catherine de Valois et la même année, est reconnu héritier au trône de France par le traité de Troyes._


	52. Chapitre LII

**CHAPITRE LII**

Darcy devait encore s'habituer au besoin de le toucher que ressentait son épouse depuis ce dernier mois. Depuis la mort de Mrs Bennet, il semblait qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait supporter d'être éloignée de ses êtres chers. Bien qu'elle ne subisse aucune difficulté dans sa grossesse, elle préférait rester dans sa chambre, ou toute autre pièce à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Son époux était inquiet : Elizabeth ne se réjouissait plus de ses promenades ni de ses lectures. Elle ne paraissait oublier sa peine qu'en compagnie de William ou la sienne. Il espérait que Jane lui rendrait visite, mais des problèmes de santé retardaient sa venue. Georgiana était à Londres avec Richard, cependant dans sa dernière lettre elle promettait de venir à Pemberley le plus tôt possible.

Ce matin du début de mai, Darcy se réveilla avec la même préoccupation qui l'occupait depuis le décès de sa belle-mère. Il voulait qu'Elizabeth se montre enfin un peu moins accablée. Il la regarda dormir à son côté, sa main reposant sur son torse. Son ventre était désormais impossible à cacher, à ses presque sept mois de grossesse. Darcy écarta doucement sa main pour se lever sans la réveiller. Il était encore tôt, et il aurait une journée chargée. Mais à peine eut-il essayé de bouger, que la main qui auparavant reposait paisiblement le saisit fermement, et il rencontra les yeux suppliants de sa femme.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, - murmura-t-il. Puis, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front, il ajouta : - Rendors-toi. »

Mais la pression de la petite main ne perdit pas de sa force.

« As-tu beaucoup à faire ? Ne pourrais-tu pas rester un peu plus longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle de telle façon que Darcy sentit la tristesse qui résidait encore en elle. des courriers urgents attendaient une réponse, et il devait inspecter des travaux en cours au nord de la propriété.

« Je m'arrangerai, - répondit-il enfin. – Je reste, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ? – interrogea-t-elle, en plissant le nez comme son époux l'aimait.

- Quand nous nous lèverons, tu descendras déjeuner avec moi, puis tu m'accompagneras pour superviser les travaux.

- Très bien, » accepta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire, avant de se pelotonner autant que possible contre lui.

Après le déjeuner, Elizabeth se rendit à la nursery tandis que Darcy se disposait à répondre à quelques lettres avant de sortir se promener avec sa femme. Sur le petit plateau d'argent l'attendaient une pile d'enveloppes aux belles calligraphies et solennels cachets. Il tria le paquet en ronchonnant, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur un nom : _Mr M. Thorton_. Il décacheta le pli avec un coupe-papier et lut :

_**M**__r Darcy,_

_Je m'adresse à vous, car il est récemment parvenu à ma connaissance que votre belle-mère, Mrs Bennet, était décédée. J'espère que Mrs Darcy aura pris cette nouvelle de la meilleure façon possible et qu'elle, comme vous tous, jouissez d'une bonne santé._

_J'ai prévu de passer en Derbyshire le mois prochain et, si je suis le bienvenu, je souhaiterais me rendre à Pemberley pour vous adresser en personne mes condoléances. En attendant, je vous prie de lui transmettre mes sincères regrets._

_Salutations, Matthew Thorton._

Darcy soupira avec frustration à l'idée d'être l'hôte du parfait Mr Thorton. Il rejeta la lettre sur le bureau et continua de parcourir ses papiers. Une heure plus tard, il était encore concentré sur sa tâche, répondant à des messages d'affaires et de courtoisie, y compris celui de Thorton. Un léger coup frappé à la porte détourna son attention le temps de dire « Entrez », puis il se remit à écrire.

Elizabeth entra dans la pièce et quand il leva la vue pour la regarder, il fut frappé par sa pâleur et les cercles sombres sous ses yeux. Il semblait qu'elle ait pleuré de nouveau.

« Elizabeth, tu vas bien ? – s'alarma-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, pour lui prendre les mains et la guider vers un fauteuil.

- Je vais bien, » assura-t-elle, mais sa réponse n'apaisa en rien son mari.

Darcy entoura ses épaules de son bras et l'attira contre lui. Elle ne résista pas, se laissa enlacer et appuya sa tête contre le cœur de son époux.

« As-tu pleuré ? – demanda-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

- Un peu, - admit-elle. – Mais pour une bonne chose.

- De bonnes nouvelles ?

- Charles ne t'a pas écrit ?

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec ma correspondance, - répondit-il avec une grimace.

- Je suis désolée, je t'ai distrait, - commenta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Dis-moi ces nouvelles, » l'interrompit-il sans lui donner l'opportunité de s'excuser. Elizabeth sourit et l'espace d'un bref instant, Darcy revit en elle la malice qu'elle avait perdue ces dernières semaines.

« Jane est enceinte ! N'est-ce pas une excellente nouvelle ?

- Oui, en effet, » reconnut-il. C'était réellement une bonne nouvelle, et il se réjouissait pour son ami et sa belle-sœur qui depuis presque un an espérait un deuxième enfant.

« C'est la raison du malaise de Jane, qui l'a empêchée de venir me voir, - ajouta Elizabeth, légèrement soulagée de savoir que les soucis de santé de sa sœur n'étaient pas si sérieux.

- Que dirais-tu de lui rendre visite samedi prochain ? Si toutefois tu te sens mieux, et arranges cette mine pâle que tu as maintenant.

- Je serais ravie de la voir ! – s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. – J'essayerai de passer plus de temps au grand air, et je mangerai mieux.

- Et si nous commencions dès à présent, par une promenade tous les deux ?

- Avec grand plaisir. »

Elizabeth alla chercher son chapeau et un foulard pour se protéger la nuque. Tandis qu'elle se préparait, elle vit son reflet dans le miroir et comprit pourquoi son époux s'inquiétait tant pour sa santé. A l'exception de son ventre saillant, le reste de son corps apparaissait trop mince dans sa robe noire de deuil son visage était émacié et marqué de larges cernes par les pleurs et le manque de sommeil. Elle inspira profondément et se promit de faire l'effort de ne pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie et la douleur. Résolue, elle sortit de la chambre et alla chercher William pour l'emmener avec eux, qu'il profite également de la belle journée.

Au bras de son époux, leur fils courant maladroitement devant eux, elle oublia quelque temps sa peine et se sentit un peu heureuse – ce bonheur que donnent les petits détails et les situations quotidiennes.

« Elizabeth, j'ai reçu aujourd'hui une lettre de Mr Thorton, » annonça Darcy sans préambule.

Sa femme le fixa avec perplexité. « Vraiment ? Et que dit-il ? – demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Il a appris ta perte et souhaitait te transmettre ses condoléances, - répondit-il sans entrer dans les détails.

- C'est fort aimable de sa part. Je lui écrirai pour le remercier de sa considération, si cela ne t'ennuie pas.

- Jamais je ne t'empêcherais de répondre à un tel gentleman. » Le ton de son mari provoqua le rire d'Elizabeth.

Les jours suivants, Darcy remarqua qu'Elizabeth faisait l'effort de se montrer plus animée, moins accrochée à lui, et cherchait à reprendre sa routine. Comme il lui avait promis, il l'emmena le samedi suivant à Green Park. La grossesse de Jane s'avérait compliquée, et le médecin lui avait ordonné un repos absolu. La paroisse de Mr Barton était située à mi-chemin, aussi Kitty rendait souvent visite à sa sœur aînée et la petite Beth.

La rencontre fut dure pour Jane et Elizabeth, qui ne s'étaient pas revues depuis qu'elles avaient appris la mort de Mrs Bennet. Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent un long moment et pleurèrent comme si elles venaient de recevoir la nouvelle du décès. Bingley et Darcy leur laissèrent du temps, ils savaient que cela arriverait lorsqu'elles se retrouveraient. Partager ces quelques heures avec sa sœur permit à Elizabeth de rentrer à Pemberley un peu soulagée de la solitude qui la poursuivait.

Les jours suivants, elle continua à avoir besoin de son mari mais s'efforça de ne pas lui imposer sa présence. Elle savait que sa constante demande l'emplissait d'inquiétude, en plus de le retarder dans la conduite de ses affaires.

« Comment vas-tu, mon amour ? » fut la question de son époux, qui la regardait fixement, assis au bord du lit. Elle s'était allongée pour ce qui devait être une brève sieste, mais à en juger par l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce il était tard.

« Quelle heure est-il ? – s'enquit-elle, songea qu'elle avait laissé passé l'heure du thé.

- Neuf heures.

- Neuf heures ! Je suis désolée, il est si tard ! – s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle avait dormit tout l'après-midi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, William et moi avons déjà soupé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, sachant que tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Tu n'as pas à te montrer aussi indulgent avec moi. Je vais mieux, vraiment.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, car je dois te quitter pour quelque temps, - déclara-t-il, guettant sa réaction.

- Je m'attendais à cette nouvelle. Londres ? – lui demanda-t-elle avec résignation, gardant la meilleure figure possible.

- Oui, j'ai repoussé ce voyage ces dernières semaines, mais une réunion avec mon avocat et mes associés est désormais inévitable.

- J'irai bien, - assura-t-elle avec une légère grimace, et ses mains agrippant le revers de sa veste.

- Alors, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? – interrogea Darcy, et Elizabeth hocha la tête.

- Quand dois-tu partir ?

- Demain. Je pourrais ainsi être de retour à la fin de la semaine.

- Ne te presse pas pour moi. Je préfère que tu tardes, pourvu que tu reviennes sain et sauf dans mes bras, » soupira Elizabeth en se redressant dans le lit. Darcy en profita pour se pencher sur elle et l'embrasser posément. Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle le suivit encore assoiffée de ses baisers. Il la regarda avec surprise.

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais mieux, » répondit-elle à son regard, les joues colorées, tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire provocateur et s'efforçait d'enlever sa veste à son époux. Puis elle se rallongea et observa comment il se hâtait de retirer ses bottes, son gilet et sa cravate. Il s'y prit plus lentement avec sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements, comme s'il savait qu'Elizabeth appréciait le spectacle.

Elle écarta les draps pour le recevoir dans le lit. Il se coucha à son côté et repris sa tâche de l'embrasser, abandonnant cette fois la tranquillité et se laissant aller à des baisers plus sauvages et affamés. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir avec lenteur chaque courbe du corps connu et changeant de son épouse. Ses mains à elle ne tardèrent pas non plus à le toucher – effleurant du bout des doigts son dos, suivant le chemin que traçait sa colonne.

Il se noya dans la profondeur de sa bouche et s'arrêta sur chaque point sensible à ses baisers et ses caresses. La respiration haletante et les gémissements qu'il obtenait d'elle lui rappelèrent combien cela lui manquait de la sentir sienne de cette façon. Elizabeth s'assit sur lui et, avant de retirer sa chemise de nuit, le caressa des lèvres jusqu'au nombril. Darcy saisit ses hanches rondes pour lui indiquer le rythme et ensemble, ils se balancèrent jusqu'à atteindre l'extase.

Peu après, alors qu'il dormait déjà dans ses bras, Elizabeth se maudit elle-même de l'avoir évité aussi longtemps. Elle avait oublié que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, elle oubliait le reste du monde. Elle espérait que la sensation de bonheur qui l'envahissait durerait jusqu'au matin suivant.

###

Elizabeth exagérait toujours quand Darcy s'en allait. Elle étendait les adieux jusqu'au départ de la voiture. Ce matin-là ne fit pas exception.

« Souviens-toi que tu as promis de passer par Longbourn à ton retour, - lui rappela-t-elle, pendue à son cou.

- Je promets d'aller rendre visite à ton père et Mary, » répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avec envie. Darcy était encore quelque peu embarrassé par de telles démonstrations d'affection devant les domestiques. Il s'écarta légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge, signalant du regard la présence du cocher et de deux valets. Elle le lâcha avec résignation et afficha une moue de contrariété.

« Tout ira bien, » la rassura Darcy, en posant sa main où reposait son bébé. Il savait que pour Elizabeth, ce seraient des journées difficiles, durant lesquelles elle aurait la charge de la demeure et de leur fils. Du dos de la main, il lui caressa la joue alors qu'elle baissait la tête. De la même main, il lui releva le menton et lui sourit pour lui donner du courage. Puis, il frôla ses lèvres des siennes et monta en voiture.

###

A Londres, ses jours passaient plus rapidement que de coutume. Il se levait, lisait le Times en déjeunant – habitude impossible en présence d'Elizabeth, qui le lui interdisait – puis se rendait à son club où il rencontrait ses associés et retrouvait de vieux amis de son père. Dans l'après-midi, il traitait sa correspondance, recevait des visites ou en rendait lui-même.

Mais quand arrivait la nuit, les heures semblaient ne plus avancer. Il soupait avec Richard et sa sœur ou avec les Gardiner, mais lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui et pénétrait dans la chambre, le temps s'arrêtait et le sommeil lui échappait.

Au matin du vendredi, il se sentit de meilleure humeur : c'était son dernier jour à la capitale. Le lendemain, il partirait pour Pemberley, en faisant une brève escale à Longbourn. Il tiendrait sa dernière réunion dans un salon du club, et dans l'après-midi sortirait acheter quelques cadeaux pour William et Elizabeth.

Après avoir lu le journal qui contenait d'inquiétantes nouvelles du front, il reçut une lettre de Pemberley. Il se hâta de la décacheter, pressé de savoir comment allait son épouse : Elizabeth l'assurait de sa bonne santé, et le priait de nouveau de rendre visite à son père. Darcy rit de l'insistance de sa femme.

Plutôt que de prendre la voiture, il choisit de marcher, mais il se repentit bien vite de cette décision. Peu avant d'arriver à son club, il vit sortir de la boutique d'un prêteur sur gage George et Lydia Wickham. Ils s'aperçurent au même moment et ne purent s'éviter. Darcy les salua d'un geste courtois sans avoir l'intention de s'approcher davantage, mais Lydia ne semblant toujours pas saisir les insinuations, elle se dirigea vers elle les bras ouverts.

« Mr Darcy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une allégresse exagérée. Darcy lui répondit à peine. « Ma sœur est-elle venue avec vous ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des siècles ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un geste grandiloquent qui lui rappela sa défunte belle-mère. Il comprenait mieux la préférence de cette dernière pour sa benjamine.

« Non, elle est restée à Pemberley. La nouvelle de la mort de votre mère l'a beaucoup affectée et le médecin lui a interdit de voyager.

- J'ai été également dévastée ! J'en ai cessé de manger, et voyez comme je suis maigre, - se lamenta-t-elle. – Heureusement que j'ai mon cher Wickham, ou je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue. »

Darcy l'examina. Elle avait de l'embonpoint, et les grossesses n'avaient visiblement pas favorisé sa silhouette. Puis il se tourna vers Wickham qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'instant où ils s'étaient croisés. Leur dernière rencontre datait de son séjour en prison après qu'il ait agressé Elizabeth : Darcy était allé l'avertir de se tenir à distance des Darcy, et avait juré qu'il le tuerait s'il ne suivait pas cet avis.

Après un long et inconfortable silence, Darcy prit congé.

« Si vous le permettez, je dois maintenant me rendre à une réunion.

- Nous aimerions tant souper avec vous ! Croyez-vous que cela soit possible ? – demanda Lydia sans remarquer la gêne de son époux.

- Je crains que cela soit impossible, car je quitte Londres demain à la première heure, - répondit Darcy sans hésitation.

- Alors, pourquoi pas ce soir ? – insista la jeune femme.

- Je suis engagé pour souper auprès de ma sœur et son époux, - déclara-t-il en regardant directement Wickham, qui détourna les yeux. – Ce fut un plaisir de vous voir, Mrs Wickham. Je dirai à Elizabeth que je vous ai trouvée en bonne santé. » Il toucha son chapeau et partit.

Après sa réunion, il alla se promener vers les boutiques et étudia les devantures, cherchant quelque chose qui puisse plaire à son épouse. Pour son fils, il rapportait divers jouets de bois, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le cadeau idéal pour sa femme. Soudain, dans la vitrine d'un marchand de musique auquel il avait souvent acheté des partitions pour Georgiana, il aperçut un coffret de bois au couvercle délicatement ouvragé. Il était fait d'un bois sombre, peut-être de l'ébène, et le relief sculpté figurait un ange jouant du violon. Avant même d'entendre jouer cette boîte à musique, il savait qu'elle plairait à Elizabeth. Elle aimait la musique, mais depuis la mort de sa belle-mère on n'entendait plus aucun instrument dans la maison. La boîte à musique serait parfaite.

Il revint chez lui les bras chargés de paquets, et la joie qu'il éprouvait se dissipa quand il apprit que son beau-frère demandait à le voir. Il n'avait rien à dire à cet homme, et il ne voyait pas ce que ce dernier pouvait avoir à lui dire. Cependant il le reçut – Wickham ne méritait aucun respect, mais il était marié à une sœur d'Elizabeth.

Wickham entra dans la pièce avec la même assurance qui lui avait toujours attiré des problèmes. Jamais il n'avait compris que, bien que vivant entouré du luxe et des conforts de Pemberley, rien de tout cela ne lui appartenait. Depuis l'enfance, il y avait eu des bagarres et des rixes avec les autres garçons qui ne toléraient pas les grands airs du fils de l'intendant.

« Darcy, - salua-t-il en le voyant.

- Je t'accorde dix minutes, aussi va droit au but. Combien veux-tu cette fois-ci ? » demanda-t-il en cherchant dans la poche de son gilet la clé qui ouvrait le premier tiroir de son bureau. C'est là qu'il gardait l'argent de la demeure.

« Je ne suis pas venu demander de l'argent, mais quelque chose de plus important, - répondit Wickham en faisant l'offensé.

- Quoi donc, alors ?

- J'ai été appelé sur le champ de bataille. Je pars dans quelques jours.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ton départ me concerne, - répliqua-t-il d'un ton coupant.

- Je n'ai pas été un bon époux, ni un bon père. Lydia a eu un enfant il y a peu. Je crains à présent que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ils restent sans rien.

- Je vois, » dit succinctement Darcy. Il ne s'était pas tellement trompé, sa visite avait à voir avec l'argent.

« Si je ne reviens pas, Lydia sera incapable de s'occuper des enfants. Elle ne l'est même pas aujourd'hui. Je sais que toi et Eliz… Mrs Darcy, - se corrigea-t-il en voyant l'expression de haine qu'il lui lança, - les soignerez bien.

- Je peux te promettre qu'ils ne manqueront de rien, mais jamais je n'oserais les retirer à leur mère.

- Cela me suffit, - dit Wickham avec pompe.

- Tes dix minutes sont passées, » annonça Darcy avec aigreur, lui indiquant la porte. La présence de cet homme le rendait toujours comme nauséeux. A peine Wickham fut-il parti, il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et appuya ses coudes sur le bureau, ses mains massant ses tempes pour faire passer le douloureux mal de tête que cette réunion improviste lui avait causé.

Ce soir-là, chez les Fitzwilliam, seul avec Richard tandis qu'ils savouraient un brandy, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

« Il a raison de craindre. On s'attend à une grande bataille, il y aura beaucoup de pertes. »

Darcy avala la dernière gorgée de son verre.

« L'Angleterre ne perd rien si Wickham ne revient pas, » jeta-t-il avec furie, avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre Georgiana.

###

Elizabeth était sortie dans les jardins sous le prétexte que William avait besoin d'air et de soleil, alors qu'en réalité elle ne savait que faire dans la maison en attendant d'entendre le son d'une voiture remontant l'allée.

Voulant courir, William tomba sur le sol et se mit à pleurer. Elle vint auprès de lui aussi vite que possible et le releva. Il s'était égratigné le nez et sali les mains. Elizabeth le consolait quand elle aperçut la traînée de poussière d'une voiture.

« Regarde, William, - dit-elle au petit garçon en pointant la route. – Voilà ton papa qui arrive. » L'enfant cessa de pleurer pour vérifier ce que disait sa mère. Elle le posa au sol quand le véhicule freina à quelques mètres d'eux, et il partit en courant vers lui. Darcy en descendit avant qu'un valet ne vienne lui ouvrir la portière, saisit son fils et le souleva haut à bout de bras avant de l'embrasser. William rit joyeusement, les joues encore marquées par les larmes. Puis Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et il la surprit par un profond baiser.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, - lui dit Darcy en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

- Que m'as-tu ramené cette fois-ci ? » demanda-t-elle amusée, connaissant la faiblesse de son époux pour les cadeaux.

Alors, il la tourna vers la voiture. Son père était là.


	53. Chapitre LIII

**CHAPITRE LIII**

« Lizzie, ma chérie, laisse respirer ton père, - dit Darcy à son épouse, qui étreignait avec tant de force Mr Bennet que celui-ci devenait rouge.

- Je… je suis dé… désolée…Pa…Papa, » sanglota-t-elle avant de le lâcher lentement. Son père la prit par la main et tous entrèrent dans la demeure.

« Bienvenue, monsieur. Le thé est servi dans le salon ouest, » annonça Mrs Reynolds. Mr Bennet s'installa dans un fauteuil avec Elizabeth à son côté. Elle semblait l'examiner depuis qu'il était descendu de voiture.

« Je vais bien, Lizzie, vraiment, - la tranquillisa-t-il. – Un peu fatigué par le voyage, voilà tout. » Elle le regarda avec sollicitude. Son père lui semblait si fragile, amaigri et vieilli qu'elle avait envie de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. « Et comment te portes-tu ? – lui demanda-t-il avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je vais bien, - assura-t-elle, avant de se rétracter sous le regard de son époux. – Enfin… J'irai mieux avec le temps. »

Darcy lui sourit depuis son fauteuil, où il se tenait avec William sur les genoux.

« Comment va le bébé ? – demanda encore Mr Bennet, essayant de détourner la conversation sur un sujet plus agréable.

- William va très bien, - répondit Elizabeth avec un large sourire.

- Je me référais à celui-là… - dit son père en indiquant son gros ventre.

- Oh ! Je crois que mon époux m'a mal habituée à l'appeler comme une fille. Il va bien, il bouge beaucoup et ne me laisse guère dormir.

- Lorsque ta mère t'attendait, elle jurait que tu serais un garçon. Tu étais si agitée et donnais tant de coups qu'elle assurait que tu serais mon héritier, et refusait de choisir un nom de fille. Elle était persuadée que ce serait Thomas, » raconta Mr Bennet, le regard perdu dans le passé et souriant à ses souvenirs. Les yeux d'Elizabeth devinrent humides. « Je suis désolé, Lizzie. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, - s'excusa son père.

- J'ai toujours pensé être une déception pour elle. Je n'étais pas le garçon qu'elle espérait et au lieu de cela, elle a dû supporter mes commentaires ironiques et parfois méprisants. Je ne lui ai même pas fait le plaisir d'accepter notre cousin Collins, » dit-elle en riant entre ses larmes. Darcy posa l'enfant sur le sol, se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour l'enlacer.

« Elizabeth, ta mère était une femme très particulière, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle s'est toujours sentie fière de toi, - la consola son père.

- Je le sais, mais j'aurais voulu lui faire savoir que je l'aimais.

- Elle le savait, ma douce, - lui dit tendrement Darcy en la serrant contre lui, tandis que Mr Bennet lui tendait un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes.

- Elizabeth, Mr Darcy a raison. Ta mère savait que ses filles l'aimaient, et elle était très heureuse de les savoir mariées et mères à leur tour.

- Merci, Papa, - répondit-elle appuyée sur son époux, visiblement plus tranquille. – Je vais ramener William à la nursery, puis je reviendrai vous servir le thé.

- Vous aviez vu juste, Mr Darcy, » remarqua Mr Bennet lorsque sa fille eut quitté la pièce.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Fitzwilliam ou seulement Darcy.

- Soit, si vous-même m'appelez Thomas. »

Darcy hocha la tête en approbation. « J'ai appris à connaître Elizabeth, et je n'exagérais pas quand je vous disais qu'elle avait besoin de vous et n'allait pas bien.

- Je crois qu'elle a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin d'elle, - songea Mr Bennet à voix haute.

- Je comprends. Je me suis tellement habitué à être avec elle que lorsque je dois m'éloigner, je ressens un vide. Sa compagnie est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie, » confia Darcy à son beau-père.

Peu après, Elizabeth revint pour entamer le rituel du thé, s'efforçant autant que possible de garder son père à l'aise et détendu. Elle voulait profiter de sa présence aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

###

Elizabeth brossait ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le dos. Dans le reflet du grand miroir au cadre doré, elle regardait son époux se changer et se mettre au lit. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir l'aimer plus, il faisait quelque chose qui rendait impossible de ne pas l'adorer.

Darcy la découvrit le regardant fixement et lui sourit sans savoir où étaient ses pensées. Elle se leva, souffla les chandelles et ferma presque toutes les fenêtres. Les nuits printanières étaient fraîches mais elle en laissait toujours une d'ouverte, aimant sentir le parfum des arbres en fleurs. Quand elle s'approcha du lit, Darcy écarta les couvertures pour qu'elle se couche à son côté, et elle aperçut alors un paquet enveloppé de papier de soie sur sa table de nuit. Sans dire un mot, Elizabeth se glissa sous les draps et embrassa son époux.

« Merci, - murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Ne me remercie pas si tu n'as pas ouvert ton cadeau, - répondit-il avec un de ces sourires qui éclairaient les journées d'Elizabeth.

- Ce n'est pas pour ce cadeau.

- Non ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec moins de tendresse et plus de passion. « Amener mon père a été le meilleur que tu aies fait pour moi.

- Le meilleur que j'aie fait pour toi ? – répéta-t-il d'un ton léger, tandis que ses mains parcouraient la longue chevelure puis s'arrêtaient sur sa nuque, ses doigts se perdant en elle.

- Eh bien… Peut-être pas le meilleur que tu aies fait pour moi, » lui répondit-elle suggestivement, sans opposer de résistance aux mains qui la saisissaient pour l'attirer à ses lèvres. Le souffle chaud de son époux la faisait se sentir bien, comme la saveur de la liqueur envahissant son corps par un froid jour d'hiver.

Puis Darcy s'écarta, mettant fin à leur baiser trop tôt à son goût. Elizabeth essaya de le ressaisir mais elle s'en vit empêchée.

« Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau ? » demanda-t-il. Quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas aussi bien connu qu'elle n'aurait pas perçu le doute dans ses paroles.

« Fitzwilliam James Darcy, que t'arrive-t-il ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, contrariée de le voir éviter un autre baiser. Son époux savait d'expérience que l'utilisation de son nom complet n'augurait rien de bon il se racla la gorge et se redressa davantage dans le lit.

Elizabeth fit de même, les bras croisés sur son ventre toujours croissant. Darcy n'était pas sûr de comment s'exprimer pour ne pas offenser la sensibilité à fleur de peau de sa femme.

« Ta grossesse est déjà très avancée… - commença-t-il, mais avant qu'il termine sa phrase elle l'interrompit, au bord des larmes.

- Tu ne me désires plus ? Est-ce ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire, ne voulant pas laisser de doute à ce sujet. Il s'installa mieux dans le lit et l'enlaça, embrassant ses cheveux, mais elle resta rigide et distante. Elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda sans mot dire, exigeant une réponse. Il soupira. « Je m'inquiète pour ton état, voilà tout. Je te désire toujours, et c'est un grand problème lorsque je souhaite ne pas être égoïste et penser à ce que je suis censé faire, - répondit-il sincèrement.

- Es-tu sérieux ? – demanda-t-elle en se laissant aller contre lui.

- Très sérieux, » répondit-il. Soulagée, Elizabeth se remit à l'embrasser avec effusion.

« Lizzie… tu ne m'aides pas… » se plaignit Darcy entre ses baisers. Mais son épouse était résolue à ne pas le laisser échapper aussi facilement. Elle le tenait par la nuque et l'embrassait sans relâche en divers endroits. Il fit un nouvel effort. « Lizzie… si tu ne cesses pas… je ne crois pas… » Chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler, il était réduit au silence par les lèvres assoiffées de sa femme. « Tu me tortures…

- Alors, arrête de souffrir, - l'encouragea Elizabeth.

- Ne préfères-tu pas voir ton cadeau ? – proposa-t-il en une ultime et vaine tentative, tandis qu'elle roulait sur lui.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, - répondit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains. – Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

###

Darcy s'étira dans le lit. La lumière filtrait à peine au travers des rideaux, indiquant qu'il était encore tôt. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé : la mélodie de la boîte à musique qu'Elizabeth avait ouverte. Il se redressa pour la voir tandis qu'il se frottait les yeux. Elle était au pied du lit, avec William qui regardait émerveillé la nouvelle acquisition.

« Elle te plaît ? – demanda-t-il, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

- Oui, elle nous a enchantés ! Je suis navrée de t'avoir réveillé. Si tu veux, nous allons sortir pour te laisser encore dormir.

- Reste, nous devons parler.

- Je ne veux pas revenir au sujet d'hier soir. Je me connais mieux que toi et je sais quand m'arrêter, - répondit-elle offensée.

- Veux-tu me laisser terminer ma phrase ? Tu m'interromps avant que je puisse exprimer mon idée, » lui reprocha-t-il. Elizabeth se tut. Elle avait en effet le défaut de l'interrompre et lui prêter des paroles qu'il n'avait pas dites.

Darcy reprit : « J'ai rencontré ta sœur et son mari à Londres, - annonça-t-il sans ambages. – Elle t'adresse son affection et ses bons souhaits. » Elle resta silencieuse, s'attendant à plus de nouvelles qu'une simple rencontre. Son époux continua : « Le même jour, Wickham m'a rendu visite, - annonça-t-il avant de faire une pause pour relancer à la demande de William la boîte à musique.

- Et que voulait-il ? Plus d'argent ? – demanda Elizabeth avec angoisse, sachant combien cela avait dû déplaire à Darcy.

- Non, - répondit-il en secouant la tête. – Il voulait me demander une faveur, qui bien sûr était liée à l'argent. »

Elizabeth le regardait dans l'expectative, attendant qu'il poursuive son récit, mais Darcy continuait de jouer avec son fils sans sembler désireux de reprendre la conversation.

« Darcy ! – s'exclama-t-elle enfin, le frappant sur le bras.

- Je suis désolé, - s'excusa-t-il de sa distraction. – Il a été appelé sur le front, et m'a demandé que nous nous chargions de ses enfants s'il ne devait pas revenir.

- Et Lydia ? – interrogea encore Elizabeth avec consternation.

- Il semble craindre de ne rien lui laisser de plus que des dettes, et ne la crois pas capable de prendre soin d'elle-même et de ses enfants.

Elizabeth resta pensive, songeant à la chance qu'elle avait eue de trouver un époux bon, amoureux et préoccupé de ses besoins. Elle s'imagina à la place de sa jeune sœur, voyant partir pour la guerre un mari peu considéré mais qu'elle imaginait encore aimer. Consciente que Darcy la regardait, elle écarta cette triste image de son esprit.

« Ne me demanderas-tu pas ce que je lui ai répondu ? – lui demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais bien l'homme généreux que tu es. Je suis certaine que tu as accédé à sa requête, bien qu'il s'agisse des enfants d'un homme méprisable à plus d'un titre. »

Darcy se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa avec douceur.

###

Le printemps à Pemberley était une époque pleine de vie. Pour Elizabeth, ce fut un plaisir de le partager avec son père. Les jours passaient tranquillement en compagnie des hommes de sa vie : son père, dont elle avait toujours été la favorite son époux, qu'elle adorait et son fils, qui était la raison de constantes surprises et joies.

Au début de l'été, Georgiana revint à Pemberley après des mois sans leur avoir rendu visite. Richard lui avait suggéré de le faire pour aider Elizabeth avec le prochain accouchement, bien que tous sachent que c'était une excuse pour l'éloigner de Londres et qu'elle cesse d'insister à accompagner son mari sur le champ de bataille au cas où il soit mobilisé. La présence de l'ancienne demoiselle de la demeure, maintenant une vraie femme, causa une grande allégresse.

Les deux belles-sœurs prirent l'habitude de se promener sous la protection de leurs ombrelles, discuter longuement tandis qu'elles brodaient le trousseau du bébé, et se faire des confidences dans la vieille chambre de Georgiana qui était restait inchangée.

« Elizabeth, qu'est-ce que cela fait de donner naissance à un enfant ? – lui demanda sa belle-sœur tandis qu'elle berçait dans ses bras William qui faisait sa sieste.

- C'est un mélange de nombreux sentiments, - répondit Elizabeth, laissant l'aiguille plantée dans sa broderie.

- As-tu peur ?

- Oui, c'est effrayant car la douleur est immense.

- Cependant, tu n'as pas hésité à donner un autre enfant à mon frère, - réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

- Non, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. Tu verras, avoir un enfant est une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi incroyable. C'est un petit miracle, une petite part de soi et de la personne que l'on aime qui a une vie propre et surprend chaque jour. Au moment où il naît, toute la douleur, la crainte, la peur de ne pas y arriver, s'évanouit en quelques secondes à sa vue. C'est un amour si intense qu'on a la certitude de pouvoir donner sa vie pour lui.

- Elizabeth… - commença Georgiana, avant d'hésiter.

- Oui ?

- Quand as-tu été certaine que… tu étais enceinte ? – demanda-t-elle en rougissant et avec nervosité.

- Georgie, es-tu… ?

- C'est possible… Peut-être, - reconnut-elle, honteuse de son ignorance sur le sujet. – Je crois que oui. »

Elizabeth essaya de sauter de joie, mais ses huit mois de grossesse et la chaleur des premiers jours d'été l'en empêchèrent. Aussi, à grand peine, elle se leva de son fauteuil et étreignit sa belle-sœur. « Richard le sait-il ? – s'enquit-elle.

- Je n'en étais pas sûre lorsque j'étais à Londres, je n'avais manqué qu'une fois mes règles. Mais à présent cela fait deux fois et je me sens constamment fatiguée.

- Il faut faire venir le docteur Gibson immédiatement ! » s'exclama Elizabeth pleine d'enthousiasme avec un petit cri à peine étouffé.

Au même moment, un coup à la porte brisa sa bulle d'allégresse. Un domestique requérait la présence de sa maîtresse à la cuisine pour régler une dispute entre cuisinières. Darcy et Mr Bennet étaient allés à Green Park pour rendre visite à Charles et Jane, qui était toujours soumise à un strict repos. Elizabeth descendit donc à contrecœur, peu désireuse d'abandonner cette bonne nouvelle pour réprimander deux employées. Quand elle arriva sur place, Mrs Reynolds avait déjà tout arrangé et elle reprocha au garçon d'avoir dérangé Mrs Darcy pour si peu.

« Je vous en prie, Mrs Reynolds, ne le houspillez pas. Je ne suis pas encore incapable de remplir mes devoirs, - lui dit-elle complaisamment, ne voulant pas offenser la gouvernante ni que le jeune domestique reste tant apeuré.

- Pardonnez-moi, Mrs Darcy, - répondit-elle avec une courbette. – J'allais vous prévenir que Mr Darcy et votre père sont rentrés, pour que vous m'indiquiez où servir le thé.

- Merci, servez-le sur le balcon nord, » ordonna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son époux pour lui demander des nouvelles des Bingley. Elle s'efforça le mieux possible de dissimuler sa joie pour Georgiana, puis frappa à la porte. Darcy était seul, en gilet et la cravate dénouée. Appuyé sur la cadre de la fenêtre, il lisait une lettre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Comment va ma sœur ? » demanda-t-elle le ton léger. Darcy retint sa réponse quelques secondes pour contenir son expression avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Bien, assez bien. Beth fait tourner Charles et la nourrice en bourrique. Je les avais pourtant avertis du danger de la nommer ainsi, - plaisanta-t-il, mais sans l'étincelle typique dans ses yeux.

- De mauvaises nouvelles ? – s'enquit Elizabeth en désignant la missive.

- Oui. Assieds-toi avec moi où il y a un peu d'air, - la pria-t-il, la prenant par le bras pour la guider jusqu'à un fauteuil près de la grande porte-fenêtre.

- Dois-tu t'absenter ? » interrogea-t-elle, dubitative. Elle détestait l'idée qu'il s'en aille si près de la date de l'accouchement.

« Non, rien de cela. Ce sont des nouvelles du front. »

Elizabeth le regarda avec attention. Napoléon avait-il remporté la guerre ? Elle n'imaginait pas un autre motif d'inquiétude, sachant Richard à Londres.

« Il y a quelques jours, il y a eu une grande bataille à Waterloo. Les troupes alliées ont mis en déroute Napoléon, un grand triomphe qui a tourné les choses en notre faveur, mais non sans entraîner de nombreuses pertes (1). »

Elle le fixa stupéfaite. Elle ne se considérait pas comme ignorante, elle lisait les mêmes journaux que son époux, mais le thème de la guerre lui était pénible et elle évitait de trop en savoir sur le sujet.

« Wickham était sous le commandement du lieutenant-général Sir Henry Clinton (2). Il n'a pas survécu aux combats. » Elizabeth porta la main à sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation. Elle avait complètement oublié son beau-frère. Darcy continua. « J'avais prié Richard de me tenir au courant du sort de Wickham. Le lieutenant-général est une de ses vieilles connaissances et il l'en a informé immédiatement. Te sens-tu bien ? – s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant immobile.

- Je vais bien. Seulement, je me demande si ma sœur le sait déjà. Pauvre Lydia !

- Elle le sait sûrement. Ecris-lui avec ton père, et nous lui enverrons de l'argent. Je n'oublierai pas ma promesse.

- Merci, - lui dit-elle, en reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles pour Georgie, néanmoins. Cela signifie que Richard peut rentrer, - remarqua Darcy après un long silence.

- Je m'en réjouis pour eux, » répondit Elizabeth, en dissimulant un sourire contre son torse.

###

En juillet arriva la nouvelle de la reddition de Napoléon (3). En de nombreux endroits il y eu des festivités, y compris à Pemberley. Les feux d'artifice illuminèrent le ciel d'été et les membres influents de la communauté célébrèrent grandement la victoire.

La chaleur s'était installée pour rester, mûrissant les fruits dans les vergers. Richard était rentré à temps pour prendre part aux réjouissances, et pour toute la famille la surprise fut double d'apprendre en plus la grossesse de Georgiana. Bien que son mari souhaite retrouver leur foyer, Georgiana insista pour rester à Pemberley jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth accouche. Richard accéda à toutes ses demandes, même si cela impliquait de dormir dans une chambre décorée en rose et doré et tendue de papier fleuri.

Deux semaines avant la date prévue, Georgiana et Elizabeth sortirent se promener dans les proches jardins. La chaleur était intolérable et elles se dirigèrent vers la cascade artificielle que figurait une fontaine.

« As-tu besoin de t'asseoir ? – demanda Georgiana voyant comment Elizabeth cherchait à reprendre son souffle, une main à la taille.

- Georgie, veux-tu me faire une faveur ? – dit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

- Ce que tu veux.

- Retourne à l'intérieur et dit à ton frère de venir me chercher. Je crois qu'il naîtra aujourd'hui, » ordonna-t-elle calmement.

Georgiana resta paralysée, assimilant ces dernières paroles. « Tu veux dire que… ?

- Oui, le bébé veut sortir. A présent, j'aurai besoin d'aide pour retourner à la maison et toi seule n'y arriveras pas. Courre donc, » insista-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Elizabeth savait qu'elle avait encore du temps, il pouvait se passer des heures avant la naissance. Elle se concentra donc sur sa respiration et attendit. Elle ne tarda pas à voir arriver vers elle une foule qui venait de la demeure.

« Malédiction, Georgiana ! » maugréa-t-elle avant de se reprendre pour avoir juré. Sa belle-sœur arriva en courant, à bout de souffle, avec un groupe de domestiques qui l'aidèrent à se lever et commencer à marcher. « Où est Fitzwilliam ? – demanda-t-elle avec gêne à Georgiana.

- En visite à un fermier. On est allé le chercher, ainsi que le docteur Gibson – le jeune, car le père est parti pour quelques semaines au bord de la mer.

- Magnifique, » râla Elizabeth entre ses dents. On la porta dans sa chambre, ce qui la fit s'emporter davantage contre son époux, bien que sans raison. Mrs Reynolds la changea avec l'aide de sa belle-sœur, et bientôt elle commença à s'inquiéter du peu de temps entre chaque contraction. Cela voulait dire que le bébé naîtrait bientôt, et Darcy n'était toujours pas là.

Pour ajouter à la situation, Georgiana était pâle et effarée, et elle ne croyait pas qu'elle pourrait l'assister durant l'accouchement comme Jane l'avait fait à la naissance de William. Rapidement, le médecin arriva et il l'examina. « Votre dilatation est excellente, nous pourrons bientôt commencer à pousser, » dit-il au beau milieu d'une contraction longue et douloureuse, s'attirant ainsi les insultes silencieuses de la patiente.

_« _On_ ne va rien commencer du tout, maudite canaille. C'est _moi_ qui vais pousser, »_ vitupéra-t-elle en elle-même. A la contraction suivante, le docteur Gibson annonça que le travail était entamé. Elizabeth se fâcha encore plus contre son époux : elle ne voulait pas commencer à donner le jour à son enfant sans l'avoir vu avant.

« Je ne suis pas prête, je crois que je peux attendre encore un peu, » déclara-t-elle avec résolution, sous le regard abasourdi du médecin peu habitué à ce qu'une parturiente décide que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Elizabeth… - intervint Georgiana un peu embarrassée.

- Je peux attendre un peu si je serre les jambes, » insista-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue du médecin.

- Mrs Darcy, vous ne voudriez pas que votre époux apprenne que vous vous êtes comportée de façon aussi infantile en son absence. Maintenant, allongez-vous et commencez à pousser ! » La voix de Mrs Reynolds résonna pleine d'autorité, et bien qu'Elizabeth ait grande envie de tous les envoyer au diable et se mettre à pleurer, elle obéit pleine de rage.

« Il m'a promis qu'il serait là… il va voir… aaahhh ! – cria-t-elle à la deuxième tentative.

- Bien, détendez-vous. Respirez et reposez-vous, » lui dit le docteur après cet effort.

Des pas décidés se firent entendre dans le couloir. Les bottes de Darcy – Elizabeth aurait reconnu ce bruit entre mille. Il frappa à la porte avec plus de force qu'il ne crut employer. Mrs Reynolds se tourna vers sa maîtresse, attendant des ordres, tandis que Georgiana essuyait la sueur de son visage. Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« Je suis… arrivé…à temps ? – demanda Darcy, à bout de souffle d'avoir couru.

- Non, monsieur. Vous pouvez entrer mais seulement pour quelques instants, » dit la gouvernante.

Il se précipita vers le lit, s'assit à côté de sa sœur et prit la main de son épouse. de sa main libre, Elizabeth l'agrippa au revers de sa veste.

« Te rends-tu compte que tu l'as presque manqué ? Espèce de…aaahhh ! » Une autre contraction interrompit l'invective et elle dut pousser, en lui serrant la main plus que nécessaire.

« Mr Darcy, il est temps que vous vous retiriez. Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps, » indiqua le médecin. Darcy se leva sans protester et lui murmura _« Je t'aime » _à l'oreille.

« Tais-toi, » fut l'aimable et sèche réponse.

Guère plus de dix minutes plus tard – ce qu'il fallut à Richard et Mr Bennet pour aller chercher des fauteuils à placer dans le couloir – les vagissements d'un bébé retentirent, les emplissant de joie. Georgiana apparut soudain pour les informer que la mère et l'enfant se portaient bien, mais avant qu'ils puissent lui demander plus de détails, elle avait déjà refermé la porte. Ils durent attendre encore un peu avant qu'on les laisse entrer, ce qui parut une éternité à Darcy.

Elizabeth l'attendait, épuisée le visage illuminé d'un large sourire. Le nouveau-né emmailloté était blotti contre son sein.

« Comment te sens-tu ? – s'enquit son époux en les contemplant.

- Extrêmement fatiguée, et également heureuse.

- Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas prévu avant deux semaines encore, - s'excusa Darcy, se rappelant l'emportement de son épouse.

- Plains-toi auprès de ton fils, - répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Fils ? – s'étonna-t-il, incrédule.

- Je te présente James Thomas Darcy, » annonça-t-elle pleine d'orgueil.

* * *

**1**_ Le 18 juin 1815, à Waterloo (Belgique), l'armée française menée par Napoléon 1__er__ a été défaite par les troupes du duc de Wellington (Britanniques, Allemands, Néerlandais) et celles du maréchal Blücher (Prussiens). Le bilan humain de la bataille s'est élevé à, respectivement, à 7 000 morts et 18 000 blessés, et 4 800 morts et 17 200 blessés. Les combats ont été décrits notamment par Chateaubriand (_Mémoires d'outre-tombe_, livre VI, chap.16), Balzac (_Le médecin de campagne_), Stendhal (_La chartreuse de Parme_, chap. III) et Hugo (« L'Expiation » dans _Les Châtiments_, et _Les misérables_, livre I chap.9)_

**2**_ Le lieutenant-général Sir Henry Clinton (1771-1829) a combattu durant les guerres napoléoniennes, notamment en Espagne, sous les ordres du duc de Wellington. Il était le frère cadet du général Sir William Henry Clinton (1769-1846), le fils du général Sir Henry Clinton (1738-1795) qui avait servi dans la guerre d'Amérique (1775), et le petit-fils de l'amiral George Clinton (1686-1761)._

**3**_ Quelques jours après sa défaite à Waterloo, Napoléon se rend aux Anglais qui vont l'exiler à Sainte-Hélène. Le 1__er__ juillet, les troupes françaises dirigées par les généraux Exelmans et Piré remportent une dernière victoire sur l'armée prussienne._


	54. Chapitre LIV

**CHAPITRE LIV**

Darcy prit le nouveau-né dans ses bras, encore surpris de faire la connaissance de son fils.

« Un garçon ? » demanda-t-il comme pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, riant de l'étonnement manifesté par son époux.

« James, » dit Darcy en glissant son doigt dans la petite main. Il se leva d'à côté de sa femme et emporta le petit dans la galerie. Son beau-père et son cousin (désormais son beau-frère) discutaient avec Georgiana. Au sourire narquois du colonel, on devinait qu'ils connaissaient déjà le sexe du bébé et étaient prêts à se moqueur de la prédiction erronée qu'il avait soutenue les derniers mois. Aucun ne dit mot, attendant que Darcy fasse la révélation.

« Félicitations, cher frère ! – lui souhaita Georgiana pleine d'émotion.

- Merci, - répondit-il en l'étreignant comme il pouvait.

- Et… ? – demanda Richard, simulant l'impatience.

- C'est un garçon. James Thomas, » annonça-t-il en baissant un peu l'enfant emmailloté pour que ses proches puissent mieux le voir.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Mr Bennet. Il était fier que les deux fils de sa chère Lizzie portent ses noms, bien qu'au début l'idée que William aie comme second nom Bennet lui avait parue épouvantable.

« Puis-je… ? – demanda le vieil homme, indiquant son souhait de prendre le nouveau-né dans ses bras.

- Eh bien, cher cousin… Je crois que ta courte carrière de devin vient de se terminer. Tu n'avais que deux possibilités et tu as échoué ! » remarqua le colonel d'une voix tonitruante. Le bébé bougea dans les bras de son grand-père et geignit doucement.

« Tais-toi, tu vas le réveiller, - lui reprocha Darcy, alors que tous savaient qu'il n'aimait pas être moqué.

- Il ressemble beaucoup à ma Lizzie quand elle est née, - dit Mr Bennet en replaçant l'enfant dans les bras de son père, la voix brisée par l'émotion. – Je crois que vous devriez le ramener à elle.

- Je vais le faire, » répondit Darcy en regardant en coin son cousin, qui riait encore malgré l'expression sévère de son épouse. Tandis qu'il refermait la porte de la chambre, il l'entendit s'esclaffer :

« Et moi qui pensait monter un spectacle à Londres ! » avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

###

Quand il entra à nouveau dans la chambre, il s'efforça de ne pas faire de bruit en marchant. Elizabeth dormait paisiblement après l'épuisante épreuve. Mrs Reynolds prit le bébé et le porta dans son berceau. Elle connaissait la relation existant entre ses maîtres et elle ne discuterait pas avec lui comme la fois précédente. La gouvernante se retira donc pour superviser la préparation du souper, laissant à Darcy le soin de son épouse. Il profita de son sommeil pour aller dans sa chambre se changer.

« Cette couleur te va très bien, elle fait ressortir tes yeux, - lui dit Elizabeth dans un murmure en le voyant rentrer dans la pièce, concentré sur le nœud de sa cravate.

- T'ai-je réveillée ? »

Elle nia de la tête. Elle avait les cheveux défaits, tombant sur l'oreiller, et quelques mèches collées à son front par la sueur. Darcy prit un linge qu'il plongea dans l'eau fraîche, avant de le passer sur son visage aux traits tirés. Elle apprécia le contact froid sur sa peau et sourit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui prenant la main et l'embrassant. Elle rendit le geste en plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Ton père dit qu'il est tout pareil à toi lorsque tu es née, - lui raconta-t-il.

- Pour la ressemblance physique ou l'impatience à naître ? – demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, lui caressant toujours les cheveux.

- Pour la ressemblance, je suppose. Il a la chevelure plus abondante et sombre que William à la naissance. Mais je n'ai pas encore vu ses yeux.

- Es-tu déçu ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle. Le sexe de son bébé ne lui avait pas du tout importé, souhaitant avant tout qu'il soit sain.

« Déçu ? Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ?

- Ce n'est pas la petite fille que tu voulais.

- Lizzie, tu sais que parfois tu peux être sotte. Jamais je ne serai déçu d'une telle chose. La seule chose à laquelle je pense à présent c'est combien je suis chanceux qu'ils aillent tous deux bien, qu'ils soient forts et en bonne santé. Je ne pourrais pas être plus fier de toi. »

Soulagée, les yeux d'Elizabeth se mouillèrent de larmes. Darcy s'approcha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Bien qu'il y ait un mauvais côté à tout ça… - ajouta-t-il peu après.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je devrai supporter les plaisanteries continuelles de Richard. »

A la tombée de la nuit, à l'heure du coucher de William, Darcy l'amena faire la connaissance de son petit frère. Il était bien petit pour comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, autant que son père ait passé la moitié de l'après-midi à lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir sa maman.

Elizabeth était assise dans le lit, essayant de nourrir le nouveau-né entre ses pleurs et ses gémissements. William entra dans les bras de son père et son visage s'illumina à la vue de sa mère. Il tendit ses bras vers elle, mais Darcy le retint. William parut surpris qu'Elizabeth ne se lève pas, puis il se rendit compte que ses bras étaient occupés. Il signala de ses petits doigts le bébé, interrogeant du regard son père.

« C'est ton frère, James. A présent, tu es grand frère et tu devras prendre soin de lui, » lui expliqua Darcy. Elizabeth rit de cette explication sérieuse que le petit garçon s'efforçait de comprendre. Elle cessa d'allaiter le bébé et le reposa sur les genoux de William.

« William, voici ton frère. Vois-tu comme il est petit ? » Son fils aîné la regarda en hocha la tête. « Comme il est tout petit, Maman et Papa vont devoir beaucoup s'occuper de lui. Mais nous t'aimons beaucoup. Veux-tu être un gentil grand frère ? » Le petit hocha encore la tête, sans bien comprendre ce qu'on lui expliquait. « Bien. Maintenant, souhaite-moi bonne nuit, ainsi qu'à ton petit frère. »

William embrassa James sur le front et le bébé se mit à gigoter. Après tout, il semblait que les paroles de Mr Bennet aient valeur de présage, songea Elizabeth : James paraissait être peu patient.

###

Un mois plus tard, le tempérament du nouveau petit Darcy était connu de tous. C'était un très bel enfant aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux en amandes. Leur couleur était un mélange du bleu intense de ceux de son père, et du noir profond de ceux de sa mère. Chacun s'accordait à dire qu'il était superbe, mais c'était un pleurnicheur et tout devait tourner autour de lui. Après un mois passé avec le bébé dans la même chambre sans pouvoir se reposer une nuit entière, Darcy était de méchante humeur et plus taciturne qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Mrs Darcy, je dois vous parler, » dit-il à son épouse tandis qu'elle prenait avec les enfants un peu d'air et de soleil.

Qu'il prenne ce ton avec elle n'était pas coutumier, et elle se prépara mentalement à une querelle. « Que se passe-t-il, Mr Darcy ? – s'enquit-elle en entrant dans son bureau, insistant avec humour sur le titre de son mari.

- Je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il est temps que James aille dormir dans la nursery, » déclara-t-il avec grand sérieux, les mains nouées derrière le dos. Elizabeth se demanda si cette pose était destinée à dissimuler sa nervosité.

« William est resté avec nous beaucoup plus longtemps, - remarqua-t-elle.

- William était un ange comparé à James, - répliqua-t-il, déterminé à faire valoir sa décision.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aime pas les comparaisons, - s'agaça-t-elle. – William est d'une sorte, et James en est d'une autre. Les deux sont nos enfants. Je détestais que l'on me compare à Jane, cela me faisait sentir insignifiante et mal à l'aise. »

Darcy hocha la tête mais ne changea pas d'opinion. « Nous avons besoin de dormir, et il ne s'agit pas de l'abandonner. Nous le déplaçons que de quelques mètres.

- Je vois que tu as pris ta décision, malgré que ce soit ma chambre, - lui rappela-t-elle.

- Mais c'est ma maison, » rétorqua-t-il, sèchement.

Elizabeth le fusilla du regard et fit une courbette moqueuse. « Comme vous le désirerez, mon seigneur, » répondit-elle. Darcy avait remporté une bataille, mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

###

Darcy était réellement offensé du traitement que lui faisait subir son épouse. Depuis leur dispute, elle l'appelait "monsieur", avec solennité et des manières exagérées. Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle entendait souligner le fait qu'il ait prit une décision sans la consulter, et désormais elle se comportait comme s'il était son maître et non son époux. Darcy trouvait cela injuste envers lui, après tout il était normal que le mari prenne des résolutions sans nécessairement chercher le consentement de sa femme. Normal… dans d'autres familles, finissait-il pas conclure.

Aussi peiné et ennuyé qu'il fut de la situation, il savait qu'il avait bien fait de faire sortir James de la chambre conjugale, et il espérait que tôt ou tard la contrariété d'Elizabeth se dissiperait.

La lettre qu'il reçut ce matin-là n'alimenta pas ses espérances. Lady Catherine, sa tante qui s'entendait si mal avec son épouse, pensait venir passer le reste de l'été à Pemberley pour connaître le nouveau membre de la famille. Il maudit en silence la situation qui s'annonçait et choisit de repousser la communication de telles nouvelles à son épouse à après sa chevauchée quotidienne.

Elizabeth descendit les escaliers les plus proches du bureau de son mari. Elle était encore un peu fâchée contre lui pour l'attitude qu'il avait montrée, mais malgré son entêtement elle devait reconnaître qu'éloigner James avait été une bonne chose. Cela dit elle ne pensait pas en faire part à son époux, préférant plutôt le "torturer" avec ses commentaires sarcastiques. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau, elle songeait à la raison qui l'amenait là, mais en entrant elle découvrit que la pièce était vide. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, mais il n'y était pas non plus.

« Olivia, avez-vous vu Mr Darcy ? – interrogea-t-elle une des filles du jardinier, qui avait grandi dans la demeure.

- Oui, madame. Il vient de sortir, vers les écuries. »

Elizabeth à son tour maudit en silence sa mauvaise chance. Dernièrement, il s'ingéniait à la fuir le plus possible. Soudain, elle se rappela la relation qu'avaient ses parents et se rendit compte combien elle agissait mal en se laissant emporter par son orgueil. Elle ne voulait pas que son époux l'évite en se cachant dans un coin de la demeure comme le faisait son père avec sa mère. Aussi, malgré la chaleur intense, elle décida de sortir se promener en espérant le rencontrer.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle entamait l'une de ses promenades, elle se vit bientôt plongée dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle admirait les verts champs bordés de bois touffus. L'ombrelle la protégeait du brûlant soleil d'été, mais sa robe encore de deuil semblait vouloir la suffoquer.

Arrivant à un coude de la rivière, où l'eau coulait paisiblement, elle s'assit sur le sol sous un vieil if. C'était un endroit isolé, un refuge qu'elle cherchait lorsqu'elle voulait être seule et même se baigner. Elle commença à retirer ses vêtements derrière l'arbre, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Elle délaça son corset et avala une grande bouffée d'air. Elle sonda l'eau du bout du pied pour en tester la température. Elle sourit à elle-même en sentant la fraîcheur agréable et plongea, s'immergeant dans l'onde claire. Son père lui avait apprit à nager quand elle était petite dans la rivière qui traversait leur propriété et depuis, elle profitait de cette activité quand elle pouvait.

Tout à fait distraite, elle entendit soudain un cheval approcher. Elizabeth se pressa pour sortir de l'eau, mais le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait lui collaient au corps et elle n'aurait pas le temps de se rhabiller. Elle se replongea dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, essayant de se cacher. Elle entendit le cavalier s'arrêter et mettre pied à terre, sûrement intrigué par les vêtements sur le sol près de l'arbre.

« Mrs Darcy, avez-vous pour habitude de vous déshabiller pour vos promenades ? – demanda une fois familière à Elizabeth.

- Dieu merci, c'est toi ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque, » s'exclama-t-elle soulagée, les mains sur les yeux pour occulter le soleil et pouvoir voir le visage de son époux.

Elle se redressa pour sortir de l'eau, mais se submergea à nouveau en se rendant compte de sa presque nudité. Darcy dissimula sa contrariété face à la réaction de sa femme. Un instant, il se souvint que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la vision de son corps nu.

« Aide-moi à sortir, » le pria Elizabeth en tendant le bras hors de l'eau. Il se rapprocha de la rive et tendit la main. Elizabeth la prit et, prenant appui dans la rivière, elle tira avec force pour le faire tomber.

L'expression surprise et incrédule de son époux la fit éclater d'un rire sonore. Darcy était debout, tout habillé et ses bottes disparaissant sous l'eau. Ses cheveux mouillés lui tombant sur le visage, il les écarta de ses yeux et la regarda avec sévérité. Elle tenta de contrôler son rire, mais en vain.

Il franchit les deux pas qui les séparaient et l'embrassa violemment. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir les contours du corps de son épouse à travers le tissu fin et transparent. Elizabeth sentit un frisson la parcourir : sa tâche de mère l'absorbait et lui avait fait oublier son devoir d'épouse. Le contact passionné de ces lèvres si familières lui rappela combien elle désirait Darcy. Rapidement, ils se défirent de leurs vêtements mouillés qu'ils jetèrent sur la rive. Mais la crise de rire la reprit en le voyant essayer de retirer ses bottes pleines d'eau.

Son rire paraissait provoquer plus de désir en lui, car il la reprit dans ses bras pour la caresser fiévreusement. Il la prit par la taille et la souleva, ils pouvaient sentir chaque centimètres de leurs peaux collées. Elizabeth l'entoura de ses jambes er leurs corps s'unirent dans la fraîcheur de la rivière.

###

Les vêtements de Darcy étaient encore assez mouillés malgré avoir été étendus sur le sol. Ils se prélassaient à l'ombre des arbres, enlacés et exténués, après avoir de nouveau fait l'amour sur la pelouse. Ils n'avaient que leurs sous-vêtements, et la tête d'Elizabeth reposait sur le torse de Darcy.

« C'est la seule bonne chose de nos disputes, - réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

- Je le sais. Les réconciliations sont notre spécialité, - répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. – Mais, mon amour, elles ne valent pas tant de souffrance. »

Elle rit de ce commentaire. « Je veux bien reconnaître que je me suis comportée de façon irréfléchie, si tu reconnais que tu as été autoritaire, - dit-elle en s'asseyant, tandis qu'elle lui tendait la main pour sceller la paix.

- Me jetteras-tu encore à l'eau ? – demanda-t-il en feignant l'offense.

- Tu as glissé, - répliqua-t-elle avec malice, avant de l'embrasser.

- Il est temps de nous rhabiller et rentrer avant que quelqu'un ne passe par ici et nous surprenne dans cette honteuse situation, » annonça-t-il en faisant un effort pour se lever. Ils s'habillèrent le plus décemment possible et Darcy lui fit signe de monter à cheval.

« Je préfère marcher, tu le sais.

- Mais nous arriverons plus tôt si nous allons à cheval, - répondit-il, et connaissant la frayeur de son épouse pour la monte, il ajouta : - Je tiendrai les rênes et je promets de ne pas te laisser tomber. »

Elle céda à contrecœur et monta avec crainte. Il se plaça derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Leur monture partit d'un pas lent, en raison du poids des deux cavaliers, et Elizabeth se sentit si confortable appuyée contre son mari qu'elle oublia ses peurs et se mit à apprécier la promenade.

« Je crois que James a hérité de ton tempérament. Il a toujours les yeux vifs et grands ouverts, comme pour observer tout ce qui se passe aux alentours. De plus, si on n'accède pas immédiatement à ses besoins, il se met tout de suite à pleurer. »

Elizabeth lui décocha un coup de coude dans les côtes en signe de protestation. « Et d'où tiens-tu toutes ces informations ? – demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Je vais le voir tous les jours. C'est la première chose que je fais en me levant. Mes fils et toi êtes mon plus précieux trésor, » répondit-il en arrêtant le cheval pour l'embrasser posément.

###

Elizabeth était dans la nursery, allaitant James et s'efforçant d'accorder de l'attention à William, quand Darcy entra. Le bébé s'était endormi et il le prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse rajuster son corsage. William apporta sa petite ardoise pour lui réclamer un dessin : il n'avait pas un vocabulaire très étendu, et les dessins finissaient par être des chiens, des chats ou des vaches.

« Lizzie, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma tante. Elle nous prévient de son arrivée vendredi prochain.

- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on fait des invitations de courtoisie. On les accepte, - répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Nous devions la convier au baptême, cela aurait été grossier de ne pas le faire, - répondit-il pour se justifier.

- Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas toi qui devras supporter les critiques.

- J'essayerai d'être un bon époux et ne pas te laisser trop seule avec elle. »

Lady Catherine de Bourgh arriva à Pemberley avec sa voiture à quatre chevaux, deux cochers et de nombreux domestiques. On l'installa dans ce qu'elle appelait _sa_ chambre, et durant le thé elle se plaignit de la fatigue du voyage pour quelqu'un de son âge.

« Neveu, attendez-vous que je meure pour m'amener vos fils ? – demanda-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique, tandis qu'ils étaient au salon après le repas.

- Je suis désolée, Lady Catherine, mais j'ai songé que vous souhaiteriez vous reposer, et deux petits enfants sont souvent un peu trop vifs, - s'excusa Elizabeth, en faisant signe à un domestique d'envoyer chercher les enfants et leur bonne.

- Mrs darcy, je vois que vous portez encore le deuil. Cela vous sied, on dit que le noir amincit et je vois que votre silhouette n'est plus celle d'avant, - remarqua la grande dame, faisant allusion à quelques possibles kilos en trop.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec vous, Lady Catherine : je ne sais jamais si je dois prendre vos commentaires comme des éloges ou des critiques. Je choisirai de croire que vous m'avez complimentée sur ma toilette, » répondit Elizabeth avec ironie.

Darcy allait intervenir, pour dire que le corps un peu plus voluptueux de sa femme lui plaisait davantage que son extrême minceur lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés. Mais sagement, il choisit de se taire, ne sachant pas si elle le prendrait bien ou mal.

La bonne d'enfant fit son entrée au salon avec les deux petits de la famille, et immédiatement Lady Catherine fit remarquer que William avait le même port que Darcy.

« Je ne me trompe jamais ! A peine l'avais-je vu lorsqu'il était nourrisson je vous ai dit, neveu, qu'il avait tout d'un Darcy. » Le fier neveu la remercia pour ces paroles, et l'invita à prendre James dans ses bras. Lady Catherine observa le bébé endormi avec sévérité, cherchant les traits des Darcy ou des Fitzwilliam. Soudain, le petit ouvrit ses yeux en amande et les tourna vers la vieille dame, lui adressant un semblant de sourire avant de les refermer. Lady Catherine remit ensuite l'enfant dans les bras de la bonne.

« Il ne vous ressemble en rien, sauf peut-être les lèvres. Il est trop tôt pour le dire, bien qu'il n'y a pas de doute sur qui est sa mère, - annonça-t-elle d'un ton contrarié, avant de demande : - Est-il en bonne santé ?

- Il l'est, - répondit Darcy.

- Je me réjouis de le savoir, car je souhaite être sa marraine, - exposa-t-elle sans détours.

- Comment ? » s'exclama Elizabeth en bondissant de son siège.

Darcy se leva calmement et regarda sa femme dans les yeux. « Je crois que tu devrais ramener les enfants, nous ne voudrions pas qu'ils fatiguent ma tante, » proposa-t-il, bien que ce fût un ordre clair. Elizabeth prit William par la main et sortit de la pièce en compagnie de la bonne d'enfant.

« Je crains, ma tante, de ne pas pouvoir accéder à votre requête. Depuis avant même la naissance, Richard et Georgiana ont été choisis pour parrains, - expliqua Darcy d'un ton qu'il espérait conciliant.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance ! Je sais que Georgiana cèdera sa place si vous l'informez de l'honneur que je vous fais.

- Elle le ferait sûrement. Mais je ne lui demanderai pas. Je suis navré de devoir décliner votre aimable proposition. »

Lady Catherine le regarda avec colère. « Vous êtes un imbécile ! Ne savez-vous pas que je n'ai pas encore décidé à qui léguer Rosings et le reste de mes biens ?

- Ma tante, sachez que je vous respecte pour être la sœur de ma chère mère, mais n'ai pas besoin de votre charité. Vous pouvez céder Rosings à qui vous semblera, et qui sûrement vous sera éternellement reconnaissant. Comme je le suis d'avoir une sœur si aimante, et comme l'est mon épouse d'avoir trouvé en elle une grande amie.

- Je ne remets pas en cause le fait que Georgiana soit un choix excellent… - commença-t-elle, essayant de réengager la bataille.

- Nous le savons. Georgiana est le meilleur choix. Elle est affectueuse, considérée et dévouée. Elle a pris soin de moi ces derniers mois, et est restée avec moi durant la naissance, » interrompit Elizabeth, qui était revenue sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

- Vous devriez y songer. Pemberley est important, mais si vous l'unissiez à Rosings, vous seriez l'une des plus riches personnes du royaume. Je vous donne jusqu'à demain, - offrit Lady Catherine, tandis qu'elle se levait pour se retirer.

- Cela n'est pas nécessaire, ma tante. J'ai la richesse qu'il me faut, - répondit fermement Darcy, en prenant la main de son épouse. – Une famille que j'aime et un domaine qui m'appartient. »

Lady Catherine était décidée à prendre la mouche, quand les mots d'Elizabeth rattrapèrent sa conscience.

« J'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas comme une offense. Vous faites partie de la famille dont parlait Mr Darcy, et je sais qu'un éloignement ne le rendrait pas du tout heureux. De plus, je n'ai pas eu de temps pour les préparatifs du baptême, et j'aurais besoin d'aide, - mentit-elle effrontément.

- Nous nous verrons demain, - annonça Lady Catherine sans se retourner. Et avant de sortir, elle ajouta : - Avec deux petits enfants, je ne sais s'il y aura assez de temps pour préparer une réception convenable. Je vous aiderai à l'organiser. »

Elizabeth se tourna vers son époux et leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement. Darcy l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

« T'ai-je dit que te me parais très séduisant lorsque tu t'opposes à ta tante ? – dit-elle avec malice.

- Et je te trouve irrésistible quand tu es manipulatrice, - répondit-il sur le même ton, l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Ce sera un supplice de la supporter. Tu me revaudras ça, - affirma Elizabeth en le pointant du doigt.

- Que dirais-tu de monter dans notre chambre et commencer à solder cette dette ? – proposa Darcy en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- William, il est tôt ! – s'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas avoir de dettes, » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.


	55. Chapitre LV

**CHAPITRE LV**

Allongés sur le lit, couverts par la seule obscurité de la pièce, ils découvraient la présence de l'autre par leurs caresses.

« Jamais je n'aurais deviné l'intention de ta tante derrière sa visite.

- Elle s'acharne… à te faire… perdre patience, - répondit Darcy entre ses baisers sur la peau chaude d'Elizabeth.

- Mmm… - un gémissement s'échappa comme un murmure des lèvres de son épouse.

- Je dois te lâcher. Demain, tu auras une journée difficile en compagnie de ma tante. Pour ma part, je devrais être tranquille, je n'ai pas le projet de sortir de la maison, - dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour lui faire de la place.

- Hey ! » protesta Elizabeth, en tendant les bras dans la pénombre pour chercher le contact du corps familier qui riait en silence. Le trouvant, elle se colla à lui en se blottissant contre son torse. Elle soupira contre sa peau et ferma les yeux avec satisfaction, bientôt vaincue par le sommeil.

Le matin arriva brutalement. Elle dut se mordre les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de répondre avec son sarcasme habituel à Lady Catherine. Sa tante par alliance ne mesurait en effet pas ses critiques sur l'organisation du baptême. Régulièrement, Elizabeth prétextait devoir aller voir ses fils pour s'éloigner d'elle et éviter de perdre son calme. Tandis qu'elle nourrissait le petit James, elle aperçut par la fenêtre son mari partir en voiture, et s'interrogea sur cette sortie imprévue.

« Mrs Reynolds, savez-vous où se rend son époux ? »

La vieille intendante hésita quelques instants avant de répondre, et se montra un peu nerveuse, ce que son observatrice maîtresse remarqua immédiatement.

« Non, madame. Peut-être Mr Andrew le saura-t-il, » répondit-elle avec une courbette, avant de quitter rapidement la pièce. Elizabeth resta intriguée et inquiète. La question avait clairement troublé l'aimable Mrs Reynolds, comme si elle savait la vérité et la lui dissimulait. Andrew ne put lui répondre, mais au moins il ne sembla pas coupable ni suspicieux dans sa réponse. « Je ne sais pas où il est allé, Mrs Darcy. Je lui ai remis le courrier du jour, et peu après il est sorti. »

Elizabeth le remercia, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari. Elle avait la ferme intention de voir ces lettres, même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas. _« Elizabeth Darcy, ce que tu prétends faire est mal, »_ lui disait une petite voix dans sa tête. _« Tu ferais mieux d'attendre le retour de ton époux pour l'interroger, comme le ferait une épouse raisonnable. »_ Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, essayant de contrôler son envie d'entrer. _« Je ne regarderai que le expéditeurs, il a pu arriver quelque chose à Georgiana ou Jane, »_ se convainquit-elle qu'elle ne faisait rien de répréhensible.

« Enfin je vous trouve ! – s'exclama une Lady Catherine irritée. – Je vous ai cherchée dans toute la maison.

- Je suis navrée, votre Grâce. Suis restée trop longtemps avec les enfants ? Cela m'arrive, je ne vois pas le temps passer… - dit-elle, parlant trop pour couvrir sa nervosité.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas à chercher Darcy, - la coupa Lady Catherine.

- Pardon ? – demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- Darcy n'est pas dans son bureau. Il est parti en voiture il y a environ une demi-heure.

- Oh !... Bien sûr, merci de me prévenir, - balbutia-t-elle, lâchant lentement le pêne de la porte, un peu déçue. – Me cherchiez-vous pour une raison particulière ?

- L'argenterie est mal lustrée ! Vous devez être plus exigeante avec votre personnel ou vous ne serez jamais prise au sérieux. Mes employés me craignent, et s'efforcent ainsi de m'obéir à la lettre. »

Pour la première fois, Elizabeth ne la contredit pas. Non parce qu'elle était d'accord avec Lady Catherine, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à ses paroles.

###

Darcy ne réapparut pas avant l'heure du thé – étrangement plus silencieux et farouche que de coutume. Il ne fut qu'une simple présence dans le salon, se bornant à hocher la tête, le regard perdu et le visage fermé. Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, essayant de comprendre son attitude. Il se tournait parfois vers elle, mais avant qu'elle puisse lui adresser un geste de tendresse, il déviait le regard vers le coin le plus éloigné de la grande pièce.

Le thé fini, il était habituel que la bonne amène les enfants pour qu'ils passent un moment avec leurs parents. Normalement, Darcy ne manquait cet instant de la journée pour rien au monde. Mais cet après-midi-là, après avoir embrassé ses fils, il s'excusa auprès des dames et se retira. Elizabeth resta préoccupée et sans envie de demeurer seule avec Lady Catherine, qui au moins était si occupée par les enfants qu'elle ne lui parlait plus.

_« S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Georgiana ou Jane, il m'aurait demandé à le voir en privé, »_ pensa-t-elle, tâchant d'analyser la situation. Finalement, face aux réclamations d'attention de William, elle oublia ses inquiétudes, se persuadant qu'elle se préoccupait pour ce qui devait être lié aux affaires de son mari et qu'elle pourrait l'interroger plus tard.

Ils soupèrent dans un silence inhabituel. Darcy ne semblait pas d'humeur et ne goûta presque aucun des plats servis. Peu après le repas, tandis que Lady Catherine torturait Elizabeth au cours d'une partie de cartes avec ses suggestions pour le bon fonctionnement d'une demeure aussi importante que Pemberley, il prit congé d'elles en prétextant une forte migraine. Elizabeth laissa Lady Catherine emporter la partie pour en finir au plus vite, puis s'excusa, disant être inquiète pour la santé de son époux, et se retira dans sa chambre.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas l'y trouver le lit n'était pas défait. Elle se dirigea vers la garde-robe, où l'attendait sa femme de chambre pour l'aider à se dévêtir et la décoiffer.

« Susan, savez-vous si Mr Darcy est dans son bureau, ou est sorti se promener ?

- J'ai entendu Mr Andrew dire que le maître avait la migraine, - répondit la jeune femme, qui avait à peine quelques années de plus que sa maîtresse.

- Merci, ce sera tout, » lui dit Elizabeth, qui avait besoin de quelques moments de solitude pour réfléchir.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour l'offenser, elle s'était comportée avec une patience surhumaine envers sa tante et ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu de la journée. Aurait-il eu un quelconque écho de la dernière réunion des Dames de Bienfaisance ? Après tout, elle n'avait que suggéré l'ouverture d'une école pour les filles pauvres, n'aimant pas voir tant de filles de domestiques ou de fermiers démunis analphabètes.

Ils dormaient toujours ensemble, et rares étaient les fois où ils avaient été séparés, à cause d'une dispute ou d'un voyage. Jusqu'à cette nuit, cela n'avait jamais été un choix délibéré.

Elizabeth enfila une chemise de nuit d'été, sans manches, avec seulement de fines bretelles ornées de volants blancs. La nuit était chaude, et entre les rideaux des fenêtres passait une faible brise. _« Vais-je aller lâchement me coucher, sans lui demander ce qui se passe ? »_ se demanda-t-elle, en colère contre elle-même. Au lieu de cela, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui séparait leurs chambres. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, avant d'appuyer sur la poignée. Un gémissement d'angoisse lui vint aux lèvres quand elle constata que la porte était verrouillée, et des larmes menacèrent de couler. Elle alla se coucher dans le lit qui lui paraissait immense sans sa présence, souffla la bougie qui éclairait la pièce et essaya de s'endormir, son corps submergé d'affliction.

###

Elle se réveilla confuse et fatiguée. La nuit s'était passée entre cauchemars et sommeil entrecoupé. C'était désormais elle qui avait la migraine la douleur lui serrait les tempes, elle n'avait pas envie de sortir du lit, mais Richard et Georgiana étaient attendus ce jour. Cela l'encouragea enfin à se lever et s'habiller. Elle ne s'enquit pas de coutume de son époux auprès de la domestique, puis alla voir ses enfants. William dormait encore comme un ange, et elle allaita James avant de le recoucher dans son berceau. Elle descendit déjeuner, retrouvant à table son époux et sa tante.

« Bonjour, - salua-t-elle en entrant, examinant attentivement Darcy.

- Bonjour, - fut la simple réponse des deux présents.

- Te sens-tu mieux ce matin ? – interrogea-t-elle son mari, qui lisait distraitement le journal.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci de le demander, - répondit-il sans lever les yeux, du même ton formel qu'il employait envers quiconque qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Je me réjouis de le savoir, - répliqua Elizabeth, plus furieuse que soulagée, tandis qu'elle buvait impassiblement son thé.

- C'est sans doute le poisson, mon cher neveu. Je le supporte parfois très mal, et cela me donne la migraine, » commenta Lady Catherine.

Darcy hocha la tête sans répondre. Cela fut assez pour Elizabeth. « Mr Darcy, vous savez que je n'apprécie guère cette mauvaise habitude de lire le journal à la table du déjeuner. Il me semblait que nous avions abandonné cette manie de célibataire, - lui reprocha-t-elle, essayant de feindre que sa colère était due à autre chose.

- Votre épouse a raison, c'est une habitude inconvenante, » intervint Lady Catherine, donnant pour la première fois raison à Elizabeth.

Les deux autres fixèrent la vieille dame. Sa remarque leur avait causé la même surprise. Darcy plia le journal et le posa à côté de sa tasse. Elizabeth savoura une brève victoire, puisque quelques instants plus tard il termina son déjeuner et quitta la pièce, la laissant à nouveau dans la tristesse. Elle voulut aller lui parler, mais il resta enfermé dans son bureau avec l'interdiction de le déranger.

Elizabeth proposa à Lady Catherine une petite promenade dans les jardins récemment réaménagés. Mrs de Bourgh accepta, sachant que les enfants les accompagneraient – bien qu'elle ne reconnaitrait jamais qu'être avec eux lui plaisait tant.

Les petits poissons colorés de l'étang, rapportés de quelque part en Orient, faisaient la joie de William et firent oublier à Elizabeth ses préoccupations. Ils revinrent vers la demeure aux alentours de midi, heure à laquelle on attendait l'arrivée du ménage Fitzwilliam. Arrivant près des écuries, ils aperçurent Darcy, monté sur Galaad, s'éloigner au galop. Elizabeth voulut écarter le fait qu'il ne serait pas présent pour recevoir sa sœur et son cousin, mais Lady Catherine n'eut pas cette indulgence.

« Où va donc votre époux à cette heure-ci ? – demanda-t-elle avec irritation.

- Je ne sais pas, votre Grâce. Peut-être une urgence sur la propriété, - essaya-t-elle de le justifier.

- Tout à fait inconvenant ! J'en parlerai avec Darcy à son retour, » annonça sa tante, clairement en colère.

Une nouvelle fois, Elizabeth se réjouit que Lady Catherine soit venue à Pemberley.

###

La grossesse était déjà visible chez Georgiana, autant qu'elle essaye de le dissimiler dans les plis de sa toilette, et donnait une jolie couleur à ses joues.

« Où est mon frère ? – demanda-t-elle en remarquant son absence.

- Je crois qu'il est allé voir un locataire près de Lambton, - répondit Elizabeth en prenant la main de sa belle-sœur. – Du moins, c'est ce que m'a dit le majordome.

- Inconcevable ! – grogna Lady Catherine, avant d'ordonner : - Fitzwilliam, asseyez-vous près de moi. » Le pauvre Fitzwilliam obéit, se résignant à servir d'exutoire à la mauvaise humeur de Lady Catherine.

Le petit William était toujours heureux de voir son oncle et sa tante, Georgiana lui manquait et il aimait beaucoup les pitreries de Richard. Quand à James, Georgiana ne se lassa pas de tenir dans ses bras son premier filleul, ignorante des disputes dont il avait été la cause.

Enfin, Darcy fit son apparition. Il se présenta au salon une demi-heure seulement avant que l'on serve le thé, en une malheureuse apparence : la sueur lui avait collé à la peau la poussière du chemin, et ses cheveux étaient tous ébouriffés. De nouveau, il s'attira les reproches de sa tante, qui le fixa avec dédain depuis le fauteuil où elle se tenait comme une reine sur son trône. Sa sœur, à qui importait peu sa tenue négligée, se leva et vint l'étreindre – ce qui lui valut à son tour les réprimandes de Lady Catherine.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser de n'avoir été présent à votre arrivée. La santé d'un locataire très cher m'a forcé à m'absenter, - expliqua Darcy sans s'asseoir.

- Oh ! J'espère qu'il se porte bien. Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ? – demanda Georgiana, toujours généreuse et soucieuse d'autrui.

- Non, tu ne la connais pas. Elle a emménagé récemment, - répondit-il troublé.

- Cela doit être quelqu'un de très spécial, pour la tenir en si haute estime après une si courte connaissance, » intervint Richard, essayant de se moquer de son cousin.

Darcy aurait préféré que tous écartent le sujet, et que personne ne réalise qu'il s'agissait d'_une_ locataire. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il dirait en arrivant.

« C'est une femme ? – s'étonna justement Elizabeth, à qui l'article "la" avait fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée. »

Darcy savait que son lapsus n'aurait pas pu échapper à son épouse. « Oui, en effet. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me faire plus présentable, » dit-il rapidement, avant de sortir de la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Quand il revint au salon, le thé était servi et bien qu'il s'efforçât d'éviter sa femme, il ne put échapper au sermon que lui destinait sa tante.

Bien entendu, il se doutait qu'Elizabeth attendrait qu'ils soient seuls pour l'assaillir de questions auxquelles il ne souhaitait pas répondre. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir faire face à la curiosité de son épouse. Il savait que son silence la blesserait, mais la vérité pouvait être pire encore. Pour la première fois depuis son mariage, il détesta l'opiniâtreté de sa femme et souhaita qu'elle fût comme les autres, dociles et discrètes des femmes qui acceptent et ne posent pas de questions.

« Ne le grondez plus, ma chère tante. C'est le meilleur frère qui soit, et mon opinion ne changera pas pour quelques minutes de retard, - interrompit Georgiana pour sa défense.

- Certes, il existe de bien pires relations. Des frères ou des sœurs qui apportent le déshonneur à leurs familles, » sermonna Lady Catherine, avec un regard en coin vers Elizabeth. Cette dernière, plutôt que de s'offenser et répliquer, prit cette remarque comme un signe. Et si tout ce mystère entourant Darcy était lié à Lydia ? C'était une possibilité qui commença à agiter son esprit, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues.

« Elizabeth, vous sentez-vous bien ? – s'inquiéta Richard, voyant le trouble qui semblait l'envahir.

- Je suis désolée. Je crois que l'air me manque, - s'excusa-t-elle.

- Peut-être serait-il mieux que tu ailles t'allonger un moment. J'appellerai ta femme de chambre pour qu'elle t'accompagne, » dit Darcy, froidement.

Retirée dans sa chambre, seule, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes les situations dans lesquelles aurait pu se mettre Lydia, apportant tant de dommages à son mariage. Elle devrait de façon urgente en parler avec Darcy.

Le souper fut servi ponctuellement, et connut un peu plus d'animation que celui du soir précédent. Son époux passa son temps à discuter avec son cousin de politique et d'économie, parfois interrompu par Lady Catherine. Les jeunes femmes conversèrent de sujets plus communs. Mais Elizabeth n'attendait que la fin de la soirée, pour pouvoir faire part à Darcy de ses soupçons. Cette soirée estivale fut lente le repas terminé, ils jouèrent encore aux cartes, aux échecs, et Georgiana joua du piano. Elizabeth décida d'attendre que les hommes décident à leur tour d'aller se coucher.

Après un verre de brandy, Richard annonça qu'il se retirait, et Darcy suivit immédiatement son idée. Elizabeth se leva du fauteuil où elle était installée, essayant de lire, et prit le bras que son époux lui offrait. Ils montèrent les escaliers et prirent congé du colonel devant l'ancienne chambre de Georgiana. Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à la porte d'Elizabeth, Darcy l'ouvrit et la laissa passer. Il resta sur le seuil et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

« Tu n'entres pas ? – demanda Elizabeth, pleine d'une angoisse que trahissait sa voix.

- Je suis très fatigué. Je préfère dormir dans ma chambre, - répondit Darcy, lointain et froid.

- Ne t'en vas pas, il faut que je te parle, » le supplia-t-elle.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, écartant les cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux. Il avait l'air agacé. « Parle vite, - fut sa réponse, d'un ton coupant et troublant, sans faire mine d'entrer.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a offensé ? Aurais-tu reçu des nouvelles de Lydia ? – l'interrogea-t-elle, nerveuse.

- Il n'y a rien. Tout ce qui se passe n'a pas forcément avoir avec toi, - rétorqua-t-il rudement.

- Alors, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, - le pria-t-elle sans fierté.

- Rien que mon épouse ne doive savoir. Bonne nuit, » répliqua-t-il avec hauteur, la blessant délibérément.

Elizabeth resta immobile devant sa porte encore longtemps après que Darcy soit entré dans sa chambre. Jamais il ne l'avait traité de façon aussi rustre il avait toujours été un mari atypique, qui partageait avec elle et la traitait comme une égale. Elle s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit dans des sanglots d'angoisse qu'elle étouffa dans l'oreiller, pour que son époux ne l'entende pas.

###

« Tous les grands maîtres ont une maîtresse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Mr Darcy n'en aurait pas, - commenta Betsy, l'aide de cuisine.

- C'est qu'ils semblent si amoureux, que jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il en chercherait une ! – s'étonna Clare, une des domestiques.

- C'est une jeune femme très belle. Ils se voyaient à Londres, où il payait son loyer, mais il a préféré maintenant l'avoir plus près, - intervint Peter, l'un des cochers, tandis qu'il buvait un verre de bière.

- Tu l'as vue ? – demandèrent les femmes d'une seule voix.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai conduit le maître jusqu'à chez elle, dans les environs de Lambton. Je dois l'attendre dehors, et je la vois quand elle le raccompagne à la porte.

- Comment est-elle ?

- Elle est blonde et assez grande, elle a une silhouette agréable et de jolies dents. Elle lui sourit toujours quand il s'en va.

- Pauvre Mrs Darcy ! Quelle humiliation que tout le monde le sache ! – dit une des plus jeunes servantes, en souriant malicieusement.

- Suffit ! Je ne veux plus aucune rumeur ni ragot de vieille commère ! – s'exclama furieuse l'intendante, entendant ces commentaires. – Je jure que je ferai renvoyer osera répandre ces allégations ! »

Derrière une des portes, le cœur de la jeune maîtresse de maison se fendait de douleur et de doute.

Elle se dirigea résolument vers le bureau de Darcy, une main sur le cœur comme pour l'empêcher de tomber en pièces. Cela faisait trois semaines que son époux avait choisi de dormir dans sa chambre et ne venait jamais la voir. Trois semaines qui semblaient des siècles… Lady Catherine était partie après le baptême, de même que les autres invités. Il ne restait plus désormais que l'autrefois heureuse famille Darcy.

Pouvait-il être certain que Darcy ait une maîtresse ? Etait la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait plus partager sa couche ?

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes à cette idée. Elle l'aimait encore comme au premier jour, ou peut-être plus, si c'était possible.

Elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper. Il n'était pas là. Tous les après-midis, il s'absentait sous différentes excuses. Elizabeth chercha où elle savait qu'il gardait sa correspondance. Des lettres d'affaires, de proches, de requête… rien qui puisse l'intéresser. Alors qu'elle arrivait à bout de patience, les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle trouva un double fond. Elle le souleva : elles étaient là.

Plusieurs lettres écrites de la même main, une belle écriture féminine. Toutes signées de « _Ta chère Maggie »_.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer maintenant. Elle devait s'assurer que c'était vrai, que les rumeurs et les soupçons étaient fondés, avant de décider quoi faire. Elle n'osa pas lire le contenu des lettres.

Elle sortit du bureau avec détermination et retourna vers les cuisines. Elle y entra et avec autorité, ordonna au cocher bavard de préparer immédiatement la voiture. Le domestique disparut rapidement, n'ayant jamais vu sa maîtresse en colère. Elle le suivit et attendit qu'il soit prêt.

« Où dois-je vous conduire, madame ? – demanda-t-il, tremblant.

- Là où va mon époux tous les jours, dans les environs de Lambton, - répondit-elle sur le même ton autoritaire.

- Je… je ne sais pas… de quel endroit vous parlez, - hésita-t-il effrayé.

- Vous le savez très bien, et vous allez m'y conduire immédiatement ! » cria-t-elle.

Le cocher prit les rênes et les chevaux s'élancèrent vivement. Quelques mètres avant d'arriver à la petite maison, Elizabeth lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Par la fenêtre de la voiture, elle vit le cheval de Darcy attaché dans la cour. Peu après, il franchit la porte, une jeune femme blonde à son bras.

Ce fut la confirmation qu'elle ne voulait pas. Un million de questions envahirent son esprit : qu'allait-elle faire désormais ? Serait-elle capable de le quitter, ou le supporterait-elle comme on l'attendait des épouses ? Perdue dans ce tumulte de pensées, elle se rendit compte soudain que Darcy l'avait aperçue.

« Je veux partir maintenant ! MAINTENANT ! – ordonna-t-elle au cocher, qui hésita un instant voyant son maître venir dans sa direction.

- Elizabeth ! Elizabeth ! » appela Darcy quand la voiture passa rapidement devant lui. Il ne put qu'entrevoir le visage baigné de larmes de son épouse, dont il venait de briser le cœur.


	56. Chapitre LVI

**CHAPITRE LVI**

Elle ne pouvait pas penser. Il semblait que sa capacité de raisonner ait été supprimée par l'intense douleur qui envahissait chaque cellule de son corps. Elle ne se souvenait pas être arrivée jusqu'à sa chambre, mais soudain elle se trouva immobile au milieu de la pièce, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle essuya les larmes de son visage et le baigna d'eau fraîche.

« Que vais-je faire à présent ? Réfléchis, » se dit-elle à voix haute pour s'obliger à penser. Elle appela ses domestiques. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Serait-elle vraiment capable de le faire ? « Préparez mes malles et celles des enfants. Avertissez Mrs Johnson que nous partons en voyage immédiatement. » Les servantes obéirent et partirent en chuchotant vers la garde-robe.

Elizabeth se retrouva de nouveau seule dans sa chambre. L'ordre était donné, elle devait quitter Pemberley. Chez Jane, elle serait bien reçue, elle pourrait avancer l'excuse de la prochaine naissance du bébé. Personne ne pourrait faire de commentaires insidieux. Plus tard, elle réfléchirait à ce qu'elle ferait après que sa sœur ait eu son enfant.

Elle entendit les pas de Darcy dans le couloir. Elle se précipita comme affolée pour verrouiller la porte. Celle qui séparait leurs chambres était depuis des semaines fermée à clé. Il frappa contre le battant avec force.

« Elizabeth ! Ouvre la porte ! » exigea-t-il en levant la voix tandis qu'il essayait en vain d'ouvrir la porte. Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Elle était paralysée à la perspective d'entendre de ses lèvres, celles qu'elle aimait tant embrasser, la douloureuse vérité qu'elle venait de découvrir.

« Nous devons parler. Je t'assure que l'idée que tu t'es faite n'est pas la vérité, » dit-il en baissant le ton, tentant de paraître plus calme. De l'autre côté, Elizabeth esquissa une moue d'incrédulité à ces paroles. « Elizabeth, je sais que tu es là ! J'enfoncerai la porte s'il le faut ! » s'impatienta-t-il face à l'absence de réponse.

Darcy se tut, dans l'expectative. Il entendit la clé tourner et le verrou de la porte glisser. Il appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit. Son épouse le regardait, ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et l'expression de son visage trahissant son cœur brisé. Il se sentit terriblement mal en réalisant qu'il était responsable de cette douleur. Lui, et ses stupides décisions.

Aucun des deux ne disait rien. Darcy luttait contre l'impulsion de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais il savait que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée.

« Lizzie…

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Seules les personnes qui m'aiment ont ce privilège, - l'interrompit-elle, les yeux inondés de larmes d'indignation.

- Ne… ne dis pas cela. Laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de décider de me haïr.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup à expliquer. Je suis la risée de la maisonnée depuis des semaines. Aujourd'hui seulement je l'ai vu de mes yeux.

- Tu sais que je t'aime…

- N'y pense même pas ! Je t'interdis de dire cela ! Tu… tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. »

Darcy baissa la tête, le regard tourné vers le sol. Il savait qu'il méritait ces paroles et bien pire encore, mais elles n'en faisaient pas moins mal.

« Je t'assure qu'elle ne représente rien, en comparaison à ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Elizabeth porta la main à sa bouche, pour retenir l'insulte qui menaçait de lui échapper. Elle voulait conserver sa dignité.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je préfèrerais t'entendre dire que tu l'aimes, plutôt qu'une justification aussi lamentable. Au moins, si tu l'aimais, je pourrais comprendre ta décision de briser les vœux sacrés que tu as prononcés en m'épousant.

- Je n'ai pas rompu le serment que je t'ai fait ! – répliqua-t-il, blessé par son accusation.

- La plupart des hommes de ta position pensent que la femme n'est qu'une position de plus, qui sert pour leur donner des héritiers et obéir à leurs ordres. Une épouse qui accepte qu'ils prennent le droit de satisfaire leurs besoins hors de chez eux. Je t'ai épousé parce que je pensais que tu étais différent de ces hommes.

- Je le suis, - assura-t-il.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Je t'ai donné tes héritiers, tu as perpétué ton nom, et tu n'as plus besoin de partager mon lit.

- J'ai toujours partagé ton lit, parce que c'est ce que tu désirais.

- Et tu ne le fais plus. A présent, tu le fais avec…Margareth ?

- Je ne partage pas de lit avec Maggie.

- N'insulte pas mon intelligence ! » s'exclama-t-elle irritée. Entendre ce diminutif tendre fut comme recevoir un coup de poignard. Immédiatement, elle chercha à se calmer : ce n'était pas l'image qu'elle voulait donner.

Une domestique frappa à la porte et entra, craintive. « Madame, je voudrais savoir combien de robes dois-je empaqueter.

- Je serai absente un certain temps. Je m'en remets à votre jugement, » répondit Elizabeth. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela.

« Tu me quittes ? » demanda Darcy, la voix tremblante. Elizabeth hocha seulement la tête. « Tu emmènes les enfants ?

- Oui, si tu ne me l'_interdis_ pas. Nous irons chez Jane. »

A son tour, il acquiesça silencieusement. Il était abattu par la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir. « Elizabeth, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Ne me quitte pas. je te jure que je n'ai jamais partagé mon lit avec elle, ni n'ai l'intention de le faire avec quiconque qui ne serait pas toi.

- Très bien, j'écouterai ton explication. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais changer d'avis, - dit-elle avec une certaine curiosité, s'asseyant dans un petit fauteuil de lecture.

- Maggie n'est pas ma maîtresse. Jamais l'idée ne m'est venue d'en avoir une. Je t'ai épousée par amour et je t'aime toujours. Margareth est… une vieille amie.

- Et je devrais croire cela ? – répondit-elle, incrédule.

- C'est la vérité, - assura-t-elle avec sérieux.

- Et pourquoi as-tu cessé de partager mon lit ? Pourquoi t'es-tu acharné à t'éloigner de moi ? Ce n'est pas l'attitude de quelqu'un d'amoureux.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai mal agi. Je sais que je t'ai blessée en prenant cette décision mais j'avais mes raisons, qui désormais me paraissent absurdes.

- Je veux connaître ces raisons.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je te demande de me faire confiance, » la pria-t-il en s'approchant du fauteuil, et s'agenouillant face à elle. En lui prenant les mains, il perçut la raideur de sa posture.

« Tu persistes à me cacher des choses, et tu voudrais que je te croie ? Tu dois vraiment avoir perdu l'esprit. Je suis déjà la risée de la région, cela ne m'intéresse pas de continuer à l'être, - et disant cela, elle retira ses mains des siennes. – Il me faut une voiture. J'espère que tu auras l'amabilité de m'en procurer une, je ne veux pas demander à Charles de venir me chercher. Je passerai quelques mois à Green Park, tu pourras rendre visite aux enfants chaque fois que tu le voudras, mais je te prie de ne pas venir me voir.

- Maggie est ma sœur, » avoua-t-il soudainement, et le silence suivit cette déclaration. Elizabeth ne savait que dire. Darcy reprit la parole : « Tu sais que dans les douze ans qui ont précédé la naissance de Georgiana, ma mère a subi plusieurs fausses couches ?

- Oui, je le sais.

- Après la deuxième grossesse perdue, le médecin a recommandé de ne plus chercher à avoir d'enfant. Mon père l'a accepté et a commencé à fréquenter une femme qui travaillait pour nous à Londres. De cette relation est née Margareth.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- D'après des lettres personnelles qui sont parvenues jusqu'à moi. Mon père lui a laissé une petite somme. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai appris son existence, et qu'elle était gravement malade. Elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner, et dans cette situation elle m'a contacté, - répondit-il, honteux mais espérant le pardon.

- Pourquoi ne m'a dit rien dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait souffrir cet enfer ? – lui demanda son épouse blessée.

- Je me sentais perdu. Découvrir ce qu'avait fait mon père, comment cela aurait pu ruiner sa famille et détruire le respect attaché à notre nom…

- Tu veux dire que tout cela tient à ta stupide fierté ? – s'exclama-t-elle avec douleur et rage dans la voix. – Tout ce temps, j'ai cru que ton orgueil égoïste avait disparu ! » Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui.

« Non, ce n'est pas cela ! Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, je suis dans une situation compliquée et je voulais te laisser en dehors du problème.

- Ne me connais-tu pas assez pour croire que tout cela ne m'affecterait pas ? Ne sais-tu pas que je t'aime au-delà de la respectabilité ou la richesse de ta famille ?

- Je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler.

- Tu m'as exposée aux calomnies et tu m'as brisé le cœur.

- Ce que je t'ai dit ne change rien ? – demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

- Non, cela ne change rien. Cela me fait mal que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi, que tu préfères te détourner plutôt que reconnaître que ceux de ta classe commettent également des erreurs. Pour le moment, je dois me séparer de toi, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Jane souhaite me voir. Je pourrais également me rendre à Longbourn, mon père me recevrait avec plaisir.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu t'en ailles. Je peux moi-même aller à Londres. Ne pars pas, je t'en prie.

- Il faut que je parte, tout ceci ne m'appartient pas, - insista Elizabeth en embrassant d'un geste la pièce.

- Me pardonneras-tu ? – interrogea Darcy en s'approchant lentement, tout en laissant un espace prudent entre eux.

- Je ne suis pas le genre de femme à cacher la vérité, - lui répondit-elle en faisant clairement allusion à ce qui s'était passé. – Je ne sais si je pourrai. »

###

Jane était alitée, comme durant les neuf derniers mois. Sa grossesse avec été très compliqué, avec le risque contant de ne pas la mener à terme.

« Oh, Elizabeth, comme je suis heureuse ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec joie à la vue de sa sœur cadette. Elizabeth s'approcha du lit, l'embrassa sur le front en caressant son ventre rond et lui sourit. « Mr Darcy est-il venu avec toi ?

- Non. Mr Darcy a beaucoup à faire à Pemberley, - mentit-elle.

- Alors, je devrai lui écrire pour le remercier d'avoir accepté de se passer de toi et des enfants pour que vous me teniez compagnie.

- Cela n'est pas nécessaire, » répondit Elizabeth, et elle jeta un regard à Charles dont le visage avait rougi plus que de normal. Il était évident que les rumeurs couraient vite et que Green Park n'en était pas resté à l'écart.

- Mais voyons, bien sûr que si, - insista Jane, avant de s'inquiéter en voyant sa sœur perdue dans ses pensées : - Lizzie, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien… Ce doit être la fatigue.

- Je vais te faire préparer la chambre juste en face de la mienne, et non loin de celle des enfants. Peut-être souhaites-tu te rafraîchir et te changer ?

- Oui, cela me ferait beaucoup de bien. »

Elizabeth accepta le bras que Charles lui offrait, et il l'accompagna hors de la chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, elle reprit la parole :

« Charles, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, et je sais que vous être l'ami de Fitzwilliam. Je n'abuserai pas de votre hospitalité : je partirai après la naissance. »

Mr Bingley rougit de nouveau. « Darcy est mon ami, mais si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, je ne souhaite plus l'être. Vous faites partie de ma famille et serez la bienvenue aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez. Je vous l'ai déjà proposé auparavant, l'invitation tient toujours.

- Merci, cher Charles. Cependant, ne croyez pas tout ce qu'on a pu vous dire. Mon mari m'a déshonorée, mais pas de la façon que tous semblent croire, » répondit-elle, acceptant le léger serrement de mains qu'il lui donna en guise de réconfort.

###

Deux jours après son arrivée à Green Park, Elizabeth reçut un message de son époux :

_Elizabeth,_

_J'espère que Jane est en bonne santé. Georgiana m'a rendu visite, et est repartie déçue de ne pas t'avoir vue ni les enfants. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité._

_Vous me manquez tant que j'en ai mal physiquement, et je me demandais si tu me permettrais de venir vous voir samedi prochain._

_F. Darcy_

Elizabeth ne souhaitait pas encore le voir, la douleur de ce qui s'était passé était encore présente comme une blessure ouverte. Elle lui répondit courtoisement qu'il pourrait rendre visite à ses fils mais qu'elle-même resterait à l'écart de la réunion.

Le samedi arriva trop vite. En entendant la voiture s'arrêter devant le perron, elle s'excusa auprès de Jane et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle sut après par sa sœur que son mari était passé brièvement la saluer avant de repartir pour Pemberley.

« Quel dommage qu'il doive se rendre à Londres… Je l'ai prié de rester quelques jours. Je sais qu'il te manque atrocement : depuis ton arrivée, tu as cette petite mine qui me fend le cœur. Il m'a promis qu'il resterait plus longtemps la prochaine fois. Lui non plus ne semble pas aller bien. »

Elizabeth feignit un sourire, et descendit rejoindre Charles pour souper. « Part-il vraiment pour Londres ? » Pour autant qu'elle ait voulu ne pas aborder le thème, elle ne put s'empêcher d'interroger son beau-frère.

« Non, c'est un mensonge que je lui ai demandé de faire. Je veux que Jane persiste dans son ignorance, je ne souhaite pas lui causer d'inquiétudes si près de l'accouchement.

- Je vois.

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, - se préoccupa Charles.

- Bien sûr que non, je comprends que vous protégiez Jane. Cela me réjouit que vous preniez tant soin d'elle.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. J'ai confronté Darcy, aujourd'hui, il me semblait que je devais défendre votre honneur. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé.

- Oh ! – s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je ne vais pas défendre son comportement. Mais cela m'a désolé de le voir comme je l'ai vu. Il ne semble pas bien dormir, il est mal rasé et je jurerais qu'il a perdu du poids. »

Elizabeth aurait voulu se réjouir d'entendre de telles nouvelles, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle inspira profondément et, les yeux baissés sur ses mains, répondit : « Il s'en remettra. »

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés au salon, Bingley lui remit un paquet de lettres que Darcy avait apporté de Pemberley. Dans sa fuite précipitée, elle avait oublié d'aviser sa famille et ses amis de sa nouvelle adresse. Dans le petit tas de messages, elle trouva une missive de son père qui lui écrivait que Mary était courtisée par un jeune avoué qui travaillait à Meryton avait leur oncle Philips. Elizabeth sourit en imaginant combien leur mère serait ravie de cette nouvelle. Elle en avisa son beau-frère avant de continuer à examiner sa correspondance. Elle fut surprise de trouver une lettre de Mr Thorton : il l'informait qu'il serait en Derbyshire la semaine suivante, logerait à Lambton et souhaiterait lui rendre visite.

Elizabeth s'excusa auprès de Charles et se retira dans sa chambre sous le prétexte de répondre à son courrier. Prenant la plume, elle invita l'aimable Mr Thorton à venir la voir à Green Park.

Cette nuit-là, tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver le sommeil qui n'arrivait pas, une domestique frappa à sa porte pour l'avertir que Jane avait commencé à accoucher. Elizabeth se vêtit rapidement et traversa le couloir. Elle trouva sa sœur en pleine contraction, face à son mari terrorisé.

« Avez-vous appelé le médecin ? » Charles hocha la tête. « En ce cas, Mr Bingley, vous pouvez vous retirer. Je resterai avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, » dit-elle au grand soulagement de son beau-frère.

Le jour se leva sans que le bébé ne soit né. La sage-femme confirma ce qu'Elizabeth craignait, que l'enfant était mal positionné. Cela annonçait un accouchement long et difficile. Enfin, vers midi, un fragile et petit garçon naquit. Jane avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était faible. Elizabeth eut peur pour leurs deux vies. Par chance, ils se montrèrent plus forts qu'ils ne semblaient et le jour suivant, avaient retrouvé des forces.

Charles était bien plus tranquille et fier d'Henry, son fils – nom qu'avait porté son grand-père. Ils attendaient la venue des Hurst. Caroline Bingley resterait à Londres pour le début de la saison : des rumeurs couraient sur ses prochaines fiançailles avec un lord veuf qui avait le double de son âge.

L'arrivée d'une voiture ne surprit pas les femmes qui se trouvaient dans la chambre avec leurs bébés. Mais l'annonce de la présence de Mr Darcy fut un coup soudain pour Elizabeth, qui la laissa le souffle coupé et sans le temps de réagir. Une seconde plus tard, il se tenait devant elle.

« Mr Darcy, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas malade. Vous n'avez pas bonne mine, et je crains avoir abusé en gardant Elizabeth ici si longtemps, » salua aimablement Jane. Ils échangèrent un regard rapide et cherchèrent à détourner la conversation. Puis Elizabeth lui tendit James et sortit pour aller chercher William. Darcy la suivit.

« Je te serais reconnaissante, lorsque tu viens voir les enfants, de me prévenir à l'avance, - lui reprocha-t-elle.

- J'ai oublié. Charles m'a invité à venir faire la connaissance d'Henry, et j'avais envie de voir les enfants.

- Tu pourrais te raser et te faire couper un peu les cheveux. Cela ne serait pas mal non plus que tu prennes un bon bain. Je ne souhaite pas que Jane s'inquiète et décide de me renvoyer avec toi.

- Je promets d'en tenir compte. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je n'étais pas présentable.

- Tu à l'air désastreux.

- C'est ainsi que je me sens, - répondit-il avec les yeux pleins de chagrin.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder ainsi. J'ai plus de raisons que toi de me montrer meurtrie et pourtant je vais de l'avant.

- Elizabeth, rentre chez nous, - la pria-t-il en lui saisissant le bras. – Je sais que nous pouvons surmonter cela. Margareth est partie, elle a immédiatement décidé de rentrer à Londres quand elle a appris la situation qu'elle avait causée involontairement.

- Et tu crois que cette nouvelle me rend heureuse ? Elle n'est pas coupable de ce qui s'est passé et je ne lui souhaite aucun mal.

- Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Je ferai ce que tu désires.

- Alors, je te demande de me donner du temps et ne pas me presser.

- Ne m'aimes-tu donc plus ?

- L'amour n'a rien à voir. Tu m'as terriblement déçue, et seul le temps me dira si je peux l'oublier. »

A ce moment, la bonne apparut avec William et Elizabeth tint la conversation pour terminée. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, pleura amèrement.

###

Par un beau matin d'automne, Mr Thorton arriva à Green Park. Le gentleman fut présenté au maître de maison et salua courtoisement Mrs Darcy.

« Votre changement d'adresse m'a surpris, mais je comprends à présent les raisons de votre séjour chez votre sœur, - commenta-t-il tandis qu'ils arpentaient les jardins entourant la demeure.

- Oui, entre autres raisons, je suis là pour l'aider.

- Je crois avoir appris ces autres raisons à l'auberge de Lambton. » A cette remarque, Elizabeth fut prise de honte. « Je suis désolé. J'en ai trop dit, j'ai été rude et discourtois, - s'excusa Thorton.

- Je vous en prie. Je sais déjà que je suis la risée de la région, et cela ne m'étonnerait guère que la rumeur soit parvenue à Londres, - répondit-elle avec tristesse.

- Je suis navré, mon commentaire hors de propos vous a affligée.

- Vous vous trompez, Mr Thorton. Celui dont le comportement m'a rendue malheureuse est mon époux.

- M'autorisez-vous à vous parler sincèrement ? – s'enquit Mr Thorton.

- Je pensais que vous étiez toujours sincère avec moi, - répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un qui jouit du trésor d'une épouse intelligente, belle et amoureuse, se risque à le perdre pour un caprice.

- Tout n'est pas ce qu'il paraît, bien que doive admettre qu'il m'a exposée à de cruels commentaires et que j'ai perdu ma foi en lui.

- Ne vous croyez pas obligée de l'excuser à mes yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à faire. Croyez-moi, je suis si indignée contre lui que je ne sais si je pourrai lui pardonner, - se justifia Elizabeth, tandis qu'ils revenaient vers sa voiture qui l'attendait, prête à repartir.

- En ce cas, permettez-moi de vous dire que ma demeure est à votre disposition. Pour vous, et vos enfants, - et disant cela, il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour la baiser brièvement.

- Je vous remercie, Mr Thorton, pour votre offre que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir accepter, - répondit-elle courtoisement.

- Pourrai-je à nouveau vous rendre visite, lors de mon voyage de retour ? – sollicita Thorton.

- Ce sera un plaisir de vous voir, » dit-elle, avant de prendre congé de lui.

Depuis la fenêtre du bureau de Charles, un Darcy bien plus élégant tordait ses gants, tandis qu'il observait la scène.


	57. Chapitre LVII

**CHAPITRE LVII**

Elizabeth rentra dans la maison les joues rougies par l'exercice et la proposition de Mr Thorton. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir correctement interprété ses paroles, mais il lui avait offert sa demeure sachant qu'elle était une femme mariée. Sûrement, elle aurait dut se sentir offensée par une telle offre, mais elle ne l'était pas.

S'approchant du bureau de son beau-frère, de la pénombre surgit soudain une silhouette qui la surprit, lui faisant presque échapper un cri.

« Bonjour. » Elle porta une main à sa poitrine pour contenir les battements agités de son cœur. « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu t'effrayer, » s'excusa Darcy. Son apparence s'était beaucoup améliorée, il était aussi élégant que de coutume. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient son manque de sommeil.

Dans la petite pièce, on entendait William et Beth jouer. Charles était très permissif avec les enfants, les laissant s'amuser où ils voulaient, et avec ce qu'ils voulaient. Elizabeth craignait que le temps passé à Green Park n'ait des conséquences sur le comportement de William.

Le petit garçon accourut vers elle et s'accrocha à ses jupes, la faisant chanceler. Darcy saisit alors son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. « Will, montre à ton papa comment font les vaches, » enjoignit Elizabeth, tâchant de ne pas sentir que le contact de son époux la brûlait. Elle s'était interdit ces sentiments pour lui.

William commença ses pitreries, à la grande joie de son père qui malgré ses rires et ses exclamations ravies, gardait une profonde tristesse dans le regard. Elizabeth se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre, et découvrit qu'on voyait parfaitement le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté avec Mr Thorton. Elle se demanda si Darcy l'aurait vue depuis là. Elle se tourna vers son époux agenouillé sur le sol avec les enfants, au même moment où il levait les yeux vers elle. Son expression lui fit réaliser qu'il l'avait vue, et durant un bref instant elle se sentit coupable.

« As-tu parlé avec Charles ? – demanda-t-elle, dans un effort pour engager la conversation et éloigner la culpabilité.

- Oui, il est sorti quand nous avons vu partir Mr Thorton, - répondit-il sans la regarder, et ce geste l'emplit de honte.

- Tu as envoyé sa lettre dans la correspondance que tu m'as transmise. Il est dans la région pour affaires, et m'a promis une autre visite avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Vois-tu un inconvénient à ce que je le reçoive ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Darcy la regarda avec amertume et secoua la tête. Il se sentait misérable et sans aucune autorité pour rien lui refuser. Elle saisit son expression et se mordit la lèvre.

« Bonjour, Elizabeth ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Il vaut mieux que je vous laisse seuls, - salua Charles, s'excusant d'avoir interrompu ce qu'il espérait être un rapprochement.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous sortiez, vous êtes chez vous, » le retint Elizabeth.

Bingley se retourna, le visage rouge d'embarras et sans savoir quoi dire pour rompre le silence que perturbaient seulement les enfants qui jouaient sur le tapis.

« Darcy, resteras-tu quelques jours ? – fut tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit, sans remarquer l'expression de panique de sa belle-sœur.

- J'aimerais en effet rester quelques jours, mais je suis venu à cheval et sans bagages.

- Cela peut aisément s'arranger, je peux envoyer quelqu'un chercher ton valet et tes affaires, - et disant cela, il vit Elizabeth le fixer avec reproche.

- Alors, je reste, » conclut Darcy, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil bas, et voyant son épouse paraître un peu confuse. Il se réjouit à penser que sa présence à Green Park pourrait faire vaciller sa détermination.

###

Jane descendit au salon pour la première fois depuis la naissance. Elle avait été très faible, et retrouvait lentement ses couleurs et ses forces. La sage-femme comme le médecin qui s'étaient occupés d'elle, lui avaient recommandé de ne pas avoir plus d'enfants. Ils craignaient qu'elle ne fût pas capable de supporter un autre accouchement. Ces nouvelles l'avaient attristée, sachant bien que son époux désirait une grande famille, et bien qu'il l'assurât continuellement qu'il préférait l'avoir elle plutôt que beaucoup d'enfants, elle sentait chez lui une certaine tristesse.

Voyant Darcy, elle le salua avec plaisir. Elle avait un caractère doux et tranquille, nourrissait de bons sentiments envers tout le monde, mais n'était pas idiote. Elle soupçonnait que quelque chose se passait entre sa sœur et son beau-frère. Elizabeth n'était jamais restée aussi longtemps loin de son mari, et ce dernier ne se tenait jamais non plus longtemps éloigné.

Elizabeth, qui ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, ne lui avait rien dit de la situation. Aussi ce soir-là, elle se vit forcée de feindre que tout allait pour le mieux dans son ménage. A table, sa sœur décida de les placer côte-à-côte, pour qu'ils aient l'opportunité de se parler. Aucun des deux ne protesta contre la disposition des couverts, et ils se comportèrent comme s'il n'y avait aucun inconvénient.

La conversation porta notamment sur les enfants, un peu sur les dernières nouvelles de Londres et aussi sur l'économie de leurs propriétés. Le repas terminé, ils s'installèrent au salon et Jane insista pour qu'Elizabeth chante quelque chose au piano. Elle n'accepta que parce qu'elle était un peu plus heureuse de voir sa sœur si animée.

Elle s'installa au piano, passant en revue les partitions, et Darcy vint se tenir derrière elle. Sans un mot, il se pencha pour en saisir une qui lui plaisait et la plaça sur le pupitre. Elizabeth retenait sa respiration si proche de lui, elle se sentait envahie de sensations qu'elle voulait oublier. Il ne bougea pas de son côté, prêt à tourner les pages de la partition. Quand elle eut fini, il l'escorta jusqu'à un fauteuil et s'assit près d'elle.

Elizabeth était confuse. D'une part, elle lui était reconnaissante de si bien jouer le jeu devant Jane. De l'autre, elle lui en voulait car elle croyait deviner qu'il profitait de la situation pour la faire flancher.

Au moment de se retirer, Bingley offrit son bras à Jane pour l'aider à monter les escaliers. Elizabeth ne voulait pas rester seule avec son époux, et elle se leva avec hâte.

« Je vais également me retirer, - annonça-t-elle.

- Alors, je vais faire de même. Je ne vais pas rester seul avec une bouteille de brandy, - dit Darcy sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je reviens dans un instant, Darcy, tu n'as pas à aller te coucher immédiatement, - le retint Charles.

- Non, ça va. Je suis fatigué, je vais aller dormir.

- J'ai prévenu la domestique de vous laisser des vêtements pour la nuit sur le lit de Lizzie, » dit Jane, qui tenait pour entendu qu'ils partageraient la chambre comme ils le faisaient normalement.

Elizabeth s'immobilisa au milieu de l'escalier et Darcy qui venait derrière la bouscula. Elle dut se reprendre rapidement, réalisant que tous s'étaient arrêtés et la regardaient.

« Ma chérie, ils préfèrent peut-être dormir à part, » suggéra Charles à voix basse. Jane se tourna vers sa sœur et son beau-frère, attendant qu'ils éclaircissent la situation.

« Non…non… - bredouilla Elizabeth en prenant le bras de Darcy.

- Bien sûr… Cela ira, » répondit Darcy, l'interrompant. Ils gravirent le reste des marches en silence et prirent congé des maîtres de maison sur le seuil de la chambre.

A peine furent-ils entrés, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la garde-robe avec sa femme de chambre et laissa son époux se changer avec un valet de Charles. Quand elle réapparut dans la pièce, Darcy en tenue de nuit la regardait avec embarras à côté du lit.

« Vous, Mr Darcy, dormirez sur ce confortable fauteuil, » ordonna-t-elle irrité tandis qu'elle jetait un oreiller et une couverture sur un fauteuil trop petit pour la grande stature de Darcy. Sans protester, il se coucha où on lui ordonnait, se couvrant comme il le pouvait avec un édredon trop court qui laissait ses pieds découverts.

Elizabeth se coucha en fulminant intérieurement. Elle donna quelques tapes à l'épais oreiller de plumes et se plaça au centre du lit. Elle souffla la bougie et la chambre ne fut plus illuminée que par la petite flambée de la cheminée. Elle tenta de s'endormir et ignorer l'évident inconfort de son époux. Pour autant qu'elle veuille se réjouir de son infortune, ce n'était pas dans son caractère de ressentir cela pour Darcy.

Après un long moment de silence, son mari le rompit à voix basse. « Elizabeth, es-tu réveillée ? » dit-il en à peine un murmure. Elle se demanda s'il serait opportun de passer pour endormie et ne pas répondre.

« Oui, - répondit-elle, fâchée contre elle-même.

- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé de te placer dans une situation que tu juges désagréable. »

Elizabeth soupira. A présent, il semblait que c'était elle la fautive.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis coupable de ne pas avoir été sincère avec ma sœur. Elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe entre nous, et je ne souhaite pas qu'elle le sache pour le moment.

- Je suppose que tôt ou tard tu devras le lui dire. Surtout, si tu persistes à ne pas me pardonner et retournes chez ton père, » dit-il d'un ton peiné.

Elizabeth soupira de nouveau. « Cela n'est pas décidé. Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire que Jane aussi perde foi en toi. » Elle se tut et se retourna dans le lit en fermant les yeux, laissant comprendre que le sujet était épuisé.

« Bonne nuit, - salua-t-il depuis son lit improvisé.

- Bonne nuit, » répondit-elle sèchement.

Darcy commença à chercher une position à peu près confortable, se retournant sur le fauteuil – il se contenterait de pouvoir dormir sans en subir trop de conséquences le lendemain.

« Fitzwilliam ! – s'exclama Elizabeth avec irritation. – Ne peux-tu rester tranquille ?

- Je suis navré, j'essayerai de ne plus bouger. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de place et c'est un peu compliqué de trouver une position.

- Très bien ! Tu peux venir dans le lit, - dit-elle exaspérée. – Je préfère t'avoir à côté de moi et ne pas supporter tes tours et tes plaintes. »

Darcy se leva, dubitatif face à l'invitation. Serait-ce un nouveau moyen de le harceler ? « Eh bien ? » s'impatienta Elizabeth, se glissant du côté droit du lit. Il souleva les couvertures et s'allongea, laissant un espace prudent entre eux deux.

« Il y a des conditions : garde tes mains à distance. Je te fais confiance pour te comporter comme un gentleman et respecter le fait que je suis toujours en colère contre toi.

- Tu as ma parole. »

Alors, Elizabeth referma les yeux et lui tourna le dos, tâchant de paraître calme et s'efforçant de contrôler sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine, en réaction à ce corps chaud si proche. A côté, Darcy livrait une bataille interne peu différente de la sienne. Il se réjouissait de ses avancées et à la fois, réprimait son désir de la faire sienne tandis qu'il percevait le familier parfum de lavande de son épouse.

Elizabeth s'endormit, satisfaite qu'il ait respecté sa parole. A la moindre caresse, elle aurait renoncé et elle savait qu'au matin, elle aurait regretté cette décision.

###

Les yeux encore fermés, Darcy se sentit intensément reposé. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien. Il se rapprocha davantage du corps chaudement familier qu'il étreignait et se blottit contre lui. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'habituant lentement à la clarté de la pièce. Il cligna des paupières et inspira profondément. Une fragrance de cheveux parfumés l'envahit et, alors, il se rendit compte que la situation brisait la promesse de la nuit précédente.

Il tenta de s'éloigner doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, mais elle tenait fermement une de ses mains contre sa poitrine. Quand il essaya de s'écarter, elle le retint spontanément contre elle, soupira et porta sa main à ses lèvres.

Elle se réveilla alors et, un bref instant, fut heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne des souffrances des dernières semaines. Elle le lâcha brusquement et sauta du lit. Darcy resta silencieux, retenant sa respiration, attendant la réaction de son épouse. Elizabeth le fixait, furieuse et quelque peu confuse. Sans rien dire, elle courut jusqu'à la garde-robe et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Elle se lava le visage à plusieurs reprises, s'en voulant de se laisser aller à ces sentiments. Elle tâcha de l'éviter toute la journée, bien que ce fut impossible à table et en présence des enfants. Elle croyait bien le connaître et elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait, avec espoir et un peu d'audace.

Cette nuit, elle le ferait dormir dans le fauteuil, même si cela devait lui donner un torticolis à vie. Mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le souhaite. Elizabeth dut aller se coucher plus tard que lui, parce que le bébé de Jane avait de la fièvre et les deux sœurs ne se retirèrent pas avant qu'il aille mieux.

Elle entra dans la chambre et trouva son mari endormi, étendu au milieu du lit. Elle alla se dévêtir en faisant le plus de bruit possible, dans l'espoir de le réveiller et le sortir du lit. Soit il dormait profondément, soit il feignait à merveille… Elle se glissa dans le lit et s'installa sur le peu d'espace qu'il lui avait laissé à coups de coudes. Darcy se tourna de l'autre côté et elle s'allongea en maugréant des insultes.

Quand un rayon de soleil frappa son visage, instinctivement elle se retourna vers le milieu du lit, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de Darcy. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse et il l'étreignit, la serrant contre lui.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard Elizabeth finit de se réveiller, elle croisa le regard de son époux qui bien éveillé, l'observait sans la lâcher. Elle le poussa de ses bras, l'éloignant.

« Tu m'as promis, - lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Et tu es mon épouse, tu as promis d'être avec moi pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Tu es insupportable, » rétorqua Elizabeth avant d'essayer de se lever du lit, mais de nouveau il l'attira à lui. « Lâche-moi, ou je te jure que je vais crier, - menaça-t-elle, espérant qu'il cède.

- Alors crie, mais tu devras ensuite t'expliquer à Jane, » la défia-t-il.

Elizabeth abandonna sa lutte et le regarda pleine de rage. Au même moment, la femme de chambre d'Elizabeth frappa à la porte pour annoncer que son bain matinal était prêt. Elle en profita pour se libérer et quitter le lit. Ce fut le second matin où elle sortit en claquant la porte.

###

Elle était furieuse contre lui, furieuse contre elle-même et furieuse contre le ciel nuageux duquel tombait une pluie fine. Elle se réfugia dans la bibliothèque quelque peu négligée de Green Park – les précédents propriétaires n'avaient pas été de grands lecteurs et Charles n'y contribuait pas par de nouvelles acquisitions.

Aux alentours de midi, Elizabeth reçut un message de Mr Thorton. Il lui annonçait qu'il était dans les environs et espérait une invitation pour le thé. Darcy fut avisé de la visite, mais il s'excusa. Elle reçut Thorton dans un petit salon peu utilisé de la maison, pour éviter une rencontre pénible entre son mari et son invité.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre époux ? – s'enquit Thorton après les amabilités de rigueur.

- Oui, en effet. En vérité, il est ici, à Green Park, - dit-elle en servant une autre tasse de thé.

- Avez-vous résolu le "malentendu" entre vous ? – demanda-t-il avec une évidente curiosité.

- Voudriez-vous faire quelques pas ? – éluda-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir, mais je crains qu'il ne soit pas bien vu de votre époux que nous sortions seuls sans compagnie et sous la pluie.

- Nous ne sortirions pas de la maison, et je suis presque certaine que nous rencontrerons ma sœur. Je n'exposerai pas mon mari au type de commentaires auxquels lui m'a exposée. Nous irons seulement dans le jardin d'hiver, il y a une très belle vue sur les fontaines. »

Elizabeth le conduisit à travers la maison, jouant les guide jusqu'au jardin d'hiver qu'aimait tant Jane. Sa sœur aînée s'y trouvait, prenant soin des fleurs. Après les présentations, Thorton se montra aussi charmant que de coutume, faisant compliment du lieu et de la vue magnifique. Peu après, Jane fut sollicitée par sa gouvernante et dut s'excuser.

« Eh bien, chère Elizabeth, je crois que vous vous en êtes sortie de la meilleure façon pour ne pas aborder le sujet de votre époux.

- C'est une chose dont je ne souhaite discuter avec personne, - répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers une des portes-fenêtres.

- Je crois que vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un. Je ne m'offenserai pas que cela ne soit pas moi, mais peut-être pourriez-vous le faire avec votre père ou votre sœur.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup à dire sur le sujet.

- J'imagine que sa présence ici ne vous est guère agréable, - osa-t-il supposer.

- Il a tout à fait le droit de rendre visite à ses fils, c'est juste que… le voir ne m'aide pas, - confessa-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Je suis désolé.

- Lorsque je discute avec vous, je me sens dans une certaine mesure coupable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous avez tant aimé votre épouse, et devez la regretter profondément. Et moi, j'ai mon époux et je m'accorde le luxe de le maintenir à distance.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir mal. Mon épouse était une femme intelligente, amoureuse et je crois qu'elle fut heureuse. Mais je vous assure que si je lui avais fait l'affront qu'a commis votre époux contre vous, elle aurait probablement pris une décision comme la vôtre ou pire.

- Ne prêtez pas attention à tout ce qui se dit. La réalité du problème est moindre que ce qu'elle paraît de l'extérieur.

- Quoi qu'il ait pu faire, il vous a brisé le cœur et cela suffit. »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'emplirent de larmes et elle détourna la tête pour les cacher à Mr Thorton. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit la liberté de toucher son visage pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Darcy est un homme fortuné, vous continuez à l'aimer malgré tout. J'espère qu'il le sait, » dit-il, et il l'enserra dans une inconvenante étreinte.

Une main le saisit par surprise à l'épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner. Il se retrouva face à Darcy qui le fixait avec fureur. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, le poing de ce dernier heurta son visage.

« NON ! – cria Elizabeth, tandis que Thorton reculait de quelques pas sous l'impact du coup, portant la main à son nez qui saignait. Alors que Darcy s'avançait plein de rage pour le frapper à nouveau, Elizabeth s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

« Darcy, suffit ! – s'écria-t-elle, en essayant de retenir à bout de bras son époux. – William, je t'en prie ! » Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, pour détourner ses yeux de Thorton vers elle. Il la regarda et cessa de lutter.

« Mr Thorton, il me semble qu'il est temps pour vous de partir, » dit Darcy d'un ton brusque.

Thorton sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour nettoyer le sang de son visage. « Je ne partirai que si Elizabeth me le demande, - rétorqua-t-il avec défi.

- C'est Mrs Darcy pour vous ! – rugit Darcy, essaya de l'atteindre.

- S'il vous plaît, Mr Thorton, ne compliquez pas les choses et retirez-vous, » le pria Elizabeth, luttant pour contenir son époux.

Thorton arrangea ses vêtements et salua Elizabeth d'un mouvement de tête. Passant près de Darcy, il s'arrêta et lança : « Vous ne la méritez pas.

- C'est peut-être vrai, mais elle est mienne, » répondit-il en insistant sur le possessif.

Bien que Thorton ait finalement quitté les lieux, Elizabeth ne lâchait pas Darcy. Elle craignait qu'il ne lui courre après.

« A quoi rime tout cela ? – l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Cet homme n'a rien d'un gentleman, il attendait l'opportunité de poser ses mains sur toi.

- Je sais me défendre seule !

- Il te touchait !

- Seulement parce qu'il m'avait vue pleurer !

- Peu m'importe la raison, il ne devrait pas toucher une femme qui ne lui appartient pas, - répliqua-t-il avec dureté.

- Je ne suis la propriété de personne !

- Tu l'es ! Tu es à moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en la prenant par la taille et pressant contre sa bouche ses lèvres assoiffées.

Elizabeth se débattit pour se dégager des bras solides qui l'emprisonnaient. « Lâche…moi ! » ordonna-t-elle quand elle put échapper à ses lèvres. Darcy ne prit pas la peine de répliquer, il continua d'envahir sa bouche et ses mains commencèrent à la parcourir avec frénésie, lui brûlant la peau.

Il l'accula contre une table, faisant tomber des pots de terre qui y étaient posés. Elizabeth s'efforçait de réfléchir et ne pas se laisser emporter par les caresses et les baisers qui couvraient chaque centimètre de peau découverte, l'emplissant d'ardeur.

Elle sentit le tissu de son corsage se déchirer entre les fermes mains de son époux, et le peu de raison qui lui restait s'évanouit sous les baisers passionnés qui s'appropriaient sa poitrine. Enthousiasmé par les gémissements de son épouse, Darcy la conduisit sur le sol. Il remonta ses jupes plein d'excitation et ils s'unirent, enlevés dans un tourbillon de passion et de folie.

Quand le délire d'amour prit fin, encore extasiés et agités, Darcy la regarda tandis qu'elle essayait en vain d'arranger sa tenue.

« Je t'en offrirai une autre, - lui dit-il, en lui repoussant une mèche errante derrière l'oreille.

- Tu ferais bien ! – répliqua-t-elle, irritée.

- M'en veux-tu beaucoup ? – demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Tu me trompes, tu m'ignores, tu frappes mes amis et tu donnes libre cours à tes bas instincts dans la maison de ma sœur. Bien sûr que je t'en veux beaucoup ! » Mais en disant ces derniers mots, un léger sourire échappa à ses lèvres enflées par les baisers fougueux.

« Si tu rentres chez nous avec moi, je te promets de te dédommager, - lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je rentrerai, » dit-elle en renouant sa cravate, dessinant un sourire radieux sur le visage de Darcy.


	58. Chapitre LVIII

**CHAPITRE LVIII**

Jane fixait sa sœur, horrifiée par ce qu'elle lui racontait.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait frappé Mr Thorton !

- Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour que Darcy entre, c'est en partie ma faute. Je connais la nature jalouse de mon époux : j'aurais dû imaginer qu'il ne serait pas loin et interprèterait mal un quelconque geste de Mr Thorton.

- Mais, Lizzie, cet homme te… t'étreignait ?

- Oui, c'est que j'étais préoccupée… par quelque chose qui est arrivé avec Darcy… Ne me regarde pas ainsi ! – s'exclama-t-elle face au regard de censure de sa sœur.

- Je suis désolée. Tu sais que je ne suis pas partisane de la violence, mais je peux comprendre la réaction de ton mari. »

Elizabeth la regarda déçue, entre tous elle avait cru pouvoir trouver appui chez la douce et pacifique Jane. « Jamais je ne convaincrai Darcy de présenter ses excuses à Mr Thorton, - dit-elle avec un soupir de résignation.

- Les pots sont tombés de la table pendant la dispute ? – demanda sa sœur tandis qu'elle arrangeait un ruban sur la robe de Beth.

- Euh…Mmm… Oui, c'est cela, - répondit-elle en dissimulant son embarras derrière James.

- Mesdames, devons-nous retirer les enfants ? » demanda l'une des bonnes, voyant qu'il était presque l'heure de souper. Elles acquiescèrent et embrassèrent les plus petits, tandis que les plus grands refusaient de s'en aller par un caprice que leurs mères réprimandèrent. Elizabeth se réjouit que le sujet soit écarté.

Peu après, les gentlemen descendirent, prêts à pour le repas. Darcy affichait un visible changement d'humeur. Là où jusque quelques heures auparavant son visage était marqué par l'angoisse, il montrait désormais une joie difficile à contenir.

A peine fut-il entré au salon, il salua Jane et jeta un regard à Elizabeth. Puis, il se dirigea vers elle, écarta son panier à ouvrage et s'assit à son côté. Elizabeth se raidit inconsciemment à cette familière proximité. Les derniers mois, elle avait réprimé et repoussé tout rapprochement, et elle espérait que cette habitude s'évanouirait au fil du temps.

« Tout est bien, entre nous ? » s'enquit Darcy, murmurant à peine. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire forcé, hochant la tête. Le repas fut annoncé et les hommes conduisirent les dames dans la salle à manger.

« Mr Darcy, vous avez l'air bien mieux, ce soir. Je crois avoir été égoïste de vous tenir éloigné si longtemps d'Elizabeth et les enfants, - dit Jane.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vous aviez comme moi besoin d'elle, - répondit courtoisement Darcy à sa belle-sœur.

- J'ai appris trop tard que Mr Thorton était venu. J'aurais voulu lui présenter mes respects, mais il est parti brusquement… » Bingley s'interrompit, voyant les regards appuyés que lui lançait son épouse.

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers son mari, qui la regarda un instant avec un bref sourire bravache. Elle le censura d'un geste et s'essuya les lèvres de sa serviette avant de répondre.

« Mr Thorton et mon époux ont eu une petite altercation. Il vous le racontera sûrement quand nous les dames nous retirerons, et vous pourrez alors aborder ce sujet qui plaît peu aux femmes, » dit-elle le plus courtoisement possible pour que le thème soit abandonné à table, sous le regard curieux de son beau-frère.

###

Les femmes se retirèrent avec leurs ouvrages et les hommes restèrent à table un peu plus longtemps, pour savourer un verre de brandy et converser sans la présence de leurs épouses.

« Je ne l'ai que frappé. J'aurai pu l'étrangler si Elizabeth ne s'était pas interposée entre nous.

- Darcy, depuis l'université je n'ai pas entendu parler de ton implication dans une bagarre ! – rit son ami, prenant l'affaire sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Il le méritait, cet homme avait des intentions envers mon épouse qui ne conviennent pas à un gentleman. Mais elle paraît ne pas s'en rendre compte, - dit-il entre jalousie et résignation.

- Je l'ai rencontré, et il m'a semblé fort aimable.

- Tout le monde tombe sous le charme de Thorton ! Il semble que je sois le seul à ne pas voir combien il est "parfait", » rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Charles rit de nouveau. Cela l'amusait de voir Darcy aussi aveuglément jaloux. « Mais qu'a-t-il donc fait pour provoquer une telle colère ? – demanda-t-il taquin.

- Il a profité de sa vulnérabilité pour la toucher. Si je n'étais pas entré à ce moment, qui sait jusqu'où il serait allé, - répondit Darcy sérieux et songeur, comme se remémorant l'incident.

- Seigneur, Darcy ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'Elizabeth le lui aurait permis ? – interrogea Charles, quelque peu horrifié. – Si ton épouse t'entendait, je crois qu'elle ne te le pardonnerait jamais.

- Je ne doute pas qu'elle ne lui aurait pas permis, mais cela aurait pu faire jaser si un employé était entré. Tu sais comme les domestiques aiment les ragots.

- Je pense qu'Elizabeth le sait mieux que personne, - remarqua Bingley, soulignant que Darcy était en faute.

- Touché, - reconnut Darcy face à son ami et beau-frère.

- Eh bien… et maintenant ? Elizabeth doit être furieuse, bien que je n'aie rien remarqué du tout à table. »

Darcy avala une gorgée de boisson et sourit brièvement. « Mon épouse m'a pardonné. Ou du moins je le crois. Elle a promis de rentrer chez nous.

- Quel veinard tu fais ! Je pensais qu'elle allait t'écorcher vif pour ta conduite, et finalement il a suffit que tu frappes Mr Thorton pour qu'elle te pardonne, - s'amusa Charles.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre les dames, » suggéra son ami pour éviter qu'entre sa joie et la boisson, il révèle plus qu'il n'était convenable.

Jane et Elizabeth travaillaient en silence et abandonnèrent leurs ouvrages quand leurs époux entrèrent au salon. La maitresse de maison ordonna du thé et ils s'assirent tous en attendant qu'il soit servi.

« Mr Darcy, ma sœur m'a fait part de la triste nouvelle de votre prochain retour à Pemberley. Je sais qu'elle est restée longtemps, mais j'aime tellement l'avoir auprès de moi.

- Papa a promis dans sa dernière lettre de venir faire la connaissance de son nouveau petit-fils. Il semble que le mois passé chez Kitty a été plus que suffisant pour sa patience. Il dit qu'il n'a jamais vu de créature aussi capricieuse que la petite Marie, - plaisanta Elizabeth, tentant d'effacer la tristesse du visage de sa sœur aînée.

- Mais elle n'a que quelques semaines ! Je suis sûre que Papa exagère.

- Il dit qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Kitty petite, avec les cheveux blonds et de petites boucles.

- Quel dommage que Mr Barton ait pris ce poste de vicaire si loin, - se lamenta Jane.

- Loin de nous, mais près de sa famille. Il attendait cela depuis longtemps. C'est une bonne chose pour eux.

- Je le sais. Mais j'aimerais avoir toutes mes sœurs près de moi, - continua Jane.

- Toutes, sauf Lydia, » dit Elizabeth à voix basse, et tous rirent.

###

Darcy se mit au lit quelques minutes après son épouse. Elizabeth le regardait les yeux chargés de la lueur spéciale dont il se vantait. Il se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, mais au bout d'un moment elle l'écarta à bout de bras.

« Mr Darcy, je crois qu'il y a certaines choses à éclaircir concernant ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui avant de poursuivre, » dit-elle sérieusement. Darcy acquiesça sans dire un mot et presque sans céder à ses efforts pour le maintenir éloigné. « En premier lieu, que cela soit mérité ou non selon toi, tu dois écrire à Mr Thorton et lui présenter tes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais au même instant elle cessa de le repousser pour l'attirer à ses lèvres, empêchant ainsi son époux de parler. Quand elle crut que c'était suffisant, elle l'éloigna à nouveau. « Deuxièmement, - dit-elle haletante, - je veux connaître Margareth. » Cette fois-ci, il n'émit aucune sorte d'objection et se limita à exprimer un bref consentement.

« Troisièmement, j'aimerais que cela cesse d'être un secret. Pour elle comme pour moi.

- Je ne sais si cela sera possible, - répondit-il sincèrement.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce préférable que mon nom soit raillé et qu'elle soit mal vue ?

- Je ferai tout le possible, je te le promets. Je me sens très mal de t'avoir exposée à de cruels commentaires.

- Ce sont mes exigences. Si tu ne crois pas pouvoir respecter l'une d'elle, il serait mieux que tu me le dises maintenant et ailles dormir sur le fauteuil, » répondit-elle, n'accordant à son époux ni doute ni crainte.

- Je les accepte, » dit-il, et elle retira ses mains qui le retenaient aux épaules pour lui entourer le cou et l'attirer à elle.

###

Ils rentrèrent à Pemberley deux jours plus tard. Mrs Reynolds était ravie du retour de la famille dans la demeure. Un temps, elle avait cru que la maîtresse ne pardonnerait pas au maître et qu'elle ne reverrait plus les adorables enfants. Quand elle apprit par une brève missive qu'ils revenaient, elle se consacra à rendre la maison parfaite et presser les domestiques pour qu'ils ne se laissent pas aller aux commentaires et aux ragots, sous peine de perdre leur emploi.

Elizabeth se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, sa place favorite pour lire un livre dans l'après-midi. Elle ouvrit la lettre de Georgiana qu'elle venait de recevoir. Sa grossesse était avancée, et elle devait se reposer. Elle ne pouvait venir à Pemberley et s'inquiétait des nouvelles qu'elle avait reçues du ménage Darcy. Elle refusait de les croire et priait sa belle sœur de venir lui rendre visite pour la rassurer et lui dire la vérité.

Pour deux raisons, Elizabeth se sentit mal à l'aise. L'une était ne pas avoir écrit à Georgiana depuis le moment où tout était arrivé. Mais en vérité elle ne savait que lui dire ni comment lui expliquer le problème sans en révéler plus qu'elle ne pouvait. L'autre qui l'embarrassait, était qu'à présent qu'elle était chez elle, elle ne voulait pas repartir.

Darcy frappa et entra par la porte communicant entre leurs chambres. Il vint se tenir à côté d'Elizabeth qui lui tendit sa main droite, la gauche tenant toujours la lettre de sa belle-sœur.

« Georgiana veut que nous lui rendions visite, elle n'a pas cru à tes réponses et souhaite me voir, » annonça-t-elle en le regardant en coin. Il s'assit à son côté, l'embrassa sur le front puis les lèvres, et resta pensif.

« Je ne crois pas que je puisse lui mentir, - continua Elizabeth face au silence de son mari.

- Nous irons tous les deux. Je lui dirai la vérité si cela convient à Richard. Je ne sais s'il est opportun de la troubler.

- Les femmes sont plus fortes que ce que vous croyez. Enceintes ou non. »

Darcy lui sourit. Il ne doutait pas qu'Elizabeth était plus forte que lui.

###

« Elizabeth ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! – s'exclama Georgiana depuis le fauteuil sans pouvoir se lever.

- Je t'en prie, Georgie, reste assise. Je vais m'approcher pour te saluer. » Et disant cela, elle se dirigea vers sa belle-sœur et s'assit à côté d'elle en lui prenant les mains.

Elizabeth discuta de banalités relatives à la naissance et aux enfants, tentant de dissimuler l'inquiétude que lui causait l'apparence fragile et délicate de Georgiana. elle observa furtivement son époux et ils se regardèrent brièvement, ses yeux reflétant la crainte qu'elle essayait de dissimuler.

« Georgie, le médecin t'a-t-il vue dernièrement ? – demanda Darcy sans pouvoir attendre plus.

- Je sais que j'ai assez mauvaise mine. Mais j'ai été examinée par un médecin que Richard a fait venir de Londres. Il m'oblige à prendre d'horribles préparations pour me fortifier, car je suis très mince. »

Aucun des deux ne répondit immédiatement. Les yeux bleus de Georgiana semblaient noyés et son visage était osseux et d'un teint cireux.

« Peut-être devrais-tu rentrer avec nous à Pemberley, Mrs Reynolds te ferait gagner du poids rapidement. Lorsque je ne supportais plus aucune nourriture et ai commencé à maigrir, elle m'a forcée à avaler ses fameuses soupes, - dit Elizabeth pour relancer la conversation.

- J'aimerais aller à Pemberley, mon ancien foyer me manque, mais je ne me lève que difficilement du fauteuil, - s'excusa-t-elle tristement.

- Eh bien, tu viendras après la naissance, - la réconforta Darcy.

- Et Richard ? – s'enquit Elizabeth.

- Il est allé voir son père, mais sera sûrement de retour pour le thé. Je suis si contente de vous voir, personne ne me dit rien mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs… des plus préoccupantes et désagréables, » dit-elle presque avec honte.

Darcy s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, à côté de sa femme, plaçant une main sur son épaule. Elizabeth la couvrit de la sienne et la serra doucement. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, chère Georgie, » mentit-elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vue, elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas le moment de lui raconter rien qui puisse la perturber.

« J'ai entendu que vous vous étiez disputés pour… enfin, peu importent les raisons, et que tu étais partie de Pemberley, - insista Georgiana et pour un instant, ses joues pâles prirent un teint rosé, bien que les présents n'auraient su dire si c'était de timidité ou de colère.

- Que nous nous disputions n'est pas une nouvelle inquiétante en soi ! – remarqua Elizabeth avec un sourire. – Tu sais bien que ton frère est têtu comme une mule, et que nous nous querellons souvent. »

Georgiana ébaucha un sourire et les observa silencieusement pour lire en eux s'ils cachaient quelque chose.

« Georgiana, tu ne devrais pas la laisser parler ainsi de ton frère aîné, - dit Darcy avec sérieux, tandis qu'il s'asseyait face à elles. - Tu vas me faire croire que tu penses de même. »

Cette fois, elle rit avec plus d'entrain, laissant même échapper un petit rire vif.

« Je dois reconnaître qu'en effet, je suis partie de Pemberley et c'es pour cela que je ne t'écrivais pas, - avoua Elizabeth. - Sûrement, tu as appris que Jane à eu un enfant. J'ai passé les derniers mois à Green Park, pour l'aider avec les préparatifs et ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

- Je me réjouis de savoir que tout s'est bien passé et qu'elle a eu un héritier pour Mr Bingley.

- Cela a été une chance, sachant que le médecin a recommandé qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre enfant, - dit Darcy.

- C'est bien dommage, - commenta Georgiana, affligée.

- Allons, parlons de choses plus gaies, - intervint Elizabeth pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît ! Egayez ma journée, - s'exclama Richard qui entrait à ce moment dans le salon. - Par exemple, Darcy, tu pourrais me prédire si j'attends un garçon ou une fille.

- A la taille accrue de ta panse, je peux dire qu'il y a excès de viandes et de brandy. Celle qui devrait grossir, c'est ton épouse et non toi, » remarqua Darcy.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Richard essaya de cacher son ventre.

La nuit tombait tôt, et les Darcy prirent congé trop tôt au goût de Georgiana, mais promirent de revenir bientôt et d'amener ses neveux. Dans la voiture, Darcy n'osa pas exprimer à voix haute la peur qu'avait suscitée en lui la vision de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'il ressentait de la crainte. Elizabeth aussi la ressentait. Elle lui prit la main en silence et la serra.

###

« Elizabeth, es-tu réveillée ? » murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Le feu du foyer était presque éteint, autant qu'on puisse en juger derrière les rideaux fermés du baldaquin. Il était très tard, peut-être trois heures du matin supposa Darcy, et il se repentit d'avoir parlé.

« C'est impossible de dormir, avec toi dans le même lit, - protesta Elizabeth avant de se serrer contre lui et lui caresser le visage, qu'elle devinait préoccupé. - William, s'il te plaît, essaye de dormir.

- J'essaye.

- Je sais. Tu sais que Richard n'est pas idiot, et pour autant qu'il paraisse nonchalant et joyeux comme toujours, s'il a fait venir un médecin de Londres c'est qu'il est aussi alarmé que nous.

- J'aimerais savoir quelle opinion a ce médecin.

- Dans quelques jours nous retournerons lui rendre visite, nous emmènerons les enfants et tu auras l'opportunité de discuter avec Richard. En attendant, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Seulement être patiente avec moi. Tu sais que ce que je crains le plus au monde, c'est qu'il arrive quelque chose aux êtres que j'aime.

- Je le sais, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, » lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Le pronostic que Richard lui donna ne fit que le plonger dans l'angoisse. Georgiana ne supportait presque aucune nourriture, ses vomissements étaient quotidiens, même le premier trimestre passé. Cela l'affaiblissait, et le médecin craignait qu'elle n'arrive pas au terme de sa grossesse ou qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas.

Tandis qu'il écoutait avec une silencieuse anxiété, Richard éclata en sanglots comme un enfant, le prenant au dépourvu. Il lui serra l'épaule et attendit qu'il se calme.

« Allons, il faut que tu sois la personne à lui transmettre de la tranquillité dans ces moments, être son soutien.

- Je le sais. Elle est tellement ravie à l'idée de la naissance, et moi je suis atterré.

- A présent tu sais par quoi je suis passé deux fois, » dit Darcy, essaya une nouvelle fois de l'apaiser.

Dans la chambre, William gambadait et faisait toutes les pitreries connues pour sa tante, qui tenait faiblement dans ses bras son petit filleul.

« Tu me parais fatiguée, il serait mieux que les enfants te laissent, - suggéra Elizabeth en voyant l'épuisement sur le visage de Georgiana.

- Ne les emmène pas, Lizzie, ils me réjouissent bien que je sois faible, - la pria-t-elle, la voix à peine audible.

- Je vais revenir immédiatement, et t'apporter quelque chose de bon qu'a préparé Mrs Reynolds pour toi, - lui promit-elle.

- Qui terminera dans la cuvette, comme tout le reste, - répondit-elle tristement.

- Espérons que c'est ce qui plaira enfin au bébé, » dit-elle avec entrain, essayant de d'animer ses espoirs.

Elizabeth descendit avec une idée en tête. Elle laissa les enfants à la garde de leur bonne et alla chercher son époux. Elle le trouva dans le bureau de Richard, les deux anxieusement silencieux.

« Je suis navrée de vous interrompre, mais il m'est apparu que dans la mesure où Georgiana ne peut se rendre à Pemberley, je devrais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Tu pourrais faire les trajets à cheval, ce qui est plus rapide qu'en voiture, les enfants réjouissent Georgie et elle a besoin d'une femme pour l'aider.

- Cela me parait bien, » acquiesça son mari avec un sourire.

Les choses s'arrangèrent ainsi rapidement, Elizabeth s'occupait personnellement de Georgiana, tant Richard que Darcy se sentaient plus soulagés, et en peu de jours l'on vit une petite amélioration chez la patiente.

« Merci, - murmura Darcy contre ses cheveux, et il l'embrassa.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda Elizabeth tandis qu'elle se pelotonnait contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble depuis qu'elle était chez les Fitzwilliam.

« Pour prendre soin de ma sœur.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je le fais pour des raisons purement égoïstes, - répondit-elle en caressant son torse dénudé.

- Et quelles sont-elles ? – interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

- Que je me sens plus tranquille de la savoir sous mes soins et en même temps, cela m'évite de devoir te supporter. » Darcy rit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

###

Le jour le plus froid de l'année, Georgiana ressentit les premières douleurs de la mise au monde. Elizabeth ne la quitta pas, la réconfortant, la soutenant et lui donnant des forces quand il semblait qu'elles l'abandonnaient. L'inquiétude de tous augmentait à mesure que passaient les heures et que l'obscurité envahissait la demeure. Les hommes attendaient en bas, dans une pièce peu éclairée, où par moments ils somnolaient épuisés par l'attente.

« On dirait… qu'il va neiger, - dit Georgiana sans forces, tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- Ce serait la première neige de l'année, » lui répondit Elizabeth, lui essuyant le front avec un linge humide. Le silence qui suivit fut interrompu par une douloureuse contraction et les ordres de la sage-femme et du médecin.

« Je suis trop fatiguée… je n'en peux plus, - murmura Georgiana.

- Si, tu le peux ! Tu t'en sors très bien, - l'encouragea sa belle-sœur.

- Elizabeth, ma chère Lizzie… Je t'aime plus que si tu avais été ma sœur de sang… tu as rendu mon frère si heureux…

- Shhh, ne parle pas et garde tes forces pour la prochaine contraction, » l'interrompit Elizabeth.

A voix basse, le médecin discutait avec la sage-femme de la situation. Il était clair qu'ils craignaient pour les vies de la mère et de l'enfant. Ils soupçonnaient qu'après tant d'heures de travail inutile, l'enfant n'était peut-être pas vivant. Elizabeth fut heureuse que Georgiana soit comme plongée dans une torpeur et ne les ait pas entendus.

« Elle a de la fièvre, - lui chuchota le médecin.

- Georgiana ! Georgiana ! Réveille-toi, tu dois pousser ! C'est presque fini, » ordonna Elizabeth à sa belle-sœur, en caressant ses cheveux en désordre.

Finalement, de faibles pleurs annoncèrent la naissance d'un garçon. Petit et fragile, il fut remis à Elizabeth qui l'approcha de sa mère.

« Il est… beau, - dit Georgiana sans souffle dans les poumons et des larmes dans les yeux.

- Il ressemble à mon William lorsqu'il est né, - lui sourit Elizabeth, et sa belle-sœur acquiesça en fermant les yeux.

- Je sais… que tu t'occuperas bien de lui, - souffla-t-elle, tandis que de ses doigts tremblants elle caressait son bébé.

- Georgie, que dis-tu ? Richard et toi allez le gâter et l'élever terriblement… - l'interrompit-elle pour ne pas l'écouter.

- Prends soin de mon frère et de Richard… Pauvre Richard… - continua-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler ainsi ! Tu iras bien, tu verras, » répliqua Elizabeth avec un nœud dans la gorge, tandis qu'elle attendait que le médecin confirme ses paroles. Le Dr Peterson la regarda en secouant la tête et baissa les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas peur… je regrette seulement de ne pas le voir grandir.

- Georgie…s'il te plaît, - gémit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

- Promets-le. » Elizabeth ne put que hocher la tête. « Mon petit John… » Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'elle prononça avant de mourir avec une expression de paisible soulagement.

###

Le Dr Peterson se proposa de transmettre la nouvelle à la famille. Elizabeth lui demanda de pouvoir être présente. Elle remit le bébé à la sage-femme pour qu'il soit lavé et avant de sortir de la chambre, jeta un regard au visage de Georgiana qui semblait endormie.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et voyant son époux, ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, avec une expression de désolation qui la déchira.

« Je suis navré, colonel, votre épouse a donné le jour à un garçon mais elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. Cela a été de longues heures pour sa santé délicate. » Le médecin poursuivit ses explications, mais personne ne semblait l'écouter.

Dehors, les premiers flocons de neige tombaient.


	59. Chapitre LIX

**CHAPITRE LIX**

Richard et Darcy entrèrent dans la chambre où reposait le corps sans vie de Georgiana. Les femmes de chambre l'avaient habillée selon les ordres d'Elizabeth, comme l'époux ne sortait pas de son inertie initiale, ne pouvant prendre aucune décision.

Le nouveau père prêta peu d'attention au nouveau-né, et quand il vit reflété en lui le portrait de sa mère, il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Darcy apparaissait affligé, mais sans à aucun moment perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, sans laisser couler une larme. Elizabeth craignait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui quand il assimilerait enfin la nouvelle.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce illuminée par des bougies, Richard se jeta à genoux et en sanglots auprès du corps de sa femme. Darcy resta immuable, comme s'il portait un masque qui ne laissait transparaître la douleur que dans ses yeux clairs. Il s'approcha de son cousin pour l'obliger à se lever, et le guidant comme un enfant il l'escorta à l'extérieur où son oncle le consola. Puis il revint s'asseoir à côté du lit et prit la main petite et délicate de sa sœur. Elle était froide. Il réprima l'envie de pleurer et ravala le nœud qui lui serrait la gorge.

Il ne pouvait croire que le bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras le jour où sa mère était morte, avait désormais retrouvé ses parents. Si jeune, pleine de vie et d'espoirs dans le futur… Il se força à cesser de penser de la sorte.

Une main vint s'appuyer sur son épaule, et il n'eut pas besoin de regarder de qui il s'agissait. Il savait que c'était sa Lizzie, essayant de lui donner des forces.

« William, je suis terriblement désolée, - murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant le front.

- Merci. Etais-tu avec elle quand elle est morte ? – lui demanda-t-il, la voix un peu altérée par l'émotion qu'il réfrénait.

- Oui. Elle m'a priée de prendre soin de vous deux et du bébé. Elle était tranquille et ne regrettait que devoir laisser sa famille.

- Jusque sur son lit de mort elle a d'abord pensé aux autres… » songea-t-il avec un triste sourire, avant d'embrasser la main qu'il soutenait et la déposer sur la poitrine de Georgiana. puis il se leva de son siège et prit son épouse par les épaules, la regardant dans les yeux pour lui parler. « Je ne crois pas que Richard soit en état de prendre des décisions pour les arrangements nécessaires. J'aurai besoin que tu te charges de certaines choses.

- Bien sûr, je peux m'occuper de quoi que ce soit de nécessaire. Vas-tu bien ? – demanda-t-elle, inquiète du sang-froid que s'efforçait de conserver son époux.

- Quelqu'un doit agir. Richard ne le peut pas et mon oncle est trop vieux, » dit-il à mi-voix, plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à la question.

Une femme d'un certain âge, la gouvernante, s'approcha des époux Darcy pour les prévenir à voix basse que l'enfant pleurait, et qu'il lui faudrait une nourrice – comme pour solliciter l'autorisation de commencer à en chercher une.

« Mrs Smith, je vais m'en charger. Je peux le nourrir jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve quelqu'un. » C'est ainsi qu'Elizabeth devint la nourrice de son neveu.

Darcy entra dans la chambre où dormaient les enfants. Il embrassa ses fils et s'assit près de sa femme qui berçait le petit John endormi.

« Il dort, - dit Darcy.

- Je le sais. Mais je veux le tenir encore un peu, qu'il sache qu'il y a des gens qui l'aiment et l'aimeront toujours, » répondit Elizabeth les larmes aux yeux. Il lui prit la main avec force. « Il lui ressemble beaucoup ! » s'exclama-t-elle, essayant de changer de ton.

Darcy hocha la tête sans pouvoir parler, et à la lumière du jour qui commencer lentement à filtrer, Elizabeth put voir l'expression de fatigue qui couvrait son visage. Elle se leva et déposa le bébé dans le berceau qui avait été celui de Georgiana. Elle le borda puis caressa ses enfants endormis. Les larmes lui échappèrent sans qu'elle puisse les contenir, en un calme sanglot, quand elle songea combien elle était chanceuse de pouvoir les voir grandir.

###

Elizabeth sentait qu'elle devait être utile. Elle ne pouvait rester paralysée ou dolente. Richard ne collaborait pas et Darcy… Darcy souffrait en silence tandis qu'il se maintenait avec fermeté comme tête de famille.

« Richard, puis-je entrer ? – demanda Elizabeth en chuchotant presque et ouvrant à peine la porte du bureau.

- Entrez, » dit la voix presque inaudible de son cousin.

Elle entra, dubitative. Elle devait le consulter sur certains points, mais il était clair que Richard n'était pas dans la meilleure des conditions. Elle s'assit face à lui et aperçut la bouteille à moitié vide de whisky.

« Il y a des décisions qui requièrent votre approbation, - lui dit-elle sans détours.

- Décidez, vous. Ce que Darcy et vous voudrez sera bien, - répondit-il en regardant au fond de son verre.

- J'ai ordonné qu'on l'habille de sa robe de mariée, cela vous semble bien ? – demanda-t-elle, et les yeux de Richard s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'il hochait la tête et se remémorait le jour de son mariage.

» Richard, avez-vous vu votre fils ? – continua Elizabeth, anxieuse. Richard détourna le regard vers la cheminée. – Il a besoin de vous, vous êtes son père, le seul qu'il ait… - insista-t-elle.

- Je le sais ! Il m'aura toujours, mais maintenant, maintenant je ne peux pas… » répondit-il en s'effondrant sur le fauteuil et éclatant en sanglots. Elizabeth se leva et vint vers lui pour l'étreindre. « Je ne sais ce que je ferai sans elle ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit partie, qu'elle m'ait abandonné ! Il me semble encore qu'elle n'est qu'endormie et que je vais bientôt entendre le piano dans la salle de musique, - pleura-t-il avec désespoir.

- Shhh… Tout ira bien. La famille vois aidera, Richard, - le consola-t-elle comme elle put

- J'ai passé la nuit éveillé… à réfléchir… - murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

- Vous devriez essayer de dormir. Vous devez rester fort, pour votre fils.

- Oui… mon fils… j'ai pensé à lui toute la nuit. Sans elle, je n'ai aucune idée de comment élever un enfant. J'ai passé ma vie dans l'armée, je ne sais rien des enfants, - dit-il angoissé.

- Vous apprendrez, vous aurez de l'aide. Ou peut-être imaginiez-vous mon époux comme le père qu'il est ? – demanda-t-elle, ébauchant un sourire.

- Mais il vous a, lui… - répliqua-t-il désolé.

- Et vous nous aurez chaque fois que vous en aurez besoin.

- Je le sais, j'y ai pensé tout le temps. Je veux que vous preniez le bébé, vous l'élèverez mieux que moi, - annonça-t-il avec un regard suppliant.

- Richard, vous ne pensez pas clairement ! » s'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

Il la saisit fermement aux poignets. « Vous serez ses parrains, et je lui rendrai constamment visite. Je vous en prie, Elizabeth ! – la supplia-t-il.

- Richard, vous me faites honte. Que dirait Georgiana, qui est morte en songeant à son enfant ? – essaya-t-elle de le raisonner.

- Georgiana voulait tout pour lui, un entourage aimant, des parents qui sachent ce qu'il lui faut, et je suis certain que vous ferez cela mieux qu'un vieux colonel au cœur brisé.

- En êtes vous sûr, Richard ? – soupira-t-elle, accablée.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, j'avais des doutes, mais je vous ai vue avec lui et je me suis décidé.

- Vous m'avez vue ?

- Oui, je suis allée voir le bébé. Pour prendre une décision, j'attendais un signe. Vous étiez là, le berçant avec Darcy à votre côté. J'ai immédiatement su qu'il serait bien avec vous.

- En avez-vous parlé avec mon époux ?

- Je le lui ai dit il y a quelque temps. Il m'a répondit qu'il ferait ce que vous croiriez bon. Aussi, c'est entre vos mains, - conclut-il en la regardant fixement.

- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je l'aimerai et le protègerai comme mon propre fils, - accepta-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Vous êtes une grande femme, Elizabeth. Je me réjouis que mon cousin ait vaincu son orgueil et vous ait épousée. Je n'aurais pu faire meilleur choix, » lui dit-il avec un léger sourire, lui serrant les mains avec affection.

###

Elizabeth s'enferma dans le jardin d'hiver. Les grandes fenêtres, faites pour laisser passer la lumière du soleil, étaient embuées. Du dos de la main, elle essuya la vitre et regarda au-delà. La campagne était couverte de neige et les arbres teints de blanc. Elle ferma les yeux un moment et respira profondément. Elle avait besoin de clame et de solitude pour quelques instants, avant de parler avec son époux.

Elle avait déjà donné sa parole. Elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière, pour autant que ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis quelques semaines fût certain.

« Toute la maisonnée est à ta recherche. » Elizabeth sursauta en entendant la voix de Darcy qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. « Il y a deux enfants affamés qui te réclament, - ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, - s'excusa-t-elle en regardant la petite montre accrochée à son corsage.

- Tu as beaucoup à penser, - répondit Darcy. – J'ai songé que tu aurais cherché un endroit tranquille et à l'écart. »

Elizabeth se laissa aller contre lui tandis qu'ils marchaient. « Tu sais toujours où me trouver, - dit-elle avec un soupir.

- En vérité, ça n'a pas été mon premier choix.

- Quel a été le premier ? – lui demanda-t-elle, repoussant la conversation qui viendrait sûrement plus tard.

- La bibliothèque. Cela m'a surpris de ne pas t'y voir et avec ce temps maussade, je savais que tu ne serais pas dehors. La conclusion évidente était le jardin d'hiver. »

Elizabeth lui sourit un bref instant. Un long silence s'ensuivit.

« Lizzie, mon amour, y as-tu bien réfléchi ? » lui demanda-t-il peu avant d'arriver. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il précise de quoi il parlait. « James n'a pas encore sept mois, tous comprendraient si tu refusais, - dit-il avec un petit sourire d'encouragement.

- Il y a des femmes qui élèvent sans aide davantage d'enfants. J'ai promis à Georgie de m'occuper du sien et je tiendrai ma parole, - répondit-elle avec fermeté. – Cela te convient-il ?

- C'est l'enfant de ma sœur, il est de mon sang, - dit-il simplement.

- Alors, c'est décidé, » conclut Elizabeth, et elle tourna pour entrer dans la chambre des enfants. Le bras de son époux la retint par la taille et la fit se retourner.

« Merci, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'il l'étreignait avec force.

Elizabeth prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je t'aime et j'ai promis d'aimer John comme s'il été de mon sang également, » lui répondit-elle les yeux brillants de larmes et avec une légère angoisse.

Le souper fut tôt et frugal. Personne n'avait réellement d'appétit. Ils préférèrent se retirer rapidement pour se reposer. La journée avait été intense et usante. Darcy avait passé tout son temps à écrire les lettres communiquant le décès de sa sœur, Elizabeth se chargeant des détails des obsèques.

Un avocat lut le testament laissé par Georgiana, dans lequel elle exprimait son souhait d'être inhumée dans le cimetière de Pemberley, aux côtés de ses parents. Cela n'en rendait les choses que plus douloureuses pour Darcy, qui revivait des souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier.

« Will, viens te reposer, » le pria Elizabeth depuis le lit. Darcy continuait d'écrire ses missives à la lueur d'une bougie, sur le petit écritoire de la chambre d'hôtes de la maison qui, pour une courte période, avait appartenue à sa sœur.

« Je dois encore en terminer quelques unes, » répondit-il, coupant.

Elizabeth se leva et, se couvrant d'une couverture, s'approcha en l'enlaçant par derrière. « Tu es gelé ! » s'exclama-t-elle à son contact. Elle retira la couverture et la plaça sur ses épaules.

« Lizzie, va te coucher, tu vas tomber malade, - lui ordonna-t-il, cessant d'écrire.

- J'irai me coucher quand tu viendras avec moi, - répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Va dormir, je viens dans un instant, - dit-il en soupirant et se massant les tempes.

- William, tu es épuisé. Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas reposé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compté, » répondit-il en frottant ses yeux clairs rougis par le manque de sommeil et la fatigue d'écrire d'innombrables messages. Elizabeth, restée debout à côté de lui, commença à ressentir le froid et se frotta les bras. « Je t'en prie, va te coucher ! Tu cherches à tomber malade ! » Darcy leva la voix avec irritation. L'épuisement et la douleur ne lui accordait pas plus de patience.

Sa femme le regarda sans paraître offensée, ne montrant que de la compassion dans son regard. Elle d'approcha er lui caressa la joue : sa barbe poussait, négligée.

« Tu refuses de te reposer car tu sais que, tandis que tu gardes l'esprit occupé à d'autres choses, tu ne remarqueras pas son absence. Mais tôt ou tard, tu devras le faire et te permettre de sentir de la douleur, » lui dit-elle avec calme. Darcy détourna les yeux de son regard, pour ne pas lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait. « Ne restes pas trop tard, » dit encore Elizabeth, et elle retourna au lit.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et se coucha en lui tournant le dos. Au lieu de dormir, les inquiétudes l'envahirent, et elle se mit à penser à Georgiana, à son époux qui au lieu de manifester ses sentiments les ravalait, à la responsabilité d'élever un autre enfant, et de nouveau les soupçons l'assaillirent. Elle était plongée dans cette confusion d'angoisse quand elle sentit Darcy contre elle.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, l'étreignant. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui. A la seule lueur du feu dans l'âtre, elle pouvait à peine le voir.

« Je t'aime, - lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Je t'aime, - lui répondit son mari.

- Will, une chose qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de toi, c'est de voir comment tu traitais ta sœur… Avec elle, tu étais un homme différent que ce que tu m'avais laissé voir jusqu'alors. » Il détourna à nouveau les yeux. « Hé ! – dit-elle pour rappeler son attention, tandis qu'elle tournait son visage pour qu'il la regarde. – Tu n'as pas à me cacher ce que tu ressens. Il est naturel que tu souffres, et normal que tu le manifestes. Quand tu seras prêt pour l'exprimer, je serai à tes côtés. »

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était sorti, faisant fondre la neige du jour précédent. Une triste procession se dirigea vers Pemberley, avec la voiture qui transportait le corps de Georgiana, ornée de fleurs blanches et tirée par deux chevaux noirs. La famille suivait dans deux autres véhicules, et était attendue à l'église par les Bingley et des voisins qui avaient connu la défunte depuis son enfance. La cérémonie fut simple et émouvante. Puis, ils cheminèrent derrière le cercueil jusqu'au vieux cimetière où reposaient plusieurs générations de Darcy.

Il fut déposé dans la fosse et Richard le premier y jeta une fleur. Elizabeth serrait la main de Darcy, essayant de lui transmettre des forces, en même temps qu'elle tenait son petit William qui ne comprenait guère ce qu'il se passait. Mrs Brown, qui avait été la première maîtresse de musique de Georgiana, chanta _Amazing Grace_ (1) et les larmes coulèrent sans effort des yeux d'Elizabeth.

Après avoir reçu les condoléances de l'assistance, la famille prit le chemin du retour. Quand enfin ils furent seuls, Richard annonça son intention de réintégrer l'armée.

« Il me semble que je suis mort avec elle. Peut-être, si je redeviens militaire et que l'on m'envoie loin, je pourrais apprendre à vivre à nouveau.

- Richard, ce sont des choses difficiles à surmonter, vous avez besoin de temps. Tout est très récent, - avança Elizabeth, tâchant qu'il considère davantage sa décision.

- Rester ici ne m'aidera pas, tout me la rappelle. Le mieux serait que l'on m'envoie en Inde, où rien ne me rappellera Georgie.

- Si loin de votre fils ? – lui reprocha Elizabeth.

- John sera bien avec vous, et je ne compte pas l'oublier.

- Il n'est pas fautif de tant ressembler à sa mère, - s'enflamma-t-elle.

- Non, il ne l'est pas, » répondit Richard avec un sourire résigné.

Darcy, assit dans un coin, ne participait pas à la discussion. Son regard était vide, distrait par ses pensées et les souvenirs de sa sœur. Puis, il s'excusa et se retira du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elizabeth l'y trouva peu après, totalement absorbé dans la contemplation d'un petit portrait de Georgiana quand elle avait treize ans. Elle se figea sur place, regrettant d'avoir interrompu ce moment privé.

Darcy leva le regard pour la laisser découvrir ses yeux chargés de larmes – les premières qu'il se permettait d'échapper en mémoire de sa sœur. Elizabeth s'assit face à lui et lui prit les mains.

« Tout est terminé, tu peux pleurer, - lui dit-elle doucement, et elle l'étreignit. – Je suis avec toi. » Alors, après deux jours à contenir la douleur qu'il ressentait, Darcy éclata en pleurs comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

###

Les semaines passèrent lentement. Les jours paraissaient si tristes et froids, comme s'ils sentaient également l'absence de Georgiana.

Elizabeth était toujours très occupée, avec deux nourrissons et un petit garçon pas beaucoup plus grand. Mais elle avait de l'aide, car en plus de la bonne Mrs Johnson, Richard avait envoyé Miss Patrick, la nourrice qu'ils avaient engagée pour John. Darcy revenait aussi à ses activités habituelles : doucement, il essayait de reprendre sa vie d'avant.

Il fit un bref voyage à Londres, où il reçut la visite des Gardiner et de Caroline Bingley, désormais Lady Caroline Barry par son mariage avec un lord veuf, qui avait le double de son âge et cinq enfants mais compensait cela par une grande fortune. Finalement, il revint à Pemberley avant la date prévue : la seule chose qui apaisait la souffrance qu'il ressentait était la présence de ses enfants et son épouse.

A son retour, il trouva Elizabeth alitée. Le médecin lui avait rendu visite et recommandé quelques jours de repos.

« Je vais bien. Ce n'est qu'une petite grippe (2), je n'ai même pas pris froid et je n'ai pas de fièvre, - le rassura-t-elle.

- Tu es fatiguée, cela se voit sur ton visage, - remarqua Darcy avec inquiétude.

- Su tu devais allaiter deux bébés, tu le serais aussi, - plaisanta-t-elle.

- Le médecin a dit à Mrs Reynolds qu'elle devrait chercher une nourrice.

- Je peux le faire ! – protesta-t-elle en se redressa dans le lit.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, et j'ai autorisé la recherche. Je n'accepterai aucun refus ni caprice, - répliqua-t-il catégorique. – Ta santé passe avant tout, et le médecin semble être d'avis que tu t'affaiblis.

- On devrait coudre la bouche à Mrs Reynolds ! – s'emporta-t-elle rageusement.

- Ne te fâche pas envers elle, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me rapporter exactement les paroles du médecin.

- C'est la dernière fois qu'elle sera présente tandis qu'il m'examine. A la prochaine visite, seule Susan restera, - râla-t-elle, toujours fâchée par ce qu'elle considérait comme une trahison.

- Alors, je parlerai avec le médecin lui-même, - rétorqua Darcy sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- As-tu vu les enfants ? – s'enquit Elizabeth pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, autant James que John semblent avoir pris deux livres au moins.

- Je le sais ! – s'enorgueillit-elle.

- Et je crois que tu as cinq livres de moins, - continua Darcy. – Je me trouve chaque fois plus en accord avec le médecin.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mrs Reynolds m'a obligée à manger pour deux… » dit-elle, avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Puis elle reprit en lui caressant le visage : « Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré. »

Darcy se pencha sur elle et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? – demanda-t-il quand en s'écartant, il vit ses yeux humides.

- Ce n'est rien, - répondit-elle en secouant la tête. – Tu ne repartiras pas bientôt ?

- Je n'irai nulle part sans vous. Si je dois retourner à Londres, nous irons tous et ne rentrerons pas avant la fin de l'hiver, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Cela me semble bien, » répondit Elizabeth, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

###

Quand le Dr Gibson revint la voir, il confirma ce qu'elle soupçonnait. Elizabeth le supplia de ne rien dire à son époux, qu'il continue à parler d'une grippe et qu'il lui donne le temps de le préparer. Après ce qu'avait subi Georgiana, c'était une nouvelle dont elle ignorait comment Darcy la recevrait.

Autant que le médecin soit mal à l'aise de mentir à Darcy, il accéda à sa requête à la condition qu'à sa prochaine visite le diagnostic serait communiqué. Aussi, Elizabeth laissa passer le temps avec angoisse, espérant que peut-être la conclusion ne s'avère pas juste.

Février arrivé, ils eurent une semaine de température agréable et de beaux jours de ciel clair. Elizabeth en profita pour enfin sortir de la demeure et suivre quelques unes de ses habituelles promenades, interrompues par la sévérité avec laquelle on la soignait. Elle se réjouit de savoir que Darcy avait repris ses chevauchées : c'était une activité qu'il appréciait énormément et qu'il avait abandonnée depuis la mort de Georgiana, comme si jouir d'un quelconque plaisir revenait à manquer de respect à sa sœur.

Sur le point de prendre le chemin du retour vers la maison, elle le vit s'approcher au trot.

« Il fait un temps superbe, n'est-ce pas ? – remarqua-t-il sans mettre pied à terre.

- Oui, c'est un jour magnifique, - reconnut Elizabeth, tandis qu'elle reboutonnait gauchement sa cape, avant que son époux s'en aperçoive et la confine de nouveau à l'intérieur.

- Tu as bonne mine, je crois que la promenade t'a fait du bien, - lui dit-il comme un compliment.

- Merci, à toi aussi cela t'a fait du bien de sortir, - répondit-elle, heureuse de le voir de si bonne humeur.

- Tu as encore à faire un bout de chemin pour rentrer, veux-tu que je t'emmène ? » proposa-t-il en tendant le bras pour l'aider à monter en selle. Elizabeth pâlit un instant, tandis que sa respiration s'agitait et qu'elle essayait de trouver une réponse. « Ne me dis pas que tu en as toujours peur ? – se moqua-t-il, voyant son trouble.

- Ah, ça !... Oui, tu sais comme je crains les chevaux, » répondit-elle en tâchant de ne pas paraître soulagée.

Darcy sauta à terre et s'approcha d'elle. « Allons, je suis là. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur de monter si c'est avec moi, - dit-il, agissant comme s'il avait été offensé.

- Je n'ai pas peur si je suis avec toi…mais…il serait mieux que je ne le fasse pas, - bredouilla Elizabeth.

- Même si je vais doucement et te tiens bien serrée ? » demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant en guise de démonstration.

Elizabeth sentit que c'était le moment de lui dire, de sortir cette angoisse de sa poitrine et qu'il sache la vérité qu'elle lui dissimulait.

« Je ne crois pas que le médecin approuverait qu'une femme dans ma _condition_ monte à cheval, - dit-elle sous le regard stupéfait de Darcy.

- Parles-tu…de ce que je crois ? – demanda-t-il en déglutissant.

- Cela fait deux mois. Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour avoir un autre bébé, je suis désolée ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pleurs.

Darcy l'attira contre lui et l'étreignit en lui caressant les cheveux. « Shhh, ne pleure pas. Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est de la faute de personne.

- C'est de ta faute, pour m'avoir assaillie chez ma sœur ! – s'emporta-t-elle entre ses sanglots qui s'apaisaient déjà.

- Hé ! Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as pas beaucoup résisté, - objecta-t-il en lui redressant le visage pour mieux la regarder.

- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, - répéta-t-elle.

- La vie n'est jamais comme nous le prévoyons, elle nous réserve des surprises. Il se peut que cela ne soit pas le meilleur moment, ni que nous l'ayons souhaité, mais il n'en sera pas moins désiré ni aimé, » répondit Darcy. Elizabeth se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa avec soulagement.

« Une grippe, hein ? Il faudra que je dis deux mots à Gibson, » murmura encore Darcy, la faisant rire.

* * *

**1**_ Chant chrétien très connu dans les pays anglo-saxons, écrit par le prêtre anglican John Newton vers 1760._

**2**_ Je rappelle que le virus de la grippe est responsable de nombreuses pandémies, depuis l'Antiquité jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est une maladie sérieuse, qui cause de nos jours encore entre 250 000 et 500 000 décès par an (sans doute davantage donc aux siècles précédents)._


	60. Chapitre LX

**CHAPITRE LX**

Elizabeth fut réveillée par la douleur qui lui tenait la taille. Elle se retourna dans le lit et vit Darcy assis, enfilant ses bottes. Elle tendit la main pour lui caresser l'épaule, et il se tourna vers elle.

« Bonjour. Comment va mon bébé, aujourd'hui ? – demanda-t-il.

- Ton bébé va bien, le problème vient de la mère, - répliqua-t-elle offensée.

- Je suis désolé. Comment s'est réveillée la mère ? – demanda-t-il encore en souriant.

- Mal. J'ai mal au dos et il s'est agité toute la nuit, - se plaignit-elle.

- Veux-tu rester couchée ? Je dirai à Mrs Reynolds qu'elle fasse apporter ton déjeuner dans la chambre, - proposa-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front, avant de se lever vivement.

- Non, non. Je dois me lever, il faut que je termine de préparer l'anniversaire de James. C'est dans peu de jours et ta tante arrivera bientôt, ainsi que mon père et mes sœurs avec leurs enfants… » soupira-t-elle, tandis qu'elle repassait mentalement les tâches qui lui restaient à faire.

Darcy boutonnait son gilet, tandis qu'il suivait attentivement et avec préoccupation son épouse fatiguée. Elizabeth se leva du lit, avant d'y retomber avec un gémissement. « Je vais bien, - s'empressa-t-elle de dire, se tenant le dos, voyant son époux s'approcher d'elle.

- Cela te fait mal ici ? » interrogea-t-il en la massant. Elizabeth répondit en hochant la tête et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

« Merci, - lui dit-elle enfin, en s'appuyant contre son épaule, bien que son ventre arrondi les sépare. – Tu vois ? A présent il dort après ne pas m'avoir laissée dormir, le voilà qui dort, - protesta-t-elle.

- Comment sais-tu quand il dort ?

- Parce que c'est le seul moment de la journée où je ne le sens pas bouger. C'est le plus agité de mes bébés.

- C'est sûrement une fille, et elle tient de toi, » lui répondit Darcy en se moquant gentiment d'elle. Il l'embrassa rapidement et l'obligea à se rasseoir dans le lit.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ? – s'étonna Elizabeth, voyant que Darcy la recouchait et la bordait, retapant les oreillers pour qu'elle soit confortable.

- Aujourd'hui, tu restes au lit. Je veux que tu dormes quand elle te le permet, - répondit-il en touchant son ventre rond.

- On en revient à elle, - commenta-t-elle en riant.

- Cette fois-ci, j'en suis sûr, » dit-il en lui caressant l'abdomen.

Elizabeth rit. « Je ne peux pas rester couchée, - persista-t-elle faisant mine de se lever, mais immédiatement il l'en empêcha, le sourcil froncé.

- Tu le peux, et tu vas le faire. Je me chargerai de tout. Ou préfères-tu que je fasse venir le médecin ? » la menaça-t-il.

Elizabeth voulut répondre, mais elle se ravisa, se mordant la lèvre en signe de contrariété. Elle se renversa dans les oreillers.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Veux-tu manger, ou souhaites-tu dormir à présent ?

- J'ai faim, - répondit Elizabeth. – J'ai toujours faim, je crains de finir par éclater. »

Darcy rit d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas un ventre assez proéminent, personne ne se rendrait compte qu'elle attendait un enfant pour le mois suivant. Elizabeth ne grossissait généralement pas durant ses grossesses. Cependant, c'était la première fois que son ventre s'élargissait autant.

« Tu es belle, - lui dit son époux depuis la porte.

- Tu es un menteur. J'ai l'air d'une vache, - répliqua-t-elle.

- Alors, tu es mon adorable vache, » se moqua-t-il, avant de sortir de la chambre en esquivant un oreiller.

###

Quelques jours avant l'anniversaire, la famille commença à arriver à Pemberley. Mr Bennet arriva avec Mary qui arborait avec orgueil sa bague de fiançailles. Kitty et les siens ne pouvaient êtres présents, car elle venait de donner naissance à une fille.

Richard se présenta avec son père et Lady Catherine. Elizabeth fut surprise de voir combien la tante de Darcy avait vieilli. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour marcher, s'appuyant sur une canne ou un bras secourable pour se déplacer.

La plus grande joie de la fête fut de voir Richard avec son petit garçon. Depuis la mort de Georgiana, il s'était réfugié à Londres et projetait un long voyage sur le continent, voir jusqu'en Amérique. L'enfant avait le caractère docile de sa mère, ainsi que sa beauté. Le colonel s'efforçait de suivre les évènements de la vie de son fils, mais il avait encore du mal à se remettre de la disparition de son épouse.

« Allez-vous bien, Lady Catherine ? – demanda Elizabeth à sa tante par alliance, la voyant le regard perdu.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, » réagit-elle en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Elizabeth reprit son ouvrage, pour terminer le trousseau du bébé. « William me rappelle beaucoup son père au même âge, - remarqua encore Lady Catherine.

- Il ressemble beaucoup à son père, - acquiesça Elizabeth, levant le regard pour voir son fils jouer avec des cubes de bois dans un coin de la pièce.

- Il a l'allure de Darcy, les mêmes yeux, et il se tient si bien, - souligna la dame avec une certaine fierté.

- En ce qui concerne le comportement, il n'en est pas toujours ainsi, - commenta-t-elle avec un sourire, songeant aux colères qu'il piquait parfois.

- Tous les enfants ont des choses à corriger, » intervint Mary, assise au piano. Lady Catherine continua à parler comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque de la jeune femme.

« Je crois que James vous ressemble davantage, Mrs Darcy, - dit encore Lady Catherine, et Elizabeth ne sut décider s'il s'agissait d'un compliment, voyant que son fils venait de faire écrouler le travail de son frère aîné.

- J'imagine que oui, merci, - répondit-elle avec un sourire, avant de réprimander James qui se mit à pleurer exagérément.

- Amenez-le-moi, » ordonna la tante de Darcy à la bonne, et la jeune fille vint le déposer sur ses genoux. Lady Catherine caressa sa petite tête décoiffée. « Il fera un beau jeune homme. Un garçon plus exotique que son frère, avec les cheveux et la peau plus sombres, et ces yeux en amande… Quel dommage que William doivent hériter de la fortune.

- C'est le sort des frères cadets, » conclut Elizabeth avec un soupir. Elle savait que ses fils ne manqueraient de rien et que James pourrait suivre la carrière qu'il souhaiterait, mais pour autant le futur ne cessait de la préoccuper.

« Je peux remédier à cela. C'est entre mes mains, vous le savez ? – annonça Lady Catherine en se redressant davantage dans son fauteuil.

- Je ne vous comprends pas… - commença Elizabeth, avant d'être interrompue.

- Venez marcher un peu avec moi. Mon médecin me le recommande, et c'est une belle journée. » La vieille dame redéposa l'enfant sur le sol, saisit d'une main sa canne et de l'autre le bras d'Elizabeth.

Il n'était facile pour aucune des deux d'avancer rapidement, et il leur fallut du temps pour atteindre le patio.

« Mrs Darcy, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai une certaine préférence pour votre plus jeune fils. Non que je n'aime pas mes autres neveux… Mais William est l'héritier de Pemberley et John sera un jour lord. En revanche, le petit James devra étudier et exercer une profession.

- Ce que Richard a fait, - souligna Elizabeth.

- Oui, et il a eu la chance d'épouser une riche héritière et que son frère décède, » répliqua Lady Catherine avec acidité. Elizabeth préféra se taire et voir où son interlocutrice voulait en venir. « Je revois comme si c'était hier le jour où Darcy est né… Ma sœur a ressenti les premières douleurs tard dans la nuit, c'était un grand bébé et aucune des femmes de la famille Fitzwilliam avons eu de la chance dans les accouchements. Je n'ai pu avoir que ma défunte Anne, ma sœur a péri en donnant le jour à Georgiana et la petite Georgie… a eu le même destin que sa mère.

- Vous étiez présente à la naissance de Fitzwilliam ? » demanda Elizabeth, intriguée. L'enfance de son époux restait pour elle obscure, n'ayant pas de beaux-parents à interroger.

« Oui, je suis venue aider ma sœur. Nous croyions qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas mais enfin, passé midi, Darcy est né. Ce fut l'une des plus grandes satisfactions de la courte vie de ma sœur, » répondit-elle, ses yeux gris perdus dans le lointain des souvenirs. Au bout d'un moment, elle rompit le silence : « Rosings ira à James. Je peux choisir mon héritier, et ni Darcy ni le colonel n'en ont besoin, » annonça-t-elle solennellement.

Elizabeth s'était immobilisée sans s'en rendre compte, et restait bouche bée d'incrédulité. « Lady Catherine, je ne sais que vous dire… - parvint-elle à balbutier.

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire. Je le fais pour le petit, vous savez que j'aurais aimé être sa marraine, - profita-t-elle pour lui reprocher.

- Merci, votre grâce, - dit sincèrement Elizabeth.

- A présent, menez-moi à Darcy : je veux lui en faire part, et qu'il convoque un notaire pour le coucher par écrit. »

###

« Qu'as-tu répondu à ta tante ? – demanda Elizabeth en se glissant sous les draps.

- Je lui ai dit que nous en parlerions plus tard, car je souhaitais m'en entretenir avec toi avant de discuter.

- C'est un legs, un cadeau. Pourquoi devrions-nous y réfléchir ? – s'étonna-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est ma tante et qu'elle voudra se mêler de tous les aspects de la vie de James. Elle prétendra avoir la primauté dans les décisions de _notre_ famille, - répondit Darcy en se couchant à son tour.

- Viens-là… » l'appela-t-elle en se mettant avec difficulté sur le flanc. Il s'approcha et se laissa embrasser. « Tu t'inquiètes trop pour tout. Tu commences à avoir des rides au front, de tant le froncer, - dit-elle en lui caressant le visage.

- C'est parce que je suis vieux, - maugréa-t-il.

- Tu ne l'es pas ! – répliqua-t-elle en riant.

- Tu dis cela pour me consoler, mais tu as huit ans de moins que moi.

- Sept ans et demi, » le corrigea Elizabeth, et Darcy haussa le sourcil comme pour ridiculiser la différence, avant de prendre le livre qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit. « Alors, mon vieil homme adoré, lis-moi quelque chose… » le pria-t-elle amusée, tandis qu'elle se pelotonnait au plus près de lui.

Darcy ouvrit son exemplaire des _Hebrew Melodies_ de Lord Byron (1), et chercha le premier poème du tome. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lut d'une voix suave :

_« She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies,_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meets in her aspect and her eyes _

_Thus mellow'd to that tender light_

_Which Heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had halp impair'd the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o'er her face,_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

_And on that cheek and o'er that brow_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent, -_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent.(_2_) »_

« Il semble écrit pour toi, - commenta-t-il à la fin de sa lecture.

- Pour moi ? – s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, chaque fois que je le lis, je me souviens de toi marchant dans la lumière du petit matin. Tes cheveux tressés, le feu dans tes yeux et l'innocente timidité qui te retenait.

- Je ne me rappelle que la nervosité qui m'a envahie lorsque j'ai réalisé que c'était toi. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé est que je devais avoir l'air horrible ! Avec mon vieux manteau, et tout juste levée…

- Et moi, je n'étais pas sûr si tu étais vraiment là, ou si c'était un tour que jouait mon imagination, - répondit Darcy, reposant l'ouvrage sur la table de nuit.

- Je n'avais pas pu dormir, non à cause des paroles de ta tante, mais parce que je ne cessais de penser à toi. Te voir marcher vers moi m'a rendu l'espoir que j'avais perdu, - avoua Elizabeth en le caressant.

- J'avais retrouvé l'espoir quand ma tante m'a raconté combien tu t'étais montrée obstinée envers elle, - confia Darcy, en l'embrassant doucement comme si elle était extrêmement fragile.

- Je me rappelle m'être forcée à regarder ailleurs sauf ta chemise ouverte, » lui raconta-t-elle en riant. Darcy la regarda comme s'il cachait quelque chose. « Quoi ? – demanda-t-elle.

- Rien.

- Dis-moi, - exigea-t-elle.

- Après que tu m'ais accepté, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de ne pas regarder tes chevilles. » Une telle confession fit rire son épouse jusqu'à ce que les muscles de son visage lui fassent mal.

###

« Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, - lui dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Tu m'as promis que tu ne voyagerais pas si proche de la date prévue, - se plaignit Elizabeth comme une enfant.

- Je le sais, je suis désolé, » répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle leva les yeux et le regarda pleine de reproche. « Ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu me fais me sentir coupable. Je serai de retour dans une semaine, - essaya-t-il de la tranquilliser.

- Une semaine ! – s'exclama-t-elle en s'agrippant à son cou.

- Eh bien, cinq jours devraient suffire, - admit Darcy, et il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres pour ensuite se libérer et monter dans la voiture. – Ne fais rien qui fasse sortir cette enfant avant que je revienne, » lui dit-il enfin par la fenêtre.

Elizabeth le salua de la main droite, la gauche reposant sur son ventre gonflé de vie.

###

Comme il l'avait promis, Darcy revint cinq jours plus tard et amenait avec lui une visiteuse. Quand il arriva, Elizabeth se reposait dans un fauteuil de la chambre d'enfants, les deux plus grands faisant la ronde et le petit John dans son berceau.

« Papa ! » s'exclama William en le voyant apparaître à la porte de la chambre, avant de courir dans les bras tendus qui l'attendaient. Darcy le souleva et le fit tourner en l'air, comme il le faisait avec Georgiana. Puis, il se dirigea avec l'enfant dans les bras vers le fauteuil avec lequel Elizabeth semblait lutter pour pouvoir se lever. Il donna à son fils une friandise qu'il gardait dans sa veste et le redéposa sur le sol. Il salua son épouse d'une courbette et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Bien qu'Elizabeth eût préféré un baiser, elle savait que Darcy ne se laissait pas aller aux effusions devant les employés.

« Je vois que je suis rentré à temps, » lui dit-il en baisant la main qu'il tenait encore. Elizabeth allait entamer ses récriminations quand une petite main tira le pantalon de son père. Darcy se pencha et souleva James qui réclamait à son tour une friandise. Comme par magie, il sortit de l'oreille de l'enfant un autre bonbon. Elizabeth applaudit ce tour de passe-passe pour donner foi au spectacle que James regardait plein de surprise.

« Lizzie, j'ai amené avec moi quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter, - annonça Darcy alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

- Nous avons un invité ? Mais je ne suis pas vêtue convenablement, - protesta Elizabeth, voulant relâcher le bras de son époux pour monter se changer.

- Tu es bien ainsi, » répondit-il sans la laisser s'échapper. Elle le suivit en bougonnant sur la vieille robe de deuil qu'elle portait, mais Darcy fit la sourde oreille.

Ils entrèrent au salon et Elizabeth vit une jeune femme, de son âge, qui regardait à l'extérieur par l'une des grandes fenêtres ouvertes, tandis qu'elle retirait son chapeau. Cette femme se tourna lentement vers elle et lui adressa un large sourire. Il semblait à Elizabeth l'avoir déjà vue auparavant.

« Lizzie, voici Margareth, ma sœur. »

* * *

**1**_ George Gordon Byron, 6__e__ baron Byron (1788-1824) : poète, dramaturge et grande figure du romantisme britannique. Grand voyageur et philhellène, il est considéré en Grèce comme un des héros de l'indépendance. Son recueil _Hebrew Melodies_ date de 1815._

**2**_ « Elle marche pareille en beauté à la nuit d'un horizon sans nuage, et d'un ciel étoilé. Tout ce que l'ombre et la lumière ont de plus ravissant, se trouve dans sa personne et dans ses yeux. Tendre et moelleuse splendeur que le ciel refuse aux feux orgueilleux du jour ! / Un trait brillant de moins, un trait obscur de plus et moitié moindre eût été la grâce ineffable de cette ondoyante chevelure, noire comme le plumage du noir corbeau moitié moindre la grâce de ce visage limpide des pensées douces et paisibles qui occupent une âme pure, digne de plus chaste hommage. / Ces joues et ce front d'apparence si douce, si calme, et néanmoins si éloquent ces sourires dont le triomphe est sûr ces couleurs dont l'éclat éblouit, tout enfin ne révèle que des jours passés dans la vertu, un esprit en paix avec la terre, un cœur dont l'amour est innocent. » Traduction de M. Paulin, 1830._


	61. Chapitre LXI

**CHAPITRE LXI**

Elizabeth, nerveuse, rendit le salut. En s'avançant, elle repoussa ses cheveux lâchés derrière ses oreilles et essuya sur sa robe ses mains moites.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, - indiqua-t-elle. – Votre visite est une surprise pour moi.

- Je le sais, je ne voulais pas arriver ainsi, surtout dans votre état avancé, - s'excusa Margareth, embarrassée. – Mais Fitzwilliam a insisté qu'il était temps que nous nous rencontrions, et je désirais connaître mes neveux et revoir Pemberley.

- Vous aviez déjà été à Pemberley ? – demanda Elizabeth avec curiosité.

- Oui, je suis venue une fois lorsque j'étais petite, » répondit-elle, en rougissant au souvenir des circonstances de la visite. Sa mère manquait de moyens pour pourvoir à l'éducation de Margareth, et elle était venue demander de l'argent à Mr Darcy. Ce dernier était apparu très nerveux mais il lui avait montré de l'affection et avais promis de prendre en charge les frais de l'école où elle avait été envoyée.

« Mais pardonnez mes manières… Je vais immédiatement demander que l'on serve le thé, - reprit Elizabeth en sonnant pour qu'on vienne.

- Aimerais-tu voir les enfants ? – proposa Darcy tandis que son épouse faisait les arrangements pour la collation.

- Fitzwilliam, elle doit être fatiguée après le voyage et les petits ne la laisseront pas prendre le thé en paix, - lui reprocha Elizabeth.

- Cela n'est pas un problème, les enfants m'enchantent ! Avant que je ne tombe malade, je travaillais comme institutrice.

- Alors, je vais aller les chercher, - annonça Elizabeth en essayant de se lever du fauteuil.

- Ne te lève pas, - intervint son mari. – Je reviens immédiatement. »

Après qu'il fut sorti, un silence s'installa, interrompu seulement par le bruit des tasses de porcelaine que l'on servait.

« Mrs Darcy, quand est la date de la naissance ? – s'enquit l'invitée.

- A n'importe quel moment, je crois, entre cette semaine et la suivante. Mais je vous en prie, ne m'appelez pas Mrs Darcy, mais Elizabeth, ou Lizzie si vous préférez.

- Seulement si vous ne m'appelez pas Miss Kent, » répondit-elle en acceptant la tasse finement décorée qu'on lui tendait.

Darcy réapparut alors dans le salon, tenant James dans ses bras et William de sa main libre. La nourrice suivait avec le petit John. « Ce sont mes enfants, - dit-il avec orgueil. – Salue la demoiselle, William. »

Le petit garçon se cacha avec timidité derrière les jambes de son père. Margareth se leva de son siège et tendit la main pour le saluer comme un gentleman. « Bonjour, William. Je suis Margareth, mais tout le monde m'appelle Maggie. Puis-je t'appeler Will ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. L'enfant la regarda le visage rougissant, hocha la tête et lui tendit sa petite main.

« Il est très timide, - l'excusa Elizabeth.

- Je le suis aussi, - confia Margareth à William comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret entre eux. Puis elle s'avança pour voir James qui l'observait de ses grands yeux et lui adressait des sourires.

- Et voici John, le fils de Georgiana, - indiqua Darcy en montrant le plus petit. – J'aurais aimé que tu la connaisses. Il lui ressemble beaucoup. »

John aperçut Elizabeth et se mit à pleurer. Elle se leva avec difficulté et le prit dans ses bras. « Il m'est très attaché. C'est mon petit favori, au moins pour quelques jours encore, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Après quelques minutes de conversation banale au sujet des enfants, ces derniers furent envoyés faire leur toilette et on retira le service à thé. Elizabeth se leva lentement et s'excusa. « Je vais donner des instructions à Mrs Reynolds pour que l'on prépare une chambre et ajoute un couvert à table, » expliqua-t-elle à Darcy qui la regardait intrigué.

Avec cette excuse, elle s'éloigna pesamment, soulagée de pouvoir enfin étirer ses jambes. Dans les cuisines, où elle supposait pouvoir trouver la gouvernante, elle rencontra un groupe de domestiques qui échangeaient à voix basse la rumeur du moment.

« Tu es sûr ? – demandait une jeune aide de cuisine d'à peine dix-sept ans

- Oui, c'est elle, la maîtresse du patron. Le vieux Pete lui apportait des choses quand elle vivait près du village, » répondit en chuchotant son interlocuteur. La jeune fille rit bêtement.

Mrs Reynolds entra alors par une porte latérale et réclama l'ordre. « Ne vous ai-je pas dit que je ne voulais plus entendre un seul ragot ici ? Avec votre attitude, vous manquez de respect aux maîtres de maison, à ceux qui vous nourrissent et vous logent ! » Tous se turent et se dispersèrent pour reprendre leurs tâches, mais les regards complices et les ricanements continuèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth fasse remarquer sa présence. Les employés s'alignèrent rapidement et saluèrent avec respect Mrs Darcy, inquiets de savoir ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Mrs Reynolds, je désire que vous prépariez une chambre pour notre invitée, - essaya-t-elle de dire pleine de dignité.

- Oui, madame, - répondit la gouvernante. – Restera-t-elle longtemps ? »

Elizabeth tarda à répondre, réfléchissant soigneusement à ce qu'elle allait dire. Les domestiques l'observaient avec curiosité, et même une certaine malice.

« Comme la sœur de mon époux, elle peut rester tout le temps qu'elle souhaitera, » répondit-elle à l'étonnement de son auditoire. Puis ayant dit cela, elle quitta la pièce.

Autant qu'elle luttât pour les refouler, les commentaires lui avaient rappelé les mauvais moments que lui avait fait vivre le secret familial. Au souper, elle n'avala presque rien, l'estomac noué et se sentant mal à l'aise.

En été, il été rare qu'elle aille se coucher tôt, d'autant plus s'ils avaient de la visite, mais ce soir-là elle s'excusa et rejoignit sa chambre de bonne heure. Elle enfila ses vêtements de nuit à l'aide de sa femme de chambre, et en elle-même enragea qu'il lui reste encore quelques semaines alors qu'elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres et contempla la nuit couverte d'étoiles. Une brise fraîche soufflait et l'on voyait à peine la nouvelle lune.

Elle se sentait l'envie de sortir se promener quand la présence de Darcy dans la chambre la fit sursauter. Depuis quelques semaines, la chambre adjacente était en rénovation et Darcy se changeait dans la chambre de son enfance.

« Que t'a semblé Maggie ? – lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité, en se mettant au lit.

- Je crois que c'est une femme qui a beaucoup souffert et malgré cela, grâce à son intelligence et ses manières, elle a su surmonter les difficultés, - répondit-elle depuis la fenêtre, sans vouloir encore aller dormir.

- Mon amour, puis-je déduire une certaine admiration de ce commentaire ? – demanda-t-il encore, amusé.

- Bien sûr, j'ai toujours admiré les femmes fortes, qui puissent se faire valoir pour elles-mêmes, sans dépendre d'un homme à leur côté, » répondit-elle sans prêter attention à son amusement, soulignant chaque parole pour prouver son sérieux, sans cesser de scruter l'obscurité nocturne. Elle regardait les torches allumées dans le périmètre de la propriété et dans l'ombre, les silhouettes de quelques animaux.

« Tu sembles distante… » murmura Darcy qui l'observait en silence. Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire forcé. « T'aurais-je offensée ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. Elizabeth secoua la tête et soupira profondément. Darcy se leva, s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme, cherchant le creux de son cou nu.

« Que vous passe-t-il par la tête, Mrs Darcy ? – lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Seulement un petit incident avec les domestiques. Ce n'est rien, oublie, - répondit-elle en tâchant de paraître tranquille.

- Si cela t'a mise dans cet état d'esprit sombre et méditatif, cela ne devait pas être si insignifiant. Dois-je demander à Mrs Reynolds ce qui s'est passé, et prendre en main cette affaire ? » répliqua-t-il, quelque peu irrité.

Elizabeth se dégagea de son étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques pas. « Je les ai entendus se moquer de moi dans les cuisines. Ils s'interrogeaient sur notre invitée. Je n'ai pu me contenir et leur ai rétorqué qu'il s'agissait de ta sœur.

- Elizabeth ! – s'exclama-t-il en se passant la main sur le front. – Tu n'aurais dû rien dire.

- Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison devrais-je encore être humiliée devant les gens ? – s'indigna-t-elle.

- Parce qu'à présent le bruit va courir partout ! Ils son incapables de se taire et je n'avais pas encore envisagé leur révéler son identité, - répondit-il offusqué.

- Et que suis-je sensée faire ? Agir comme si de rien n'était tandis que tous commentent ma disgrâce dans mon dos ? Dois-je prétendre ne pas voir les regards de pitié à l'église ? – questionna Elizabeth sans espérer une réponse de son époux.

- Je suis vraiment navré que tu doives passer par cette humiliation, - essaya-t-il de l'amadouer en s'avançant pour lui prendre la main. – Mais tu n'aurais rien dû dire sans m'avoir consulté.

- Si la situation était différente, si tu étais la cible des rumeurs, croirais-tu que tu t'es précipité ? »

L'acuité de la question le pris au dépourvu. Il ne répondit pas, mais le silence lui donna raison. Elizabeth se libéra avec colère et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Elizabeth, où vas-tu à cette heure ? – demanda-t-il avec un soupir.

- Dans ces moments, j'ai besoin d'être loin de toi ou je dirai des choses que je regretterai plus tard, - rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard chargé de fureur.

- Lizzie… Liz… - supplia-t-il en la suivant dans le couloir. – Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, tu le sais depuis des mois et je l'ai laissé passé à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Georgiana. Mais je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps.

- Que veux-tu dire ? – demanda-t-il offensé, sentant la menace latente dans les paroles de son épouse.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que cette nuit tu trouves ailleurs où dormir, » répliqua-t-elle fermement, avant de descendre les escaliers vers la tranquillité des jardins, espérant qu'ils lui transmettent un peu de leur sérénité.

Darcy resta immobile au milieu du couloir, vêtu de sa robe de chambre et sans aucune envie de poursuivre la discussion. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il l'avait promis en allant la chercher à Green Park, mais après était arrivé le drame de Georgiana, le temps avait passé et cela avait cessé d'être une priorité.

Les chambres non occupées étaient fermées à clé et il ne souhaitait pas alimenter les racontars en faisant lever les domestiques pour qu'ils lui préparent un lit. La seule option était d'utiliser la chambre de son enfance et qu'il utilisait comme vestiaire tandis que sa suite était rénovée. Il se dirigea vers la quatrième porte à droite et entra dans la pièce. Il regarda le petit lit et jura entre ses dents. Le lendemain à la première heure, il demanderait à Mrs Reynolds les noms de ceux impliqués et prendrait des mesures. Il se coucha fâché contre Elizabeth, les ragots des domestiques mais surtout, contre lui-même.

###

Elizabeth se réveilla au milieu de la nuit.

« William ! » s'écria-t-elle, et sa main chercha son mari. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'il n'était pas à son côté. La douleur se fit à nouveau sentir, aigue et lancinante dans son dos. Après avoir eu deux enfants elle-même, et assisté à la naissance de trois autres, elle reconnaissait parfaitement cette sensation. Elle annonçait qu'elle serait bientôt mère à nouveau et bien qu'elle soit familière, cela ne cessait pas d'être effrayant.

Elle attendit que passe la contraction, s'efforçant de respirer tranquillement, et posément elle attendit la suivante. Quand elle fut terminée, elle se détendit et jeta un œil à la pendule. Il était un peu plus de cinq heures du matin. Dehors apparaissait une lueur ténue, et dans une heure le jour commencerait à se lever. La maisonnée s'éveillait lentement, et l'on entendait les premiers domestiques qui se levaient.

Elle compta dix minutes entre chaque contraction et en déduisit que cela tarderait encore quelques heures, mais elle se rappela combien les choses étaient allées vite pour James et elle s'effraya. Elle allait sonner, avant de songer qu'on saurait qu'elle n'était pas avec son époux et que cela renforcerait les rumeurs. Aussi, elle se leva avec décision et sortit de la chambre à sa recherche.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la plus proche chambre d'hôtes – Margareth était logée dans une autre partie de la demeure, donnant sur le sud. Elle frappa à la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée à clé. Elle remonta ensuite le couloir obscur jusqu'à la chambre voisine de celle des enfants, suivant son intuition. Cette fois, elle frappa une fois puis ouvrit sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Une bougie finissait de se consumer dans un coin de la chambre et la lumière du dehors filtrait légèrement. Darcy dormait dans un lit trop petit pour sa grande taille. « Fitzwilliam, » l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Sans qu'elle ait besoin de le répéter, son mari se tourna vers elle avec une expression confuse. « Quelle heure est-il ? – demanda-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

- Pas plus de cinq heures et demie.

- Seigneur… - soupira-t-il fatigué. – Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le bébé, le bébé naîtra aujourd'hui, » dit Elizabeth, et sans savoir pourquoi elle se mit à pleurer.

Darcy se leva d'un bond et accourut à elle. « En es-tu certaine ? – la pressa-t-il en la prenant par les épaules et la regardant dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question stupide ? » s'emporta-t-elle prise d'une contraction.

Il hocha la tête : c'était réellement une question idiote. Elizabeth se remit à sangloter en s'appuyant contre lui.

« Cela te fait très mal ? – demanda-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

- Non, plus maintenant.

- Alors, pourquoi ces pleurs ? – l'interrogea-t-il en essuyant ses larmes de ses doigts.

- Jane est en vacances à Bath. Georgiana… - Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et elle dut attendre avant de continuer. – Je serai seule et je suis effrayée.

- Tu ne seras pas seule, Mrs Reynolds sera avec toi et le médecin également, - essaya-t-il de la tranquilliser tandis qu'il la reconduisait à sa chambre. – Je vais tout de suite le faire appeler et il devrait être ici dans une heure, crois-tu que tu pourras tenir ? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et s'essuya le nez avec un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit. Elle ne resta pas cinq minutes seule, puisque Susan arriva immédiatement pour l'aider à se nettoyer et se changer. D'autres domestiques préparèrent le lit, le même où elle avait eu ses autres enfants. Darcy revint alors qu'elle était déjà alitée.

« As-tu déjeuné ? – lui demanda sa femme.

- Je voulais d'abord voir si tu allais bien, - répondit-il.

- Je vais aussi bien que possible. Il se passera encore du temps avant le pire moment. A présent, va déjeuner puis amène les enfants : je veux les voir tant que la douleur me le permet. »

Darcy acquiesça, l'embrassa sur le front et descendit. Quand il eut terminé son frugal et rapide déjeuner, il remonta en courant les escaliers pour aller chercher ses enfants. John était endormi, et il ordonna qu'on habille rapidement William et James.

Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer et Mrs Reynolds vint ouvrir, avant de s'éclipser pour les laisser seuls quelques instants. Elizabeth fit asseoir William à côté d'elle et James resta sur les genoux de son père.

« Aujourd'hui, vous aurez un nouveau petit frère ou une petite sœur, - leur dit-elle, et la main de William toucha son ventre enflé.

- Pourquoi ? – demanda-t-il curieux.

- Parce que mon ventre est maintenant trop petit pour que le bébé y reste, et qu'il a très envie de sortir et vous connaître, - lui répondit-elle. – A présent, je veux que vous soyez bien sages et que vous obéissiez bien à la nourrice, d'accord ?

- D'accord, - accepta le calme William, et James hocha la tête en suçant son pouce.

- Avant de partir, embrassez-moi, - les pria-t-elle tous les deux. – Et rappelez-vous que je vous aime très fort. »

Darcy reconduisit les enfants dans le couloir où les attendait la nourrice, et Mrs Reynolds s'avança pour lui parler. « Le docteur Gibson n'est pas au village. Andrew est allé chercher la sage-femme, Mrs Milton, » lui dit-elle à voix basse. Ces nouvelles ne lui plurent pas du tout, mais il ravala sa contrariété et réintégra la chambre avec un sourire.

« Mrs Milton va arriver, - annonça-t-il après une contraction qui avait été assez longue. – Le médecin est absent, et on m'a assuré que la sage-femme met au monde plus d'enfants que lui. »

Elizabeth voulut encore pleurer, et il le remarqua. « Je me sens si inutile et impuissant, - lui confia-t-il plein d'angoisse, en blottissant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolée, la dernière chose que je souhaite est te donner cette impression. Quand on a un bébé, on croit que la douleur va nous déchirer et qu'on n'aura pas la force d'y arriver, mais j'ai toujours quelqu'un à mon côté pour me dire que je m'en sortirai, et me tenir la main pour me réconforter. » Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes au souvenir de l'accouchement de Georgiana. « J'apprécie beaucoup Mrs Reynolds, elle était présente lors de mes autres accouchements, mais elle… elle n'est pas de ma famille, - ajouta-t-elle après s'être quelque peu tranquillisée, tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux en bataille de son époux.

- Je peux rester, - dit soudainement Darcy, leva la tête et la regardant avec résolution dans les yeux.

- Non, tu ne peux pas ! » répliqua-t-elle, prise par une nouvelle contraction.

Il attendit qu'elle passe pour entamer son argumentation. « Si, je le peux, personne ne me dira le contraire dans ma maison, - répondit-il obstinément.

- Ce n'est pas une affaire d'homme ! – protesta-t-elle, et pour un instant cela lui sembla une réponse typique de sa mère.

- J'ai vu des naissances, et si une femme peut y assister, je suis sûr qu'un homme le peut aussi, - rétorqua-t-il avec hauteur.

- Les seules naissances que tu as vues sont celles d'animaux ! – souligna-t-elle pour lui faire entendre raison, mais son visage s'était durci et il montrait cet entêtement familier impossible à faire plier.

- Je ne discuterai pas. J'ai pris ma décision, - dit-il, et il se leva pour retirer sa veste, la déposant sur le dossier de la chaise.

- J'ai besoin de marcher, aide-moi, - le pria-t-elle, et il la soutint par la taille pour qu'elle arpente la chambre.

- Tu n'y pas plus d'objection ? – s'étonna-t-il après deux tours de la pièce sans qu'Elizabeth ne dise rien.

- Non. Mrs Reynolds et la sage-femme se chargeront de t'expulser pour mon compte, - répondit-elle en se moquant.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, » rétorqua-t-il avec défi.

Lorsque la sage-femme arriva, Elizabeth avait perdu les eaux et les contractions se faisaient plus intenses et rapprochées. Darcy s'était entretenu avec Mrs Reynolds jusqu'à l'offenser, et était décidé à ne pas bouger de là. En entrant dans la chambre, Mrs Milton, une femme replète d'une quarantaine d'années, découvrit un spectacle inhabituel. Le jeune maître tenait la main de la parturiente tandis qu'elle semblait subir une forte contraction, et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux que la douleur de son épouse l'étreignait également.

« Mrs Milton, je suis Mr Darcy, - salua-t-il et, plein de conviction, il continua : - J'espère sincèrement que vous ne vous scandaliserez pas de ma présence car je ne compte pas me retirer, aussi si vous avez la moindre objection, dites-le dès à présent pour que j'aie le temps de faire chercher Mrs Wilkinson. » La matrone resta quelque peu surprise et ses joues couvertes de taches de rousseur prirent encore plus de couleur. « Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous pouvez disposer, comme j'en ai déjà avisé ma gouvernante, - dit-il en jetant un regard à Mrs Reynolds qui poursuivait sa tâche de rafraîchir Elizabeth avec grande offuscation.

- La seule chose qui m'intéresse est de mettre au monde cet enfant sain et sauf, monsieur, - répliqua-t-elle avec un accent du nord de l'Angleterre. – Si cela ne dérange pas madame, alors cela ne me pose pas de problème. »

Elizabeth allait intervenir quand son époux revint à son côté et l'interrompit. « Non, cela ne la dérange pas, » affirma-t-il en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Après quelques longues heures, la sage-femme indiqua qu'Elizabeth présentait une dilatation adéquate et que dans peu de temps l'enfant se présenterait.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? – demanda Darcy atterré, tandis qu'il voyait souffrir son épouse.

- Cela signifie qu'elle pourra bientôt commencer à pousser.

- Je veux pousser, - geignit Elizabeth, épuisée et meurtrie.

- Il faut attendre encore un peu, ma jolie, - dit la sage-femme.

- William… J'aimerais que tu ailles voir les enfants. Cela me tranquilliserait de savoir comment ils vont, - le pria-t-elle le visage couvert de sueur.

- Maintenant ? – s'étonna-t-il.

- Va, » lui dit-elle sans hésiter, prévoyant de faire fermer la porte quand il serait sorti.

Mais Darcy ne se laissa pas prendre, ayant appris à connaître les manipulations de son épouse. « Mrs Reynolds, pourriez-vous aller vous enquérir des enfants et de notre hôte ? – demanda-t-il innocemment à l'intendante.

- Mais je serais plus tranquille si tu y allais toi ! – insista Elizabeth, jouant son dernier atout.

- Je ne passerai pas cette porte tant qu'il ne sera pas né, » riposta-t-il avant de reprendre sa place à la tête du lit. Il n'avait été autorisé à rester que s'il se tenait près de la tête de sa femme, ce qu'il avait trouvé absurde l'ayant déjà vue nue auparavant, mais il avait accepté les conditions et il lui était interdit de regarder ailleurs.

« Vous pouvez commencer à pousser, maintenant, » indiqua bientôt la sage-femme. Après trois tentatives, durant lesquelles Darcy avait senti le sang cesser de circuler dans ses mains qu'agrippait Elizabeth, quelques mots de Mrs Milton donnèrent enfin un sens réel à toute l'expérience.

« Je vois une petite tête pleine de cheveux sombres !

- Vraiment ? – demanda Darcy qui sans demander la permission se pencha pour voir, et son visage se couvrit de stupéfaction. – Mon Dieu, ma chérie, c'est vrai !

- Poussez encore une fois et la tête sortira, » dit encore la sage-femme, et Darcy ne put s'empêcher de contempler le moment où son enfant venait au monde. Il ressentit comme une jubilation et ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes de bonheur.

« C'est une fille ! C'est une fille ! – s'exclama-t-il en couvrant de baisers le front d'Elizabeth, les pleurs de la petite retentissant derrière.

- Comment est-elle ? – demanda Elizabeth exténuée.

- Elle est parfaite, un très beau bébé. Je vous félicite, » dit Mrs Milton, avant d'emporter le nouveau-né pour le nettoyer.

- Dis-moi comment elle est, - supplia-t-elle son époux, qui s'approcha de la sage-femme qui préparait son bébé.

- C'est une poupée. Elle a les cheveux très sombres et je ne peux voir encore la couleur de ses yeux, mais j'espère qu'elle n'a pas hérité des tiens ou je devrai chasser de nombreux galants. » Elizabeth rit de ce commentaire : la pauvre enfant n'avait pas encore de nom et déjà son père s'imaginait faisant fuir ses prétendants.

« Tenez, Mr Darcy, portez-la à votre épouse puis vous devrez vous retirer. Il faut encore expulser le placenta, et c'est une chose que vous n'aimerez pas voir, » dit la sage-femme en riant.

Darcy s'approcha avec la fillette dans ses bras comme s'il portait un trésor. « Elle est vraiment magnifique ! – s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste tandis qu'il l'admirait émerveillé.

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, - répondit Elizabeth.

- Es-tu sûre de son nom ? » demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main. Elizabeth hocha la tête. « Georgiana Anne Darcy, » dit-il dans un murmure les noms de sa sœur et de sa mère.


	62. Chapitre LXII

**CHAPITRE LXII**

Darcy était à la fois épuisé et euphorique. Il amena ses fils faire la connaissance de leur petite sœur et embrasser leur mère. Margareth avait passé la journée en compagnie de ses neveux, parcourant les jardins de Pemberley et tissant des liens avec les plus jeunes de la maisonnée.

Après avoir nourri la petite, Elizabeth s'endormit exténuée par l'effort, et Mrs Reynolds se chargea de veiller sur son sommeil tandis que Darcy se préparait pour le souper. Le repas terminé, il resta à discuter avec Margareth au salon, ayant promis à sa femme de se montrer un hôte attentif tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas exercer ses obligations de maîtresse de maison.

« Je crois qu'Elizabeth est une femme chanceuse, - lui dit-elle après l'avoir écouté encore une fois raconter combien son épouse avait été incroyable ce jour-ci.

- Nous avons quatre enfants merveilleux. Quand je songe à ma vie il y a cinq ans, jamais je n'aurais imaginé une existence aussi complète.

- Je ne dis pas cela uniquement pour la belle famille que vous avez fondée, mais aussi pour avoir un époux qui l'aime tant au point d'être prêt à tous les sacrifices pour elle.

- Elle m'offre toujours plus. En vérité, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie : les inconnus me mettent mal à l'aise, je n'ai guère de conversation, je laisse souvent mon orgueil s'interposer entre nous et la liste est encore longue… C'est moi qui ai de la chance, - répondit-il en se moquant de lui-même.

- Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ne le ferait pas n'importe quel homme, et tu t'es toujours montré agréable avec moi, même quand nous n'étions que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Quant à la conversation, cela s'améliore avec l'intention et la pratique. Et sûrement, tu dois avoir d'autres qualités dont Elizabeth est tombée amoureuse.

- En plus de Pemberley, tu veux dire, - dit-il en plaisantant.

- Oui, en plus de Pemberley, » rit-elle à son tour.

La pendule sonna neuf heures. Il était encore tôt, mais la journée avait été longue. Darcy souhaitait aller voir sa femme et ses enfants avant de s'atteler à la tâche d'écrire les lettres à la famille qui devraient être envoyées à la première heure le lendemain.

« Je suis désolée, Fitzwilliam, tu dois être très fatigué, et vouloir voir Elizabeth avant de te retirer. Je te dérange sans doute.

- Non, je t'en prie ! Tu ne causes aucun dérangement, pardonne-moi si je te semble distrait.

- Excuses acceptées, - dit-elle avec un sourire avant de prendre son ouvrage qu'elle avait laissé de côté.

- J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas. La vie à Pemberley ne doit pas être ce que tu croyais.

- Je suis habituée à la vie dans les grandes maisons. J'y ai plusieurs fois travaillé comme institutrice, - répondit-elle en minimisant le sujet. – De plus, les enfants sont charmants et tu as une bibliothèque exceptionnelle.

- C'est un des endroits favoris de mon épouse, elle y a fait plus d'ajouts que plusieurs générations de Darcy réunies, - commenta-t-il en plaisantant encore, et sa sœur le regarda avec une certaine surprise. – Quoi donc ? – demanda-t-il en voyant l'expression qui un instant lui rappela Georgiana.

- Rien… Tu m'as toujours été décrit comme un homme si sérieux que j'avais presque peur de te rencontrer. Mais plus je te connais, plus je découvre que tu n'es pas comme les autres t'imaginent.

- C'est l'influence de mon épouse. Et à ce propos, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerais aller voir comment elle va, » annonça-t-il en se levant.

Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre. Dans le berceau placé à côté du lit, la petite fille dormait. C'était un grand bébé, mais elle parut à son père ce qu'il y avait de plus délicat et fragile au monde.

Mrs Reynolds était assise près de la fenêtre ouverte et lisait un missel à la lueur d'une lanterne. Darcy observa la lourde respiration d'Elizabeth et vit qu'elle dormait. Avant de sortir, il s'approcha de l'intendante.

« Si elle se réveille, prévenez-moi. Je vais écrire des lettres pendant quelque temps.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, - répondit l'aimable femme.

- Vous aussi, - répliqua-t-il, têtu.

- Je prendrai le premier tour, » dit-elle simplement, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter.

Darcy alluma un candélabre dans son ancienne chambre et s'installa devant le vieux bureau où il révisait ses leçons quand il était enfant. Il prépara ses feuilles, l'encrier et, tandis qu'il trempait sa plume, réfléchit à qui annoncer la nouvelle en premier. Il se dit qu'il conviendrait d'écrire d'abord à Mr Bennet, et qu'il pourrait envoyer à Jane une note plus courte. Sûrement, Charles viendrait immédiatement s'enquérir en personne des détails.

_###_

Il ne sut pas exactement à quel moment il s'était endormi, mais il se réveilla au son de coups frappés à la porte. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et étira son corps endolori par la position incommode dans laquelle il s'était affalé sur le bureau. La lettre à sa tante était restée à moitié terminée. Les coups à la porte se firent cette fois plus insistants. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se frotta les yeux. Puis, il se leva pour s'avancer vers la porte tandis qu'il arrangeait sa chemise.

« S'est-elle réveillée ? – demanda-t-il encore somnolent à Mrs Reynolds.

- Monsieur… je crois qu'il faut faire venir le médecin, » dit la gouvernante, la voix entrecoupée.

Darcy resta quelques instants à absorber ces paroles, incertain qu'il s'agisse d'Elizabeth ou du bébé. Il passa la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre. Entrant, il vit Georgiana endormie d'un sommeil innocent et pacifique et l'espace d'un moment, il se sentit soulagé. Mais quand il se tourna vers Elizabeth, il vit dans la faible lueur son visage couleur de cendre. Il s'assit sur le lit pour l'examiner de près et remarqua sa chemise de nuit trempée de sueur et ses mains glacées.

« Lizzie ! Lizzie, m'entends-tu ? » la pressa-t-il, caressant son front brûlant. L'absence de réaction de son épouse le désespéra. « Depuis combien de temps est-elle ainsi ?

- Il y a une heure, elle a commencé à s'agiter et j'ai senti une légère fièvre. Je lui ai appliqué des compresses froides mais cela a empiré.

- Faites chercher le docteur, maintenant ! – ordonna-t-il, nerveux.

- Monsieur, le médecin n'est pas au village, il faudra aller jusqu'à Matlock.

- Malédiction ! – s'exclama-t-il, réveillant le bébé qui se mit à pleurer.

- La famille de Peter vit à Matlock, et selon lui il y a un excellent médecin, un chirurgien qui a pratiqué dans l'armée, » essaya de le tranquilliser Mrs Reynolds.

Darcy prit Georgiana dans ses bras et la berça, cherchant à se rasséréner. « Elle allait bien, tout s'était bien passé… - murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- C'est la fièvre puerpérale (1)… - voulut expliquer la brave femme, mais elle se tut voyant l'état de son maître qui connaissait bien les conséquences de ces fièvres.

- Faites chercher le médecin, et si c'est nécessaire je ferai venir le meilleur de Londres, » ordonna-t-il à nouveau, plaçant la petite fille dans ses bras pour qu'elle l'emmène hors de la chambre.

Mrs Reynolds sortit rapidement et Darcy resta debout face à son épouse, essayant de garder sa contenance et refouler toutes ses peurs. Dehors, le jour commençait à se lever. Il s'assit et retrempa les compresses pour la rafraîchir. Elle ne montra aucune réaction quand il les lui passa sur le visage et le cou. Il lui prit la main, fragile et mince, avec l'anneau de saphir qui avait appartenu à sa mère.

« C'est une femme forte, elle s'en sortira. Tu verras, » dit Margareth en appuyant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère affligé. Avec sa robe de chambre et ses cheveux rassemblés en une longue tresse, il était évident que Mrs Reynolds venait de la réveiller.

« Je ne sais ce que je ferai s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, - dit-il la voix brisée, cachant son visage dans ses mains pour qu'elle ne le voit pas pleurer.

- N'y pense pas. Tu dois croire qu'elle est capable de s'en sortir. Elle est jeune, elle est forte et elle a beaucoup de raisons de vivre. Elle ne se rendra pas. »

Darcy sécha ses larmes et hocha la tête. Au même moment, Mrs Reynolds entra.

« Peter a envoyé son fils aîné chercher le docteur Holmes. A ce qu'on dit, ce garçon est le plus rapide des cavaliers.

- Bien, - répondit-il les yeux rougis. – Que pouvons-nous faire en attendant ?

- Il faudrait des feuilles de houx, - intervint Margareth qui avait repris la tâche de rafraîchir la malade.

- Des feuilles de houx ? – s'étonna-t-il.

- En décoction, elles provoquent la sudation et cela aide à faire baisser la fièvre. Il faudrait aussi apporter une baignoire remplie d'eau fraîche, - énonça-t-elle sous le regard surpris de ses interlocuteurs. – J'aime lire des ouvrages de médecine, » expliqua-t-elle.

On suivit les instructions de Margareth, baignant le visage et les épaules d'Elizabeth à l'eau glacée et lui faisant boire des gorgées de tisane. Mais les heures passaient et elle ne reprenait pas conscience. Au soir, la fièvre parut monter et la tranquillité du sommeil laissa place à une agitation incontrôlable. Darcy était désespéré. Il n'était sorti de la chambre que lorsque Margareth, Mrs Reynolds et Susan avaient dévêtu Elizabeth pour la plonger dans la baignoire. Il était alors allé voir ses enfants, notamment la petite qui était constamment veillée pour s'assurer qu'elle ne montrait aucun signe de fièvre.

« Le docteur est là ! » annonça soudain Susan en entrant en courant dans la chambre. Darcy lâcha la main d'Elizabeth et se leva d'un bond.

« Mr Darcy, » salua le médecin. C'était un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux très clairs dissimulés derrière de petites lunettes. Il avait sans doute été un jeune homme séduisant, mais le temps passé dans l'armée lui avait laissé une légère boiterie. Sans dire un mot de plus, il s'approcha du lit et examina rapidement sa patiente.

« Lui avez-vous administré quelque chose pour la sudation ?

- Oui, des tisanes et des bains de houx.

- Bien, vous avez fait ce que j'aurais demandé.

- Allez-vous la saigner (2) ? – demanda Darcy.

- Non, je ne crois pas que cela soit bénéfique. Elle a besoin de repos, - dit-il en soulevant la tête de sa patiente et lui donnant à boire le contenu d'un flacon. – C'est du laudanum (3). »

Peu après, Elizabeth redevint tranquille. Le médecin fut conduit par Margareth à la cuisine pour qu'on lui serve une collation, et Mrs Reynolds arrangea des couvertures sur un sofa dans la chambre.

« Cette nuit, vous allez dormir, - lui dit Darcy qui fixait sa tasse de thé sans la boire, et levant les yeux pour la regarder il ajouta : - Pas de discussion. »

La gouvernante sortit après une courbette, et il laissa la tasse sur un guéridon près du lit. Il prit une main de son épouse et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ma Lizzie… ma belle et obstinée bien-aimée. Je te supplie de t'accrocher à la vie, de lutter de toutes tes forces. Si tu te rends, je ne pourrai vivre sans toi, » lui dit-il en murmurant contre son visage endormi. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front et se rassit près d'elle. Joignant les mains autour de celle d'Elizabeth, il ferma les yeux pour prier.

Cette nuit-là, il n'alla pas dormir, ne s'en croyant pas capable. Le médecin voulut lui administrer un peu de laudanum, mais il refusa catégoriquement. Tandis que Mr Holmes se reposait dans un fauteuil, il veilla sa femme à l'affut du moindre changement. Les heures semblaient ne pas s'écouler et il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il entendit sonner la pendule : vingt-quatre heures s'étaient passées depuis le début de la fièvre. Il sentit ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes retenues.

« Will… - l'appela-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis là, - dit-il en lui serrant la main. – Je suis là.

- Le bébé… ? » demanda-t-elle avec un effort considérable. Elle avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières semblaient peser des tonnes.

« Elle va bien, le médecin l'a examinée. Elle n'a pas de fièvre, » la rassura-t-il. Elle esquissa un sourire de soulagement et referma les yeux. « Lizzie, réveilla-toi ! » la supplia-t-il.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et lui serra faiblement la main en signe de tendresse. « Je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime…tous, - dit-elle avec effort.

- Ne parle pas. Bois, cela te soulagera, » insista-t-il en portant la tasse de tisane à ses lèvres. après quelques gorgées, Elizabeth écarta la tasse et se renversa sur les oreillers épuisée.

« Margareth est bonne… » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Darcy ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, et crut que la fièvre la faisait délirer.

« Shhh, - la tranquillisa-t-il en lui passant une compresse sur le front.

- Elle pourra t'aider… les enfants, » balbutia-t-elle. Il comprit alors qu'Elizabeth cherchait à se sentir libre de le laisser et partir en paix.

« Que dis-tu ? Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Je t'interdis de même y penser ! » s'écria-t-il en bondissant de sa chaise.

Le médecin se réveilla en un sursaut et s'avança vers le lit. Il lui prit le pouls, voyant que sa patiente était bouleversée et avait des larmes dans les yeux. « Mrs Darcy, vous devez vous reposer, ne vous agitez pas, » la pria-t-il en fixant l'époux d'un regard sévère.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et tourna ses yeux enfiévrés vers son mari. « S'il te plaît… Ecoute-moi… » murmura-t-elle suppliante. Darcy reprit sa contenance et revint s'asseoir. « Je veux fermer les yeux et j'ai peur de ne plus les ouvrir, » dit Elizabeth en caressant le visage de son époux qui s'était penché sur elle pour l'entendre.

Darcy secoua la tête et ferma les yeux avec force. « Tout ira bien, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. J'ai envoyé chercher un médecin à Londres. Tout ira bien.

- Tu n'en sais rien, - répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. – N'aies pas peur pour moi. Je serai bien.

- Mais pas moi ! » répliqua-t-il avec fureur. Il haïssait l'entendre parler ainsi.

« Je m'inquiète… et les enfants… - continua-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Alors, bats-toi ! Ne te laisse pas vaincre ! Sinon, je ne pardonnerai jamais ni à toi, ni à Dieu, - dit Darcy avec ressentiment.

- Ne dis pas cela, - le pria-t-elle en essayant de l'atteindre, comme il s'était éloigné d'elle.

- Tu as ouvert mon cœur et maintenant tu veux le laisser à nu, » répondit-il en enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine et l'étreignant avec force. Quelques instants plus tard, sa respiration s'étant calmée, il réalisa qu'Elizabeth s'était rendormie.

###

Pendant deux jours encore, Elizabeth lutta contre la fièvre. Elle se réveillait parfois, et les moments où on la plongeait dans l'eau étaient douloureux. Elle ne restait jamais consciente très longtemps, mais chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux elle voyait son époux à côté d'elle. Darcy dormait à peine quelques heures par jour, couché dans un fauteuil. Il quittait rarement la chambre, et seulement pour voir ses enfants : Elizabeth ne lui pardonnerait pas qu'il les néglige.

Georgiana ne ressemblait en rien à la tante dont elle portait le nom. C'était un mélange de ses deux parents, mais elle ressemblait le plus à Elizabeth comme sa mère, elle avait de grands yeux sombres et vifs, bordés de longs cils. Darcy découvrit que la bercer pour qu'elle s'endorme était le seul moment de paix dans ces jours troublés. Margareth l'avait encouragé à partager ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su exprimer ses sentiments. Seule Elizabeth savait l'obtenir.

Jane et Charles étaient arrivés dès qu'ils avaient reçu les nouvelles, et souvent il s'emportait contre sa belle-sœur pour soigner Elizabeth.

Le quatrième jour fut une épreuve difficile. La fièvre s'intensifia sans qu'ils parviennent à la faire tomber. Dans son délire, Elizabeth prononçait des paroles inintelligibles. Le médecin leur suggéra de se préparer au pire. Mais Darcy s'y refusait : il avait perdu sa mère et sa sœur, il ne pourrait pas la perdre _elle_ aussi.

Tandis qu'il veillait sur le sommeil agité d'Elizabeth, il se souvint de la première fois où il l'avait vue. En entrant dans la salle de bal, il l'avait tout de suite remarquée. Elle n'était pas la plus belle de l'assemblée, mais elle irradiait d'intelligence et de vivacité. Il s'était senti intimidé et attiré par elle et cela lui avait déplu, car elle n'avait ni argent ni relation. Mais pour autant qu'il ait essayé de prendre de la distance et s'isoler, il n'avait pas réussi à se l'ôter de l'esprit.

Il avait du papier et une plume pour communiquer à son beau-père les dernières nouvelles, mais sans s'en rendre compte il commença à écrire à son épouse ce qu'elle signifiait dans sa vie.

_My love, your love_

_Has opened up a world I have never known _

_All hope was found_

_A place I never dreamed I would go._

_Feels like only yesterday I had locked my heart away_

_Safe behind a castle of stone_

_Sure I would always be alone._

_Only you know how_

_To hear me through the silence._

_You reach a part of me that no one else can see._

_Forever true, there is only me and you, _

_Only me and you._

_In your face I trust,_

_With you beside me I am standing strong._

_One truth, two hearts,_

_You took my life and made it beautiful, _

_So you dared to let me shine,_

_Even walk a step behind._

_Willingly you give yourself to me_

_Knowing who I was born to be._

_Only you know how_

_To hear me through the silence (_4_)_.

« Will… - murmura Elizabeth en se réveillant et revenant à la réalité.

- Je suis là, je suis toujours là, » répondit-il en lui prenant la main, et en lui caressant le front son cœur bondit en découvrant que la fièvre avait disparu. Elizabeth lui sourit et ce fut comme voir se lever le soleil en pleine nuit. « Docteur ! Docteur ! » appela-t-il avec enthousiasme. Le médecin bondit du fauteuil et se précipita vers le lit, craignant le pire, mais restant surpris à la vue de sa patiente calme et tranquille.

« Que la fièvre soit tombée est une excellente nouvelle, mais ne crions pas victoire trop vite. Il faudra rester à l'affut du moindre changement, - avertit-il sans dissimuler sa satisfaction.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? De l'eau, un autre oreiller ? – s'empressa Darcy qui était extatique et souhaitait collaborer autant que possible à son rétablissement.

- Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour voir les enfants, - dit Elizabeth en jetant un œil à la pendule qui marquait cinq heures du matin.

- Je crains qu'il ne soit plus tôt que tard, - lui répondit Darcy en souriant. – Autre chose ? »

L'estomac d'Elizabeth grogna de faim, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien avalé de consistant depuis cinq jours. Darcy rit de plaisir. « Je crois que je pourrais manger un morceau, » dit-elle, heureuse d'aller mieux.

* * *

**1** _La fièvre puerpérale est une maladie infectieuse qui survient à la suite d'un accouchement, d'un avortement ou d'une fausse couche, lorsque le placenta n'a pas été complètement expulsé ou par manque d'hygiène. En l'absence de traitement efficace (antibiotiques), l'infection peut évoluer vers la septicémie ou l'embolie (obstruction de vaisseaux sanguins). La fièvre puerpérale était la principale cause de mortalité maternelle aux XVIII__e__ et XIX__e__ siècles._

**2**_ Sur la saignée, cf. Chapitre 43, note 2._

**3**_ Le laudanum est une préparation pharmaceutique tirée du pavot. Au XIXe siècle, à une époque où la pharmacopée était limitée, le laudanum et ses dérivés étaient utilisés dans de nombreux cas pathologiques._

**4**_« Mon amour, ton amour/A ouvert un monde que je ne connaissais pas,/Et j'y ai trouvé l'espoir,/Un endroit où je n'avais jamais rêvé d'aller./Il me semble qu'hier seulement, j'avais enfermé au loin mon cœur/A l'abri d'une muraille de pierre,/Certain que je serais toujours seul./Toi seule sais/M'entendre dans le silence,/Tu as atteint une partie de moi que nul autre ne peut voir./Pour toujours, il n'y aura que toi et moi,/Que toi et moi./Je te vois, j'ai confiance,/Avec toi à mes côtés je me sens fort./Une vérité, deux cœurs,/Tu as pris ma vie et tu l'as rendue belle,/En me laissant briller/Et même marchant un pas derrière./Tu t'es donnée à moi,/Sachant pour quoi j'étais né./ Toi seule sais/M'entendre dans le silence. » Traduit et adapté de _Only You_, de Sinnead O'Connor (BOF _The Young Victoria_, de Jean-Marc Vallée)_


	63. Chapitre LXIII

**CHAPITRE LXIII**

Les jours passaient et le rétablissement d'Elizabeth était lent. On la traitait comme une fragile poupée de porcelaine et qu'elle ne s'en plaigne pas était le signe qu'elle n'était pas bien. Les visites lui étaient interdites et le temps qu'elle passait avec ses enfants était strictement contrôlé par la nourrice sous les ordres du maître, aussi les journées semblaient monotones à la convalescente. Elle passait de longues heures à dormir, et devait souvent lutter contre ses paupières lourdes pour passer plus de temps avec sa petite fille.

Jane s'était installée à Pemberley. Elle prodiguait à sa sœur de meilleurs soins qu'une infirmière, tandis que le docteur Holmes que l'on voyait si souvent à Pemberley était considéré presque comme un membre de la famille. Malgré toute cette attention, Elizabeth ne se rétablissait pas aussi vite que tous l'espéraient et restée alitée dans sa chambre. Elle apparaissait amaigrie et frêle, et sa peau avait un teint pâle et sombre sous ses grands yeux qui trahissaient encore son intelligence.

Darcy la fixait avec inquiétude quand elle ne le regardait pas. L'idée de la perdre, ou que sa santé ne s'améliore pas et qu'elle retombe malade, le tenaillait toujours. Ces pensées troubles couraient dans sa tête, en cet après-midi de septembre tandis qu'il attisait le feu dans la chambre où Elizabeth reposait.

« Jane… - murmura son épouse en sortant de son sommeil.

- C'est moi, - dit Darcy en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit à côté d'elle. – Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- J'ai assez dormi pour aujourd'hui, » dit-elle avec un sourire en essayant de se redresser un peu.

Darcy ajusta les oreillers et la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien, il l'installa plus confortablement dans le lit. L'inquiétude se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne puisse le dissimuler à son épouse.

« Mr Darcy, cessez de tant vous préoccuper ou cette ligne qui se creuse ici ne s'effacera pas, » dit-elle en passant son index sur les rides qui se formaient entre ses sourcils froncés. Il appuya son visage contre la main fine et chaude qui le caressait et ferma les yeux. Il paraissait abattu. « Je vais bien, cesse de t'affliger. Dans quelques jours je pourrai me lever, tu verras, - le rassura-t-elle et, pleine de culpabilité, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Shhh… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, - la consola son mari. – Je suis juste fatigué, les dernières semaines n'ont pas été faciles. Tu dois seulement te concentrer pour reprendre des forces. Il y a quatre enfants qui ont plus besoin de toi que moi.

- William, sais-tu ce que je souhaiterais ? – lui demanda-t-elle en repoussant ses cheveux derrière les oreilles.

- Quoi donc ? – s'enquit-il, attentif aux besoins de son épouse.

- Un baiser. Je ne me souviens plus du dernier que tu m'as donné.

- Ne t'ai-je pas embrassée ce matin lorsque je suis venu voir comment tu allais ? – répondit-il en éludant sa requête.

- Un baiser sur le front est tout ce que j'obtiens de toi dernièrement. Ce n'est pas à ce genre de baiser que je fais allusion, - se plaignit-elle en feignant l'amertume, jouant encore avec ses cheveux châtains.

- Ils sont un peu longs, je dois demander à mon barbier de venir les couper, - commenta-t-il en ignorant la main de son épouse qui le tirait doucement vers elle.

- Je crois que le Dr Gibson et le Dr Holmes conviendraient avec moi qu'un bon baiser donné par mon époux serait quelque peu revigorant et pourrait redonner de la couleur à mes joues pâles, » argumenta-t-elle de façon suggestive.

Darcy sourit, mes ses yeux demeurèrent tristes. Il plaça ses bras de chaque côté d'elle et se pencha lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent. Pour un moment il ne fit plus aucun mouvement, il respirait simplement près d'elle, sentant son souffle chaud. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans les siens l'espace d'un instant, avant de dévier le regard vers sa bouche pour s'unir en un délicat et doux baiser. Il s'écarta ensuite lentement et la regarda encore, examinant les résultats de leur échange : Elizabeth avait encore les yeux fermés, sa respiration était un peu agitée et ses joues étaient rougissantes.

A ce moment, Jane frappa à la porte un livre à la main, disposée à faire la lecture à la convalescente si elle était éveillée. Darcy en profita pour se retirer dans sa chambre, enfin finie d'être rénovée, et laissa les dames seules.

Jane approcha un fauteuil du lit et plaça un chandelier près d'elle pour lire sans s'abîmer les yeux.

« Comment vont les enfants ? – demanda Elizabeth tandis que sa sœur cherchait la page où elles avaient précédemment arrêté leur lecture.

- Tous vont très bien. J'ai ordonné à Mrs Johnson d'amener Georgie dans une heure. – Après un bref silence, elle ajouta : - Je crois que je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas.

- Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant, je suis alitée depuis une éternité tout le monde me cache des choses et je n'ai aucun moyen de rien savoir. Je crois que quelque chose trouble Fitzwilliam et il ne veut pas me le dire.

- Il est normal qu'il souhaite te ménager. Peut-être l'ignores-tu, mais tu as été gravement malade et tu n'es pas encore remise, - répondit Jane sur un ton de reproche, et Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Eh bien, comptes-tu me confier à la fin ton secret ? Ou préfères-tu continuer à me narguer ? – interrogea-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- En réalité c'est un soupçon, mais que je crois bien fondé, » dit sa sœur, badine, en même temps qu'elle refermait le livre. Elizabeth lui fit signe de continuer. « Il s'agit d'un certain médecin qui vient fort souvent ici, et passe plus de temps avec une certaine jeune femme qu'avec la malade à qui il prétend rendre visite.

- Veux-tu dire que Holmes courtise Margareth ? » comprit-elle en faisant le lien. Sa sœur hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Mais, que sait-il de la situation de Maggie ? – demanda-t-elle encore.

- Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on peut aborder ouvertement, mais tout le village est au courant aussi je suppose qu'il l'est également.

- Tout le village est au courant ? – s'inquiéta Elizabeth.

- Je suis navrée, ma chérie. C'est le problème d'avoir tant de domestiques, un secret devient très difficile à garder. Mais je pensais que tu serais heureuse qu'enfin la lumière soit faire sur cette affaire, - dit Jane face à la préoccupation de sa sœur.

- Fitzwilliam ne doit pas être du même avis. Peut-être est-ce de cela dont il ne me parle pas, - se lamenta-t-elle.

- Je ne peux t'assurer que tout soit certain entre Maggie et Mr Holmes, mais en revanche je peux te certifier que ton mari n'a qu'un seul souci, et c'est ta santé. »

L'heure passa rapidement et avant qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, la nourrice amenait le bébé et Margareth le petit John. Les derniers membres de la famille Darcy étaient ceux qui souffraient le plus de la relative absence de leur mère.

Jane décida bientôt que la visite avait assez duré, voyant qu'Elizabeth était fatiguée et que l'heure du souper approchait. Les enfants furent ramenés à la nursery et elle sonna pour qu'on serve le repas.

« Je peux me servir seule, - protesta Elizabeth lorsque sa sœur entreprit de lui donner sa soupe comme à une enfant.

- Quand je verrai que tes mains ne tremblent plus, je te laisserai faire, » répliqua-t-elle. Jane prenait très au sérieux sa tâche de prendre la place de leur mère décédée.

« Tu n'auras guère le temps de te changer et descendre souper, - remarqua Elizabeth.

- Personne ne me reprochera mon retard, - lui répondit son aînée sans y prêter plus d'attention.

- Puis-je entrer ? » s'enquit Darcy en ouvrant la porte qui séparait leurs chambres. Elizabeth hocha la tête, se disant qu'il n'était pas habituel qu'il demande l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. « Je me suis déjà changé, je peux rester avec elle le temps que vous en fassiez de même, » s'adressa-t-il à Jane. Elle accepta sa proposition et sortit, après lui avoir indiqué ce que la malade devait avaler en dépit de ses protestations.

Darcy prit sa place et se mit à lui donner de petites bouchées de la deuxième assiette, qui contenait une pièce de viande juteuse et des légumes.

« Les enfants se sont beaucoup attachés à Maggie, - commenta-t-il pour engager une conversation banale.

- En effet. C'est un grand réconfort pour moi de les savoir sous sa supervision, tandis que je suis sous celle de Jane, - dit-elle en protestant.

- Préfèrerais-tu que cela soit Mrs Reynolds ? » demanda son époux, sachant bien la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

Elizabeth prit une gorgée de vin que lui offrit Darcy et préféra ne pas répondre. « Peut-être, s'il fait beau demain, pourrai-je me lever quelque temps… » avança-t-elle, attendant de voir sa réaction.

Darcy resta avec la fourchette à mi-chemin, se figeant pour analyser un instant la situation. « J'aimerais que le médecin t'y autorise avant de prendre cette décision, et il ne viendra pas avant samedi, » répondit-il hésitant, face au visage décomposé de sa femme. Il connaissait assez Elizabeth pour savoir qu'elle souhaitait réellement guérir enfin, et voulait se sentir bien et forte pour reprendre ses tâches de mère et d'épouse. « Je crois que t'installer confortablement près du feu pour un moment ne te fera pas de mal, » céda-t-il.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Elizabeth et elle se pencha pour l'étreindre. Il la serra contre lui et, atteint par sa joie, oublia durant quelques instants l'angoisse des dernières semaines.

« Je vais froisser ton habit, - dit Elizabeth en s'écartant un peu.

- Peu importe, - répondit-il, l'attirant de nouveau contre son torse et caressant ses cheveux dénoués.

- Tu me manques, - murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis là, » dit-il, sans l'interroger sur les motifs de ce sentiment.

_###_

Se lever, même pour quelques brefs moments, lui fit le plus grand bien et le Dr Holmes fut très satisfait de la voir aussi rétablie quand il lui rendit visite quelques jours plus tard, tant et si bien qu'il lui permit de faire de courtes promenades près de la maison, toujours surveillée et accompagnée par quelqu'un.

C'est dans cette activité que le médecin la trouva quand il revint à Pemberley, une semaine plus tard.

« Bonjour, Mrs Darcy, Mrs Bingley, Miss Kent… » salua-t-il d'une courbette, après être descendu de cheval. Elizabeth aiguisa son sens de l'observation pour étudier comment se comportait sa belle-sœur en présence du docteur.

« Bonjour, Mr Holmes, - salua-t-elle à son tour, tenant toujours le bras de Jane. – Nous étions sur le point de rentrer, voulez-vous prendre le thé avec nous ? Je vous préviens qu'il n'y aura que nous, car mon époux s'est rendu à Londres et ne sera pas de retour avant la mi-octobre.

- J'en serais ravi. Et que Mr Darcy n'ait pas reporté davantage son voyage est le signe que vous allez beaucoup mieux, - répondit-il avec courtoisie.

- Je vais mieux, en effet, et de plus il a laissé ses chiens de garde pour me surveiller de près, - plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ses chiens de garde ? – s'étonna-t-il, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison.

- Oui : ma sœur, Mrs Reynolds et bien que ce soit difficile à croire, Miss Kent également. Et si cela vous semble peu, mon beau-frère vient passer les fins de semaine.

- Cela prouve que tous se préoccupent beaucoup de votre santé, » dit-il avec un sourire et un regard furtif vers Margareth.

- Je crois que je vais m'asseoir quelques minutes avec Jane, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Chère Maggie, peux-tu accompagner Mr Holmes jusqu'à la maison et commander le thé ? » demanda Elizabeth en s'asseyant sur un banc de marbre.

Les deux sœurs restèrent assises sans dire un mot, les regardant s'éloigner.

« Je dois avouer que tu as été très subtile, bien plus que ne l'aurait été Maman, - remarqua Jane en brisant le silence.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis une personne convalescente qui a besoin de se reposer, - dit Elizabeth en feignant l'innocence.

- Oui, bien sûr, - répondit Jane qui n'était pas dupe, avant de se lever et de lui offrir son bras. – T'es-tu suffisamment reposée ? »

Elizabeth se leva et se mit à marcher lentement vers la maison. « Charles te manque-t-il ? – interrogea-t-elle sa sœur aînée.

- Un peu, mais ce n'est jamais trop, - lui répondit-elle en espérant qu'elle ne s'agite pas. – Je suis bien avec toi, il y a les enfants, la semaine passe rapidement et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Charles est là.

- Will me manque, - dit Elizabeth pour elle-même, sans réaliser qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

- Il est parti il y a une semaine à peine ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu serais une de ces femmes qui ne peuvent vivre sans leur époux plus de quelques jours, - répliqua Jane en essayant de la provoquer.

- Il me manquait déjà avant d'être parti, - dit-elle en s'arrêtant pour regarder sa sœur pleine de mélancolie.

- Que veux-tu dire ? – lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Oublie, ce n'est rien, - mentit-elle, et elle afficha un sourire. – Pressons-nous, le thé doit être prêt. »

Jane resta pensive le reste de l'après-midi, sachant que quelque chose préoccupait Elizabeth et espérant pouvoir parler seule avec elle.

Avant de partir, le Dr Holmes accompagna Elizabeth et Jane jusqu'à la chambre pour examiner une nouvelle fois sa patiente.

« Je crois qu'il n'est plus nécessaire que je vienne, - dit-il après qu'il lui eut pris le pouls.

- Vraiment ? » demandèrent les deux femmes en même temps. Mr Holmes hocha la tête.

Jane prit la main d'Elizabeth et la pressa, le sourire aux lèvres. « Ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles, - dit Elizabeth avec soulagement, tandis qu'elle rendait son geste affectueux à sa sœur. – Jane, pourrais-tu aller à la bibliothèque chercher le livre que j'ai promis au docteur ? Nous descendrons dans quelques minutes, » la pria-t-elle pour rester seule à seul avec le médecin. Sa sœur quitta la pièce, comprenant bien qu'il s'agissait d'un prétexte, mais pensant que la conversation concernerait Margareth.

Le médecin rangeait ses instruments dans sa mallette, absorbé dans ses pensées, quand Elizabeth reprit la parole.

« Mr Holmes, je souhaiterais savoir une chose, - déclara-t-elle.

- J'espère pouvoir vous être utile, - répondit-il courtoisement.

- Pourrai-je avoir d'autres enfants ? – demanda-t-elle, le regard baissé sur ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

- Je croyais que Mr Darcy en avait discuté avec vous, - s'étonna-t-il.

- La conversation n'est pas l'une des qualités de mon époux, - répondit-elle, tâchant de dissimuler son trouble.

- J'imagine qu'il n'a pas voulu vous inquiéter, - raisonna le médecin plus pour lui-même que son interlocutrice. – Mrs Darcy, votre état a été très grave, et vraiment je ne pensais pas que vous survivriez. Mon avis est qu'il ne serait pas souhaitable que vous ayez d'autres enfants, au moins pour quelque temps. Peut-être, plus tard, si vous êtes totalement remise… »

Il se tut voyant que des larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Elizabeth. Il la plaignit, elle était jeune et aimait son époux.

« Mr Darcy le sait-il depuis longtemps ? – demanda-t-elle encore en séchant son visage avec un mouchoir délicatement brodé.

- Je lui ai fait mes recommandations il y a plusieurs semaines.

- Pardonnez cette scène, - dit Elizabeth en essayant de recouvrer sa contenance et, se levant rapidement, elle ajouta : - Merci pour tout, j'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à revenir nous voir. »

Ils remontaient le couloir quand, avant d'atteindre les escaliers, le docteur s'arrêta et fixant son chapeau, prit la parole.

« Mrs Darcy, croyez-vous que votre époux approuverait qu'un médecin aux revenus modestes rende visite à sa sœur ?

- Je ne saurais vous dire, mon mari est extrêmement protecteur envers ceux qu'il aime. Il a causé un scandale lorsqu'il a découvert que Georgiana était amoureuse. » Elle se souvenait de tout comme cela avait eu lieu des décennies auparavant, mais cependant elle réalisa avec surprise que peu de temps avait passé, et tant de choses étaient arrivées… « Je crois qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Songez plutôt à savoir si _elle_ est intéressée, » dit-elle pour l'encourager, et en savoir un peu plus sur l'état de la supposée romance.

- Sincèrement, je l'ignore. C'est une jeune femme charmante, cultivée et intelligente. Je n'ai pas osé lui confier mes sentiments sans avoir l'approbation de son frère.

- Cela montre quel gentleman vous êtes. Mr Darcy sera de retour quelques jours avant son anniversaire, et je vous promets d'ici là de lui écrire pour le faire à cette idée, » dit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour descendre les escaliers.

Elizabeth remplit sa promesse et le soir même écrivit à Darcy. Dans sa lettre, elle ne fit état que de bonnes nouvelles : son évident rétablissement, les faits et gestes de William et James, la santé des plus petits Darcy aimait être informé de ses enfants, et ne pas les voir était ce qui lui manquait le plus lorsqu'il s'absentait.

Quelques jours plus tard, Elizabeth reçut la réponse de son époux. Il se réjouissait de savoir qu'elle reprenait une vie normale, lui faisait mille recommandations, l'interrogeait sur les enfants et lui racontait qu'il avait vu les Gardiner. En conclusion de sa missive, il annonçait qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas pour son anniversaire, ses affaires le retenant plus de temps que prévu en principe, en plus de son intention de se rendre dans le Kent auprès de sa tante dont la santé déclinait.

Elizabeth savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'excuses. Il cherchait à s'éloigner d'elle. ses mots ne pouvaient la tromper.

_###_

Jane entra dans la chambre et y trouva sa sœur la lettre dans les mains et les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? – s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude. – De mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Oui et non, - répondit Elizabeth en pleurs.

- Assieds-toi, - lui ordonna Jane, se plaçant à côté d'elle en lui prenant les mains, qui étaient glacées. – Tu vas te rendre malade.

- Je dois aller à Londres, - dit-elle après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé que lui avait servi sa sœur.

- De quoi parles-tu ? – s'étonna-t-elle.

- Fitzwilliam pense que nous devrions être séparés, - et disant cela, elle se remit à pleurer.

- Comment ? A-t-il écrit cela ? – Jane était indignée. – Quel genre de gentleman est-ce là ?

- Il ne le dit pas en ces mots exacts, mais il est évident que c'est ce qu'il songe faire, - expliqua Elizabeth entre ses sanglots.

- Voyons, que dit-il exactement ? – demanda Jane sans se fier à l'état émotionnel de sa sœur.

- Qu'il restera plus longtemps à Londres, avant de se rendre dans le Kent. Il semble qu'il ne viendra pas pour son anniversaire. Ne vois-tu pas, jamais il n'a été absent aussi longtemps !

- Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'il souhaite rester séparé de toi ? – l'interrogea-t-elle, désirant lui faire entendre raison.

- Le médecin l'a informé qu'il ne serait pas souhaitable que nous ayons d'autres enfants.

- Je suis désolée, - lui dit-elle en l'étreignant avec affection.

- Jane, comment Charles et toi faites-vous ? – osa-t-elle demander.

- Ceci est personnel, et si vous vous aimez, vous le résoudrez entre vous, - répondit Jane embarrassée.

- Je crains qu'il ne décide de vivre à Londres en nous laissant ici. Beaucoup d'hommes de sa position en font de même, et oublient l'épouse qu'ils ont laissée en province, - songea Elizabeth avec amertume.

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans vous à ses côtés, - la consola sa sœur en la serrant contre elle et la berçant comme un enfant.

- Il le fera, s'il croit que c'est mieux ainsi. Je dois lui parler.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Et j'obtiendrai l'aide de Charles, Margareth et Mrs Reynolds s'il le faut.

- Jane, je t'en prie… - la supplia-t-elle, espérant la faire plier.

- Veux-tu que j'écrive à Mr Darcy pour l'informer de ton absurde conclusion et tes plans insensés ? – répliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la menace.

- Non, je ne le veux pas, » admit-elle sérieusement. Mais l'idée ne l'abandonna pas. Elle se comporta normalement, comme si elle avait oublié l'incident, le temps nécessaire pour que Jane décide enfin de rentrer chez elle.

Le même après-midi que le retour de Jane à Green Park, elle pria le cocher de s'apprêter à se rendre au village le lendemain. Au matin, elle laissa à Margareth une note lui expliquant qu'elle devait se rendre rapidement à Londres, mais reviendrait dans quelques jours. Elle demanda à sa femme de chambre de la lui remettre à son réveil, et assura à Mrs Reynolds qu'elle serait de retour quelques heures plus tard.

Arrivant au village, elle avisa ses conducteurs que ses projets avaient changé, et qu'ils iraient jusqu'à la capitale. Les pauvres hommes restèrent étonnés, mais n'osèrent pas protester. Ils durent s'arrêter plus souvent que de coutume, mais les chevaux avaient besoin de repos et Elizabeth aussi. Dans sa hâte, elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié certaines choses dont elle avait besoin, et n'avait qu'une tenue de rechange.

_###_

Le mouvement de la voiture lui avait donné une forte migraine, et elle ne réalisa pas qu'ils étaient entrés dans la ville jusqu'à ce que le véhicule freine brusquement. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et vit les spectaculaires constructions de Governor Street. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à quelques minutes de confronter son mari, et son estomac se noua. Que se passerait-il s'il refusait de l'écouter ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser, cela ne faisait qu'empirer son mal de tête.

Il était midi passé et Elizabeth se demanda si elle trouverait son époux chez eux. La voiture s'arrêta au pied du bâtiment familier. Elle le saurait bientôt, se dit-elle. Il fallut au majordome qui lui ouvrit la porte quelques secondes pour la reconnaître, et immédiatement il ordonna que l'on sorte les bagages.

« Je n'ai emmené qu'un petit sac de voyage, - répondit Elizabeth. – C'était un départ quelque peu improvisé.

- Je comprends, - dit le vieil homme, en gardant ses pensées pour lui.

- Mr Darcy est-il présent ? – demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Oui, madame. Permettez-moi d'aller l'informer de votre arrivée, - dit-il.

- Non, dites-moi seulement où il se trouve. J'aimerais le surprendre, - ordonna-t-elle.

- Il est dans le bureau. »

Elizabeth lissa sa coiffure et pinça ses joues. Elle voulait paraître guérie et présentable, mais en passant devant un haut miroir, l'image qu'il lui rendit n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait : elle semblait fatiguée et négligée. Face à son reflet, elle réarrangea ses épingles à cheveux, repinça ses joues pour leur donner plus de couleur et passa ses mains sur la jupe de la robe qu'elle avait revêtue ce matin-là.

Elle frappa à la porte de ses doigts repliés et remarqua que ses mains tremblaient de nervosité.

« Entrez, » résonna la voix de son mari. Comme cette voix lui manquait ! Ce n'était pas la même chose de l'imaginer en lisant ses lettres, que de l'entendre réellement. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, décidée à l'affronter.

Darcy se leva et resta perplexe à sa vue. « Elizabeth ! - fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

- Je suis venue te dire que je ne t'abandonnerai pas, et que tu es un sot si tu imagines que je resterai à Pemberley à t'observer de loin oublier ta famille et te vouer à la vie dissipée de la ville, - déclara-t-elle d'un trait, sans respirer, et après avoir repris son souffle elle ajouta : - Bonjour.

- Lizzie, de quoi diable parles-tu ? – s'étonna-t-il.

- Le médecin t'a dit que je ne devrais pas avoir d'autres enfants, et dès lors tu commences à te comporter étrangement. D'abord, tu changes de chambre, puis tu pars pour Londres dès que possible et enfin tu reportes toujours plus ton retour. Essaye-donc de me prouver que tu ne songes pas à faire la même chose que ton père, - répliqua-t-elle avec morgue.

- Voyons si je te comprends bien : tu m'accuses d'être parti pour Londres pour me vouer au jeu et aux femmes ? Et tes preuves sont que j'ai repris mon ancienne chambre et me suis absenté plus de temps que prévu ?

- Tu énonces cela comme des banalités. Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude ! – se plaignit-elle pleine d'amertume.

- J'ai changé de chambre car je souhaitais que tu aies le plus de confort possible tandis que tu te rétablissais. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas venu à Londres depuis longtemps et cela prend plus de temps que je ne m'y attendais : presque tous les soirs, je reçois mes avocats, ceux de mon cousin et de ma tante, puis je soupe chez les Gardiner. Ils pourront te le confirmer. Pour ce qui est d'agir étrangement, je ne suis pas sûr de quoi tu parles, mais je crois avoir agir le mieux possible. Cela n'a pas été facile de faire face à l'idée de te perdre, » se défendit-il, apparemment très calme.

- Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit des recommandations du médecin ? – demanda-t-elle encore, jouant sa dernière carte.

- Parce que je savais que tu le prendrais mal, et je ne supportais pas la perspective d'avoir à te le dire ! »

Elizabeth se tut. Soudainement, tous ses soupçons lui parurent infondés et ridicules. Elle rougit et lutta contre l'envie de pleurer.

Darcy vint à elle et l'enlaça. Elle pleura contre son torse et il la laissa s'épancher, caressant son dos et l'embrassant sur le front jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tranquillise.

« Te sens-tu mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il tendrement. Elle hocha la tête, sans lever les yeux : la honte de ses actes l'envahissant, elle ne pouvait pas croiser son regard. Darcy lui tendit son mouchoir et elle sécha ses larmes. « Hé ! Tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour maintenant ne même pas me regarder, - lui dit-il en lui soulevant le menton pour voir ses yeux.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. Je suis stupide et déraisonnable… - commença-t-elle à se lamenter, mais son époux l'interrompit.

- Shhh… » la fit-il taire, et prenant son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa doucement. Le baiser réussit ce qu'il cherchait, qu'elle cesse de penser. Quand les choses s'intensifièrent, il s'écarta d'elle. « Tu devrais aller te reposer. Souhaites-tu que l'on te prépare un bain ? – proposa-t-il.

- Sais-tu quand tu m'as embrassée convenablement pour la dernière fois ? – interrogea-t-elle sans répondre à sa suggestion. – Cet après-midi du mois passé…

- Un mois, cinq jours et quatorze heures, si je ne me trompe pas, » précisa Darcy, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau passionnément. Le corps d'Elizabeth semblait petit et fragile entre ses bras forts. « Que fais-tu ? – murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de son épouse quand elle entreprit de défaire le nœud de sa cravate.

- Cela me semble évident, - répondit-elle, de la malice dans la voix, tandis qu'elle lui retirait sa veste sans cesser de l'embrasser, puis continuait avec les boutons du gilet.

- Attends… attends… » dit-il à voix basse en la retenant, et Elizabeth craignit que ses paroles précédentes n'avaient été que pour la calmer. Lisant la déception sur son visage, Darcy s'empressa de la détromper. « Je ne crois pas que cela soit le moment, ni le lieu, - expliqua-t-il la voix rauque.

- J'ai voyagé deux jours pour te voir, je me suis pratiquement enfuie de Pemberley crois-tu vraiment que ce que pensera ton majordome m'importe ? »

Darcy sourit en imaginant l'expression de Mrs Reynolds s'apercevant que la personne placée sous sa surveillance avait filé comme un voleur, et il ne put contenir l'envie de la sentir sienne. Il embrassa avec passion ses lèvres et son cou, tandis que ses mains la parcouraient.

« Montons dans notre chambre, - le pria-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Ce serait quelque peu embarrassant pour moi si j'étais vu dans cet état, » répondit-il en signalant l'évidence. Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et se dirigea vers le porte-manteau. Elle saisit le pardessus qui y était accroché et le lui tendit.

« Je crois que cela en cachera assez, » dit-elle. Darcy lui sourit, ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Elizabeth ne pouvait cesser de sourire, voyant qu'il la regardait avec la même passion et la même intensité que le jour où ils s'étaient promis de passer leurs vies ensemble.


	64. Chapitre LXIV

**CHAPITRE LXIV**

« Chut ! Je crois avoir entendu John, - dit Elizabeth en repoussant Darcy et, s'asseyant sur le lit, elle commença à refermer son corsage qu'il avait dégrafé.

- Je n'entends rien, » se plaignit Darcy, s'allongeant sur le dos. Elizabeth resta alerte au moindre bruit qui proviendrait de la chambre voisine ou du couloir, mais rien ne lui parvint. « Reviens ici, » lui susurra son mari, frôlant son oreille avant d'attraper son lobe entre ses lèvres.

Elizabeth laissa échapper des gémissements involontaires, tandis que Darcy explorait son cou puis se dirigeait vers son décolleté. Il l'allongea à nouveau et entreprit la tâche ardue de la dépouiller des couches de tissu qui la couvraient, pour arriver à sa peau. Perdus dans un baiser assoiffé, tandis que les mains de Darcy se perdaient sous les jupes de son épouse, une petite voix les fit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? – interrogea John qui, à cinq ans, était très attaché à la mère qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils.

- Hé ? Qui voilà ! Ne t'a-t-on pas dit de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ? » réagit Darcy avec agitation, tandis qu'il couvrait avec un coussin sa visible excitation.

L'enfant le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, ses boucles blondes tombant sur son front, avec une expression de curiosité.

« Nous jouons, mon chéri, - décida de répondre Elizabeth, en essayant de se rajuster du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Je peux jouer avec vous ? – demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Non, pas cette fois. De plus, tu devrais être en classe avec tes frères. Mr Forster sait-il où tu es ? » voulut savoir Elizabeth, en se levant pour le conduire à la chambre qui servait de salon aux enfants.

- Il nous a donné une récréation à Will et moi, - répondit-il comme un petit homme, se laissant entraîner à l'extérieur.

- Et James ? – demanda sa mère.

- Jimmy a encore été pas sage. Mr "Foter" s'est fâché contre lui et l'a envoyé au coin. »

Elizabeth rit de la mauvaise prononciation de John et soupira en songeant à la turbulence de son autre fils. « Mrs Marlow ! – appela-t-elle la nourrice de Georgiana. – Pouvez-vous conduire le petit John à la salle de classe ?

- Oui, madame. Venez, mon petit monsieur, » dit gentiment la jeune femme en prenant sa petite main potelée.

Elizabeth revint vers la chambre, ouvrit la porte et ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'expression de frustration et de contrariété peinte sur le visage de son époux. « Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais bien fermé la porte, et tu m'as assuré que c'était le cas, - lui dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne puisse pas faire l'amour avec ma femme en paix ! – se lamenta-t-il tragiquement.

- Ce n'est pas de la faute de John que son père soit incapable de contrôler ses ardeurs en pleine matinée, - répliqua-t-elle avec malice. – A présent lève toi, rembraille-toi et va reprendre tes occupations. »

Ceci dit, elle s'assit pour remettre en ordre ses épingles à cheveux. Darcy se leva, el Elizabeth crut qu'il se retirerait de la pièce sans avoir rajusté sa tenue. Mais il s'arrêta devant la porte et tira le verrou. Sans dire un mot, il se dirigea ensuite à grandes enjambées vers elle, la souleva dans ses bras puis la jeta sur le lit.

« Cette fois, personne ne nous interrompra, » déclara-t-il au creux de son cou.

###

« Dînons-nous (1) ensemble ? » demanda Darcy, tandis qu'il rentrait les pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon. Elizabeth l'admirait allongée sur le lit, ses cheveux éparpillés et ses joues cramoisies. Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Son époux vint s'asseoir sur le lit, sa cravate à la main, et la lui tendit pour qu'elle lui mette en place.

Elizabeth se redressa et passa le lien autour du col de sa chemise. Darcy leva le menton pour qu'elle accomplisse sa tâche plus aisément. Quand elle eut terminé, elle caressa du bout des doigts la légère cicatrice qui lui barrait la lèvre.

« Dis moi comment tu t'es fait cela, - le pria-t-elle.

- Lizzie, je te l'ai raconté plusieurs fois, déjà, - répondit-il en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

- Je veux l'entendre une nouvelle fois, » réclama-t-elle encore comme une enfant.

Darcy soupira avant d'entamer son récit. « Très bien… D'après ce qu'on raconte, quand j'étais petit je n'étais pas aussi gentil et obéissant que maintenant. » Ce discours fut interrompu par le rire de sa femme, et il lui dirigea un regard de reproche feint. « Puis-je continuer ?

- Vas-y, je t'en prie, - répondit-elle solennellement, les yeux pétillants.

« Ce manque de correction de ma part s'accentuait lorsque mon cousin nous rendait visite. Nous deux étions la terreur des nourrices et des précepteurs. Un matin d'hiver où il avait fortement neigé, on ne nous laissa pas sortir avec nos luges, aussi Richard eut l'idée de nous laisser glisser depuis le haut des escaliers. Je dois avouer que sur le moment, cela m'a semblé une idée brillante, - précisa-t-il face à l'expression désapprobatrice d'Elizabeth.

- A voir les résultats, cela ne paraît pas l'avoir été, - admit-elle, caressant de ses lèvres l'emplacement d'une de ses cicatrices.

- Richard a réussi à freiner à temps, mais je n'ai pas pu éviter d'aller m'écraser contre une des portes vitrées.

- Et dire que tu te demandes de qui tient James ! – plaisanta son épouse.

- Je sais parfaitement de qui tient James, - dit-il sérieusement. – De sa mère, évidemment. »

Elizabeth mordit gentiment le même endroit qu'elle avait avant embrassé et rit de la plainte appréciative qu'elle reçut en réponse.

« Va-t-en ! – lui ordonna-t-elle, l'éloignant d'elle quand elle lut dans le regard de son mari des arrière-pensées. – Que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ?

- Rien, je suis seulement amoureux de mon épouse. Ma brillante… passionnée… sublime…épouse, - répondit-il en couvrant son cou de baisers brefs.

- Assez… Cesse donc… - le supplia-t-elle la voix entrecoupée.

- Je ne peux pas, dernièrement tu rayonnes d'une beauté intérieure, une lueur à laquelle je ne peux résister, » répondit-il sans cesser de la chercher de ses mains.

Elizabeth se raidit à ces mots. « Qu'as-tu dit ? – demanda-t-elle tandis que dans sa tête elle recomptait fiévreusement les jours passés.

- Que tu es belle… - dit-il, hésitant face à la réaction de sa femme. – Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, rien… Soudainement, je ne me sens pas bien, » dit-elle en se rallongeant dans le lit.

Darcy se leva quelque peu confus du changement brutal d'atmosphère et finit de se rhabiller. « Veux-tu que je te fasse monter du thé ? – proposa-t-il avant de sortir.

- Non, merci. Dis seulement à Susan de venir. »

La femme de chambre entra bientôt, plissant les yeux pour d'accoutumer à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce malgré qu'il soit près de midi. « Madame ? – appela-t-elle.

- Ici, Susan, - signala Elizabeth en s'asseyant dans le lit.

- Mr Darcy m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas bien. Souhaitez-vous que je vous prépare quelque chose en particulier ?

- Susan, je voudrais que vous me tiriez d'un doute, - déclara-t-elle.

- Je tâcherai de vous aider, - répondit la domestique, serviable.

- Quand avez-vous lavé mon linge pour la dernière fois ?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir. Nous sommes en mai, et ce mois-ci vous ne m'avez rien donné à laver. Le mois passé nous étions en avril… » continua de penser la jeune fille.

- Vous l'ai-je donné le mois d'avant ? – interrogea Elizabeth clairement nerveuse.

- Je ne crois pas, madame. Définitivement, vous ne me l'avez pas donné, - assura-t-elle.

- Oh, seigneur ! - s'exclama Elizabeth et immédiatement, elle se précipita vers le pot de chambre prise d'une forte envie de vomir.

- Madame… Seriez-vous enceinte ? – s'enquit la domestique.

- Cela ne se peut ! C'est impossible ! Cela fait cinq ans, le médecin a dit que je n'aurais pas d'autres enfants, il _doit_ s'agir d'autre chose. »

Elizabeth parlait plus pour elle-même que pour Susan, essayant de se convaincre de se qui paraissait évident.

« Puis-je vous aider ? – demanda la jeune fille qui se sentait inutile face au désarroi de sa maîtresse.

- Avertissez le cocher que je vais rendre visite à Mrs Holmes, » ordonna-t-elle.

###

« Elizabeth, quelle agréable surprise ! » s'exclama Mrs Holmes, les bras tendus pour soulever Georgiana qui s'était accrochée à ses jupes.

Margareth, la sœur non reconnue de son époux, avait épousé le docteur Holmes quelques années auparavant et le couple vivait à Matlock, où le médecin s'était établi.

« Je suis navrée d'arriver sans prévenir, mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec ton époux, - annonça Elizabeth en défaisant son chapeau.

- Il est en visite, mais sera de retour à tout moment. Y a-t-il un malade ? – s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

- Non, rassure-toi. Je ne désire qu'une consultation pour m'ôter un doute, » expliqua-t-elle en tâchant de minimiser le sujet.

- J'espère que cela ne sera rien, - dit aimablement sa belle-sœur en lui serrant affectueusement la main.

- Georgie, descends maintenant. Tu es trop grande pour être portée, » réprimanda-t-elle sa fille, qui a quatre ans était assez grande.

- Laisse donc, elle sait qu'elle est mon petit ange aux boucles d'or, » la câlina Margareth en la serrant contre elle.

- Papa me dit la même chose, - remarqua la fillette.

- Ton père te gâte trop, - répliqua Elizabeth qui, se sentant fatiguée, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Il dit aussi que je suis sa petite princesse et que Maman est la reine. »

Margareth et Elizabeth s'amusèrent fort de ce commentaire, et de l'air princier qu'elle prit pour le dire.

###

Elizabeth pénétra dans le bureau de son époux sans frapper. Elle le trouva si absorbé dans la lecture du journal qu'il ne remarqua pas sa présence.

« Mr Darcy, - l'appela-t-elle.

- Lizzie, - répondit-il en levant la tête. – Sais-tu que la reine Caroline est morte ?

- Non, je l'ignorais. Qu'elle repose en paix, - commenta-t-elle distraitement.

- Cela ne te semble pas suspect qu'elle meure peu après qu'il ait été couronné roi (2) ? – demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'intrigue.

- Tenez votre langue, monsieur ! Vous parlez comme un semeur de trouble, - répondit-elle sans parvenir à se moquer un peu de lui.

- Vous m'aviez promis de dîner avec moi, pour qu'ensuite j'apprenne que vous êtes partie, - lui reprocha-t-il tandis qu'il repliait le journal.

- Je suis désolée, je devais m'entretenir avec Mr Holmes.

- Te sens-tu toujours indisposée ? – s'inquiéta-t-il et, se levant de sa chaise, il se dirigea vers elle et lui prit les mains.

- Je vais…bien, - dit Elizabeth en mesurant sa réponse. – Veux-tu faire quelques pas avec moi ? J'ai besoin d'air frais, et j'imagine que toi aussi.

- Volontiers, » répondit-il avant d'enfiler sa veste, songeant aux paroles de son épouse.

Ils remontèrent bras dessus-bras dessous les majestueux couloirs de Pemberley, et Elizabeth leva les yeux pour admirer les fresques qui ornaient les plafonds. Darcy lui lança un regard et elle lui adressa un sourire. Le moment fut interrompu par une retentissante cavalcade à laquelle participaient leurs quatre enfants.

« Holà ! » s'exclama Darcy en manquant d'être bousculé, et les enfants s'arrêtèrent sur place. Georgiana, qui était à la traîne, se frottait les yeux en pleurnichant. « Qu'arrive-t-il à ma princesse ? – demanda son père en s'agenouillant pour se tenir à sa hauteur.

- Jimmy m'a poussée, - se plaignit-elle entre ses sanglots.

- James, - l'appela Darcy avec sérieux, et le garçon s'approcha avec réticence. – Demande des excuses à ta sœur.

- Je ne veux pas ! Personne ne l'a invitée à jouer ! – protesta-t-il irascible.

- Tu lui demanderas des excuses, ou tu resteras puni tandis que nous sortons tous nous promener, » admonesta son père d'une voix ferme.

- Je suis désolé, » dit James à contrecœur, avant de courir vers les jardins où l'attendaient sa mère et ses frères.

Darcy sortit à son tour en portant Georgiana, et ils commencèrent à marcher en profitant du temps splendide.

« Belle journée, - dit-il pour engager la conversation.

- En effet. Georgie, si tu rejoignais tes frères ? » dit Elizabeth à sa fille. L'enfant hocha la tête et quitta les bras de son père. A peine eut-elle touché le sol, elle courut le plus vite possible pour atteindre les jeunes garçons.

- Il est difficile pour elle d'être la seule fille, - commenta Darcy tandis qu'Elizabeth prenait son bras et appuyait sa tête contre son épaule.

- Cela changera peut-être, - répondit-elle.

- Changer ? Comment cela pourrait-il changer ? » s'étonna son mari, qui l'espace d'un instant pensa que la fille de Lydia pourrait venir vivre avec eux.

Elizabeth s'arrêta pour lui faire face et vit qu'il était nerveux. « Ce que je vais te dire m'a beaucoup surprise, et j'aimerais que tu le prennes avec calme, - l'avertit-elle avant de lui communiquer la nouvelle. – J'ai vu le médecin aujourd'hui et il m'a confirmé une chose que, jusqu'à ce matin, je n'avais pas imaginée. » Elle se tut un moment pour réfléchir à la suite, et crut voir qu'il blanchissait. « Tant de temps a passé depuis la naissance de Georgie, que nous avons assumé que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Mais cela ne fait désormais plus aucun doute… »

Avant qu'elle ait pu terminer, Darcy l'interrompit. « Mon Dieu ! Veux-tu me dire que tu es… que tu es… » Il semblait ne pas pouvoir prononcer le terme "enceinte". Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. C'était impossible.

« Oui, j'attends un autre bébé. Nous avons calculé que cela fait environ deux mois, il devrait donc naître en mars. »

Darcy retira son chapeau et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait soudain très chaud, et se sentait bien plus nerveux que lorsqu'il avait appris pour la première fois qu'il allait être père. « En es-tu certaine ? – demanda-t-il sottement.

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! – répondit-elle, craignant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

- Mais c'est impossible ! – insista-t-il, voulant se convaincre qu'il avait mal entendu.

- Fitzwilliam James Darcy ! – le réprimanda Elizabeth en levant la voix, pour ensuite ajouter plus calmement : - Vous savez parfaitement que cela est possible. » Il la regarda penaud, regrettant ses mots. Evidemment que c'était possible, plus que possible… « J'ai eu mon premier doute ce matin, lorsque, tu sais… tu as essayé pour la seconde fois. Soudain, j'ai compris pourquoi tu étais si passionné. Il t'arrivait la même chose durant mes autres grossesses, tu me tenais les mêmes discours.

- C'est ce qui fait ta conviction ? – demanda-t-il, légèrement soulagé.

- Bien sûr que non ! Deux mois de retard et une consultation chez le Dr Holmes, voilà ce qui fait ma conviction, » répliqua-t-elle irritée, avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Darcy la suivit en balbutiant des excuses. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais rien insinuer. Mais c'est que… je suis trop vieux pour être père à nouveau ! »

Elizabeth s'arrêta et s'arma de la même patience qu'elle devait employer avec ses enfants. « Tu vas avoir trente-huit ans. Mon père en avait quarante-deux lorsque Kitty est née, - lui dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le tranquilliser.

- Et qu'a dit Holmes sur ta santé ? – demanda-t-il encore, atterré.

- Que tout va bien, et que beaucoup de temps a passé depuis l'infection. Ma grossesse est le signe que mon corps est totalement guéri. » Darcy l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans son cou. « Tout ira bien, - lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le dos.

- Les domestiques penseront que je suis un ogre dégénéré, qui profite de toi sachant bien que je te mets en danger, » se plaignit-il. Elizabeth éclata de rire si fort que les enfants se retournèrent avec curiosité. « Mon infortune t'amuse ? Un vieux dégénéré, voilà ce qu'ils diront, - déclara-t-il d'un ton tragique, en jetant à son épouse un regard dramatique qui la fit rire encore.

- Je préfère qu'ils pensent cela de toi, plutôt que l'on raconte que tu lutines les femmes de chambre.

- Ça, jamais, » assura-t-il en l'embrassant.

###

Les enfants n'apprirent la nouvelle qu'un mois plus tard. Elizabeth était partisane d'aller au-delà du premier trimestre avant d'en informer leurs proches, mais plusieurs personnes s'en doutaient déjà car la chose était difficile à dissimuler. Georgiana fut celle qui réagit le plus mal. Tous ses frères avaient fait l'expérience de cesser d'être les "petits" de la maisonnée et, après cinq ans de règne, elle craignait d'être détrônée.

A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Darcy, Mr Bennet vint à Pemberley et sa fille le trouva si vieilli qu'on ne lui permit plus de s'en aller.

Un mois avant la date prévue pour la naissance, Elizabeth fut confinée dans sa chambre, alitée. Elle n'était plus si jeune – elle aurait bientôt trente ans – et c'était la grossesse la plus difficile qu'elle avait connue.

Quelques jours avant son anniversaire, au matin, le travail se déclencha. Darcy et son père restèrent avec elle tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée du médecin. Jane, la sœur aînée qui l'avait assistée dans les moments majeurs de sa vie, était là, comme toujours. Etant passée plusieurs fois par cette épreuve, l'accouchement fut plus facile qu'Elizabeth ne se rappelait.

Le 27 mars au petit jour, après seulement quinze minutes d'efforts, une petite fille naquit. Mais quand tout fut fini, le placenta restant à expulser, Elizabeth ressentit de nouvelles douleurs.

« Mrs Darcy, il y a un autre bébé en chemin, - lui annonça le médecin après un bref examen.

- Comment cela, un autre bébé ? – s'étonna la parturiente, rendue agitée par la soudaine douleur d'une forte contraction.

- Il y a un autre bébé, - répéta le médecin. – J'avais mes doutes durant la grossesse, à en juger par la taille de votre abdomen, mais vous m'avez assuré qu'il en avait été de même avec Georgiana et je les ai écartés.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! – s'exclama Jane avec exultation.

- Va-t-il naître maintenant ? – demanda Elizabeth, nerveuse.

- Il se met en place. Cela fait, la naissance devrait être facile, sa sœur ayant tracé la voie, » la rassura le praticien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une seconde petite fille pleurait dans la chambre qui lui avait apporté tant de joies. « C'est une autre fille ! Tu as des jumelles ! Et toutes deux sont magnifiques ! » se réjouit Jane qui tenait l'une d'elles dans ses bras.

Dehors, dans le couloir, Darcy commençait à perdre patience, croyant avoir entendu deux fois les cris d'un nouveau né. « Thomas, vous avez aussi entendu d'autres pleurs, n'est-ce pas ? - interrogea-t-il son beau-père, craignant que son esprit ne lui joue des tours.

- Si fait, nous avons tous entendu la même chose. A présent, détends-toi et laisse le médecin faire ce qu'il a à faire, » lui répondit Richard qui se trouvait en Angleterre pour quelques mois, inspectant ses terres et voyant John.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le médecin sortit, nettoyant ses mains avec un linge. « Je vous félicite, Mr Darcy. Votre épouse se porte bien, elle est épuisée mais ravie. Et elle souhaite vous faire une surprise, » annonça-t-il en lui tenant la porte ouverte pour qu'il entre.

Elizabeth était couchée dans le grand lit, tenant contre son sein un bébé qui poussait de petits gémissements affamés. A côté d'elle, Jane berçait un autre bébé aussi petit, qui dormait placidement. Margareth le regarda des larmes dans les yeux, et l'étreignit. Lui ne trouvait pas ses mots.

« Oh, seigneur ! Ce sont deux… ? » Il s'interrompit pour connaître le sexe de ses nouveaux enfants.

« Nous aurons de gros ennuis avec Georgie : voilà deux nouvelles princesses, » répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Jane lui remit la petite qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et il la contempla comme on découvre un trésor. « Elle est née la première, et n'a presque pas pleuré. Elle semble être aussi calme que William.

- Bienvenue, Victoria Jane, » lui murmura Darcy en l'embrassant sur le front. C'était le nom qu'ils avaient choisi pour une fille. Il s'agissait du deuxième prénom d'Elizabeth, qui avait catégoriquement refusé qu'elle s'appelle comme elle. _« Il y a déjà trop d'Elizabeth dans la famille, »_ plaisantait-elle.

Darcy vint s'asseoir au côté de sa femme pour observer son autre fille. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. « Elles sont pareilles ! – dit-il en souriant.

- Bien sûr. J'ai entendu dire que les jumeaux se ressemblent souvent, - lui répondit moqueusement Elizabeth.

- Même épuisée, tu ne perds jamais ton esprit, » lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Les pleurs du bébé que tenait Elizabeth les interrompirent, brisant leur bulle de bonheur. « Je crois que nous n'aurons pas de peine à les différencier, celle-ci semble avoir le caractère de James, - plaisanta Darcy.

- Une petite impatiente, je vois, » commenta Elizabeth en ouvrant sa chemise de nuit pour donner le sein à l'enfant.

- Nous n'avons de nom pour elle, - remarqua son époux, tandis qu'il caressait la petite tête du bébé.

- Que penses-tu d'Emily Margareth ? » proposa-t-elle. Emily avait été le second prénom de Mrs Bennet, avec qui Darcy ne s'était jamais bien entendu.

« C'est un nom charmant, » lui répondit-t-il, qui sentait pouvoir accepter toute proposition qu'elle lui ferait à ce moment. Elizabeth lui remit l'autre fillette qui s'était endormie, et Darcy en tint une dans chaque bras. Il sortit dans le couloir et annonça avec orgueil : « Victoria et Emily, les nouvelles princesses de Pemberley. »

* * *

**1**_ Cf. note 2, chap. 3._

**2**_ En 1820, George IV succède à son père George III. Il est couronné le 19 juillet 1921. Il assurait la régence du royaume depuis 1811, le roi ayant sombré dans la folie. George IV avait pour épouse Caroline de Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel, avec qui il vivait séparément depuis 1796. Le couple s'entendait très mal : George IV refusa à sa femme le titre de reine, et l'exclut de la cérémonie de couronnement (entre autres). Elle mourut de maladie le 7 août 1821. En 1785, George IV avait épousé secrètement Maria Anne Fitzherbert, mais cette union ne fut pas reconnue._


	65. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_« Vieillir ensemble, ce n'est pas ajouter des années à la vie, mais de la vie aux années. »_

_Jacques Salomé_

Darcy et Elizabeth connurent un relatif bonheur le restant de leurs vies. Ils vécurent assez longtemps pour voir leurs enfants grandir et fonder leurs propres familles.

Elizabeth et Margareth, avec l'appui financier de Darcy, fondèrent une école pour instruire les jeunes filles démunies. Au fil du temps, ils furent de grands bienfaiteurs de la communauté et le roi les honora des titres de Sir Fitzwilliam et Lady Elizabeth Darcy.

William fut toujours un jeune homme réservé. Il entama ses études à Eton, ainsi que ses frères, puis fut diplômé de Cambridge avec les honneurs. Héritier de Pemberley, il répondit toujours aux hautes exigences que son père lui imposa. Il courtisa la fille d'un Lord, une jeune femme intrépide à l'esprit aiguisé (qui rappelait à Darcy la jeune Elizabeth) qu'il épousa en 1837. Ils eurent quatre enfants.

James fut le fils rebelle. Se sachant héritier de Rosings Park, il obtint son diplôme à grand peine. Il aimait fréquenter les clubs, jouer aux cartes, lancer des paris coûteux et courir les jeunes filles de la société. C'était un dandy que son père devait sermonner assez souvent. Mais il était difficile de lui en vouloir longtemps, avec sa personnalité captivante qui invitait à la sympathie et sa vive intelligence. Alors qu'il avait hérité ses propriétés et que tout indiqué qu'il resterait un célibataire invétéré, il s'éprit d'une jeune femme de rang inférieur qu'il dut courtiser durant près d'un an, du fait de la mauvaise opinion qu'elle avait de lui.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam mourut de malaria en 1824, tandis qu'il se trouvait aux Indes. John hérita son titre de noblesse et ses terres à son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Deux ans plus tard, il épousa la fille cadette de Kitty, Alice, dont il était amoureux depuis leur première rencontre.

Georgiana était une véritable beauté. Sans doute, elle avait hérité des meilleurs traits de ses parents, au grand dam de Darcy qui voyait défiler les prétendants dans leur maison de Londres et à Pemberley. Finalement, elle épousa le fils d'un duc et comme sa mère donna naissance à des jumeaux.

Les jumelles firent fureur dès leur naissance. Elles se ressemblaient tant qu'Elizabeth, lorsqu'elles étaient petites, leur avait attaché au poignet un ruban de différente couleur pour pouvoir les distinguer l'une de l'autre.

Victoria était douce et timide. Elle rappelait beaucoup à ses parents sa tante Jane. Elle fut toujours dépassée par la forte personnalité de sa jumelle, mais ses qualités séduisirent son cousin Thomas qui demanda sa main dès qu'il obtint son indépendance financière.

Emily, jeune fille exubérante, ne tenait jamais en place et ne manqua pas d'admirateurs. Mais ayant déclaré qu'elle ne se marierait jamais, comme l'avait fait une fois sa mère, elle repoussait tous les candidats sans leur prêter grande attention… jusqu'à ce que Frederick, un élégant amiral ami de James, la captive avec ses récits de combats en mer. Elle fut la dernière à quitter Pemberley.

Ainsi, la grande demeure fut une nouvelle fois habitée seulement par le couple qui en avait franchi le seuil un jour de 1812.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà, cette belle histoire est finie… Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir suivi et encouragé cette traduction, qui ne fut pas de tout repos mais tout de même une chouette entreprise. Félicitations aussi à Jo Darcy pour son talent et son imagination. _

_A bientôt !_


End file.
